Okay, so the thing is, this may be a long title but hear me out, its-
by MOTHERFU
Summary: An AU where Izuku gets a crappy telekinetic quirk. Crappy is used very loosely in this situation. After being tired of Bakugou's BS, he decided that he's not going to attend the same school where they accept people like Bakugou. That being said, crazy stuff is predictably gonna happen to him again in this story. Watch as he tries to handle it.
1. Another one

You know? Izuku's life has been some crazy shit no matter the timeline and no matter the universe. Like, holy shit, crazy shits like Dio, guitar bullshit, overpowered clowns, and all the other stuff happens in his life. Even the most normal ones got weirdness affecting Izuku somehow. In this timeline, he ain't fucking around. Okay, most of the time he might as well be fucking around. He inherited his mother's quirk but since quirk genetics are fucked, instead of attraction of small objects, he gets telekinetic control over small objects. Of course, it's more powerful than his mother's quirk. Yeah sure, I mean, any other quirk could be more powerful than his but he's got what others lack: creativity. Oh and he's got siblings.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"-Since all of you wanted to be heroes…" And then the teacher threw all the papers into the air as quirks fly around everywhere like it's Christmas morning. Midoriya wasn't really the type to show off and just decided to just play with a coin using his quirk. Not much if his peak level of manipulation was an object the size of the head. The smallest he can control are molecules which aren't that bad. He's been training with his quirk for years in secret since there's really no point in showing off. His max range was three meters and-

***BAM***

He instantly flew out of his seat as he narrowly avoids his bully's quirk. "Only one of us are going to enroll to UA and that's going to be me, you useless-piece-of-shit Deku," Right, this here's Bakugou Katsuki, his former childhood friend and present bully. "The only time you're ever gonna enter UA is when All Might finally loses; and he NEVER loses."

"Whatever you say…" Bakugou grabbed his collar with his left hand and lighting a mini explosion with his right. "FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU USELESS NERD? ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?!"

"I literally said 'Whatever you say' how is that even looking down on someone?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

_"No point in arguing with someone very unreasonable. Definitely not another burn mark in my body. Either way, I'm going to UA whether he likes it or not."_ Class went on as normal for the entire day. The class finished up their work and started packing up with others planning to go to the mall or sing at the karaoke. Midoriya in particular was just planning to go home which is quickly ruined by Bakugou swiping his notebook. "We ain't done here, Deku."

"Bakugou, give it back." He never puts in a lot of effort when it comes to Bakugou. He knew it was a lost cause. "Hero Analysis for my future #13? You're way over your fucking mind as always."

"How did you even say '#' out loud?" He ponders. How the hell did he even say that? Even I don't know.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou proceeded to blow up the notebook and threw it out the window. "Well shit."

"Shut the fuck up before I shut you up. I'm the only one who's gonna be a hero in this shitty fucking school. My perfect origin needs me to be the only student here to make it to UA, you hear? What can I say? I'm a perfectionist."

"Because doing that is exactly what a hero does." Midoriya replied but Bakugou pretended not to hear and just grabbed his shoulder. He lets out a little spark. Not enough to leave a mark but enough to hurt all the same. The green-haired student just stood there with a stoic face and took it without a care in the world. Not when he can shut down his pain receptors like that. After dealing with him, Katsuki left for the door and turned towards the green-haired student. "If you really wanted to be a hero, go take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in your next life."

"Buddha's fat fucking chin, do you even know what the hell are you even saying, Bakugou?"

"Yeah, what?" More sparks came out of his hands. "Yeah, this." He reveals a video camera which he hid in the bag. Bakugou's face paled before propelling himself to try and snatch it away but it was too late as it disappeared from his hand. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"I dispersed it into the atmosphere. Even if you beat the shit out of me, it wouldn't actually reassemble. You're gonna have to kill me before I could put it back for you. But hey, my quirk's useless so what the hell, am I right?" He explains as he keeps dodging the explosions. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! IF THIS RUINS MY CHANCES OF-"

"I'm nothing like you. I don't crush other people's dreams. I definitely don't hurt people just cause I can and then call myself the future number one hero. I'm not gonna show this at UA; at least not yet. I just want to see your mother's face after I sent that video to her. Toodles!" He ran away as fast as he can until he knows Katsuki wouldn't reach him. He grabbed his notebook on the way out.

* * *

It was all going well until he got attacked by a fucking slime though. "Is this how I die? To a slimy monster? Gross." He was afraid to die but his will to live outweighed his acceptance of death. With a single thought, he kept opening holes on the slime villain to buy himself more time until a hero arrives.

**"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!"** It was All Might, his idol. He was already verge of passing out just as the Symbol of Peace came into the scene. The wind blast didn't do much help either. He woke up feeling some slight slapping on his cheeks. "Holy shit. It's really you!" All Might gave out an almighty laugh. "**It's good to know you're okay, kid! I already signed your notebook so you don't have to worry about my autograph. Anyways, I need to send this villain to the nearest police station. Until next time, young man!"**

"W-wait!" Midoriya wasn't the type of guy to make the best life decisions. Hell, who would cling onto All Might's leg while high up in the sky? Only him of course. **"H-hey kid! Let go!"**

"If I let go, I'll die."

**"OH RIGHT! THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" **They landed safely on top of a building. **"You need to be more careful next time, young man."**

"Careful? What's that?" Midoriya asks. All Might gave him an awkward smile. He didn't notice the steam coming out of the hero. "Right. Sorry. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away, young man; and be sure to hurry." There's more steam coming out of All Might. _"HOLY SHIT I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"_

"Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero but I have a very weak quirk. I just called it Telekinesis since there's no other way I can describe it. Basically speaking, I can manipulate any small objects with the max size being a human head in a range of three meters. The smallest size I can manipulate are the size of molecules. The number of things I can manipulate nor the combined weight doesn't really matter as long as I'm within range and as long as it's in the size that I can. Do you think I… could… huh?" Midoriya is now staring in disbelief at a very thin man surrounded by steam.

"WHAT THE F- WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE'S ALL MIGHT?! Y-you? ARE YOU AN IMPOSTER?!"

"Calm down kid. I am All Might. Try to imagine a guy at a pool puffing up his chest to look muscular. That's basically me." All Might explains. Midoriya deadpanned at the lame explanation. "Kid, your quirk doesn't matter. As long as you know what to do and as long as you have what it takes to save, you can be a hero. I just wouldn't recommend it on anyone."

All Might raised his shirt to reveal a scary-looking scar on his chest. "I got this from a fight about five years ago."

"Toxic Chainsaw?"

"No, not him. He wouldn't even be able to get near me. It's some other guy I fought that wasn't revealed to the public at my request. If you have what it takes, you can be a hero. If not, then there's no shame about being a police officer. You got me?" The emaciated hero was surprisingly stern with this one but Midoriya thought that he had a point.

"Loud and clear, All Might. I guess I just have to work on my technique."

"Good, and I almost forgot to mention. My true form is a secret that only a few people know. I'd very much prefer it if you don't go around saying it."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. Do you want me to, uh, walk with you to the police station?"

"Well since I got the time, I guess you can come with… me…" All Might reached into his pocket only to find out that the bottle imprisoning the villain was gone. Midoriya realized it too as an explosion sounded off in the distance.

* * *

Bakugou was pissed right now. Not only did that Deku get away from him, but he's gotten away with something that would ruin his chances of ever entering UA. His posse is a lot more useless right now with their shitty apologies and condolences. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Come on, dude. I'm pretty sure you went too far with what you said. I hate to say this but-"

"Hate to say _what?"_ He lets out sparks from his quirk. That easily intimidated his 'friends'. "Goddamn right you should stay quiet when I'm ranting." He kicked a bottle that looks like it contains some kind of vomit and knocks the lid off in the process. "FUCK!"

"D-dude."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN WANT?!"

"Behind you." Bakugou looked behind him to discover a recently escaped slime villain. "Ooh, a vessel with a good quirk? Very, very nice."

* * *

The explosions came from down that street. He knew it was. This is all his fault. If he hadn't hung onto All Might maybe the hero would have never dropped it. He looked at the scene to see pure chaos. The heroes couldn't get near the villain since it's shooting off explosions.

"My attacks won't work on something liquid. I'll leave this to another hero." Death Arms tried to make up an excuse. "I have a bad relationship with fire." He at least understands Kamui's reason.

"A ONE-LANE STREET? MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" He always knew Mt. Lady was a thot. Okay, maybe that's an unfair opinion but still. Midoriya realized that the heroes aren't gonna do anything unless someone else does something. Too bad. He would've watched along with them until he saw the one who's being trapped inside the villain. It was his bully. _"This is my fault… Should I save him even after everything he did to me_? _I don't even know if I should."_ Right then and there, he made eye contact with Bakugou. It looks like he's afraid. He needs help. That was the last thing he thought before running towards the villain.

_"What the hell am I even doing? My legs are just moving on their own to save the guy that made my everyday life feel like hell. WHY? WHY?! WHY?! Fuck it. His eyes are the most vulnerable."_ He quickly grabbed his bag and threw it at the slime. It hits the villain perfectly at the eye and caused him to scream in pain. _"About three meters. I'm in range. I'm not gonna like this but…"_ With a wave of his hand, both the villain's eye exploded. The villain cried out even more in pain. "YOU SHITTY BRAT!" He roars as he tries to hit him but every attack missed. Midoriya quickly used his quirk to take control of part of the slime's liquid body and opened it enough to let Bakugou's hands be freed.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP, YOU SHITTY DEKU!"

"YEAH, YEAH, BLAST THAT GUY OFF OF YOU AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" Midoriya replies as the villain got lucky and hit him at the torso. It didn't hurt since he managed to shut his pain receptor down but the damage is already done. That's definitely gonna leave a bruise. Bakugou acted quickly and blasted the slime off of them as Midoriya manages to pull him out. The villain's eye has now regenerated but from the looks of it, it's incomplete. "I SEE YOU NOW, YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"Oh cool, he can regenerate."

"Are those seriously your last words, you useless fucking nerd?" The villain managed to send out slime tentacles to grab their legs and pin down Bakugou's hands. "Got anything better, you prick?" The villain raises his tendril as the heroes tried to run towards them as they finally have an opening. "WE CAN'T LET THAT KID DIE IN VAIN!" They all screamed.

"Yeah. I got something better," Bakugou clears his throat. "Fuck you, puke-face." The slime's tendril goes down like an axe as both the students closed their eyes. The hit never came. They opened their eyes to see All Might blocking the hit for them. **"I THANK YOU, YOUNG MAN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE NEVER ACTED! YOU TRULY PROVED YOURSELF WORTHY OF BECOMING A HERO!"**

"A-ALL MIGHT?! NO!"

**"ALL MIGHT YES! DETROIT! SMASH!" **All Might plunges his fist like an uppercut towards the villain. It completely obliterated the slime and let out a very strong blast of wind which was enough to knock both of the students unconscious. Izuku woke up and he's Lil' Dicky. Just kidding. No, that's just him hallucinating. He woke up to see that heroes were both complimenting and reprimanding him for what he did.

"That was real risky kid! You did a good job but next time, let the pros risk their lives, okay?" He nodded in response but he was busy staring back at Bakugou who was glaring holes at him while he's getting much more praise than he had. Even though he destroyed the street with his quirk. He nodded them goodbye before leaving his merry way. He was walking down the street when out of the corner of his eye he saw an angry thing approaching him.

"LISTEN YOU SHITTY LITTLE FUCK! I NEVER NEEDED YOUR HELP! I'LL BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO, YOU HEAR ME?!" Midoriya internally groaned at this embarrassing display. He chose to walk away, which is a pretty bad idea. He heard explosions coming his way as he turned around to see All Might blocking an oncoming attack from Bakugou.

"A-ALL MIGHT?! G-GET OUT OF THE WAY AND LET ME EXPLODE THIS USELESS FUCK!"

**"I can't allow that, young man. Now, leave before someone gets hurt."**

"NO, FUCK YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO GETS TO BE THE HERO, NOT HIM! I FUCKING _**DESERVE** _TO BE ONE!"

_"Ok, that's it."_ Midoriya thought. He ain't having none of this. He was tired of all this bullshit. Anymore and he would have actually want to be a villain. "You know what? Screw you, Bakugou. You don't want me to go to UA? Fine. I'd rather take your advice than go to the school that values people like you."

**"What advice?"** All Might asked, not liking where this is going.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the one where he said that I should take a ten out of ten three-sixty swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in my next life." All Might instantly looked back at Bakugou as the explosive boy paled. How did All Might's smile give more fear than hope right now? **"Is that so, young Midoriya?"**

"I mean, I can show you if you want to see it."

**"That was a rhetorical question. Young Bakugou, we shall talk about this in UA. For now, you're leaving this child alone, you hear me?"**

"…Yes." He walked away without anymore than a few grumbles. When he was out of sight, All Might deflated. "What he did to you is… I should have known."

"Well, the truth hurts. Even you can't save everyone, right? That's why villains are made. Nobody was there to help them."

"Wise words, my successor." All Might pretended that he wasn't hurt about what he heard. He kept telling himself that it was true. He can't save everyone even if he wanted to which is why he saves as many lives as he can. Even some villains. "Successor? What are you talking about All Might?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to UA as a teacher to find a successor but it looks like I already found one. You saved someone who must have put you through a lot. Why?"

"I… have no idea. My legs…"

"Just moved on their own?" Izuku nodded. He had no idea why his legs moved to save his bully when it really wasn't any of his business to do so. "Young man, do you know what great heroes said when they realized that they wanted to be a hero?" At that point he realized what All Might was going to say. He can't help but let a single tear fall down his cheek. "They always say the same thing: 'Their legs moved on their own to save someone'. Young man, you too can be a hero."

"T-Thanks. I-I never really heard anyone tell that to me before." He wiped the tear of his cheek and smiled. A real smile that is. "You're worthy of inheriting my power."

Wait… what? "Huh?!"

"Jegus, kid. I said you can inherit my power. People usually mistake it for super strength or enhancement but it's far from that. For eight generations, this quirk has been passed down to stop the great evils from taking over this world. You, young Midoriya, will be the ninth successor."

"I-I c-can't!" All Might spit out blood when he heard that. "W-WHY?!"

"I just said that I'm not going to UA anymore. I'll just go to any other hero school that isn't UA," All Might laughed at what he heard. Midoriya gave him a confused look. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"N-No. That's it? I can simply adjust for you, young man. I still have a job as a teacher in UA but I can call in a favor from someone. Which school would you want to go to?" Midoriya thought about it for a while. Somewhere far away from UA as possible. Where it has the same quality of education as UA. He already knew what to say.

"Shiketsu."

***Ring Ring***

"Wait, uh, let me answer my phone." It was his older sister. "Oh shit." He answered it quickly.

"MIDORIYA JAMES IZUKU." James isn't even a part of his name. She just made it up. "O-oh, hey, Big Sis Tatsumaki!"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well, shit. I've put myself in this position. Any of you got OC's I can use? I mean, I suck at writing them so gimme the worst OC you can give. Anyway, I've thought about making a story with Izuku actually getting One For All. Like you've seen, he's not going to UA. Also, Midoriya's quirk is more powerful than you think. Like I said, smarts and creativity can beat strength. If you combine strength with those two, well. Holy shit. I made another overpowered character. Or version. Just the way I like it.**

**Bakugou: Did you really have to make me act like a dick?**

**Because you weren't a dick in the OG universe, am I right?**

**Bakugou: Fair enough. Fuck me in this universe. Wish I could get there and pull his head out of his ass myself. Eh, roads not taken. Now, how the fuck are you gonna write Shiketsu anyway? KoVA was a shitfest back then. How do you expect to make a school? **

**I dunno. Maybe base it off my own school?**

**Bakugou: Your own school? Don't make me laugh.**

**Fine. Maybe I'll ask someone. I'm willing to take suggestions from anyone right now. Besides, this story is more of an experiment than anything. If it flunks, I'll try to find where I went wrong. Practice makes perfect. Except nothing is perfect. Which is why Midoriya is nothing.**

**Bakugou: Fuck you and your shitty jokes. And why the siblings anyway?**

**Felt like it. Let's see how irrelevant I can make them in this story. What are you gonna do? Chase me?**

**Bakugou: Maybe I fucking will.**

**Anyway, if you enjoy, leave a like, comment, and subscribe. Be sure to also hit that notification bell.**


	2. Getting Strong Now

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Funny story, I actually finished this chapter a few days or some shit like that ago but I wanted to upload the next Izuku with a Guitar chapter. Unfortunately, I'm still figuring out how the fuck I am supposed to bullshit my way to Katsuki vs Izuku. Spoiler Alert: Yes, they meet at the finals. Had to make it as cliche as possible, ya know! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter or something along the lines of enjoying it.**

* * *

"You're going home this instant, Izuku!"

"R-right away, sis."

"Important call?" Izuku nodded. "Very well! Meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow and I shall explain more to you!"

"O-okay." He put his phone on his pocket and ran as fast as he can home. The moment he entered the door, a fist made contact with his chest. He pretended to recoil from the damage. He's looking at his older sister who was somehow smaller than him, Tatsumaki. "The day I went on a raid. A FUCKING RAID! Is the day you had to risk your life for a jerkass. Mom and dad raised a bunch of dumbasses."

**Midoriya Tatsumaki**

**Hero Name: Tornado**

**Age: 20 years old**

**Quirk: Superior Telekinesis**

**Izuku's older sister. Graduated from UA and is currently one of the rising heroes. Has tsundere issues.**

"Uh, didn't they raise you too, big sis?" That earned him another punch to the chest. It hurt but not enough to knock the wind out of him. "Idiot, that was an expression of speech!"

"Okay, okay. How's Ki?"

"Little Fubuki is currently waiting for Mom's match to start."

"Oh fuck, I forgot! I can't miss mom's fight." He quickly ran to his room to quickly change to his everyday clothes. A green shirt with the word 'Shirt' on is and shorts. He hurriedly ran to the tv and beside and patted Fubuki on the head. "Hey there, lil' Ki."

"Hey, big brother!" She smiled as she focused back on the tv.

**Midoriya Fubuki**

**Age: 8 years old**

**Quirk: Aerokinesis**

**Izuku's younger sister. He spoils her a lot. A kindhearted cinnamon roll with lots of friends. Avoids Katsuki at Izuku's request.**

_"ON THIS CORNER, DEFENDING HER TITLE FOR THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP, THE COUNTERATTACKING SCOTSWOMAN WHO BEATS YOU DOWN AND NEVER LETS UP! MIIIRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_ Fubuki booed at the screen while giving a thumbs down. She's clearly biased for her mother. Izuku was busy doing her hair to even bother knowing who the champion is. Tonight, the title's gonna change. Tatsumaki, on the other hand, is very focused on the screen to make sure that no dirty play happens to her mother.

_""AND ON THIS CORNER, SHE RAISED THREE KIDS AND A HUSBAND! THE PSYCHOKINETIC STORM OF DEATH! MIDORIYAAAA! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Fubuki cheered at the announcer's introduction of their mother while Izuku and Tatsumaki gave a smirk, clearly having pride for her. And then there was a knock at the door. All three of them groaned at the same time. "Izuku, get the door."

"No, lil' Ki, you do it."

"Big sis should do it."

"No, Izuku will do it. He did something stupid today." The three of them argued back and forth. "Fine, let's settle it with a little game then," Tatsumaki uses her quirk to take three sticks. "Whoever gets the shortest answers the door." Izuku and Fubuki nodded their heads. Fubuki pulled the longest one. Tatsumaki pulled the one at middle length.

"Fudge," He's not allowed to swear with Fubuki around. He **_IS_ **a good brother. He stood up and left Fubuki's hair unfinished and open the door. "Oh, it's just you." He said with sarcasm but no hostility in his voice.

"Sup, fam. Good to see ya well, Izubro. Saw ya in the news today and you was totes mad. Did ya really have to go full YOLO on that guy?" No matter how many times he talked to her, Izuku still has some issues with how she says things. He knows that she's messing with him.

"Just get inside, Camie."

**Utsushimi Camie**

**Quirk: Glamour**

**Midoriya's next door neighbor and best friend. Taller than him like, he only reaches up to her forehead. Don't let the way she talks fool you. Low key genius.**

"But I gotta say, Izubro. I was low-key worried about ya. Like, holy shit, ya run to the fuckin' shit monster!" She exclaims while frantically waving her hands as Izuku pushes her to the living room to sit down. "Nice to see you, Ms. Illusions!" Fubuki says cheerily at her while Tatsumaki gave a single nod. "Nice to see ya too, fam." Camie had a good relationship with the Midoriyas; especially Izuku and Fubuki.

_"AND THAT'S ANOTHER COUNTERSTRIKE FROM THE DEFENDING CHAMPION! WILL THERE BE A NEW CHAMPION TONIGHT OR WILL THE TITLE REMAIN!"_ Their mom never let them watch her matches at the stadium if it happens on their school days. "That cocky bi- witch. Kick her arse, mom!" Izuku was getting hyped as the match starts its twelfth round. It was a close match with neither looking like a clear winner. Midoriya Inko hasn't used her trump card yet. The twelfth was pretty much going back and forth with both bruised and beaten. Mira was at her quirk's limit while the Midoriya sibling's mother hasn't used hers yet. "C'mon, mom! Use that eye trick you taught us!" At that exact moment, their mom went in for the uppercut which Mira tries to block but that was just a trap. Inko only put her hand in an uppercut position to pull down Mira's eyelid. She followed up by positioning her left hand and using her quirk to pull Mira's head towards her. Mira had no time to react when Inko hit her with a powerful haymaker to the head as she goes down. The referee started counting to ten. The Midoriya Siblings and Camie was on their feet as the referee is halfway to his countdown.

_"7… 8… 9… 10… KNOCKOUT!"_

_"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE NEW FEATHERWEIGHT CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! MIDORIYAAAAAAAAA IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Everyone in the living room cheered for the newly crowned champion as she raises her belt in the air. "MOM WON! BIG BROTHER, MOM WON!"

"I know, lil' Ki. I know."

"Oh, I am totes tweetin' this."

"Do you really have to tweet about everything?"

"Yep." Camie shows her phone to Izuku where it says 'Best Friend's mom just legit won a World Championship! Gotta hand it to ya, Izuku, ya got one hell of a parent!'

"That… doesn't sound right in my head. Just saying." He rubbed the back of his head as he cringes at what he just read. He was about to kick her out but Fubuki had other ideas. "Big brother, can she have a sleepover with us?"

"And have another misunderstanding when mom gets home?" That misunderstanding being the fact that Camie sneaked into Izuku's room and slept beside him on his bed. The next morning, he was cuddling at her boobs deep asleep until he was woken up by his mother's scream as she enters the room to wake him up. Worst misunderstanding ever. Mom and Tatsumaki thought that there's some kind of sexual tension between them and it made the family dinner really awkward. "Pretty pleeeaaaase?"

**Midoriya Izuku**

**Quirk: Close-Ranged Telekinesis**

**Weakness: Puppy dog eyes**

**Inko's precious son. Hisashi's main shield from his wife's wrath. Also a low-key genius. Fubuki's favorite brother. Fubuki's only brother.**

"Did you really have to use my one weakness? Fine, she can sleep in your room or both of you can sleep at the living room. If Big Sis is fine with that, I'll go ahead and lock my room." He looked at Tatsumaki, expecting her to refuse so she could save him the suffering. Her sadistic smirk says otherwise. He shook his head because he knew what was happening. Tatsumaki nodded her head.

"Big Sis, are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Ugh."

"YAY!" Fubuki and Camie both cheered. Izuku was busy crying in the corner. "I just got suffocated by a slime villain, you know?"

"And dealing with your best friend for the night is my chosen punishment for you."

"Fair enough." He sighs as he trudges back to his room and fall onto his bed. And then he sent Katsuki's video to Mitsuki.

_sweatyFashionista[SF] has started bothering procrastinatingWebhead[PW]_

SF: Thank you for sending me this important video, Izuku.

PW: eh no prob maam

_sweatyFashionista[SF] has stopped bothering procrastinatingWebhead[PW]_

He shuddered at the same time as Mitsuki Bakugou started unleashing hell on Katsuki. He's so gonna die next week but it was all worth it. He started recapping everything the happened this day which just became the best day in his life. He met All Might, his mom won, and he sent the video. Some good things are finally happening to him. "Whatcha' got there, Izubro?" Mostly good things. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, Camie was his closest and only friend. It's too bad that she went to some other school.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Oh stop bein' a tsundere, Izubro," She playfully pats his head as he lies face down on his bed. Murmuring about her being annoying. "Did this bitch ass really just say that to you? C'mon man, you can totes go ham on this guy real quick. Why don't you just own him already?"

"That doesn't make me any better than he is."

"Ay, nothin' bad about defending yourself."

"Too lazy." He whines as he turns and lies on his back. Camie then lied on his stomach. "C'mon Izubro, ya gotta start tryin' again. That salty af bitch ass might win if you don't do anything."

"He's too distracted about me not doing anything. He thinks I'm looking down on him even though I usually just ignore him." Izuku always thought that Katsuki was not right in the head. It was proven many times that he's right. Too right. What he did to some of his other classmates… He shuddered. "Bro, stop imagining him doin' shit. I can feel it through your stomach."

"I'll imagine anytime I want. Okay, maybe I'll stop if you don't force my head between your boobs every time you sleep in my room. You being taller already makes me feel insecure."

"How the hell does me bein' taller correlate to my tits?"

"I don't know." Maybe his interactions with Camie is already making him random. While he enjoys a good meme, he has to deal with a literal Meme Lord every single day. Not the best but not the worst either. Either way, she knows him a lot more than his classmates do. "…Aight. So, ya still plannin' on goin' to UA? UA's not really my drift so I'm gonna have to pass that. I could, but I wouldn't."

"Nah. Someone inspired me to go somewhere else. That somewhere being Shiketsu," Camie immediately sat upright and smacked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain as he reflexively sits up. "Camie, what the hell?"

"No shit, you goin' to the same school I'm goin'? That's mad lit, Izubro." She was giving him some painful pats at the back. "And I thought I could get away from you."

"Pfft. Naaahh. Ya ain't ever gettin' away from me, baby." Unfortunately or fortunately, he can't. He laid back down and wondered what could All Might possibly have planned for him tomorrow as Camie lays beside him while texting on her phone. "Got something on your mind, Izubro?"

"Nope. I feel like shit. That slime villain obviously smells like shit, looks like shit, and tastes like shit. Maybe I should call him 'Shitman' when I meet him again?"

"You're tired, bruh. Ya gotta get some sleep in and y'all be fine." Maybe she was right. Midoriya's eyelids did feel heavy. He closed his eyes and woke up feeling so horny. Not really. He woke up feeling like shit and feeling something touching his back. Luckily that was just Camie's foot. "I am jealous by the fact that she can sleep through an alarm," He looked around to see that he is in some kind of Winter Wonderland. "And she's sleep-quirking again." He closed her mouth which immediately caused the illusion to dissipate. He left a note to her about some weird excuse that she will probably believe and left to take a shower.

The warm water falling down on him at least made his migraine a little less painful. After the shower and dressing up, he found an already made breakfast on the table and his dad peacefully sleeping on the couch with a messy hair.

_Tatsumaki left early for hero work. Made you breakfast. Don't mind me sleeping on the couch. Found you sleeping with a girl in bed. I know she's your best friend but that doesn't make me any less proud of you. -Dad_

He smiled a little and gave a tired sigh even though he just slept. He never knew why. After eating his breakfast, he went outside the house and started his trip to the Dagobah Beach. There he saw Skinny Might waiting for him. "How's your morning, young Midoriya?"

"Fine. A little migraine here and there."

"A cup of tea always helps me ease those things. Perhaps we can go to a teashop right now…"

"No. You have to tell me what the hell is up with your quirk." Midoriya said while holding his hand up in a polite decline of potentially good tea. "Very well. Where shall I start? I already told you that my quirk's name is One For All! Of course, it isn't just a Super Enhancement quirk with a catchy name, no. It is a quirk passed down like a torch from generation to generation."

"…Passed down?"

"Believe it or not, quirks like that exist. Or at least, this exists. It is the quirk created to vanquish evil in this world. The current holder cultivates and nurtures the quirk before he passes it down to their successor who is destined to be even stronger than them. A quirk to surpass every other quirk."

"This is kinda a lot to take in and you kinda marked me as your successor. Am I really worthy?" He asks, wondering if he actually is deserving of a quirk that powerful. "I wouldn't have picked you if you weren't." All Might pats his head while giving him a thumbs up. Midoriya looks away with a flustered face. "There's gotta be other guys better than me? You know like, they're probably just a few walks away. They could probably save the world from crisis."

"I won't lie, young Midoriya, there may be people better than you but… I chose you." He said with confidence and assurance in his voice. He knew that Midoriya secretly lacked any real confidence so the least he could do right now is tell him the truth. "So, it's just luck?"

"Maybe… but it's also a good sign."

"A good sign for what?"

_"That I could still avoid death as much as I can…"_ All Might thought to himself before waving it off and continued to explain why he brought the young teen to the beach. "Today, your body is not ready to receive One-For-All."

"I thought I was worthy?"

"Yes, you are, but your body might explode because it could not handle such power yet?"

"Huh, I wonder if I could use my quirk to hold myse-" All Might suddenly coughed out blood while Midoriya wonders to himself, startling him out of his thought process. "A-Are you alright, All Might?"

"Please, don't make me think of a mental image of you struggling to keep yourself together from exploding; and call me Mr. Yagi in public. We don't want to raise any suspicion."

"Makes sense. So, uh, why not work out at the gym?"

"Apart from helping you train your body by clearing at least a fourth of the beach from garbage, this shows you one of the more mundane parts of the hero. To be more specific, the core parts of a hero. Defeating the villain and saving people is one thing but helping out the community is another!"

"Sounds about right but, holy shit, where do I start?" All Might pointed at a refrigerator, buffed up, and sat on it. "Pull this." Should be easy enough.

It wasn't easy enough. He barely pulled this thing for five meters and it's already been ten minutes. "All Might, you weigh like a truck. How the hell am I supposed to clear this garbage?" Instead of an answer, All Might took a picture of him. "C'mon man, don't take pics of these six pack ribs."

"It's worse than I thought… very well, from now on, you will also be adjusting your diet. Mostly protein and fat to get some flesh muscles in on you."

"So, kinda like my mom's diet?"

"What is her diet?"

"Something of a pro boxer. I mean, she kinda IS the new Featherweight champion." All Might spot out more blood in shock of the teen's parent. "You're Inko's son?"

"You know her?"

"Know her? She defeated me in my first year at UA during the Sports Festival! She valiantly refused to be transferred to the hero course, preferring to stay in the General Studies in exchange of someone else being transferred. Noble but scary woman, back in the day."

"Mr. Yagi, please don't try to date her. She's married."

"I simply admired her tenacity! Getting beaten by her in the first round only inspired me to train harder. I would not have become who I am today without her." All Might imagined the time she delivered a haymaker to his face and uppercutted him right in the stomach before giving him a black eye with her signature Pull-Jab technique. Maybe he might have not enjoyed it when it happened, but it's enjoyable now that a few punches changed the way he is. "It sounds like you enjoyed getting beaten senseless by someone, Mr. Yagi. Are you a masochist?" And there goes another cough of blood and another startled scream. "You can be too much sometimes, young Midoriya, and I just met you yesterday!"

"Sorry, bad habit. Snark comes from years of people trying to bring you down." That's another issue that All Might wanted to work out. Unfortunately it would be almost impossible to convince the young man to attend UA instead of Shiketsu as he already made up his mind. He will just have to respect his protégé's wish and adjust accordingly. "Enough talk, back to moving this trash."

* * *

_3 months later…_

* * *

"You can rest for now, you've done enough for the past hour." Midoriya adjusted the schedule that All Might gave him to something much harsher and claiming that he has to work harder than everyone else to catch up. The boy now just barely had enough sleep just to make sure he stays fit. Admirable in moderation. The hero adjusted it a little more so to make sure that the teen does not push himself hard to death. Sarcastic as Midoriya may be, he's still a hard worker. The kid took his advice and laid down, breathing heavily on the sand under the sun. It was a Saturday morning, after all. "I got a question, Mr. Yagi."

"What is it, young Midoriya?"

"You ever get scared when you jump off a building? I mean, it's really high and stuff."

"I'm always scared when I jump off buildings, young Midoriya. My master actually HAD to push me off one to force me to stop being afraid. I stopped noticing since until I got my injury. I never knew when my body would fail me and leave me as a thin man falling down to his death, but it never came. You don't have to stop being afraid, young Midoriya. It's just a Leap of Faith. You'll eventually stop noticing that you were afraid." Midoriya stayed silent for a while after that. He could probably not reach All Might's physique so he had to try something else. He had absolutely no idea on what the fuck he's gonna do. His training went on until he's too tired to do it and All Might sent him home for the day. "You went over your limit today, young Midoriya. Nothing bad about resting."

He needed to work harder if he wants to be a hero. A lot harder. He's currently lying down in his bed thinking about what he can do. "Hey, Izubro, have ya been workin' out? I could slightly feel abs growin' out of ya." He looked at Camie with a confused stare before lifting his shirt up to reveal that his six-pack ribs are slowly turning into abs. "Yeah, I've been hitting the gym and cleaning the trash out of Dagobah Beach."

"Never knew that you'd do charity work. Pretty lit if ya ask me. Why do it though?"

"Figured that if I wanted to make a difference, I gotta start somewhere small. Dagobah Beach sounded like a good start. Besides, I can't just use my quirk for everything, now can I?"

"Makes sense. I don't want to brag-"

"Buuuuut?"

"I can kick your ass if ya don't have your quirk. Like, a massive asswhooping so good that it would shake the Earth to its very core. Like, I ain't even using 0.000000000001% of my power to kick your ass."

"If you're trying to do those memes, I'm going to sleep."

"Aight. G'night, Izubro."

"Don't shove your foot in my face this time."

"But you liked it tho."

"Shut up. Seriously, good night."

* * *

_6 months later…_

* * *

"Oi, oi, oi ,oi, oi… nine months in and you already cleared the entire beach! Oh my… oh my… oh my… **GOODNESS!**" All Might acted quickly as he transforms and catches Midoriya before he can get a rough landing. **"YOU WENT BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS, YOUNG MIDORIYA! HOWEVER DID YOU DO THAT?"**

"I kinda had to also train my quirk, you know…"

**"OF COURSE! HOW COULD I FORGET! YOU CLEARED ONE-FOURTH OF THE BEACH AND USED THE REST TO TRAIN YOUR QUIRK!"**

"More like cleaned three-fourths of it and used the rest to train my quirk. Kinda felt like cheating, still."

**"NONESENSE! YOU DID WHAT I TOLD YOU TO! YOU DID MORE THAN ENOUGH! NOW, LOOK AT THIS!" **The hero showed Midoriya what he looked like nine months ago. After a lot of time filled with hard work, his six-pack ribs turned into six-pack abs. **"NOW, EAT THIS!"** All Might says casually as he plucks out one of his hair and offers it like a cookie.

"…What?"

**"YOU HEARD ME, BOY! EAT THIS!"** All Might says as he shoves the hair towards Midoriya's face. "B-But, that's not part of my diet!" All Might gave out a hearty laugh.** "YOU NEVER FAILED TO AMUSE ME! But seriously, eat this."**

It tasted like shit. "Now, would you like to go have some tea?"

"You know what? I'll take you up on that offer." The tea tasted great. "You should try out for the UA Entrance Exam." And then Midoriya spat out his delicious tea. He did not expect that shit. "WHA-?!"

"Hear me out, I won't expect you to attend UA but I would like you to utilize the entrance exam as a warm up for you and your quirk." Midoriya had to agree with that. He needed to test the quirk out on targets and what's better than targets made of cold-hard steel? He contemplated on that idea and eventually nodded his head in agreement. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

"This did not end well." Midoriya choked out a sob as he said that. His arm is being inspected by All Might after he just broke it. "It worked the first time I used it..."

"To be frank, I'm not as buff as you."

"We might want to have this treated. Good thing I knew Recovery Girl."

"Can I get an autograph after she heals me?"

"Midoriya, your arm is severely broken right now. How are you so casual about this?"

"I can turn off my pain receptors but... not... for... SHIT! Okay, that... FUCK! IT HURTS!" He hissed in pain as he clutches his broken arm. All Might quickly transformed and shoulder carried Midoriya **"OFF TO RECOVERY GIRL FOR YOU, THEN!"**

When they got to Recovery Girl, they were both met with a cane to the face. "The number one hero can't even teach a young boy to punch correctly? Toshinori, you need to be more careful in handling your student." She says as she steps on the blonde man's foot. He yelped in pain and spat out some blood. "Sorry, I caused you trouble, old lady."

"Don't worry about it, young man. Just be more careful next time and bare in mind, this man right here is an incompetent teacher." She says while pointing at All Might who was still massaging the pain out of his foot. After a thirty-minute rest, they thanked her before going back to Dagobah Beach. "What if I use One-For-All to boost my telekinesis?"

"I don't know, I never tried that." Did he really just say that? All Might never had telekinesis. Midoriya quickly concentrated on a pot and tried to use One-For-All infused telekinesis on it. He quickly pushed the pot about a hundred meters. What's more impressive about that is that he didn't lose hold of it until it was about six meters away. "My range doubled..."

"At least there's progress. Now, we'll be doing this for an entire month. Try not to put a hundred percent in everything." All Might gives him a thumbs up and a proud smile. Now they are making some progress.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**OKAY, SO the entire explanation revolves around the fact that I already had two chapters of this when I made it but I wanted to add a chapter of Guitar Shit before I could send out the second. Turns out, I'm in the middle of figuring out how the fuck I'm supposed to do that chapter. Fuck it, the Sports Fest is ending on that chapter. Winner fights and kicks Endeavor's ass.**

**Bakugou: That's a nice fucking way to spoil everyone now, ain't it?**

**Of course. I am having something planned for you to gain more power.**

**Bakugou: What is it?**

**Heheheheheheheheh.**

**Bakugou: I don't fucking like this already.**

**Like, Subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	3. Screwed over again

**Chapter 3:**

**THUD**

Aaaaanndd he got judo flipped again into the floor. "Camie: 3. Izubro: 1. I told ya I'd kick your ass. I'm the baddest bitch in the planet." Camie says as she sits on Izuku's stomach. "You got… lucky," He excused as he panted on the ground. "And get your fat ass off my stomach."

"How'd you know I have a fat ass, Izubro?" She teases as Izuku sighs. She offered to teach him how to fight. It was free, so who was he to refuse? He almost regretted doing this. Okay, maybe he did, but OfA and his original quirk would mean nothing if he can't fight. She only knew Judo and Muay Thai. He hates both of those, but he'd rather know something over nothing. No point in being a picky little bitch over this one, as he says. If he's being honest, he prefers kickboxing more since it draws a parallel to his mom's boxing and also gives him more range than punching and grabbing. "Well, at least ya got me this time. Ya got two weeks before the UA exams or the warm-up, I suppose, and three weeks before the main event. Ya sure, ya want to take both? I got a bad feelin' about this."

"Don't worry about me. Not too much at least. I can handle it." He was lying. He's nervous about both the exams. The warm up could be a waste if he doesn't train harder now. "Ay, what's with the worried look on your face? Ya worried 'bout the UA exam? C'mon, Izubro, it's not like you're actually attending there so it doesn't matter if you fail the exam. Just try to test out your abilities and be careful, 'aight? It'd be a dick move to make this girl worried for ya. That includes your family, too."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks for that." He smiled sincerely at her as she holds out her hand to help him stand up. He took it. "Ya wanna go hangout at Starducks?"

"After I shower. Well, that makes both of us. Why the hell did we wear hoodies while sparring?" She just shrugged as she walks off to the gym's shower room. He did the same thing. After they got ready, they went off to the café.

"So… who's this mystery trainer of yours?" Izuku instantly spit out his drink as Camie asks that question. He didn't expect her to ask that. "He's like Mr. Miyagi without the Mi. Saw what I did with Shitman so he decided to train me. He was the one that wanted me to do a warm-up on the UA entrance exam," His training has been going well. He unconsciously added three percent of OfA to his telekinesis and caused it to double his quirk's range. Original quirk's range. The headaches he got after receiving One-For-All was actually his brain getting accustomed to its power. It can only handle up to seven percent for now, though. The rest of his body still instantly uses one hundred percent which earned him a couple of visits to Recovery Girl. He figured that getting his body used to it can come later since the entrance is coming. "And besides, why would I turn down that chance?"

Camie took a long sip from her cup and caused Izuku to deadpan on her. "Eh, lit. Just be careful though, he could be some kind of pedo or shit like that. Kick his ass if ya need to." Izuku, again, spat out his drink and laugh at the notion of Camie unknowingly accusing All Might of being a pedophile. "What's so funny, Izubro? Don't tell me you're into-"

"Shut up. Don't finish that sentence. Seriously, imagining Al- Mr. Yagi as a pedo is giving me a headache." He almost said All Might. He's sure Camie didn't caught that. Probably. "Whatever ya say, Izubro. Is Bakubitch still fuckin' with you though?"

"Nah. He's not messing with me. Not yet at least." He only looked once into the explosive blonde's eyes and he already knew that he's planning something. He just hoped that it wouldn't be something new. It's uncomfortable for Izuku to have Bakugou think up of new ways to hurt him. "He's plannin' somethin' ain't he? Ay, if he attacks me, he ain't standin' a single chance against my illusions. Besides, I also have my ultimate move." Which is running away while letting her illusion-self get beat up.

"I know you can deal with him but, he's crazy and unpredictable. Mostly unpredictable. He starts a fight with his right arm, by the way." He points out. He doesn't want to admit it, but he cares for Camie a lot more than he lets on. "Noted. Are ya still sure ya want to do the UA entrance exam? Could be a waste of time."

"I mean, when's the only time right now that I can use my quirk on anything that moves? UA entrance exam can help me with that part, at least. Not like they're gonna force me to join. Besides, I hope that low acceptance rate does its part for me." He can't be that good, can he? Unlike Bakugou, he knew that there are other persons better than him no matter how hard he trained. He came to terms with that fact after his fifth beating from his former friend. He just hopes that whoever those persons are, they are not like Bakugou. He's disgusted at himself for thinking of that. He's even more disgusted that he could've been like Bakugou if it weren't for the people that cared about him. _"No point dwelling in that shit…"_ He thought to himself.

"Yo, why are ya starin' at that drink? Don't tell me they didn't add enough milk. HEY! HE NEEDS SOME MILK!" She screams at the staff as he hides in his hood feeling embarrassed. He knew that she was fucking with him. "Camie, please."

"Naaaahhh. This is too fun!" She teased. He sighed in exasperation. _"What did I do to deserve her?"_ He smiles as he the question came in his mind. "Tick Tock, btw. Ya still gotta do a twenty km run after this." Shit. He forgot. That run took two hours. At least he's improving.

* * *

_The day of the UA entrance exam…_

* * *

"This is young Midoriya, after a month of training, you can finally test how far you've gotten for now at the entrance exam." All Might pats his head after he finishes his morning run. Today's the day, after all. He just nodded while trying to catch his breath. **"LET ME BRING YOU THERE!"** All Might lifted him to his shoulders and jumped away from the beach. They landed a few meters from the entrance. Izuku quickly put on his school uniform by disassembling it with his quirk and reassembling it unto him. All Might bid him farewell and jumped off. "Alright, let's see how much I can fuck this up…"

He stared at the large building in front of him. This used to be his dream school. Now, it's just a grim reminder. "Get out of my fucking way, Deku." He turned around to see the man himself. He didn't bother arguing and just stepped aside. Bakugou grunted in response, somehow offended. "Welp, this is it." Bakugou put a foot out to trip him on the way. He already accepted his fate of falling face-first on the concrete. He never landed. He's floating in the air. "Sorry I used my quirk on you. I just thought it would be bad luck to trip." He turned around to see a girl with faint blushes on her cheeks and a chestnut-colored hair. "Thanks."

"Tch, round-faced bitch ruining my fun." Bakugou says while walking inside. "He's very rude. Is he your friend?"

"Nope. Unfortunately for you, he'll probably be a future schoolmate."

"Oh c'mon, you got as much of a chance as he is in making it here! You can do it."

_"If only they just let good-hearted and capable people in…"_ He's not the type to judge people instantly but he already liked this girl. "Thanks for the help though. Let's just get on with this." They both entered the school.

* * *

In front of them right now is Present Mic, a hero. "EVERYONE SAY HEY!" Unfortunately even Mic's hyping can't knock away their nervousness. Izuku was busy muttering about Mic. "Shut the fuck up, ya damn nerd."

"PEOPLE FROM THE SAME SCHOOLS ARE PLACED IN SEPARATE AREAS!"

"Too bad, I was planning of pulling you in an alleyway and fucking you up."

"Nice way of phrasing that." He said, not caring that he just got threatened. "I HAVE A QUESTION!" A guy wearing glasses suddenly raised his hand as high as it can be raised. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO ASK, EXAMINE NUMBER 36013?!"

"According to this handout, there's four faux villains but you only mentioned three! Such a mistake is is highly unbecoming of the reputation of UA! AND YOU WITH THE CURLY HAIR!" He points at Izuku. He looks around confused before pointing at himself. "…Me?"

"YES! YOUR MUTTERING IS HIGHLY DISTRACTING! IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A GAME, YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!"

"Huh, you seem like a pleasant friend to have."

"Wh- I, well, thank you… but please refrain from-"

"That was sarcasm. You're the only one getting distracted anyway. It's _highly unbecoming_ of you, a future hero student, to be distracted by something like this." Izuku said with the most emotionless face he could muster. He almost felt sorry when he turned the tables on the guy but he brought this on himself. He genuinely thought that he kept his muttering really quiet. "PULL BACK ON THAT SASS, EXAMINEE NUMBER 42069! ANYWAY, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, THE FOURTH ROBOT IS A GIMMICK THAT WOULDN'T EARN YOU ANY POINTS. ALSO, YOU SHOULD REALLY AVOID IT!"

"UH, THANK YOU FOR THE ANSWER, SIR! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INTERRUPTION!"

"HEY, THAT'S ALL ON ME. BEFORE THE EXAMS, YOU LISTENERS NEED TO BE REMINDED BY THIS SCHOOL'S MOTTO: PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone cheered those words while Izuku was busy playing with his coin. They all walked to their respective areas. _"How much do they spend for these fake cities anyway? From my research, Shiketsu only had one place with all possible populated area scenarios. Saved them more money considering they're mostly a Police Academy."_ Izuku reached his area, Area B. Bakugou was at C. He looked around and saw the girl who helped him earlier. He's still thankful for earlier. "She seems nervous, maybe I should say something…" He's no expert on encouragement but he had to try sometimes. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you trying to sabotage that girl?" Oh great, Glasses is here. "You know, after all of this is done, you wouldn't be seeing me for a long time." Izuku answers. He already doesn't like Glasses.

"Is that a threat?"

"Up to your own interpretation."

"You'll regret saying that, delinquent."

"Take a number and get in line."

"START!" Everyone instantly gave Present Mic a confused stare. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN WHEN IT COMES TO BEING A HERO!" Everyone quickly ran into the fake city while Izuku uses his quirk to pick up a rock. He reshaped its molecules to turn it into a spike. "Alright me, don't fail me now." Then he ran inside.

"So I just need to test out my quirk with OfA, huh? Not that it matters too much. It only increases my range. Every percent added in my brain; a meter worth of range gets added. It also helps me increase my concentration, which is essential in manipulating molecules. One of the few reasons why I never tried to use it on anyone. Maybe I should stop being scared of that…" Izuku ponders to himself as he spots a one pointer. He quickly launched his makeshift rock spike towards its head at an incredible speed. "That's one down." He heard a laser blast and a machine getting destroyed behind him. "That machine was about to attack you, monsieur! Be careful!"

"Huh, thanks." He says as the weird blonde guy with the belt walks away. He walks out of the alley and spots the chestnut girl he found earlier. She's touching the bots to make them float before dropping them hard to the ground. "She seems to be doing well. Now's not the time to interrupt her." He spotted a robot sneaking up on her and quickly sent his rock spikes towards it, killing it instantly. She looked back in shock as the robot falls on its side. "Hey, pay attention. That's my thanks for earlier, too."

"T-Thanks!"

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He turned around to see Glasses pointing accusingly at him with his right hand and karate chopping the air with his left. "ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTACK ANOTHER EXAMINEE! YOU SHOULD BE REJECTED FOR THIS!"

"You seem like you're good at judging people. A skill worthy of a stingy person to have."

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?!"

"No, I'm just making fun of you. Toodles!" He waves at Glasses goodbye before running off to find more robots to kill. He was running when he saw debris about to fall on an unsuspecting examinee. He quickly rushed towards them and dispersed the debris before it could hit its target. "Huh? What the hell are you doing, jerk? Screw off." The girl with the weird earlobes seems thankful.

"Eh, you're welcome." He responds as he went off to find more robots.

* * *

"This year's examinees seem interesting, don't 'cha think? Hell, they're even rowdy back when we were doing an orientation. Specially that green kid with the rock spike. The purple-haired girl didn't even know that he saved her. He doesn't seem bothered by her attitude at all. The kid seems nicer than he lets on! That's real great! What do you think, bro?" Truth be told, Present Mic did not know of Izuku's uncaring attitude. "I'm not impressed. This exam doesn't impress me the slightest. He's also distracting himself by helping other examinees who aren't even thankful." The man in the shadows said, not really caring about the exam. He already suggested it multiple times to change the exams to give kids with non-combative quirk a chance but they never did so he just gave up.

"Well, the main event is about to start anyway," A mouse said as he looks at Toshinori Yagi. "Would you care to do the honors, All Might?"

"Very well, principal." All Might says as he presses a big red button.

* * *

"Okay dude, seriously just aim for the head. No need to challenge it to some kind of match."

"Nothing is gonna be stopping me to play fair. It's unmanly to just end it quickly!"

"Whatever you say…" Izuku says as he sends a rock spike towards the robot's head. "DUDE, THAT'S SO UNMANLY!"

"Sure is. How unmanly of me, am I right?" He chuckles as he playfully pats the red-haired examinee's back. "Besides, it's not like you'll be seeing me for a long time."

"What do you mean?" When he asked that question, the ground instantly started shaking. "WATCH OUT!" The red-haired kid screams as he pushes Izuku out of the way. The debris dropped on him but it didn't do any damage. "Woah, that was close. Thanks for the save."

"Hey, it's the manly thing to do."

_"If I had a hundred yen for every time he said manly… eh, I'd probably be able to buy a couple of candies for Fubuki. Her happiness comes first, after all." _He thought about his little sister. "No time to think, bro. Let's run. Like, holy shit, that thing is huge." He yelled, while pointing at the giant robot the size of a skyscraper right now. "Holy shit indeed. Time to use Camie's special move." He stood up and ran at the opposite direction. Every other examinee is running as well.

"T-THIS MUST BE THE GIMMICK! WHY DID UA MAKE IT SO BIG?" A midget exclaims in fear. Everyone was busy running away but the small kid is frozen in fear. Izuku slapped him across the face. "No time to screw around. Let's go. NOW!"

"HELP!" Izuku turns around as he sees the same girl that helped him earlier stuck under a rubble. _"UA's gonna stop that robot, right?"_ He thought to himself. It's approaching her. _"Right?"_ It's getting nearer. _"RIGHT?!"_

* * *

_At the examination room…_

* * *

"It seems that the zero-pointer's shutdown button isn't responding. Another year, another cover-up, am I right?" The mechanic says.

"Be quiet." The principal responds to the mechanic. "If you weren't as good as you are, we would have fired you long ago."

Everyone is panicking. "THAT THING IS GONNA CRUSH THAT GIRL!" Every hero in the room is about to get to that area quickly but All Might stops them. "All Might, now is not the time to-"

"Wait." Everyone fell silent as they saw All Might pointing at the screen. It was the same sarcastic examinee running towards the zero pointer. "This is what separates the hero from the students." All Might exclaims. _"Be careful, please."_ He knew in his very soul that being careful is the last thing his successor is when he sees someone who really needs help. He saw it when he helped the cat off the tree. He saw it when he comforted a kid who got lost near the teashop. He saw it when he saved his skinny version from a falling tv by pushing him out of the way and getting hit instead. "Please…"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS JUST AN EXAM! SURELY THEY WILL STOP IT BEFORE IT HITS THE GIRL!" Glasses explains to him as he blocks his path. "WHY ARE YOU RISKING YOURSELF FOR SUCH A THING?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN EARNED ENOUGH POINTS TO PASS YET!"

Izuku quickly pushed Glasses out of the way. "Something probably went wrong. Besides, she looks like she really needed help." He says as he runs closer towards the giant. _"It broke my legs last time and sent me high up the air… Fuck it." _He concentrates One-For-All on his legs and leapt. His adrenaline helped him ignore the pain as he concentrates One-For-All on his brain. "Ten Percent Dispersion." He says as he manages to scatter the giant's molecules as he makes his way towards its head. He pulled out his lucky coin and sent it towards the head before manipulating it to destroy every inside parts of the robot. The coin went back to his hand as the robot's inside started short circuiting. He went beyond his normal seven percent limit to make sure that the robot stays dead. His nose is bleeding and his head is aching. Also, he's falling down alongside an exploding robot.

"Am… I… seriously gonna die now? Heh, always knew those ten months ago with Shitman was a fake-out." He said before passing out only to be awakened by a hard slap. He stared at the ground though he never fell. He looked to the side to see it was the chestnut-colored hair girl that saved him. "R-Release." She said before vomiting rainbows. He dropped down to the ground. He felt pain from his legs but he shut down his pain receptors quickly. "This is the eleventh time this month, young man." A familiar voice complained.

"R-Recovery Girl?" He said before getting smacked in the head by her cane. "Darn right it's me. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't go around breaking your bones?"

"Well, the robot isn't stopping so I had to do something. Besides, I can do something." And then his quirk's effect wore off and he screamed in pain for his broken legs. Recovery Girl gave an exasperated sigh before healing her patient. "Here's some gummy bears. Helps you retain your energy."

"Thanks…" He said while standing up. His coin trick worked. Good thing no one would expect a coin to do that much damage before. Everyone around him was murmuring about him.

"He never actually tried to acquire any points and just kept saving us. The fool."

"He destroyed that zero-pointer for nothing."

"His quirk's power is all for nothing."

"Hey, at least don't make it seem like you want me to hear it. The UA Entrance Exam was just a warm-up anyway." He brushed off all their gossips. "What the hell do you even mean?"

"It means that I just wanted to test my quirk on robots. This school is the last thing I want to attend right now. Welp, it's gonna be a week before the Shiketsu Entrance Exam. Good luck to you guys!" He salutes at them before walking away. _"I only got eleven points anyway, so I wouldn't have passed."_

"YOU LOOKING DOWN ON US? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!"

"I almost got killed so yeah, this is probably a game," That ticked them off a lot more. "Jeez, calm down. I only got like, eleven points. I won't pass either way."

While a lot of people were angry, there were a few that silently thanked him for saving them from the giant. They were just too afraid to speak up. Glasses in particular… _"That… he… he risked his life for something controlled by the school? For what? To save that girl who wouldn't really be hurt? I would have done the same if this isn't an exam. I never would have sacrif- wait… he figured out the whole point of it all. This IS the Hero Course. He truly is someone that I never should have underestimated."_ He thought to himself as he watches the one who destroyed the giant walk away without a care of whether he passed or not. _"He unknowingly showed everyone what it means to be a hero. Even when it costed him his chances of ever attending UA, he still saved that girl…"_

All Might looked on to the screen proudly. "This is what separates the heroes from the wannabes. The courage to save others even if it hurts or kills you, that's what a true hero is." Everyone was cheering when the examinee singlehandedly destroyed the gigantic robot. That was until a phone rang. The principal picked it up. "This is Principal Nezu, how may I help you? Oh, is that you, Director?" Everyone held their breath when the Director spoke up. "Sir, with all due respect, do we have to do this? That boy wants to go to another school. I, I understand." Nezu put down the phone before looking to the staff.

"Unfortunately, it looks like that Examinee Number 42069 will have to be forced to stay at UA."

"B-But, Sir, we just can't force a child to attend our school like that." All Might tried to argue but silenced himself when the principal raised his hand. "He did not say anything about not allowing the child to do any other entrance exam. If anything, he might give us a reason to expel him. The Director never said we can't, too." After what he just heard, All Might's hand formed into a fist with frustration. _"Of course he will do everything he can to be expelled. I hate to agree with him but putting him anywhere near young Bakugou isn't healthy. Unless…"_ He must help his protégé.

* * *

_A week later…_

* * *

"Ya ready for the Shiketsu Exam, Izubro?"

"Don't worry about it. I got this." Izuku answers his best friend as they entered the campus. The entrance was quite similar to UA but the inside is smaller compared to the latter. It had pictures of past students who became great officers. There were also pictures of heroes that graduated from Shiketsu. They just passed a shooting range. Everything felt simpler, to say the least. "Ay, they got a lower acceptance rate than UA. They be acceptin' only ten of us since this is mostly a Police School that still had a Hero Course. Only Ten Hero students per year so we gotta do our best to impress them. Their exams are mostly interview anyway, from what I heard. Pretty ez, imo."

"How they'll be interviewing us is the question." They said as they walked in a room with three judges. The first one is wearing something similar to a salary man. The second one looks like a detective. The third one was the police chief. "Welcome you two, please take a seat." The chief said. He pointed at two chairs. "You two are the last ones, correct?"

"Yes." They both answered. "Very well, impress us." That's why it had a low acceptance rate. "We have three categories: Combat, Investigation, or Trickery. Choose one. After doing that, we shall decide whether you get to attend or not."

"That fast?"

"We value efficiency, after all. Besides, we wouldn't waste money on robots to give a single type of quirk a chance. We prefer good people over good quirks."

"Trickery then." Camie answered. "Then tell us, how are you going to trick us?"

"This conversation never happened."

"What do you mean by that?" As they asked the question, the room started to dissipate. After the process is done, Izuku spotted Camie standing smugly at the door. "I'll be seein' ya when ya ace this test, Izubro!" She waved goodbye before leaving the door. The three judges sweatdropped. "She didn't even bother hearing our verdict. You are her friend, correct? Tell her that she can attend in two weeks." So she passed. Unknown to Izuku, Camie was having a mental breakdown at the end of the door.

"What happens when I choose the other two?"

"In combat, you will fight a volunteer green belt or something equivalent to that from a randomly selected martial art. Without your quirk, by the way. What's the point of having a quirk if you can't fight without it? That is the main objective of Combat. A blonde with temper issues came out all angry and threatened to attack us for preventing him to use his quirk in Combat in which he easily lost. We quickly rejected him as he has somehow revealed that he was doing all of this out of a grudge and prove himself superior. Heroes are not meant to think of themselves as superior. We STRICTLY remind our students of that."

"How about Investigation?"

"We give you a simple case. If you solve it, you pass. If you don't, you fail. Your friend already showed you what to do with Trickery. Now, tell us, what shall you choose?" Izuku thought about it for a while. He's no good in Trickery and he tends to overthink in mysteries which tends to get him to the wrong answer, so Investigation is out of the question. That only leaves one thing, "Combat." The Judges nodded as they called in a volunteer combatant. He had boxing gloves. He got the right choice.

_"You wanna learn how to fight?" Inko asks as she's wiping her sweat off with a towel. "Yes."_

He swayed out of the jab before countering with his own to the stomach. The boxer backed up and put on a guarding position.

_"Remember, if your opponent is trying to dodge your attacks and wear you down, he's an outfighter. He'll make you lose your stamina and then finish you off when you're tired. Best way to deal with them? Be fast and aggressive. Get in close and hit them as much as you can." Inko says as she dodges another punch from her son before delivering a light uppercut to him. She was a hybrid boxer. "Also, use that new ability of yours when you have to. It seems like you can transfer energy to different parts of your body." Another dodge and another counter from his mother. He tries to concentrate more but Inko is using her quirk to pull herself back and prevent him from pulling her into an opening."_

He rushed the boxer quickly by jumping into the air and doing a drop kick. The fighter never expected him to fight in a different way and neither did the judges. If he's being honest, he only learned this from when he watched Pro Wrestling. He thought that dropkicks were cool. The boxer didn't back down though as he stood up.

_"The fighting ring is no time to think of plans. You need to follow your instincts and predict your opponent's next move. Simply put, be faster. Think faster. Hit faster." She was about to deliver a final punch to Izuku but he reacted in a way he never thought he would try. Due to the desire to learn something, he unconsciously added five percent of One-For-All to his eyes. Everything slowed down in his point of view, from the flaps of a bee's wings to Inko's supposed punch. He moved out of the way as if it was an easy thing to dodge a punch that is an inch from your face and sent a powerful right cross to his mother's abdomen. The woman stumbled back a bit but is still standing. "Not bad. You're learning something, Izuku." She says as they continued their match. She won but he got a few punches in, which is saying a lot since she's a Pro Boxer. "Remember, fight smarter, not harder. Fighting as a hero is different from fighting as a boxer. There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to saving civilians, Izuku. Now, would you like some Katsudon for dinner, sweetie?" She says with a smile as she holds out a hand for him. He took it._

In the present, Izuku also transferred Five Percent One-For-All to his eyes. _"They can't disqualify what they can't see…"_ He dodged an uppercut that was just an inch from contacting with his chin and he countered with a Roundhouse kick to the chest. That staggered the boxer quickly but Izuku wasn't finished, he rushed in and almost delivered a hook to the liver, if it weren't for a timer sounding off its alarm. "Time's up. What do you think, sir? Is he worth it?"

The boxer stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. "If we had more time, he would've beat me. He passed."

"Thank you. You may now take your leave. You will be given your compensation tomorrow." The boxer bowed before leaving through the same door he entered. "As for you, you used your quirk." Izuku quickly drew in a sharp breath. "And you just told us through that sharp breath of yours. You tried to be subtle and you were close to keeping it secret. You passed."

"W-What?! How? You just said that I used my quirk! I should've failed…" He's in shock after hearing that he passed. "Who are we? Fools? Do you really think that we don't encourage students to take any advantage they can get when it comes to dealing with villains? We expect our hero students to take initiative if it means to save a civilian. Even if it means fighting dirty. The only reason we rejected the previous blonde is because of his attitude and ill intentions to become a hero. We will never allow a student like him in our school. Your case is different. You had an opportunity and you took it. That's why you passed. Please try to make it more subtle next time, still. We are excited to see what you are capable of when we maximize your potential as a hero." He thanked them, bowed, and said his goodbyes. Outside, he spotted Camie waiting for him and told her the good news.

"HELL YEAH! I CALL COFFEE DATE! THIS IS TOTES MAD LIT, IZUBRO! WE ARE GONNA KICK ASS!" She said while hugging him. He didn't stop her this time as he was too relieved that they allowed him to do that. For the first time, he hugged her back which shocked both of them.

* * *

_Another week later…_

* * *

"Hey, Izubro, your obligatory UA letter is here. Wanna go and see-" Camie entered the apartment as she witnesses Izuku dressed as a dragon while Fubuki is dressed like a female knight. "Ms. Illusions, the great wizard of Apartomentum! I told you my friend will arrive, bad dragon!"

"Ah, uh, yeah! Get ready to get your butt kicked so hard that it would cause a geological event, dragon!"

"What's a geological event?" Fubuki asked. "Something you'll learn at school when you get older, little Ki. Now, what's this about a UA acceptance letter?" He grabbed the hologram projector from Camie and set it down on the table.

**"I AM HERE!"** All Might said with a shout. "All Might! Is he gonna be a teacher in UA, big brother?"

"I think he is… I don't see the point of them sending this letter though."

**"Young Midoriya, originally the principal should be the one that would inform you about your state at UA but he requested that I be the one to tell you."** He coughed nervously through the screen. Izuku and Camie thought that something's wrong. **"I come as a bearer of good news and bad news… The good news is, you would have failed, but who are we to deny those people who saved others? Take a look of this video."**

"U-um, Mr. Mic, can I somehow give my points to some guy?"

"Why is that little listener?"

"He, uh, saved my life and I heard that he only had eleven points before I passed out from nausea. I just thought that it would be unfair that he didn't pass because of doing the one thing a hero does, ya know?" The video went back to All Might. **"You see, young Midoriya? The girl was willing to give you some of her points to you for saving her. Call it the fruits of your labor, and for that, we awarded you rescue points. Seventy Points, to be exact. Sixty for saving that girl from the zero-pointer, and ten from saving participants from different hazards around the area. Combine that with your eleven villain points and you gain eighty-one points, making you the highest scorer in our exam."** Fubuki cheered but Izuku and Camie is not liking where this is going.

**"Now, for the bad news, most of the teaching staff is aware that you don't want to attend UA but the Director had other plans. Who is he, you ask? He's the one truly in charge of our school. The principal just manages in his place. If he so desires it, he can shut down UA if he wanted to."** Izuku is having a hard time breathing now. All Might was no longer smiling._"He's kidding right? He… I can't… dammit. Dammit."_

**"I'm sorry, young Midoriya, but you are to be forced to attend UA." **All Might said with a grim look on his face.

"Um, big brother, what does he mean?" Fubuki looked at the face of her brother with sadness laid across his face as Camie comforts him. "It's gonna be okay, Izuku. We'll find a way to get ya outta there, ya know?"

"Fu- Screw that director. I can't even blame All Might or UA for this. Even if I disliked that school, I wouldn't want to be the reason that it got shut down. I just wished that they didn't have to be forced to do this. Fudge." Even in his sad state, he still couldn't bear to swear in front of his little sister. "Look, Shiketsu starts a week after UA, there's plenty of chance that ya can take to get outta there. Ya just gotta find it." His phone suddenly lit up from a message. It was from All Might.

_altruisticTrace has started bothering procrastinatingWebhead [PW]_

AT: Meet me at Dagobah Beach. Now.

_altruisticTrace has stopped bothering procrastinatingWebhead [PW]_

"I need to go. Like, right now." Izuku said, standing up. _"All Might needs to explain this to me in person. A better explanation than the one at the hologram."_

"I'll go with ya."

"You don't have to. Besides, little Ki needs a playmate." He puts a hand on Camie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She sighs and nods and carried Fubuki to her playset. He left without another word. "Is big brother going to be okay, Ms. Illusions?" She stayed quiet for a moment before finally giving out an answer that she's sure about. "I don't know."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry if the Shiketsu entrance exam is a bit underwhelming. It's kinda shitty but I am trying to make the entire school about efficiency and stuff like that. Besides, the place is a police school so there's no point in making a bunch of robots for just a few students. Top Tier policemen including Detective Naomasa attended this school. **

**Bakugou: Who's the Director, anyway?!**

**I mean, it's kinda obvious who it is. Anyway, if you guys are worried, Izuku won't be staying in UA for long. Maybe just a week before he finally gets kicked out.**

**Bakugou: Let me guess, by acting like me.**

**Nope. He'll try multiple different things but UA would resist the urge to expel him quickly. THing is, try not to think much on it.**

**Bakugou: The Shiketsu Exam still sucked. I could have easily passed it.**

**Except you didn't. If you paid close attention, you would know that you didn't. Shiketsu doesn't have time to fix your act, and besides, they focus more on their Police Course students but still gives the Hero Course students equal quality to UA. They can really pull off a tight budget. Anyway, to answer an unasked question, All Might did not call in a favor to make Izuku pass the Shiketsu Exam. Circumstances are, he passed on his own right along with Camie. All Might called in a different kind of favor though. That, I won't tell until Izuku finally made it to Shiketsu. ANd when I'm done making OCs. Seriously, why the hell did I ask people to even give me OCs? My laziness got the best of me. I already got the concept for their quirks but I'm still working on their personality. I need to at least try to not make them one-sided. Of course, the original SHiketsu students will be knocked down a year like Camie so that I don't have to work on more than I can approve.**

**Bakugou: Yeah, well, take your fucking time then. You suddenly got interested in this side-project of yours, didn't you?**

**What can I say? Once I got an idea, I'll act on it. I just can't resist the urge to get it out of my mind though. But hey, this could be the stupidest idea I could think of. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment, and hit that notification bell. PEACE!**


	4. First First Day, not that great

**Chapter 4:**

He ran as fast as he could towards the beach and spotted the thin blonde man waiting for him. "Mr. Yagi!" The man instantly looked at him with an apologetic face. "Y-Young Midoriya!" They were running towards each other until Izuku leapt into the air. All Might instantly knew what was coming and ducked out of the way of his student's dropkick. "What. The. Hell? Why am I going to U-fucking-A?!"

"Midoriya, the Director's word is law."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh. Why does it have to be law? He's not even associated with the police or the government."

"Let me tell you the only two things that people know about him: His family name is Akira, and his family created UA. The family always had the school's best interest at heart. I don't know what he wants with you but we need to follow what he says or the school shuts down. We can't have thousands of students suddenly being dropped out at once just for the sake of respecting the other's wishes but, here's the thing. Unless you don't mind it being put in the permanent record, you can try and give the school a reason to let you go."

"Why would I care about the stupid things I did that's gonna go down on a piece of paper? Ironically, Bakugou is the one worried about that."

"Look, being forced aside, are you okay?"

"Is the pope Jewish, All Might?" Izuku asks. He literally isn't okay with this. "Right, I get your point, young Midoriya. In fact, I was against you going to UA. Having you near Bakugou at all will not end well. The best I could do is to have you two be in a position where you can talk it out."

"Bakugou talking it out is like big sis not getting all tsundere like to this one crush she has. Basically speaking, not gonna happen." He firmly believed that Bakugou is one of the most, if not, the most unreasonable person he ever met. He can't believe that they used to be best friends. The worst part is, he missed those times. He shook it off and went back to the subject. "Look, the point is, I'm not gonna bother with anyone unreasonable."

"You're being unreasonable right now." All Might got him there. "Ugh. Fine. Just, stop us before we do anything drastic, okay? I can't trust myself to not hurt him." All Might wasn't sure whether his successor was joking or not. Then again, he's still human. Humans tend to be a lot more flawed than everyone expects themselves to be. "Okay. Now, let's go for a nightly jog, shall we?"

"About that… I'm gonna have to pass it up."

"Why so?"

"I kinda promised my little sister that I'd play with her right now. I always keep my promises, you know?" He shrugged as he looked expectantly at his mentor. He's not actually feeling like he wants to jog right now. "Very well then. I tend to forget that you are a good brother."

"…Right." Izuku was pretty sure that All Might unknowingly gave him a backhanded compliment. The blonde superhero just seems too earnest to actually insult anyone on purpose. "I'll be seeing you at UA, young Midoriya!"

"Not for long."

"Of course!" And then he transformed and jumped off. "Was that All Might? Darn, how is a big guy so good at hiding?" A passerby said, visibly confused. Izuku just shrugged at him and ran back to his house. He knocked on the door and Fubuki answered it. "Hey, lil Ki, where's Camie?"

"Right… here…" Izuku looked further inside to see her playing twister with Tatsumaki. "Sis, I thought we talked about you not being that flexible."

"To heck with your statement, you little goose. Fubuki, spin the wheel." Fubuki used her quirk to spin the wheel. "Uh… right foot at blue, big Sis." Tatsumaki struggled to put her right foot at the blue spot while Midoriya chuckles at the corner, watching his sister suffer. "Camie told me everything. You sure you want to get yourself kicked out of my alma mater?"

"Yeah, you do know that Bakugou would also attend there, right?" Tatsumaki's eyes briefly shown anger before dissipating it quickly. "That jerk? Of course, he'd get in. His mom is such a nice woman, where'd he even got that anger from?"

"His mom is a total milf." Camie interrupted. "CAMIE!"

"What's a milf?" And then Fubuki had to make everything awkward between the three technically adults. Two teenagers and a twenty-year-old, to be precise. "Nice job, Camie."

"I'm sorry, that was real wack of me. But seriously though, didn't you say you got this crush on his mo-"

"I never said that. What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure you did. I gotta be honest, I'd be gay for her."

"Um, please answer my question?" Fubuki is still unsure what the word meant. Nobody bothered answering it. "And uh, left foot on red." Camie easily put her foot between Tatsumaki's legs and smiled smugly at her. "You wanna go, Witch?"

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, fam? Can't beat me without your quirk? Quirk or miss, I guess you can't quirk huh? Wait, no, that sounded better in my head. Not as lit as I freakin' thought."

"Well, uh, a milf is another meaning for a nice woman. Just don't call older women like mom a milf, alright? They preferred nice woman."

"Okay, big brother."

"Oh, and you guys better stop arguing. I am not cleaning up your mess again." He warned the two girls playing Twister. "Hey, I'm the older sibling here."

"And I'm the mature one."

"…Fair enough."

"Right hand at yellow." Tatsumaki struggled to reach yellow with her right hand but she fell on top of Camie and the force made Camie fall as well. "Pfft, ha! I knew you were freakin' wack. Like, holy moley, ya suck so much at twister."

"All right, that's it." Tatsumaki activated her quirk and every doll lifted itself. Camie started breathing out multiple illusions. Izuku facepalmed as he hides Fubuki and himself behind the couch. "Don't get involved with this, me. Don't just do it." And then the two clashed.

"Okay, seriously, Tatsumaki, you're twenty years old and a hero. You can't just use your quirk on people." Hisashi said while picking up multiple objects launched at each other. "Yes, papa."

"And Camie, for the love of god, I don't want to go home and open the door to a Winter Wonderland."

"Sorry."

"Izuku, good job putting your little sister under cover but try to stop these two sometimes." Izuku just nodded. His dad got a point. "Your mom's gonna kill me."

"You say that as if she actually could, dad."

"She's a World Champion, Tatsu. What am I gonna do? Dodge?"

"I sometimes wonder who wears the pants in this family." Izuku said bluntly. "H-Hey! Just, help me out here and go to sleep. Camie, go home. You live next door. You got hero work tomorrow, Tatsu. Izuku is apparently going to UA, congratulations, I'm making Katsudon."

"This is so bittersweet." Izuku deadpanned at his dad, conflicted on whether he should enjoy that Katsudon or not. Even then, he enjoyed it. Sleep, however, he didn't enjoy it.

* * *

_The next week…_

_One Week Left To Be Expelled…_

* * *

"You got everything you need?"

"Yes, dad."

"KICK THEIR ASS, SWEETIE!"

"I don't think I'm legally allowed to do that, mom."

"METAPHORICALLY KICK THEIR ASS, SWEETIE!" Izuku was pretty sure that Fubuki is still here. "Eh, that's mom and dad's problem." He waved goodbye and went his way to UA. As he was walking, he's already developing plans on how to get out of that school. "Going by how All Might described the Director, he'll probably make sure that I can't drop out. Huh, guess I'm gonna have to do everything they told me not to do so I wouldn't get expelled. I did hear about an entire class getting expelled last year by a teacher who had his standards too high… maybe I could drop below that?" He rode his train to UA, and once he got there, he stared at the big gate in front of him. "Here goes nothing."

"Damn, that's a pretty big door. Must be for gigantification quirks. I just hope that Glasses guy and Bakugou isn't on the same class as me." He was about to reach for the doorknob but stopped an inch from it as he facepalmed. "I jinxed it, didn't I?" He opened the door and saw exactly who he didn't want to see every day.

"PLEASE PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN THE DESK! THIS IS UTTER DISRESPECT TO THE SENIORS WHO HAVE SAT HERE BEFORE US"

"Huh? Who're you, extra?" Bakugou's reply caught Iida off guard. "That worked where he came from, didn't it? He's a big fish in a small pond, like Bakugou. The only problem is, he's got a huge stick up his ass. Would probably let someone die if it means following the rules."

"I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei High!"

"Soumei? A shitty elitist then. I can't wait to fuck your ass." Again, Bakugou's phrasing needs work. "I'M SORRY BUT SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS ARE NOT AND WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED IN ANY SCHOOL!" Everyone instantly deadpanned towards the stick-up-his-ass guy as he said that out loud. Izuku's facepalm was loud enough to get his attention. "I AM-"

"I get it. Jeez, can you keep your voice down? You're like every moment my dad turns up Michael Buble's Sway every time he and mom start dancing in the bedroom. In the middle. Of. The. Fucking. Night." The stares are now directed to him. "I'm afraid that that would be too much information. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." And then he punched Iida in the stomach. Hard. "Tell that to the teacher and for the love of God, beg him to expel me." Now everyone's just confused on what he's doing.

"Aside from punching me right now, I have misjudged you. You figured out the secret of the exam."

"What secret?"

"…You're telling me that you don't know?"

"That same fucking secret screwed me over. I wanted to go to Shiketsu. Away from that prick." Izuku points his thumb at Bakugou as the blonde instantly jumped off his seat to try and hit Izuku with an explosion. Izuku dodged it as it hits Iida instead. "Hey, you're the guy who beat that zero-pointer! Nice to meet ya!" He turns around to see the same girl he saved back at the Entrance Exam. He has mixed feelings right now. Partially upset that she's part of why he's here and happy that she made it. "Hey." He ignored Iida getting angry with Bakugou for hitting him with his quirk.

"If you're here to make friends, then you might as well leave." Both of them looked down to see a caterpillar of a man staring up at them. And then he drank from the juice box before standing up. "Really? Well, see you, guys!" He was about to leave but a hand grabbed at his bag and dragged him back in the classroom. His momentary happiness was gone. "It took all of you eight seconds to settle down. What a waste of time. Think more rationally next time. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, by the way. Just call me Sir Aizawa," He says as he throws Izuku to his sit. "Anyway, wear this. We're doing a test."

"What about the orientation?"

"Raise your hands if you want to sit through a boring orientation," You can take a wild guess on who raised his hand here. "Majority wins. Let's go."

They were all in the activities uniform when Sir Aizawa finally came. "You're all late."

"_Weren't we the first to get here?"_ Everyone thought. First, they had to deal with two delinquents, now they have a hellish teacher. Maybe the green-haired kid was on to something when he wanted to get expelled. "All of you did a Gym test without your quirks, correct? To make this quick, we're doing that but with quirks. Bakugou, get over here. You got the most villain points." He threw the ball at Bakugou and the blonde caught it easily. "Of course I got the most points. I'm the best."

"I only said you had the most villain points. The number one is, unfortunately, a very unwilling student among us. Which is Midoriya." He says as he points towards Izuku. "Is he trying to expose me? Seriously? I don't need any unwanted attention." The class immediately flocks towards him.

"SERIOUSLY?! HIM?!" A blonde with a black stripe on his hair said. "This jerk?" Ain't that the Earphone Jack girl? "Oh man, he's seriously getting all the girls?" Is this purple midget kidding him?

"Look, UA screwed me over. You all know how much I wanted to go to Shiketsu instead."

"Why? I mean, UA's the best." The blonde guy said. He's not doing his research.

"If it's the best, why are there recommendation students? They got in because they had connections. Not only that, that prick over there with the ball got in." He's pretty sure he just offended whoever the recommended students in his class are. "Oh c'mon, man. He can't be that bad?" Izuku stayed quiet after he heard that. "Well, you're in for a treat."

"Silence. Bakugou, how far did you throw that ball back in middle school?" Aizawa asks the currently fuming teen. He couldn't believe that worthless fucking shit got the number one instead of him. To make it worse, Deku doesn't even want to be here. That means he wasn't even trying when he beat Bakugou. "Seventy-seven meters."

"Throw this, but with your quirk." Bakugou smirked as he did some stretches before readying himself. **"DIE!"** He screams as he throws the ball far off with his explosions. Everyone stared in awe as the ball went flying off.

"It's very important for us to know our limits. That's the first step to becoming a hero." Aizawa explains as he shows Bakugou's score. It was 705.2 meters. The class cheered for some reason. "We can seriously use our quirks in the Hero Course?!" Izuku had a feeling that this black-striped blonde isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Or maybe he wasn't even sharp, to begin with. "This is awesome!"

"Awesome, you say?" The eternal insomniac suddenly perks up. "You're going to become heroes. You think this is just for fun? Don't make me laugh. How's this for awesome? The one with the lowest score gets expelled. Except for you, Midoriya. Director's orders." Fuck. He didn't expect that. He slightly lost hope when Aizawa said that. "I might as well go for last place. I don't actually want any of these guys to get expelled on the first day. That's Bakugou's job."

"First we got fifty-meter dash. The timer won't start until you cross the start line and won't stop until you cross the finish line. To do this more quickly, we'll be doing this by pair." He ordered Iida and a green-haired girl to position themselves at the start line. "Start." The teacher said, clearly bored. Iida started off fast and finished in no time while the girl just hopped to the finish line. "Frog girl? Huh, cool."

Everyone did pretty much have the same score with the exception of Iida. The last one to race was Midoriya. And Bakugou. "I'll leave you in the dust, you useless fucking nerd."

"Whatever."

"Start." Bakugou blasted his way to the finish line, almost beating Iida. He turned back to give a smirk at Izuku only for it to fall down as he sees the latter just walking casually at the finish line. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, DEKU? YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?"

"No. Since he won't expel me even if I had the lowest score, I might as well get me the lowest score so that no one gets expelled. I've heard of this asshole, he's serious about expelling us." Izuku shrugged, definitely uninterested in an activity where he won't receive the consequences for losing.

"Watch your language." The teacher said. "What are you gonna do? Expel me?" Aizawa's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment as he realized that he can't actually expel this one unless it's actually at the most extreme circumstances. "Well?"

"You only get detention for today then."

"Eh, fine with me."

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE SUCH A THING LIGHTLY?!" Iida proclaimed as he does karate chops in the air. "Maybe because I AM forced to attend this fucking school. I'm not gonna bother following their rules since it won't get me expelled if I didn't. Don't get me wrong, most of you guys except Bakugou are cool but I prefer not to be near that guy."

The activities went the same way with Izuku getting the lowest score in every one of them. The students were silently thankful for him willing to take the fall but are still not risking it. The ball-throw finally came up as everyone decided to let loose on this one. Well, everyone who can. One girl created a cannon to shoot the ball out of. Another summoned a shadow that extended itself from the user and threw the ball far away. Uraraka technically had the highest since she got an infinite score just by making the ball worthless. The last to throw them was Izuku. He checked the ball's weight and was about to give it a weak throw until he got wrapped by bandages. "Every activity, you didn't give it your all. Do you WANT to be expelled?"

"Yes." The shut Aizawa up quick. _"Did he seriously forget about it quick or is he just insulting my intelligence?"_

"Fine. Do as you please. See if you have what it takes to get yourself expelled. You're wasting your time." He retracts his bandages as he looks challengingly at Izuku. "Alrighty then." He might actually take this one a lot more seriously than the other activities. He charged up his telekinetic push with 5% One For All and threw it. At Aizawa. The man bent as the ball hit him directly at the stomach as he was forced to kneel down.

"Am I expelled yet?"

It took every will from Aizawa to not expel that boy then and there. The class was too shocked at what they saw. They saw a boy willing to do anything to get what he wants. They could not blame him though as his reasoning was justifiable. "Three hours…. Detention…. Later." And he realized that he made it worse on himself. "One more try." Aizawa says as he picks up the ball and throws it at Izuku.

"What happens when the ball gets destroyed."

"You get an infinite score. That wouldn't be possible though as that ball is made to be nearly in...des…tructible." Aizawa stares as Izuku just disperses the ball. He quickly looked at the measuring device to see it at infinite. "All right, let's just wrap this up." Aizawa silently cursed the Director for not allowing him to expel Izuku right then and there. He agreed with everyone that someone shouldn't be forced to attend a school that they never wanted to attend. Now he's paying for the Director's mistake. He calculated most of the scores with infinite only counting as a large sum of points. It's just as Izuku predicted, he got last place. "I guess nobody's getting expelled today." The student before him said cockily. He can't believe that the boy was right. There was a loud cheer as the students manage to keep their place here. The only redeeming thing that Izuku did to Aizawa is by ruining it.

"Oh yeah, if this is what the first day is like, imagine the rest of the year. Good luck. I'll probably be expelled by then." Little did the students know, Aizawa smiled crazily at that notion. After that minor inconvenience, the day went on as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Izuku did have to serve his detention time for three hours. It was pretty boring. "How much time do I have left, sir?"

"You got thirty minutes." Aizawa says before going back to sleep. "You're Eraserhead, right?" That quickly piqued his interest as that wakes him up quickly. "Not a lot of people knew who I am."

"Criminals did say something about a guy with a binding scarf and goggles capturing them. You seem to fit the description. Exactly how I thought you'd look like."

"Underground heroes tend to actively avoid attention from the media."

"Or maybe because you don't want them to find out about your quirk. Not like it'd help much. Everyone depends on their quirks nowadays."

"Not everyone…"

"You get my point, sir." Izuku's phone rang. Aizawa raised an eyebrow and nodded at his student. "Big Sis? How's work today? Get to the hospital? What are you- What?! What happened?! Shit. Shit. D-Don't worry about it. I'm calm, I swear, I'm calm. N-No, I didn't stutter. I-I'm fine. Ju-just worry about what's happening there, all right? Bye!" He looked at Aizawa with pleading eyes. "What. Happened."

"My best friend and little sister are at the hospital. Can I go early?" He's begging him. Aizawa would have relished in this if it weren't for the fact that this was a serious case. "You'll serve one hour the day after tomorrow."

"Right. Thanks. Bye!"

* * *

He was fuming as he's walking back home. He felt humiliated. He felt inferior. He needed something to let his anger out on. Then and there, his wish came true. He saw a blonde bitch and a little girl. He always got away with these things so he did what he wanted. He used his quirk, grabbed the blonde bitch by the hair and sucker punch her in the face. He knew that little girl's face from somewhere. He enjoyed hurting her. Like how he'll hurt him. He'll hurt that fucker so bad he wished that he was never born. He hurt the girl a little more. He didn't care if she was crying. His feelings and needs always come first. "M-Mister, please, stop!"

"The more you beg, the more it will hurt, you little bitch. I have to thank you, you were at the right place at the right time. I needed to get my anger off of me." He said and smirked as he hurts her to the point of her screaming. "If you tell anyone who attacked you, I will crawl under your bed at night and kill you. Do you hear me, little bitch? DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Y-Yes." She was crying. He dealt the final blow and sent her to the wall. He walked away, satisfied as he realized who she was.

* * *

Izuku entered the hospital and walked hurriedly to the counter. "Where's the room for Midoriya Fubuki?" He asked the lady at the counter. She blew her gum until it popped. "Room 413. Don't worry, kid, doctor's got this."

"Y-Yes, thank y-you." He ran quickly to the elevator and practically punched the number four. That was the longest twenty seconds in his life. He looked around until he finally saw room 413 down the hallway. He opened the door quickly but gently. There he saw his older sister sitting next to Fubuki, who was sleeping. Camie was also there along with his mom and dad. She had a bandaged cheek. "Izubro, I'm sorry." She said as soon as she saw him.

"Shut the fuck up. Y-You got h-hurt too. You don't h-have to say you're s-sorry." He was trying his best not to stutter. This only happened a few times. "Sweetie, you're stuttering. Are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault. No one could have known that this would happen."

"T-That's the p-problem, m-mom. It still f-fucking h-happened. I-I w-wasn't there. Maybe if UA h-hadn't forced me to attend I w-would have been t-there." Instantly his mother stood up and everyone in the room then and there felt killing intent. "Right, I forgot to tell her about that."

"UA did WHAT?!"

"Honey, let's calm down and think rationally here."

"It's the Director, isn't it? Once he took an interest in a student, he WILL want them in his school. That's how Toshinori got stuck in Gen Ed for an entire year in his first year!"

_"Toshinori? Isn't that All Might? He got stuck in Gen Ed in his first year?"_

"That son of a… gun. He screwed you over. He made Toshinori's life hell in Gen Ed before finally allowing him to get to the hero course by the second year."

_"Just pretend that you don't know_." He thought to himself. "Uh, Ms. Midoriya, I don't want to interrupt in this family matter, since that would be kinda wack, but I got a question' for ya."

"Shoot away, Camie. You're family to me."

"R-Right, but who's this Toshinori?"

"My best friend. He's probably doing well in America right now as a professional hero named Gold Lightning. He tends to be secretive about his work. Do you tend to be secretive about your work, Tatsumaki?"

"Only in really confidential cases, mom."

"Ah."

"I thought you'd be more interest, mom." She pouts. "Big sis, you already look like a little kid but there's no point acting like one."

"What'd you say?"

"That's beside the point. Camie, what the hell happened?"

"All I heard was some large bang and the next thing that happened was me wakin' up in a hospital. Some kinda psychedelic shit if ya ask me. But Fubuki, she got the worst of it. She has THIRD DEGREE BURNS on her fuckin' arms, and all I got away with is a fucking bruised cheek? What the fuck? I should be the one that gets hurt like that. I'm a goddamn adult."

"Camie, you're the same age as I am. And please stop being an idiot and blaming yourself. You got sucker punched." He looks back at Fubuki. "Third-degree burns? Someone with a fire quirk. I never knew anyone other than dad with a fire quirk." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Izuku, look, I know you're worried and I won't stop you from getting worried but… I'm the one with the hero license here. Leave this to me, your older sister, and continue on with your UA."

"I'm trying to get myself expelled, big sis."

"Really? You tried to give the Director a reason to expel you?" His mom intervenes. "Color me impressed."

"Honey, don't encourage him in breaking the rules."

"Only if the one who made them is a dick, honey. Listen to your sister, sweetie. She'll find the one responsible for this. Don't let it distract you."

"I'll be fine on my own, Izubro. Don't worry about it. That fuck won't get an inch in on me anytime soon." Izuku looked at all of them and gave out a very tired sigh. "I just hope this ends well."

**It did not.**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Huh, shit. That kinda went down a dark direction. Who could have possibly attacked them? I got no idea as well. Kinda just exploded that in your faces but you probably won't care. Anyway, his days at UA is probably 2 chapters yet before he moves to Shiketsu. Don't worry, the attacker will get what's coming to him soon. Like, Subscribe, Leave a Comment. PEACE!**

**Bakugou: You completely forgot about me right now, didn't you.**

**Oh yeah, I guess I did.**

**Bakugou: Fuck off.**

**I regret nothing.**


	5. Izuku and Katsuki, best of friends

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**To be fair, this chapter came out quicker than expect because, spoiler alert, it has very little storytelling and mostly consists of Person A beating the ever-living shit out of Person B. That being said, enjoy this early one. I'm about to start writing my new chapter in my other story, Izuku with a Guitar.**

* * *

Second day, usually he would have just casually walked in the classroom right now. The only problem? There's probably a metaphorical rain cloud on his head. Everyone felt it and suddenly felt gloomy themselves. "Fucking Deku." He ignored Bakugou as he went directly to his seat which is unfortunately behind the explosive blonde. "Izuku, why are you in a bad mood?" He heard a girl's voice as he lifted his head up and saw that it was Uraraka. "Little sister and best friend got attacked by some cunt. No, I don't want to talk about it." What came next are his classmates apologizing. _"Apologies ain't gonna help lil Ki."_

"Midoriya, why must you be so gloomy? Can't you see that your negative emotions are affecting the class as well?"

"Hey, Iida, have you ever heard about 'Getting a clue'?" He asked, clearly not in the mood of arguing with him. "Read the mood, sonic. The green guy's upset. Or maybe you don't care about the fact that his sister got attacked?" Says a guy with a tail. _"So the class is not entirely filled with assholes. That's great."_ Iida gets flustered and quickly did a perfect ninety-degree bow and apologized to Izuku as if he's apologizing to the Prime Minister himself. Their teacher finally got in the classroom and started the class. As the day went on, Izuku's mood just got worse with Bakugou constantly insulting him for no reason and other cases of bad luck like some blonde guy from Class 1B 'accidentally' spilling his juice on him. He used his quirk to dry himself by taking away all the juice, molecule by molecule. The day's almost over though since there's just one class left.

**"I AM COMING THROUGH THIS DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

_"People usually have a different perspective of what normal is."_ He thought as the class got excited about All Might being their Foundational Heroics teacher. Only Izuku knew that All Might is not the best teacher. "Hey, how are you so unimpressed? That's All Might right there!" The midget behind him was practically shaking his back. He never bothered learning his name since he's trying to find a way to expel himself either way. **"Today, we will be doing Battle Training!"** That riled a certain person he knew up. "Shouldn't we be doing basic training first?" Asked the frog girl.

**"The battlefield is usually the best teacher when it comes to this. You got your costumes from the school's contracted support company! We may put this to good use right now!"** Everyone got their costume from a support company. As for Izuku? His dad made it himself. It was not a fun time.

* * *

_"Dad, are you sure that injecting those nanomachines into me is a good idea?"_

_"Trust me, I didn't get my Degree in Engineering if I didn't know what I was doing. Probably."_

_"Saying probably makes me less willing to actually do thi- OW!"_ _He flinched as his dad injected him with nanomachines. He didn't feel anything coursing through his veins. He used his quirk and now he definitely felt something. The machines were small enough for him to be able to pull out of his body. "Dad, how did you even make this? _

_"Guy had a microscopic eye quirk and another guy with ultra-precision helped me make this." He pulled nanomachines out of his body and it formed a blade. He tested it and it was sharp enough to cut through wood. "Hey, don't use it on the furniture. Also, watch this, focus your quirk to make the nanomachines appear on your chest area." He did what he was told. His dad pulled out a brass knuckle and punched the part covered with nanomachines. "Yeah, that works as great as I made it to be. Heat is still effective against you since it will probably fry you alive. Just saying. The three of you only inherited a very small heat resistance from me. Like, the only flames that won't hurt you is the one from the lighter." His dad was a lot smarter than him but he's also somehow afraid of his own wife. "Now that the first part of your costume is over, let's get over with the aesthetic part."_

* * *

He came out of the tunnel wearing his costume. He's wearing a tight black shirt with green stripes on them under an intentionally tattered black and green trench coat. He had combat pants and boots with the same color as his shirt. His gloves and boots have grip-tech that lets him stick to vertical surfaces like a spider. It was also made with small, individual materials that lets him manipulate it with his quirk and give him a minor jump boost. His final piece was his specialized green goggles that lets him track down invisible enemies and protect his eyes. His nanomachines are safely hidden inside his body. _"Everyone's got a cool costume."_ He thought as he looked at all of them. "Izuku! Hey, you got a super cool costume." He turned around to see Uraraka in her space-themed outfit. "I should have been more specific with mine since this feels a little too tight."

"I'm pretty sure that the tight costume helps a lot more. I mean, the less the villains can grab from you the better."

"I guess." She scratched the back of her head as she nodded in agreement. "The hero course really is the best." He heard the midget say. _"Pervert? Dang, I knew I never should have gotten last place."_ All Might finally came in as he does a head count on all of them. _"Probably late so he could save his time and energy."_

"SIR! Will we be using this entire city as part of our lesson?"

**"Nope! We'll be starting small and do an indoor battle. Inexperienced villains tend to take their battles outside but the smarter ones will definitely take it inside in closed spaces and numerous doorways."** All Might had a point. Hostages are easier to keep inside and buildings to hide in are better than going outside and hoping for the best with their quirks.

"What condition decides the winner?"

"Can I just send people to the ICU?"

"Will you expel us if we lose?"

"How do we decide the teams?"

"Is my cape fabulous?"

**"ONE AT A TIME! Okay, so, I'll get back to you on that; Young Bakugou, do you really think I would allow that; I am not Eraserhead; I was just about to go there; Yes, your cape looks great!"**

_"I don't like where this is going."_

**"You'll be split into two teams. A villain team and a hero team will face off in a two-on-two indoor battle. The teams will be picked by drawing lots."**

"SIR, IS RANDOM TEAMING THE BEST OPTION?!"

"Because everything in life can be done with order and control and there is NO possible way that heroes might have to team up at random, am I right, Iida?"

"What do you mean, Midoriya?"

"The fact that you don't even understand that makes me want to explain it to you less."

**"Tone down that sarcasm, young Midoriya. What he meant by that, young Iida, is that Pro Heroes tend to team up with other agencies on the spot during an emergency! You must learn to work together even if you are unfamiliar with each other."**

"Oh, I apologize for that assumption."

All Might started drawing lots. Midoriya ended up being teamed with Uraraka. "Nice, we get to work with each other."

"Yeah, just let me take the hits." That worried Uraraka quickly. "Hey, I won't feel the pain. Trust me on this one." She just nodded. Iida was unlucky enough to be teamed with Bakugou though. "Don't get in my fucking way, Glasses."

"Is that how you really treat your teammate?!"

"I could have done this on my own."

**"Moving on, the first ones to fight are…"** All Might immediately put both his hands in two boxes that has been there the whole time. **"TEAM A AND TEAM D!"** Midoriya choked on his spit. Bakugou was on team D. _"All Might, if you wanted us to talk it out, I don't think Battle Training is the best fucking way to do it." _He thought as deadpanned at All Might who only gave him a thumbs up while he sweatdropped. He turned around to see Bakugou with a feral grin on him. He honestly doesn't like where this is going. **"The villain team goes in and prepares a way to defend and hide the bomb in five minutes. After time is up, the hero team sneaks in. The villain team wins if they defend the bomb for fifteen minutes while the hero team wins if they capture the bomb OR both the villains. The rest of us will be watching through the CCTVs. I WILL stop you if you take it too far. "**

* * *

"Assuming the role of the villain pains me. So, we merely have to guard this?"

"I don't care. I'm going after that useless piece of shit Deku."

"He may be rough around the edges, but I humbly ask you to not charge straight at Midoriya. His bad mood might make him lash out."

"Fuck you. I'm the one who deserves to be here, not him, not you, and not anyone in that fucking class. After this, I'll make him bow down and kiss my fucking feet. Maybe steal his bitch."

"Bakugou, you can't just say th-" Iida tried to reprimand him but the blonde is already gone. _"You may not be the greatest person, but please be careful Midoriya."_ Little did Bakugou know, All Might heard it. The hero was severely disappointed in him.

Outside, Izuku and Uraraka was busy memorizing the building's layout. "You look out of it. Do you feel sick?"

"Nope. Bakugou and I go way back. One thing you should know about him: God Complex. Oh, and don't try to date him. He's definitely the abusive type. And he kinda bullies me for no reason. The bottom line is, he's a jerk. Which is why I don't want to lose to him."

"So you're like destined rivals?"

"Not even close. Sorry if that shit bored you."

"Don't worry about it! We're a team."

"Yeah. I guess we are." He goes back to looking at the ground. _"We are?"_

**"ARE YOU READY?!"**

"Mister- All Might, don't scream into our ears."

**"Sorry. Are you ready to start?"**

"Yes."

**"Then let the Battle Training, COMMENCE!"**

"They're not going to put the bomb on the ground floor. Uraraka, use your quirk to make yourself lighter and climb on my back." She complied as she touched her chest and got on his back. He climbed up to the third floor. They made it through an open window and deactivated Uraraka's quirk. "Bakugou's gonna try to come after me. If he does? Run the opposite direction. I can piss him off enough to keep his attention on me."

"A-are you sure?"

"SURPRISE BITCH!" Bakugou suddenly comes out of the corner and unleashed an explosion. Midoriya infused Five-Percent One-For-All to his eyes which helped him react quickly. His current max output of All Might's quirk is Eleven Percent but his limbs still automatically use a hundred percent. Over the week before UA, he learned a few things from All Might. He collected the air in front of him and blasted it out and sent Bakugou to the ceiling while also repelling his explosion. "Suddenly releasing compressed air makes a pretty good ranged attack. Uraraka, run." She hesitated a little bit but ran away to find the bomb.

"Guess I'm left for dead. Now, you can't possibly stay down with th-" He was cut off with an explosion to the face. His eyes were protected by his goggles. Bakugou went in to unleash a more powerful explosion from his right hand but Izuku just sidestepped before Judo flipping Bakugou into the ground. "You can't seriously think that I wouldn't know what your moves are? I'm practically your practice dummy."

"FUCK YOU!" He screams as he unleashes another explosion which Izuku easily dodges with his bullet time eyes. He quickly deactivated it since it gives him eyestrain if he keeps it activated for too long. "STAND STILL!"

"Not in the mood to stand still, Bakugou." He says as he dodges another one. He parries another one as he grabs Bakugou's face and delivered it to his knee. "Great delivery? Be sure to rate it at Yelp."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?!"

"No, I'm just making fun of you. Toodles!" That only pissed him off more. He ran away while the blonde was still dazed and pissed. He activated his earpiece to contact with Uraraka. "Where you at?"

"I found the bomb room but it seems like Iida is guarding it."

"Don't enter the room yet."

"Okay."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Bakugou screams as he bursts through the wall. Izuku didn't have time to react so he was blown back to another wall. He heard him snort. He looked up to see Bakugou snorting and snickering. "I know you want to laugh at me but is Battle Training the best time?"

"Heh, the way you got thrown into that wall, you remind of that little girl."

"What."

"The way I blasted her into the wall, after I knocked her blonde babysitter bitch with a punch to the cheek."

"What." He doesn't like the connections. He doesn't like how he's seeing everything connect. He's starting to realize that now. He just hopes it's a fake story. "Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like you. Maybe she's your sister? If that's the case, that made it MUCH. MORE. SATISFYING." Bakugou's laugh set Izuku off. His green goggles started glowing a lot greener. The wall behind him began dispersing. Bakugou was still cackling without a care in the world. He stood up. He felt power surging through him.

**100% Pissed**

**20% One-For-All**

**0% Mercy**

"So. It was you, huh?"

"Wait, IT WAS YOUR SISTER? NICE!" Bakugou couldn't finish laughing as a fist made contact with his stomach and sent him through the wall. He felt much more pain than he should have. He's still feeling pain even after getting crashed into the wall. "I could always shut down my pain receptors but I could also make anyone else's much more sensitive. The pain you're feeling right now is the air surrounding you. If you stand up, you're not gonna like what happens next."

**_"MIDORIYA! Don't overdo it."_** He heard All Might but he didn't care. He heard another voice. _"Do it. He hurt the people you cared about."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the first holder of One-For-All. This quirk was made to vanquish evil, well, vanquish this monster now." _

_"That's not how I work."_

_"DO IT!"_ He was about to reply but he saw Bakugou stand up and he was instantly reminded of what the blonde did to his sister. He rushed to him by manipulating the nanomachines inside him with his quirk and shot it out like a string of webs. He made it wrap around Bakugou before pulling him in and delivering a jab to the blonde's already messed up face. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT MY LITTLE SISTER?! HUH?! YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF? HERE'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PISS ME OFF, CUNT!"

**"_YOUNG MIDORIYA! CALM YOURSELF, PLEASE!"_**

_"_What's happening, Izuku? Wait, did Bakugou mention how he attacked your sister?" He ignored what Uraraka said. He took off his earpiece and dissolved it.

"A-All Might, what's happening?" One of the students asked the superhero. **"Midoriya. Midoriya!"**

_"Young Bakugou. Why would you take it so far as to hurt young Midoriya's sister? You have done this to yourself. This is also my fault as I pitted them against each other. Midoriya, please don't let your emotions get in the way. Don't make the same mistake as I did!"_

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

"Nah." The girl with the earphone jack said. "Midoriya's a jerk but he's pissed for a reason. Bakugou was the one who attacked his sister. Enhanced hearing is pretty useful nowadays. Am I right, Shoji?" She asked the boy with extra arms and he nodded nervously. "So why would Bakugou attack his sister?"

"I don't know." She shrugs as she watches Izuku dropkick Bakugou through three different walls and then chokeslamming the blonde into a random table. She honestly doesn't know. "But I gotta say, holy shit. Don't piss that guy off." She adds.

_"I'm running out of time. If I go there now, who knows what will happen if I just deflate then and there. There has to be some option that I can use. There's only one option left. I never thought I'd call her for this."_ All Might grabs his phone and went into his contacts. _Inko Midoriya_

He's still standing up. "Fuck. You. I enjoyed every single second of what I did to that little bitch!" The explosive student roars as he lets out another big explosion. It hit Izuku but the raging student's pain receptors were shut down at that moment. He's suffering burns that he can't even feel. "WHY! WON'T! YOU! JUST! **DIE!**" Bakugou keeps screaming as he sends out more blasts. Izuku dodged this time as he goes under the blonde's arm before uppercutting it. The arm bent upwards as Bakugou howls in pain. Izuku was using his telekinetic powers to forcefully pull his arm and fist upwards and create a harder punching force. He didn't give the blonde any more time to scream as he dropkicks him into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND DROPKICKS, YOU SICK FUCK?!"

"Sick fuck? That's rich coming from you." He says as he punches the blonde's head and left a crack on the wall. "You think it's great that you beat up a defenseless kid like that? That just cause you're strong, you can get away with it? Well, you did a bloody good job getting away with it." An elbow to the jaw countered by an explosion to the face. It broke his goggles, revealing his eyes glowing in a very intense green color.

"Must be fun now that you're at the receiving end of a beating, ain't it? Pretty fuckin' lit. Bloody hell, Camie's accent is growing on me."

"Camie? That blonde bitch? I should have touched her a lot more when she was-" Bakugou was interrupted when he felt something pull at his teeth. Izuku pulled it out with his quirk as blood gushes out of the blonde's mouth. "I only pulled out half of your lower teeth." He says as he uses said teeth to impale Bakugou's arm. Bakugou screams in pain as his own teeth pierces through his skin. "S-Stop!"

"You didn't stop when my sister was already begging for you to stop. The world DOES love revolving around you, doesn't it?" He gives a punched aimed at the gut causing the blonde to vomit. "Okay, that's mildly disgusting, I never should have punched you in the gut. I regret that one."

_"That's right, give him what he deserves."_ The voice in his head is back._ "Get out of my head, old man."_

_"I can't. I'm part of you now since I created One-For-All. You're doing God's work here kid. Kill him."_

_"…What?"_

_"You heard me. **KILL HIM!**" _That immediately snapped Izuku out of his rage. "I'm not killing him. You seriously think I'd stoop down to his level?"

_"You so-called heroes and this stereotypical 'stoop down to blah blah level'. This is why Toshinori almost failed to defeat my brother." _Izuku's fist shook for a second but he roared as he sends out a final punch to Bakugou's face, knocking him out cold.

"Shut up. It looks like I already beat him within an inch of his life. Recovery Girl can still heal hi- motherfuck the fucking pain receptors are active again. Yep, this is how my sister felt, jegus, that hurts." He was about to walk away until he somehow got forcefully slammed down to the ground. He hears a familiar voice as he passes out. "Jegus, little bro, how are you even capable of doing this? It's a good thing I placed that Empathy Link on you. How did mom even know that you're pissed right now?"

* * *

Tatsumaki walks with Iida and Uraraka to the room the class is in while the medbots escort Izuku and Bakugou to Recovery Girl's clinic. The students were excited and scared to see the young rising hero, Tornado, among them. "All Might, you got some explaining to do. Why the FUCK did you put my little brother in the same match as that prick blonde?"

"I'm not that much into lolis bu-" The midget didn't finish his sentence as he was then buried into the ground by Tatsumaki. The class backs away in fear. "That's what's gonna happen to you if you don't explain to me right now."

_"Like mother, like daughter."_ He thought to himself as he sweats nervously through his smile. "I knew about their issues with one another. I just didn't expect it to happen this way."

"Bakugou attacked my little sister and my brother's best friend. I'll be reporting that to the principal right now," She says before floating away. She turned her head slightly around. "And All Might? The villains call me the Tornado of Terror. You really don't want to know why they called me that." And then she floats away for real.

"…WHAT?!" The class screams in unison when they know that the levitating hero was gone. "She's his older sister?! Well, they do care a lot about their family." Iida exclaims in shock while doing karate chops in the air.

**"All right, calm down. For now, let's move this to another building. This might have become a horrible incident but you should focus on this class right now. Young Iida, I'm putting you in charge."** He hands the young hero-in-training the microphone before telling him the location of the next class. "What about you, All Might?"

**"I'll be over at the clinic and fixing my mistake. You don't need to tell me everything that happened in great detail. The cameras will automatically record it."** The hero walks away and leaves the class. Everyone was concerned for Izuku but they pushed it back down in hopes of continuing their class. They can't continue.

* * *

Tatsumaki was furious, to say the least. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE BAKUGOU CUSTODY? HE ATTACKED A MINOR WITH HIS QUIRK!" Everything floated inside the clinic but the Principal kept calm. "It's the Di-"

"Director this, Director that. His family may have created this school but I'm not letting him continue on with this bullshit. I'm not le-" The phone suddenly began ringing. Nedzu answered it and his frown turned into a smile. "You're in luck. The Director made a compromise. Your brother is allowed to leave this school for good BUT he has to finish this week. The damages he has done to a potential hero is counted as an extreme condition which leaves him no choice but to expel him to save face."

"Potential hero? That little shit attacked my sister and my brother's best friend. I'm taking him in." The phone rang again. Nedzu answered it again. "The Director says that the school will keep Bakugou at a very short leash. Any aggressive actions towards any student will lead to immediate punishment. There's also an alternative. You can take Bakugou to custody BUT we will keep Midoriya in this school." The Hero growled in anger as this left her no choice. She was about to answer until a familiar voice did it for her. "Keep Bakugou then." She turned around to see her brother awakened with bandages all over his arms and torso. "You're still not okay, Izuku, take a rest."

"I can stand." He argued. Tatsumaki knew that there was no point as her brother already made up his mind. "Why do you even want UA to keep him?"

"I'm not satisfied with the conditions though. Whatever that short leash is, make it a lot shorter. He attacked my sister and I think me beating the shit out of him is already enough. Another thing, what he did to my sister? Tell the entire school about it but don't allow them to share it to any social media so that they'll be able to avoid his wrath." He tells Nedzu who nods and went back to speaking with the Director.

"You didn't answer my question, Izuku."

"I want the world to know who they're cheering for." He answers nothing more than that. Tatsumaki instantly got what he said. She didn't bother arguing. "Excuse me, the Director agrees with your terms. You are officially expelled after this week. I wish you luck in other schools, Midoriya."

"Finally." He sat down on a chair feeling relieved. He only needed to finish this week and he's already on his way to Shiketsu. "You're already healed enough to walk, young man. Go back to your classroom." Recovery Girl intervenes. "Five more minutes?" She smacks him with her cane. "Now."

"All right, all right." He says as he exits the door with Tatsumaki. "Don't get that angry again. You know how annoying it is to slam my own sibling's face to the ground to calm him down, right?" She said as she flies away. He was on his way until he met All Might. He looked away but he needed to tell him something. "All Might, we need to talk. About our quirk. Uh, later." He says before walking away. "Later, at my office, after class. Sorry."

"It's fine. If you hadn't paired us up, I wouldn't have found out. Sorry it got messy."

He opened the door to his classroom and suddenly felt multiple gazes at him. "You guys look like you've seen a villain streaking around Tokyo. Don't ask where I got that idea."

"Izuku! You're all right."

"Mostly. Good News: After this week, I'm officially expelled." The class doesn't know whether they should cheer or jeer that good news. "Bad News: Bakugou stays in here. Even if he attacked a civilian. A kid. A- okay, let's move on before I walk back to the clinic and finish what I started." Everyone jeered at the bad news. "Oh, and Red hair, what's your name?"

"Kirishima Eijirou."

"I guess Bakugou's not as bad as he looks, like you said, right?"

"Oh c'mon dude, you don't have to put a salt on that wound."

"Which is why I'm throwing that same wound down the Dead Sea." He countered with a chuckle. "The day's pretty much over. I'm going to visit my sister, and no, none of you are going with me." He glared at most of them except for one. _"Why does most of my friends consists of girls? Okay, to be fair my only friends are two girls. I really need to get out more. Oh wait, I still need to talk with All Might."_

"What is it that you want to talk about One-For-All, young Midoriya." The deflated hero asks his protégé. "It spoke to me." That immediately caused All Might to spit out blood. "Scary."

"I thought you'd know about this since you know, you're the previous holder."

"I have seen visions but I never heard a voice before. Especially the one that belonged to the First One. Perhaps it's time to tell you the story of One-For-All." Izuku closed in as he listens to All Might's story. "There were two brothers."

"Let me guess, you don't know their names so you settled with One-For-All and All-For-One." All Might spat out blood again in shock. "How could you possibly know about All For One?"

"I mean, if there's One For All, there's gotta be All For One, right? The voice did mention about having a brother. Someone YOU almost failed to defeat. Is this about the fight that gave you your injury?"

"Yes. All For One injured me beyond repair but I made sure that he's gone for good. You shouldn't worry about him anymore. He… killed my master. The holder of One For All before me. She bought me time to escape before. When I finally faced him, he used my emotions against me. That caused me to make a mistake. You made my same mistake today, young Midoriya. You let your emotions get the better of you. Don't worry, I understand why. He attacked your sister to spite you but please, try your best to keep a rational mind." Izuku nodded. All Might had a point. He lost control today but he may as well do his damn best to not repeat the same mistake again.

"Anyway, back to the story. All For One had a quirk that's beyond every other quirk. His quirk is: All For One. The quirk with the ability to take and give other quirks."

"How uncreative can he get?" Izuku snarked, hoping to trick himself of the possibility of a villain like that ever existing.

"Uh, moving on, his brother on the other hand, was thought to be quirkless. All For One loved him very much or at least that's what the people thought. I have no doubt that that villain does not care for anyone but himself. Even then, he gave his brother a simple quirk that stocks up power. Little did they know, the brother always had a quirk of his own. The ability to pass down his quirk to another person. That mixed itself with the quirk that All For One gave him, thus, giving birth to One For All. The quirk created to defeat All For One. Eight generations later, at least. The brother tried to defeat All For One but he never could. At the verge of his death, he passed it on to another person and the cycle repeats itself. It all comes down to you, my successor. Since All For One is now gone, you can give One For All a new purpose. Become the pillar of this country if you want, or become its silent protector. As long as it is used with good intentions, you can do as you please with One For All."

"All Might… all I have to say is, you're a very bad storyteller." That was the truth. "I was meaning to tell you all of this later but it seems like you have finally achieved expulsion. I don't know whether I should apologize or congratulate you."

"Can you visit my sister? Like, in your Hero Form. That's the least you can do."

"Then it is done. Do not worry, young Midoriya, if you need advice, you can contact me anytime here at UA! Don't let Shiketsu become a barrier between us. And also, about that favor I asked for, you might want to… brace yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he stood up and went off to the hospital with Mr. Yagi.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Not really my best chapter but not my worst either. I'm pretty sure the worst one I wrote is that one shitpost at 4chan. Never mind that. ANyway, yeah, turns out fighting is easier to write than actual storytelling so I'm giving you guys some BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Bakugou: He pulled out my fucking teeth.**

**Not all of it.**

**Bakugou: HE PULLED OUT MY FUCKING TEETH! AND THEN PIERCED ME WITH IT! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?**

**Motherfuck, am I right?**

**Bakugou: More than right. Can you make like some portal of some shit so I can go there and smack my own face? Why the fuck would he attack a little girl? That's like, beyond cowardly. FOR FUCK'S SAKE! LET ME JUST GO THERE AND KILL HIM!**

**Nah, I'll let Izuku do something much worse to him. Soon. If I don't forget.**

**Bakugou: Let me guess, Cioccolata style punishment?**

**Nope. Even worse than death. But hey, I might get too much into it. So yeah, here's your first real fight folks, you just witnessed Izuku pull Bakugou's teeth out with his quirk. Leave a like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	6. That or everybody else

**Chapter 6:**

"I'm sorry." Izuku says with a bow in front of his temporary classmates. They all stared at him with a confused look. The guy with blonde hair with black stripes on his head speaks up first. "Sorry for what?"

"To put it simply, being an asshole. I was trying to find a way to get expelled and I figured that acting a little bit like Bakugou would get me to that point."

"You're telling me that the way you acted was a little bit like Bakugou? Like, throw a ball at Sir Aizawa's balls? That's just a little bit of that guy's personality." It was a good thing that the Director suspended Bakugou for one day as an act of good will. Otherwise, Bakugou probably would have killed this blonde. "I'm not going so far as to hurt kids."

"Makes sense."

"That being said, I never bothered learning your names because I knew that I won't be staying here for long. Okay, maybe I do know some of you. Three of you. Technically four." There was a chorus of groans that followed after he said that. "You done? Get to your seat." Sir Aizawa came in on time to start class. Okay, maybe the class had to watch the sleepy hero crawl to the desk like a caterpillar before standing up and unzipping his sleeping bag. "First of all, I would like to make a brief discussion about your disastrous second day, also known to the staff as; 'Angry blonde guy gets pounded by a smaller kid'. Or maybe that's just Midnight, I don't care. Midoriya, I cannot fully express how joyful I am to hear the news that you are finally expelled." He said with a creepy smile.

"Glad to hear you being happy, sir. You haven't been that happy ever since Ms. Joke found out how much you're actually overcompensating." Midoriya quipped. Kaminari and Mineta snorted since they're the only one who got the joke. "Putting that joke aside, I've seen your fight. You lacked power in your right hook and pulling out your opponent's teeth isn't necessary if you could just knock them out. No need for extra brutality."

"Police report once said that you broke a guy's arms and legs."

"How did you even gain access to such a confidential information, Midoriya?!" Iida intervenes with his usual air chops. Izuku still wonders the day those chops can save a life. "As for Bakugou, the Director told me to not expel him, much to my discomfort of teaching a student who's willing to attack a child in order to spite someone. To put it worse, a _hero-in-training_ attacked said child. I'll still find suitable ways to punish him in the future. Perhaps give him a touch of reality. This discussion is over. For now, you're picking a class representative." Immediately after that, everyone started telling each other how they should be the class representative. "Wait, how about we vote."

"WE LIVE IN A DICTATORSHIP!" The blonde with black stripes suddenly screams, prompting everyone to deadpan at him. "Sorry."

"All right, now we know who to NOT vote for. He's, uh, what's your name?"

"Kaminari Denki."

"Yeah, don't vote for him if you don't want a dictatorship."

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you, Midoriya?"

"Depends." They started voting after that. Everyone pretty much voted for themselves except for Izuku, who technically isn't even a student in UA anymore, and a few others. Just as expected everyone had at least a single vote on them except for one: Yaoyorozu. The only ones who didn't get a vote was Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki.

"We got a class rep but we need a vice rep," Izuku said the obvious in case that anyone doesn't realize already. Let's add a twist. He pulled a pack of straws from his bag and held them in his hand. "Whoever gets the longest straw gets to be vice rep."

"ARE WE TRULY USING THIS METHOD TO CHOOSE SUCH IMPORTANT POSITION?! SIR AIZAWA, ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS!?"

"I don't care. Just finish up." He went back to sleep. Iida started ranting about how unbecoming this is to Aizawa as a teacher of UA and was promptly and appropriately ignored. Everyone was excited to see who would pull the longest straw.

"Okay, so the person that got the longest straw is… that's pretty unexpected: Shoji." Izuku points at the big guy and claps his hand.

* * *

"…Do I deserve the position of Vice Rep?"

"You'll do fine. Trust the straw." Again, another rant from Iida as to how unbecoming it is of a former UA student to rely on a straw and again, he was ignored. Lunch came around and Izuku is sitting with Uraraka, Iida, and the newly invited Shoji. "I still cannot fathom how our Vice Rep is chosen by simple straws."

"Trust the straws, Iida." Izuku also wanted to say that Iida would be an annoying leader but he left that out. Some things are best left unsaid. Just then, the alarms started blazing and the students started panicking. "What's happening?"

"That's a third-class alarm. Someone's invading the school," Iida explained. Everyone deadpanned at him. He gave them an exasperated sigh. "Do you people read the manual?"

"Manual?" Iida facepalmed at that. "J-Just hurry along." Everyone started going along. It was pretty orderly until they got into the hallway. Izuku and Shoji got separated from the group in the sea of students and they were pushed near the windows. "Ugh, this is worse than that time mom brought us to a Black Friday sale in America."

"Midoriya, look." He looked out the window that Shoji is pointing out of to see that it's just a bunch of news reporters. "How the living hell did those reporters get in? I was having a good lunch."

"Having a good lunch is the least of our worries right now, Midoriya." They suddenly heard a pained cry and turned to it. It was the tailed guy trying to protect the invisible girl who accidentally tripped in the chaos. "Shit. We gotta stop these guys before they crush our classmates. You got any ideas?" Izuku doesn't have much of an idea. He tends to plan things if it means that either no one's getting hurt or it's just him getting hurt. He looked reliantly at Shoji hoping that he's not as shy as he looks.

"What's the extent of your telekinesis?"

"Biggest size I can manipulate is a head while the smallest is a molecule. Living things are harder to do it on since I'd rather not accidentally rip their skin out. My sister can easily move people though."

"I see… there goes my plan. Unless, you can manipulate air, correct?" The moment Shoji asked that, Izuku quickly realized where his tall classmate is going with. "You want me to use the air and launch you up and get their attention?"

"That would be very beneficial for all of us." Izuku concentrated and tried to gather as much air as he could under Shoji's… wings? Limbs? He never knew what to call them. He gently picked him the big guy up and make sure he lands on a platform in front of the exit sign. "EVERYONE! PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LOOK AT THE WINDOW!" Everyone suddenly took a peek outside and only saw a bunch of nosy reporters. "It's not as bad as it looks but rules are still rules so you have to walk out in a calm fashion. That, and you tried to crush my classmates." The big guy says as he points towards his classmates that Izuku was attending to. Izuku held his hand out to Ojiro and he accepted it. Ojiro then picked Hagakure up. "Nice plan you got there, Midoriya."

"Not mine. He figured it out." Izuku said as he pointed to Shoji. He's not much of a guy to love spotlight. Everything went on for the rest of the day and nothing much happened.

* * *

"And then the three little pigs lived happily ever after." Izuku finished up the story to Fubuki.

"I don't think they actually beat up the big bad wolf, big brother."

"Yeah, that was my version."

"…I liked the old one better. Sorry." Izuku had mixed feelings about that. Then again, he's not much of a storyteller. "I've been recording your freakin entire story, Izubro. It's wack."

"Wait, what? Ah, screw it, I don't care if you upload it."

"Nah, I'll just remind ya how crappy ya are at story telling."

"Did you have to throw the wound into the Dead Sea, Camie?"

"Huh, lit thing to say, even for you."

"Tha- wait… that's a backhanded compliment if I see one."

"Pssh. Anyway, I saw Bakubi- BakuJerk get wheeled in yesterday. Ya got any explanation for that? Did I miss some lit buttkickery? Fill us in on the details, man." He had to censor some parts of that story so his little sister could listen in as well. Even then, it was still pretty brutal. "You don't have to do that for us you know…"

"He said the he should have done more to you in my face. You seriously think I'm not gonna be mad after he said that?"

"Right. Understandable, have a nice day." Izuku facepalmed when she said that. He sometimes wished that he doesn't understand memes. "Camie please."

"Understandable, have a nice-"

"Shut up."

"Und-"

"SHUT!"

"Yeet!"

"Shooooossshh." It went on for hours and Fubuki just looked confused at the two arguing teenagers. Even after all that, this is still a normal day for the three of them. Except they're at the hospital this time. Not at the apartment.

* * *

"Today we'll be having a special class overseen by me and All Might," Most of the class groaned loudly but was immediately silenced after Aizawa glares at them. "You'll soon become heroes. You should be ready for disappointments. Oh, and Bakugou, I can't expel you but don't think I'll let you get away with what you did."

"…Yes, sir." The explosive boy growled as he tries to stealthily scowl at Izuku behind him. The other boy just smiled and waved. "Grrrrrr…"

"You're like a rabid lion."

"FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE-"

"Three days detention effective immediately, Bakugou."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Make that five days. Back to the topic at hand, we'll be doing rescue training." The lazier students groaned again until Aizawa glared at them again. "Up to you whether you want to wear your costumes or not. Some are not suited for the activity." Everyone quickly got ready after that since they were excited for more hero training.

"Hmm? Where are your goggles, Izuku? Wouldn't it be easier for you to spot people with those things on?"

"Would be but it's still getting repaired and upgraded. Some kind of send-off gift for me."

"Makes sense."

"You know, I thought you were a jerk for a while but you seem pretty cool. Wanna hang out after school?" The pink-skinned girl cuts in, doing normal pink-skinned girl stuff.

"Sorry, I'm into red-heads." That was a half-truth. "Isn't pink an off-shoot of red?"

"Honestly, you're too annoying for me to hang out with. Who are you again?" That was a truth. At least, that was Izuku's perspective. The girl pouted in annoyance before answering him. "Mina Ashido and don't you forget it."

"…I probably will."

"Are you messing with me?"

"No, I'm just making fun of you. Toodles!" Izuku says before quickly getting inside the bus with Uraraka. He sat beside the frog girl while Uraraka stayed beside the tall girl. "I'm Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu." The frog girl tells him. "Hey."

"I usually say what's on my mind."

"Shoot."

"Your quirk resembles All Might's."

"It doesn't."

"You dropkicked a person into three walls."

"That's just how my telekinesis works. I'm manipulating my feet to kick harder than it should be and combining it with the energy I manipulated," Technically, that energy is One-For-All but he played it off as part of the list of things that he can manipulate. "It's still a pretty weak one though."

"Hey, at least you got an interesting quirk, dude. All I got is hardening."

"Getting hard's not bad. Wait, no, that didn't sound right. I mean, unlike you, I can't tank any hits. I won't feel it, but it'll still affect me. Shutting down pain receptors ain't gonna stop a broken arm. You'd be a cool hero. _If you weren't held back by your honorbound bs."_ The last one was unsaid but he really did think of that. "You really think that bro?"

"Right, but the guys who's really gonna get popular are the ones with the flashiest quirks. Like Todoroki. Bakugou is an exception."

"FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME, FROG FACE?"

"See? Proved my point."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL Y-" Bakugou tried to open his mouth but he couldn't. "I just learned that. I just realized that yes, I can keep your mouth shut if I hold on to your lower jaw. How freaking useful is that?" Izuku said. He forgot that he can do that. _"As a matter of fact, can I turn water to ice by compressing its molecules to form a solid?"_ That could be useful.

"Seeing as how Bakugou having a personality like crap getting dipped in sewage sauce combined with the willingness to hurt a kid, I won't be surprised if the industry would kick him out quickly." He agrees with Kaminari on that part. Also, that was unusually smart of him to say… weird. "Everyone shut up, we're here." They went outside to see a large dome-shaped building in front of them. "We'll be doing our rescue training here." They all went inside to encounter another hero inside.

"THIRTEEN!" Uraraka exclaimed loudly which shocked Izuku, who was beside her, for a bit. "Welcome to the Unforseen Simulation Joint everyone!"

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asks. "He's busy." Thirteen answers while holding up three of their fingers.

_"He ran out of time today, too bad."_ Izuku thought to himself. "That man is five times more irrational than the average student." Aizawa groans in annoyance when he says that. They then proceeded to talk about rescue training and how dangerous some heroes' quirks can be. Izuku listened to most of it until he noticed something appearing at the center. He raised his arm. "Yes, Midoriya?"

"What's that?" He pointed at the now growing mist which has started summoning people with weird costumes. It took Izuku a moment to realize what that was but Aizawa beat him to the answer. "Those are villains! Thirteen, evacuate the students."

* * *

"Hey Kurogiri, where's All Might?"

"I do not know, Shigaraki. The schedule said that he should be here."

"Dammit. Well, we might as well kill these kids while we're at it. Okay, boys, do your thing." The villains cheered as they ran towards the students."

* * *

"I know you can fight sir, but you look outnumbered."

"Don't worry about it, just go." The erasure hero jumped down to stairs and started unleashing hell at the villains threatening to attack the students. Thirteen started evacuating the students who were busy panicking. _"So the rescue training is about rescuing us? Nah, no time to joke."_

He turned around to see the black mist appearing in front of everyone. "I apologize in advance but I can not let you leave here alive."

"HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU INSTEAD?" Bakugou screams as he charges at the mist. "YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE TODAY!" Kirishima follows ahead but not too closely to Bakugou. It looked like they hit their mark but the black mist looks undamaged. "That was a close one. BEGONE!" The mist started surrounding everyone including Izuku and the next thing he knew, he's in the water with a shark ready to bite him.

* * *

"WHERE IS EVERYONE? CAN ANYONE FIND ANY INFORMATION ON THE LOCATION?!" Iida screams at the top of his lungs, panicking. "Calm down, Iida. They're still inside the USJ." Shoji answers him and everyone sighed in relief. He identified the ones who managed to stay in the entrance as Uraraka, Ashido, Sero, Satou, Thirteen, Iida, and himself. He analyzed the situation using his quirk and came with a conclusion. There's no way that they'll be able to find their way down there to retrieve their classmates.

"Physical attacks can't do shit against him. This guy's quirk got some great uses." Sero concluded as he slowly backs away. Shoji couldn't blame the tape-user. "Iida, you're the fastest of all of us. You need to run away to get help." Shoji and Thirteen says simultaneously. "The alarms aren't sounding even when Eraser's using his quirk down there. The guy interfering with the alarm must be well hidden. You're our best option of getting any help."

"I-I can't abandon my class. It is my duty-"

"No," Shoji interrupts him. "It is MY duty as Vice-Rep to make sure that everyone stays safe, or at the very least, not dead. Thirteen ordered you to get help and he is correct. You ARE our best option. So go get help, Iida. That is an order." Iida was hesitant at first but the vice-rep's unintended intimidating aura when getting in charge has beaten him. He started running for the door.

"You're not getting away." The mist interrupted as he tries to cover Iida with his mist. He was quickly pulled away when Thirteen finally activated their quirk. "Oh no you don't."

"You're just a nuisance. You specialize in rescue but you always were clumsy when it comes to combat." The mist answers back as a portal appeared behind the Space-Hero and started using their own quirk against them. If it weren't for the fact the they could quickly shut it down, Thirteen would have been disintegrated by their own quirk. "Now that you have been dealt with…" The mist started going back to Iida. Shoji had to move quickly or else, they would all be dead. He did the only thing he could do right now and put himself on harm's way, covering the forming mist with his entire body. "GO, IIDA!"

Shoji looked down to see that the mist has already disappeared. _"Already?"_ He looks back to Iida with the mist starting to form again. He used his quirk to try and find any weaknesses and he found it. It was faint, but he can smell it. There's something solid inside it and it's metallic. He created more eyes with his quirk and saw a piece of metal that look's like it fits as a collar. "Uraraka, use your quirk on that metallic object, now."

"Right." She quickly rushed towards it and touched it. "Sero, put a tape on it." He did what he said. He didn't need to tell Satou what to do next as the sugar man already launched the mist portal out of the way. Iida has finally made it through the door. _"Hurry."_

* * *

_"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SHARK? WHAT TYPE OF RESCUE WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"_ Izuku looked stoic on this outside but he's definitely panicking. He can't concentrate since water is making it hard to breathe alongside the fear of getting his body ripped in half by a shark. Luckily enough, the talking shark gets dropkicked by a familiar person. "Midoriya."

"Asui."

"Call me Tsu." She said while their swimming towards the boat. "Nah." And then he got thrown into the boat. Hard. Turns out, he's stuck here with Tsuyu and the midget. The midget also got thrown into the boat. Hard. And then he started crying. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" That earned him a tongue slap from Tsuyu. "Thank you, Tsu."

"No problem, Midoriya." He looked out the boat to see the villains with water-related quirks taunting them. Well, tried taunting them. Those are like sweet nothings compared to what Bakugou says to him when they were kids. "Based on my analysis; they're stupid."

"Can you elaborate?"

"No, they just ARE. Anyway, we're probably gonna have to fight our way out of this one."

"FIGHT?! FIIIIIGHT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU INSANE? THESE GUYS ARE PROBABLY TOUGH ENOUGH TO BEAT ALL MIGHT! ACTUALLY, NO, LET'S JUST WAIT FOR ALL MIGHT TO COME SAVE US!" That earned him a slap from Izuku who used his telekinesis to power up the slap and to make the midget's pain receptor a little bit more sensitive.

"All right, you know what? I have been holding it all in for this week but I think now's the FUCKING time to just let it all out. You're a fucking idiot. UA's a piece of shit school that forced me to attend here. The Director's an even bigger dick than a guy who says 'it's part of God's Plan' at every funeral they go to. You are an absolute piece of shit. I have been observing you from the fucking start. Why the fuck do you even want to be a hero? To get laid? To get popular with the ladies? Are you just gonna run away when the villains come? How could you even call yourself a hero if you just choose to cry and panic, huh? You never should've been a hero, hell you should've just gave up. News flash: Nobody's ever gonna love you. Whether you try to act cool or you 'act like yourself' like those shitty advice from romcoms. Seriously. Fuck you. Actually, no," He turned to the villains in the water. "I have had a shitty week and I am not gonna let you fuckers ruin it any fur-" He was immediately slapped in the cheek with Tsuyu's tongue. He rubbed it before turning to Tsuyu.

"Saying all that felt great, especially the part where I tell this guy that no one's ever gonna love him. Which is true. Thanks for making sure that I don't make it worse for the three of us."

"No problem, Midoriya. Back to planning." Tsuyu acted like nothing happened while the midget is too shocked at what he just heard. "I already know that your quirk gives you frog abilities but are there any things that I should know?"

"I can secrete toxic fluid from my skin or spit it out from my mouth."

"That's good to know. How about you, midget."

"It's Mineta…"

"You haven't earned the right to be called my classmate yet, so you're staying with midget, you undeserving fuck." That earned him another slap from Tsuyu. "Thanks."

"No problem, Midoriya."

"I-I can stick my hairballs to any surface. In short, my balls are sticky."

"Right. Well, you guys know what to do." He said as he climbs over the railing. That caused another panic from Mineta. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Tsu, grab us with your tongue and jump off the boat and into the surface land after my attack, okay?" She nodded. Izuku aims his finger at the water and made a hand gesture similar to a gun. He started collecting the air around him while the villains on the water just looked confused. He released and the air pierced through the water and created a giant wave the launched the villains into the air. Tsuyu quickly grabbed Midoriya with her tongue while carried Mineta with her like a baby. _"You know, I could teach you a few things so you can get more creative."_

_"Still here old man?"_

_"I died at the ripe age of 37. I'm not that old."_

_"Yeah, you should keep quiet for a moment." _And One-For-All did stay quiet as Izuku conjures up more plans of escape that he could use. Mineta looked down at the whirlpool created by the sheer bursting potential of Izuku's quirk. He thought back on what Izuku told him earlier. _"How could you even call yourself a hero if you just choose to cry and panic, huh?"_

_"You never should have been a hero…"_

_"Nobody's ever gonna love you…"_

_"…undeserving fuck."_

"Grrr… Midoriya… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RIGHT?!" He cried, feeling frustrated, as he throws his balls at the whirlpool and eventually got all the water villains stuck together. They landed safely near the shore just in time to see Eraserhead fighting against the pale guy. The moment the pale guy touched his arm, it started crumbling. It only stopped when their teacher used his quirk on the pale man. Suddenly, the pale man backed away and let a big monster crush Aizawa. "Behold, the anti-symbol of peace: Nomu." The pale guy with the hand fetish said.

_"That thing took out Eraserhead?!"_

Aizawa tried staring at the Nomu again but it breaks another arm and caused the injured hero to scream in pain. _"It has more quirks, too?"_

_"Wait, kid, what did you just say?"_

_"More quirks?"_

_"…I knew it."_

_"Knew what?"_

_"I'll tell you later. For now, focus on escaping."_ Just then, the same black mist has started materializing next to the pale man. "Shigaraki, one of the students have escaped." The pale man then started scratching his neck vigorously as his breathing speeds up. "…Kurogiri, if you weren't our exit out of here, I would've disintegrated you by now." He finally stopped scratching his neck. "Oh well, if the pro heroes are gonna come anyway but All Might isn't, I might as well leave them a lovely gift: A DEAD STUDENT." Izuku didn't even see Shigaraki coming as he places his hand on Tsuyu's face. He could almost imagine her face crumbling in front of his eyes but it never happened. He turned back to see Aizawa staring desperately at Shigaraki. "You really are cool, Eraserhead." Shigaraki says as the Nomu slams Aizawa's face to the ground, leaving a small crater.

Izuku quickly knocks Shigaraki's hand away from Tsuyu and used his quirk to make another windblast. He wasn't concentrating hard enough at the time so the power was weak. Shigaraki merely chuckled while being pushed back by a weak breeze. "Is that all this noob got? Nomu, hold him." The Nomu was too fast for him, even with his bullet eyes. _"Kid, you seem to be in a bit of a fix."_

_"How the fuck are you calm right now?!"_

_"Only because I know that you could easily beat this thing."_

_"How?"_

_"Find it out yourself."_

_"I'm about to die here."_

_"Your quirk lets you control molecules and anything bigger than a molecule but smaller than a head. That includes cells, tissues, organs, and other stuff."_ He still didn't get it. Why would One-For-All say that? Until it hit him. He's not gonna like it, in fact, he hates it, but it's either that thing or everybody else. He can't believe that the first-user is right sometimes.

"Come on, at least be a challenge…" Shigaraki taunts. He's enjoying this and that'll eventually be his downfall. First, Izuku needed to stall him. Tsuyu and Mineta is frozen in fear so he's gonna have to talk. Good thing he's decent at talking. "So, is that thing human?"

"Hmm… Not anymore. Poor fuck. Never knew how many quirks Sensei injected into him."

_"Sensei?"_

_"Just as I suspected." _The first-user said with a pained voice. Izuku did not like this.

_"What?"_

_"Focus on surviving this thing first."_

"Soooo… that's what happens when a lot of quirks get shoved into you?"

"Pretty much, noob."

"And that thing can beat All Might." He asked. Shigaraki nods suspiciously as he slowly backs away. That's just what Izuku needed, distance between him and Instant Death Number Two. Now he only needs to beat Instant Death Number One. "So what you're saying is, Nomu is the Scissor to All Might's paper?"

"You're lame for putting it that way. Think of it as a Ghost/Dark type before Fairy got along." If this guy wasn't so murderous, Izuku would have been friends with him. Shigaraki continued backing away for a bit. _"That's enough distance, kid. At the bare minimum, at least."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

"Well, I gotta say, my compared to that, my quirk's useless. All it does is it makes me move small things telekinetically. Totally situational."

"Shitty quirk…" Izuku smiled at that. He always had this creepy smile that just makes people who don't know him back away by reflex. He never knew that he could use it as a weapon until now.

"Good thing this is a good situation to use it…" Izuku says as he looks at the Nomu's exposed brain. _"I need less concentration if it's outside. Which is why I needed Shigaraki at a distance."_

_"Now you're learning, kid."_

"What are you saying, noob?"

"What I'm saying is," He used One-For-All to enhance his telekinesis to make sure the Nomu goes down. He ripped apart the Nomu's brain. Molecule by molecule. It slowly let go of him before falling down to the ground. "You're Nomu can't regenerate without a brain. That thing may be the scissor to All Might's paper. **But I'm the fucking rock.**"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CHEATED! FUCKING HACKER! YOU'RE DEAD." He started running towards Izuku with his hands out. Izuku was just staring at him. _"HOW DARE THAT FUCKING HACKER NOOB JUST STARE AT ME RIGHT N-"_ Shigaraki stops midway as he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Kurogiri quickly got near him. "What's happening, Shigaraki?"

"I-It hurts." He wailed as he clutches his chest. Kurogiri stared at the teenager in front of them. "What did you do to Shigaraki."

"I needed to make sure he's far enough for me to do it. I also needed to concentrate too. I blocked the blood passage in his heart muscle. I gave him a heart attack. You better leave now… or he'll die." The mist continued to glare at him before looking back at Shigaraki who's clutching his chest in pain. He starts covering Shigaraki and starts disappearing. Before they're completely gone, Shigaraki's head appeared behind the portal. "…You'll p-pay… for… t-this." He said, before finally disappearing. Izuku finally let himself fall on his butt. He started hyperventilating. "HOLY SHIT. I can't believe that work. B-But that's not the worst part. I-I killed a guy. I killed someone. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's technically not human anymore but still. Fuck. I'm a murderer. Shit." He was currently rocking back-and-forth as he's hugging his knees.

***SMACK***

A tongue slaps him across the cheek for the final time. He quickly snapped out of his mental breakdown. "T-Thanks, again, Tsuyu. Sorry you had to see me become a murderer."

"…You did what you have to. Otherwise, we'll be dead."

"Still… I ki-"

"You're a hero to me, not a murderer. Now let's get Aizawa."

**"I AM HERE!"** Great timing, All Might.

_"Don't blame All Might, kid. You know he already passed his time limit."_

_"I'm not saying I blame him, but his timing can't get any worse than this…"_

_"That, I can agree with."_ The first-user tells Izuku as they watched the teachers clean house with the remaining villains. The police came shortly after that and they were mostly interviewed as witnesses.

* * *

"The ringleader calls himself Shigaraki and it seems like his second-in-command is the portal guy named Kurogiri. Their secret weapon to kill All Might was that big bird thing right there. The thing that I… killed." He told the detective who calls himself as Naomasa the truth. The detective was slightly shocked at first but then gave a face of understanding. "It was your classmates or them, Midoriya." All Might intervenes, now in his weak form. They were currently in the clinic.

"I killed someone. Well, it used to be a person but it still WAS a person at some point."

"Midoriya, I'm not saying it's okay to kill, but there was no other choice there. I'm not so foolish to tell you to get over it quickly so, if you want and when you're ready, you can talk to me. Or anyone of your family, for that matter." All Might explains which slightly lessened the weight on Izuku's shoulder. The detective nodded before asking more questions. "What quirk does Shigaraki have? This Kurogiri fellow seems like he has a warping quirk. What's the quirk of the big one?"

"Shigaraki had a disintegration quirk and the Nomu… Shigaraki said that it had a lot of quirks. I just don't know specifically what the quirks are." All Might spat out blood in shock of what he had heard. _"Multiple quirks? It can't be."_

_"You do know what the means, kid?"_

_"All For One. He's alive."_

_"Not the news I wanted to hear but unfortunately, yes. That's why it felt oddly familiar to me."_

"All For One." All Might answered a question that everyone in the clinic was asking. Naomasa coughed nervously. "Yeah, I think that's enough interviews for today. Rest easy, kid." He pats Izuku on the shoulder before walking out of the clinic. "Young Midoriya, let me handle All For One."

"No. Your problem just became mine when you gave your quirk to me. We're facing him together if that day ever comes." He told All Might with a determined look on his face. _"I wish I could say the same, Young Midoriya. I might not always be by your side."_

**_{- To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**ANd that's the end of Izuku's time at UA. Now we can focus on Shiketsu. SOrry that it took a while. I needed to finish up some other real life things that took more priority than this. Sorry. Anyway, yeah, Izuku's officially off of UA after this chapter. Or the first part of the next chapter? Eh, what happens will happen.**

**Bakugou: Like in the OG universe, I just made it worse for everyone?**

**Technically you didn't make jack shit worse. The situation's already the worst way possible and you obviously had an obvious answer to your fight or flight response.**

**Bakugou: Good to know.**

**Anyway, the OC's? I'm willing to try and actively not make them an intentional Mary Sue.**

**Bakugou: Deku kills a something here...**

**And it fucked him over. He was against killing here. This shit must be very traumatizing for him. Imagine killing someone for the first time. Or a soldier getting his first kill. They told you all about this at boot camp but it's never enough to get you ready of actually doing it. BUt that's just my opinion on that matter.**

**Bakugou: ANd here I am, casually telling people that I'll kill them. SHit.**

**Yeah, I know. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT SAD SHIT. Like, comment, subscribe. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. PEACE!**


	7. ενοχή: μέρος πρώτο

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Izuku was having a peaceful time right now. He's back home, relaxing at the couch and playing some Pokemon romhacks on his phone. He would've taken Fubuki home from the hospital today but his sister insisted(threatened) him to just lay back at home, knowing what he just went through.

And then Camie suddenly kicked down the door.

"BRO! OPEN THE GODDAMN TV." Izuku, in a panic, grabbed the remote and opened the tv without thinking. It was the news. It talked about the villain attack on UA.

"So you're tellin' me, that some wack ass baddies tried to kill ya and your soon-to-be ex-classmates? Seriously? Come on, man. I told you not to make this girl worry about ya." He murmured something to her in response but she didn't hear it. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can ya rewind that?"

"…I said I killed someone. Or something. I don't even know." He said, still not feeling comfortable about the fact that he had no other choice there. "Oh." He couldn't blame Camie's response to that. _"This is probably the part where she breaks off our friendship…"_ He tried to get that thought out of his mind but he can't. Most of his friends abandoned him in the past. Why not one more? He really sucks at this.

"Can ya tell me the entire story?" And so he did. Everything, from the time Kurogiri entered to how close he was to getting crushed to death by a Nomu. He's stuttering again and he hates it. He hates it when he does that. It shows how weak he really is. Camie was silent the entire time he was telling his story. When he finally finished up, he only realized that he was crying. _"Shit."_

He waited for her to leave or insult him or to gently tell him that they can't be friends, ANYTHING. He was just met with a hug. No quips. No judgement. Just a hug. It was just a bunch of idiots having a feelings jam in an apartment. It was great.

* * *

Tatsumaki came home with a sleeping Fubuki in her arms feeling absolutely furious. _"The USJ getting attacked? My brother getting no choice but to kill? What the actual FUCK?! Oh, All Might is gonna regret being late."_ Her thinking process was interrupted by a moan coming from her little brother's room. "Camie, slow down." Tatsumaki slowly puts Fubuki down the couch and made sure that she was comfortable. Something is happening in Izuku's room.

"Nah."

"Well, stop getting rough with those- JEGUS FUCK- stop getting rough with the teeth, dammit."

"Look, you want me to do this, or not?" Tatsumaki's ear instantly came towards the door. _"What the fuck are those two doing?"_

"I, uh…" She hears her little brother purr a bit more. "I know how much ya crave touching, Izubro. Ya definitely wouldn't mind if it's your own best friend doing this for ya. Unless you're a wack ass sissy."

"…I am not a si- ow! You said you would make me straight!"

"No promises. I just need to mmph mff mnfph mphhh." Tatsumaki is pushing really hard towards the door trying to hear more of this nonsense. She can't believe her little brother! AND HIS BEST FRIEND! _"Mom is gonna kill them…"_

"Mmph mhh mmmph, you're softer than you look." Camie says from inside the room. "Fuck, jegus, the fuckin' tee-"

***CRASH***

They look at Izuku's currently broken door with Tatsumaki on top of it. "Okay, Camie, stop sucking off my brother. You know what happens when our mom comes ho….me" Tatsumaki is currently witnessing Camie sitting down behind Izuku on his bed with a comb and Izuku having hair clips on his head. Tatsumaki instantly went red with embarrassment as she quickly uses her quirk to lift herself up and fix the door leaving an awkward silence from the confused teenagers.

"Did your older sister actually think that I'm giving you a blowjob?" Of all things Camie could say right now, that was the worst thing, in Izuku's humble opinion. "Yes." Yet he still answers her question. And now they're the one with a face redder than red as they cover it with both their hands.

"We don't talk about this, Camie."

"Agreed."

"Yeah…"

"But no seriously, are you fine?"

"I AM." Camie immediately dropped it. _"If I push him too much, he won't bother telling me. He doesn't want to worry me… Sweet but unhealthy af. Yeah, we're gonna have to talk about this slowly."_

* * *

It was his last day at UA, Friday. Unfortunately, the Director being the dick that he is, decided that classes should still continue even after a recent villain attack. "Okay no seriously, why the fuck are we having a class right now? Can't we have a Friday break?"

"As a UA Student, we must be able to-"

"You weren't **_THERE_** when Tsu, the midget, and I almost died, Iida. Shut up." The quickly stopped the earnest teen from speaking. What else could he say? "Yeah, sorry for that. That thing was gonna kill us, man."

"Pussy…"

"I bet you can't last ten seconds when fighting that thing, _Kacchan._"

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU USELESS NERD? I'LL KILL YOU!" Aizawa opens the door covered in bandages just as Bakugou was about to jump on Izuku. "Yeah, make that five weeks' worth of detention, Bakugou."

"FUUUUUUUUUCK! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE ON YOUR S-"

"Six weeks." That prompted Bakugou to sit down as Izuku stares him down with a smile.

"Should you truly be out of the hospital, Sir?!" Iida asks loudly which is exactly what everyone was thinking. "My well-being is not important compared to your education. That aside, Midoriya, are you, all right? I've heard what you did."

"…I'm fine." Only the teachers, police and two other students knew about what he did back at the USJ. Tsuyu and especially Mineta was sworn to silence by the Principal to never mention this to anyone as they will be faced with expulsion if they do so.

_"He's not fine. It won't be healthy to prod him now. I might as well request Shiketsu to help him on this one and if I'm lucky, he'll tell his family. To think that he had no choice at that age. I remembered mine about 10 years ago and it still haunts me to this day. Poor kid."_

"If you say so. Bear in mind, you can talk to me, your teacher, about this."

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DID, MIDORIYA?!" Mineta and Tsuyu gave Iida a nervous look while Izuku is just gave an exasperated sigh. "You're a lot denser that a fucking diamond, aren't you, Iida?"

"What could you possibly me-"

"Iida, drop it. If you always fail read the situation or atmosphere appropriately, then you might as well give up on being a hero. Heroes ARE about always being aware of what is happening, whether it's villains OR a victim's mental capacities." Aizawa knew Iida had potential but he's gonna be a massive headache. _"Why can't you be more like your brother… uugggh, even if you're disciplined, you're going to give me a fucking migraine."_ He glanced back to Midoriya who nodded as thanks.

"All of that aside, your fight is far from over." That instantly caused most of the class to panic. Aizawa smiled under his bandages for not giving the context. It's a fun thing to do for him. "MORE VILLAINS?!"

"No, the Sports Festival is coming in two weeks."

"THAT'S SO NORMAL!"

"It's not just that. You're all gonna have to do your best and impress the pros. Having connections this early would be very beneficial for all of you. BUT if you perform poorly, you have a VERY high chance of being replaced by someone from General Education."

"Those extras? What do they got? Just useless quirks. They won't make the cut."

"Bold of you to assume that, Bakugou. I mean, without your quirk, you can't do anything. Ain't I right, _Kacchan?"_ Bakugou growled at Izuku for even mentioning that former nickname. It was not a fun memory for him but he knew the Izuku was clearly enjoying it. "IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AFTER SCHOOL, I'M GONNA-"

"10 weeks, Bakugou."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Everyone was laughing at him. He turned around to see Izuku just smiling at him while waving goodbye. "Si…r, may… I… grrrr… use the comfort room…. Grr…"

"Of course." Bakugou quickly stood up before walking outside and slamming the door shut. "…Make that 11 weeks."

"GODDAMMIT!" They heard from the outside. He definitely must have heard that. Classes went on as usual after Eraserhead announces the Sports Festival. Izuku couldn't care since he won't be here anymore to participate. Lunch came around and Izuku was having an intelligent conversation with Iida regarding the size of the stick up Iida's butt. Okay, it was more like Izuku making fun of Iida but the fast student is too slow to catch on to what he is really saying which makes it funnier for Izuku.

"Izuku. Iida. I'M GONNA WIN THIS!" Uraraka suddenly steps in with a very unusual determination coming out of her. "Good luck, Ochako."

"MIDORIYA IT IS IMPOLITE TO CALL SOMEONE BY THEIR GIVEN N-"

"She calls me by my given name and not once did you complain. Are you just trying to guilt me? I already apologized for embarrassing you at the entrance exams, you know. No need to hold a grudge."

"B-But, I-I… uh, umm."

"Let me explain, you're an idiot. On paper."

"I'M GONNA WIN!"

"You seem really determined, Ochako." Kirishima butts in.

"Ahm just ne- I mean, I'm just nervous, is al-, that's all."

"Pssh, you got this. You're smarter than you look, you know that?"

"Really? Wait, hey! That's a backhanded compliment!" Uraraka pouts when she caught on to Izuku's joke. Or compliment. She can't tell. He just gave an amused chuckle in response.

"It's still a compliment but seriously, you'll do fine in the Sports Festival. As far as I know, you'll do your best and impress a lot of people." Uraraka blushed at that statement since she wasn't used to people saying that about her. It tends to lean more on the side of pity, really on other people's case. For Izuku's case, he was the speaker of Harsh Truths but she'd honestly prefer that over coddling. "Thanks, Izuku."

"Eh, no need to thank me for anything. If you need help, just message me on Bothersome." He gave her his Bothersome handle while she gave him hers. _"newtonsBane? Heh, smart name."_

* * *

Everyone was eating and telling stories to each other at the table. The quad decided to include Tsuyu after seeing her eat alone and after some reluctance from the latter, finally gave in and sat with them. "Midoriya," Shoji, out of nowhere. "I… have seen what happened. Are you truly fi-"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Don't worry about it."

"Well, whatever happened, it makes me really worried about you Izuku." It was an innocent question from Uraraka and Izuku just nods in response, not knowing what to say. A few people ever showed concern for him.

"So why does everyone here want to be a hero?" Sensing tension, Shoji quickly changed the subject to something else. _"Great save, Vice Rep."_

"Yeah, why'd you wanna be a hero, Ochako?"

"O-Oh, uh, this is really embarrassing but it's for… the money." Izuku could care less on what her reason was. "Nothing bad about that."

"I mean, my family runs a construction business but we've been doing badly. We're basically really poor."

"Can't you help with your quirk, kero?"

"That's exactly what I told them! They just said that I should follow my dreams of becoming a hero and bring them to Hawaii once I get my big break."

"…"

"Pretty bad reason, huh?" Uraraka said with waver in her voice. Izuku put his hand on her shoulder before getting really close. "…Now what's so bad about helping the ones you love?" That was a legit question coming from him. He can't see what's wrong with her intentions. "What about you, Iida?"

"O-Oh, have you ever heard of the hero: Ingenium?"

"The fast guy? Yeah."

"Kero."

"I'm pretty sure I have."

"Well, he IS my brother. I strive to continue my family's legacy of heroes." Izuku then looked at Uraraka then pointed his thumb at Iida. "See? Your reason is better than his."

"W-WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Hear me out," Izuku raises his hand to calm Iida down. And to shut the latter's jaw close. "Based on what you're saying, you just felt obligated to be a hero because you came from a family of one. Fun fact; my dad also came from a family of heroes but he chose to be an inventor instead. His family expected him to be a hero but he wasn't happy with that nonsense. His passion was inventing. You're a stickler for the rules so I assume that you love having a massive tree up your ass. By that, I meant lawyer." He finally let go of Iida's jaw and waited for his response. All he got was a question.

"Family of heroes? Which one?"

"The Tatsuma Clan? I don't remember. I mean, Dad took Mom's adoptive family name to make sure that people don't connect the dots. If mom took dad's family name, I'd be Izuku Tatsuma. Doesn't really sound right. Wait, Tatsumaki Tatsuma… heh. I don't know why I find that amusing." Iida slams his hand on the table. "YOU ARE RELATED TO THE TATSUMA CLAN?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ANY OF US?! WE HAVE KNOWN OF YOUR RELATION WITH TORNADO BUT THE TATSUMA CLAN? WHY?!" There was a pregnant silence after Iida asked that question as he furiously karate chops the air. It took Izuku a minute to answer his question.

"I didn't think that was important." Iida slams his head down the table. "Of course. How could you not take pride of such an honorable thing?"

"Well my aunt, dad's sister, visits from time-to-time, if that makes you feel any better." The rest of the table was trying to stifle there own laughter as they find the situation shocking, yet amusing. "You, not taking your family's honor seriously is a surprise to be sure, but I doubt that I welcome it."

"I don't give a single damn whether you accept it or not, Iida. They're my family, not yours." Izuku replies while finishing up his katsudon. "How about you, Tsu?"

"I wanted to be a good example, kero." The frog girl croaks in response. "Not much of a talker, huh? How about you, Shoji?"

"If I am being honest, it's a selfish goal."

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one judging."

"You judged me earlier, Midoriya." Iida interrupts.

"Making fun of you is very different from judging you, Iida," Izuku snaps back. He's gonna miss making fun of Iida. "I'm gonna miss this."

"I, for one, admit that you are a very interesting company to have, Midoriya. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, sure. So, why would you call it selfish?"

"It has something to do with why I wear this mask." He didn't get it until he did get it. Izuku knew why the mutant wanted to be a hero.

"Oh. Yeah, I get you. I don't really think it's selfish though. It's better than Iida's."

"MIDORIYA, MOCKING A STUDENT IS VERY UNBECOMING OF A STUDENT OF UA!"

"Good thing I no longer am a student of UA." Izuku shoots back while drinking his cucumber juice, causing Iida to stutter and karate chop more in the air. Uraraka can't stop giggling from their argument. Izuku is smiling like an idiot, clearly amused. Shoji's morphed one of his limbs into his lips and it showed a grin. Tsuyu was croaking happily, which was cute, in Izuku's honest-as-possible opinion. "How about you, Izuku? Why do you want to be a hero?" He stopped laughing right there when Uraraka asks. It was another innocent question but it's something he'd like to keep for himself. _"Fuck it."_

"I have known Bakugou since I was a kid. Guess how that feels?"

They looked confused at what he said but he's only saying that much. Lunch time ended and they finally finished up their classes. Izuku was relieved that he's now gone from this place. He already said his goodbyes to his friends. All that's left is the rest of the class.

"Goodbye, Aoyama, thanks for saving me back at the entrance exam."

"Of course, monsieur! We shall see each other again!"

"You were annoying but tolerable, whoever you are."

"THE MADMAN! HE REALLY DID FORGET MY NAME! IT'S MINA ASHIDO, DAMMIT!"

"Nah, I'm just making fun of you. Toodles!" He walked over to the next person in question. "I'll be seeing you, Ojiro, you were pretty cool."

"Kaminari, I have no idea on why you are obsessed with dictatorships, but yeah, not much to be said other than the fact that I'm creeped out."

"Seriously, just let me live that down, man."

"Nope, anyway, Kirishima, don't let manliness get in the way of being a hero."

"Being a hero itself is manly!"

"Not if manliness demands a fair fight from a villain, which could probably lead to other people dying. Here's my advice, take it or not, I don't care; You can cheat in moderation."

"I think I'll stick with being manly."

"Hey, you do you. KoKo, you were the best guy I've met in this class." Everyone calls Koji 'KoKo'. The gentle student nodded shyly before going back to his work. "Satou, I don't know you much but you're probably a cool guy. Sorry."

"No worries." Izuku moved over to the next line. He skipped Shoji since he already said his goodbye. "Jiro, stop being a tsundere."

"W-What? Of all things you could say for goodbye and that's what you're telling me? B-Baka!"

"You just proved my point." Jiro tried to stab him with her earlobes but he quickly stopped it with his quirk. She jabbed him at the stomach which did absolutely nothing since he shutdown his pain receptors as she does it. It went on like that for ten seconds before Jiro gave up and grumbling about how happy she is that he's gone while blushing. "Tokoyami, you were edgy and I'm cool with that." Dark Shadow then pops out of the bird. "Hey, Fumi's gonna miss you, dude. And yeah, Fumi, he's right, you're too edgy."

"S-Shut up!" Tokoyami squawks in response. "That's his goodbye, by the way."

"HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE, DEKU! AFTER YOU'RE GONE I'M BRINGING IN SOME SPICY CHICKEN WINGS AND SODA TO CELEBRATE YOUR NONE EXISTENCE AT UA! DIE ALREADY!"

"Pssh, you can wait a few more minutes, _Kacchan."_

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Sero, shooting tape out of your elbows is a pretty cool quirk. And you can swing around in it. That just gave me a MARVELOUS idea."

"You're telling me that you're gonna start swinging around?" Izuku didn't bother answering that. Swinging around is pretty fucking fun to him. He just needs to tell his dad about some upgrades for his nanomachines, grip-gloves, and grip-boots. "Todoroki, go-"

"All Might has taken interest in you, Midoriya."

"What about it? _Wait, does he know?"_

_"I doubt he knows, kid."_

_"Jegus! Don't scare me like that, uno!"_

_"Uno? Call me Kira!"_

_"That name sounds lame and has nothing to do with One-For-All!"_

_"It's not my fault that some names just fit the quirk and other people's personality. Life is full of disappointments, don't expect some big reveal when it comes to my name."_

_"I mean, we could have added more symbolism if you had a meaningful name related to One-For-All…"_

_"Names don't matter, kid. Actions do."_

_"I guess…"_

_"Look, Endeavor's kid is talking to you about something."_

_"Endeavor's kid? How'd you know that?"_

_"You think I didn't watch anything through All Might's eyes? I know that's that asshole's kid. Look, just get back to talking with him."_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? I zoned out. I lost you at 'I'm going to beat you'."

"That's exactly what it means. Someday, we will fight, and that day, I'll win."

"…Whatever." Izuku could care less about unnecessary competition. He moved on with the invisible girl. "See you around, Hagakure."

"I SEE what you did there. Nice pun!" She gives him a high-five. He skipped the next one for obvious reasons. "Midget, for once in my life, I unironically hope that you die. Congratulations, you are the first one to make me say that as something that isn't a joke."

"I get it, man! I'm the pervert. I know."

"Just knowing ain't enough. Yaoyorozu, I'll beat you at the quiz bee."

"Looking forward to that." He had a professional relationship with Momo to say the least, nothing more and nothing less.

"Finally. I'm done with the goodbyes. See ya around."

"Good FUCKING riddance. I deserve to be here more than you anyway." He didn't bother responding to what Bakugou said. He just assumed that anything the blonde says is nonsense. His now former classmates are telling the blonde otherwise, anyway. _"Seriously, how did we become best friends back then?"_

_"People tend to make the wrong life choices, kid. No one can blame you on that. All that, and people change. They can be good but give them even a little bit of power and they'll change. Usually for the worse. The rare times they become better though; those are good times. I remember when_ _I had to pick my successor. I still feel bad about sending him to his own death."_

_"You sent him to his death?!"_

_"Not intentionally. My death filled him with the feeling of vengeance. I was like a father to him. The second and third generation of One-For-All is like its own version of The Empire Strikes Back."_

_"Too much info."_

_"Just trying to make sure that you don't fall down the same path as them."_

_"Didn't you just tell me to kill Bakugou a few days ago?"_

_"What? That never happened. It was all in your head."_

_"You **ARE** in my head."_

_"Yeah, well, just get out of the room already. Your little sister might be waiting for you to come home."_

_"Sure."_ He opened the door to see a bunch of students waiting outside. "Woah. Whatever it is, Bakugou probably did it."

"FUCK YOU, YOU SHITTY FUCK!"

"I'm joking. Probably. They're scouting the competition for the sports festival. As if we're the only hero course class here. Bit dumb if you ask me." He said, just tired. It was one hell of a week. He wished he could shut down his mental pain but that type never had pain receptors. "Hey, when I heard about Class 1A, I wanted to check you guys out. All I see is a bunch of cocky bastards thinking their better than all of us. I'll be sure to take you fuckers out!" Some guy with gray hair exclaimed as he pops out of the crowd. Ok, Izuku was fine with people talking shit about him, but he's not letting anyone get shit-talked for something they can't control. He used his quirk to get a hold of the guy's throat and pulled him closer to him. His eyes were glowing green. Green usually meant peace and serenity, but the green eyes showed intensity and death itself.

"Can you please repeat that?" Izuku smiles. His smile was usually creepy if he wants it to be. "Cocky… bastards…" The guy chokes out. Izuku releases him. "Huh, so you think we're cocky now? What makes you think that?"

"I… uh, IT'S THAT GUY!" He points at Bakugou. _"Of course he's gonna use Bakugou as an example."_

"So you're putting all of us under the bus because of what this one guy did?"

"EVERYONE KNEW WHAT HE DID! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED!"

"FUCK DID YOU SAY? THAT LITTLE BITCH DESERVED IT FOR BEING RELATED TO HIM!" Bakugou badly counters while pointing at Izuku. Izuku was now visibly annoyed. The students outside the classroom backs away from the tense scene. "Oh…" The gray haired says, guilt building up inside him. "Uh, is she… okay?"

"So you called me a cocky bastard and now you're stupid enough to ask if someone I care about is okay. You're idiocy just made Class 1B's average IQ lower by a thousand. Yeah, I think I'll leave you on a cliffhanger. Goodbye." He shoves the gray guy away from him but not before giving his heart a little squeeze. He didn't even know what hit him.

"Wait." He hears another voice beside him. He sighs before turning around to see a kid with purple hair. "I was here to see if you guys were what everyone thinks you are. I'm slightly mistaken. You only have one asshole in class."

"FUCK YOU! IF THOSE SICK BASTARDS DON'T HAVE SUCH A SHORT LEASH ON ME, I WOULD HAVE FUCKED YOU IN THE ASS ALREADY!"

"And he has bad phrasing too. I'll keep it short. There's a chance that a General Education student can be transferred to the Hero Course based on their performance. My name is Hitoshi Shinso, and I came here with a declaration of war."

"Why aren't you in the Hero Course anyway?"

"My quirk isn't for fighting."

"Huh, should have went to Shiketsu then. Their entrance exam is a lot fairer there."

"I wanted to be here, and it's nearer."

"So, you want in on the Hero Course, then?" He glares at Shinso. The other students backed away but Shinso stood his ground. "Yes."

"Cool. You can take my spot." The moment he said that, Shinso's eyes along with every other student outside has widened in shock. "W-What?!"

"I don't need it anymore. I'm expelled."

"For what?!"

"You already heard about what Bakugou did to my little sister, right? You could take a wild guess of what I did to him at battle training when I found out."

"So you gave in to your emotions just like that? And you're okay with getting expelled?" The gray-haired guy finally intervened. Confused at why he would give up a spot at a very prestigious school. "I never wanted to be here anyway. Had to do shit to make sure I'm expelled. See you around, gray-haired asshole." He salutes him goodbye before walking away.

* * *

He finally got home and was quickly greeted enthusiastically by his little sister. "Been a while, hasn't it, lil Ki?"

"Stop being very dramatic, big brother." She pouts as he pats her head. He set down his stuff and got changed. He's keeping the uniform in case he finds a use for it. Camie was busy showering next door after getting Fubuki home from her school. Eventually, his dad got home followed by his mom and his sister. The dinner was always either talk about Tatsumaki's non-confidential hero work, Inko's training, Hisashi's new projects and plans, Fubuki and Izuku's school events. It was a normal family dinner until… "Fubuki's now sleeping soundly in her room." Tatsumaki says as she sits on the couch on with Izuku and her parents. "Good. Now, Izuku, we know that you're not okay." His mother starts a conversation that he was hoping to avoid. "Mom, I'm f-"

"I accidentally killed someone in the ring years ago, Izuku. The only reason I wasn't arrested is because everyone knew the risk and because we both signed a contract. Accidents could happen. Even then, I felt like I murdered a person because I did. If your father wasn't there, I probably would have been some drunk in an alleyway, guilt eating away at me."

"I always give people a chance to stand down but there are some with that look in their eyes. One that's made of pure conviction and dedication to what they do. Those are the times I had to make a choice. The last thing those poor saps saw was glowing green eyes. It haunts me how I have to do it for the sake of innocent people, but it's what makes hero work harder than what people think. Mom and dad had to put me through counseling when I had to do it for the first time. Izuku, don't try to act tough. We're your family, just let us worry about you." Tatsumaki explains but Izuku wasn't having any of it. He shouldn't make them worry about him too much. They had better things to do. "You guys have better things to do."

"Those better things to do is being concerned for my son." His dad replies.

"I don't want you guys to be distracted from your work because of me." He doesn't want them to feel like this. Inko slaps him. Hard. Hisashi quickly stands up, ready to stop the two, in case it gets worse. "HOW **DARE** YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT! Izuku, you're my son. I would give up my career for you, if it comes to that," She caresses the cheek that she slapped and hugged Izuku. "Just because I work often doesn't mean that I only focus on my work alone. I'm still your mother. I love you."

"Izuku, we care about you." His dad says while joining in on the hug. "We all do." Tatsumaki finally joins in. Now Izuku was unsure on which person he got his rare intense crying from. He's still not okay with killing but at least now, he knew that there's always people out there who's gonna be on his side. "I love you guys, too."

* * *

_glamorousBitch [GB] has started bothering procrastinatingWebhead [PW]_

GB: WakE UP, IzubrO.

PW: first of all drop the typing quirk

PW: second of all its 7 in the goddamn morning on a saturday

PW: let me sleep

GB: ShiketsU JusT SenT US A FreakinG MaiL, BrO.

_procrastinatingWebhead [PW] has stopped bothering glamorousBitch [GB]_

Izuku stood up too fast as blood rushes towards his face. The sudden headache caused him to fall down his bed and land with a loud thud. Tatsumaki opens the door looking alert. "What happened?"

"Shiketsu… letter." He manages to say as he groans in pain while clutching his head. "Oh, okay." She quickly closes the door, like nothing happened. Nothing did happen. He opened the apartment door to see an envelope lying on the doormat. He picked it up and went inside. He opened it and read the letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ Due to complications that started on another school, Shiketsu will NOT leave their Student's safety to chance. We shall be implementing the free dorm system effective immediately as our School Year starts. Please understand that living at the dormitory building is entirely by choice but is heavily recommended for the safety of our students. Thank you._

_ Shiketsu Academy_

_"Well shit." _He turned back to their apartment, already thinking of the issues that could happen. "MOM!"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bakugou: HOW FUCKING MEAN DO YOU WANT ME TO BE IN THIS GODDAMN UNIVERSE?!**

**A scum as low as reality allows. Probably even worse than Endeavor. Hell, you'll probably treat your kids as if they were Pokemon that lack the IV's that you want. Probably.  
**

**Bakugou: That fucking bad? **

**What you want me to make it worse?**

**Bakugou: No, I want you to make that fucker's life hell and at least make him try to grow he fuck up. I did. He probably can. If not, I'm having Eye-Bitch make me an interdimensional portal maker just so I could kick my own ass.**

**You know what happened the last time Mei built something like that.**

**Bakugou: Council of Meis. Interdimensional war. OG Deku vs Villain Deku vs Guitar Deku vs Funny Matter Deku. Lots of chaos and shit. Don't forget that fucking clown. He fucked shit up.**

**You do know that a universal constant is that there's gonna be some circus freaks that will fuck with Izuku at one point of his life, right?**

**Bakugou: Weird constant but okay**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this filler chapter.**

**Bakugou: THIS WAS A FILLER?**

**First filler and hopefully not the last. Everyone needs to take a break every now and then. I calmly wait for some other stories but jegus fucking crust. School, family problems, and work can be a bitch in an Author's writing schedule. I hope people that went on hiatus for these unfortunate reasons have everything turn out well for them. As for taking a break, I hope they come back fresh.**

**Bakugou: Pssh, ditto.**

**ANyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Subscribe, leave a like, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	8. Technically Second First Day

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

"Eh, sure. Why not?" He can't believe his mother agreed that quickly. While eating cereal. "That quick? I mean, just instantly saying yes mom? What about Fubuki? Who's gonna take her home?"

"I'll be handling Fubuki now, Izuku. Don't worry about it. I know my own daughter." His dad answered from the kitchen. He was making some good ol' onigiris for breakfast. "Besides, we both know that she's off doesn't want to be with the hero business after that _incident._ In fact, she's been curious about my machines lately. I approve."

"Only because you can have a potential nerd buddy in the family, Hisashi." Inko retorts. Izuku snorts while eating his cereal. "H-Hey, Izuku's a nerd!"

"Lil bro's a quirk otaku. You've seen his notebooks, dad."

"Those same notebooks helped me think of ideal support items for heroes." Hisashi points out. "…Are you guys sure about letting me go dormitory mode?"

"Well, yes, but I might have to turn your room into Fubuki's workshop if she decides to be a support engineer."

"Of course you would."

"Or you could use the garage, honey." Hisashi's face lit up at that statement. "Oh shit, yeah, I could make a secret lab UNDER the garage. I doubt that my savings would be enough though."

"Eh, use mine. Already bought my training equipment and my diet is already ready. Just don't go and wasting it on unnecessary stuff. Remember, no grenade launchers with trick grenades in the house, honey."

"Don't worry, I had to live under a budget after dad kicked me out for a while. That, and little sis lent me some of her money to get me to college. She only wanted to see her niece and nephew. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap, I guess."

"When's Aunty Ryuko visiting, dad?"

"She's kinda busy. She recently took in her usual intern for some more training. Girl has potential, so I made her those gauntlets, which reminds me, it's time for your nanomachine injection." Izuku's eyes widened in realization as he remembers how painful those things are. "Uh, can't I just swallow a pill or something?"

"Nanomachines ain't medicine, son."

"C'mon, sweetie, take it like a man!"

"If getting those things injected inside me is what it takes, then I'd rather not!"

"Psh, pussy. This version of nanomachines finally have griptech on them." Hisashi smirks as he pulls out the injector. Izuku tried his best not to scream since Fubuki was still sleeping. "You do know you could shut down your pain receptors, right?" His dad says, after injecting him.

"Buddha's fat fucking chin, I forgot." He facepalmed himself with the table. "Um… what does 'fucking' mean?" The father and son paused at their banter as they slowly turned their head to a recently awakened Fubuki. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. They then looked back at Inko; whose face was darkened. And then she smiled. An innocent one in the eyes of a child, but a very deadly one in the eyes of the ones who've experienced her wrath. "I'll tell you later, Fu. Take a bath first." Fubuki happily nods her head and goes to the bathroom.

"Now, shall we discuss the amount of swearing that I am about to limit in this fucking apartment?"

"…Y-Yes, ma'am." The guys responded in fear. Hell hath no fury like an angry Midoriya.

* * *

The day finally came. It was Sunday and he was packing his stuff alongside Camie. "Well, now I can't wait to go to the dorms, Izubro! It's gonna be freakin' lit with all them dramas and romance and-"

"My peace and quiet finally coming to an end."

"Peace and quiet my butt, ya ain't ever havin' any of that ever again."

"It's just three years. Then I'm free. Yeah, just three years of untold chaos… and destruction… and holy shit, possible casualties in internship." His panic was over before it even started when Camie karate chops him in the head. "Ay, ay, none o' that negative shizzle. We're gonna make it through this together like we usually do. It's gonna be easy. GG no re's. Maybe finally getting my driver's license by the time summer ends!"

"I've seen how you drive, Camie."

"Psh, it can't be that bad." Memories instantly went through Izuku's mind about the time his dad tried to teach Camie how to drive which escalated to all three of them accidentally having a highspeed chase involving Ingenium and a vigilante down the interstate all the while Camie is trying to teach herself how to drift. It was not a fond memory, to say the least.

"It was really, really bad. Legit bad." Izuku said while trying to shake that memory off. "Legit? Never heard ya usin' that word. I must be rubbin' off o' ya." She nudges him teasingly.

"Psh, your accent is a disease. Like friendship." He retorts having nothing else to say. He's not gonna bother arguing with a troll. "It's the one disease that ya ain't ever escapin', Izubro." He hates how right she is. The guys at UA seem decent enough so Shiketsu can't be that bad. Besides, he keeps contact with Ochako, Tsu, and Shoji. "You know what? I don't mind." He admits. It's not really that bad to have some friends.

"D'aww, you're makin' me all flustered up. Jegus. You know how to talk smoothly." Izuku has no idea what she's talking about but if this is her definition of smooth, then she has shit taste. "Smooth? I've seen romcoms. That isn't smooth, coming from me." He quickly covered his mouth. Why did he let that slip? Oh now she's not gonna let him live it down.

"Wait… ya watch romcoms." She perks up when she heard what she says. _"You're in trouble now, kid."_

_"Shut up, Kira."_

"You heard nothing." As he picks up the stuff that he'd bring to the dorms.

"I heard **everything**." Camie just had to emphasize that while making an illusionary 'everything' using her quirk. Izuku rolls his eyes. "Shut up," The trip there was quiet as she apparently took his 'shut up' seriously. "Okay, fine, my favorite romcom is 'Crazy, Stupid, Love'." Then she slaps him on the stomach and laughs. "HAH! AND THEY SAID I HAD SHIT TASTES."

"For fuck's sake, stop scaring me like that while I'm driving."

"Sorry, Mr. Midoriya."

"And call me the Green Dragon of the East."

"Dad, no." Izuku looks back at the window in embarrassment. _"To be fair, I did like 'Crazy, Stupid, Love', kid."_

_"Not much of a consolation, Kira."_

"Fine, I'll tell ya my favorite action movie. It's Ghost Rider 2." Izuku bursts out laughing when he heard that. He actually wheezed. "Fucking. Jegus. Really? Whoever said you have shit taste IS right, you know."

"Oh shut up, Izubro."

"That's my line." He pouts, not happy about his copyrighted(not really) line is used against him.

"Huh, guess you must be rubbing off of me." Camie says as she shrugs.

"Touché."

"Well if you two are done having a love quarrel, we're here."

"Dad, stop courting me with Camie. She's gay." He got a confused look from her.

"Dude, I'm straight." She replied.

"Wait… seriously? You mean all this time I thought you liked other women?" Izuku's eye widened in realization and embarrassment. He's covering his face with his hands while Camie laughs at him. Hisashi had the most done look in his face. "I raised an idiot."

"Dad, please. I've seen the way she looks at aunty Mitsuki."

"Psh, who wouldn't look at her like that?"

"My dad, for example."

"That's only because he loves your mother a lot more than you think." She winks at him. "Inko's my first love. My second love is my machines, and my third is… yeah, my second is my kids, and my third are my machines."

"Dad did you seriously-"

"We're already here. Chop chop!" He presses a button and Izuku and Camie's seats immediately launched them outside the car along with their stuff. Beds and Cabinets included. Somehow. Pickup trucks are the real MVPs. "It seems that you two are finally here, woof. Welcome to the dorms." A dog man greets them outside the building. The dorm looks a lot more like a barrack than anything. Once they got inside though, it looked a lot more like a 5-Star hotel. "Forgive the outer aesthetic. The school wanted to focus more on the inside of the dorms rather than the outside. I hope that you would have a rather comfortable time in this dorm. You already know the rules sent to you, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir Tsuragamae." They both said. The police chief nodded and left.

"Oi! It's the last two! Why ya gotta be later than usual ya wankstains?!" They turned their head towards the feminine voice to see a smiling curly-haired redhead. She had freckles on her face and sea-green eyes. She's wearing a tank-top, and short shorts with thigh high leggings and knee-high boots. That and a red jacket is tied around her waist. "Hah. Guess your redhead fetish is finally fulfilled, Izubro." Camie points out.

"CAMIE!"

"What? This howlin, numpty, jessie, oaf-lookin', soy faced, slithering, bawbag got a thing for redheads? PFFT! That's actually kind of pathetic." She laughs. _"And she's fucking Scottish. Of course, make me technically attracted to her on the first fucking day."_

_"You can't really choose who you're attracted to, kid. Even if you didn't choose them, you'll end up liking them back."_

_"Pssh, attraction's different from love. Don't lecture me about that."_

_"Just sayin, a high chance of mutual attraction leads to liking, and mutual liking leads to love."_

_"Says the one who died a virgin."_

_"You know what? Maybe I'll stay quiet for now."_

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I don't even know half of what you said. Where's my room, by the way?" Izuku stands up and dusted himself. He realized that this girl is a lot short than she looks. About 155 centimeters compared to his 166 and Camie's 169. "What are ya starin' at, wankstain? Ya ain't gonna ask me name?"

"Fine, what's your name, Merida?"

"Ay, ay, don't call me that. Me name's Ikari Beatrice, but ya can call me Trish. Some other soy-face insisted that he calls me Ikari or some shit like that, but ya can call me Trish. Formality's out of the damn window for this one."

"Fine, _Trish,_ where's our room?"

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem, uh, greeny."

"My name's Midoriya Izuku and this narcissistic bitch right here is Camie Utsushimi."

"Yo." Camie waves as she tries to carry her obviously heavy luggage. "Oh for the love of- Let me carry that shit." Izuku takes her heavy luggage from her and lifted it like it was nothing. Trish's momentary shock of Izuku's strength did not last long as she shook it off. "Anyway, we got a bit of a problem, Midori. The dorms only got five rooms."

"Great, I'll take the living room then." He says sarcastically. He doesn't like having roommates. Aside from Camie, who he's already used to. "Oh, even worse. Guess who yer sharin' a room with?"

"Who?" Trish beckons the both of them to the elevator. They went up the second floor and saw that it does only have five rooms. The space between them is rather big. "Here's room 203, our room, Izuku." Izuku instantly drops Camie's stuff on his foot, but the pain never came. _"Ah goddammit."_

Camie couldn't hold it any longer and she bursts out laughing. "Y-ya, just got to b-be the unlu-hahahaha-unluckiest luckiest guy i-hahahah-in the fuckin' dorms, Izubro."

"Shut up!"

"Oh don't worry, I don't go so far as to make a guy cheat on his girl!" Trish apologetically puts her hand up. "What the hell are you implying?"

"Wait, you two aren't datin'?" That got Camie out of her laughing and instantly got her face red. Izuku pinched his nose, exasperated with the scene. "It's not like that." They both said but Trish simply raised her eyebrow. "Suuuuuurrree. Well, ta be honest, it's not like I'll be going all lovey-dovey with this wankstain right here."

_"Good, she's not into me, and I am only slightly into her. That wouldn't cause any problems."_

"Wait, ain't it supposed to be boys with other boys and girls with other girls?" Camie points out. "Somethin' about anti-segregation of somethin'? I don't fuckin' know, I don't even wanna know."

"Ugh, I'll just go with it."

"Because you're gonna be in the same room with a redhead, am I right, Izubro?"

"Shut the fuck up." Izuku retorts but Camie has already gone to her room. "HEY YO! MY ROOMMATES A BADASS WOLF! SUCK ON THAT, YA REDHEAD LOVING ASS!"

"WILL THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE SILENCE THEMSELVES?!" Some guy suddenly bursts out of the room, dressed in formal clothing. For some reason. He got purple hair and slanted eyes. His left eye is covered by his hair. "…Are you some forbidden love-child of a goth and a conformist?" Izuku asks. Trish cackles in delight. "Good one, wankstain."

"I am Shishikura Seiji. I am my parent's son. I am NOT goth, mongrel."

"Name's Midoriya Izuku, the blonde right there is Utsushimi Camie and this right here is Ikari Beatrice. Nice to meet you." Izuku holds out his hand for a handshake but Seiji just glared at him. "Very well, I wouldn't say that it's nice to meet you, but my roommate is already undisciplined enough, so please try to not be a bother to others." Seiji said as smoke comes out of the room. Izuku took a peek inside and saw a guy with black hair wearing a black pants, leather boots, and a red jacket over a white shirt smoking a cigarette.

"Yo." He waves while taking a large puff and blowing it out. "See what I mean, Midoriya?"

"Eh, probably has something to do with his quirk." Izuku shrugs. "You got that right, homie. Name's Chisa Mokemuri. Already heard your names from the outside. Don't worry about the smoke getting in on your lungs. I can make sure that never happens. Besides, this is the only way I can power my quirk up."

"Alright then, Chisa."

"Eh, call me Murry. Chisa sounds like a name that just doesn't seem right." He waves it off while puffing another one from his cig. "I know they gave you permission to do that but will you stop smoking for ONE SECOND?!"

"…Okay, man." He stopped smoking for exactly one second before going back to doing it. "I have not meant that statement literally. Will you please keep the smoke to a minimum, at the very least?"

"Aight, man." He stopped smoking altogether. Seiji was grinding his teeth the entire time. "Thank… you…"

"Don't need to thank me, man." And then Seiji slammed the door on Izuku's face. "Jegus. This is gonna be one hell of a year."

"Tell me about it, wankstain. Now, get it here. I'm helpin' ya set your shit up." Trish started unpacking his stuff without his permission. "What's this? A bloody toy?" She holds up what seems to be Izuku's Limited Edition All Might Golden Age action figure. "Hey, that's the most expensive thing I own, give it to me." She thankfully gives it back to him, probably because he was giving off deadly aura. Probably not, cause she was grinning maniacally as she hands it back to him. He grumbled something about her being an annoying roommate.

"Hey, ya wanna know why I act the way I do when I met ya?" Now he's intrigued. "…Why?" He asks while setting up his computer and his bedsheets at the same time with the help of his quirk. Some practice with One For All helped him manipulate multiple parts of the bedsheet to make it look like he's using it as a whole. It does take a lot more concentration than usual, and sometimes causes a headache. "Because," She holds his head to her chest. "I like ya, silly." He was caught off guard and caused the bedsheet to be prematurely let go.

"Huh… eh… what?" He's at loss with words. He was blushing as hell. "Just kidding. HA! I can't believe ya fell for that! I fuckin' knew that you're into redheads but to easily fall for that shit? What a diddy. Use that wee brain o' yours and take a hint, wankstain." Now she's laughing at him and he has the most done face reality could allow.

_"I swear, I felt my heart lock itself a bit more right now."_

_"I'm telling you, kid. She's a shrew. A damn good one. But that won't be a problem for you, seeing as how you tolerate Camie."_

_"Camie's my best friend. I just met this annoying girl."_ Before he could respond angrily, he felt himself get heavier than usual. "Feelin' heavy ain't ya? That's my quirk workin'. It goes like that fer five minutes or unless I want it to wear off. All I need to trigger it is a wee touch and then piss ya off, and it works." Now he feels lighter.

**Ikari Beatrice**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Quirk: Anger Management**

**Height: Shortie. I mean, 157cm**

**Scottish Mum. Japanese Dad. Sucks at combat. Sharp tongue. Even sharper mind. Hurts your feelings without meaning it. Sometimes sorry about it. Not easy to anger but sensitive about her height. Totally does not like Izuku. Totally.**

"Whatever, shortie." Now HE got a reaction from her. "Don't call me shortie."

"Pfft, you look like a kid compared to me and Camie. You're officially shortie."

"GAAAHHH" She jumps at him and they both fell on his bed. "Take. That. Back." She said with venom in her voice. Izuku just grins. "…I'll think about it."

"Ya better, ya wankstain." She gets back to helping him with his stuff. It took them almost two hours to set it up since he also has to rebuild his cabinet, which they agreed to share from now on, seeing as how she doesn't have one. "And don't ya try sniffin' on me panties to get a whiff of me fanny, awright?"

"First of all, what the hell are you even saying? Second of all, why the hell would I attempt to get a whiff of your presumably smelly vagina? Yes, we're using that word. Nothing wrong with saying the name of a body part."

"Ya ask me. If ya keep bein' nice, I might actually wanna shag ya."

"…Ew. No. You know what? I'm going to the living room where everyone probably is." He reached for the door outside but it was instantly opened by another person. He looked up to see that the person was a girl and almost as tall as Shoji. She's wearing a purple and black striped, ripped t-shirt, and a polka dot lounge pants along with a black-and-grey-shoes. What stands out about her the most are her horns that are colored like candy corns and her grey skin and the clown face paint on her face. She looks… not sober.

"Um…"

"Hey. I'm Chifu Dokeshi. Welcome to the motherfuckin' dorms, bro and sis. Everyone but us three are already at the living room. Are you both done having the sacred ritual of sloppy makeouts, as Camie says?"

"Sloppy makeouts?!" They both yelled in unison. "She's dead!" They also said in unison. They make their way down the living room to see six other people, and a wolf. They both thought that nothing could get weirder until the said wolf started speaking. "Welcome to the dorms, good sirs. Hope you do not mind my… appearance." Appearance is the last thing they mind about the wolf. He had gray fur and a scar over his left eye. His underbelly had a lighter version of gray. He's like a generic wolf.

"Oh no, we don't." They said and the wolf nods. Or whatever a nod is to a dog. Or wolf.

"Shall I introduce all of you to both of them?" The wolf asks, looking at the other people on the room. Izuku and Trish went to the couch to sit down with the rest of them. Murry was on the carpet. Camie is beside Izuku and Trish. Seiji is standing beside a very hairy student, like hair covering his entire body, who answered the wolf's question. "No, no, It's better if we introduce ourselves, Hoshiokami. You have a good understanding of human customs, but please, observe. Oh, and you could start it, if you like."

"Very well. My name is Hoshiokami Kenshi. As you can see, I am a wolf. People commonly mistake me as a human with an animal quirk but I am, in fact, an actual wolf. I'm afraid I have no intentions of discussing my past and how I have been given a super strength and super intelligence quirk which gave me sentience, so may I ask for another one to introduce themselves." Kenshi says as he gestures toward the other people in the room.

"They already know me." Said Camie. "We already know each other." Said Seiji and Murry, at the same time. "I just introduced myself up the motherfuckin' stairs. Honk." Chifu says. It's pretty obvious that they also already introduced themselves to the others before Izuku and Trish finished organizing his room. "Fine then, I'll go next. My name is Nagamasa Mori. From my appearance, you can already tell what my quirk is."

"Oh, I'LL GO NEXT!" The guy with buzzcut yells while waving his hand in the air excitedly like a kid wanting to answer a question that they're about to be wrong at. "I AM… YOARASHI INASA! MY QUIRK LET'S ME CONTROL THE WIND! I HOPE THAT WE ALL LEARN THE VIRTUES OF A HERO IN OUR YEARS IN THIS SCHOOL!" The guy yells loudly. That really hurt Izuku's ears. "Yeah, we get you're passionate and all but can you not scream? That freaking hurts."

"I agree with Midoriya here." Seiji said while nodding. Inasa never stopped smiling. "Very well," He turned to face Izuku and bowed until his head is touching the floor. "I APOLOGIZE FOR RAISING MY VOICE TOO HIGH, FOR I AM TOO EXCITED TO START THE SCHOOL YEAR WITH ALL OF YOU!" Izuku can't tell if the guy is messing with him or just extremely passionate about being a hero student. He let it pass. Next up was apparently a girl with a blue and short hair. She had cat-eye glasses on her. She's currently wearing a red hoodie over a really big shirt that reaches her thighs along with jogging pants and running shoes. _"She has no sense of fashion."_

_"Rich words coming from someone who unironically wears a white shirt with the word 'shirt' on it."_

_"Goddammit, Kira."_

"My name is… Riku Hinata. My quirk is… there's a lot of people staring at me…" Everyone sweat dropped when she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Good thing Murry came to the rescue when he stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a joint. "Ay, you can calm down with this marijuana I bought legally."

"W-What? N-No, I don- I can't smoke!" She says while looking away, still embarrassed. Izuku wasn't sure why. Murry didn't really go near her personal space. But he did offer her a joint like it was offering a kid some candy. "Good for you. I wish I didn't need this." He said before lighting it up and thanking a puff. "I wouldn't mind if I got any. Looks kinda lit."

"CAMIE NO!" Izuku instantly screams as he smacks her hand away. Murry quickly put the lit joint out and put it back on his pocket. "On second thought, I'm not offering anyone here a smoke unless they need to calm the heck down."

"Jeez, I was jokin', Izubro. I ain't gonna do a 420 blaze it without ya." She said as she shakes away the pain from her hand. "Did ya use the other half of your quirk? That smack hurts like hell. Or maybe it's the fact that ya worked it. Either way, the pain is WHACK." Izuku stares at the hand he used for a moment.

"Ah, he's probably wankin'." Trish just had to ruin the mood. "TRISH!"

"Pssh, jackin' off? I'm the only one who watches porn between the two of us. This guy READS porn. You should have seen me walk in on him reading Fifty Shades of-"

"CAMIE!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE HAVE SOME DIGNITY, YOU DAMN HARLOT?!" Seiji interrupts with a very red face. Camie and Trish laughs it off.

"Alright, let's just let Riku calm down and move on to the next, shall we? I think Izuku should go next." Nagamasa quickly defused the situation and everyone nodded in agreement. _"He reminds me a little bit of Shoji. Murry is probably high. That or his quirk makes him immune to the effects of whatever he smoked. Better write that down my notebook."_

"Yeah my name is Midoriya Izuku. I don't read Fifty Shades of Grey, nor am I into redheads." Both of them is a lie. He knows it. Camie knows it. She's trying her best not to laugh but she's definitely failing horribly. "My quirk is Minor Telekinesis. Not gonna disclose the details of that."

"Understandable. How about you?" Nagamasa asks Trish. "Me name's Ikari Beatrice but you can call me Trish. If ya could see, I'm part Scottish. My quirk has somethin' to do with pissin' y'all off." She said quickly, going over it fast. "Well, now that every motherfucker here knows every other motherfucker here, how about I bake us some motherfuckin' pie and hand some of y'all some Faygo." Chifu asks. Izuku's slightly creeped out by her eternal high-on-weed smile but she seems nice. He's not quick to judge anyway.

"Yeah, sure."

"Go ahead."

"O-Okay."

"Very well."

"ALRIGHTY!"

"You do you, homie."

"Faygo and pie sounds pretty lit."

"Of course."

"Pie seems as tasty as rabbits. I shall try it."

Chifu went inside the kitchen while everyone was chatting. She suddenly screamed which alerted everyone. "WHAT THE ANGLING FUCK?!" They quickly rushed to the kitchen and saw a dead old man with what looks like his intestines coming out on a pool of blood. "HE'S DEAD!" Everyone but Kenshi screamed, who looked hungrily at the intestines. "I'm alive." The old man was smiling as he faced everyone.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Somehow, that scared everyone even more. "Does anyone have any desire to consume the dropped sausages?"

"Bah! Do you have to ruin it, dog?" The old man said as he stands up and wiping what is actually ketchup of his hero costume. "I am a wolf, actually. I apologize for ruining your… practical jokes. I was distracted by the smell of sausage."

"Fine then. Here you go, boy." The old man says while tossing the sausages into the air which Kenshi easily caught in his mouth. "That thing aside, I will be your Homeroom Teacher."

"You don't look like any hero I've seen before." Izuku says but he didn't mean it in a rude way. "That's because I'm too old for you to find, boy. My name is Gran Torino."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Chat Omake_

* * *

_procrastinatingWebhead [PW] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board YEAH FIRST DAY ON SHIKETSU._

PW: yeah first day was interesting

_newtonsBane [NB] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

NB: What happened on the first day, Izuku?"

PW: an old man faked his death

PW: also he revealed that he was our homeroom teacher

_silentShinobi [__SS]_ _RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

SS: You have a very bizarre first day there, Midoriya

PW: tell me about it shoji

PW: wait

PW: howd you know my handle

PW: and how did i somehow know that it was you

SS: Uraraka sent your bothersome handle to me.

PW: thats very thoughtful

PW: thanks Ochako

NB: Tsu suggested it to me.

_rainyWeather [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

RW: kero kero ;)

PW: let me guess

PW: you guys are currently training for the sports festival

SS: Yes

NB: Yeah.

RW: kero

_glamorousBitch [GB] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

GB: FucK YeaH. GooD LucK Y'alL.

NB: Who are you?

PW: her name is Camie

PW: shes my best friend

PW: well

PW: closest thing to a best friend

GB: AW MaN, WhY YoU GottA DO ME LikE ThaT?

PW: i dunno

_gangsterTendencies [GT] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

GT: Im NoT fOlLoWiNg Up In ThIs ThInG aT aLl

PW: now who the hell are you

GT: ItS mE MaN, iTs MuRrY

SS: I see that you have made friends in your new school, Midoriya

RW: good for you, kero

GT: Aw MaN, WhY dIdNt Ya MeNtIoN tHaT yOu GoT oThEr FrIeNdS

PW: you never askdvvdvnwovwnvwdkvnsasvw

GT: WoAh

PW: trish is trying to grab my shdovvmvssavkdmbeibnevvrvev

_williamsDescendant [WD] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

_WD banned PW from responding to memo_

WD: AWRIGHT, YA WANKSTAINS. WHICH ONE O' YA IS IZUKU'S DARLIN'?

GB: I'M JusT HiS BesT FrienD, SiS.

SS: I do not swing that way

RW: not me, kero

NB: Definitely not me.

GT: Im AiNt FoLlOwInG aNy Of ThIs HaPpEnStAnCeS

WD: WELL THAT JUST CONCLUDES IT. HE'S A BLOODY LOJWKVNKWVWDDKDWVWVWVW

WD: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M SORRWNVWD,AWDKCDWVMDVDV

GB: YeaH, I'lL BE BreakinG ThosE GuyS UP BeforE TheY KilL EacH OtheR.

SS: Oh please, do that

_WD banned herself from responding to memo_

_WD unbanned herself from responding to memo_

_WD banned herself from responding to memo_

_WD unbanned PW from responding to memo_

PW: why are you banning yourself trish

PW: pretty fucking mental if you ask me

PW: now whos the lodvwvwbefbebeb

_PW unbanned WD from responding to memo_

PW: HEY HEY HEY STOP YOUR

PW: WRONG ACCOUNT, GIMME A SECOND

WD: HEY HEY HEY STOP YOUR SHIT!

WD: maybe you should stop trying to slap me off my

WD: shit

PW: maybe you should stop trying to slap me off my own computer

GB: OH MY GoD, TheY ArE CurrentlY UsinG ThE SamE ComputeR TO ArguE WitH EacH OtheR.

GB: CutE!

SS: Huh, good for him

RW: kero

PW: if you dont stop

PW: im gonna rip you apart

PW: molecule by molecule

WD: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, WANKSTAIN

PW: dont tempt me

NB: Can we please stop arguing?

GB: Don'T WorrY AbouT IT. They'rE CurrentlY SmilinG AT EacH OtheR WhilE ThreateninG EacH OtheR.

NB: Oh.

NB: That is sorta cute.

WD: AWRIGHT. EVERYONE IS GETTING BANNED IN THIS MEMO.

GT: WhY tHoUgH

_WD banned GT from responding to memo_

_WD banned NB from responding to memo_

_WD banned GB from responding to memo_

_WD banned SS from responding to memo_

_WD banned RW from responding to memo_

_WD banned PW from responding to memo_

_WD unbanned PW from responding to memo_

PW: stop banning me from my own shit

WD: FINE!

_WD banned herself from responding to memo_

PW: bloody hell

PW: this is gonna be one hell of a ride

_PW closed the memo_

* * *

**AND THE MOTHERFUCKING OCs ARE HERE. Anyway, I'm gonna be needing some of y'all experts' help with handling this. I don't want to make them too overpowered in a way, and even if i do, i'm gonna try to put as much character to them as i possibly can.**

**Bakugou: As opposed to your plan with Izuku with a Guitar OCs, who are intentionally overpowered. I'd rather that you do take some advice.**

**Hey, that's what I'm planning.**

**Bakugou: What's the deal with Deku and his thing for redheads?**

**Some reference back in my first story, Funny Matter, where Izuku would eventually date a redhead. Something along that line.**

**Bakugou: Did you just admit that she's gonna be the one he's going with in this entire chapter.**

**No. I'm not that romance type of guy. If any romance is gonna happen here, it's gonna be on the sidelines, or a filler. And I'm definitely not gonna say who Izuku ends up with in this story. Well. That, and it's already obvious, but I'm not just gonna excuse it as the FG or shit like that. I'll make sure they end up together for more than just ONE reason. **

**Bakugou: Good to fucking know.**

**Whatever, RomCom addict.**

**Bakugou: FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?**

**So yeah, like, subscribe, leave a comment, PEACE!**


	9. Second First Battle Training

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Izuku and Chifu was running away from Kenshi who was currently chasing them down. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN, CHIFU!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO MOTHERFUCKING DO? HOLD MY FUCKING GROUND AGAINST A WOLF?" Chifu snaps back while they turn around the corner. "YES!" Izuku answered as he started counting the steps with his fingers. "THERE ARE LIKE, FIVE WOLF ATTACK PHASES. FIRST IS TO LOCATE THE GODDAMN PREY. SECOND IS STALK THE PREY. THIRD, INTIMIDATE THE PREY. FOURTH, CHASE THE PREY. FINALLY, KILL THE GODDAMN PREY!"

"SO WHAT? JUST STAND THERE AND TAKE A SHITTY BITE?"

"HE'S NOT GONNA START DOING THAT UNLESS YOU START RUNNING, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE JUST HELD YOUR GROUND, DAMMIT!"

"WELL, I'M SORRY I GOT SCARED THAT HE SUDDENLY TURNED INTO SOME LOVECRAFTIAN MOTHERFUCKER!"

"THAT WAS CAMIE'S ILLUSIONS AT WORK!" They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "Looks like we lost him…" Chifu sighed in relief. They were panting, trying to catch their breaths and then something touched Chifu's shoulder. "Found y-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

***WABAM***

Camie instantly crumples to the ground as Chifu's backhand connects with her face and hit the wall. "CAMIE!" Izuku yells in concern while his hands are at the sides of his face with horror.

Back at the control room, everyone is very confused on what just happened. "What are those stupid kids doing?" Gran Torino cried in exasperation while pinching his nose.

"How did the wankstain know so much about wolves?"

"Apparently it's on Wikipedia." Murry answers Trish's question while showing her his phone that contains multiple information about wolves. "The more you know, homie."

"Ugh. He's both a genius and an idiot. That and he's a weird-arse roommate." Trish rolled her eyes as she waves off Murry. Gran Torino grimaced. _"Toshinori have something similar with this one. They're both idiots."_

* * *

_Earlier on Monday…_

* * *

Waking up is usually the hardest thing to do in the morning. For Izuku, it's for not sending Trish to the hospital after waking him up violently by jumping on him. "Why in the ever-loving **FUCK** did you decide to jump on me like that."

"I love the look of your angry face."

"Oh now you speak normally." Izuku was very frustrated with his roommate and this was still his second day at the Shiketsu Dorms. _"Why can't my roommate just be Camie?"_

"Eh, I just wanted to see if I could pull a Scottish thing on the Japanese language." That did not sound well. "As it looks like, it's pretty hard. Too hard for me but I can handle it."

_"She trapped herself into a corner."_

_"Kid, she's still on top of you."_

"That's what she said." He had to pull a page out of Camie's book of unfunny jokes just to see Trish's cringing face. It was amusing. "Now that I've said that, get off me, Merida."

"I don't even look like her." She pouts while getting off him and punching him on the stomach. Too bad he didn't feel it. "I don't care. I hate you enough to call you that."

"How could you possibly hate me?" Her hands were on her hips while she's sticking her tongue out at him. He reciprocated with a middle finger. Now he got a good look on her, he could see that she wears green pajamas. "Someone's probably making breakfast downstairs. Chifu's pie were great but I'd like to have something else." He starts dressing himself up.

"You ignored my question."

"One that I don't need to answer."

"Ugh, people who don't answer questions are the worst." She grimaced while getting out of the room to go downstairs. "People who act like brats are the worst." Izuku snaps back with no venom at all. He can't afford to be angry all the time with her around. Maybe her quirk could be his method of control when it comes to him getting too pissed off. He headed downstairs to see everyone already there. In their uniform. Murry was sitting at the couch, watching the morning news while shining his sword beside Seiji, who was reading a book. Inasa was having an enthusiastic conversation with Kenshi and Nagamasa. Camie was eating her cereals while Chifu finished cooking breakfast for the people who hadn't eaten already. "Ay, bro, get some o' this." Chifu set down a plate of egg and bacons beside Camie, coaxing Izuku to eat.

"Nice." One of the few perks of his quirks were the fact that he can easily take away the dirt or anything without having to take a bath. He easily did that and changed quickly to his uniform using his quirk. "Showoff." Trish grumbled while rushing back up the stairs and quickly change to her uniform.

"Why the fuck do we have to wake up so early? This is wacker than the death of my horse in Minecraft, god bless Sheen's soul." Camie's complaining again. Izuku's not. Well, he did mourn with her for Sheen. He wakes up earlier than this back when he did Mr. Yagi's training regimen. "Camie, it's literally six in the morning. Classes don't start until seven."

"But I miss Mamadoriya's cookiiiiinnnggg. Well, her cooking and your dad's. Your parents are like, hands down, the best cooks in Japan. Their Katsudon was lit af and omfg, don't forget their freakin' yakisoba shrimp noodles. Defs' my favorite." She exclaimed proudly. He's not having any of this.

"You're not calling my mom 'Mamadoriya'."

"What? You just want the pet name all to yourself, Izubro?"

"Waaaaiiiitttt. You two homies knew each other?"

"Chisa, they already mentioned their friendship yeste-" Seiji was interrupted with Murry's finger touching his lips while the smoker shooshes him into silence. "Call me Murry, man. Not that hard."

Seiji glared at Murry for a moment before clearing his throat. "They already mentioned their friendship yesterday, you idiot."

"When?"

"When you were too high to listen, apparently."

"Murry was never high, Shishikura. He's pretending to be." Izuku intervenes while eating breakfast cooked by Chifu. "These are some pretty delicious bacon, Chifu."

"Thanks, Izubro."

"Only one person gets to call me that."

"Wait, what do you mean he's only pretending?" Seiji furrowed his eyebrows at Izuku's statement. Izuku simply raised his eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile. That was it until he got interrupted by the loud voice of Inasa. "WHAT IZUKU MEANT WAS THAT MURRY ISN'T AFFECTED BY THE EFFECTS OF HIS QUIRK! ONLY THE ONES WHO TRULY LISTENED TO HIS DETAIL WOULD HAVE QUICKLY UNDERSTOOD-" He was interrupted by a smack from Chifu. "Lower your motherfucking voice, bro. Riku is still trying to sleep." She pointed at Riku who was back to sleep after she finished her cereal and her glass of warm milk. "O-oh. I hereby apologize then." That apology would have been great if it weren't for the fact that he slammed his head on the table in his attempt to bow. Izuku snorted and Camie tried her best and failed not to laugh. Murry was laughing silently and Seiji gave an exasperated sigh. Nagamasa and Kenshi quickly rushed to Inasa to see if the currently knocked out student had any damages. Chifu was comforting Riku who was awakened from the loud contact of Inasa's forehead on the table.

"Why am I in the same class as you idiots?" Seiji exclaimed while he started heading for the door to make his way to class. "Tell me about it, man."

"Pssh, don't even think about saying that, Izubro. You like everyone here. I can tell."

He stared at her while considering what he should say next. He sighed, stood up, and followed Seiji. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Camie. Okay, maybe a little bit." He said the last one quietly but he didn't know that Camie caught on to what he said.

The classes were straightforward but he feels like he cheated. Right now, he discovered that their feeding him the same lessons he already learned on his first week of UA but there's not much he can do about that. Still, he took that as an advantage of making himself look smart. Only Camie knew what is really going on but she decided to not call him out on his bullshit. Hero class finally came around and unsurprisingly, Gran Torino was their Heroics teacher. He already told Izuku about how he was All Might's mentor yesterday in private. Izuku was unsure what to say to the old man before him but he's sure as hell as not underestimating this old man. He saw enough Kung Fu movies to know exactly what the consequences of underestimating old men are like.

"All right you whippersnappers, we're skipping the disgrace known as basic training and going directly to full contact combat scenario. You better wear your damn best uniforms or else, you're gonna get yer asses kicked harder than when you ARE wearing your hero uniforms. You hear me?" That and he's intimidated by the fact that the senile old man he met before could act like an army drill sergeant.

* * *

His costume was mostly the same but with the Shiketsu cap his dad personally modified to make sure it won't come off his head. Everyone has some cool costume designs and he took a good look on each and every one of them. What caught his eye first was the tallest at 191cm (not including her horns), is Chifu who was wearing a sleeveless shirt that had a striped pattern of purple and black along with polka dot combat pants and what looks to him is like combat clown shoes. Her Shiketsu cap was turned into a top hat with a red scarf wrapped around it. The Shiketsu symbol was still visible and her horns were protruding through the modified holes. The weirdest part of her costume was her crossed bullet belt but instead of actual bullets, it's faygo. _"Must be a part of her quirk?"_

Second one was Inasa, who he couldn't even describe. The first thing that came to his mind was steampunk and he's not even sure if that's the right word for it. Seiji's made him look like some horror movie butcher minus the hideous face. He wears a red domino mask. He was wearing a black overcoat with red lines going all over and red cuffs stopping just a little bit at his sleeves. He wears a black apron that reached below his knees. The weird part of it was his gloves that only covered his thumbs, index finger, and middle fingers. Definitely a horror movie butcher.

Murry was nothing interesting when he realized that he was wearing the exact same thing as his casual wear. The only difference was his Shiketsu cap that's modified with the red color and a golden half oni mask along with a wakizashi strapped behind him and a micro-uzi. _"This guy got a defensive quirk, I guess…"_

_"More like a mix of offense and defense, kid."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"He has no other reason to smoke anything other than the normal cigarette if his quirk is just fully defensive. There must be a reason that he's smoking marijuana."_

_"Huh, you could be right. I'll watch out if I end up facing him."_

_"Your quirk is basically a hard counter to him. If he starts throwing smoke at you, your quirk can handle that."_

_"Roger."_

Nagamasa was only wearing his pants, shoes, belt, and Shiketsu cap. Weird flex but okay. He was surprised a shy girl like Riku would wear a halter top that exposes her midriff and was connected to her pants. Her costume had a sunlight pattern to it but there's nothing else about it. Well, she still acts shy, so there's that. Kenshi was only wearing his cap since he's a wolf. Trish was wearing a sleeveless black jumpsuit with green lines going alongside it. She's wearing a multitool belt containing what he assumed to be things that are designed to piss people off. Her cap suits her, in his honest opinion.

He was curious on what Camie was gonna wear and to be honest, he was surprised that it's not as flamboyant as he thought. It was a simple catsuit, white knee-high boots, some cuff links and some loose black collar for some reason and her Shiketsu cap. There's only one slight problem.

"Fuck, I forgot to add these babies into the equation." She was trying to zip her catsuit up to her neck but she's having a hard time due to her boobs. Izuku facepalmed himself and saw how much of a Camie moment this is. "Hey, Izubro, care to help?" He would have refused but her pleading eyes told him otherwise. He just sighed and tried his best to zip it up to no avail. He turned to look at everyone who was staring at them. "What are you guys staring at?" He raised his eyebrows at them, clueless at what they're really thinking.

Trish was the first to speak up. "We get it, you two are shagging." Izuku, for once in his life, was legitimately caught off guard with what the redhead said. Camie was just about ready to have a panic attack right there. That or she's just overreacting. He slowly but surely looked at her, "…Why. Would. I. Do. That. To. My. Best. Friend?" It was a firm question but everyone felt some scary aura when he said that. Trish wasn't backing down and kept her maniacal grin. They were really close face-to-face and everyone was getting ready to break the two up should an all-out brawl start. _"Why are these tworoommates?"_ Everyone was thinking the same thing, sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"Hey, what's with the tension here? You two break it up, before I break you two up." Gran Torino thankfully made it in time before the situation could escalate. "Just for that, I'm making sure you two don't meet in today's training as opponents. Now, as for the training itself, you'll go in pairs and randomly selected. How are you gonna be randomly selected, you may ask? Pick a number from this hat. The ones with the same numbers are the pairs. Even numbers are the villains and odd numbers are the heroes. The villain team gets five minutes preparation time. After that, the match officially starts. The objective of the villain team is to defend their bomb while the hero team tries to either capture the bomb or capture the villain team," He looked at each and every one of them carefully but took a little bit more than a glance at Izuku. Nobody noticed it. He continues, "The villain team wins if they defend the bomb for fifteen minutes while the hero team wins if they capture the bomb or villain. If any of you cause to much damage to each other, I will stop the match. Any questions?"

"No, sir!" Everyone answered enthusiastically since they were excited for their first hero training. Izuku was less excited seeing as how this might not end well at all. _"I'm sure you're just being pessimistic, kid."_

_"Or maybe I have some weird sense that something bad could happen."_

_"Trust me, nothing will go wrong. I've seen Gran Torino as a teacher through Toshinori's eyes. He knows what he's doing."_

_"Well, I'm gonna have to trust your word for it."_ The students quickly picked their numbers from the hat and set off to find their partners. Izuku got a three. "Hey, my motherfucking bro, you got a three like me." Towering over him was Chifu who was holding out her paper with the number three on it. "Let's get straight to business then, Chifu. What's your quirk?"

"Naaaahhh…" She shook her head and left Izuku dumbfounded. "Why?" She was twiddling with her fingers and hesitates to tell him. "It's really motherfucking hideous, my bro. The Grand Priest told me otherwise, but I never made any friends because of it."

"Oh. Guess I can't force you but you're gonna have to eventually use it. Besides, hideous or not, you're still trying to be a hero or something so that's a plus."

"Sir!" Seiji raised his hand. "What?" Gran Torino deadpans at him and Seiji flinches but continues. "Which team would fight again?"

"Hmm?"

"We have five pairs, sir. Would the least injured team be the ones to fight again?"

"What's your team number?"

"Five, sir!"

"Fight your partner then."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh dang." Murry seemed sad at that statement. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight each other, homie." He looked at Seiji with pity. "Stop looking at me with pity! I can handle myself against you."

"All right then, homie."

"Well, it's better we start off with a one versus one. You two are the starting match. Chisa, you're the villain and Shishikura, you're the hero." Gran Torino's voice exudes authority that he gathered from his years as a teacher and as a mentor to All Might. His was certainly enough to stop an argument. _"For a senile old man, he's scary." _Izuku thought to himself.

_"You don't even know half of his teaching methods when it comes to Toshinori, kid."_

_"Should I be worried?"_

_"Yes."_

_"A little euphemism would be nice, but I appreciate your honesty."_

"Aight, sir."

"Yes, sir." The two of them left the room and entered the building. Gran Torino activated the television in front of them and his microphone. "Do you two hear me?" The old man asks.

_"Yes, sir."_ Everyone heard them reply. "Chisa, you have five minutes of preparation time. Shishikura, make sure you memorize the map of that building."

_"Aight."_

_"Very well."_ They both started preparing. Well, the only preparation Murry did was pulling out a blunt and smoking it. "What type of shit preparation is that wankstain doing?" Trish asked what everyone in the room is thinking. "His quirk has something to do with smoke. He's powering himself up. Judging by the marijuana he's smoking, he's gonna try to weaken Shishikura with his quirk. I got four theories on what his quirk could be."

"And what would that four theories be, Midoriya?" Gran Torino intervenes. "First one, he controls smoke. Second, he emits smoke. Three, he turns into smoke. Four, a combination of two of what I just said or all three."

"How could you know this?"

"He did say that it has something to do with smoke."

"You thought of all that just from what he said?" Nagamasa asked while tilting his head in curiosity.

"Sorry, just a habit of mine to figure out people's quirks. Their weaknesses, advantages, in and outs, how to improve then, and other nonsense." He waves it off as if it's just another thing. "Look, I serve as this guy's hypewoman, what he means is that, he'll figure out how to kick your asses as soon as he sees your quirk in action." Camie interrupts while putting her arm over his shoulders and pointing excitedly at him. "I'm not that great…" Izuku looks away shyly.

"So basically, we motherfucking win the battle, bro?" Chifu asked Izuku while looking expectantly at him. "I didn't say that. For all we know, we could make one wrong move and we're screwed." He shrugged. _"So Toshinori picked a smart one. I can work with that. Hopefully this kid will be a fast learner." _

"TRULY A PASSIONATE ABILITY TO HAVE!" Inasa, out of nowhere. _"How can that guy be quiet and loud at the same time?"_

"Hmm, let's put your talent to use then and for god's sake, lower your voice, Yoarashi." Gran Torino pointed out. "I AM TRULY SORRY, SIR!" He bowed down until his head touches the ground so fast that it caused Riku to flinch and back away. "I'm… gonna move… away." She said with tears comically pouring out her eyes as she moves closer to Kenshi. Gran gave an exasperated sigh before turning his attention back to the two students who were about to battle. "Your five minutes is up. Are the both of you ready?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"Then let the battle begin."

* * *

He was looking back at the bomb, thinking of what he should do about it. His decision came to a single shrug before walking towards a nearby vent. His whole body slowly dispersed into smoke as it goes through the vent. He looked around to see if he could fit his solid form in the vents and sees that he can. He rematerialized his upper body and look through multiple openings in the vent. _"Seiji is probably outside or I'm just getting rusty on my hide n' seek skills. Either way, this should be just another job."_

**Chisa Mokemuri**

**Quirk: Smoke Control**

**Can turn into smoke and control smoke.**

**Weakness: Dogs or just about anything with a good sense of smell **

**Hates vape. Actually buys weed legally. With a fake id. Sometimes plays Uno with Giran.**

He looked dispersed one of his eyes into smoke and stuck it out the vent. It rematerialized back to his eye and stuck at the darker corners of the building. There he saw Seiji, with no arms, entering through the window at the fourth floor. "Found ya. Now, time to find a vent I could ambush you from." The closest vent opening he got was around the corner at least ten meters away from the window Seiji entered from. _"I can't really attack you now since I got no idea what your quirk does."_ He thought as he sees Seiji's arm slowly reforming. He decided to see what would happen if he makes a little bit of noise at the vent opening just above Seiji. He half-sheathed his wakizashi and slammed it at the vent's ceiling. Reacting instantly, Seiji sent his arms or flesh towards the source of the noise. The flesh went through Murry's body before going back to its owner. Seiji narrowed his eyes at the vent a little longer before cautiously going back to finding the bomb.

"If that thing touches me, I'm probably screwed. Shit. This feels all too similar." He pushed that person he thought of at the back of his mind before going back to the subject at hand. He continued following Seiji, waiting for the serious teenager to make a mistake and mistake did Seiji do as Murry notices his shoulder no longer tense. He finally made his move as he reverts back to his smoke form to seep his way out of the vent and hide in the shadows of the ceiling. He readied his wakizashi and micro-uzi for the moment he jumps on Seiji. _"Remember what that drunk-fuck Sakaki told you. Never let them have time to think."_

The moment Seiji makes it to his metaphorical crosshairs, he aimed his micro-uzi at the vent and made another sound, causing Seiji to mistakenly attack the vent again. Murry saw his chance there as he leaps from the ceiling. Seiji reacted quickly the moment he sees Murry and sends his flesh towards him. Murry countered by slashing the flesh with his wakizashi. _"I seriously hope this doesn't do any permanent damage but judging for the lack of blood, I'm not hurting him."_

"Yield, villain scum."

"If I had five-hundred yen every time I heard that."

"What?"

"That was a distraction!" He screamed as he let loose from his micro-uzi.

***Ratatatatatatatatattatatatatatatatatatatatatatattatataatatatatatat***

Bullets were ricocheting off the halls as Seiji makes a run around the corner. "ARE YOU INSANE, MURRY?!"

"IT'S RUBBER BULLETS! COME ON, MAN, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" He screamed back as he continues raining bullets at the corner.

***Click Click***

Murry took a quick look at his uzi to see that he emptied his magazine. He pulled another one from his jacket. The moment he looked up, one of Seiji's flesh was coming towards him. He turns into smoke out of reflex but wasn't able to do the same for his uzi, which immediately got taken away by the flesh projectile.

**Shishikura Seiji**

**Quirk: Meatball**

**Can manipulate raw flesh. Can use his own flesh for offensive and defensive purposes.**

**Upholds Shiketsu's standards on a very unhealthy level. A meaner version of Iida. Definitely a forbidden love child of a goth and a conformist.**

_"Did I seriously do a rookie mistake? Ugh, fuck it. I still have the sword RK got me."_ He unsheathed his sword. "You do know that my sword is more dangerous than my gun, right."

"Then you should give up before you hurt me, villain."

"That's not how it works, homie." He slashed at Seiji and the other ducked out of the way and countered by sending his flesh at Murry. Murry activated his smoke form which caused Seiji's flesh to pass through him. He slashed while he's in smoke form at Seiji again but the other jumped a fair distance. _"Almost out of juice. Gotta fall back."_ He returned to his solid form before making a break for it. "You're not escaping." Seiji's flesh projectiles chased after him but he kept slashing at every one of it every time it gets too close.

_"Five minutes remaining."_ Gran Torino announced to both of them through their earpieces.

"A dead-end, as it seems," Seiji claims as he finally got Murry cornered. "Are you ready to officiate your surrender, villain?"

"Sure, but can I have just one last smoke?" Murry quickly pulls out his spare joint and got as much smoke as he can get. He run towards Seiji and turning his right arm into smoke and slashing his sword with his left. Seiji throw more of his projectiles at him. Murry slashed at the projectile but the ones he cut in half got splashed at his face. He swung blindly with his right arm but it was a near hit. He's slowly transforming into a meatball. _"Yeah, I lost for a total of six seconds."_ Slowly, Seiji was swaying side to side as he could no longer find focus on himself. "Wha- What is this?" He said as he falls to the ground and hitting his shoulder hard on the pavement. Enough pain to cancel his quirk. Murry broke free of his meatball form and quickly knelt down beside Seiji to make sure he's okay.

"You okay, homie? That was the strongest joint I had that you just breathed in. You'll probably start talking weirdly in a few-" He was interrupted by Seiji's finger being put on his lips in a shooshing manner. "S-Shoooshh. Be quiet. Shoosh." That got Murry into alert mode.

"Do you smell that?" That got Murry out of his alert mode. "Yeah, that's definitely the cannabis finally kicking in." He wrapped his capture tape around Seiji's hand to make his win legitimate. _"The winner of the first match is Chisa Mokemuri." _Gran Torino announced. _"I'm sending medibots to pick Shishikura up. Make sure he stays comfortable."_

"All right, sir." He turned off his earpiece to look after a very high Seiji. "D-Do you know t-that… Shiketsu… Shiketsu… Unicorns!"

"Yeah, but I already met one cute unicorn back then." The medibots made their way to pick Seiji up and went their way to the clinic.

* * *

_A few moments later…_

* * *

"So that's basically what you whippersnappers will be doing. Once again, if you get too injured, I'll stop the match and send in the medibots right away. Now, who's ready for round two?" Izuku raised his hand. "Did you even talk about it with your partner, Midoriya?"

"Oh, uh, do you want to?" He looks expectantly at Chifu. He's okay with it if she's not ready but he'd rather be with all this crap for the day. That and because Trish was doing her best to get a reaction out of him. Mostly by poking his belly.

"The shit seems simple enough, bro. Sure, let's do this motherfucker." Chifu nods with an excited smile on her face. "Famous last words, Chifu." He deadpanned at her. At this point, everyone, except for the ones who already knew, realized that Izuku would be the pessimistic one in their class. "Does anyone want to fight them or do I have to pull a number out of the hat?" Everyone was waiting on everyone to raise their hand. Inasa raised his but he was shoved away by Camie who was raising her hand. "Get ready for Camie- 4 and Izubro- 1."

"Oh, now it's personal." Izuku said, accepting her challenge. "Who's your partner, _Camie._"

"The wolf,_ Izubro._" The room was tense as they stared each other down while smiling. Their partners looked at each other with a bemused expression. And Trish had to open her big mouth, "We get it, ye fuckin' wankstains. Now get out the room and get to fightin'!"

Gran Torino ignored what she said and assigned Izuku and Chifu as the hero team whilst Camie and Kenshi as the villain team.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Chifu asked no one in particular while walking out with Izuku. He looked at her with no emotions in his face. "You just jinxed us."

* * *

_Exactly Ten Minutes Later…_

* * *

"Nah, no, it's fine. This was bound to happen, but, holy hell. Do you have a strengthening quirk or are you just naturally strong?" He asked Chifu while looking at the hole she created on the **concrete** wall.

"Not my quirk."

"Buddha's fat fucking chin." He facepalmed before whipping out the capture tape and gently wrapping it around Camie. "Clearly, you're afraid of Kenshi right now, so you'll have to carry her outside." He instructs her as he lifts his unconscious best friend in a bride position and then handing her over to Chifu. "If I see more than one bruise on her face, we're gonna have to _work_ on your ability to carry someone to safety." He told her, but she knew that it was a threat. _"The motherfucker's protective over her… huh, having a childhood friend would have been nice."_

"You're staying behind?" She raised her eyebrow. "To buy you time. After getting her to safety, back me up, and if needed, avenge me." He holds his hand out and Chifu grabs it. It was like an instant camaraderie for them. She nods her head before going down the hallway to escape. Izuku looked back down the hallway were they ran from Kenshi and went that way. It didn't take long before he sees the wolf jump at him from the corner of his eyes like an experienced predator. He activated his Bullet-Time eyes and dodge Kenshi's tackle in a graceful manner. "Can't we settle this over talking about rabbits? I like rabbits, you know."

"Oh yes, rabbits were my favorite food back when I lived at the wilderness." Kenshi replied and Izuku's eyes flared. "Oh now this just got personal, Kenshi." He shot a string of nanomachines, hoping he could wrap it around Kenshi similarly with how he did on Bakugou but the wolf managed to dodge it and run towards him so fast that it looked like the wolf was running at normal speed in his Bullet-Time eyes. He didn't have time to react as the wolf headbutts him into the wall.

**Hoshiokami Kenshi **

**Quirk: Super Strength and Intelligence**

**Weakness: Belly Rubs**

**Favorite food: Rabbits**

**A generic talking wolf. His body could not handle his strength so it grows as he gathers strength. Furry's fantasy. Has no liking for furries. Actually the oldest student in Shiketsu with the age of 36 human years. Took him that long to surface this world as a sentient wolf. Still learning human customs.**

_"He wasn't kidding about super strength but focusing it on his legs to make himself go faster? I guess that's where his super intelligence comes into play. Didn't even give me enough time to deactivate my pain receptors. That fucking hurt."_

_"You better start being careful, kid. Even I felt that."_

_"Got any plans, Kira?"_

_"First lesson: You're figuring this out on your own. You're starting to depend on me, boy. I prefer my successors independent."_ Izuku knew he was right. "How'd you focus that super strength on your legs and then onto your head so fast?"

"Easy. I spread it around my body." The wolf unknowingly told Izuku the answer to one of his major problems. It quickly dawned on him on what he should do with One-For-All. _"Now you're in the know, boy. Instead on just focusing on one limb, you…"_

_"Spread One-For-All around my body while amplifying my quirk with it!"_

_"Correct. I did a quick analysis on your body. It seems like your brain can handle 15% while your other parts can do 5%. That means your physical strength can be increased by 5% and your base strength already lets you pull cars. 15% brain power means you got more concentration, something your quirk relies on heavily."_

_"And if I boost the super strength part of One-For-All by using my original quirk to pull my fist towards the target, that means I can do a lot more damage!"_

_"I knew you'd figure it out. Now, you got it set on paper, but what's important is if you can do it on practice. Can you?"_

_"Do or do not, there is no try."_

_"Ha! You're doing great, now, I'm not expecting you to have full control yet, so it's okay if you lose here."_

_"The only way is winning. Here, at least."_

He dipped down inside of him and spread One-For-All all over his body. Kira was right, he can do up to five percent for now. Not a bad start. His brain can still handle fifteen percent of it. As it spreads around him, he felt stronger. Way stronger than he's ever been. Lightning crackled with power around his body as he did a Muay Thai stance that Camie taught him.

"I helped you figure something out and now it caused you to power up, didn't I?" Kenshi asked him, tilting his head curiously. Cute. For a wolf. "Yeah, you need to ask someone to teach you on how to read the atmosphere, Kenshi."

"Indeed." He ran at him again, but this time, Izuku didn't even need Bullet-Time to dodge the wolf's headbutt. He countered with a knee to Kenshi's body section and sent the wolf down the hall. "An impressive show of strength!" Kenshi was surprised by just how much Izuku powered up. "To think that your telekinesis quirk allows you to defy the laws of physics is a jolly good show."

"Thanks, but we already took down Camie. How about we finish this."

"True, true. Now that you have powered up, I see no point in holding back." Kenshi said before closing his eyes and growing bigger. Izuku lost his stance as he stood up straight and saw Kenshi being as tall as him now. "Grandma, what big teeth you have!" He joked before running towards Kenshi as the wolf did the same. Izuku's fist and Kenshi's head clashed and caused a shockwave.

* * *

"All right, there you go." Chifu sat Camie down gently at a nearby post. _"Midoriya bro is in there with some scary ass wolf. I rarely use this since I'm just that strong but it looks like I got no choice."_ She grimaced as she bit five of her fingers until it was bleeding. Slowly, the blood that were supposed to drop took shape of a tentacle as Chifu pops open a bottle of Faygo and drank it. The Blood Tentacles slowly grew larger and larger until it was the size of a person. Chifu threw her arm back before swinging it towards the window. The Blood Tentacles latched itself unto it and allowed Chifu to climb up the third floor.

**Chifu Dokeshi**

**Quirk: Bloody Stream**

**She can turn her blood into tentacles under her full control.**

**Weakness: Might bleed out if used too much.**

**Looks like an alien. Raised at a Clown Cult. Clown Cult ironically houses a group of some of the nicest people ever. Likes cooking and baking. Afraid of scary shit. Praises the Mirthful Messiah, her cult's deity.**

* * *

Shit hurts all over as soon as his pain receptors reactivated itself. Kenshi was no better as the wolf had bruises and cuts all over him. _"Three minutes remaining…"_ Gran Torino announced from the control room. "Give up, Kenshi. I can do this all day."

"Then why are you kneeling down?" He was kneeling down from the pain. He was trying to catch his breath. The strain of One-For-All spread all over his body came back to bite him. _"Keeping that shroud at constant use will eventually get your body used to the strain of One-For-All. As for now, you're at your limit but you did well against another strengthening quirk user. All Might would be proud." _

_"I'm not giving up yet."_

_"If you don't pass out now, you might get too injured."_

_"It's a bit of a cliché but heroes always find a way out of a tough situation."_

_"That or you can hope for a deus ex machina."_

Izuku stood back up and ran towards Kenshi again as the wolf did the same. They were interrupted when Chifu suddenly came out of nowhere and sucker punched the wolf. It sent the wolf flying but she sent her blood tentacles towards him to pull him back and rammed him with her horns which were shaped like a goat's. "And you're worried about your quirk being hideous? Come on, that shit looks awesome!"

"Thanks, bro, but now's not the motherfucking time." Chifu said as Izuku activated his telekinesis and launched some small debris towards the wolf. It didn't even slow Kenshi down as the wolf tries to body slam the both of them. Chifu quickly got in front of Izuku with her hands out and caught Kenshi's body mid-air before throwing him towards Izuku, who caught the wolf with his axe kick and sent Kenshi hurtling towards the concrete floor. Kenshi has finally reached his limit as he shrunk down to normal size.

Chifu reacted quickly and entangled Kenshi with her quirk and pulling him towards her. She quickly wrapped her capture tape around the wolf, signaling the end of the second match. _"The second round is over; the hero team wins."_ When the winners were announced, Chifu's blood retracted back inside its owner.

"Camie-3 and Izuku- 2. I'm catching… up." Izuku smiled as he exhaustedly sat down the floor. "Is she still out cold?" He asked Chifu and the horned clown nods in response. "You two have good teamwork even though you just met yesterday." Kenshi points out.

"Eh, what can we motherfuckin' do other than make those moves out as we go on?" Chifu shrugged. "Hey, Chifu, you won't mind if you carry me down and back at the entrance, right?"

"And help you meet up with your best motherfuckin' friend? Sure, I don't mind." She said while unwrapping Kenshi with the capture tape. She lifted him up and carried him all the way down. She set him down at a guard rail as the medibots got onto the scene.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you for eating rabbits, Kenshi. It's one of your preys and there's nothing I can do about Mother Nature reminding me of how rough it can be for rabbits." He bows respectfully at the wolf in front of him, who was getting patched by the robots.

"I don't mind. Wolves and humans have a different mindset but I am willing to learn yours."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you teach me your stealth methods either."

_"You can have a conversation once your back in this room. I got smelling salts to wake Camie up."_

"Yes, sir!" The three of them said. _"Eh, this won't be as bad as I thought."_ Izuku thought to himself as he hoisted Camie up and walked with the others back to the room.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, so how did you guys think of the first two fights? Pretty cool? Well, the last fight for the training will happen next chapter. Hopefully I'm making this whole OC shizzle work since I really wanted to explore Shiketsu. **

**Bakugou: Shiketsu's roommate rule was shit.**

**Yeah, not all schools are perfect.**

**Bakugou: Weak excuse.**

**Well explain why UA chained you up the podium like a rabid animal and removing you of your rights to refuse the medal. I mean, they could have just let you be since you refused but they had to do just that.**

**Bakugou: Fine. Sometimes, school rules can definitely go against common sense. But that's still some shitty excuse.**

**Eh, what can I say, I just like writing characters that could constantly annoy the MC so why not make her his roommate? I mean, girl or guy, the results are still the same: Izuku gets constantly annoyed. **

**Bakugou: Yeah, I get it. Mostly.**

**ANyway, leave a like, comment, and subscribe.**

**P.S. : Chapter 90 on a certain manga was depressing.**

**P.S.S. or P.P.S. : Yeah, I finally found a decent harem series.**


	10. Friends

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**First of, I am THIS TEMPTED to make a shitpost called Izuku Quartet. It's like Isekai Quartet but with 4 different Izukus. Like, Guitar Deku, This story's Deku, Villain Deku, and OG Deku. Then again, I would probably die before that happens. Just wanted to let you know in case any of you want to do that.**

* * *

Gran Torino waved the container around Camie's nose while Izuku lets her head rest on his lap. She instantly shot up, awakened, unknowingly uppercutting Izuku, launching him off his position and landing on the pavement, knocked out. "Wha- What the actual fuck happened? Last thing I remembered, I was surprising Chifu and then BANG! All I see is some darkness and all the shizzle." She thinks about it for a moment. "I did remember spending time with my crush on a playground at Winter Wonderland. And then I accidentally uppercutted… why the actual fuck is Izubro knocked ou- oh."

"Winter Wonderland? Playground dates? You got some standards there." Trish noted as she pulls out a pen and a notepad. "Possible way to anger blondie: Her standards are too high and make absolute fun of it." She murmured to herself and Camie clearly heard what she said. She gave an annoyed groan as she goes back to laying on the ground. Gran Torino then waved the smelling salts over Izuku's unconscious body and the telekinetic hero-in-training instantly shot up. "Why does my chin hurt?" He rubbed his chin, wondering why he suddenly felt pain.

"No time to explain, Midobro." Chifu held her hand out and Izuku took it. "Can you help me stand up, Izubro?"

"Is the Pope Catholic, Camie?" He asked sarcastically before helping his best friend up even though she made it a lot harder than it should be. "Now that's been dealt with…" Gran Torino comments, giving a pause and looking at the students again, trying to remember who's next. "Well, now we have Ikari and Riku, Inasa and Nagamasa. Nagamasa's team will be the hero team while Ikari's team will be the villain team. Got me?"

"Yes, sir!" They went their way to a less damaged building. Izuku was curious to see how the two girls can hold up a fight against a guy who controls hair and a guy who can probably knock that entire building down with his wind if he wanted to. _"Deep down, I know you want that Trish girl to lose and cry about it."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"All righty, lassie, how are we gonna do this?" Trish asked Riku, which is a relatively bad idea. The shy girl was hugging the bomb, feeling nervous. "…Right. What's your quirk, anyway?"

"…Sun." Riku points upward. Trish raised her eyebrows, confused. "Sun-based quirk? Shit, we better move this thing up before-"

_"Are you ready?" _Gran Torino asked them. "No, we're not."

_"Too bad, START!"_

"SHIT!" Trish yelled as she saw Riku visibly panic. "Ay, ay, why are you panicking? You're gonna be okay." Riku wasn't listening to her. _"Do I actually have to do inspiration just to get this girl to straighten the fuck up?" _

Trish quickly cupped Riku's cheeks with both her hands and made sure she kept eye contact. "Look, I get it, getting hurt is really fucking scary, but you know what else is scary? Losing without even trying to win. Now, are you just gonna sit there and panic, or are you ready to exchange all days from this day to that, just for a chance to fight back? ARE YOU?!"

"…N-No!" Trish quickly collapsed on the floor in surprise as she got her response from Riku. Riku was closing her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. "Open your eyes, dammit!" Trish demanded. Riku did as she was told and looked at Trish with fear in her eyes. "Come on, we're future heroes, we can't get stage fright, Riku. I know that you're probably better than this." She wasn't answering her. _"Don't fucking tell me."_

"Close your eyes again." Riku did so. "…Okay…"

"No fucking way." Trish facepalmed herself while letting go. She pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Riku's eyes. Riku instantly stood up, feeling a little bit more confident, but still lacking. "Now, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes."

_"She's no longer holding her words back but she's still stuttering." _

"Can you fight blind?"

"Y-Yes."

"Awright, let's fuckin' do this, lassie." Trish said in English before a large wind blasted down the door in their room. It was Inasa. "I found them!"

**Yoarashi Inasa**

**Quirk: Whirlwind**

**Can control the wind. Basic.**

**Weaknesses: Fire**

**Yells a lot. People have no idea whether he does it ironically or unironically. A really reliable guy. No one knows why he hates Endeavor. Well, they can take a wild guess.**

"Oh for the love of- don't you dare use your quirk in here."

"Why is that, villain?"

"Do you seriously want to risk damaging the bomb?" Trish asked and Inasa quickly deactivated his quirk. Suddenly, hair begone appearing behind Inasa as it quickly rushed Trish. The hair tied her up quickly as she struggles to resist the hair's pull towards Inasa. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Language!" Nagamasa finally went out of hiding behind Inasa's back as he slowly pulled Trish towards him. "I know this is Battle Training, but please keep swearing to a minimum."

**Nagamasa Mora**

**Quirk: Extend-O-Hair**

**Basically just a hairy body that he can extend and control. Hair gets stronger, the cleaner it is.**

**Weakness: Lice and getting wet**

**Uses multiple bottles of shampoo and hair conditioner a day. No clue where he gets enough money to use that much a day. Wakes up earlier than anyone else just to dry his hair.**

"Oh, screw you, you blond-haired wankhole!" Trish was still doing what she can to get herself pulled towards instant loss. She felt the pulling stop as she looks towards the hairy hero-in-training, only to see Riku holding the hair with one hand. "Huh?"

Riku took a very deep breath as blue electricity surrounded her body before traveling towards Nagamasa through his hair. Inasa quickly dodged the incoming attack but Nagamasa wasn't as lucky when the electricity made contact with him. The shock instantly knocked him out as falls down face first, his hair curly from getting electrified.

"S-Sorry!" Riku quickly holds both her hands up in a surrender position when the raw amount of electricity burned off her makeshift mask as Trish puts her hand on her shoulder. "Nice one, girly. Now, let me take it from here."

"…Okay…" Riku agreed as Trish pulls something out from one of her utility belts. She rushed Inasa as the boy decided to no longer hold back and used his quirk to try and push her back. "It's no use, villain. My power is not to be underestimated." He claimed as he knocked Trish away with a flick of his hand. Trish crashed at a wall, but she was showing her signature maniacal grin. "Eh, I had worse fights back at my mom's bar at Glasgow. Your quirk is nothing impressive, quit wastin' our time."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" That got a rise out of Inasa. "Great, now I know how to push your fuckin' buttons. For now, RIKU!" Inasa turned around when the redhead mentioned his other classmate's name to see Riku breathing deeply and glowing with electricity before making skin contact with him. The last thing he felt was pain and his hair getting ruined.

**Riku Hinata**

**Quirk: Sunlight Overdrive**

**Can draw the power of the sun by breathing deeply and convert the power to electricity.**

**Weakness: Stage Fright, normal communication, very good romantic fanfictions involving her classmates**

**Shy. Mega Shy. Ultra-Shy. PLUS ULTRA TIMIDITY. You get the point. Somehow gets slightly confident when she can't see anyone watching. Totally not based off the dual personality girl trope in anime. I swear.**

_"Villain Team wins." _Gran Torino announced the moment Inasa fell to the ground. Riku was having a panic attack while Trish walked right up to her and comfort here. "Well I was fuckin' useless for that entire fight. Getting pulled here and there, and blasted all over the place. Hell, I never get to use this on him." She showed Riku the Pepper Spray that she was gonna use on Inasa. "You did a good job, so I don't get why you're getting stage fright of all things." She held her hand in front of Riku. The timid girl still couldn't make proper eye contact but she took it. "T-Thanks…"

_"You got over your drama yet? Gran Torino's busy with calling out the medibots. Get your ass over here, Trish. You too, Riku. You did good."_ Izuku said over the microphone. "Wow, how good of you to kill a dramatic moment, wankstain."

_"You ruin tense moments. I ruin dramatic moments. As far as I'm concerned, we're even." _She rolled her eyes at his statement, which is most likely true _"I can literally see you rolling your eyes through the camera. I'm not letting you play Minecraft on my computer with that attitu-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait… you have Minecraft in your pc and you never freakin' told me, Izubro?" _Trish could hear Camie at the other end. _"Not cool, Izubro. You never let me play."_

_"You're probably gonna ruin my world."_

_"FYI, I'm not gonna ruin your world. I'll make your world a lot better than when you made it. In fact, I'll make my own on a very bad seed and then make it a lot better than yours."_

_"WILL YOU TWO WHIPPERSNAPPERS STOP ARGUING OVER THE DAMN MICROPHONE?!" _Gran Torino finally butted in after calling the medibots. Trish and Riku cringed at the old man's loud voice over the microphone. _"Sorry about that. Anyway, Midoriya is right. Get back here, class is over."_ At this point, Trish was busy laughing at the friends' argument over an indie game

* * *

"For the record, your taste in humor is worse than the taste of that shitty Bacon Chocolate Pizza we tried on that one restaurant." Izuku told Camie as she told him a joke. He still laughed though. The people currently present on the living room were Chifu, Seiji, himself, Camie, Murry, and Nagamasa. Riku was already up in her room that she shared with Nagamasa. Trish was in her room, playing with Izuku's computer. Inasa is still in the clinic since Riku shocked him a little too much. Kenshi is taking a nap in his room.

"Bacon what now?" Chifu paused the game she was playing the moment she heard of that disgraceful dish. "Nothin', I don't want you havin' mental damage based on that cursed fuckin' pizza, fam." Camie replied and Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Bro… that pizza… I could just taste it and it's killing me, man." Murry stuck his tongue out before a metaphorical light bulb went over his head. He rose up from the couch but was immediately interrupted by Seiji. "If you are suggesting that we make these so cold 'Pot Brownies', must I narrate to you on what would happen if either Yoarashi, Utsushimi, or Midoriya will or can possibly do if they went high." Murry closed his mouth as Seiji's prediction was on point. "Well now I'm out of ideas."

"I do. Well, it only works with me, anyway. I'm gonna go work out in my room." Izuku stood up from the couch and headed upstairs. "Wait, the motherfucker works out?"

"He told something about the energy controlling part of his quirk thing where his limbs will blow off if he doesn't keep his body in shape." Camie answered casually. Murry instantly looked at her with the 'What the fuck' face, Nagamasa choked on whatever he was eating, Chifu actually paused the game again to look at her, and Seiji's eyes were as wide as it could be. "What the angling fuck?"

"Same reaction I got, fam. His quirk upgraded itself and shit like that. Admittedly, I'm slightly worried. On the bright side, you should have seen his abs. You could grate cheese with that thing." Just the image of Izuku's abs in her head was making her drool but she shook herself out of the daydream and wiped her drool off.

"Motherfucker can control small objects, arteries and any other shit that makes your body alive included, make himself stronger with some energy manipulation bullshit, can cancel his pain receptors, and most of all, have chiseled abs? What the actual fuck." Chifu's comment was spot on. It never made sense to Camie on how Izuku can suddenly got his new powers. Well, she knew the abs were a result of him training under this 'Mr. Yagi' or so he says. She thinks of him hiding something. She knew when he's lying and what confused her is that he's telling the truth, but at the same time, he's holding back on telling the full truth. She'll probably find out about it later. He could never keep a secret from her.

"You sure you don't like him that way, homie?" Murry spoke up and knocked Camie out her thought. "Uh, no, he's my best friend."

"Then say it to my face that you don't like him that way." Murry argued as he got up from his slouched position and faced Camie. "That's it? I don't like him that way. GG Easy." She said it just as easily but Murry wasn't backing down. "Say it again."

"I don't like him that way."

"Again."

"I don't like him that way."

"Again."

"I don't like him. That way." She didn't realize that she paused but Murry did. Everyone present stopped what they were doing to see what's gonna happen. "Again."

"…I don't like him. That way…" Now she's hesitating. _"Really, girl? He's your best friend. You can't like him that way!"_

"Agaaaaiiiinnn~" Murry was winning and he knew it. It was obvious to almost everyone that Camie got the hots for Izuku even though they just met yesterday. It was obvious. "Son of a- fine, maybe I do like him that way, but only a little."

"I'll be taking my metaphorical winnings, thank you very much." Murry said proudly as he went back to slouching on the couch. "If you don't mind my genuine curiosity, how did you two ever get along, considering your rather opposite personalities." Seiji asked. "If you don't mind, of course." Nagamasa adds in and Seiji nods along.

"Since ya asked nicely…" Camie stared at the ceiling, trying to remember the time they met.

* * *

_9 years ago…_

* * *

Camie was just minding her own business back then. Her parents were a big name in the fashion industry. Her dad was a hairstylist who had a quirk that could expel perfume from his body and her mother was a model from Germany with a quirk that can change her appearance. Nothing fancy really and they were never interested in the hero business other than the costumes. Camie wanted to be a hero since the moment she saw All Might saving a lot of those people back at a citywide disaster.

She was always more adventurous than girls her age that lead people to believe that she was tomboyish. _"Too bad that she's a tomboy. Her attitude does not suit her beauty."_ She hears that every time a relative or guest visits her house. She doesn't like being called that. She likes dolls and princesses as any other girl but she also likes exploring around, catching bugs or just climbing trees and stuff like that. Well, one day she just decided to climb up a tree for no reason in the forest until she heard voices.

"Kacchan, calm down."

***BANG***

That does not sound pleasant to her. She jumped from tree to tree until she finally spotted the source of the voices. She saw a kid with black hair and green highlights, looking calm while having burns on his arm. _"That seriously has to hurt…" _She cringed when she imagined the pain the green kid her age must be feeling. The other kid was an ash blonde and was looking too angry for his age. She hid behind the tree that she's currently on to listen in.

"Shut the fuck up before I SHUT YOU THE FUCK UP, DEKU!"

"He just complimented you. Take the compliment." The response the kid got was getting blasted this time on the stomach. He fell down this time but it looks like he lost his cool.

"HE'S LOOKING DOWN ON ME, I FUCKING KNOW HE IS!" The blonde kid yelled as sparks roared out of his palms. "Screw you, Bakugou." The green-haired kid deadpanned at the blondie while furrowing his eyebrows. "FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

"We're done." That was the last thing the kid said before the blondie blasts him again with an explosion from his palms. The green-haired kid didn't seem to mind at all. The angry kid let out a wail of anger before stomping away. "FUCKING DEKU!"

"…You can stop hiding now." She drew a sharp breath the moment she heard him say that. She climbed down the tree and walked up to the green-haired kid who was lying spread eagle with the most blank face he could probably muster. "H-How did you-"

"Know? Noticed something jumping through the trees. Your sharp breath confirmed it for me." Her first impression on the boy was gloomy, pessimistic, and observant. "How are you not crying right now? You got blasted multiple times by that jerk."

"Something I learned with my quirk. I mean, since I am with him, I NEED to learn how to do that with my quirk."

"What's your quirk anyway." She asked, tilting her head. All she got was the boy looking at her and raising her eyebrows. "Skip the names and go straight to quirks then." He sighed when he said that. Camie felt a little bad when she went for that first. "O-Oh, uh, what's your name, fam?"

"Fam? Seriously?" He's still lying down and looking at her. She can't tell if he's looking at her menacingly or condescendingly. Probably both. "Midoriya Izuku."

"Oh, the son of that rising star boxer Inko Midoriya?" His eyes widened when he realized that she knew about his mom. "How did you even connect the dots?"

"Same family name, same hair color, well, half your hair. That and you got the same fire in your eyes. She's my favorite fighter! All Might is my favorite hero though."

"Yeah, sure, All Might is my favorite, too, but what's your name?" He was obviously flustered from her compliment.

"Camie Utsushimi."

"Camie? That name seems foreign." He raised his eyebrows, expecting an answer from her.

"Well, my mom is from Germany. I know, that's kinda boring af, right?" She's avoiding eye contact with him while rubbing the back of her head. "What's so boring about having a parent from another country? Jegus, you're pretty lacking."

"H-Hey!" She looked back at him, a little angry but she saw the cutest thing ever when he giggled. She blushed at the cute site of a boy as she looked away again. "Hey, I'm just kidding. You're pretty cool, Utsushimi. You probably got a lot of friends."

"Actually… the girls at my school just thinks that I act more like a boy, like how I'm interested in adventure and all that shizzle…"

"Shizzle? Hehe, seriously?" She glared at him when he said that and he looked away apologetically. "Right, right, I just find that annoying. Sorry. Anyway, the kids at your school is probably dumb for not liking you. Heck, I admire when my friends are strong."

"We're friends?" Camie asked hopefully. Izuku shrugged. She took that as a yes. "Call me Camie, then!" He got caught off guard but he wiped it off his face. He sat up before answering. "Okay."

"And I'll call you: Izubro!"

"No, that's annoying." He deadpanned but he saw an evil glint on his new friend's eyes. "Oh, I'm a very much gonna call you that, _Izubro._" He groaned in annoyance but he let it be.

Later that day, they found at that they were neighbors. That instantly lead them to become best friends and were always there to comfort each other every time the other shows sadness, weakness and vulnerability. Izuku could never admit it, but he values his friendship with Camie more than he shows. Camie, while trying her best to see how annoyed he can be, still comforts him when he's down. She treasures every single moment that she made him smile, seeing as how those are as rare as gems and are as beautiful as one.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

* * *

"Dang. That's kinda cute." Murry was feeling a little jealous at their closeness to each other. He kinda wish he had a friend like that.

"Beautiful smile? I call bullshit. I saw him smile and it was sadistic as hell." Chifu exclaimed as she went back to playing her game. She realized that she paused at the wrong moment and instantly died when she unpaused. "Dammit. Well, to be fair, I wish I got a friend like you guys. The people back from where I came from ain't friends. They're family to me."

"That still does not make sense of your closeness despite your contrasting personalities." Seiji crossed his arms, not believing it to be possible.

"He's a softie at heart, Shishibro." Camie argued but Seiji is now more focused on the newly-give nickname.

"You are not calling me that."

"Hah. Bold of you to assume that I'm actually not gonna call you that, Shishibro."

"Yeah, Shishibro sounds more appealing than Shishikura."

"Murry, not you, too." Seiji felt betrayed. Childishly felt betrayed. "Nagamasa, you're the mature when. Tell them off!"

"…"

"…"

"Shishibro."

"AAAARRRRRRRRRGHHH"

* * *

_Second Friday at UA..._

* * *

"DAMMIT! FUCK!" They threw a bucket of water at him again and got away with it. _"Those fuckers from General Shit! Who do they think they are?!" _He can't do anything to them since the school got a tight and short leash on him. "FUCKING DEKU!"

Bakugou was taking his time after school to vent his rage by walking around. He can't blow things up, he can't even kick the dirt. He kept walking until he came across a greenhouse. He looked around to see if there's anyone around but it looks to him like nobody's here. _"There can't be security cameras implanted in that greenhouse, right? I'm sure no one would bat an eye if a few plants got-"_

"I don't know what you're thinking, but judging from the look you're giving at the greenhouse, I could make a wild guess on what you intend to do." A girl's voice called out to him. He instantly turned around to the source of the voice. He saw a girl with vines for hair and wearing UA's activity uniform. "So what? Get out of here before I blow you up."

"Such vile intentions you have there, Bakugou." Of course, everyone knew him because that fucking director and Deku spread the fact that he beat the shit out of a kid. Of fucking course. "You know who I am." He said as if it was a fact. It really is one. He noticed a wheelbarrow filled with Rainflowers.

"I'm sure everyone does."

"Well, now that you know what the fuck I wanted to do, aren't you gonna report me? I'm already soaking wet, so another trip to the principal's fucking office might get me dry clothes." He held his hands in surrender. He never surrendered before but, at this point, he might get expelled if he doesn't. He knew no other school would accept him if that fucking Deku decides to spread videos of him around. "Well, you have not done it yet. I hope that you don't intend to continue whatever you want to do."

"Fuck off, I'll do what I want." He shot back but she stayed quiet. _"Who does this bitch think she is?"_

"Might I ask you a question?" He raised an eyebrow but decided to play along. "Are you thinking; Who does this, Lord, forgive me for what I am about to say, bitch think she is?"

"How the fuck did you even know?" He took a step back. He TOOK a step back. Why is he intimidated? _"Is she a telepath? That can't be right, she got plants for hair."_

"What's it to you, plant bitch?!" He yelled while pointing a finger at her. Tiny sparks came from his other hand threateningly. "Nothing really. Call it: 'Women's intuition'."

"Fuck you and your woman's intuition."

"I have this feeling that you wish you could." It took a moment for Bakugou to realize what she meant and that resulted in him growling angrily at her. She only giggled. "While you're here, do you mind with helping me transfer these newly delivered Rainflowers inside the greenhouse?"

"First off, shouldn't you be making fun of me?"

"My mother taught me better than that."

"Why should I fucking help you with the greenhouse?"

"What? Can't push a simple wheelbarrow? Perhaps you're all bark and no bite." That sentence ticked him off to the point of him pushing her away from the wheelbarrow and doing the work. She didn't seem to mind though and looked more thankful than she should be. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S NO BITE?! YOU! YOU… who the fuck are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm Shiozaki Ibara." She did a simple bow as he pushes the wheelbarrow in. He's now placing them one by one to where this Ibara fellow points at. Wait, why is he taking orders from her? He grinded his teeth at the thought of that but he fought against it.

"…Yeah, I'll stick to Plant Lady."

Ibara sighed. "Very well. It can't be helped." There has been a question crawling at the back of his mind when he met her. "Why are you acting all nice to me? Did you lose a bet? Are you making a bet?" He asked as he placed the last of the Rainflowers inside the greenhouse. She nodded her thanks and they went back outside the greenhouse.

"The Lord forbids that I gamble."

"Even the metaphorical gambles or friendly wagers?" He furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. "Competition is different." She looked away shyly. "I have no liking for my competitiveness."

"What's so bad about winning?" She proceeded to tend at the Daffodils outside the greenhouse as she's still not looking at him, more focused on the flower.

"Heroes shouldn't really compete with each other. Lives are too much at stake for that to happen." She answered seriously. He decided not to push further. He hates it when they make a point. "Yeah, alright, fine, I see your fucking point. But you know that I would attack you if they didn't have a short leash on me, right?"

"If you wish to attack me, well, there are no cameras around this area. At least, at the outside of the greenhouse." She said as if it was nothing. _"Is she looking down on me?"_

"ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME, PLANT BITCH?!" Sparks went off his hands again but this time, he's trying his best to avoid hitting the flowers.

"Certainly not."

"THEN STOP ACTING NICE! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LOST A BET!" He pointed accusingly at her. She's not backing down as she shook her head amusingly.

"Have you heard of Lucifer?" She finished tending the Daffodils and went on to the Gardenias and Hydrangeas.

"That show on Netflix?"

"No. The Devil."

"Oh, what about him?" He was confused on why she brought him up. _"Wait a minute, she's not? SHE CAN'T COMPARE ME TO THE FUCKING DEVIL!"_

Before he could yell at her threateningly again, she raised her hand up to make him pause. "I believe the Lord does not hate the Devil. Why would he?"

"Because he did a lot of shit."

"Possibly so, but God forgave humans who have repented. For all we know, He's just waiting for Lucifer to apologize. People tend to forget that Lucifer is STILL His creation. A father must care for his son. It's possible that God still loves Lucifer, no matter how much he have wronged him. If God can forgive even the worst people who have done Him wrong, why can't WE follow His example?" She asked no one in particular.

"What's your point?" He's confused to where this is going. Religion was never an interest for him nor does philosophy. "My point is, the Lord did not create evil. His creations just tend to stray away from their paths, and become lost. Even then, He is still overjoyed when they find their way back. Let me remind you that Lucifer, even if he was the Devil, is still an Angel. A fallen one at that."

"Just get to the point." She was silent for a moment as she finished watering the flowers and went on to the last one. She moved on to a group Lilac with a soft purple color. After tending to it, she faced the explosive teenager who was growing impatient.

"For all your faults, you're not a bad person, Bakugou." She smiled kindly at him. He was taken off guard when he heard that. He backed away again. "H-How can you be so sure?"

"Even after what you did, you still want to be a Hero. You never wanted to be a villain, right?"

"T-THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE HEROES ALWAYS WIN!" He yelled aggressively, in hopes of intimidating her. She only shook her head as she went close to him. He was a lot taller than her. "Maybe that's just your reason, but I do hope that deep down, there's more to just the desire to win. I hope that there's a part of you that truly wants to help other people down there, Bakugou."

He looked away from her and the sparks died down from his hands. "Tsk."

"You seem to handle flowers quite gently, despite your savage attitude."

"Fuck did you call my attitude?" He snapped back at her. "Would you like to join the Botany Club?"

"No."

"Hmm, I understand. I guess it's too much of a challenge for you, anyway." She was pretending to be disappointed but Bakugou did not realize that.

"YOU DONE IT NOW! FINE, I'LL JOIN YOU AND SHOW ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS HOW MUCH I'M BETTER AT HANDLING FLOWERS THAN THEM!" She giggled and that only pissed him off more. "WHAT?!"

"I AM the only member and the president of the Botany Club. Well, formerly the only member of the Botany Club." She seems amused.

"Y-YOU TRICKED ME!"

"May the Lord forgive me so." He was stunned. This was the first time. This was the first time where he truly felt that he lost. It wasn't even fighting that he lost on.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

_SUPER NON-CANON Sports Festival Omake number 1- 100% not canon_

* * *

The students were ready with there teammates on Mic's countdown. They were ready to jump Izuku's team now but they can only see that he's yawning. _"I'll wipe that bored look off your face."_ They thought to themselves as they glared at him.

"CAVALRY MATCH START!" They all rushed towards him but he held his arm up and they all suddenly felt pressure at their necks. Then he started speaking. "Okay, first of all, you guys look like you're ready to get me. Here's my thing, unless you don't wanna run out of air, don't come after me. If that doesn't convince you, this will."

Every competitor in the cavalry battle felt pressure in their kneecaps. "Now, there's a rule against intentionally making the rider fall of their teammates but I'll make sure that won't happen. What I WILL make sure though is that if you come near me, I'll rip off your kneecaps." He looked at each and every one of them, especially at Todoroki. He let go of his hold on their necks.

"What's it gonna be? Not taking my Ten Million points OR losing your chances of ever becoming a hero." He laughed sadistically. "You choose." The fighters looked at each other nervously before turning away.

"I-IS THAT ALLOWED?" Mic's voice blasted through the stadium.

"Technically not against the rules. Especially the ripping off the kneecaps part. We really should add that. Midoriya seems to be the type that keeps his promises." Aizawa explained through the microphone. The rest of the cavalry went on with Izuku peacefully chatting with Ochaco, Tokoyami, and Mei. "I never got to show off my babies!" Mei complained.

"You can show them off by beating a hero student with it on the next event." Izuku suggested and Mei's eyes lit up, already planning her next move. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD DO THAT! THANK YOU, BROCCOLI MAN!"

"Yeah, sure."

"For having an attitude of an asshole, you sure have a soft side, Izuku." Ochaco butts in. "Really now? I guess you're right. Sorry I made this too easy for you guys. I'm just upset that I didn't get expelled."

"We understand what you feel, Midoriya." Tokoyami says. "Yeah, thanks."

**{- Would probably continue this super non canon omake.**

* * *

**Welp, that's chapter ten.**

**Bakugou: What, that's all you're gonna say? Not even gonna comment on the last part?**

**Well, I can't have this Bakugou keep being a shallow piece of shit, now could I?**

**Bakugou: I guess you have a fucking point.**

**Well, that and, well... I guess he needs a friend.**

**Bakugou: True, true.**

**But anyway yeah, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	11. Getting Better

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**I got distracted by playing Minecraft. Sorry about that.**

* * *

***THUD***

"Your form needs work." Gran Torino was currently sitting on his back as he knocks him down for the fifteenth time today. "I know."

_"On the bright side, I get to see Trish get her ass handed to her by Camie."_

"For a bimbo-looking tramp, ya got some moves, don't ya, lassie?" He knew she was desperate to get a rise out of Camie but only he knew how to truly piss her off. He's definitely not telling Trish any of that stuff. He watched as the blonde judo flip Trish who let herself open to attacks with that overexaggerated Superman Punch.

_"She probably watched those wrestling shows, you know."_

_"I know, but only really fast people would actually be able to hit with that move. That or you could just do the original Superman Punch."_

"It's pretty obvious that you have a thing for redheads, boy, but keep your dick to yourself."

"Gran Torino, please."

"YOU TELL HIM, GRAMPS!" He heard Camie yell from across the gym. Apparently, she heard that. Trish tried to use that distraction to her advantage. Tried. Her efforts were rewarded by a knee to the stomach. "Can ya go any easier for the amateur, blondie?"

"I was going easy on you." Camie was bewildered by the fact that Trish was having a hard time. "I mean, I'm just counterin' your every move, fam. If anything, y'all just suck at takin' any hits from this shizzle-ass babe in front of ya!" Izuku just knows that Camie is mocking someone when she's using the accent.

"If you got time to chat with a girl, punk, you got time to get the hell up and try again. Toshinori did not entrust an idiot to me for no reason." Gran Torino finally got off him and he stood back up and reactivated his new ability. He hasn't named it yet.

_"Call it: 'You're Gonna Regret Making Me Do This', kid."_ Now he finally has a name for his new powerup. _"Eh, thanks, Kira."_

_"I was joking, but you do you, kid."_

"Ugh, the entire chain of events that happened this year alone made me abandon my laziness and actually work hard for it." Izuku complains as he reactivates his Bullet-Time Eyes, which doesn't help much seeing as how Gran Torino is faster than a speeding bullet. He dodged a flying kick from Gran Torino but he didn't expect the old man to land on his hands and kick him low in the shins. He didn't even have time to shut down his pain receptors so he practically crumpled to the ground, holding his recently kicked shins. "Remember, boy, there are no shortcuts when it comes to being a hero. Pure power can only get you so far but actual finesse would keep you in the game a lot longer."

"You literally just told me that All Might was somehow able to use his full power when he reached Second Year. SECOND! YEAR!"

"Are you sure you want the same body as All Might the moment you reached your second year?" Gran Torino asked him. Izuku never bother to think and just blurted out his most honest answer. "No, that body type doesn't even fit me. Imagine a guy as tall as me becoming as buff as All Might?"

"Yes, and, we have to make sure the public thinks you don't have a very similar quirk to him or they might start connecting the dots." Gran Torino whispered the last statement so the two girls who were practicing combat wouldn't hear it. Well, it's not really practice if Trish is getting her ass kicked, but it's the thought that counts. "That reminds me, I wanted to try something."

"What is it?"

"Well, a lot of things. I kinda want to learn Capoeira. It's focused more on kicks and active movement, while also using your entire body to do so. I mean, I can't just use my arms, you know. Another one would be my, uh, how I'm gonna move around. It'll mostly work in places filled with buildings though but I still want to see if I could do it. I have been keeping 'You're Gonna Regret Making Me Do This' on for the last few days so I could get used to it, like what the first user told me."

"I see. It still surprises me that the first user finally spoke from within. Neither Nana nor Toshinori experienced it before, it's possible that you'll have more than just the first user mentor you. Hey, boy, I got a favor to ask of you." Gran Torino said before looking away, glaring at the wall of the gym before speaking again. "If Nana ever speaks to you, let me know."

"All right, sir."

"And shorten the name of your technique to something else."

"Hey, what about, 'Deadly Dancer'? I mean, y'all gonna learn Capoeira and shit like that so why not go with it?" Camie butted in, while parrying Trish's amateur level jab. "That's actually not a bad name, coming from you. Thanks, Camie."

"Aw shucks, stop, you're making me- wait a goddamn shizzly minute. What the actual fuck did you mean 'Coming from me'?" She pouted while ducking under Trish's clumsy roundhouse kick which ended with the Scottish redhead losing balance and falling on her face. Izuku only sneered at her before getting dropkicked in the face by Gran Torino.

"Your reflex needs work, boy."

"I didn't see that coming!" He complained while rubbing his cheek. Camie and Trish were laughing their asses off at him.

"That's the point."

* * *

_UA Third Monday_

* * *

"Good day, don't you think, Bakugou?" Nobody really sat in the same table with Bakugou nor did they have enough courage to sit near him. Except for Ibara. Well, she's sitting behind him on another table. Her friends tried to tell her not to but she simply refused, making up an excuse that this is her usual table. "Define 'Good', Plant Lady."

"I see that I have been promoted from Plant B to Plant Lady. We're both making progress here." Bakugou rolled his eyes as he takes a slurp from his spicy noodles. "I can feel you rolling your eyes, you know." He choked a bit. _"How the fuck did she know?"_

"Now you're probably thinking of how I know what you're doing." Again, he choked. He coughed a little bit to straighten up the noodle. "Sorry if you choked on that."

"Sorry won't restore my perfectly cooked noodles, Plant Lady." He snapped back at her but there's not a single hint of venom in his voice. "Ah, you also have high standards in cooking as well." She sipped her tea. "Do you really expect me to eat garbage?"

"Understandable."

"Let's cut to the fucking chase. You told me you got a plan to save my face from this bullshit?"

"I do. It's quite easy, even for you."

"Even for me?! What the actual fuck are you saying even for me?" She didn't give a direct answer about what she just told him. He's not gonna bother complaining anymore and just took it as another one of her shitty teases. _"Ugh, she's a fucking tease. Wait, that sounded wrong. FUCK! I really DO need to work on my phrasing."_

"Of course, everything starts small, kinda like a snowball. To save your reputation, or even restore it, you can do nice things to people would be a simple start."

"Nice things?" He had no idea what she was talking about. Hopefully she'll elaborate. "Heroes aren't just warriors who beats up villains, you know? They also serve as an example to the public. Sometimes, the best heroes are not even Pro Heroes at all."

"What the hell does that even mean."

"Your parents are heroes too, you know. In a different way, at the very least."

_"False, but I got her point."_

"Where do you want me to start, then?" He could feel her looking around the cafeteria. He didn't dare look at her since he could feel death glares coming from her friends. Not that they could do anything to him if they were to fight, but that's the type of trouble he would like to avoid, given his current predicament.

"There." He followed her eyes towards someone he unfortunately knew. _"The fucking midget?!"_

"Why that guy?"

"Well, it looks like he really needs help, don't you think?"

"He's a damn pervert." He would only grope the blonde bitch to spite Deku but that midget makes him sick. From what he heard; he hasn't been up to anything after the USJ incident. He only assumed that he was traumatized by that event. He only noticed now that the midget was sitting alone. Like him. "Ugh, don't bother answering, I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you dare underestimate me." He growled at her but she paid the aggression no mind.

"Trust me, it's better for villains to underestimate you. Get used to it."

_"For fuck's sake, she always got a point."_ He thought to himself as he walked towards the midget. The purple ball headed student immediately noticed and backed away in his chair, terrified of what Bakugou might do to him.

"O-Oh, you're approaching me? Even though I-I didn't m-mess with y-you, you're c-coming right to m-me. Have mercy." Mineta said as he continuously backed away from the approaching student. NO one really noticed but then again, who would notice a former pervert like him? He tried to apologize to them but they kept ignoring him.

"I can't help the shit out of you without getting any closer." Bakugou walked towards him menacingly but what the explosive teen said is what the caused the midget to replace his panic with confusion. "Wait, you're not going to beat the shit out of me?"

"Do you want me to?" The explosive blonde asked the midget but the midget quickly shook his head. "N-NO! B-But, why?"

"Someone told me I got to start somewhere. For fuck's sake, just tell me what the fuck is your problem already, you little shit!" He's embarrassed by this but he's still trying to prove her wrong. He totally got this.

"I-I just wanted to apologize to the girls but they kept ignoring me!" Mineta blurted out while closing his eyes in embarrassment. Bakugou just sighed before grabbing the him at the back of the collar and carrying him easily. He approached the table where the 1A girls are sitting. They instantly got alerted as they all went to the defensive. Jirou was ready to launch her jacks. Momo was already thinking of the components to make Pepper Spray. Uraraka looks like she's ready to launch him off to space. Asui is ready to strangle him with her tongue. Mina is already creating her most potent acid. Hagakure disappeared, probably ready to strike at any moment.

"What do you want, Bastard?" Jirou was the first to ask while waving her jacks in front of his face. _"Do they really think it would be that- ugh, never mind. Just do what you need to do and prove to her that you can do it easily."_ He sighed to himself while raising the struggling Mineta. "Dude, put me down!"

"This fucker apologizes. He seems genuine about it, so fucking forgive him already." He said and the girls looked confused at what he just said. Jirou didn't really believe him and was about to attack.

Bakugou was ready to defend himself if it weren't for Momo interfering. "Wait, is that why Mineta kept approaching me? To apologize? Oh god, I thought he was gonna try to cup a feel. If only I wasn't biased against him, but it can't be helped. I apologize, Mineta, for misunderstanding your intentions." She bowed before continuing. "As for accepting your apology, please try not to act so… lecherous and maybe we'll get there." The girls nodded along with her but Jirou just looked away. Bakugou doesn't care about that but Mineta seems taken aback by it. He set the midget down before going back to his old table.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ibara said, having watched the entire thing unfold. "I'll give your efforts a seven out of ten?"

"Seven out of ten? What a fucking ripoff."

"Perhaps an eight out of ten, frankly because you've made another friend." He saw Ibara gesture towards a now approaching Mineta. Bakugou scowled at the midget but he didn't back away. He could respect that. "Oh, you're approaching me?"

"I can't befriend the shit out of you without getting any closer." The midget told him smugly. Bakugou only clicked his tongue before continuing on eating his spicy noodle lunch as Mineta sat beside him.

* * *

_Shiketsu First Saturday_

* * *

"Is this why you called me to get over here today? You're lucky I have a free schedule right now." Tatsumaki exclaimed as she floated beside her brother and an old man on top of the highest building in the fake city that Shiketsu uses to train their students. The city itself is bigger than Tokyo, but they somehow fitted it all into the budget. Nothing as absurd as UA's various locations. It was a Saturday and Izuku was currently wearing his Hero Suit. Tatsumaki was also wearing her hero suit which only consisted of a black dress and doll shoes. She doesn't really need that much gear due to the raw power that her quirk gives her.

"By free schedule, you mean you're not being an aggressive tsundere to Hawks." Izuku quipped which quickly flustered his sister. "Wha- that jerk? Hell. No."

"Big sis, I've known you for most of my life. I know how you act."

"Sibling quarrel aside, what does the tallest building have to do with your method of moving around?" Gran Torino interrupted their argument. Izuku started talking. "Well, there's a reason I brought my sister here today. Fire up that Empathy Lin-" He got instantly slapped by his sister.

"Yeah, the Empathy Link is activated."

"What the hell is an Empathy Link?"

"Something me and my siblings developed to know how each one is feeling for twenty-four hours. It only works exclusively for us and no one else. Unless that's their quirk. Yadda Yadda, I trust you, sis, let's do this." Izuku did a running start before jumping off the building. He knew it was gonna be hard but regaining control of you body while falling was a lot harder than he could imagine, but he can manage.

_"Kid, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"Trying something new."_

_"BY CARELESSLY JUMPING OFF THE BUILDING?"_

_"Heh, I guess I took his advice to heart."_ He was referring to Bakugou. _"WHAT THE HELL!"_

_"Don't worry, I called up my sister as a safety net in case it doesn't work. She'll know when it doesn't work if she suddenly feels fear radiating off of me via Empathy Link. The Super-Secret Midoriya Siblings Special."_ He turned his concentration back on and activated fifteen percent One-For-All in his brain and spread five percent of it across his entire body. _"All right, stupid idea, don't fail me now."_

_"If you actually die from this, I'm gonna PT you until your ass is sucking buttermilk."_ He turned around to face towards the building while he's falling closer to the ground. He stuck his hand out and shot out his nanomachines to create a string-like line that launched itself towards the building like a spider's web with the help of his One-For-All powered telekinesis. It finally attached itself at the wall thanks to his dad's griptech upgrade and he pulled at the nanostring which caused his body to get catapulted upwards.

_"HOLY SHIT IT ACTUALLY WORKED- I MEAN, of course it did."_

_"You're telling me that you weren't even sure?"_

_"Not now, time to see if I can do this continuously." _Izuku used his quirk to break apart his nanostring and place it back inside of him as he shoots out another one towards another building. Instead of pulling at it this time, he decided to use the momentum of the swing to launch himself and retract the nanostring. He launched another one again at another building and doing the same thing. He just noticed that his sister was following him along with Gran Torino. Both seemed impressed at what he did. He, himself was distracted over the fact that it actually worked that he crashed face-first into a building. The only thing keeping him from falling was his griptech gloves and shoes. _"Well you got the basis of swinging around, but it's gonna take a while before you master it."_

_"No shit."_

"That was dangerous. And awesome. Where the hell did you learn that, Izuku?"

"From a classmate that shoots tape out of his elbows. I'm swinging around like a goddamn spider right now."

"So, you already figured out your method of transport." Gran Torino added in. He was pleasantly surprised by all this.

"I could also use the nanostring for my attacks. Kinda like a grab from Smash Bros."

"Yes, yes. We can make this work." Gran Torino snickered as he thought of multiple ways the boy could use this to his advantage. Next thing that happened after that was training hell. Boy, did Izuku wish he was dead.

* * *

"I already found a way to counter your stupid quirk, Shortie."

"Don't call me that!" He ignored what she said and put on his headphones to turn the sound on.

**_*Rabbit eating watermelon ASMR*_**

He closed his eyes after a long day of training with Gran Torino. All Might wasn't kidding when he said Gran Torino is a hellspawn.

His relaxation ended rather quickly when someone shook him awake. He's not budging but eventually he caved. "WHAT DO YOU WA- wait, what the fuck?" Everything around him was pitch black except for two figures. One was a man with white hair and tattered clothing. He instantly recognized him as Kira. He realized now that he's in some kind of vision dream thingy.

The other person, however. _"She looked like mom."_

"I recognize the old man but, who are you?" He pointed at the woman in a hero suit that looks a lot like his mother. She answered. "Shimura Nana."

_"Holy shit."_

"Yeah, I get that face. I'm All Might's former mentor!" She did some kind of pose. It would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that she's got muscle on her. Now she just looks like a YoYo Extravagant Travels character to Izuku. "This is some weird ass dream. So you're like, what, the seventh user?"

"She is. She, along with the rest of us except for you and Toshinori, died to my brother. Before you ask, no we aren't ghosts. We're dead, our souls passed on. What you're seeing is our consciousness inside One-For-All. I guess after Toshinori passed us on to you, we finally gained enough power to stop being dormant. That also means we could guide you until you finally encounter him." He's still confused on what they exactly are but he's not gonna bother because thinking about it too much would most likely give him a headache.

"What the old guy said." Nana agreed while pointing out her thumb towards the first user. "Look, kid, there's so much I really want to tell you but, you're about to wake up. We'll probably meet again sometime."

"Just say what you need to say, Shimura." Kira reminded.

"Oh right, you're aware that your mother is adopted, right? She told you before. I need you to ask Gran Torino for a strand of my hair. You already know where this is going, yeah? Even if you're a bit skeptical, a DNA test would definitely make you believe."

"No fucking way." Izuku's not believing what she said. It can't be that true? Right?

"Told you he wouldn't believe me." Nana said to Kira. "Just do what she says, kid. You were descended from two hero families. Usually, this comes with a tragedy, but I'm sure nothing would or has gone wrong yet. Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Well, goodbye for now, kid! Boop!" She booped him on the nose. He woke up to see that he apparently fell off his bed. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Trish was apparently woken up by him falling off his bed.

"Aren't ya too old to fall of yer bed, you wankstain? Ugh, never mind. I'm going back to sleep." She covered herself back with her blanket. She was wearing a bear onesie.

_"It looks like I won't be able to go back to sleep. Oh, what the hell. Three in the morning doesn't sound like a bad time to warm up for the day. Better I finish my workout early on Sunday."_ He put on his green tank top and his track pants along with his red shoes. He whipped out his headphones and put chose the song in his phone.

***Now Playing… Yes- Roundabout***

"Time to go jogging." He closed his dorm room door behind him.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Only I, MOTHERFU, can foreshadow another goddamn Spider-Deku story in the second chapter via his Chat Handle and no one would notice. Just kidding. Mostly. Don't worry, the only thing similar about him and Spidey are their preferred ways of navigating cities and their fighting styles. Izuku would still mostly rely on his original quirk and only used One-For-All for utility. FOr the most part, at least.**

**Bakugou: So you made me befriend the midget? WHY THE FUC-**

**Look man, I get it, but I'm really getting tired of these tags that says: "Mineta dies", "Mineta gets expelled", "Shinsou replaces Mineta" yada yada yada. Look, I have no liking to Mineta as any person, but I'm not the type of guy to just get rid of him just cause I don't like him. That's basically amateur hour. Just kidding again. But seriously, I rarely see fics where they give Mineta a chance so instead of begging for that to happen, I just decided to give this story's Mineta a chance. Also, since you're a mentally unstable piece of shit here, I decided to give you two morality pets. Not really morality pets, but rather, two friends that'll probably do their best to flip your shit at every single thing that breathes.**

**Bakugou: Fine, I accept you stupid reasoning. But don't you dare make me end up with Mineta.**

**No promises.**

**Bakugou: YOU MOTHERFU-**

**Ayyy, he said my name. Anyway, Like, Subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	12. Slice of Life part of the story

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and Izuku just finished his workout routine just in time as the others started waking up. Well, most of them woke up at seven and hanging out at the dorms. Nagamasa was still drying his hair and Chifu is probably still asleep. He took it upon himself to cook breakfast for everyone. It's a given that his dad would teach him how to cook. How else did Hisashi use his fire quirk? Other than using it to make support gadgets to save money. He still had his headphones on and it finally got into his Pop songs playlist. The old school ones, at least. He called it his cursed playlist cause he usually sings along with the songs without noticing. Even more so while cooking breakfast.

"I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way! Nananana, I forgot the lyrics, I was born this way." Lady Gaga was a classic for him, even if he keeps forgetting the lyrics. "Oh there ain't no other wa-"

He only turned around while scrambling the eggs to see Camie recording everything in her phone. Everything. Every single thing. He slowly but surely moved towards her as she slowly but surely moves away. She's wearing shorts right now with slippers on. She's also wearing a shirt that says 'Shirt' on it. That's his favorite shirt. "Camie."

"What?" She snorted, trying her best not to suddenly burst out laughing. "Please, give me the phone. I promise I won't do anything with it."

"Hell to the nah, Izubro. This is going to be so freakin' viral." Izuku snapped after she said that. "GIMME THE GODDAMN PHONE, CAMIE!" She used that as a signal to run away as he runs after her while aggressively seasoning the eggs. Everyone there just looked confused but mostly ignored the antics of the duo.

* * *

_Murry's Dorm Room_

* * *

_gangsterTendencies [GT] has started bothering punchingMachine [PM]_

GT: sUp

PM: good to see that ya integrated yerself wel with the school, runt.

GT: wHaTeVeR, rApPa

GT: He DiDn'T dO sHiT tO hEr, RiGhT?

PM: dont worry about it. I made sure he doesn't do too much. it makes me sick to the fucking stomach not being able to do much, but at least it's not as bad as before.

GT: hE aLrEaDy PuT gRaMpS oN a CoMa

GT: i WoNt LeT hIm CoNtRoL hEr ThAt LoNg

PM: damn right, but the final hit is mine, you got me, runt?

GT: tHeN yOu BeTtEr Do It FaSt

GT: hE oNlY tHiNkS iM sTiLl SpYiNg On ThEsE sHiKeTsU gUyS, rIgHt?

PM: still feeding him false info, runt?

GT: pReTtYmUcH

GT: wHeN i GeT sOmE hElP hErE

GT: wE'lL fUcK pOpS uP aNd PuT gRaMpS bAcK iN cHaRgE

PM: just like we planned, chisaki

GT: i AbAnDoNeD tHaT nAmE a LoNg TiMe AgO

GT: tHaT sHiT bElOnGs To GoOd Ol PoPs: Kai

GT: Chisa is my family name now

GT: AND HE WONT EVER FORGET IT

_gangsterTendencies [GT] has stopped bothering punchingMachine [PM]_

He closed his laptop as he gets ready to go down the living room in the dorms. Even then, he's still stuck in his thoughts. _"Don't worry, gramps, a few more months, and Overhaul is goin' buh-bye."_

* * *

"MMPPH MMPHH MPH!" Camie was struggling to unbind herself after Izuku puts her in a rather uncomfortable position when he caught up to her. Just in time for Murry and Chifu to see it as they were going down the stairs.

"Good motherfuckin' mornin', my best motherfucki- what the anglin' fuck?" Chifu did a double take upon seeing Camie tied up in a rather awkward position. "What type of bondage shit is this?" Murry added in with his own bewilderment.

Camie finally got a handkerchief off of her mouth. "I told you he reads Fifty Shades of Gray!"

"Don't listen to her. Breakfast is ready, by the way. If anyone's allergic to eggs, I could always make something else, so don't be too shy." Izuku's head stuck out from the dining room, hoping to stop Camie from embarrassing him. "Someone wake the redhead up." He added.

"Room's locked. I already checked on my way out, Midobro." Chifu replied to him. He just sighed and looked at the clock. "Well, she's about to wake up anyway, one way or another." Then he smiled sadistically. A smile that Camie knows well to be the scheming side of Izuku. The hidden genius within his laid-back nature.

"What did you do this time, Izubro?" He didn't answer her as he held up his hand, silently counting down. The moment his last finger went down,

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A loud screech was heard from upstairs. "Midoriya, what DID you do?"

"Cold water alarm clock. Don't let dad know that I actually pay attention to what he's doing sometimes-" He was interrupted by the girl who was currently soaking wet in her bear onesie, glaring at him. She rushed at him but her attacks were predictably harmless.

"IZUKU, YOU SHIT-EATING YANKEE DANKY DOODLE SHITE FUCKIN' COCKWORSHIPPIN' SOY-FACED, BROCCOLI FACED, SLIPPER WIELDIN, CLYPE DEEP BACHLE, BLITHERING GOMERIL JESSE, OAF-LOOKIN' SCHTONER, MILK DRINKIN', NYAFF PLOOKIE SHAN, MIM-MOOTHED, SNIVELIN' WORM-EYED HOTTEN BLAUGH, VILE STOOCHIE, CALLY-BREEK TATTIE!" She said all of that in English. No one understood a single thing she said. Even then, Riku was intimidated as shown by her hiding and shaking behind Kenshi. Izuku only raised his eyebrow at what he assumed to be an insult. Not that he understood a single bit of what she screamed at him, but the pissed off look on her face made it worth it.

"So I made scrambled eggs. Want some, Trish?" He finally said after a brief staredown. "Ya expect me to eat like this?"

"Right." His eyes glowed and every bit of water splashed on her left her body. "Happy now?"

"Just gimme the fucking plate." She yanked the plate off of his hand before going to the table. Even Seiji was intimidated by her outburst, seeing as how he subtly inched away from her when she growled at him for no reason.

"Oh yeah, one of his biggest turn-ons are angry redheads." Camie butted in before getting a spoonful of scrambled eggs get shoved into her mouth. She was still tied up but she's not complaining when Izuku is aggressively feeding her. "Shut up and eat your five-star breakfast."

"Hey, how many scrambled eggs did ya cook?" Trish cried out from the kitchen. "It's not how many; it's what type of eggs did I cook. If you wanna know, I'll gladly tell you."

He pointed at one egg, "This is American Style." The egg was cooked from a frying pan unlike the others. "French Style." The egg was more viscous than the others. "From my home country, Japanese Style." The one from the rice bowl with some rice. "Italian Style. The world's eggs for 'Shut the Fuck Up and eat already'."

_"I got that reference."_

_"Of course you did, Kira."_

"Aw really? I'll be the judge of that." Trish put it inside her mouth and was instantly hit in the face with a wave of pleasure. Izuku was confused whether or not he should start selling orgasmic faces after people tastes his food for the first time. That was a complete lie. Except for Trish's face. She liked it a lot, apparently. "THIS TASTES SO FUCKING DELICIOUS. I COULD JUST EAT IT UP ALL DAY LONG!"

"That's what she said." Camie quipped after finishing her breakfast. She's still tied up at the moment. "Will you untie me now. You already destroyed my phone."

"I can buy you a better one. It's with that HD quality camera that you wanted."

"Deal but untie me."

"Beg for it in Spanish."

"Por favor desatame."

"Oh my bloody hell, I can't believe you actually did. I would have untied you either way." He snickered as he untied her. "Dick move."

"You know me, Camie." He finally went over and got his own scrambled eggs with a toast. He turned on the television to see the news. Just in time for a breaking news. Breaking news meant heroes in action.

_"YOU CAN SEE THE DISASTER JUST FROM WATCHING HERE! A MADMAN DRESSED AS A CLOWN HAS EXPLODED AN ENTIRE BUILDING! YES, YOU HEARD ME CORRECTLY, A CLOWN HAS EXPLODED AN ENTIRE BUILDING; KILLING EVERYONE INSIDE INCLUDING PRO HEROES WHO HAVE TRIED TO SAVE THE HOSTAGES!"_ Izuku spat out the orange juice that he was drinking at the sheer ridiculousness of the breaking news. Everyone stopped what they're doing and glanced at Chifu, who seemed offended. "Hey, our Grand Priest will never allow someone like that motherfucker into our clown cult, so stop starin' at me like I'm some killer clown."

_"RIGHT HERE IS THE ZOOM-IN OF THE CLOWN IN ACTION!"_ The video recording showed footage of a clown that's as tall as Inasa, from what everyone can see, with curly brown hair and a clown makeup. He was shirtless with purple tattoos all over him while wearing a grey camouflage pants, spiked clown shoes, and a purple-and-black-striped scarf. He seems to be carrying a child with him.

"Well shit, clowns that can blow shit up." Camie was saying what everyone was thinking. _"THE POLICE HAS IDENTIFIED HIM AS AN INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL NAMED: CARLITOS BAILARINA DE LA MUERTOS! IT MEANS DANCER OF DEATH! KNOWN TO DANCE AROUND HIS HOSTAGES, MOCKING THEIR HELPLESNESS AS THE HEROES THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THEM ARE DEAD AND BURNT ON THE GROUND! HE'S ACCOMPANIED BY AN UNWILLING HOSTAGE SAID TO BE TEN YEARS OLD! THE PEOPLE ONLY CALLED HIM AS 'FATE'."_

"Ugh, a dancing clown. It's as if Pennywise wasn't much of a disgrace. Case in motherfuckin' fact, Pennywise IS a motherfuckin' disgrace." Chifu facepalmed casually at the criminal the news chopper is following. They see the clown produce a balloon out of nowhere and launched it at a nearby hero. It exploded on contact, and launched the hero into a building. The explosion itself created enough smoke to help the clown disappear. _"THE CLOWN ESCAPED! THE POLICE AND THE HEROES WORKING STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIS INTENTIONS ARE IN JAPAN AS HE USUALLY TERRORIZES THE WEST! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY MADE HIM GO HERE?!"_

"Welp, we got a murder clown loose here in Japan. That, and he chose the perfect time." Izuku said. "Perfect time?" Seiji raised his eyebrows questioningly, prompting Izuku to answer. "At this point, All Might would have been busy doing paperwork at UA. He can't be in two places at once, and I doubt that even with his speed, he wouldn't reach it in time." He accounted the fact that the hero was severely weakened but that would cause too much panic than he can tolerate.

Seiji only sighed at his explanation. "Why would the number one hero be teaching at school? Shouldn't he be busy with this one?"

"He's getting old." Izuku answered. Everyone stared at him suspiciously. "What? That's what he told us. He said, and I quote: 'There's one thing I can't beat and that's old age! Soon enough, my strength will leave my body and I can no longer continue my duty, but worry not! I have a solution! I shall pass my mantle to the next generation of heroes! When they are ready, they will be far greater than me! So much so, that they will make even **ME** look like the Prologue.' He was smiling all the way when he said that."

It could have been an epic moment but well, Inasa happened. "THAT IS THE MOST PASSIONATE SENTENCE I'VE HEARD FROM THE NUMBER ONE HERO! I GIVE TEN OUT OF TEN! TRULY A HUMBLE MAN, HE IS!"

"True, true. Even with all the power, the Symbol of Peace is still a mortal like any of us. Of course he'll be knocked out of his prime when he reaches a certain age." Kenshi added his own opinion which the others reluctantly agreed with. It was a harsh truth that the Era of All Might would eventually come to an end when the hero inevitably retires. Only Izuku had a very grim idea on when that could happen. _"Soon enough. That injury must suck."_

_"All For One destroyed Toshinori's stomach and incinerated his left lung. You should have seen when Toshinori punched him with his full might while his insides are leaking out."_

Izuku visibly cringed at what the first user just said. _"Good job, Kira, now Izuku can't unsee it."_

_"The kid can take a little bit of gore, Nana. He already pulled a guy's teeth out and pierce him with it."_

_"In a fit of rage."_

_"Look, I know that eight other voices, including you guys, will start talking soon but can you please not argue in my own head? This is nothing but a headache."_

_"Facing All For One is gonna be much more than a headache, kid. Get used to it."_

_"Not including what he does to female successors."_

_"NANA, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE WHAT HE DOES TO FEMALE SUCCESSORS, YOU BLOODY MORONIC TWUNT!"_

_"Right, right, sorry."_ He could just imagine her rubbing the back of her head as Kira facepalms in the background. "Ayy, you seem lost in thought, my greenest homie."

"This just me figuring out what the hell we should do when All Might retires. Individually speaking, we won't be able to do things alone BUT if we start working together instead of taking the spotlight for just ourselves, maybe we CAN make a difference. That's just my opinion on the matter. I work better with a teammate, you know."

"Bull-to-the-freakin'-shit, you can kick anyone's ass. Except mine, of course." Camie said. He wonders if she's flexing on him. She probably is. "It's Camie-3 and Izuku-2. You're not far ahead."

"Psh, I let you win on the first one and Chifu knocked me out on the second one. None of those shit count." After she finished talking, she instantly found her best friend sulking in the corner in a fiddle position. "Eh, nice job, blondie, ye managed to upset yer own sweetie." Trish sneered at her as she panics.

"BRO, BRO! I WAS JUST KIDDING! COME ON, DON'T BE UPSET!" She was trying to snap Izuku out of his sulking by violently shaking him but none seems to work. "HA! YE SCREWED UP NOW, BLONDIE!" Trish was laughing at what she thought was a pathetic display.

"REMEMBER WHO KICKED YOUR ASS MULTIPLE TIMES YESTERDAY, SHORTIE!"

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BLONDIE BIMBO!" Trish jumped at her but Camie dodged. A catfight just started. Izuku finally snapped out of his sulking and the others thought he was gonna break up their fight. Instead he pulled out two boxes and they could practically see his eyes glowing similar to that of money. "So who's betting on who to win?"

"ARE YOU MAD?! WHO WOULD BET ON SUCH A THING?"

"Five thousand yen on Camie." Murry pulled out five thousand yen from his pocket. Seiji instantly facepalmed. "Three thousand on Camie." Chifu added in her own bet. "AH THIS LOOKS FUN! FINE THEN, I BET TEN THOUSAND YEN ON TRISH!" Inasa through his own wad of cash into the redhead's box. Izuku sadistically smiled on the ones that bet. He held up three fingers before slowly closing each one. The others did not know what was gonna happen until the door slammed open.

"IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING, I'LL PUT YOU ON BATHROOM CLEANING DUTY FOR FIVE MONTHS!" Gran Torino was at the door and yelling at the two. The girls instantly stopped. They were surprisingly left unscathed. "Good thing the both of you stopped. For that, you only get a week of bathroom cleaning duty. At this point of time, we can't afford infighting among us. Let this be a lesson to you other youngsters."

"YES SIR!" They all said lively. Gran Torino gave a satisfied hum before closing the door. "Well, I guess the motherfuckin' bet is off, Midobro."

"Not necessarily." His sadistic grin was as bright as the sun. He pulled out another box. This other box was the one where Gran Torino stops both of them. Guess who betted on that? The three who gambled had their eyes wide open as they realized that they just got scammed.

_"M-My hard-earned cash…"_

_"Great, now I owe Rappa five-k."_

_"THAT'S SO UNDERHANDED THAT I COULD ALMOST RESPECT THAT! AND I DO!"_

They all looked on sadly as he greedily counts his newly-acquired cash. Camie was trying her best not to laugh at what just happened while Trish is mildly annoyed that she can't even touch Camie. It couldn't get possibly worse. "Hey look, I just earned eighteen thousand yen. Who wants to order a pizza delivery?"

"OH YOU MOTHERFU-"

* * *

_UA Third Tuesday…_

* * *

***THUD***

Ibara fell flat on her back as she was judo flipped by Bakugou down the floor mat. "Eh, you suck at fighting."

"To be fair, I have no intentions of bringing harm towards anyone." She gestured him to give her a hand in standing up. He only clicked his tongue. "Don't gesture that bullshit to me. You're tougher than you look."

"Am I really, Bakugou?" She raised her eyebrows with doubt.

"I'm pretty sure what he meant to say was the he's into you." Mineta exclaimed from the benches. "FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU GODDAMN MIDGET?!"

"Nothing important!" Mineta snickered away. "A scumbag as usual, lecher?"

"Hey! I may be a scumbag but I'm no longer a lecherous scumbag." He snapped back at Ibara, who was busy standing up. "We can fucking agree on that, midget."

"I still don't see the purpose of training me on how to fight."

"Yeah, good luck defending yourself when some asshole gets the jump on you. The midget over there would at least make a good projectile when push comes to shove." Bakugou pointed at Mineta who just glared at the explosive blonde. "For the last time, Bakugou, we're not doing **_THAT_**." Mineta shuddered at the thought of that stupid team combo.

"You only met yesterday yet, you have already thought of team combos? Ara Ara, have you gone far, Bakugou."

"Will you stop saying 'Ara Ara', please? It's giving me the creeps."

"I assure you, scumbag, I have no intentions of scaring you by using that phrase."

"Well, 'Scumbag' is better than midget." Mineta nods while shrugging. "Why am I even here anyway?" The explosive blonde pulled him inside the training area for no apparent reason and forced him to watch.

"What? You want to be left alone with those fucking extras?"

"Bakugou, we are not calling people extras. We're not in an anime." She was shaking her head in disappointment. The same type of disappointment that Bakugou hates to see. "I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, I agree with Shiozaki." The scumbag just nods his head in agreement with her. They're teaming up on him.

"WHATEVER! WHY AM I EVEN FRIENDS WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"Ara ara, so he admits that we ARE his friends." She clapped gleefully and Bakugou can't do anything else but to look away. "Shiozaki, I told you that saying that doesn't fit at all with you!"

"Because I'm Christian, scumbag?"

"Because it reminds me of… things when you say that."

"Ah, I see, you might experience a rela-"

"WILL YOU TWO FUCKS SHUT UP! BREAK'S OVER, GET READY TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT AGAIN! SCUMBAG, YOU BETTER GET READY BECAUSE I'LL FIGURE OUT HOW I'M GONNA TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT TOO!"

"Heh, at least we know the blondie bombshell cares about us, Shiozaki." Mineta chuckles as he walks back to the benches with a smug look. Bakugou was fuming but he's not gonna make the same mistake twice. Thrice. "REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU, PLANT LADY!"

Ibara only nodded in response. That was enough of an answer for him as he rushes her.

* * *

_Shiketsu Second Wednesday. Third Wednesday for UA, mind you._

* * *

"All right, this is were the differences start between Shiketsu and UA, you damned whippersnappers. We won't be having a Sports Festival at this time. Hell, I can't call it the Sports Festival at that point but you only have to worry about that at the winter season. Next week, UA will be having their Sports Festival, and next week, you will start your internships. Two weeks' worth of internship from two different pro heroes. We already sent your combat training videos to a select number of them. You better make it worth your time. With that, you get to pick your hero names right now this early." Gran Torino announced and the class got excited. Seiji raised his arm. "Yes, Shishikura?"

"Sir, are you truly sure we are ready for an internship?"

"The internship itself will be your bonus training, AND your midterms exam. For the Heroics class at least. As for whether you're ready or not, you should know by now that we are making you take a long fall and expect you to land on your feet running. Hero work is a job that you need to take very seriously as it can cost lives whether its your own or others'. Now, write your D-Tier names on the board provided for you. I'll be the judge on whether your name passes or not."

_"Right, I forgot about the internships. Yeah, this is gonna be an interesting two-week period."_

_"You know, I used to intern for the world's former Symbol of Peace, right?"_

_"You worked with Crimson Riot, Nana? Cool."_

_"Eh, back in my day, there were vigilantes instead of heroes. Even now, those types of guys exist. I don't know why you guys keep going after them. They can reach people that can't be saved by your law today."_

_"Rules are rules, Kira, but I guess that won't stop Izuku from exploiting them as much as he can."_

_"Right, before we delve into some irrelevant shit, why don't you two help me figure out what hero name I should use."_

_"You could always use the hero names you chose with your sisters; you know?"_

_"How did you- nevermind, you got access to my memories, too."_

_"Yeah, and that includes your first kiss. I can blackmail you using that."_

_"You're inside my mind, you can't blackmail me."_

_"Kid, Nana, stop arguing. He needs a hero name."_

_"Right, right. Well Tatsumaki went with the name we chose together, which is Tornado. If Fubuki still wants to be a hero, she would've chosen Blizzard. As for me, it was gonna be Storm."_

_"Storm? Not a bad name but… it doesn't quite fit you."_

_"Doesn't fit him, Nana? When he reaches his full potential, he's gonna be LIKE a storm."_

_"Right now, all he does is swing around like a spider, right?"_

_"And what, make him call himself Spider-Man? That name sounds so lame."_

_"Shut up, I think I got what I need to make my name. I just need to add something to my current hero name."_

Camie beat him to it when she stood up first. "Yo, so funny story, I got this lit-ass hero name from Izubro's lil' sis. She got some cool ideas inside that head of hers, let me tell ya that. So here's the Hero Name I chose: **Ms. Illusions**."

"I see. It's decent enough. Sit down." Before he can have the chance to stand up, Murry got to the front first. Now he's getting annoyed. The smoker isn't showing it yet, as he's still talking about getting it from an album of a rapper. "So yeah, that's why I chose this name," He turned the board around. "I'm goin' with Doggystyle-"

"You're not using that. Take your seat and try again." Gran Torino comically smacked Murry at the back of the head for good measure. Murry scurried back to his sit with a sad look on his face. "Well, I guess it's my turn." Izuku stood up and walked to the front. "So with the recent developments of what I've discovered on how to use my quirk, aka jumping carelessly off a building-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The entire class screamed at him. _"Oh right, I didn't tell them."_ He coughed nervously before continuing. "Yes, I jumped off a building and kinda learned how to shoot nanomachines at a string-like pace and use it as a swinging tool, I kinda thought up of this name. Well, that's just half the reason. The other reason is that my sisters and I chose the other half of my name. That's all there is to it so here ya go." He revealed the board to the class.

**"Slightly Friendly Neighbourhood: SpiderStorm"**

"Take away the 'Slightly Friendly Neighbourhood', and we got ourselves another good hero name. SpiderStorm is pretty good."

"Ayy, alright so, this is my second try, homies. I'm goin' with Snoop Dogg."

"Do you want to get copyrighted? Get back there and think of something else!" Murry was, again, rejected. "Ha! SpiderStorm is a wimp's name. Check this shit out. **Lady of Rage**." Trish showed off her board proudly while smirking at Izuku, who could care less what her chosen name was.

"Seems legitimate, but you can shorten it to **Lady Rage**."

"Fair enough."

Inasa ran excitedly towards the front of the classroom to show off his own hero name. "MINE WILL BE **GALE FORCE**! IT'S A FANTASTIC NAME AND I THINK IT FITS ME BEST AS I CAN EASILY LIVE UP TO THAT NAME!"

"Goddammit, you have no control over the loudness of you voice."

"I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE, SENSEI!" He bowed until his head reached the ground. Once he stood back up properly, his head was bleeding from the impact. Gran Torino just put his hand on his forehead in exasperation before pointing towards the door. "You're bleeding. Just get to the clinic."

"YES SIR!"

"Aight, third time's the charm. Snoop Lion!"

"No."

"Fuck."

"Foolishly Foolhardy Foolish Fool. I shall go next. My hero name will simply be: **Grind**." Seiji showed his board to the class. Most of them thought of better names for him than that.

"It's mediocre but if that's what you want, Shishikura, then I'll allow it."

"This name is just a reference to some character in book of another religion. It's nothing interesting. **Judge Samson**." Nagamasa held up his board.

"Not interesting? It's a pretty interesting name in this old man's opinion. Take your seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ayy, my brothers and sisters, I thought up of this motherfuckin' cool-ass name cause why the hell not? I'm going with **Hokus Pokus**."

"Not too shabby. You can live with that. Vague and mysterious but fits your… clown persona?"

"I shall be next. I have been exploring the world after I gained my sentience, to learn more about it. I've helped many people on my way here, so it's only natural that they have created folk songs about me. I-"

"Wait, they made folk songs about you?" Izuku had to interrupt Kenshi. They made folk songs about the wolf. "Yes, the Russians created folk songs about me. I've had many names, though as of now, I've chosen Kenshi. The Russians called me 'The Wolf of the Snow' as I do help the poor locals in their hunt for food during the winter. So that's what I'm going with." He flipped his board over to reveal his name. **'Lupus DeNix'**

"Part of the wolf's scientific name and some good context for those who knew you. That's actually real smart. Why Latin though?" Izuku was impressed with the name. This was the only time he didn't cringe at a Latin word. It was usually the edgy guys that use Latin but Kenshi is pretty cool.

"As you humans say, it sounds cool." The wolf replied proudly. Nobody can blame him for using that name. It was pretty cool. "ALL RIGHT! OKAY, THIS IS MY FINAL NAME, HOMIES! NO COPYRIGHT, NO NOTHING!" Murry revealed his board. **NOTORIOUS B**-

"Nope."

"FUCK!"

Riku reluctantly stood up next while trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. She didn't say anything and just showed her chosen hero name. **StarLight**.

"Not bad. You can change it later if you want."

"Y-Yes." She quickly went back to her seat before Gran Torino could say anymore. He let it slip. _"She really needs a confidence boost…"_ He thought to himself.

"You got anything, Murry?" Izuku asked the guy in front of him. The smoker teen only sighed in exasperation as he held up his board in exasperation. "I don't even care anymore, homie."

**Smoses**

"A combination of smoke and Moses. I got nothing else."

"Eh, could have been worse. Your name gets a pass."

"REALLY?!" He lightened up a bit before gleefully skipping back to his chair.

"That's it for today. Tomorrow will be a surprise type of Battle Training. Be ready." Everyone nodded when Gran Torino said that. Right now, they're more focused on getting back to the dorms and rest up. Their written midterms are not gonna be a joke.

* * *

"Okay, so yeah, Fluoroantimonic acid can fuck you up." Izuku finished explaining his piece in Chemistry to everyone listening. He was basically the class' science expert. He had to be, considering the nature of his quirk. Part of the reason why Momo considers him a rival in that subject. The only problem is that while she's focused on one branch, he has multiple branches of science to work with. Physics, Aerodynamics, Chemistry, Biology, and other stuff. Things that he need to learn more about his quirk. Ironically, as smart as he is in the field of Science, he was only decent in Mathematics. The title goes to another. One who would not be expected to be as such.

"So it can melt you in a bit?" Nagamasa asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Probably." He waves it off, trying to move on to the next subject.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the Yakuza use these to get rid of bodies." Everyone just stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Murry. "…What?"

"Murry, how are you that sure?" Seiji asked him, slightly concerned. "Words and rumors from the street where I'm from." The guy quickly answered before looking away. Everyone didn't bother asking any further. "Enough of this fuckin' sciencing bullshit. I need help on my Mathematics, wankstain."

"Oh, I'm only decent at Math. Well, my math is mostly for physics and the likes." Yeah, it's a good thing they're not going to College because they can only imagine what type of hell they're gonna have to solve. "You want an expert? Unfortunately for you, it's her." He pointed his thumb towards Camie. The class never expected Camie to be a Math genius. Neither did he when they first met. That's the first time he learned that she's smarter than she lets on. He never knew why that's the case. "Hol' up, what the fuck do you mean 'unfortunately'? Ya fuckin' jerk. That was totes wack."

"You know what else is 'totes wack', Camie? Failing our midterms." He snapped back at her before pushing Trish towards her. "HEY! Stop pushin' me around like I'm some kind of wee lassie, wankstain."

"Try me, Shortie." He responded while rolling his eyes.

"FUCK DID YOU-" She stopped halfway at what she was about to yell at him before using her makeshift bow and arrow consisting of rubber band and pencils on him. It didn't matter as the object was small enough for him to catch midair with his quirk. "Nice aim, where did you learn that?"

"Bah, it's just some archery class my ma forced me to join. Nothing interesting." He subtly smacked her with the same pen she used as an arrow. "OW! WHAT THE ACTUAL TYPE OF FUCKNUT EATING SHIT ARE YA GETTING' OFF WITH SMACKING ME, YA WEE SHIT!"

"Yeah, that gave me an idea. Touch me with your fingernails."

"Ew."

"Not what I meant. Just poke me or something like that and try to piss me off." She did so but she can't think of anything at the moment. Well, that was the case until Camie whispered something into her ear. "Yeah, yer sister did deserve to be blown up by that Bakugou fellow."

His whole body instantly slams through the table, breaking the entire thing with papers flying everywhere. "Holy shit, it worked?"

Izuku struggled to get his quirk analysis notebooks as he starts to aggressively write down new details about Trish's quirk. "Shortie, you're about to be upgraded to Merida."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

_10000000000% Canon in an Alternate Timeline Omake_

* * *

"Give it up, you're not gonna be able to do shit against me." Izuku said while turning another one of Todoroki's ice into water. It was easy. Just separate the molecules enough to turn it back into liquid. The guy he's fighting right now in the Sports Festival is apparently still not using his fire. Apparently because of Daddy Issues. That ticked him off so he punished him by half-assing the fight like Todoroki does. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'M NOT USING HIS POWER!"

"Even if you didn't use your fire and STILL managed to be the number one hero, he's still gonna get what he wants." That stopped Todoroki for a moment. Izuku continued what he said, accusingly pointing at the ice user in front of him. "Didn't you say that Endeavor WANTS you to be the number one hero? That's all he said. He didn't say shit about you having to use his flames. If you become Number One without it, so be it! Congratulations, bitch, you played yourself like Beethoven plays the piano."

"Y-You..." Shoto growls in frustration as he sends a bigger wave of ice. The same one that took out Sero in the first one. It was destroyed instantly by something new. Behind the mist of eyes, he saw a light blue, floating version of Inko Midoriya; Izuku's Mother. "W-What the-?!"

"Neat, huh? I figured that if you can stop the water molecules from moving, they'll eventually band together and make ice. You don't even need a cold temperature to do that if you got a quirk like mine," Izuku's eyes started glowing as he snickered menacingly and made Shoto back away in a slight feeling of unease and fear. "Now, what did I promise you earlier?"

A flashback instantly hit Shoto like a truck.

* * *

_"Huh, well, even if that's the case, you're just insulting everyone by not using everything you got. You disgust me more than Bakugou, surprisingly."_

_"I don't care what you think. I'll win this tournament without using his power. I'll beat YOU without using his power." His threat went through deaf ears from Midoriya who does not seem intimidated at all. "Then here's a promise, I'll beat you with YOUR own half-assed power if you don't used your full power. I'm not gonna stop there, I'll use YOUR half-assed gifted as fuck power to put you in a three months' worth of recovery."_

* * *

Shoto realized what Izuku meant when he made that promised. "Good thing I watched YoYo's Extravagant Travels, am I right? I'll beat the shit out of you with a Stand that looks like mom. I still haven't decided on what to name it yet, even if it's temporary." He steps forward. Shoto backs away and tries to send another barrage of ice. It didn't work as Izuku's 'Stand' just destroyed it. He really is using his own power against him. Shoto was starting to have regrets on not using his power but... He clenched his fist. "D-DID HE PAY YOU TO DO THIS?!"

"What do you think I am? A sellout? Hell no, I'm doing this with two purposes in mind. One, to teach you a lesson about how that is YOUR power not his, and two, to get expelled for beating the real shit out of you." SHoto knew deep down that Izuku was not the type to break promises. "G-GET AWAY! FINE! YOU W-WIN! I GI-" Before he could say anything, his mouth was jammed shut via Izuku's quirk. "Anyway, I know a pretty good rush attack. THis is in memory of my cousin, Narancia." He rushed Shoto before he could get out of bounds and started using his 'Stand' and punching him rapidly.

**"VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ****VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA ** **VOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**(Note: The Rush attack is as long as the 3 page ora and 7 page muda combined. Enough for probably 3 months' worth of hospital recovery or more.)**

Pain was the only thing Shoto felt as the frozen boxer punches him repeatedly. Izuku was screaming at the top of his lungs when he combined One-For-All to his own quirk as he used Shoto's own quirk to beat the shit out of him. The ice version of his mother delivered one final punch in the form of an uppercut as the crowd looks on at silence at the brutal way of how the Son of Endeavor was defeated. Shoto was launched by that uppercut into a trash

**REPLACEABLE TRASH. Pick up Mon, Tues, Fri.**

Izuku did a weird pose as the ice form of his mother turned back into water. **"Volare Via!"**

**{- Would probably continue this omake for the lols.**

* * *

**Anyway, we could use a little bit more slice of life. The calm before the storm. The jinx that would start a disaster. I mean, if the obvious set up involving that clown wasn't enough of a subtle foreshadowing. Okay, maybe the entire purpose of this chapter was to foreshadow a number of things. Well, to say the least, that's the case.**

**Bakugou: You foreshadowed a lot of shit in Izuku with A Guitar and none of those happened yet, asshole.**

**Wait, I did?**

**Bakugou: Don't tell me you just so happened to foreshadow events accidentally there.**

**Bruh, that story is a long-term shitpost. I just think of what happens on the spot. Where the hell did you even think that clown came from? I mean, I just made that story to piss people off for any possible reason to be pissed off.**

**Bakugou: Does that make Trish your favorite OC?**

**Hell no, my favorite is still Kenshi. A goddamn superwolf is awesome af. That and he's also weirded out by furries.**

**Bakugou: I don't want to be that guy but not all furries are bad.**

**You're literally the last person that would say that, but I see your point. But eh, I guess everyone got their kinks. I'm aware that some are furries only because they like the designs or making some new oc's that looks like an animal or something like that. But that's beside the point. Anyway, like, subscribe, and comment. PEACE!**


	13. Murry can't reach the Truth

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

"Ugh, do I really have to use this?" Trish glowered at her newly-crafted Recurve Bow that Hisashi Midoriya made at his son's request. Their arrow tips consisted of Trish's fingernails which could help in utilizing her quirk from a distance. "It'll help you in a fight with the consideration that you're as skilled as Kaminari is without being able to use his quirk. Let me tell you this, he's absolute shit without his quirk. A one-trick pony if I ever see one. So yeah, you either get fucked in close-ranged combat or you can fuck them over in long-ranged combat."

"I can do both." Murry tried to defend Trish but Izuku was having none of it. "Get your ninja sword and uzi out of this, Murry."

"It's a wakizashi."

"Yeah, and I could grow real sharp claws with my nanomachines but I don't like stabbing people." Izuku snaps back, not caring what the sword was called. He liked kicking and punching more than slashing and stabbing. After a few tryouts with Trish's new weapon, they realized how deadly her accuracy really is. The only problem is that she really hates archery for reasons involving hunting down a bear in the deep woods of Scotland. Definitely not a fond memory for her. Considering the loss of her father's arm. That is a story for another day though.

"Well, we figured out a temporary solution with Trish's subpar fighting skills. I believe that we deserve to pat ourselves in the back. In my case, please pat my head. I would prefer that." Kenshi agreed with Izuku's solution for Trish's problems pertaining combat. Chifu took Kenshi's request and patted him on the head. Kenshi made happy wolf noises. "Oh, screw you, wankstain. How hard is it to teach me how to throw a punch?"

"You CAN throw a punch but you can't time it correctly against the real deal. Camie is just gonna have to kick your ass until you can counter her correctly. Until then, you're our primary ranged fighter."

"Oh, you're putting me on ranged fighters?"

"Yeah, I had you guys categorized in my notebook. Might as well tell you were you can go to."

* * *

**Close-Combat:**

**Kenshi- All around fighter with years of experience**

**Riku- Sneak attacks and counters are her specialty**

**Mora- His hairs are great for capturing foes that least expect it**

**Camie- A support fighter that can hide her allies behind her illusions**

**Ranged Combat:**

**Trish- Her archery skills are second only to ones with Precision and Accuracy quirks**

**Inasa- Would put him in all-rounders but he doesn't seem that great in close-combat but at least he's better than Trish. Our go-to for crowd control along with Chifu**

**Seiji- His quirk can provide support from a distance by taking out small fry**

**All-Rounders:**

**Izuku- Telekinesis easily puts him in the all-rounders category but he's definitely going down the path of an absolute tank with the help of his Pain-Receptor Shutdown ability**

**Murry- Good defense, good offense, and good utility. Might help him work on healing mists if possible**

**Chifu- Her quirk allows capture to be easy as it can easily track down foes but her true strength lies in her raw power. Even without a strengthening quirk, she can lift a car easily and show only a little bit of difficulty in throwing it. Might give Satou a run for his money**

* * *

"And that's how I categorized all of you in your respective classes. I based it on Rpg's and stuff. That goes with the Ranged guys staying in the back or mid row. Close combat guys go in front or mid row. All-Rounders can take any spot depending on the situation." He summed up his temporary lecture as Gran Torino finally enters the room. Right on time for Inasa to do his thing. "I SEE! SO I NEED TO ALSO IMPROVE IN FIGHTING WITHOUT RELIANCE OF MY QUIRK! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ANALYSIS, MIDORIYA!"

Before he could say anymore, he was whacked by Gran Torino's old man cane. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF YOU DAMNED WHIPPERSNAPPER!"

"I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!"

"All right, we got a new lesson today. We did combat and rescue training, now we're dealing with something combat oriented. Today's lesson is Raid Training. You'll be working alongside Shiketsu's Class 1A. The class will be split into two teams. The heroes, orchestrating the raid. The villains, defending their base. The Police Course consists of thirty students each class so you'll be teamed up with fifteen students each. That being said, you'll be picking two team leaders. You got fifteen minutes to choose."

"Izuku and Mora." Pretty much everyone picked immediately and caught the two off-guard. "W-WHAT?!"

"Both of you have skills pertaining to a leader. One has plans where no matter how stupid it is, works. The other has good judgement calls. The only thing left is picking which side you're on." Seiji explained to the two before continuing. "That, and you're our class president and vice president respectively." Oh right. Izuku remembered how everyone picked him to be the vice president for some reason. He hated being part of those boring school council meetings. Izuku never really sees himself as anything special other than being All Might's successor but eh. He's the straight man to their shenanigans. He still ignores the fact that everyone else is the straight man to his poorly-concocted plans.

"I'll be picking. Nagamasa's team will be the hero team. Midoriya's team will be the villain team. They get to pick their teammates."

"SIR WHO PICKS-"

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Izuku said. That leaves Mora with tails. Gran Torino flipped the coin and it came out with heads on the top. "Great, Camie, get over here."

"Knew you would pick me." She shot at him with those finger gun expressions. "Murry."

_"Shit. I got plans involving him."_

_"Does it include spying on the enemy?"_

_"No Nana, he's for selling blunt to the enemy, YES HE'S FOR SPYING ON THE ENEMY."_

_"Kira got you good there, Nana."_

_"So is the DNA results out yet?"_

_"Nope. Gran Torino is a little cautious when it came to your DNA. Understandable. Your hair may be the only thing he has left of his dead friend. But seriously, if you turn out to be my grandmother, you're required to make me mental cookies."_

_"Of course, anything for my possible grandson."_

_"Well that, and, I'm gonna have to explain this to All Might the next time we meet." _

_"You heroes and your stupidly complicated bloodlines. Back in my day, brother had to fight against brother. Hell, some big shot villain even revealed that they were some hero's father or something like that."_

_"YOU THINK THAT'S NOT COMPLICATED? CAN YOU IMAGINE ME BEING COUSINS WITH A VILLAIN?! THAT WOULD SUCK!"_

_"Yeah, we can deal with that issue later. Get back to picking someone."_

_"We need another all-rounder and that leaves…"_

"Chifu." He said while beckoning at her to go at his side. She gave him a thumbs up and squeaked out what sounds like a honk for some reason. "Inasa."

_"He went for the crowd control. We need at least one guy at long range."_

"Seiji."

"Thank goodness, you did not call me Shishibro."

"Shishibro."

"ARE YOU FU-"

"Shut up, hearing someone like you say a curse word is cursed in and of itself. Besides, I need a ranged guy on my team."

"Riku." Mora gestured gently at Riku to join his side. She quietly obliged. "Trish."

"Ah, ya can't not want me, can ya, wankstain?"

"Only because you'd be an annoying enemy to have and I'd rather not deal with you." He admitted but immediately kept her mouth shut with his quirk. He quickly realized something. "No wai-"

"Kenshi." Mora already picked Kenshi leaving with him Trish. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I COULD HAVE JUST KEPT HER MOUTH SHUT LIKE THAT!"

**Mora's Team:**

**Mora**

**Murry**

**Inasa**

**Riku**

**Kenshi**

**Izuku's Team:**

**Izuku**

**Camie**

**Chifu**

**Seiji**

**Trish**

_"Too bad. Kenshi can double as a scout and as a powerhouse. All because you were too lazy to deal with someone you hate. Tsk, tsk. No cookies for you."_

_"We don't even know if you're my grandma yet."_

_"Look, you made a mistake, who doesn't, kid? You'll just have to do with mistakes like what all your predecessors did before you. Improvise. Play it by the ear. Cross that bridge when it comes to it. Every possible euphemism about going in without a plan. You can easily do this."_

_"See, Nana? Kira is more encouraging than you ever could be."_

_"I'm sorry. I was just teasing you, jeez."_

"Hey, what could go wrong with this one, my best motherfuckin' friend?"

"Chifu, you have a bad habit of jinxing people." Camie deadpanned at her tall classmate who scratched her neck while smiling sheepishly. "Frankly, I don't believe in bad luck." Seiji added.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind hearing your opinion when it comes to my planning, Shishibro."

Seiji sighed when he heard his new nickname. He preferred even his given name but he already coped with the fact that they're calling him that from now on. Who knows? He might get used to it. "Your plans work but I'm hear to make sure that they're not stupid. Is that why you picked me?"

"That and you can easily immobilize a large number of people with a single touch. You're the ideal crowd control that we need right now. All we need to do is make sure you don't get hurt." It would have been easy but…

"They got the dog with them, wankstain. How are we supposed to deal with that wee shit if they can easily spot us with that strong nose of his." She's right but he already have an idea for that. It's cruel and he doesn't like it but it needs to be done if they want to take Kenshi out of the game at the very start. "Since we're on the villain team, we'll be on the offensive- " He was cut off by Chifu when she raised her hand.

"Aren't we supposed to be defendin' the motherfuckin' item we need to defend and not get caught?"

"True but do you really think they'd expect us to attack them that quick."

"All right, on this moment forward, you'll be meeting with Class 1A" Gran Torino told them before ushering them out to get their Hero Costumes.

**(Yo, it's me, Bakugou from the Izuku with a Guitar timeline. I'm here to tell you that HERO CLASS IN SHIKETSU IS 1C WHILE THE POLICE CLASS ARE 1A AND 1B! THE SAME GOES FOR THE THIRD AND SECOND YEARS! 1A's RAID CLASS SCHEDULES ARE DIFFERENT 1B)**

* * *

It was their time to meet half the class in the Police Course's Class 1A and they're pretty excited to meet them. One-by-one, they all went into the room filled with fifteen people. All of them wearing the same raid outfit, staring at them. The guy with a green mohawk hairdo just scoffed at them before looking away. Izuku's classmates looked at him expectantly as if he was the leader. Oh wait, he IS the leader. Did Gran Torino consider this as his leadership training? He's not about to be given an important lesson by an old man after some whacky adventure. He won't allow that to happen.

"Okay, we got a plan laid out so you might wanna hear me out. If you got anything to say about the plans, don't be scared to tell us how stupid my plan is."

"I like this guy already." The guy with the green mohawk looked back at them with interest in his eyes. Izuku gave him a nod of thanks before laying out his plan. After doing so, someone raised their hand. It was a girl wearing the same outfit as everyone else but with a red cross arm band around her shoulders. She had pink hair and blue eyes. _"She must be the medic. It'd be great if she's a combat medic."_

"Do you have a plan B."

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"Plan B: Cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Ah, so you don't have a Plan B."

"Wait no, that was Plan I. I for 'Improvise'."

"I'm definitely liking this guy already." The guy in green mohawk said. He's definitely going in Izuku's team. "If y'all got a good backup plan, you can step up. No pressure." Camie added after being oddly quiet for some reason. Was she actually being serious for once? Izuku has no idea but he'll take these moments anytime he gets. One guy stood up. His hairdo was some weird pompadour. None of them could tell if he uses that hairstyle ironically or unironically.

"Oi. I got some plan right here. Why don't we just beat the shit out of them." All of them facepalmed at once. It's as if they bonded over the stupid thing that this guy said. "We went over this! The plan is basically a euphemism of what you just said, dumbass." Trish yelled at the guy while waving her arms in a childish manner.

"Oh. Then I don't have any other. Sorry." He bowed in apology. The five hero students were confused about this guy's personality. At this point, Izuku conjured up another idea. "Seiji, you're the one who listens to what Gran Torino said, right?"

"Are you telling me none of you listened?"

"No, you're the one who could remember it a lot more than we could. We're supposed to simulate it as if it's a real raid, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then," He chuckled maniacally before continuing. "We're giving some of these guys permission to use their quirks. You, with the red cross, what's your name?" The girl stood up before telling them. "Iyasu Kae. You can call me Kae."

"Given name basis already? Fine then. What's your quirk?"

"A regenerative quirk that I can use on others. The only downside is that I gain their wounds. I call it 'Miracle Worker'."

"Right, then you're already allowed to use it." She nodded in agreement before sitting down. The guy with the mohawk stood up next and instantly grew scales around his body.

"Ryutate Gunsha. You can call me Gunsha or Ryu. Either one can work. My quirk's name is 'Dragon Attack'." He was a little bit more over-the-top when it came to his quirk. "Bullets won't pass through as long as I'm blocking them but if one spot gets focused to much, then it's sure to leave a bruise!"

"Then we'll be in the front lines. We'll be making sure none our own gets taken out. What about the guy with the pompadour?"

The supposed tough guy stood up in a slouch. "My name is YoYo Higashi-"

"Your real name, stupid ass with an 8th grader syndrome." Gunsha gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Ouch! Fine, it's Mosomemai Kaiten"

"That's… a weird name."

"DON'T JUDGE ME! OR MY PARENTS FOR THAT MATTER!" The guy does this angry hopping thing. The five hero students have no idea what to do with this guy. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by Gunsha here, my quirk is World Revolving. If I touch you with my hands, you'll be feeling as if the world around you is spinning. Nothing more and nothing less, capiche?"

"Do you feel dizzy too after a certain amount of time?"

"Yeah, after a minute or so. How'd you know that?"

"I figured it out." Izuku shrugged as Kaiten blinked in surprise. Well, ost of the guys from the police course blinked in surprise. "I like knowing more about quirks, okay? Jegus. Can't even do simple ten second analysis without someone getting surprised."

"YOU FIGURED OUT THE WEAKNESS IN TEN SECONDS?!"

"As this guy's hypewoman, I think I get a say in the matter. YES, HE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO KICK YOUR ASS IN TEN SECONDS! TEN FUCKIN' SECONDS! Y'ALL BETTER WATCH THE FUCK OUT WHEN Y'ALL TRYNA HAVE A PHYSICAL BEEF WITH THIS SHIZZLE KICKIN' MADAFUCKA!" Camie threw her arm around him rather tightly as she did her thing. He's used to this so he's not as annoyed as before.

"Moving on, our planning time is almost up. We better get ready. Oh, and can someone hand me a spare pistol?" Someone threw a pistol towards Izuku. "Rubber bullets?"

"Yes."

"Good, that means I don't have to hold back. Also, everyone remember their callsigns, okay?" All of the police course saluted him. They are ready for this.

_"Win or lose, kid, you'll be learning a lot from this."_

_"Losing isn't gonna be an option in the real thing, Kira. I might as well go for the win."_

_"And that's what we like about you, Izuku."_

_"You do know how to use a gun, right?"_

_"I played Counterstrike."_

_"So you don't know a gun. You might even hit someone if your aim is off."_

_"Oh no, I don't even need to aim."_

* * *

Everyone got ready for the first incoming raid class. There's a lot of pressure coming from both sides and both their leaders are determined to win one for the team.

_"Are you ready?"_ Gran Torino asked Izuku's team and they all nodded to him. "Yes, sir."

_"Let the raid begin."_

"Alright, people just like we talked about. One hero goes with three police guys each, go go go!" Everyone went through different hallways in the building as they left the "loot" behind. Izuku's team consisted of Kae, and two other students. "Hagane, make me some steel."

The guy Izuku called out to produced stainless steel from his fingers. Izuku concentrated on the ingot as he slowly turns it into a dog whistle.

**Sozo Hagane**

**Quirk: Heart of Steel**

**Can produce steel from his body using the iron and carbon inside his body. Can not shape anything from the steel other than ingots.**

**Weakness: Rust, allergic to potatoes**

**Joined Shiketsu's Police Course since he doesn't like working for his dad's factory.**

"Here you go, Iki" He gave it to the other girl in his team as she breathes in really deep before blowing the whistle as hard as she can.

**Iki Yoki**

**Quirk: In the Air Tonight**

**Her lungs can contain three times the air of a normal human being**

**Weakness: Smoke, Air Toxins, K-Pop**

**Joined Shiketsu's Police Course to ease her addiction to adrenaline rush.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Mora's team…_

* * *

"Kenshi, you might want to sniff them out." Mora said as their entire team stood just outside the building. "Very we-" The wolf started covering his ears as he writhes in pain before eventually collapsing on the ground, still grasping his ears in pain. One of the Police Course students with a hearing quirk also collapsed while grasping his ears.

The student managed to speak up before falling unconscious. "S-SOMEONE h-has a dog whistle."

"MATO!" Another student from the Police course screamed out the fallen student's name. Kenshi is still in pain on the ground which left Murry no choice. "Sorry about this, doug."

"I-It's fine. J-Just do it." The wolf gave Murry permission as the smoker nodded. He unsheathed his blade before knocking Kenshi out with its hilt. "We just lost two of our scouts."

"A rather unfortunate turn of events but I believe it's your turn to survey the buildings. Be careful, Murry."

"Hey, you know me." Murry did a peace sign before turning into smoke and entering the building. Mora turned around to face everyone. "We just lost two people already before we could even enter this building. That's how dangerous and crafty our opponents really are. When we enter, we go in small groups. I have a feeling they'll take us all out in one fell swoop if we go in as an entirety. Inasa, blow the door open."

"ALL RIGHT, LEADER! HERE! I! GO!" He blew the door open with that winds before entering himself. Mora followed him inside as the rest follows him. He knew not to underestimate Izuku, but he's also sure that he'll never be expecting what he's planning at all. His classmate gained his respect over the fact that he can make extremely ridiculous plans work. He needs to think of something else if he's going to defeat the madman.

"Inasa, can you detect movements of air in the lungs?" It was time that he also thinks outside the box. The wind user thought of it himself before realizing that he could actually do it and nodded enthusiastically. "YOU WANT ME TO FIND SPOT THEIR POSITION?!"

"Yes." He nodded. Inasa closed his eyes with a smile and opened it again in again. "I don't specifically know who is who, but I could feel them on all floors. They're covering ALL the floors in this building. There IS a large amount of breathing in a single area though. It's more focused on the fifth basement floor. They're hiding the items underground!"

* * *

_Underground…_

* * *

"Keep breathing real deep, ya wanks. We need to mislead them here." Trish had no idea about what Izuku is talking about with Inasa detecting them by their breathing but she's sure as hell not gonna question that type of shit. Then she smelled it. Smoke. She draw her bow as her teammates did the same with their guns.

"Murry is here. WHEREVER YOU ARE, WANKER, I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!" That was a fact and Murry knew it. Even if she can't fight close up, she could stall him for long until he runs out of fuel for his quirk. This is a fight he'd rather avoid for now. At least, now he knows that the loot isn't here. "The items we need to retrieve ain't here anyway. I've already checked Chifu, Izuku and Shishibro's area. That only leaves one place…"

_"Is this guy stupid? Now I know he's going after Camie."_ She waited for the smell of smoke to disappear. She activated her communicator in a hurry. "Ms. Illusions, Smoses knows."

_"I gotchu, fam."_ The blonde answered as Trish can hear her blowing out some of her glamour from the communicator.

***BANG***

The door behind them has been breached. Outside was Riku and four other people. The girl was blindfolded and slightly more confident. _"They had to send the electrical girl?"_ Trish sighed as she aimed her bow at one of the people. "ALBA GU BRATH!" She's well aware how bullshit that movie was but that was a badass thing to say. The fight has began.

* * *

_At the "loot" room…_

* * *

Camie and her group was waiting for Murry to attack. She was just casually browsing her reddit account for some dank memes she could tell Izuku about later after the raid. "Don't you think we should take this more seriously?"

"Nah, we got this." She waved Kaiten off which prompted the pompadour student to start arguing. "Look, how about-" He snatched her phone away from her before smashing it over the wall. It was completely wrecked. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Woah, calm down, Kaiten. We can't argue right now." One of their groupmates told them. "FUCK OFF, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

"And this is where I come in." Murry jumped out of the vents and quickly shot all four in the head, knocking them all out. "I put small rocks in these rubber bullets so they could add some extra dama-"

He was quickly cut off when the world around him dispersed as Camie was in battle stance and her group aiming their rifles at him. "Of course. An illusion. What more can I expect?" He sheathed his sword but Camie held her hand up.

"WAIT!" She reached her pocket for some kind of bottle. "Inside this bottle is a chemical known as Dihydrogen Monoxide. It's a lot more dangerous than Fluoroantimonic Acid since it is very common. This chemical can corrode even iron, can cause suffocation, and can very well burn your skin. So tell me, Murry, do you want to know what happens when I splash you with it?" She said while opening the bottlecap. Murry knew that he'll run out of fuel if he dodges this one using his quirk. He has no choice.

He slashed the bottle but Camie accidentally spilled it on his arm. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worse only to realize that nothing is happening. Absolutely nothing is happening to his clothes or his skin right now. "What?"

He heard Camie laughing for some reason. "What did you?"

"Dihydrogen Monoxide is- pfft- water. AHAHHAHAAHAHA I can't believe you fell for it! You really should have listened to Izubro when he's tutoring us on Chemistry. HAHAHAHAHHAHAA" He deadpanned at her before hitting her in the head with his hilt. Her body began to disperse again along with his surroundings. The loot finally disappeared. It didn't take a moment before he realized that Camie never had the loot in the first place. He's been tricked, he's been backstabbed, and he's been quite possibly, bamboozled. "Camie really is the master of trickery." He said as he sees alternate versions of himself appear before him.

"What the fu-"

"What the fu-"

"What the fu-"

"What the fu-"

"What the fu-" All versions of him followed his head movement. It's as if he's seeing his past and future self. "This is… Glamour." A different voice finally came from somewhere. It was Camie's.

"You fell into a trap I call as Illuception. An illusion within an illusion. It's something Izubro and I figured out about my quirk. I could add as many layers in my illusions as I want. Of course, it could easily be dispersed, but it has to be done layer by layer or when I deactivate it. Do you know what that means?"

"What does that mean?"

"You will never reach the truth. Not until this raid is over." Murry had no choice but to sit down after hearing that. He got played. Hard. That was until he felt something tugging between his risk. The illusions of himself dispersed as Camie finished tying him up. She activated her earpiece and spoke to Izuku. "All their scouts have been captured. Their gonna have to play the rest of the game blind-"

Inasa burst through the wall and trapped the four opponents unto the wall before Mora captures them using the capture tape. "Camie and three of the Police Course students have been eliminated at the cost of the last of our scouts. This is not looking to good for us. Murry, you've scouted the entire building, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Are there any hostages?"

"No." Mora only nodded before he faced. "Inasa, Riku has apprehended Trish but was herself apprehended by one of the Police students. Their match resulted in a draw. This is where you come in. Seiji has already eliminated some of our allies through sneak attacks but we've dealt with him as well before he could do any more damage. It's time you start using all that you have. We didn't expect them to be aggressive but they won't expect us to actually collapse the building."

"You're gonna do what now?" Camie interrupted. "Are you crazy? Well, nothing compared to Izubro but ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! IF ANY OF MY CLASSMATES GET HURT BY THIS, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" Kaiten screamed at Mora who held his hand up.

"Do not worry. We've escorted everyone who has been captured out of the building. You'll be transported via his winds to safety along with your team. That means you as well, Murry." The five recently captured students had no choice but to nod as they suddenly feel the intense wind carry them outside.

_"Trish, Shishibro, and I have been captured. On their team, Riku, Kenshi, and Murry is out of the game. That leaves a two-on-two on heroes and a number of police students. Shit. I got a real bad feeling about this."_

* * *

_Back with Izuku's team…_

* * *

"Camie's been captured. So was Trish and Seiji. Gunsha managed to escape capture and regrouped with Chifu's team." He informed his own team. They suddenly felt a strong gust of wind shoot them high up as the building broke apart and was lifted up in the air. He managed to catch his teammates when he reacted quickly and used his nanostrings on them. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Chifu doing the same thing. He didn't expect this. They were being lifted up towards the sky. The only thing that's keeping him from falling are his griptech shoes.

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS?!"_ He cringed at Nana's loud voice in his head. _"I'm trying to concentrate here. Quiet down."_

_"Right sorry. I just didn't expect all of us to be lifted this high up in the sky."_

_"Nana, you know how my brother defeated the fourth user."_

_"Right, now I believe that we can be lifted this high up."_

_"What happened to the fourth user?"_

_"Luckily he already passed on the quirk before he faced All-For-One. Unluckily, my brother thought it would be funny to launch the poor guy into space. His dead body is probably still up there somewhere, drifting in the empty void."_

_"I don't know what's up with your fights against All-For-One, but I don't think Inasa is crazy enough to launch us into space."_

He looked around and saw Inasa flying around with Mora. He's probably lifting Mora up with him and the rest of his Police team. He activated his earpiece. "Chifu, ask Gunsha if you could through him towards Inasa." She nodded and he saw them speaking before Gunsha nods as well. Chifu beat her fingers as blood tentacles came crawling as it wraps itself around Gunsha. She did a large swing before launching him towards Inasa in a great force but he seems to be off direction. That's when Izuku realized.

"Inasa made a tornado!"

"HE WHAT?!" Kae yelled in a questioning tone. He's gonna have to reverse the effects of this. He activated his earpiece again. "Chifu, can you catch my teammates?"

"Yeah." He nodded at her before throwing them towards Chifu, who used her quirk to catch them. "Prepare to make a cushion for us to fall on, Chifu."

"I got you." She let go of the concrete and fell with the rest of her team towards the ground before landing safely using her blood tentacles as a cushion. Izuku jumped around the concrete, ready to hit Inasa when a body slammed at him. "Gunsha?!"

"Wha- hey! I'm alive." He's alive but his hair is no longer a mohawk. It's as if he walked through a storm. "Wanna join me or do you wanna fall down there and Chifu will catch you."

"And miss out on this? This is the closest thing to hero work that I'm gonna do. Let's do this." He let his fist out and Izuku responded with a bro fist. He activated One-For-All on his brain and body while Gunsha launched himself with his custom made grapple hook. They're both jumping from concrete to concrete, getting nearer Inasa. "MORA! INASA! GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"US? GIVE UP?! WE HAVE THE ADVANTAGE HERE! FORFEIT NOW, VILLAINS!" He's well aware that even if he was captured here, there's still Chifu that they need to deal with. That doesn't matter yet. He held his hand out and the tornado began canceling out as he moved the groups of air molecules to the opposite direction of the tornado. The only power up that One-For-All gave to his telekinesis was its range. That was enough for him. He could never reach his sister's level of power but he can beat her in precision when it comes to using their quirks.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"I'm canceling out your quirk with my own. When it comes to control over matter, I can do it on everything. You only have air to use against me." Mora acted quickly as he extended his hair to intercept Izuku's hand. The only thing that achieved was the loss of Izuku's balance. And his concentration.

The wind's instability became more as it burst outwards all over the sky in a storming fashion as everyone was launched. It took Inasa all he had to regain control of the air. Izuku managed to use his nanostring to grab on to one of the concretes flying in the tornado. He whipped out the pistol given to him from the start and threw it at Gunsha. "I told you me keeping a pistol is a good idea. Aim at Inasa or Mora. If either one of them goes down, we win."

"Hah. So we ARE ending this Call of Duty style. Nice." He took aim at either one of them before firing. The rubber bullet would have never made it as it could have been blown away by the wind but Izuku's quirk had control over the rubber, making it sail through the air faster than it should as it breaks one of the debris. Mora intercepted the bullet but it kept on going until it finally hit Inasa on the forehead, knocking the wind-user out.

The tornado already started dispersing as all four of them fell from the sky. He activated his earpiece for the last time today. "CHIFU!"

"I got you!" She yelled from the earpiece. Inasa was not looking too good as Mora wrapped his hair around the wind-user.

_"WHY DIDN'T GRAN TORINO STOP THIS MATCH?!"_

_"As his best friend, I know him very well and knowing him and how he watched my fight and probably Toshinori's fight against All-For-One, this thing might be a mere warm up compared to the real thing, Kira."_

_"IZUKU COULD HAVE DIED FROM THIS!"_

_"Except I'm not."_

_"YET!"_

Kira's worries inside his mind died down as a large amount of blood tentacles gripped all four of them before they could even hit the ground. Chifu set them down before falling unconscious from the blood loss. Mora let go of Inasa. Izuku and the rest of the surviving police squad stood ready to attack Mora.

"Well?" Mora looked at his surroundings before sighing. He held his hands up in surrender.

_"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"_ Gran Torino announces from the viewing room.

* * *

_Meanwhile at UA..._

* * *

_"That dumbass electric bitch's prank ruined the fucking greenhouse. Now I'm stuck here with him trying to fix his mess."_ Katsuki thought to himself as he attaches another wall of glass to the wall frame. Kaminari was busy attaching the lights. Ibara and Mineta were busy buying new plants and flowers while salvaging the ones that survived. _"He could have pranked me in ALL places but he had to choose this place. Come on, this is the only place I get peace of mind from. This fucking loser doesn't know boundaries. Then again,"_

"Yo, dumbass, I'm gonna get more glass walls. Don't you dare screw up the lighting. These plants like it cozy."

"Right, right." The dumbass pikachu waved him off uncaringly. The explosive blondie scoffed at him before shaking his head and heading out. Tried to head out. He crashed into the glass wall where the door is supposed to be. He took another good look at it and realized that the door was hand-drawn and not yet added. He looked at Kaminari with the most done look he ever had since the time he met with Ibara. He was uncharacteristically smiling while his hands are clasped together and placed them on his pelvis, similar to some old sitcom. "Kaminari?" He called out to the one with him inside the greenhouse.

The dumbass faced him and was caught off guard with the blonde's smiling face. "What?" He had the audacity to ask.

"Where's the door hole?" His smile didn't falter when he asked that. Kaminari only pointed at the drawing. "It goes right there. See? I drew it with the magic marker."

"You're supposed to cut it out with the glass cutter." His smile was slowly fading but it's still there. Kaminari is still uneasy, unaware of what he has done, quite possibly due to his low IQ or as Katsuki assumed of him having a low IQ. Katsuki still wonders how Kaminari passed the written portion of the entrance exams. "Dude I'm gonna!" The dumbass responded defensively. "Oh really?"

"YES!" The pikachu crossed his arms defensively, still unaware. Katsuki's smile was replaced with a look of doubt and sarcasm. "So, go get the glass cutter." Katsuki motioned his head at the drawing of the door.

"Okay, I will." Kaminari said, trying to go out of the greenhouse only to crash into the drawing of the door. He looked around confused, as if his brain resetted itself to help him realize the situation. He couldn't face Katsuki since he knew that the explosive blonde must be absolutely furious right now. He did muster up the courage to admit his mistake. "I see the problem." Kaminari said while avoiding Katsuki's glare.

**"OH FUCKIN' DO YA?!"**

**{- To be Continued...**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAND wait, SHIT! I forgot about Izuku with a Guitar!**

**BAKUGOU: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US, DUMBASS?!**

**Yeah, I got no excuse. I'm still trying to figure out what type of bullshit Izuku could use to beat a very overpowered clown. Don't worry, I'm getting there. **

**Bakugou: YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE THEM OVERPOWERED AND NOW YOU CAN'T SEEM TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO STOP THEM?!**

**Yep.**

**Bakugou: Ugh, moving on. You just introduced new OCs. How many are you planning to make?**

**As many as I need but not too many that I could no longer keep track of. Some of the Police Students would stay nameless but I'll try to put one on them anyway. That, and I could totally see you and Kaminari pull a Drake and Josh thing.**

**Bakugou: That fucker's IQ lowers our class' IQ by a thousand. That's not even counting acid bitch's.**

**Give Mina some slack. She's just lazy, as Edward proved.**

**Bakugou: Edward?**

**Prince of England in Izuku with a Guitar. Not the crown prince but definitely the one that acts his position. He matured offscreen, is what I'm saying. But anyway, I can confirm to you guys that Nana is indeed Inko's Mother in this story. That only means one thing. It all comes back to family. A little cliche but I'd like to try something new with that shit. Anyway, leave a comment, like, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	14. Slice of Action, Slice of what has been

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

"Okay, now you put it in again, but without the cover this time and wait for another twenty five minutes." Chifu said as Izuku put the lasagna in the oven. "Thanks for teaching me how to cook this, Chifu."

"Anything for my motherfuckin' friend. Honk." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she made playful honking noises. "Say, if you don't mind, why do you honk from time-to-time?"

"I just liked honking. There's a dress code here that doesn't allow clown noses. I wonder what story made that happen?"

"Speaking of stories, I wonder what's happening at my friends at UA?" Izuku pondered for a bit while waiting for his lasagna to cook. It was a thank you gift for Camie after she helped him with his math assignment. She has been craving Italian food lately. _"Probably after that Scandinavian guy posted a diss track on India… oh well, this is easier than buying that expensive i15 processor and then upgrading it myself since she can't do it. Hmm, maybe if this whole hero gig doesn't work out, I could make a computer making company… Nah, a Bar downtown would be pretty great."_

_"You know one of All For One's minion is a bartender. A great one at that! Maybe if you could intern for him-"_

_"Don't tempt him, Nana."_ Izuku was brought back to reality as Chifu lightly poked his shoulder. "Woah, easy there, motherfucker. You just zoned out for a bit. You worried about your friends back at UA?"

"Yeah, I guess. I left them alone with an explosive maniac."

"Didn't you say that he was kept on a tight leash?"

"That's half the problem. Admittedly, All Might is a bad teacher. Guess he can't be good at everything." Izuku waved it off as if it was a fact. Which it is. "I'm sure those motherfuckers are doing well." Chifu reassured him to ease his worries.

* * *

_Meanwhile at UA's Unforeseen Simulation Joint…_

* * *

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Iida told the Ochaco and Jirou as they hurriedly ran away from a supposed villain that was left behind from the USJ invasion. "HOW DID HE HIDE FOR SO LONG!" Jirou had a valid point. It's been about a week and a few days since the invasion. Surely the teachers are able to find all of them? Eh, who was she kidding? The same villain defeated Todoroki.

They caught up with the rest of the class, who stopped what they're doing to see what the commotion was all about. Their faces quickly switched from confused to very afraid as they see a villain carrying an unconscious Todoroki in one hand. "YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME?!"

The villain plunges his fist into the ground and a giant tornado destroyed the simulated city and swept all the students up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR BOTANY CLUB LATER IF I DIE HERE!" Katsuki screamed at the villain as he was also swept away into the tornado.

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING THAT YOU THINK OF?" Mineta snapped back at him as he used his quirk to hang at Katsuki's back. When the tornado finally disappeared, he threw down multiple balls in the ground which created a cushion for some of the students that can't negate the fall damage that could be done to them. Momo and Ochaco did a good job catching the other half. Katsuki was quick to blast off the balls from their backs as they landed safely and then started screaming.

"COWARDS CAN GO RUN THE FUCK AWAY! THE SCUMBAG AND I GOT THIS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE? WE'RE RUNNING AWAY, BAKUGOU!" Mineta, who was still being held by Katsuki, complained as he tries to struggle off the explosive blonde's grip. "MAYBE HE SHOULDN'T HAVE APPEARED THEN!"

"HE ONLY APPEARED BECAUSE THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"NEVER MIND!" Bakugou looked back just in time to see the villain coming at him. He barely had enough time to dodge with his quirk. "MINETA, GRAB ICYHOT!" The scumbag was quick to react as he grabbed a ball from his head and stuck it to Todoroki. Bakugou then blasted far away from the villain which resulted in Todoroki getting pulled out of the unknown attacker's grasp and back into their side. The explosive blonde turned to the two teachers overseeing them, being their homeroom teacher and Thirteen. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!"

"We're still injured." Aizawa simply replied. Bakugou grunted in annoyance as he lets go of Mineta. "I am not dying right now. Maybe on my first day on the actual job, but not now."

"Shut up, scumbag. As long as you're with me, you won't die. Cause I won't let you." Mineta rolled his eyes after hearing that from his supposed friend. Bakugou only grunted in response as he keeps an eye on the villain, who was busy rambling about no hope or some shit like that.

"Gee, as if I'd let a fate worse than death happen to me…"

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME RIGHT NOW?!" He growled at the midget but he was promptly ignored.

"Love me or hate me, those are straight facts," Mineta snapped back as they both prepared for another attack from the villain. And then the villain started throwing boulders. Actual boulders. "Where's All Might when you need him? Better yet, how the fuck did they not fix the alarms yet?" Mineta complained again.

"Quit bitching, we need to kick his ass. Let's do that shit we talked about, scumbag." Bakugou sneered at the villain. "OI!" They heard a voice call. They turned to look at Kirishima and the rest of their class. "Don't think you can take the glory for yourself, Bakugou."

"Fuck off, I'll do what I want."

"Not if Satou throws me first. NOW, SATOU!" The guy wearing a yellow body suit went and ate some sugar before buffing up. He grabbed Kirishima by the shoulder as Uraraka taps her fingers on the red-haired teen as he chucks him at the thrown boulders. He managed to harden up and destroy it using his entire body. Aoyama and Yaoyorozu also did their fair share of boulder-destruction with Aoyama's laser and Yaoyorozu's cannons. Kaminari was still at home after the greenhouse incident that everyone agreed to never talk about again. Everyone was doing what they can to help out.

"Bakugou," Mineta called out to his friend. The blonde shot him a look before looking back to keep an eye on the villain. "I got a plan!"

"Right." That was the only thing Bakugou said before he blasted off towards the villain. "Look at that guy, trying to beat a villain who JUST destroyed an entire city. I hope he'll enjoy his stay at the hospital." Mina said mockingly as she waves the blonde off. Mineta had no time for this bullshit. "Ugh, listen, while he's distracting that guy, help me set this up." He reached into the pockets his diaper, or pants, or whatever it is, and pulled out spare gloves. These gloves are immune to the effects of his hair. He threw them to the available people as he looked at Satou and Shoji. "You wouldn't mind carrying concrete, right?" The two muscular students looked at each other before shrugging at the scumbag. He took it as a yes. "Great. Ashido, Ojiro, and Hagakure, help me put my hair on the concrete." The three didn't bother to question Mineta as they started plucking his hair and placing it on the concrete. Blood was starting to pour out from his head but he'll take a little bleeding over actually dying.

"Yaoyorozu, focus your cannon on the villain whenever he knocks Bakugou away. We are not giving him time to breath." She only nodded at what he said before making two more cannons and aiming them at the villain currently fighting Bakugou. He was only using his left arm to block out the explosions as it doesn't seem to affect him one bit but Bakugou is still doing a good job distracting him. Every time Bakugou was knocked away, the villain was bombarded with explosive cannonballs which creates enough smoke to let him get a hit in every now and then. "HA! Do you truly think that mere firecrackers are enough to beat me?"

"FIRECRACKERS? FUCK OFF!" At the corner of his eyes, he could see Shoji and Satou moving around a concrete filled to the brim with Mineta's hair. _"So that's how you want it, huh? Fuck it. Maybe this will get Ibara off my back on her lessons about teamwork."_

"SERO! NOW!" He heard Mineta scream as a tape shoots past the villain and into Bakugou's hand. He reacted quickly enough to propel himself around the villain who was oddly just standing there defending himself from his blasts. Something felt off but he's not taking any chances. The tape quickly latched itself onto the villain as he becomes incapable of moving his arms.

"BIG MISTAKE UNDERESTIMATING US, ASSHOLE!" Bakugou taunted the bad guy as he raises his arms and pulled the pin off his gauntlets, making sure his aim was on point. The sudden burst of a massive explosion was enough to send the villain into the concrete filled with sticky hair, effectively trapping him there as the impact sends Satou, Shoji, and the trap to be sent back by a few meters. "It worked?!" Mineta exclaimed in surprise.

"What the fuck do you mean it worked?! You mean you're not fucking sure of what you just planned you fucking scumbag?" Bakugou sighed as he approaches the villain. "Ugh, never mind then, Bakugou. Let's just see who this sucker really is, behind this mask." Mineta said as he pulls it off, revealing someone very familiar to them. Too fucking familiar to them. Who wouldn't recognize that smile anywhere?

**"I AM HERE, PRETENDING TO BE A VILLAIN!"** All Might told all of them out loud before laughing innocently. Once he finished laughing, he realized that he was still stuck on the trap as he looks at everyone who was glaring at him menacingly. "All Might…" They all said in perfect unison.

**"W-Wait, I was just seeing if you weren't too shaken by the events back then!"** The Symbol of Peace tried to explain itself before a boot has made first contact into his face. "YOU WENT OVERBOARD YOU IDIOT!" They all screamed simultaneously. While everyone was busy getting a kick in, Bakugou was busy trying to remove his face off his palm. He saw Todoroki stood up and just KNEW that he was in on this. He didn't even bother screaming at the Half n' Half Bastard as he walks away.

"Ugh, even Botany Club is better than this." He muttered on his way out. "I have a club meeting today, _sir_." He told Aizawa as he picks up Mineta against his will. "Sure."

"Let's go, scumbag."

"I'M NOT EVEN A PART OF THE BOTANY CLUB!"

"You are now."

* * *

_Same night at the Shiketsu Dorms..._

* * *

The girls were busy playing Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare on their Thursday Night out. Their Friday schedule was set to Eleven am and was considered a rest day for the students so they managed to set everything up, considering how there's only four of them. Their dinner for tonight? Lasagna that a certain person made for Camie as thanks. "See the perks of learning Math? Izubro was totally capable of doing that but he's just too lazy! I gotta take in the profits, fam. His rewards are mad lit, like that ahegao hoodie and some other shizzle."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me repeat what you just said, an Ahegao Hoodie?" Trish held both her hands up in confusion about Camie's choice of wardrobe. "Aren't ya the daughter of some big names in the fashion industry?"

"Who did you think set the trend for that hoodie?" Trish got quiet after Camie asked her that rhetorical question. "All right, spin the motherfuckin' bottle. Was Camie's answer good enough for you, my motherfucking Scottish friend?" Chifu asked as Camie grabs the bottle. She spun it hard. Tension was happening between the four girls as it slowly loses its momentum. The bottle pointed at Trish. Riku sighed in relief as she held her chest.

_"How introverted can she be?"_ The three girls have been made aware of Riku's love of making fanfics about her own classmates. What they did not know is that she heard what Camie felt about Izuku. Her secret was something that is to be kept at all cost, or the world ends. Or so she thinks. "Well, Trish, truth or dare."

"If I pick truth, you'll only definitely ask me something embarrassing. I'll go with dare, just to be safe."

"No problem, I dare you to tell ME what's up with you and Izubro. There's some weird-ass tension between the two of ya that a stick can cut through it with ease. Or so the saying says. I think." Camie waved off the thought of her possibly getting the saying wrong. Or the fact that she probably just made it up on the spot. "Ugh, outsmarted by an exploit. Of course," Trish sighed as she continued with what she's saying. "Honestly? I don't even know. I'm drawn closer to him more than anything else but I'm aware that it ain't love. He knows it ain't love. Maybe it's just so much extreme dislike that we can't allow the other to be defeated by anyone else except for ourselves? Some kind of hate-love relationship or the likes."

Trish was the only one who missed Camie's shoulder lowering in relief. Trish grabbed the bottle and spun it. It pointed at nobody. She spun it again. It pointed at nobody again. Annoyed, she spun it as hard as she could, causing the bottle to get thrown up into the air and heading towards the door. Right on time for Izuku to enter. "Hey Camie, you got an extra comb?" He casually caught the bottle with his free hand before continuing what he said. "I'm in a little bit of a predicament." He held out a broken comb.

"Izubro, Truth or Dare?" Camie asked him before tossing a spare hair comb at her emergency hair comb set. He decided to play along for the hell of it. "Truth."

"Who was yer first smooch?" Trish asked him without hesitation. Izuku looked away, remembering a rather unpleasant memory. Camie knew about it. Before she could stop Trish from prodding him any further, he spoke up.

"I'm not gonna tell you her name but it's obvious that I got my first kiss from my ex."

"Ex?"

"I'm not telling you her name, Merida."

"Will you tell us the detail?" Trish ignored what Izuku told her in favor of knowing more about him.

"Trish." It took one word from Chifu to shut the Scotswoman up. "Fine, but you owe me. We kinda started dating about three years ago, to be precise. I really did like her but I guess that feeling died out. At this point, I'm just worried."

"Why are ye worried?"

"I realized what her quirk was and why she doesn't want to talk about it. We had a good date and well, it ended in our first kiss. It was by then that she lost control of herself and bit my lower lip, suckling on the blood. By complete reflex, I accidentally pushed her away. I realized what I did and I apologized. It was then that I saw her face. Disgust, at herself for doing what she did. Before I could do anything, she ran away and I couldn't catch up to her. I tried calling her, texting her, just about everything. She had a quirk that involves blood and she lost control of herself. She was bottling up the desire for so long since she got her quirk that she just couldn't contain it anymore. I never blamed her for it. I wanted to help her with it. Getting some blood from the blood banks or even animal blood would have sufficed."

"Did you break up?" Riku asked nervously while looking away. Izuku nodded in response. "It wasn't an official break up, but there's a large implication that we did."

"What implication?"

"She didn't come back to school the next week. Next thing we knew, she's missing. You got your answer. As for what you owe me, it's that you keep your mouth shut about this." Unknown to them, Riku was already busy making mental notes of making her fanfic into a love triangle between them. She's aware that she's a degenerate but she can't miss out on this treasure filled story. It's her guilty pleasure.

"Ay, I kept that promise even now. Ain't no one knew about it, Izubro." Camie reassured him while patting his back. He thanked her for that before leaving the room. Their sleepover continued on as normal after that until it turned into a Minecraft LAN party. It was a struggle but they managed to beat the wither after three hours of grinding and luck. What's left now is the Ender Dragon. It turned to be a disaster.

"THAT BLOODY DRAGON JUST KNOCKED ME OFF THE PLATFORM!" Trish was the first one out when the dragon immediately knocked her away the platform and made her fall into the void. She slammed her keyboard in frustration as she just lost her lovely trident. Camie was busy laughing at her misfortune as Riku and Chifu begins building towards the main island. Camie was the bed bomber. Chifu was the next one down after getting knocked off one of the obsidian pillars by the dragon.

"Chifu, baby, did you forget to drink the slow falling potions?" Trish asked as she's crafting makeshift iron armour

"Ah shit, I did." It was up to Camie and Riku now. The dragon was at the last of its health as the two continually bombarded it with arrows as they drive away the Endermen. Camie was getting absolutely screwed over due to her axe's lack of range. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT MAKE A SWORD, YA BLONDIE BOMBSHELL?!"

"Axes are awesome, Trish." Camie said as she dies. "Ah shit, no pressure, Riku." There was so much pressure on Riku. Everyone was on their way back with nothing but a mix of diamond and iron armour. She had to summon all her ultra gamer powers just to be able to defeat the dragon on hard mode. It took the right timing, but she manage to finally put a bed next to the dragon, and was able to kill it. The exp was all hers. Then she died of fire damage caused by the bed's explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girls were pretty sure that they woke up everybody else as they suddenly heard Seiji stomping down the hallway and complaining. "Ah shit, here we go again." Chifu was there to either jinx them or predict what type of shit is about to go down. Probably both.

* * *

It was Friday, it was a newly scheduled rest day for them considering the circumstances of the severity of their hero training at the hands of the veteran pro hero. They were only acquired to do any homework or listen to any announcement that day. One of those announcements included the fact that the pro heroes have finally submitted their offers on who they wanted as an intern. A large number wanted Inasa and Seiji for obvious reasons. The ones that didn't have that much still has some options from other heroes who'll accept anyone as an intern. Izuku only had two. Probably because they don't want a trouble magnet to go along with their agency. It was his aunt and his sister.

"Who you choosin', Izubro?"

"My sister on the first week. My aunt on the second. Maybe Big Sis Tatsumaki can teach me a few tricks with my quirk. That, and I want to hang out with Aunty Ryuko." As a kid, he always loved riding his aunt on her dragon form. That's how he overcame his fear of heights after his aunt made him sit through a joyride. Nothing less fun than that. "How about you, Camie?"

"Oh, I'm going with Selkie for the whole two weeks." Izuku just knew why she would answer that. He stared at her for five seconds before saying what he thinks would happen. "You only went with the hero based on water because you wanted to take selfies at the sea, don't you?"

"Um… no?"

_"SHE IS! THIS MAD BITCH!"_

_"Shut up, Kira."_

_"No, you shut up, Nana."_

_"Both of you shut up."_

"This is too much of a headache." He said grimly before going back to pretending to be asleep on his desk. He let Camie play with his hair the entire time as he quietly listens to their conversations. Nagamasa was going with Kamui Woods to learn a little bit more about restraining enemies. Trish was surprised to get an invitation from Mirko and Izuku can't help but be jealous that she gets to be with the Rabbit. Kenshi was apparently going with Nedzu, who was actually an old acquaintance of his. Murry is going with some underground hero called Rappa or something like that? It's weird that Izuku never heard of him. Riku was apparently going with Uwabami since she needed more work on her confidence and stage fright. Chifu mentioned something about her cult's leader having a hero license. Weird but he's not gonna question a clown. Inasa is going with a hero Air Jet, since they both had similar quirks. Seiji said something about working for Recovery Girl as he wanted to test something out with his flesh-manipulating quirk.

"HA! I GOT THE NUMBER SIX HERO TO GET ME AS HER INTERN!" Trish boasted, which comes naturally for her. Izuku didn't mention the fact that his sister is number four in the rankings. Or that she's one of the most powerful heroes today, probably second only to All Might due to the raw power of her telekinesis. Or Kamui Woods also being in the ranking. "Pfft, nah, Izubro here got an invite from the number four AND the number nine. Both of whom are his relatives." It was Camie's time to flex on Trish over the fact that her best friend is related to some of the best heroes in Japan today. Izuku didn't bother with this bullshit as he continued to pretend to be asleep. The worst thing that could happen to him on the internship is a clown suddenly thinking it would be a good day to mess with him.

"Before you whippersnappers continue with your chat, I'll be needing Midoriya outside. We need to talk." Gran Torino gave him that look. _"The DNA test results are probably here."_

_"This is gonna make things a little bit more complicated than it already should be." _Izuku agreed with Kira as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in alleyway in Musutafu…_

* * *

"PLEASE! T-TAKE ANYTHING! J-JUST DON'T K-KILL ME!" That was the last thing the hero said before his head was blown apart by a balloon. "Oh, I'm sooooooorry, I couldn't hear you over the FACT THAT your head just BLEW up! HA! GOOD JOKE, AM I RIGHT, SQUIRT?!" He nudged his son, at his side, and by 'son', he means a boy he kidnapped back in Mexico. The boy could see things that even he could never have thought of, and it made his love for chaos even better. His name is Carlito Bailarinas De La Muertos. He EARNED that name after killing Mexico and America's Number ones. Nobody could stop him from doing what he wants but now, he's drawn again to Japan. He had a feeling that something big is about to happen in the next few years here. Something that would be very enjoyable for him. The kid beside him is still not looking at the headless body of his recent victim.

"C'mon, squirty twerp, isn't this just so **SWELL**?!" The clown asked the boy, who only nodded in fear.

Carlito already killed an entire building's worth of people and a couple of heroes. He wonders who's next, not that he cares who's next. He just wanted to run wild and see how this all goes. He wanted to see fear in everyone's eyes. He wanted to dance to the sound of their cries for help. He wanted everyone to know that their heroes won't be saving them when HE'S involved. He knows how this society will go down when the restraints are off... people will fuck each other over. He just needs to find an old… parent.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD That's a wrap. This is probably a filler, probably not, who cares? THe next thing that's going to happen is Shiketsu's two week internship and UA's Sports Festival and Internship. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Bakugou: Stop with your bullshit. Your foreshadowing bullshit is that of an amateur. There's no fucking way that the clown is not gonna be involved in some weird way in the story. That fucking clown is gonna stay there until the end. You know what? Fuck it! I want my redemption arc to end with me kicking his ass!**

**...Eh, sure, why not? I mean, it's just kicking his ass, not actually beating him. That's what you asked for.**

**Bakugou: Ugh, I should've been more specific.**

**Right you are, anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	15. Internships and Festival Start!

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

**Aight, I think we need to address the elephant in the room. Chifu's quirk name is a JoJo reference. Riku's quirk is an accidental JoJo reference. I just wanted to base Riku's quirk off of Renewable Energy seeing as how she gets Bioelectricity either from the Sun (Solar Powered Energy) or by breathing (Wind Powered Energy). I only named it Sunlight Overdrive because Renewable Energy as a quirk name does not sound cool.**

* * *

_procrastinatingWebhead[PW] has started bothering terribleTornado[TT]_

PW: sis

PW: where was your agency located again

PW: ?

TT: what agency?

PW: you know

PW: the one where im supposed to go for my internship

PW: you remember right

PW: that i signed up to your agency

TT: first off, the only person in my agency is me.

TT: second off, just go to our apartment.

TT: i'll meet you there.

PW: oh my fucking god

PW: youre the number four hero and you dont have an agency

TT: i do but it's only me.

TT: just shut up before i kidnap you from your dorm room.

PW: jokes on you

PW: im already on my way to our apartment

PW: in fact, im at the door now

_procrastinatingWebhead[PW] has stopped bothering terribleTornado[TT]_

* * *

He rang the doorbell to their home. He was only planning to visit their apartment first to get some breakfast, since the only thing he brought is a suitcase containing his hero suit. He left some of his clothes at home in case he wanted to visit them, and it happens every weekend. His little sister has finally made her own machine which involves a sun-powered rifle. He doesn't know if he should be proud of what she could do at the age of nine or he should be worried considering the fact that it was their dad that was supervising her. Either way, a sun-power rifle would probably set her out for life for any solar-power based hero.

He was tapping his feet impatiently as he tries hard to whistle but fails. He never learned how to whistle. _"Maybe nobody's home?"_ His grandmother reasoned. Grandmother. He can't believe that All Might's former mentor was his grandmother. She had two kids, Inko and some younger guy. He always wondered why he never met his mom's brother. Maybe they were separated to throw off All-For-One? Who knows?

_"It can't be. My sister is technically the fastest if she uses her quirk to fly her. She outsped Hawks and Ingenium for fuck's sake."_ As he thought of that, he felt a telekinetic grasp on his entire body. He sighed as the door slams open and Tatsumaki flies past him. "Ah piss." That was the last thing he said before getting dragged into the air with his sister's telekinetic pull. _"With One-For-All, you can outspeed her. I mean, you will never be as strong as All Might in PHYSICAL terms, but with your smaller size, you're faster and more agile than him. You could theoretically go Mach 3.5 in your prime. What's stopping you from being faster than her?"_ Kira said as Izuku was busy putting on his suit midair. They were already on their way to the city.

"I'm gonna chuck you beside that building. Let's see how much you've been working on your webslinging." Tatsumaki said as she reared her arm back. Before Izuku could protest, he was already thrown in between two buildings in the urban side of Musutafu. He quickly extended both his arms out and nanostrings started attaching itself on the buildings where he used it as a slingshot and shot him to another building. His nanostrings retracted back to him as he shoots out another batch and did a big swing around the city. He knew he shot out too long as he's lowering down to the ground. Once he's feet touches the road, he started running fast using One-For-All while holding on to his string as the momentum was enough to swing him back into the air. He now knew that everyone below is watching him swing around like a madman. Or a spider.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying this. In fact, he likes moving this way when he's out on his costume. It's a lot better than jumping around buildings. Of course, he has to constantly run on the side of the buildings to have his nanostrings return back to his body but it's all good. His sister was beside him, using her own quirk to fly. Izuku could theoretically do that, but it takes too much effort and concentration that it's not worth the try even with One-For-All's enhancement.

"Eh, I give your web-slinging a seven out of ten. Could have been better." She said nonchalantly as they continue to move around the city. They heard a cry for help somewhere down the alleyway above them. It was a typical mugger threatening a woman with a knife. "Heads up." He told his sister who looked at him expectantly.

"Oh come on, Izuku, you can take that mugger out easily. You got surprise on your side." She told him as he lands on the side of the building, in the alleyway. He casually shot out his nanostrings which quickly wrapped itself around the mugger.

"What the hell?!" The mugger didn't have time to react as the nanomachines quickly covered his mouth. Izuku pulled up, with a bit of assistance from One-For-All and his own quirk and lifted the mugger into the air. His sister caught the mugger with her telekinesis as he stays suspended there. Izuku's nanostring quickly went back to him. "L-LET ME GO OR I'LL-" His mouth was instantly shut by Tatsumaki's quirk.

"I'll take him to the station. Don't do anything stupid. Oh, and ask the girl what happened while you're at it." And then she flew away with the mugger, who was at this point, screamed about regretting his life choices. He jumped down and landed in front of the girl, who got startled from him doing so. She had a brunette hair, and a business shirt. She looks a bit like she's in her late 20's.

"So, what happened?" He's not really good in this type of talk, so he just went the blunt way. "Aren't you going to ask for my name first?"

"Do I need to know your name?"

"I guess not. As for what happened, I guess shit happened. Wrong place and wrong time." She shrugged but he can't help but notice her shaking a little bit. "Right, clearly it was scary to suddenly get pulled in an alleyway and have a knife aimed at you."

"Nah, I'm just shocked. This would probably wear off. Thanks for the save out there. Are you a new hero or are you Tornado's first sidekick."

_"Oh right, Big Sis doesn't take in sidekicks."_

"Nope, just an intern."

"Judging from your hat, you must be from Shiketsu. Can't believe you traveled all the way here for an internship. Then again, I guess the both of you might have similar quirks." She said as he raised his eyebrows. "Good guess."

"By the way, what hero name have you chosen?"

"SpiderStorm." He replied. She nodded before walking away. She turned around once more. "I know you didn't ask but, it's Sho Hakken. I was on my way on a meeting regarding the hero rankings when I was pulled into this alleyway. I guess Tornado over there is doing great with her intern. You've met a rather influential ally, SpiderStorm." The woman said. Looks like he met his first connection in the government. Or something like that. Could be useful but he doubts he'll ever deal with any problems involving that.

_"Should I tell her that I'm her brother?"_

_"Nah. Would make her look even more great. Trust me, my granddaughter seriously needs to work on her social skills and maybe you can help her with that."__  
_

_"I'm worse than her, grandma."_

_"Well at least you don't act like a tsundere, now do you?"_

_"Fair point."_ Tatsumaki finally came back and threw him up in the air once more. "Say, what time does the UA Sports Festival start?" She asked him. That school was her alma mater and she doesn't even know. "A few minutes from now, why?"

"Hawks somehow convinced me to be part of the security in the air. You wanna watch it for free?"

_"You really should, kid. You haven't seen your friends there in a while and you get to have the best sit in the house."_ Kira gave a pretty good reason. _"Besides, you could use a break, kid. You've been working hard to master your power. Nothing wrong with a one-day break. Can't have you dying of exhaustion on me."_ Yeah, he needed the break. He only asked a very concerned Camie to put makeup on his eyebags so that nobody would notice. Not even Gran Torino knew about his late-night training.

"Sure. I could use a break. Nothing better than watching fellow teenagers beat the shit out of each other for the entertainment of adults.

"Pssh, you got that right." Tatsumaki still had this girly side with her as she giggled at the technical truth that her brother said. The train of thought got ahead of Izuku as he came to a realization.

Wait, now that I think about it, the Sports Festival is pretty stupid concept."

"Why is that?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, we're just carelessly showing off our quirks to world if we participate there. Won't the smart villains get a heads up on who could be a threat and start thinking up of plans to kill those kids?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah, why WOULD we televise this? I really should talk to the Principal about this but then again, the Director had the final say to this." She sighed at frustration at how the Principal is absolutely powerless to the words of the school's director. She just picked her brother up again and launched him towards the direction of the school, which is several kilometers away from them, much to his protest.

* * *

"You don't look so excited, Bakugou." Ibara said with a smile while patting him on the back. "Fucking IcyHot decided to challenge me because DEKU isn't here anymore. It's like I'm some kind of an offshoot replacement. Fucking dick."

"AND NOW A SPEECH FROM THE NUMBER ONE SCORER FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheers. Bakugou was hesitant to walk up the stage as everyone but two persons were glaring at him. His hesitation served him well when everyone, including him, heard a distant scream that was slowly getting louder and louder. He looked up to the sky to find…

"What the actual fuck?!" He yelled as he saw Deku falling towards the stage. He got out of the way as his 'rival' was getting closer and closer. It looks to him that the green-and-black-haired cunt is actually panicking from falling down. Before he could hit the ground though, he was suddenly surrounded by green aura which stopped him from hitting it. His sister flew in with after and set him down gently on the stage. "Good morning, Midnight." Tornado greeted the stunned pornsta- hero. Midnight's a hero, right? Eh, he couldn't care.

Izuku stood up and dusted himself before approaching his sister and lightly smacking her at the back of the head. "You little bitch!" He yelled while scowling at her.

"Who you calling little, bitch?" She yelled back at him and returned with a very intense glare. Both failed to realize that they're live on television. Everyone was stunned with how he smacked the number four hero. "It's you who I'm calling that! We could have taken our time but noooooooo, you had to pick me up and throw me across Musutafu!" Okay, now everyone was shocked by how powerful Tornado's telekinesis really is. They didn't expect her to throw someone across the entirety of Musutafu. "I wouldn't do that if I know that I can't catch you. Luckily, I CAN catch you, _little_ brother."

"EH?!" Everyone yelled as they realized that the teenager who smack the number four hero was actually her younger brother. Then they heard a ringtone.

_I'm a survivor I'm not gon' give up_

Izuku picked the phone, which somehow did not fall out, out of his pocket before answering. "What do you want, Camie? What do you mean you can see me?" He looked around as if he's trying to find someone. "Wait, on live television? I'm on live television? You're watching the Sports Festival right now? What do you- oh." He put the phone down and looked at the students in front of him. He only did a two-finger salute before shooting a nanostring out of his hand and swung away into the audience's bleachers. Tatsumaki realized the same thing and flew away. She doesn't care about what she said on television, but she's not so rude as to interrupt the event any further. Everyone snapped out of their confusion.

Ibara noticed Bakugou shaking in anger which caused her to act quickly. She approached him when others backed away and started patting him gently in the back. Mineta was close by, in case of things going rough. "Sssshhhh. It's going to be okay, Bakugou. You won't see him. Just calm down."

"I AM CA-" He was interrupted by Ibara putting a finger on his mouth and shushed him once again. It was working but Kaminari had to run his mouth. "Looks like the pretty girl tamed a shitty beast, eh?"

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, DUMBASS PIKACHU?!" It did not end well for everyone in the arena.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the others' internship..._

* * *

"Ninety-Five, ninety-six, ninety-seven…" Camie was busy doing push-ups by the harbor beside Selkie's boat. "Intern, you can stop for now. We're watching the UA Sports Festival today. We got two weeks, remember?" Camie immediately stood up and saluted. "YESSIREE!"

"And drop the sir. Selkie is fine with me. Right?" The hero that looked like a seal tried to do a cute pose. Camie cringed internally and so did the other sidekicks. Unlike them, however, Camie didn't show it. Well, she tried to not show it but she resorted to using her illusions to hide her real face. _"Ah piss, this is gonna go on for two whole weeks ain't it? Freakin' kill me."_

* * *

"Can't I take a break, ya bloody rabbit?" Trish was laying down, tired from combat training from Mirko. She was attacked by the heroine the moment she knocked on the agency building's door. "Pssh, when I saw that you can't even fight correctly, I figured that you'll be learning how to fight here."

"Yeah, what are ya gonna do? Fuck me like an actual rabbit? Are ye some lesbian slut or something?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mirko was instantly on the ground as soon as Trish's words got a rise from her. "Heh, nice trick, kid. I'm impressed. Well, only a little. That's it, to punish your shit talk-"

"Talking shit IS my quirk, Mirko." Trish reminded how her quirk is supposed to work but it ironically fell on deaf ears. "Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses, my intern. Now get up and give me a hundred." The top heroine said while still laying down. She got a groan in response.

* * *

"Did Midoriya just get thrown across the city and exactly into the Sports Festival Arena?" Mora asked Kamui Woods, who was supposed to be one of the heroes guarding UA from any potential attacks during the event. They were currently on a break since Mt. Lady offered to treat them for some takoyaki. The blond heroine had a scowl on her face.

"Didn't that kid call me a thot?" She hissed as soon as she saw him on the big screen smacking his older sister at the back of the head. "Such vulgar mouth." Kamui said in awe.

"It may be, but he is one of the more down-to-earth classmates I have. When we're not training, of course. He does not care about honor when it comes to hero training and just gets the job done."

"Can you be more specific about how he does not care about honor?" Death Arms asked while chewing down on a bunch of takoyaki. "He cheats. He has his own saying; 'There are innocent lives at stake here. Be the bad guy to the bad guy.' As he says. While I do not agree with his methods, it is very effective and does not waste any more time than needed. He has mentioned that he's not planning to be super popular when he goes pro."

"Ah, an underground hero then? I can admire that." Kamui said, looking back at the screen of the two siblings arguing. _"To think that Tatsumaki has a brother like that…"_

* * *

"Okay, so, the thing is-"

**BANG**

"Oh I'm sorry, did Murry break your concentration?" Rappa told the gangster as Eri hides behind his back. Murry just fired his Uzi with actual bullets at the Yakuza. A bullet hole was dangerousy close to his head at the wall. "I- uh, uh I-"

"Please, continue. You were saying something about 'Good intentions' with Eri over here?" Rappa patted the little girl's head gently as he faced back at the Yakuza. The guy in question stayed silent. "What's the matter? O-Oh, you were finished?" Rappa said in a mock realization.

"Well, allow us to ask you a question," Murry cut himself into the conversation. "What did Overhole say not to do with Eri?" He asked.

"...What?" That earned him a punch from an angry Rappa. "WHAT COUNTRY ARE YOU FROM?"

"W-What?!"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of, do they speak Japanese in What?" His fist was dangerously close to the gangster's head. "Let me repeat, punk. WHAT. DID. OVERHOLE. SAID. NOT. TO. DO. WITH. ERI?!" Rappa was not having it with this punk.

"T-Touch her!"

"Oh, so you're smart enough to remember that. Even then, why'd you touch her like she's some bitch, huh?"

"W-Wha-"

**BANG**

"GAAAH!" The gangster screamed in pain as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. "Look, punk, you try touching little kids again, and you will- oh fuck it." He raised his fist despite the gangster's pleas. Murry took Eri and covered her eyes and ears.

**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

There was nothing left but a blood splatter on the wall. "This is the only thing I could do to protect the little girl." Rappa said as he wiped the blood from his bird mask. "You sure you know what you're doing? Asking the heroes for help?"

"I'll deal with it." Murry said as he took out a pack of cigarette and started smoking it. Yes, the entire pack at once. Eri hugged Rappa comfortably as he carries her back to her room.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Inasa threw his winds at Air Jet again but the pro hero once again deflected it with his own. "You can do better than that, Inasa." He said as he manipulated the winds to pin Inasa against the wall. "That's enough training for now. You have a good control over your quirk but you also need to learn how to fight without it."

"YES SIR!"

"And lower your voice. We also need to work on lowering your voice. Jeez, I could go deaf." Air Jet added while seeing if he's bleeding from his ears. "I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!" He bowed down so low that he had hit his forehead on the concrete gaining weird looks from the hero's sidekicks. This already happened twice and it's only the first day. "I JUST LOVE SEEING THE PASSION IN YOUR EYES WHEN IT COMES TO TEACHING THE HEROES OF TOMORROW!"

_"This is gonna go on for two weeks, wouldn't it?" _Air Jet's face met with his palm.

* * *

"Come on, Riku. Just smile at the camera." Uwabami tried to encourage her new intern. She saw the beauty of the girl before her but their timidity would be the death of their popularity in the future. The girl in front of her tried her best to maintain that smile but couldn't as she whimpered and looked away.

"You're a beautiful young lady, why are you so timid?" Uwabami wondered to herself. _"From what my intern said, she's only ever confident when avoiding eye contact. There has to be a reason. Could it be trouble in her old school? Could she be a subject to bullying? Why so? Perhaps it was jealousy from her peers."_

"Alright, dearie, we'll just have to take it slow. First we'll teach you how to maintain eye contact with anyone, be it reporters or just a normal conversation. You're already a strong combatant and your use of quirk has been nothing but creative and thoughtful. _Perhaps encouragement could help her. I originally wanted her for her cute face but, alas, my responsibilities as a hero comes first and foremost."_

* * *

"The festival is very intriguing, old friend." Kenshi said as Nezu smiles at the compliment. The two go way back. In fact, they have saved each others' lives once. "Our year's applicants are most interesting though there has been minor bumps along the way." Nezu said while subtly looking at Bakugou who was getting ready for the first event, which is a race, and Todoroki, who have, for some reason, refused to use his fire. His eyes then wandered to Izuku who HAS been expelled but has definitely left a lasting mark in the history of the school.

"I never knew why you kept that boy." Kenshi did not like Bakugou. "His scent reeks of violence and for some reason, grief and fear."

"The Director's orders are usually the final say. If he says Bakugou stays, Bakugou stays." Nezu explained while sipping tea. Kenshi did the same but sipped from a dog bowl. "And none of you knew of this man's identity?"

"We only knew of his given name, which is Akira." The mouse-dog-bear-thing answered as Kenshi gives an understanding hum. "Perhaps it is my turn to ask the questions. Why emerge now?" Nezu asked. Kenshi was quiet for a few minutes but it felt like hours of thinking.

"Perhaps I figured that it's time that I learn more about the world and its ruling species. Even when I helped humans before, I usually avoid contact with them. They weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Nothing like the ones we've encountered before. My guess is that my opinion changed entirely when I decided to attend a high school. I've seen many types of humans before. Some good, some bad. Still, Fate must be cruel to kill the good ones first, don't you think?"

Nezu's thoughts went to All Might's current state after Kenshi said all that. "True, but these kids are our future hope for a better world. It's better for them to learn from our mistakes."

"That, I agree very much with, old friend."

* * *

"Tell me Shishikura, is your quirk only about controlling flesh?"

"Yes, ma'am." As far as Seiji knew, his quirk only ever allowed him to control flesh. That's why he desired to be a hero. He knew it was the only thing he could do correctly, despite the disgusting feel of his quirk. Still, for some reason, Recovery Girl still asked for him to be his intern. He was surprised enough to accept an opportunity like this one. "Hmm, are you sure, Shishikura?"

"As far as I know, ma'am, is that my quirk is only capable of controlling flesh. I could very well turn a human into a heap of flesh." Again Seiji was confused by Recovery Girl's question.

"If you could turn them into heaps of flesh, Shishikura, then how come they are still alive? Wouldn't the process crush their bones and organs?" Seiji realized that he never thought of it that way. He never considered the bones and organs of his targets. This unlocked different possibilities for him if he were to become a support hero.

"Shishikura, we're near a very pleasant discovery regarding your quirk. One that could apply in saving lives. Perhaps in another life, you could have been a great doctor with that quirk of yours."

"I-I see."

"Of course, we wouldn't know if that's the case. I'll only teach you the basic first aid training while we're here at UA's Sports Festival. We'll be working on the application of your quirk in Medical Practices for the rest of the week." Recovery Girl said. "I thank you for this opportunity in helping me discover a possible development in my quirk, ma'am."

"Think nothing of it. I only do what I must to teach the next generation, and quite possibly a protege. You seem to be a very good candidate to become a support hero, Shishikura. Remember, even quirks like yours have massive potential. Only your creativity is the limit." Seiji might be smiling inside for once.

* * *

"How's it going, my motherfuckin' Grand Priest?" Chifu waved at the man with a clown face paint in a robe painted with different flavors of Faygo. He was carrying a bamboo staff on his right hand and a hatchet on his left. Like some ancient Karate Clown if Karate Clowns were to exist. "Is all up and well, my motherfucking apprentice." Even though Chifu towered over the man, he is a lot more powerful than her. In a sense, at least. The Clown Cult of Okinawa is just plain weird but definitely harmless. To the innocent civilians, at least. Most pro heroes don't really patrol in these parts mainly because the clowns got it covered. The government didn't bother with the clowns since they're doing the hero work for free. Whoever started this tirade must be some old hero of some kind as the cult existed for at least a hundred years back. It's current Grand Priest is Purple Shaggy. Not their real name but their stage name.

"Aight, enough of the motherfuckin' constinuationary bullshit," They also tend to make up words on the fly and the others instantly understand what they meant. Constinuationary is basically 'Catching Up'. Chifu was aware enough to not do this in front of her classmates to avoid any possible misunderstandings on her part.

"There's a motherfuckin' killer clown on the loose. It's not just any motherfuckin' killer clown too. He's back. Even when that Darth Vader lookin' asshole sent him to America to wreak havoc there, he's here again. Dokeshi, do you know what this moromificery means?" Moromificery meaning 'Turn of Events'. It was made on the fly and Chifu almost didn't know what he meant by that.

"Some wicked shit is about to go down?"

"Some wicked MOTHERFUCKING shit is about to go the fuck down, Dokeshi. I won't survive. You will." Chifu didn't realize until now that the Grand Priest called her by her given name. Purple Shaggy along with the clown cult to really accept her when her parents abandoned her when her body began to mutate. As far as she knows, the Clown Cult is her family. "I'm ready to continue my most wicked of training, Grand motherfuckin' Priest."

"Very well, we can start on hesitation in using your quirk."

"Wait, what?!"

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

_I felt like I forgot something but then I realized I skipped the first event of the what if Izuku got stuck in UA Sports Festival omake OMAKE: 100000000000000000000000000% Canon in another timeline._

* * *

**"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE FIRST YEARS ARE READY FOR THE RACE! WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD TAKE THE FIRST PLACE, ERASER?!"**

**"It's most likely Midoriya as he will simply exploit the one rule in this first event. The only rule is that there are no rules other than staying on track and look at him, he's on the phone."**

The other students he doesn't know was busy staring at him as the countdown began. "Yeah, Camie, you can bring them if you want. Yeah, there's no rule in the first event that explicitly says it's illegal for me to bring backup. Yeah, there's a high chance I'd get expelled for this but that's what I'm aiming for, right?" He closed his phone as he stood at the very back of the race. Some people dismissed him immediately as not a threat while his classmates are very cautious.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

The students rushed hurriedly outside the gates just to get first place in the race. Not that it'd work. The Class 1A except Izuku managed to get ahead. The green-and-black-haired teen was waiting for something.

**"HEY ERASER, WHY ISN'T ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS MOVING?!"**

**"Beats me, but whatever he has up his sleeve would be very entertaining for me."**

Right after Aizawa said that, a Chevrolet Camaro 1968 was dropped from the sky and a blondie got out of it. "Last time I'm asking Inasa for transport. We doing the race in the CAMIERO, Izubro?"

"CAMIERO? We agreed to call it 'Born This Way'." Izuku argued as the rest of the Class 1C of Shiketsu drops from the air. "Aye, name's Murry, that big gal right there with the horns is Chifu, Purple-Haired guy is Shishibro, the guy with the buzzcut is Inasa, the timid lookin' gal is Riku, Hairy Man over there is Nagamasa, the wolf is Kenshi, and the redhead is Trish." The smoking guy introduced all of them instantly. Izuku nodded as he got in the Camaro. The car was personally modified by his dad for Camie's use. Its body is impact resistant and had a ton of gadgets inside.

"Well, there's no rule that says we can't run over anyone. Just, don't kill anyone, okay?" All of them nodded as Camie got in the car as well. "Ooh, I like this wank already." Trish said as Camie glared at her. "What? He's likeable to me."

What happened next was a series of events that proves Aizawa correctly. Most of the students are either ran over by the car, on the ground because of Trish, knocked out by Inasa's winds, turned into bags of flesh by Seiji, and every other thing. Bakugou was simply thrown into the sky by the combined strength of Chifu and Kenshi. All the while Izuku and Camie are singing a horrible duet of 'Born This Way'. Uraraka, Shoji, Tsuyu, and oddly enough, Mineta was spared from the destruction as Izuku has specifically said not to target them.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ERASER?!"**

**"It seems like he called his friend from Shiketsu and she brought in her classmates. I was correct."**

**"CORRECT ABOUT WHAT?!"**

**"That I'd be entertained by this."** That was the first and last time Mic heard Aizawa giggle at his own joke. He's seen a smile but never heard a laugh so this made him speechless for once. **"I-I GUESS THE FIRST EVENT IS A SHIKETSU TAKEOVER?! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED IN THE HISTORY OF THIS SCHOOL-"**

**"All because someone was too lazy to think about the consequences of that one rule for the race. I love this fucking kid when I'm the target for whatever bullshit he conjures up with."**

Todoroki was still at first place, not knowing what had happened. That was, until he turned around to see the same guy from the entrance exams for the students of recommendation glaring at him with full malice. He was immediately thrown into the sky by the winds before he could even say anything. Right as he was about to have a painful landing, he was slammed by a Camaro. These are the last things he heard: "I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY! I WAS BORN THIS WAY!" In his humble opinion, that was a horrible duet.

**{- Yeah, Recovery Girl was busy for the entirety of the first event because of a large influx of injured student courtesy of the Shiketsu students featuring Izuku.**

* * *

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS UP GAMERS?!** **Welp, that's it for this chapter. Anyway, how's it going? The internships are, admittedly, what I immediately thought of on the fly. **

**Bakugou: They might have questions, assbag.**

**Right, **

**Rappa's not an undercover hero. Overhaul gave him a fake license to deal with some pests.**

**Chifu is adopted into the Clown Cult.**

**Carlito is NOT an ex-member of said cult. He's an entirely different... thing.**

**Tatsumaki and Hawks are probably not dating.**

**Yes, hate me for it, but Kaminari is an idiot. Mina isn't. She's just lazy.**

**And that's the answers for the unimportant stuff.**

**Bakugou: I agree about the part regarding pikachu. Wait a minute, then how the fuck did that Clown Cult Grand Priest or shit like that knew about Carlito?**

**Sorry, the questions are off.**

**Bakugou: Fuck you, you're avoiding my question. Are they some secret brothers or shit? Wayward son bullshit? Old rival/flame?**

**All I could say for that is, Not Even Close. Well, Like, leave a comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	16. He got wrecked back to the minefield lol

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

**Yeah, the first event of the UA Sports Festival is fairly easy to write since it's just people racing against each other. Nothing out of the goddamn ordinary, and consider this a bonus chapter thingy. My exams are coming up so I won't be seen for a little while.**

* * *

"GET READY, RACERS!" Midnight raised her whip(?). Everyone got ready while Bakugou stayed at the back along with Mineta and Ibara. "3! 2! 1!"

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The entire arena yelled as the first years made their way through the tight gate. Mineta and Ibara was about to go in as well but Bakugou stopped them while counting down with his fingers. The moment all the fingers were down, the entire gate was frozen.

"How'd you-?"

"Unlike you, I have good instincts, scumbag." Bakugou quipped as he suddenly blasted into the gate. Ibara only shook her head in amusement as she and Mineta followed suit.

**"WHAT A START TO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, DON'T YOU THINK, ERASER?"**

**"Todoroki's power is unmatched, if, he were to use all of it."** Aizawa commented while watching the ice-user run in first place with the other students from Class 1A in hot pursuit. Bakugou, Ibara, and Mineta seems to be gaining ground quickly as they skipped over the contestants that were caught in Todoroki's ice attack. Ibara was running along with her own classmates but eventually went ahead as most opted to stay behind. Mineta was bouncing on his balls and actually going for third place. Bakugou was just blasting his way through the whole first part.

**"WE'RE GETTING NEARER AND NEARER TO THE SECOND OBSTACLE OF THIS OSTACLE RACE! GIVE IT UP FOR ROBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Everyone's ears are hurting due to Mic's over-exaggerated loudness. The Principal is contemplating on whether he should just replace Mic with someone else for the next two days and probably the next Sports Festivals altogether.

Everyone cowered at the sight of the zero pointers from the entrance exam. Instead of just one, there's four and Todoroki managed to stop three easily. "He stopped the zero pointers like it was nothing! Let's get past it while it's frozen." One of the students yelled but Todoroki wasn't having any of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They were frozen in a very unstable position." He warned as the zero pointers started falling over. The students ran back as the crash made a minor earthquake. "DON'T THINK I'M OUT OF THE GAME YET, ASSHO- WHAT THE HELL MINETA? GET OFF OF ME!"

"FREE RIDE, BAKUGOU! FREE RIDE!" Mineta has somehow managed to latch on to Bakugou. Ibara watched in amusement as she runs past the zero points whilst the two boys flew past the remaining heard a weird crunching of metal nearby and she looked at the source of the noise. Kirishima burst out of the fallen zero pointer, unscathed.

"If it was anyone else, they would have died. Damn that Todoroki." Kirishima said to himself as Tetsutetsu burst out of the fallen zero pointer, unscathed. "If it was anyone else, they would have died. Damn that 1A bastard." A tear fell out of Kirishima's eyes as he started running again.

"Stop copying meeeee!"

"Who's copying who, bastard?!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he runs after Kirishima.

She giggled as she saw it happen before her eyes. She continued until she reached the third obstacle, which was a pit. A few contestants already fell into the trap. She dare asked what was at the bottom and Present Mic painfully answered her question.

**"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! WE HAVE NEZU PLUSH DOLLS AT THE BOTTOM TO BREAK YOUR FALL! THE PIT IS COURTESY OF POWER LOADER AND THE SUPPORT STUDENTS!"**

**"You're so loud that it's not even funny anymore."**

**"OUCH!"**

**"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"** She could never figure out the friendship between the two heroes nor will she ever question it. As her mother said, the Lord works in mysterious ways. She'd add 'questionable ways' too, but that would be a sin. She used her hair to create a bridge for her and other contestants across the pit. She saw a pink-haired student from the support course going ahead with some Attack-On-Titan equipment. She knew the Bakugou and Mineta already flew over the pits.

**Shiozaki Ibara**

**Quirk: Vines**

**Her hair is made out of thorny vines that she could grow and control at will. She theoretically goes bald if the vines get cut from her hair but it grows back easily when soaked in water and bathed in sunlight. Her vines are immune to electricity. Roses bloom occasionally during midspring. **

**Weakness: Tends to get overconfident, Fire, Unholy shit**

**Likes: Red Rainflowers, Katsuki (As a friend), her friends**

**She's religious thanks to her mother. Can take a joke. Is probably the joker of the trio. Does not like her own competitive spirit. Has a thing for blondes.**

"I must catch up," She said to herself as she retracts her hair from underneath the other contestants, making them fall down the pit. She will have to ask for forgiveness later. "It might be best not to give Katsuki ALL the glory."

* * *

Bakugou was not having a good time. A midget was attached to his back, and IcyHot is ahead of him. They're now in the final obstacle, which is the minefield. He easily flew over them like it was nothing, taking the lead away from Todoroki. "TOO SLOW, ASSHOLE!"

"STOP SHIT-TALKING HIM! YOU'RE GONNA JINX US!" Mineta screamed from his back, which he promptly ignored. It came back to bite him when Todoroki made his own pathway by freezing the ground over the minefield. "BAKUGOU! MANEUVER ALPHA-DELTA SEVENTEEN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT, SCUMBAG!?"

"JUST LET ME LOOK COOL FOR ONCE!" The midget yelled at him as he jumped off of Bakugou. Todoroki was just under them, trying to freeze them into a frozen pillar. He started throwing his balls at the ice-user's back.

"What the-?!" Bakugou didn't give him time to say anything as he slams back down to the ground, grabbed Todoroki on the neck, and slammed him at the wall. He's now stuck due to Mineta's quirk.

"You think this could stop me?" Todoroki said as he started freezing his back. He's still stuck however. "You can't freeze it to unstuck yourself. You're gonna have to melt it. Using your fire."

"How could you even know about that?" Todoroki questioned him which Mineta answered with a facepalm and an exasperated sigh. "Do you think we're all just a bunch of idiots? Just by looking at you're hair, it's pretty obvious that you use ice on your right side and fire on your left. It doesn't help hiding it since everyone knew who your daddy is, Todoroki." Mineta explained smugly, angering Todoroki enough to produce heat that melted his quirk.

"Ah shit." Mineta deadpanned as Bakugou grabs him away from the incoming ice attack. "SET HIM UP!" He heard his friend scream as he sets up some balls down the floor while Bakugou blasts the rest of the ice away. The explosive blonde managed to grab on to Todoroki once again as Mineta throws his quirk again at the ice-user's back.

"DIE!" Bakugou's palms ignited at Todoroki's torso in blazing fury as it sends the IcyHot teen back first towards Mineta's quirk on the floor, causing him to bounce up in the air. "DON'T YOU EVER LOOK DOWN ON ME OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN, HALF N' HALF BASTARD!" Bakugou sent out one final explosion towards Todoroki's entire body, knocking him out in the process while sending him back at the minefield.

His unconscious body flew a couple meters before landing on a mine, sending him further back in a chain explosion which woke him up immediately. Before he could gain control of his body in the air, it already made contact with one final mine as the explosion sends him hurtling back and down the pit. He once again lost consciousness as he hit his head at one of the pillars at the pitfall. "I-Impossible."

* * *

**"WHAT IS THIS?! TODOROKI HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT WITH THE UNEXPECTED TEAMWORK OF BAKUGOU AND MINETA?! COULD THIS BE THE YEAR OF THE SCUM?!"**

**"You really should stop being biased against my students."**

Bakugou gave satisfy hum before running towards the finish line, with Mineta following him. The crowd gave a cheer, oblivious to the misdeeds he has done in the past. Ibara was next to finish at third place.

**"I could just hear thousands of people crying as they lost their bets. Todoroki losing was a very welcome surprise, I might say."**

**"YA THINK?! I HAD TWENTY THOUSAND YEN ON THAT KID AND HE WENT AND GOT KNOCKED INTO A PIT!"**

Everyone was satisfied to know that the annoying announcer lost a bet. The rest of the competition started to go along the finish line. The places was announced on the board.

1\. Katsuki Bakugou

2\. Minoru Mineta

3\. Ibara Shiozaki

4\. Tenya Iida

5\. Fumikage Tokoyami

6\. Momo Yaoyorozu

7\. Tsuyu Asui

8\. Juzo Honenuki

9\. Yosetsu Awase

10\. Ochaco Uraraka

11\. Mei Hatsume

12\. Hanta Sero

13\. Mina Ashido

14\. Mezo Shoji

15\. Mashirao Ojiro

16\. Rikido Satou

17\. Kyoka Jirou

18\. Eijirou Kirishima

19\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

20\. Kosei Tsubaraba

21\. Tooru Hagakure

22\. Koji Koda

23\. Hitoshi Shinso

24\. Sen Kaibara

25\. Itsuka Kendo

26\. Yui Kodai

27\. Shihai Kuroiro

28\. Kinoko Komori

29\. Setsuna Tokage

30\. Manga Fukidashi

31\. Denki Kaminari

32\. Jurota Shishida

33\. Neito Monoma

34\. Pony Tsunotori

35\. Kojiro Bondo

36\. Reiko Yanagi

37\. Hiryu Rin

38\. Togaru Kamakiri

39\. Nirengeki Shoda

40\. Yuuga Aoyama

41\. Onna Jikanomuda

42\. Shinshin Jikanomuda

* * *

"What's your opinion on this, little brother?" Tatsumaki asked the teen, who was busy writing down some notes. "Eh, it's to be expected. Bakugou did something good for once."

"Did something good for once? Could this be the end of the world?" She mockingly panicked while pretending to pull her hair. They were currently sitting where Class 1A was supposed to sit, but there's a lot of room here. "He kicked Todoroki's ass."

"You don't like Todoroki that much, don't you?"

"He holds back out of spite. Guy just got his comeuppance." He continued writing on his notebook, taking notes about the multiple quirks he witness on action. "Heh, did you know? The last two's name are pretty bad. What type of parents would have a family name like that, let alone the names they were given? Onna Jikanomuda and Shinshin Jikanomuda? Shinshin closely sounds like ChinChin."

Tatsumaki giggled when she thought about it. "Still, I can't help but feel bad for Endeavor's baby boy. Would have won easily if he just used his fire side, don't you think, little brother?"

"I can't believe I'm actually siding with Bakugou with this one but he has the most chances to win the tournament now that Todoroki is out of the picture."

"You never know what's exactly gonna happen, though, so don't go off making random assumptions. Random assumptions are pretty much the worst enemy when it comes to investigating a crime in hero work." She told him. He took that advice to heart. He really tends to overthink some things but whatever happens, happens.

* * *

Todoroki awoke, staring at a ceiling and staring at a hulking figure beside him. It was his father. Oh great. He glared at the man before him. "What do you want?"

"You underestimated the opponent and didn't even make it to the second round. You let a brat and a rat beat you. To think that you would disappointment this bad. Tsk. When we go home, I'll add more to your training," Endeavor scowled at Todoroki. "This is what happens when you refuse to use my power, Shoto. You will only bring harm to yourself." The man stood up before walking outside the clinic.

"You're awake." Recovery Girl revealed herself from behind the curtains, alongside a purple-headed teen donning a Shiketsu Hat. _"He must be interning for Recovery Girl."_

"Permission to give medical opinion, ma'am?" The teen said, in a very formal manner and posture. Everything around him surrounds an aura of absolute professionalism to Todoroki. "You don't need my permission for that, Shishikura."

_"So his name is Shishikura…"_ Todoroki thought as the teen from Shiketsu suddenly glared at him. "You, sir, are an idiot." That was the only thing Shishikura said to him before leaving to treat the others injured during the race. Todoroki groaned and lied back down his bed. He already lost before he could even reach the tournament event. He promised to only use his right side and yet, he failed. He remembered what he said to Bakugou.

_"I'm having a declaration of war against you, Bakugou." Todoroki proclaimed in front of the class. The air was already tense and he made it tenser than before. Bakugou only glanced at him, confused and uncaring._

_"Huh, what do you want?" Bakugou asked as Todoroki gestured at him to follow him. He lead Bakugou down the hallway. "You're exactly like him."_

_"Who?" Todoroki went on to explain who exactly Endeavor was and what he did. "Me? Like him? Fuck off." Bakugou scowled and growled at him at the same time. It didn't faze him one bit. "You already hurt Midoriya's younger sister. What makes you think you won't do the same to your own offspring when the time comes?"_

_"FUCK YOU!" Bakugou grabbed him by the collar but he still remained unfazed. "I WOULDN'T- I-I WOULDN'T DO THA- DAMMIT!" He released him from his hold and walked away. "I'M NOT LIKE HIM! FUCKING REMEMBER THAT!" He's in denial but Todoroki knew that Bakugou is just as bad or maybe even way worse than Endeavor. That's why he declared war against him. To send a message to Endeavor._

Todoroki sighed at the memory. It did not go as planned. He didn't expect Bakugou to actually have a friend. He closed his eyes to sleep again, having nothing else to do but sulk at his loss. He played himself.

* * *

**"ALRIGHTY! THE MACHINE OF GAMES SPOKE AND THE NEXT EVENT WOULD BE A CAVALRY BATTLE?! TEAMS OF TWO TO FOUR PLAYERS ARE ALLOWED!"**

Bakugou instinctively groaned as he realized that no one would team with him. That was until he remembered about Mineta when the midget tapped his leg as well as Ibara who held his shoulder, smiling. He smirked back at them, already having a plan.

"Should we get a fourth member to our team?" Ibara asked.

"I doubt anyone would want to team with me. You're stuck with me and my ten million points."

"More like we're stuck with each other." Mineta quipped. "Actually, I do have someone who could be willing to work with us." Ibara suggested before going off somewhere. Enough time for Bakugou to go and tell his plans to Mineta, who gave his own opinion on the matter. "Sounds stupid but it might work."

"Here's our fourth member!" Ibara called out to them while pulling along a student from Class 1B wearing a stylish headband. "Shiozaki, when you told me that you already had a team, I didn't expect it to be your psycho boyfriend."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" They both yelled at once causing Mineta and Yosetsu to glance at each other. "Right, I digress. Anyway, my quirk's called Weld. I can basically fuse two things together. It'll be fused together until I willed it to not be fused together and or if it is forcefully separated." Bakugou grinned savagely once he heard that, which intimidated Yosetsu. "You might just have the perfect ability for this entire event, Headbands."

"Just call me Awase, dude."

"Whatever, Headbands."

"You have to deal with this guy's nickname?" Yosetsu along with the rest of the hero course students are still confused on why Ibara hangs out with a guy like him. "You get used to it." She stared blankly at him while smiling. They adjusted their plans to Yosetsu's quirk and they were just about ready to go. Bakugou was the front horse while Ibara and Yosetsu is at the back with Mineta being the rider.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Midnight yelled at the students and at the crowd. They cheered louder which signaled the heroine to start the countdown.

"3! 2! 1!"

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Power: 3/5 (with unmastered OfA)**

**Speed: 5/5 (with unmastered OfA)**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Properly Working Plans: 1/5**

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugou**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 2/5**

**Battle Tendency: 5/5**

* * *

**Yeah, the first event was fairly easy to write.**

**Bakugou: Did you just take out IcyHot Bastard out of the Sports Festival THAT early?**

**Yeah. I mean, Bakugou could have easily done it if he wanted to but a Wombo Combo from him and Mineta would be pretty lit to see. And yeah, I did change a bit on Mineta's quirk. Instead of sticking together, they bounce off of each other. That's only because of the sick combos he could do as a support hero to Bakugou and helps him hold his own by creating even more complicated traps to throw off his opponents.**

**Bakugou: So he's basically like an assist setup type of guy if this was a fighting game? Make 'em stuck to the floor or do an air bounce so I could explode them in the air easily? Alright, I'm liking this Midget. In this Alternate timeline, at the very least.**

**Yeah, I tend to make him more likeable sometimes or at least, less of a pervert. Trust me, he still is, but he's more on the normal type of teenage perversion instead of the super creep that he is in canon. That and he's actually competent if he gets past his cowardice and perversion. **

**Anyway, Like, leave a comment, subscribe. PEACE!**


	17. Half-Cavalry and Half-other stuff

**Chapter 17:**

Bakugou immediately grabbed Mineta and flung him into the air with an explosion. The team then spread out to cause chaos.

**"IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED, ERASER?!"**

**"As long as the one wearing the band doesn't touch the ground, and as far as I know, Mineta is probably several meters above the ground. It also doesn't necessarily say that the horses can't get the headbands. Like I said, improve your irrational bloody rules."**

To start with the chaos, Bakugou has been using his flashbang move to blind teams and take their headbands. Ibara is tying them down to the ground and grabbing their headbands with her quirk. Yosetsu was doing the same by fusing the opposing team's horses shoes to the ground. "Sorry about this, Tetsutetsu."

"WHY ARE YOU TEAMING UP WITH THAT ASSHOLE?!" The iron-clad hero student yelled at his classmate. Yosetsu shrugged in response, not knowing how to answer that. "Honestly? I don't even know but this is the most fun I've had."

**"TOTAL DOMINATION OF THE FIELD FROM TEAM BAKUGOU!"**

**"Don't state the obvious, Mic."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugou heard Mineta's scream getting closer. He caught Ibara's attention and nodded at her. Her hair extended into a soft cushion and caught Mineta before he could hit the ground. "Tell me you got some headbands." Mineta asked shakily.

"Fuck yeah we did. HEADBANDS! FUSE IT WITH THE SCUMBAG!" He threw the headbands he got to Yosetsu as Ibara did the same. He held the headbands between his hand and Mineta's forehead and let it fuse together."

"Ready?" Bakugou asked Mineta. The small boy only answered with a glare. "Does it even matter? Screw it, let's do it again." He closed his eyes as Bakugou launched him into the air again, this time feeling something grab him and a very loud curse from Bakugou.

**"WHAT'S THIS?! URARAKA GRABBED MINETA FROM THE AIR?!"**

Like Present Mic said, Ochaco did grab Mineta in the air. She was riding a presumably weightless Shoji who was able to move in the air thanks to a weightless Iida who used his engines to move them around. They were like a jet in the air.

**"TEAM URARAKA IS FLYING AROUND LIKE A JET IN THE AIR!"**

**"Combined with Uraraka's quirk, Shoji's ability to glide, Iida's engine, along with Asui launching them into the air with her tongue, they have successfully created, not a horse, but a Pegasus."**

**"HOW COULD THEY EVER HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT?!"**

* * *

"Damn. It actually worked." Izuku said as he watched the combination of Ochaco's quirk along with her team. "Wait, you told them?!" Tatsumaki asked him in shock.

"I only told Tsuyu about it then she brought it up to the rest of her team. She didn't bring up my name though and I'm fine with that. Knowing Ochaco, she has enough pride to not ask help from me when it comes to strategy. I admire that about her," Izuku laid back in his sit, relaxing. "I wish Tsuyu would have told her that it's from me, just so I could see her think up of something else."

"You took a liking to her." Tatsumaki said as if it was a fact. "I could relate to her sometimes. Oh, and before you could think of this as some sort of crush, nope, I like someone else. Ochaco is only a close friend for me and I'm bloody well sure that what she feels about me are the same." Izuku quickly said. He is not about to deal with his sister messing with his relationships. He does acknowledge the fact that he has more girls for friends than guys. Is that normal? Eh, he doesn't care too much about it. Even if Tatsumaki did mess with his relationships, he's definitely gonna do the same for her and her crush.

"Why even help them?" The question was lingering in Tatsumaki's mouth.

"Cavalry battles tend to get boring if you just see the same thing. I admit, I know Bakugou enough that he'd at least make this entertaining to watch. Ugh, I can't believe I'm siding with him but if there's someone who has the most chances of winning, it's him."

"And if you were to stay in UA, who would have the most chances?"

"I'd probably just keep trying to get myself expelled if that was the case. Would probably get to the point where I cripple Todoroki but who knows?"

"Right." His sister deadpanned at his brutal honesty. _"Is he serious when he said he'd cripple Todoroki if he stayed? Jeez, who taught him that?"_ (Note: Tatsumaki has slammed a news reporter face-first into a concrete for calling her a little girl trying to be a hero wannabe.)

* * *

Mineta was not having a good time when Ochaco is trying to rip the headbands out of his forehead. "Why. Won't. It. Come. Off?" She was oblivious to the fact that it was practically fused with his face. He tried to take her own headband but she knocked his hand away. "There's no point Uraraka. Just drop him off. The headband is fused with his forehead anyway. Tsu has already collected some headbands for us. Perhaps it's time to land anyway. Also, make sure to aim for Bakugou. He's been flying after us." She agreed with Shoji and just threw him at Bakugou who was flying after them. They collided with each other and started falling. They were lucky enough that Ibara caught them before they could touch the ground.

"Be careful next time, you two." She said worriedly after she just witness the two of them start rocketing towards the ground. "It's not gonna be a pleasant clean-up if you two were mere splatters of blood on the ground." Yosetsu added which earned a glare from the three of them. He recoiled at the glares while having his hands up. "What? I can't joke around but you three can? Jeez."

**"THREE MINUTES LEFT!"** Present Mic announced loudly, much to the suffering of everyone's ears, most of all Eraserhead's.

"Hey are you four having an orgy or something?" A voice called out to them which they all responded. "Huh?!" Their arms quickly dropped to their sides as they suddenly lost control of their own body. Shinso has finally attacked.

"So easy." He tried to take the headbands away from Mineta but was shocked when he realized that he can't. The shock of his head getting pulled snapped Mineta out of his brainwashing. "What the-?!" He quickly realized what's going on and quickly snapped the three out of their mindcontrolled state.

"THE FUCK?!" Bakugou yelled loudly, confused at what just happened.

"Good heavens, what happened?" It was the first time Bakugou saw Ibara having a panicked face. He did not like that expression of hers. He looked around for Shinso but the purple-haired kid from Gen Ed already got away. "I do not like getting mind-controlled, thank you very much." Yosetsu said when as he himself got snapped out of it with a flick from Mineta's fingers.

**"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"**

**"Can you please not scream? We're going to get sued if someone goes deaf because of you."**

**"Sorry!"**

The other teams finally realized that they won't be able to get the points from Team Bakugou as the headbands are literally fused with Mineta, courtesy of Yosetsu. They opted to try and get the headbands from each other instead. Bakugou wanted to get more but Ibara stopped him, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Control yourself, Katsuki."

"Who told you to call me by my given name, Rose Lady?"

"You're not asking me to stop calling you that." She chuckled when that earned a growl from Katsuki. Yosetsu and Mineta once again looked at each other and silently communicated with each other. _"You sure they aren't dating?"_

_"I've been with them for weeks. They're not dating."_

_"Who do you think would make the first move?"_

_"It's more on the other waiting for the other to make the first move type of thing. Pride is involved with this one, I think."_ The two gave an understanding nod to each other as they watched the bickering of the two.

**"AND THE SECOND EVENT IS OVER!"**

**"Finally, a one hour break."**

**"HERE ARE THE ONES WHO ARE QUALIFIED FOR THE TOURNAMENT ROUND!"**

The board showed the qualifiers for the final event of the first year's Sports Festival.

**First Place: Team Bakugou- Bakugou Katsuki, Mineta Minoru, Shiozaki Ibara, Awase Yosetsu**

**Second Place: Team Yaoyorozu- Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyoka, Kaminari Denki, Hatsume Mei**

**Third Place: Team Uraraka- Uraraka Ochaco, Shoji Mezo, Iida Tenya, Asui Tsuyu**

**Fourth Place: Team Shinso- Shinso Hitoshi, Ojiro Mashirao, Onna Jikanomuda, Shinshin Jikanomuda**

**"AN UPSET VICTORY FROM TEAM SHINSO? HOW COULD THIS BE?!"**

"Wh-What the-?" Ojiro looked around as the control of his body was given back to him. He was confused until he saw Shinso. He glared at him. "You…"

Shinso only smirked at him. "Look on the bright side, you make it to the final event." He left whilst ignoring the glare that the tailed-boy was giving him, not caring too much. "Whatever it takes." He told himself.

"SHINSO!" He looked at the pair of twins who have willingly helped him. As far as he knew, they had no interest in becoming a hero. "Oh, you two."

"We'll be helping you in the tournament, you know that?" Shinshin said. He was the guy twin. He had orange hair and a somewhat athletic build but he's more of a nerd type of guy. He wanted to be a lawyer. "Okay, thanks but… why?"

"Well, you wanted to be a hero, so we might as well help you get ahead as much as we can!" Onna explained. She was the girl twin. She had this petite build on her but she's actually the sporty one of the two. She said something about wanting to become a zookeeper. "You got no reason to help me."

"We made it this far! We already showed off enough. We might as well help the guy who really needs to win!" They said simultaneously. Shinso is lying if he said he wasn't creeped out but he knew them well enough that they meant well. "…Right."

* * *

Chifu was not having a great time. She REALLY doesn't like showing off her quirk. It's blood. People don't like the sight of blood. Her quirk doesn't help the fact that she looked like a monster that came from the closet. With her gray-colored skin, yellow sclera, pure-black iris and pupils, her sharp teeth, and her candy corn colored horns that are shaped like a goat's, and her Chondara facepaint combined with her being as tall as Endeavor. She's borderline monstrous. She's only comfortable with herself when she's around her friends. She even cried one night over the fact that kids find her scary during one of their sleepovers. Here she is, training with her quirk along with her long time mentor, Purple Shaggy. That wasn't his real name. It's more like what they call him. Nobody knew his real name or even his quirk.

"Dokeshi, I could see the motherfuckin' discomfort on your face when you're training with your quirk. Every clip that Shiketsu sent, I see you hesitating for a split second."

"Ah, i-it's just that I gotta be careful, with how much blood I use, aight? This got nothing to do with me." Chifu tried to explain but the Grand Priest was not believing a single word out of it.

"The blood that you control becomes larger the moment you take it out of yourself. There's no way that you would bleed out that easily. Dokeshi, don't fuck with me." He may not look it, but the Grand Priest of the Okinawan Clown Cult is strict when he needs to be. "I-I'm not, I swear-"

"Dokeshi," One word was enough to shut her mouth. "Are they bullying you?" No swear, no expression. She knew the Grand Priest is dead serious when she asked that but she did gain her resolve when he asked that. Her friends at Shiketsu were nothing but friendly to her. They didn't look at her as if she was some kind of horror movie monster. The girls hang out with her fine. She even opened up to them as they did open up to her.

"Hell no! They're nice to me. They were nothing BUT nice to me. They-They treated me like I'm a person. Like you guys. Even if I only just met them, they already felt like family to me." She looked back at her mentor who was silent while she defended her friends. The Grand Priest is not a good enemy to have. After a while, his smile returned to his face. "Good to know that they're some cool motherfuckers. Wait a goddamn motherfuckin' minute, you're trying to switch the topic into talking about your friends, aren't you?"

"Wha-? No! I swear, I'm just saying that they're not motherfuckin' bullies. Nobody looked at me like I was some kind of alien from some bullshit planet, yeah?" She held her hands up in denial of her mentor's accusation. "I mean, I DO look like some kind of bug-like alien from some planet but still, yeah, they're cool. They're cool." She added that last part as a semi-serious joke.

"Yeah, well, I got a motherfuckin' feeling that this is gonna be a long week." The Grand Priest's palm met his face as he shook his head when Chifu is still not comfortable with herself. A long two weeks indeed.

* * *

"What type of aim is that?" Mirko was at a disbelief. Judging from the arrows that hit the target, Trish had a 90% accuracy. Most of it are bullseyes. "Ma always dreamed for me to be an Olympic Archer but fuck her. Archery is the last thing I want to fuckin' do. I really need to learn how to fight properly. Like, FUCK! " She screamed the last word in English.

Mirko was impressed by this girl's skill. "Don't you dare only see me because of this. I'm an anger-inducing, Scottish Redhead. They get more-" What Trish said in English, Mirko could no longer understand. Learning English was important in Heroics as it is used today but the accent she gave was enough to kill everything she learned about the language. "-than they got the likes of me."

"Okay, can we avoid the English for now? Mine's a bit rusty. Clearly you got a skill or two for archery seeing as how your mama presumably trained you so hard that it's difficult for you to miss the shot. You need to learn how to fight at close range." She instructed Trish or something. She wondered how she's so bad at this.

"Yeah, yeah, ya already mentioned that I got my moves right and my only problem is some goddamn application. Right, now, teach me how to apply them, oh so great sensei." Trish mockingly bowed in front of her with her arms held out. Trish didn't realize that she dug her own grave until she was judo-flipped to the floor by Mirko. "Right, and you need discipline, kid. Lots of it. Acting tough and mean won't get you anywhere."

"Look who's talking…"

"FUCK DID YOU SAY, RUNT?!" And then Mirko was, again, face down on the floor as Trish snickered through the pain of getting judo-flipped on cold, hard concrete.

* * *

"Ochaco!"

"Izuku!"

"Tsuyu!"

"Izu."

"Shoji!"

"Midoriya."

"Iida." He deadpanned at the serious teen with a joking disinterest in his voice but as he predicted, Iida failed to catch on.

"MIDORIYA! ANYONE WHO ISN'T A STUDENT ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!" Iida promptly pushed Izuku out of the cafeteria in a gentle manner. He bowed in apology to the interning Shiketsu student before joining the others in eating lunch. That did not stop Izuku from entering again. "Midoriya."

"Yes, Iida?" He asked innocently while Ochaco was trying not to laugh beside him. Shoji was far more intrigued at the display that is happening before him. Tsu is just watching the two of them in silent judgement. Iida looked down in surrender seeing as how there's no possible way for Izuku to not break rules that he considers as nothing special. "Moving. On. How come you people from Shiketsu gets to have internship first?"

"Probably because our Sports Festival would happen in the Winter Season," Iida did not like Izuku's explanation which earned a sigh from the telekinetic hero-in-training. "That and the Shiketsu Principal has been seeing our progress with Gran Torino has been going so fast that he decided to push for a two-week internship rather than just a week." Izuku decided to add.

"Gran Torino?" Shoji asked, never hearing about this hero before. "Satan's favorite demon. Also our Homeroom and Heroics teacher." He shuddered at the memory of Gran Torino kicking his ass over and over again. _"All Might had to deal with him, jeez. I feel sorry for me."_

"Ah, so he's as hard as Aizawa-sensei?" Tsuyu asked him. Izuku shook his head. "Nope. Eraserhead is mild compared to that old man but hey, at least we're apparently making faster progress." He shrugged it off while taking a bite out of his Katsudon.

"Shouldn't your sister be teaching you about hero work then?" Iida narrowed his eyes at Izuku. The person in question rolled his eyes while taking a sip of lemonade. "She's one of the guys assigned to keep the Sports Festival from getting invaded. I'm pretty sure nobody would stand a chance if a few of the top ten guys are here."

"Ah, I see. She considered this a day off for you while she keep a watch out in order to protect us! Bravo, I say to her! Bravo!" Iida clapped loudly while praising his sister which earned a few awkward stares from the other students nearby. "How's the Vice Rep work, Shoji?"

"Nothing interesting. Mostly meetings every now and then reports on what's happening at the class and maybe some announcements they want us to make."

"I figured. I somehow got voted as vice rep as well without my knowledge at Shiketsu. The meetings are bloody boring and the guys from the Crime Investigation Course are a bunch of smartasses." The first year Reps from the CIC are pretty much acting like they came out of a Yoyo's Extravagant Travels with the way they over-complicate some situation. What the hell is even 'using a concentrated amount of carbon in order to find out who murdered who' anyway? Even Izuku doesn't know. Good thing work with them is optional.

Izuku knew he was gonna need some detective skills but he'd rather go to a university to study forensic science instead of doing work with them. It's a good thing that the CIC guys from the second and third year are a lot more mature than them. "Anyway, good luck on the tournament, guys. I'm off."

"Off to where?"

"Off to wherever the best seat in the stadium is."

"Um, Midoriya." Someone called out to him. He turned around to see that it was Ojiro, his former classmate here in UA. "Yeah, Ojiro?"

"I need your advice on something. In private, of course." He signaled him to follow him. They were at the rooftop of the school and Ojiro was looking dramatically at the city while holding on to a guard rail. Izuku finds this awkward and he coughed to get the tailed-hero-in-training's attention. "Uh, what advice?"

"Should I continue on to the tournament?" Ojiro asked him before continuing. "I did make it to the final event, but I had no control of my body. I don't really think it's fair for the others that I made it at the final part without really doing anything."

Izuku blinked at him. "Yeah, just continue with it. Why are you even asking me? Even if you felt like you didn't do anything, you're body did something. It was enough to get you to the final round." Izuku shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "That and you're pretty much a fighter. The previous two events are irrelevant to you. You wanna show what you're made of? Get in the tournament and kick ass, jeez. Us teenagers and our obsession with dramatic flair, am I right?"

He started walking away without bothering to hear what Ojiro has to say. The guy can make the decision on his own. Either way, he's just here to watch how it ends even when the winner is already obvious.

* * *

_One prank involving cheerleader outfits that involves Mineta's one last perverted prank before moving on later..._

* * *

The best seat turned out to be the ones the students were sitting at. There were forty seats by default per class which is why he just sat at 1A's spot while his sister is doing her job by looking around the entire stadium every now and then to see anything suspicious going on. Right on time for him to cover his ears as Present Mic starts talking on his usual volume again.

**"AND HERE ARE THE CONTENDERS WHO WILL BE FIGHTING!"**

**Shinso Hitoshi vs. Hatsume Mei**

**Kaminari Denki vs. Shiozaki Ibara**

**Yaoyorozu Momo vs. Iida Tenya**

**Mineta Minoru vs. Awase Yosetsu**

**Shoji Mezo vs. Onna Jikanomuda**

**Jiro Kyoka vs. Shinshin Jikanomuda**

**Uraraka Ochaco vs. Asui Tsuyu**

**Bakugou Katsuki vs. Ojiro Mashirao**

* * *

"Hey, eye bag guy! Want a free win?" A girl with pink hair called out to Shinso. He raised an eyebrow at her but still listened to what she has to say.

"Um... sure?"

* * *

"Oh man, I'm facing a girl? I might as well go easy on her." Kaminari cockily proclaimed to his friends while earning a disapproving glare from Bakugou and Mineta.

"Dear me, someone who does not know any better." Ibara merely giggled at what Kaminari was saying.

* * *

"I BID YOU GOOD LUCK, YAOYOROZU!" Iida was doing karate chops in the air.

"Iida, please, calm yourself." Sweat came out of Yaoyorozu who had a hard time getting used to Iida's 'personality' even after a month with him as a classmate.

"I APOLOGIZE!" He bowed in a perfect ninety-degree angle which caused more awkward stares from the other participants.

* * *

"So, this is how it ends, huh?" There was something about the dark look in Mineta's face when he's trying too hard to act cool.

"Mineta, stop trying too hard to be cool." Awase deadpanned at Mineta.

"Dammit, just let me have this one, man!" His facade quickly crumbled as he begged Awase to take him seriously.

* * *

"HELLO! I'M ONNA! LET'S HAVE A GOOD MATCH!" She was practically waving at Shoji, who only nodded his head and moved on.

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Name's Shinshin. I'll be whooping your butt back to the stands today. Pleased to meet you." He bowed at Jiro in a prince-like manner but was quickly stabbed by the girl.

"Don't get cocky on me, now, Gen Ed boy."

* * *

"May the best girl win, Tsu!" Ochaco raised her arm enthusiastically as she gave a thumbs up to her friend while smiling confidently.

"Kero kero." She croaked excitedly.

* * *

"Hrn…" Bakugou didn't really know what to expect with his fight against the martial artist. He's definitely not liking his own odds.

"Yeah, maybe I should have- no, I made it this far. Might as well go out in a literal bang." Ojiro shrugged and accepted his faith.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Meme Knowledge: 420/69**

* * *

**Beatrice "Trish" Ikari**

**Power: 1/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 1/5**

**Bitchiness: ****∞/5**

* * *

**Mokemuri Chisa**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Not losing his gun every fight: 0/5**

* * *

**Kenshi Hoshiokami**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: 2/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Best Friendship: 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999/5**

* * *

**Inasa Yoarashi**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Quietness: -1/5**

* * *

**Seiji Shishikura**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5  
**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Glare: 4/5**

* * *

**Nagamasa Mora**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 1/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Hair: 5/5**

* * *

**Dokeshi Chifu**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 2/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Public Anxiety: 5/5**

* * *

**Hinata Riku**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 2/5**

**Confidence: *Error***

* * *

**And that's the stats for most of the guys in Shiketsu. Might update Izuku and Bakugou's later with how their stats were portrayed in the new thing. Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have that much progress. The Sports Festival will finish up in 2-3 chapters and an arc before the Stain arc starts then.**

**Bakugou: Something that happened before the Stain Arc? Dafuq happens then? Wait, don't tell me...**

**Shush.  
**

**Bakugou: You son of a bitch! That early? Oh my fucking god.**

**Yeah, deal with it. Send in the clown~**

**Bakugou: Fucking shit. At least add a Spider-Man reference while you're at it.**

**As you wish. Anyway, leave a like, comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	18. Tournament Start! Tragedy Strikes!

**Chapter 18:**

**Short notice: Next chapter won't be a chapter. More of a character analysis on how I thought of my OCs or some personality changes I made on some of the canon characters. I figured that I'd take a break from writing for a week. Don't want my ideas to burn out.**

* * *

Well the first match was definitely something. The girl with the pink hair basically used the purple-haired guy as a walking advertisement for her inventions before throwing the match away.

**"SHINSO WINS?!"** Even Presentation Micycle was not sure about the result of the first match.

"Huh. I did not see that coming."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE, ASSTRACK?!"

"Asstrack? That's a pretty new insult." Izuku thought to himself loudly while shutting Bakugou's mouth tightly with his quirk. Yeah, the seat in 1A is a lot more fun to be in than the other seats in the stadium. Moreover, he actually gets to discuss the fights with Yaoyorozu, who he sees as an intellectual rival. Quick note; Momo is still smarter than him in terms of academics but he's smarter than her when it comes to strategy and planning. Intelligence varies, after all. Besides, he hates to admit that both Camie and Trish are psychologically smarter than him. Not even starting with Murry's suspiciously high street smarts. Everyone is smart in their own way but some(Kaminari) just choose to be idiots out of laziness and arrogance.

"STOP WITH THAT SELF-THINKING, YOU FUCK!"

_"What the-? I swear I sto- No, I feel as if my quirk just got erased. That means…" _Izuku turned around just in time for a binding cloth to hit him in the face. "You're not supposed to sit here, SpiderStorm."

"How do you even know my hero name, Eraserhead?"

"I asked your sister about it." He felt a tugged and it pulled him instantly outside. He could hear Ochaco giggle in amusement.

_"Traitor!"_ He jokingly thought to himself. Now he's outside. Not really outside the stadium, but outside the seats. He could only watch from the cafeteria from now on. The fights he saw was pretty quick.

Present Mic, being an situational dumbass, made a mistake of calling Ibara an assassin which resulted in her lecturing him for ten minutes, much to Izuku's amusement. Kaminari promised that he'd finish the match in ten seconds and Izuku believed that he did keep that promise by losing to Ibara in a span of ten seconds. Izuku had a good laugh at that one.

He felt bad for Momo on her fight with Iida. He didn't give her time to think of anything before he just Recipro Burst'd her out of the arena. He's not gonna pity her though. It's probably that last thing she'd want right now.

***BEEP BEEP*** And now his goggles are suddenly making a sound. _"What could this even mean?" _His thoughts were answered once he put them on. Apparently his goggles are now a wearable police scanner, courtesy of his dad's brilliant upgrades to his ever-evolving hero suit.

"Whatcha got there?" The voice behind him startled him and made him jump a little bit too high up. It was his sister, who just finished doing her rounds around the stadium. He glared at her for a second before taking a look on what's happening.

"Apparently dad turned my goggles into a police scanner. If my guess is correct, he only made it so that big-time crimes are going through this wavelength. I don't know how he did it nor am I gonna question it. It looks like there's an attack on a moving train at the station in Musutafu."

"Ugh, I guess I'll check it out." Tatsumaki was about to head out but Izuku grabbed her arm. "I'm coming with you."

Tatsumaki scowled at him before making let go with her quirk. "You're staying here. You're supposed to be taking a break for the day."

"My break's over anyway. I'm going whether you like it or not, _Sis._" He insisted. It was a staring contest and neither was backing down. Tatsumaki finally broke eye contact and sighed internally. "All right, from what you've said, this seems like an planned-out crime. Do NOT do anything that would risk YOUR LIFE or CIVILIAN LIVES, okay?"

"All right." He felt the grab of her quirk on him and mentally prepared himself for another telekinetic throw over Musutafu. This is gonna be pleasant.

* * *

Mineta was nervous. He didn't think he'd make it this far. So far, he's only been carried this far by his friends. All he did was rely on them and help out a little bit. Only a little bit. Overall, he hasn't done jackshit. Now he's facing a guy who could just fuse his feet with the ground and turn him into a literal punching bag. Now that's some scary shit. He walked up to the stage and in front of him was a guy way taller than him and is probably way more dangerous. All Mineta had was his smarts. This dude can render him immobile with a touch. _"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING LOSE, SCUMBAG!"_

_"What the hell?"_

_"It's your encouragement mind-ghost Bakugou. I'm just a figment of your stupid and dirty ass imagination to give you some shitty encouragement."_

_"Wh-"_

_"BEAT HIS ASS LIKE I BEAT DEKU'S LITTLE SISTER!"_ Mineta did not need to be reminded of that. He stayed quiet after that. That was not the encouragement he wanted but he'll take what he can get.

"Are the both of you ready?" Midnight asked them. They both nodded at her. Mineta faced Yosetsu who did the same. They both gave each other a curtly nod of understanding. "Mineta."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens, no hard feelings, alright?"

"Well I'm not gonna complain now since I somehow made it this far."

**"START!" **Present Mic announced loudly which startled the both of them. Mineta started throwing his hair into the air while Yosetsu made a run for it towards him. _"If either one of you makes contact with each other with your quirks, then the match is over, you shitty scumbag. Don't let his hands near you."_

He listened to the voice of encouragement inside his head. He sprinted to the right and avoided Yosetsu just in time. Most of his balls has finally landed as he kept throwing more into the air. His traps are set on that side. He jumped on one and bounced off of it. His maneuverability has now been enhanced thanks to his quirk. He's been practicing on avoiding attacks for a week straight with his quirk thanks to Bakugou's relentless training. _"YEAH I FUCKING TRAINED YOU TO BE A DISTRACTION! THEY WON'T NOTICE ME UNTIL I BLOW ALL THEIR ASSES UP AND WE TAKE HOME THE GODDAMN GOLD!"_

He was too busy listening to the mind-ghost Katsuki to realize that Yosetsu managed to grab him midbounce.

**"IT LOOKS LIKE AWASE HAS MANAGED TO GET A GRAB ON A DISTRACTED MINETA!? COULD THIS BE THE END OF THE ROUND?!"**

**"Mic, shut up. I'm trying to watch. You're like that parent who asks about a movie that the entire family is watching then gets angry because nobody answered their question even though its the first time that the family is seeing that movie."**

**"THAT'S WEIRDLY SPECIFIC, ERASER. ARE YOU THROWING SHADES AT YOUR MOTHER AGAIN?!"**

**"Yes. This is why I never go home for Christmas." **

Mineta tuned out their commentary as he was slowly being fused to the ground by Yosetsu while holding out his quirk and sticking it on Yosetsu's other palm. _"HIS FUSION IS ACTIVATED NOW! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OCCURRING ON BOTH HIS HANDS! FUCKING TRY SOME DESPERATE SHIT!"_

_"I am doing something."_ He replied back to his imaginary encouragement Katsuki. He stuck another ball to the one that's already attached to Yosetsu's farm. It was supposed to fuse together, and it is, even though it's supposed to repel each other.

What happened then was that the balls started vibrating. Mineta did not know what the hell was happening when he made Yosetsu fuse two of his quirk together. Now he figured out what's about to happen. Luckily enough, Yosetsu doesn't know. Things that repel each other will be in an endless cycle of repelling once they are fused together. Or at least, that's what Mineta thought.

"What the heck is happening with your balls."

"That's what she said…" That was the last thing Mineta muttered before the balls were forcibly unfused in great speeds. The first one hit Mineta in the face, knocking him out. The other launched Yosetsu's backhand to his face, also knocking him out.

**"A DRAW?!" **Present Mic was surprised while Aizawa tried to suppress a sigh before going in on his explanation. **"Mineta knew that sooner or later, Awase would be able to catch him even when he's bouncing around using his quirk. The best thing he could do here is rush him and fill Awase up with his quirk or force a draw and change the match into something that isn't battle oriented making it more favorable for him. His intelligence have always been present but it was with the help of two people that helped him focus that intelligence in battle and academics."**

"THE COMPETITORS WILL BE FIGHTING IN A GAME OF… CHESS! ONCE THEY WAKE UP!" Midnight told everyone while striking a pose. The more horndog heroes cheered a little bit too excitedly. The unconscious competitors were wheeled from the stage by the medibots, who were insulting them.

**"ALRIGHT, WITH THAT ASIDE, NEXT UP: WE HAVE THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE! THE SILENT SHINOBI OF THE NIGHT! THE HERO WITH A THOUSAND MOUTHS! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Shoji stepped into the ring, with his ears ringing from Present Mic's loud voice. Everybody's ears were ringing because of Present Mic's loud voice. Jiro had to ask Momo for soundproof headphones back at the seats.

**"ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE A MYSTERIOUS HALF OF THE TWINS! SHE MAY LOOK WEAK BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER! JIKANOMUDA OOOOOOONNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Onna enthusiastically stepped into the ring. Shoji narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. More hands and ears appeared on his appendages in preparation for her fight. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready." Shoji nodded.

"YES!" Onna said while giving a thumbs up and sticking her tongue out. "Very well, let's start the match!"

Shoji began to rush at her at full speed while she stood there. His multiple arms are ready to throw her out of the arena. She then said something in another language.

"Hmm?" Shoji could not help but say. Midnight did the same thing. He felt something hit his head but it didn't really faze him. He looked down at the object and it was a ball used in dodgeball. He grew eyes on his appendage and look around for someone who threw the ball. There was no one else but him, Midnight, and Onna in the stage right now. He looked at Midnight who seems to be rubbing her head for some reason.

"Ah poop. Didn't think it wouldn't affect you that much." He heard Onna say.

**Onna Jikanomuda**

**Quirk: Confusion ball**

**Every time she confuses anyone, a rubber ball similar to that of dodgeball gets launched at a random spot of their heads. Yeah. That's it.**

**Likes: Balls, animals, more balls, wasting time on petting animals**

**Weakness: Meat.**

"Well," Onna raised her hand. "I surrender."

A very confused Midnight accepted her surrender and ended the match. Shoji sighed internally but didn't complain on a free win.

**"WELL. THAT ENDED QUICKLY! HECK, A RANDOM BALL EVEN HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"**

**"That's her quirk. Nobody could explain what it is."**

**"WELL ALRIGHT, NEXT UP, THE MUSICAL GIRL FROM THE HERO COURSE! THE SUPER AGGRESSIVE JIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm a fan of your mother by the way, please give me a shoutout."**

**"Mic, stop."**

Jiro got unto the arena. She looked bored. In reality, she's only trying to look bored just to look cool in front of the crowd. _"It's just a guy from Gen Ed. What could go wrong?"_

**"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE, THE OTHER HALF OF THE JIKANOMUDA TWINS! JIKANOMUDA SHINSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

Shinshin got into the arena while carrying a bottle of vodka. He waved calmly at Jirou, who only glared at him. Midnight was not looking too eager to start the match. "Are you two ready?"

"Sure." Jiro said coolly.

"Yeah." Shinshin calmly responded. He began drinking the vodka when Midnight started the match.

_"You left yourself open, drunk fuck."_ Jiro thought to herself as she launched her earjacks for a painful stab to his eyes. He dodged it. Or he just bent upwards, drinking the whole bottle. Once he finished drinking, he smashed the bottle over his skull while doing a stance. The calm demeanor from his eyes are gone and his face is redder than red.

"Lets get this…zzz… show on the goddamn road, bitch!" He didn't give her time to respond when he was suddenly in front of her. He delivered a devastating palm strike to her stomach while doing a very silly pose.

**Shinshin Jikanomuda**

**Quirk: Drunken Master**

**His physical strength and speed multiplies when he is drunk. Best utilized with drunken Kung-Fu.**

**Likes: Reading, Hanging out with his twin, Studying, Getting really wasted and waking up in a random apartment's couch on a Sunday morning.**

A single hit from the palm strike was enough to make Jiro rolling and vomiting on her knees. Apparently Shinshin wasn't done yet when he delivered an axe kick to her back, knocking her out instantly.

**"JIRO KYOKA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! THE WINNER IS JIKANOMUDA SHINSHIN!"**

**"How does he even fight while drunk? Even with the enhanced strength and speed, he should be staggering by then."** Aizawa was asking the same question in everyone's mind but nobody seems to be able to answer.

**"GOOD QUESTION, NEXT UP, WE GOT TWO BEST FRIENDS FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"**

**"That's seriously the best thing you could say?"**

**"IGNORING WHAT KILLJOY JUST SAID HERE, ON THIS SIDE, MY PERSONAL FAVORITE URARAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"She may not look like it, but she's definitely one of the more adept combatants in the competition, with her creative usage of her quirks. A single touch from her might be the end to anyone's chance of winning the tournament."**

**"ON THAT CORNER, WE GOT THE FROG! THE AMPHIBIAN! THE DEADPAN! THE GIRL WHO JUST STARES AT ME EVERY TIME WE HAVE ENGLISH CLASS! ASUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**"Will you stop disrespecting my students? Her calm demeanor even during intense situation is doing very well at keeping her allies at ease. Her frog-like abilities gave her super-strength in her legs as she gives devastating kicks. Not to mention her tongue, which is very beneficial at throwing anyone out of bounds. See, Mic? I'm better at describing people more than you. I barely knew people."**

**"IGNORING WHAT HE SAID!"**

"Those two…" Midnight scoffed at them from afar. "You were never the same since… anyway, are you two ready?"

Tsuyu stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah!" Ochaco said a little bit too excitedly. Her menacing aura is with her again.

"All right! MATCH START!" Midnight raised her whip to start the match. Tsuyu made a major mistake as she used her tongue to grab a hold of Ochaco. The one thing Ochaco did to counter that is by touching Tsuyu's tongue, making the frog girl weightless. She began floating up while still holding on to Ochaco using her tongue.

**"IT SEEMS LIKE URARAKA HAS TURNED ASUI INTO A HUMAN KITE!"**

**"The first mistake of fighting Uraraka is that as long as she manages to get a hold of any of of your bother parts, you already have a big chance of losing. Weightlessness is a very big disadvantage to have in a fight, especially once you realize that punching holds no weight."**

"Kero." The frog girl said in panic. Using Tsuyu's own tongue against her, Ochaco pulled her towards her to deliver a well-placed and strong punch to the weightless frog, before trapping her limbs. "Well, Tsu-chan?"

"I surrender, kero."

"ASUI TSUYU HAS CONCEITED! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS URARAKA OCHACO!"

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" **A very large bump sound followed, interrupting Mic.

**"Will you stop screaming. Do you WANT us to get sued because you made someone's ears bleed again."**

**"SORRY!"**

Ochaco lifted Tsuyu up before releasing her from her quirk. "You were great, Ochaco-chan."

"Nah, I got lucky." The girl was back to her old self and was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. They both went back to the seats together.

**"IT SEEMS LIKE THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ALREADY HERE!"**

**"Considering how most fights ended quickly due to multiple surrenders or bad matchups, it is to be expected. Still, we have a chess match later between Mineta and Yosetsu. This next match might just be interesting."**

**"ALL RIGHT! NEXT UP! WELL, I GOT NOTHING SPECIAL TO SAY ABOUT THIS GUY OTHER THAN HIM BEING PRETTY NORMAL! OJIROOOOOOOOOOOOO MASHIRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"Ojiro may not seem much but his tail is made of pure muscle strong enough to crush even steel. Combined with his vast knowledge of multiple martial arts, he might be the next Monkey King when he decides to go beyond his limits and be the best at what he does."**

**"ON THE NEXT CONTESTANT! SCUM BEYOND SCUM! SOMEONE WITH A FACE NOT EVEN HIS MOTHER LO-"**

**"Bakugou Katsuki. Aggressive. Brash. Has a need for anger management classes. I'm not going to deny his fantastic skills in combat and he may have one of the highest fight IQ in the first years alone."**

Bakugou and Ojiro walked into the stage at the same time. They were facing each other. The explosive blonde has a blank look on his face while the tailed boy had a mix of determination and nervousness on his. _"I'm fucked. Rickity Rickity fucked."_

"Are you ready?" Bakugou nodded quietly.

"As ready as I could be."

"Good luck, kid. MATCH START!"

Bakugou didn't give Ojiro time to think when he propelled himself forward using his explosions. Ojiro was lucky enough to realize that his reflexes are enough to dodge that. He bent down from an incoming right hand that burst to life with an explosion and jabbed Bakugou right in the stomach.

The explosive blonde was launched a little bit but regained control in the air as he went and tried again. He went for both his hands this time but his explosion was blocked by Ojiro's own attack with a swing of his tail.

He hissed in pain as he felt the burns on his tail. He ignored whatever Present Mic was saying. This is a fight that would take a toll on him. Probably on either of them. _"Izuku told me that this is my chance to show off what I can do. Might as well take his advice."_ He saw Bakugou massaging his palms. _"I guess my tail strike did hurt his hands. That's right… I should focus on his hands."_

Ojiro didn't give Bakugou time to recovery as he kangaroo-jumped at him using his tail and went for a downwards tail strike. It hit Bakugou square in the head and almost sent him down to the ground. _"This guy isn't backing down."_

Ojiro went for another tail strike, this time aiming for the legs. Bakugou jumped and sent a flash bang in front of Ojiro's face, temporarily blinding him. Bakugou took this as a chance to deliver a devastating kick to Ojiro's stomach. Ojiro felt it but didn't back down, doing a tail sweep, successfully knocking Bakugou down. He did another tail stomp but Bakugou quickly rolled out of the way and sent another explosion at Ojiro's left side.

The tailed boy groaned in the pain coming from his left side but kept on standing. He's not backing down. The left side of his activity shirt was burnt of, exposing his skin. He ignored the pain and delivered a tornado kick, aiming for Bakugou's head as the explosive blonde was standing up. It connected but Bakugou refused to get knocked out. Ojiro sent one final strike from his tail, using all of is body strength.

Bakugou dodged in time and sent a large explosion in front of Ojiro point blank.

Pain. Burning pain. That's what he felt as he was sent skidding across the ground from that point-blank explosion courtesy of his opponent. He's still standing though. Barely. He recognized his shirt is completely burnt off. His bare chest was filled with first and second-degree burns. His left ear wasn't functioning properly. He was falling down.

He stomped his right foot forward, refusing to fall down. He readied his stance. He took a look at Bakugou. The blonde had bruises and cuts all over him from their melee battle. _"If I'm going down, I'm going down with a bang."_

He stepped forward. Bakugou did the same while clutching his arms. The explosive blonde gave an acknowledging nod towards him. Their walk evolved into a run. Both of their arms were raised as they prepared one final fist fight. It never came. Ojiro smelled something fragrant entering his nose. He looked at Midnight, who was using her quirk. He turned to Bakugou, who looked just as shocked as he is. Ojiro's eyelids felt heavier until he fell on the ground, asleep.

"As the referee of the entire festival, I declare Ojiro unable to continue without injuring himself any further. Bakugou has won the match by Technical Knockout!" The crowd applauded for what might have been the best match in the first round. Bakugou was still staring at the tailed boy's unconscious body.

"Its… its not supposed to end like this." He told himself. He saw Ojiro as a worthy challenge. He didn't want to win against him like this.

Mineta won the chess match.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

It wasn't pleasant.

"We're wheeling in an injured intern here, clear the way people!" The paramedic yelled at the people as they wheeled Izuku into the ambulance, Tatsumaki following closely behind. "You saved those people, kid. You'd be doing them a disfavor if you die now." The paramedic told the unconscious teenager.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT! Don't you dare… don't you-" Tatsumaki can't finish her sentence. She's too busy crying inside the ambulance. They didn't expect _him_ to be the one who attacked. Nobody knew what his intentions were or if he even had one. They rescued the kid he kidnapped. The kid is actually beside Tatsumaki right now, not knowing how to comfort the crying hero.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**This AU's Bakusquad:**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 4/5**

**Smartassery: 6/5**

* * *

**Minoru Mineta**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5 **

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Metaphorically growing the fuck up: 4/5**

* * *

**Yosetsu Awase**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**good jokes, good timing: 1/5**

* * *

**Bakugou: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! A CLIFF HANGER?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Yeah. It's no secret on who the Midoriya Siblings had to fight. It was bound to end with this. So yeah, and next chapter won't be NEXT chapter. More of some analysis on the characters i made as a practice for my literature class. That also include the characters whose personality I modified.**

**Bakugou: You planned this, didn't you, asshole?**

**Not necessarily. Everyone had to know what's been happening with Izuku while the first round of the tournament has been going on. That being said, the next time this story is told, it'd probably be well... I'm not actually telling right now how it happened.**

**Bakugou: Please tell me you had it planned.**

**YES! Izuku with a Guitar flows without a plan. I am tired of you BS flows with some bit of planning. This one, has an outline of what's gonna happen. I can just create the minor details for it. Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, comment! PEACE!**


	19. Character and Stuff Filler Thingy

Sadly, I'm not planning on doing a Halloween Special but here's the costumes the characters would wear:

**Izuku- Would say Spider-Man but Marvel probably doesn't exist in this AU, so i'll just go with him wearing a Solid Snake outfit and hiding in a box all night on Halloween.**

**Camie- Felicia Hardy doesn't exist, but she'd definitely pull off a cat outfit for the lols. Also, Izuku would tear the costume apart if she were to wear a skimpy bunny outfit just to tease him.**

**Trish- She'd hate to go as Merida and opt for Trish Una instead.**

**Katsuki- No questions asked, Oscar the Grouch.**

**Minoru- Yeah, he'd probably go with Jiraiya as a joke.**

**Kaminari- He'd unironically wear those Pikachu outfits.**

**Ibara- Probably an Angel, or an Archangel. Depends on how many wings she wants to put on though.**

**Murry- Straight up gonna dress like Snoop D-O-double-G**

**Nagamasa- Chewbacca.**

**Chifu- She IS the halloween costume**

**Riku- Definitely Hinata Hyuga**

**Seiji- Would be a killjoy and just go with some generic store bought scary doctor outfit.**

**Inasa- He likes to act in character every Halloween so everyone would force him to wear a Link outfit.**

**All Might- He's gonna dress up as Captain Falcon, duh.**

**Eraserhead- would wear cat-ear headbands.**

**Mina- Would probably go for Ellen Ripley.**

**Kirishima- Will dye his hair blue and dress up as Kamina.**

**Todoroki- Probably the Joker and ask about how he got his scars.**

**Ojiro- Son Goku.**

**Tooru- She'd dress up as nothing. Heh.**

**Kenshi- Great Grey Wolf Sif. Yes, with the sword.**

**Ochaco- A cheap alien outfit. Yeah, the green guys with the antennae**

**Tsuyu- Kermit. Yeah.**

**Tokoyami- Jotaro Kujo**

**Aoyama- Same case as Chifu**

**Shoji- Cthulu.**

**Iida- Would probably refuse to participate in childish activities but would probably be forced to wear a character with a stick up their arse. *Insert Character with a stick up the ass here***

**Jiro- Hard to say. Probably a typical Vampire but who knows?**

**Momo- Would either go with a Mulan outfit or Evie Frye**

**Sato- Ah, Legit, would go as Saitama. Or Wreck it Ralph. Either one works.**

**Koji-Dr. Dolittle**

So yeah, don't expect some interesting shit here. I'm only doing this to practice for my Literature Quiz and I feel more comfortable doing this with the OCs that I made on my own. So, anyway, who should we start with first? Ah right. The first OC I thought of when this idea popped into my head.

* * *

**Beatrice "Trish" Ikari-** Now you might be asking yourself, what was I, the author, thinking when I made this girl right here. Well, the first thing that came across my mind is my old OC, Artemis Iro. Well, the only thing she had from Artemis was her design. Redhead, freckled, flat. Yes, I just said it. Izuku uses it to make fun of her sometimes offscreen. She's also shorter than Artemis. 153cm or 155cm. Roughly 5 feet in those terms. Now, why did I make her? Well, instead of physical damage, I had emotional damage dealer when I wrote her. She doesn't hold back on her insults. She IS willing to go low. How low? Well, as low as the rules of this site allows me to. Her bitchiness is a constant, but she at least knows her limits. For the most part. Basically speaking, I just wanted someone who could get a rise out of even the most level-headed characters in the series. Someone who just pisses people off no matter what and actually gets away with it. To balance her out, I had to make sure she's shit in fighting though. The type of person who talks shit but can't back it up, but to stop her from being completely useless, I made her long-ranged. P.S. She's Scottish because of the Scotsman from Samurai Jack.

tl;dr: She's definitely one of my favorite characters. I enjoy writing her dialogue since it's definitely in her character and quirk to talk shit. Also, she's based off my old OC, Artemis, the Pixar Princess Merida, and the Scotsman from Samurai Jack.

**So, Trish, what insults do you got there under your bag?**

**Trish: Oh, you want me to recite it? Well, it's nothin' interestin' unless ya got me all pissed.**

**Whatever, flatty.**

**Trish: FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU LITTLE *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* FUCKING- *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* COCKSUCKING *BEEP***

**Yeah, this could go on for a while. Moving on.**

* * *

**Kenshi Hoshiokami- **Huh, a dog. Now, why did I put a wolf into this one? First of, I just like wolves. Second off, I kinda wanted to make a Nedzu counterpart for Shiketsu. Funnily enough, Kenshi is my favorite character. He's far experienced than the rest of his classmates and way older than them. Yes, he's holding back his full strength. He's kinda like Fenrir, now that I think about it. In terms of strength, at least. Still, we don't get enough badass animals like Nedzu in some of these fics.

**Is it okay if I pet you?**

**Kenshi: I would very much prefer it. What even is this room?**

**Oh, it's a secret room where only us can hear us. Sorta part of my quirk; Noiseblocker.**

**Kenshi: I see. Strange, I haven't seen you before.**

**Ah, don't worry about me, I'm just a newbie reporter asking the First Years some questions. Wait a minute, you turned this interview around, haven't you?**

**Kenshi: As it seems. Color me impressed with this room. It's quiet, I could hear my own heartbeat. It's quite relaxing. This is my territory now.**

**Oh. Huh. Yeah, sure, you can keep this room. It's just under the basement floor of the dorms.**

**Kenshi: Thank you.**

* * *

**Mokemuri "Murry" Chisa-** Okay, so about him. He's a stoner that isn't actually high. I mean, he can get high, but he most of the times avoid getting high. I don't know if it's foreshadowing but yeah, I did make him have some connections with the Yakuza. What type of connections? Well, you can read it along the lines from some previous chapters here. It's pretty obvious where he stands among the Yakuza. Is he loyal to the Heroes? Yet again, you gotta read along the lines in the previous chapters. As for his overall design, I wanted a stoner version of Overhaul but with a different quirk and mentality. I also wanted to determine the definition of cool. For me, being cool doesn't mean being stoic in the face of danger or not showing any emotion. Being cool is about not being afraid to being who you are and liking what you like, doing what you wanted to do. Murry is the definition of cool for me.

**So Murry, what can you tell me about yourself?**

**Murry: About myself? Well, my Wakizashi weighs about 4 kilos**

**Wait, wait, wait. 4 Kilos? Wait, another second, talk about yourself man, not your sword.**

**Murry: Nah. So anyway, my Wakizashi weights about 4 kilos and can slash through 15 bamboos without any difficulty at all.**

**So you're saying that you can cut through 15 of those without struggling. That means it's gonna take more than 15 before you actually take the effort of slicing through bamboo? Wai- don't change the subject here, we're talking about**

**Murry: Look, man. Everybody got secrets they wanna keep. You really shouldn't be nosy on things that you should know. You might regret it.**

**Ugh. Fine. Anyway, about this wakizashi...**

* * *

**Dokeshi Chifu- **Huh. Well. I like clowns. I also read Homestuck. Yeah, I'm trash. Anyway, I searched up "Japanese Clown" and well, I didn't base her off the Chondara from Okinawa. Chondara belonged to someone else. I just based Chifu off of Juggalos and Chahut. Her quirk? My favorite move done by Jack Noir. She's my third favorite character. I was thinking of "Clown", "Subjugglator strength", and "Chef". What came out was Chifu and her alien-like appearance. I guess Mina is no longer the Alien Queen, hehe. Surprisingly enough, she's not as angry as the subjugglators I based her off. She's not even secretly psychopathic like Gamzee. Guess I just wanted a genuinely kind giant who likes being a clown despite the guys I based her off.

**Good morning, Chifu.**

**Chifu: Good motherfuckin' mornin' to you too, motherfucker.**

**Got anything to say to me? Like, anything about yourself?**

**Chifu: Forget about this silly monster of a gal. Let's talk about our lord and savior, the Mirthful Messiah. **

**...Who?**

**Chifu: The man who strives in the destruction of the most motherfuckin' wicked of all the wicked motherfuckers. His power goes on and on for multiple generations to the right host.**

**Ah, that sounds a little bit... familiar?**

**Chifu: Familiar? How the motherfuck- ah I motherfuckin' see. Some motherfucker here is an heir to the motherfuckin' Messiah, ain't he? The Messiah did create the Clown Cult of Okinawa a couple of hundred years ago. The Grand Priest is very different from the Heir. In fact, the Grand Priest is made to assist the heir in facing the most wicked of all wicked motherfuckers.**

**Oh. Wow. That's some... religion? Beliefs? I don't really know.**

**Chifu: Eh, ya can call it whatever ya want, my motherfuckin' friend. Anyway, want some fuckin' pie?**

**I would love to.**

* * *

**Hinata Riku-** Hmm. Yeah, her quirk is basically Renewable Energy, but the name would be boring and renamed it to "SUNLIGHT OVERDRIVE". Yeah, does not fit her personality. I named her Hinata after that Naruto character with a similar personality to her. Kinda like Hinata Hyuga, she lets go of her... timidity in order to help the ones she calls her friends. She's, by no means, weak. Only her stage fright is holding her back but her technique, and the sheer power of her bioelectricity just by breathing, or taking in sunlight is enough to give even the most powerful students trouble. How do I balance her out? Make her an insecure writer who wants to be a hero. Yeah, she had a creepy side to her in making fanfics about her own classmates. She's definitely ashamed of it but she just can't stop. What she does is based off this one girl I knew back in grade school, acting like she's the queen of shipping. Yeah, she tried to tell us stories of certain scenarios between her favorite ships in the class and it eventually got creepy. I wonder where she is now.

**Uhh... You okay?**

**Riku: *Whimper***

**It's just the two of us. You can talk in private, right?**

**Riku: Mm...**

**Anyway, it's about this stories that you've been-**

**Riku: WHO T-TOLD Y-Y-YOU ABOUT T-T-THEM?!**

**Well that got you talking**

**Riku: WAH?! I-I! U-UH, I M-MEAN, U-UM- AAAAHHHH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM *Runs out of the interview room***

**Like the rest of them? What could that even mean?**

* * *

**Shinshin Jikanomuda- **If I'm being honest, he along with his twin sister, are the only OCs that i made on the spot. I was kinda like "Oh shit, there's not enough characters for the tournament round. Gotta think of someone." His name doesn't really mean anything other than being close to "Chinchin", a character from filthyfrank. The only similarities from them are their names. His Drunken Master quirk was only there because I was watching Drunken Master at the time. Yes, he looks like Jackie Chan.

**Shinshin Stats**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Techinque: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Kung-Fu: Bruce Lee/5**

**Good day, Shinshin**

**Shinshin: Good day to you to, friend. Anyway-**

**And we're done with the interview for you.**

* * *

**Onna Jikanomuda-** Much like her brother, she's made on the spot to fill out the tournaments. Her quirk came from that one clip I found where this Asian guy had a power in which a ball hits the head of someone he confused. If anyone knows where that clip came from, please tell me. I just found it funny.

**Onna Stats**

**Power: 1/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 2/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Secret Furry: ?/5**

**Are you a furry?**

**Onna: Wha- What gave you the idea? I mean... I, no?**

**Ah, I guess you are.**

**Onna: WHAT?!**

* * *

**Carlitos Bailarinas De La Muerto- **Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well. If you guys knew my first OC, then yeah sure, call him Evil Carlos. To make him, I mixed Heath Ledger's Joker, Comic Joker, Mark Hamill's Joker, Sober Gamzee, and Injustice Joker while also basing his design off the Chondara. Like the Chondara, he loves dancing around, whilst his name as the Dancer of Death. I had to make him while keeping the word "Irredeemable" in mind. He's definitely someone who's bound to go straight to a bad afterlife if he dies. IF he dies. Psychopathic motherfucker. Funny story, he was originally gonna move like some rubberhose animation style of fighting but then Spinel happened. Now people is gonna think I based his movement off of hers and not the original cartoons from the 1930's. Not much else I could say about him without it being a spoiler.

**Carlitos Stats**

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: ?/5**

**Intelligence: ?/5**

**Cooperativeness: ?/5**

**Orgasmic love of Chaos: 6/5**

**Oh hell no, I'm not interviewing him. I'm not even gonna touch him with a 60 foot pole. Nuh-uh. Hell, to the motherfucking no.**

**Aizawa: Might I give you some of my insight?**

**Uhhh, sure?**

**Aizawa: He killed someone... close.**

**Oh. Sorry.**

* * *

**Canonical BNHA and other anime characters with personality changes**

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugou- **Never liked him but I wanted to give him a fair trial. And retribution. He's an even bigger dick now that Izuku stopped trying to be his friend earlier on. That's why he doesn't have any conscience at the start of this story. Yeah, another misguided kid, but also the type that you really want to punch no matter what. Also, I no longer hate him with who he is now in the manga, but I still don't like him. I know Izuku moved on from what Bakugou did to him but this asshole never actually apologized. It's all about character development for him but, forgive me for what I'm about to say and correct me if I'm wrong, but **he doesn't seem to regret what he did to Izuku in canon.** That's just what I think.

**Bakugou: WHY THE FUCK AM I EVEN HERE?!**

**This is just some interview, don't worry about it. It's not gonna hurt.**

**Bakugou: NOT GONNA HURT? NOT GONNA HURT?! ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT? HUH? HUH?! WELL FUCK YOU I'M OUT OF HERE! *Blasts away***

**That went as well as I imagined.**

* * *

**Minoru Mineta- **Everyone just seems to hate him here enough. I've seen some tags in AO3 like "Mineta dies/doesn't exist" and I just think they're getting lazy with that. People tend to forget that Mineta is STILL a teenager, most of all, a student. Yeah, a student, as in, someone still learning. Sure, he's perverted but it's not like he's the only perverted guy in the entirety of Anime. Hell, there's probably worse pervs than him. What I'm saying here, is that, I haven't really seen that much people give him a chance to grow the fuck up from his perverted side. Ugh, I like this character when he uses his intelligence to do some awesome shit. Still, coming from me, I'd like to request that you at least make him grow the fuck up and mature like every student should instead of just making him the punching bag for your story.

**So, who made you grow up?**

**Mineta: After that speech from Midoriya regarding me, my love life, and most likely my overcompensation over my dick size, I think it's pretty obvious that it was Midoriya that got me to get my shit together. Mostly.**

**Ah, I see. You went from a creep to a teenage-level pervert? That's good. Just don't get too obsessed as you did back then.**

**Mineta: Don't worry. I got other things to worry about now over boobs and bubble butts anyway.**

**Good to see you starting to be productive and helpful. Can't say the same to a certain dumbass.  
**

**Mineta: Kaminari? Oh, he's just a lazy guy. He'll get around. I hope.**

**Yeah. Me too.**

* * *

**Ibara Shiozaki-** I like her design and her over-the-top dedication to her beliefs. I'm not much of a believer but I got respect for some people who do. At least, they got enough conviction to believe. Instead of being all talk about god and his mercy blah blah, she prefers action, opting to become a hero and saving people. Of course, since I think she's a kind girl, I made her forgiving her. Trust me, she's well aware of what Bakugou did, but she's willing enough to help him become a better person. I guess that's what everyone should do. Instead of just fucking someone up even more because they're kinda fucked up, we should at least try to find and show the good in them. I also made her snarky because I thought it'd be funny to make Bakugou lose in conversations and stuff like that. I guess my only mistake here is that I never really delved into religion with her character, but then again, I wanted to keep up the speaking through actions instead of words with her. Instead of just telling everyone what she believes in, its in her actions that tells people who she is and what she believes in. THe only problem here is that she might be too caring.

tl;dr Basically, she's the type that practices what she preaches. Of course, she's not without her own flaws.

**So, Ibara Shiozaki. Hmm, your given name reminds me of the last name of some guy in a story from a Southeast Asian Literature class I had back then.**

**Ibara: Oh, him? Yes, my mother always loved that novel. I also have an interest in its sequel as well, where he returned as some sort of hardened revolutionary.**

**Wait, is that where you got your religion from?**

**Ibara: Quite. My mother did live at another country where Christianity thrived until today.**

**That's actually pretty cool. Not a lot of people does that type of thing any more but you're pretty cool in my book for keeping true to your beliefs.**

**Ibara: I just do what the Lord wills.**

**Whatever you say, Planty.**

**Ibara: That sounds like panty...**

**WHAT?! I DON'T MEA-**

**Ibara: Just teasing. Hee-hee**

* * *

**Yosetsu Awase- **Well he'll definitely be more important than in canon seeing as how he's now part of this AU's Bakusquad. Not much more I could say about him

without spoiling shit.

**Okay, well we don't actually know much about you.**

**Yosetsu: Eh, comes with wanting to not be noticed too much. Hero work pays but its a life risk.**

**True. **

**Yosetsu: You can move on to that guy with daddy issues now.**

**Wait, you knew about Todoroki's issue?!**

**Yosetsu: It's an open secret. He just thinks we're oblivious to it. Kinda funny to see him brooding and being edgier than Kuroiro.**

* * *

**Shoto Todoroki-** He's basically the same but... I got plans for him. Big plans for him.

**Shoto Stats**

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 1/5**

**Daddy Issues: 6/5**

**So, regarding your daddy issues.**

**Shoto: He caused my mother to burn the left side of my face.**

**Yeesh.**

**Shoto: That's why I only use my ice instead of his fire.**

**So you call that Ice your own instead of your mother's but you call your fire HIS? Uh, double standards if you ask me.**

**Shoto: That's not what I- No. I'll be the number 1 hero without him.**

**That's the thing, Shoto. Whether you use the fire or not, his main goal IS for you to become number 1. This is a game that you made yourself lose the moment you decided that you want to be a hero.**

**Shoto: ...oh.**

* * *

**Inko Midoriya- **I'm sure enough that this is the one of the few fics that she's an active fighter. By active, I meant professional boxer. She still has her motherly side to her but she doesn't cry as much as in canon. Also, she's Nana Shimura's eldest child here.

**Inko Stats**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Footwork: 7/5**

**Why boxing?**

**Inko: Straight to the facts, eh? That's how I like my men.**

**So that's how you came to like Hisashi?**

**Inko: Not quite. He's a little bit of a wimp, but he'll man up when someone troubles us and the girls, and Izuku. He's a good family man.**

**Right, now, back to boxing.**

**Inko: Oh yes, I did enjoy that sport. Watching it with alongside dad. Mom was never around anyway. It's just me, my dad, and my little brother until...**

**Yeah, moving on from why boxing, how many times did you win a world title?**

**Inko: Let's see about 10 world championships now. I usually workout in the gym with my trainer, or at the construction. Gotta harden up these muscles, ya know! Of course, I still leave some time for my family. I will never be like _her._ I'm not leaving my kids alone when I have the time.**

* * *

**Hisashi Midoriya-** He's never actually seen in canon so I kinda counted him here as an OC. I rarely see fics where Hisashi isn't All-For-One or even a good father to Izuku at all. I guess I just wanted to change things up by making him a good father her as well as being related to Ryukyu. Yeah, he's Ryukyu's brother. That means the Midoriya Siblings are part of two hero families. The Dragon Clan and the Shimura family.

**Hisashi Stats**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Cooperativeness: 4/5**

**Awesome Dad: 6/5**

**Good to see you well. Anyway, why go on the support track?**

**Hisashi: Hero work's not really for a guy like me. Sure, I can pull it off, but it doesn't make me as happy as I am making gear that would save a hero's life. See All Might's suit? Worked with it along with David Shield.**

**Ah, David Shield? World famous inventor. Nobel Prize winner, yadda yadda. You sure there's no jealousy in there?**

**Hisashi: Pssh, I never really cared about taking credit anyway. Whatever keep these crazy heroes alive, I'm happy. Whatever will keep my stupid son and daughter that I love very much away from a casket, I'm definitely happy.**

**Guess you really are a caring father.**

* * *

**Camie Utsushimi- **I actually think that I didn't change much from her. My first impression of her is that she's a memer. Yeah, that's it. I guess the only changes is that she's the Midoriya's neighbor and also Izuku's childhood friend instead of Bakugou. She's still lit though.

**Camie: Ayy, this interview room is mad lit. I can feel my heartbeat in here, gotta tell Izubro about it. Gimme some few of them minutes.**

**Okay?**

**Camie: Hey, Izubro, get thi- huh? Finish my interview first? Aight. Aight. Love ya too.**

**"Love ya too?" Are you dating?**

**Camie: Huh? Nah, nah. I just tease him with that line from time-to-time. He gets a little embarrassed whenever I say that. Lol.**

**If he gets embarrassed, doesn't that mean he likes you?**

**Camie: Wait, whaaaaaa-? Nah, that can't be in a million years possible, man. He's my lit best friend but there's no way he'd like me back like that.**

**...Whatever you say.**

* * *

**Nagamasa** **Mora- **Same case with Camie. Pretty much the original Shiketsu students are the same.

**Nagamasa: Kenshi and Camie was not joking with how comfortable this room feels.**

**True.**

**Nagamasa: Impressive quirk. You could be a therapist too, if you wanted to. This is quite calming.**

**Thanks, anyway, got anything to say about yourself?**

**Nagamasa: I'd rather not disclose too much of my personal information, but I would gladly share some.**

**Good. Anything you want to say.**

**Nagamasa: Well, the haircare brand I use is L'Oreal. That's all.**

**Wow. Well, I guess we're done here.**

* * *

**Inasa Yoarashi- **Same with Nagamasa, except, I somehow made him a little bit smarter. Who knew?

**Good day, Inasa.**

**Inasa: GOOD DAY TO YOU TO, MR. INTERVIEWER! A PLEASANT MORNING! TO INTERVIEW AS THIS EARLY MUST MEAN YOU NEED TO GET MORE WORK DONE LATER! YOU WOKE UP THIS EARLY JUST TO GET YOUR WORK DONE EARLY! NOW THAT IS SO PASSIONATE!**

**Can you lower your volume? My ears are ringing and the room's silence is not helping out at all.**

**Inasa: I DEEPLY AND HUMBLY APOLOGIZE**

**Wait, don't bow on tha- ah bloody hell. He just knocked himself out by slamming his face on the table. NEXT!**

* * *

**Seiji Shishikura-** Yeah, I liked his canon hero name more than the one I gave him, but it's gonna change. I already planned for him to intern with Recovery Girl a long time ago. Sometimes, some quirks are not what they seem. That's the case with Seiji's. I mean, he turned people into balls of flesh. How are they not dead from their bones and organs getting crushed? That sparked an idea in me that he could be the class healer. The ultimate support. Enough power to take out the small-fry and also some form of unorthodox healing power. Well, his quirk isn't necessarily a healing power BUT he can use it like one in this fic.

**...Why are you glaring at me?**

**Seiji: I am?**

**I mean, you're narrowing your eyes at me for some reason. I don't blame you if I look a little suspicious, but damn, anyone would be too stupid to double cross you.**

**Seiji: ...This is how I normally look.**

**...Oh. Sorry. So anyway, moving past that. You got any new developments with your quirk?**

**Seiji: Only medical applications, under Recovery Girl's supervision and guidance of course. If I am being honest, I never would have discovered this part of my quirk had Recovery Girl pointed it out. I'm sure if I found out sooner, I would have taken a different career choice.**

**You know it's not too late-**

**Seiji: Do not pity me. I simply adjusted my plans. Now, I decided to become a hero much like Recovery Girl.**

**That's cool.**

* * *

**Tatsumaki Midoriya and Fubuki Midoriya- **Ah yes, the infamous One-Punch-Man characters. Nah, I just thought it'd be cool to have them as Izuku's siblings. That and I rarely see an "Izuku has a Sibling" fic that isn't actually a genderbent version of him with personality tweaks. And yes, Fubuki is 8 here. That makes her the youngest. Instead of just telekinesis, I nerfed her into having Aerokinesis instead. And their looks add up. Tatsumaki got her green hair from her mother, Fubuki got her black hair from her dad. Izuku's hair color is a mix of his parents. That and they all get some form of telekinesis from Inko and the tiniest bit of Fire Resistance from Hisashi. It's pretty cool.

**Tatsumaki Stats**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 1/5**

**Tsundere Issues: Baka!/5**

**So, I've heard from gossip that you and Hawks hang out a lot.**

**Tatsumaki: THAT GUY?! Ew, no. He's so disgusting and full of himself.**

**You're saying that while blushing. Are you sure that the both of you don't have a thing for each other?**

**Tatsumaki: THAT ASSHOLE TOLD ME THAT HE'D BE ARRESTED IF DATED ME BECAUSE EVERYONE WOULD THINK THAT HE'S FUCKING A MINOR!**

**Ouch. But you gotta say that he's good at doing his job.**

**Tatsumaki: Fine, that idiot CAN at least be useful for that. Not like I like him or anything... idiot Hawks.**

* * *

**Fubuki Stats**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 6/5**

**Cute sister-ness: 7/5**

**Hello!**

**Fubuki: Hello!**

**So, how's it going with your brother?**

**Fubuki: Oh, everything is good! He doesn't live with us anymore and that makes me sad, but at least he visits as and still plays with me!**

**That's good to know.**

**Fubuki: Big bro Izuku is my favorite brother!**

**Uh, he's your only brother.**

**Fubuki: Exactly!**

**Wow.**

* * *

**Mezo Shoji-** He's practically the same character as he is in canon. It just so happens that he's a lot more friends with Midoriya than most.

**So-**

**Shoji: I have no intentions in partaking in this interview.**

**Not even a little?**

**Shoji: No.**

**Eh, sure.**

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya-** Finally, the main man. Yeah, he's kinda like this. He gets it from his sister but he's definitely the most mature out of the Midoriya Siblings, despite being the middle child. He gets his snark from hanging out with Camie and also his ability to hold a grudge from Bakugou. He's also strictly professional in hero work but won't hesitate to joke every now and then on the job. If Canon Izuku is Spider-Man, then this Izuku is Spider-Man Noir with his morality having a little bit of similarities to him. Of course, his refusal to kill is still there but he's not above cheating his way to win. He excuses it as civilian's lives are too much at stake to risk playing fair.

tl;dr I made this Izuku into a smartass that cares. His more brutal side came from his dealings with Bakugou

**So anyway, I got a few ideas.**

**Izuku: A few ideas? What does that have to do with me?**

**Get this, I trap you in a high school world were nobody got quirks, yeah? Except. You're trapped with your companions and three other alternates versions of you along with their companions. I call it: IZUKU QUARTET!**

**Izuku: No.**

**Oh, c'mon. It's gonna be a good shitpost.**

**Izuku: No.**

**It's gonna include Guitar! Izuku, CivilWar! Izuku, and FunnyMatter! Izuku.**

**Izuku: No.**

**Just even a one-shot?**

**Izuku: No.**

**Fine. Interview over.**

* * *

**So yeah, that's my character shit and I guess this counts as the first real filler in the story. I guess this is CHAPTER 18.5, good day. PEACE!**


	20. Ancient Killer Clown

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

As Izuku thought, it doesn't seem to be going well. A train got attacked on the run with smoke coming out of it as it still races through the tracks. He heard a distinct sound of laughter. He cringed at it as it sounded like a cross between a dead hyena and a broken car honk. Not the best evil laugh that one could hear from a villain. He's still being held up in the sky by his sister, Tatsumaki, also known as the hero Tornado.

"I'm missing the Sports Festival for this…" He complained under his breath as he tried to analyze the situation with his goggles.

"Last chance to back down, lil bro." Tatsumaki suggested at him, clearly being biased towards it. He took a look at his goggles. Fifteen bodies. Cold. Dead. One body, standing threateningly at the rest inside the train. Very warm. Two circular objects beside him, bursting in warmth and cold. An explosive. A boy beside him, warm but visibly shaking. He took off his goggles and looked at his sister with a hardened look. "This guy pisses me off. Fifteen dead bodies, ten hostages. Eleven if you count the kid with him. He's the killer clown, Tatsumaki. I can't let you face him alone."

"You're not directly fighting him then. You'll only be there to back me up, capiche?"

"No promises." He swore to her. She took that as a yes and threw him down at the train.

* * *

"Ya know? I think corpses are bad for comedy. C'mon ask me why." Carlito suggested at the hostage, who was shaking in fear. Good. He wants them to know that nobody would save them. He held an explosive balloon close to the man's face and his own. "Don't be shy, I won't bite."

"W-Why?!" The man shakily asked. Carlito wasn't sure whether he's asking about the punchline or he's asking about why he's doing this.

"Why am I doin' this? It's fun. It's also to teach ya a little lesson about how nobody is safe from the hands of absolute chaos, am I right man?" Carlito looked back at his trembling 'apprentice' who nodded out of fear. "Back to the joke. It's because corpses are always so DEAD serious! WHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He sent the balloon towards the man but it stopped midway. Instead of panicking, Carlito smiled like a madman. His sinister grin sent chills down Izuku's spine. The only thing Izuku could do is smile back but it faltered as the tremble he felt is coursing through his body.

Tatsumaki followed suit by his side. She too was affected by the clown's sinister smile but she didn't falter as she hardened her glare.

_"Kid." _Kira called out to him.

_"Run." _Kira said this as if he knew this killer clown. _"I'm not running. T-This guy got a lot of hostages."_

_"Izuku, do what Kira says." _Even Nana is agreeing with Kira. He could feel fear in her voice. It's as if they knew who the killer clown is. _"Please, I don't want you or Tatsumaki to die."_

_"Not running away."_ Izuku shook himself out of his fear and completely ignored the clown's killing intent. He hardened his gaze as he readied both of his quirks to fight this clown.

"Well look who we have here, folks! The heir to the most untouchable power." Izuku froze when he heard that clown. _"Heir? Heir to… fuck."_

_"I told you to run kid. You can't take him on. He's too… powerful."_

_"Who is this guy?"_

_"Carlitos. My nephew. You can guess who his father is. I was long dead when he was born. Trust me, he's so screwed up in the head that my brother had to cast him away to the United States."_

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" He got shot out of his thoughts as a pair of juggling clubs was point blank at his face. It was stopped when a light green aura surrounded it. He looked at Carlito, who was still smiling like a madman.

"Hurt him, and you're dead!" Tatsumaki said as she pushed the clown at the wall of the moving train with her quirk. She took out one of the metal poles in the train and used it to stab the clown by the arms to pin him in.

"Hehehehehe, that's more like it. You can fight after all. Too bad, you're just too slow to save these folks. Funny, they died begging." The clown didn't do so much as flinch from being stabbed by four iron poles. He opened his mouth wide and a balloon popped out. He didn't give the Midoriya siblings time to react as he quickly sent it at one of the hostages, completely obliterating the trembling man. "One more hostage dead, heroes."

Fear was forgotten as anger flared inside of Izuku. He screamed at the clown and a black substance came bursting out of his arms. This caught him, his sister, and Carlitos off guard. _"The actual fuck?"_

_"Blackwhip?"_ Kira exclaimed in bewilderment. _"That's what you got first?"_

_"What do you mean what I'd get first?"_

_"Eventually, One-For-All will reach a point where the user won't be able to handle its full power. Its ultimate failsafe is basically unlocking the quirks of the previous wielders and spreading One-For-All back to it."_

_"I've reached the limit?"_

_"The limit of singularity, it seems. Don't worry, he'll be here any minute."_

"Well, ain't this an exhilarating development?" The clown snapped out of his initial shock and replaced it with a scary grin. "Haven't seen that quirk since I killed him personally." Carlito then laughed while pulling himself out of the iron bars crucifying him at the train's wall. He didn't do so much as flinch.

**Carlitos "Bailarinas De la Muertos" (Means: Dancer of Death)**

**Quirk: ?**

**Can summon explosive balloons, high pain tolerance, creepy smile, high durability, high speed, super strong. What IS his quirk? This is some fucked-up shit right here.**

**Likes: Huevos Rancheros, Pan de Muerto, clowning around, making people lose hope**

**How to win against him: PTGFM or "Pray To God For Mercy". Method works 0% at the time but its the best people got as everything else somehow has a negative percentage. Somehow.**

"Iz- SpiderStorm! What the hell is happening?" Tatsumaki held onto the black tentacles that burst out of her brother's arm using her quirk. Izuku grunted in pain as the Blackwhip seems to be out of control.

"Tch, you're gonna give me some entertaining fight or what? Just control your anger and focus it on me." Carlitos was surprisingly helpful. Having no choice, Izuku followed the clown's advice and focused his anger at the clown. Blackwhip managed to get out of his sister's grasp and launch at Carlitos. The clown accepted the attack as the Blackwhip attached itself to him and launched him across the train. He looks more satisfied than hurt when he hit the back of the train car.

"HAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" He laughed while standing up, creating more balloons. He threw them at more hostages but Tatsumaki was ready this time. "Can't let ya take that." The clown taunted Tatsumaki as the balloons explode. Izuku managed to catch the explosion using his quirk and compressed it before sending it to the clown. He then willed Blackwhip to get back inside of him. _"I'll deal with this new shit later."_

He heard a coarse laugh as he saw Carlitos emerge from the explosion without an arm. Well, he used to be without an arm but then it grew back. Izuku looked on in bewilderment, trying to figure out the clown's quirk.

"Did ya really think a little bit of an explosion's enough to finish me off? Nah, that thing BLOWS. HA! Nice pun, am I right?" Carlitos said as he rushed towards Izuku. The hero-in-training activated his Bullet-Time Eyes but it only made Carlitos go in normal speed on his vision. He dodged to the right and kicked the clown towards Tatsumaki, who used her quirk to slam the clown all over the train. Carlitos was busy laughing as he is being launched around by the Midoriya Siblings inside the train. The hostages has been long freed and escaped to the other train car. The only ones left are the siblings, Carlitos, and a mysterious kid cowering at the corner. Carlitos glanced at the kid and smiled.

"Hey, Fate, my boy, anything about them I should know about? Loved ones? Something that will definitely make them WANT to go after me the next time we meet?" The clown said as he starts getting slammed harder and harder. He's getting passed around like a volleyball between the Midoriya Siblings.

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Tatsumaki shouted at him as her brother kicks him into another wall.

"Pssh, we've both have our fun, missy. A lot of people are dead, and I let you kick the shit out of me. It's about time that I take my leave. Even better, you got one choice."

***BOOM***

An explosion was heard from the very front of the train. Carlitos chuckled in amusement as he broke out of Tatsumaki's grasp with ease. "Either you let me escape and save everyone on a train that can't be stopped automatically. Of course, the consequence would be me killing people while I'm running away. On the other hand, you can give chase to me and leave everyone on this train to die. Trust me, it's a fun game."

He tried to grab the kid but Izuku kicked his hand out of the way and use the winds to get the kid into the other train car. Carlitos gave him an annoyed smiled and sighed. "Well, my fun with that kid is over. Adios, perros!" Carlitos created another balloon and blew up the side of the train, making his escape as he jumps out of it.

"Didn't he say he was gonna kill more people?" Izuku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well we can't just leave everyone here!" Tatsumaki argued back, calculations going on inside her head. _"I can't let Izuku go after this maniac but I can't… no. My brother's a nerd. He can figure out how this tra- no, he's smart but he's reckless. Shit. I'll just have to trust him on this one."_

"You stop the train. I'll go after Carlitos. Okay?" She said, pointing at him. "DON'T do anything that would kill you. Okay?!"

"Okay." Izuku answered her. She nodded at him before giving chase to Carlitos. She's thankful that he had jumped out into an alleyway and is yet to kill anyone. Izuku sighed before turning around and making his way into the front. He opened the door to the other part of the train to see a crowd of people in his way. He shoved his way past them while apologizing. He saw that he's being followed by that same kid that Carlitos brought with him. _"The kid seems harmless."_

He paid him no mind and eventually made it to the front of the train. He saw the conductor scrambling through what's left of the controls beside a dead train engineer. "What happened here?"

"H-Hey, you're not suppo- oh, a hero! Can you- no, that's a stupid question. You're a hero, not a train engineer." The conductor shook his head in disappointment. Izuku didn't bother getting worked up by that statement. He does not know how to stop a train.

"Well, I may not be a train engineer but," Izuku pointed at the broken controls. "I don't think you could stop a train with those things broken."

"Oh that's just great! We'll reach a dead-end soon since this railway isn't fully done yet, and everyone would die from the crash! Everyone!" Decisions started going through Izuku's mind when the conductor said that. _"Anyone in here knows how to stop a train?"_

_"Don't look at me, I died before I could even be a train engineer."_

_"I doubt that you actually wanted to have that job, Kira."_

_"Yeah, I wanted to be a doctor but that's just life."_

_"I did stop a train once but only because I was instructed through the radio by an expert. Saved some lives back then."_

_"Thanks for the story, but now's not the time, grandma. Even if you remember how, we can't do anything with those broken controls."_

_"True."_

_"Actually, hold on, I got an idea."_

_"If this idea kills you, I'll be waiting to kick your ass into the afterlife."_

_"I can't believe my dead grandmother just motivated me into wanting to be alive."_ Izuku mentally shook his head before opening the train door and making his way at the very front of the train. He powered up One-For-All and shot out his nanostrings at the sides of the buildings. His back immediately slammed back at the train as he pulled back. His nanostrings broke off after five seconds of too much strain. He almost fell over but his griptech shoes kept him on the train.

"GOT ANYMORE BRIGHT IDEAS?!" The conductor shouted at him from the train, looking a little bit concerned for him.

"Got a few! Yeah!" He was about to do another batch of nanostrings but a voice interrupted his head.

_"YOU LITERALLY UNLOCKED MY QUIRK AND YOU'RE STILL USING THOSE TEENSY-WEENSY SHITS?!"_

_"The hell? Who are you?"_

_"A previous wielder! My Blackwhip's hella useful when it comes to getting a grip of things! Keep those nanoshits of yours aside and let my quirk do the work!"_

_"Seriously? I could barely control it then."_

_"DID YOU LISTEN TO THAT SHIT-EATING CLOWN OR DID YOU NOT?! JUST FOCUS YOUR EMOTIONS! IF YOU HAVE ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER YOUR SHITTY LITTLE FEELINGS, THEN YOU HAVE ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER MY QUIRK, CAPICHE?!"_

_"Right, I heard you! Shut up!"_

_"Best that you listen to the boy and shut up. Lives are on the line here, Eugene."_

_"Come on, Tsuyoka-"_

_"Kira. Call me Kira."_

_"THEN CALL ME WHIPSTRIKE! THAT'S MY VIGILANTE NAME!"_

After some screaming, the voice finally died in his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his emotions. _"If I die here, All-For-One will fuck everyone over. That clown will kill everyone. Stupid risks. This pisses me off a lot more than it should. A little too much than it should."_

He felt Blackwhip just waiting to burst out of his arms again. He let it rip this time, now having semi-control over it. He powered up One-For-All through it and let it stick on the buildings nearby. His back was forced back again as he yelped in pain of the strain the high speed train is giving him.

Blackwhip held on but he wasn't sure if his arms could. He powered up One-For-All into his telekinesis quirk and forced the molecules in his arms to stick together. He used the last bit of One-For-All to strengthen himself. The only thing that's keeping his body from exploding due to the overuse of One-For-All was his own quirk refusing his molecules to be ripped apart by the sheer power of the enhancement quirk. Green lightning blazes through his body as his eyes glowed an intense green. His pain receptors are now active again and he can't risk using his quirk to turn it off without ripping his body apart.

Izuku screamed in pain as his body went between the lines of being ripped apart and being kept together. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and his nose. He's crying blood. His back felt like it was going to break from the strain. His arms are going through the worst of it, his quirk barely keeping it attached. He felt the train slowing down little by little.

"WE'RE SLOWING DOWN!" The conductor yelled at him. "I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND SELFISH KID, BUT PLEASE, KEEP HOLDING ON! THERE'S NO HERO IN THIS AREA FAST OR STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP THIS TRAIN! YOU'RE OUR BEST SHOT RIGHT NOW!"

Izuku cursed the string of events that lead to this point. Particularly, that killer clown being born. Seems like a justifiable reason.

_"Keep your breathing steady, squirt!"_

_"Quiet down, my grandson is trying to focus. Just hold on a little bit more, Izuku."_ Nana's encouragement helps him a little bit. He's got a lot of reasons to live right now. One was kicking All-For-One's ass for crippling his favorite hero. Another because he really doesn't want to die like this.

Pain is becoming a common thing right now for him. They're nearly at the edge of the railway but the train is slowing down at a very fast rate thanks to Blackwhip, One-For-All, and his own quirk. The train eventually slows down until it stopped just before it could go off the edge. Izuku, realizing this, finally recalled Blackwhip back into him. His eyes were heavy and pain was basically his life right now. He felt as if needles were getting injected into him via the use of a hydraulic press. He was about to fall off but he was caught by the conductor, who had used his arm-elongation quirk to catch Izuku.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

Tatsumaki is not having a great time. She's reaching her limit with the number of balloons she had to launch up the sky. Carlitos was fast but is smart enough to slow her down by throwing his explosive balloons at the civilians.

**Carlitos (again)**

**Quirk #1: Contract Balloons**

**He creates an explosive balloon from any part of his body and creates a condition for it to trigger an explosion. For example, he creates a balloon and its condition to trigger an explosion is when Tatsumaki grasps it with her quirk or he could condition the balloon to explode when there is visible fear on his target. **

**Note: Contract Balloons is only one of the things that he could do. There are more.**

One final attempt to shake her off is when a massive amount of balloons started getting created from his body and launched itself into a nearby building. Tatsumaki managed to get a hold of it this time and launched it into the open air. The explosion resulted into something as powerful as a hydrogen bomb. The shockwave was enough to knock her out of her flying and launched her into the ground. She was able to create a protective telekinetic bubble before she could hit the sidewalk. Civilians were surrounding her but she yelled at them to get out of the way. She looked around and saw that a sewer lid got opened.

_"I can't risk fighting him in an enclosed space. His balloons are too dangerous for now. He got away. Dammit all."_

Just then, an ambulance drove past her into the direction of a nearby train station. She expected the worst when she flew back. Thankfully it was not the worst. Her brother was barely alive and was getting wheeled in by the ambulance. She followed suit along with the kid who unwillingly accompanied the clown.

She stopped her tears from flowing and looked at the kid beside her. He had a scar running over his nose. His eyes were blue and perpetually glowing. His white hair was defying gravity. She heard Carlitos call him 'Fate'.

"Can you speak Japanese?" She got no response. It was pretty obvious that this kid was a Latino. "Can you speak English?" She asked. This time, she got a nod.

"What's your actual name, kid?" She asked him in the same language.

"C-Cruz Bonifacio." The kid answered. Tatsumaki was about to ask if his parents were alive but she highly doubt that the clown would leave any survivors. She only ever heard of him from those news articles from the United States.

_"Why would that clown come here now?"_ She shook away that thought for now and looked back at her brother. She always wondered how he could pull off that feat or how the hell his quirk got that weird development. He did mention a trainer to her once. Maybe she should ask him.

* * *

Carlitos is casually walking an alleyway. If his memory served him well, there's a grocery store down the road from here to buy some snacks. He lost the kid he deemed important but he didn't mind that much. He wanted to use that kid's power to the best he can but either way, he'll be causing more and more chaos anyway. This was his second return to Japan. He had returned sixteen years ago since he got bored of the United States for awhile. He ended up killing a UA student back then, instantly placing him in the Most Wanted list in Japan which forced him to flee the country for a while.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain in another alleyway. He gave an excited chuckle and started running towards it. What he found was a man in a weird costume raising his sword over a man in a white armor, looking like a knight.

"Oh dear me, that knight guy was taken? Well, I better get going." He said it loud enough for the person to here. The man in the weird costume faced him to reveal that he had a mask on and his face looks like his nose got cut off. A curious look from the masked man was replaced with contempt and disgust. Carlitos smiled in return.

"You…" The masked man growled at him. He turned around to face Carlitos fully. "You've killed those innocent people."

"Yeah, what about it? It was fun to do." Carlitos shrugged uncaringly. "What are you gonna do about it, masked man?"

"My name is Stain. I'm the masked man who will kill you."

"Ah, Stain!" Carlitos eyes lit up as if he just realized who this man was. "The Hero Killer! I see now! Looks to me like you're in the middle of your so-called job." He pointed at the downed hero.

"He's already crippled. You're my only problem now." Stain readied his sword to attack. Carlitos merely yawned at the display of the Hero Killer. "You have a very nice goal, Hero Killer, but you won't be able to kill me."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He looked to his right to see a bunch of heroes running towards him. Carlitos sighed in annoyance while maintaining his smile. "Looks to me that we won't be able to have a nice conversation, Stain. I'll be seeing you." And with that, Carlitos jumped up and launched himself into the air with his own explosive balloon. Stain left quickly to avoid the heroes.

It annoyed Carlitos that he doesn't get to play with the Hero Killer even for a little while. He skipped over the grocery store and made his way to his original destination. The League of Villain's bar.

He kicked the door open and he saw a teenager playing in his gameboy while wearing some hands on his face along with a bartender that he doesn't know. "Hello, bitches! I'm home!"

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A Canon Omake set in the Future:**

**Hero Costumes ft. Hisashi Midoriya**

* * *

Hisashi was invited by UA right now so he could talk about Hero Costumes and their functionalities. Nedzu was busy giving a speech the the first years and he was getting ready. He has been invited here from his friend, David Shield's recommendation to UA. What type of guy is he to refuse an offer in talking about hero costumes?

"And now, we have a Support Engineer and local Inventor, Hisashi Midoriya!" He went out and waved hello to the first years of the hero course before him. When he finally got a good luck of them, he paused in shock. They were all wearing their hero costumes. _"THEY COULD GET KILLED WHILE WEARING THAT SHIT!"_

The students were murmuring among themselves but a single slam of Hisashi's hand down the speech table thingy caught most of their attention. Class 1A and Class 1B looked at him in a confused expression. Hisashi looked at them with an anger that rivals that of a dragon. "WHAT IS THAT?!" He pointed at them before continuing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Um, Principal, is this supposed to happen?"

"As far as I could predict, yes. This will be entertaining." Nedzu said while sipping tea from his sit. Aizawa was busy eating popcorn as he watched the disaster that's about to go down.

"What is what?" A student was brave enough to answer. He was interrupted by a column of green flames that erupted out of Hisashi's mouth. "WHAT IS WHAT?! YOUR DAMN COSTUMES! THAT'S WHAT! I MEAN, LOOK AT THAT SHIT OVER THERE!" He pointed at Momo, who was just as confused as anyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT SHIT YOU'RE WEARING?!" He pointed at her leotard.

"Uh, the Yaoyoreotard?"

"YEAH, AND YOU MUST BE A YAOYO-FUCKING-RETARD!" Everyone gasped at what Hisashi said while Aizawa and Nedzu are enjoying what they're watching. "YEAH, I GET IT, YOU NEED THAT TO USE YOUR QUIRK, BUT TELL ME THIS, IF I WERE TO BURN YOU RIGHT NOW, WHAT'S GONNA BE FASTER? MY FIREBREATH OR YOU CREATING SOME FIREPROOF MATERIAL?"

"...Um."

"YEAH, WHAT'S STOPPING ME FROM PERSONALLY PLACING YOU INSIDE YOUR PARENT'S CABINET IN A GODDAMN VASE, HUH? YOU'D GET CREMATED BEFORE YOU CAN MAKE SOME FIREPROOF MATERIAL AGAINST ME!" Hisashi continued on with his rant.

"HOW ABOUT YOU, LITTLE ROCKER SHITS?!" He pointed at both Kaminari and Jirou. "YEAH, YOU CAN PRODUCE ELECTRICITY AND SOUND BUT NEITHER CAN STOP ME FROM PULLING OUT A GUN AND SHOOTING YOU! SERIOUSLY, DO BOTH OF YOU EVEN HAVE A FOURTH OF A BRAIN?!" He was gonna keep complaining about them some more until he saw the very bane of his existence.

"HIGH HEEEEELS?! WHO THE FUCK ENDORSES HIGH HEELS IN A HIGH RISK SITUATION?! YOU! STAND THE FUCK UP!" He pointed threateningly at Midnight, who promptly stood up out of intimidation. "Normally, I wouldn't be too harsh among the kids because they're still learning, but YOU! You're a goddamn adult over 30, you shitty bitch! Why the fuck are you wearing high heels? You know what? Why don't you do me a favor."

Hisashi whipped out a briefcase and pressed a button on it. It quickly begone transforming into a robot. "Rob, start running." The robot did so at an average normal speed. "Alright, chase that robot down, Midnight."

"But-"

**"NOW!"** Hisashi screamed at her which intimidated everyone in the auditorium. Midnight promptly did so but could not catch up. Hisashi followed her suit while walking at a really fast pace. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN FASTER! MY EIGHT YEAR OLD DAUGHTER CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT ROBOT! WORLD PEACE WOULD HAVE BEEN ACHIEVED BEFORE YOU COULD CATCH UP TO THAT ROBOT! OH, AND ONE MORE THING!"

He pulled out a gun and shot Midnight in the thigh, prompting everyone to scream. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T BULLETPROOF YOUR HERO COSTUME, PEOPLE!"

"SOMEONE GET SECURITY!" Someone screamed, forgetting that there are heroes in the room. Hisashi finally calmed down and called out to his robot. "ROB! Treat Midnight's wound." The robot started doing so.

"See what happens, people? Functionality over fashion. Now, if you could submit your original costume designs to me, I'll be improving on it. As for Yaoyorozu right there, I might have something special and sustainable for her." He was talking about nanomachines. He could teach her to make one using her quirk, and she'll eventually have instant bulletproof armor whenever she needs it.

"YOU JUST SHOT SOMEONE!"

"To give you an example."

Meanwhile, Ibara, Katsuki, and Mineta were sitting together when all of this happened.

"Um, so this is Midoriya's dad?" Mineta asked Katsuki. "Yes. He's one of the best when it comes to Hero Costumes and support items. It pisses him off when he sees costumes that would fail to protect its wearer from potential harm."

"Similar to how Midoriya would be annoyed when people refuse to take the pragmatic decision?"

"First of all, fuck him. Second of all, yes. Don't fuck with Deku's dad. Especially don't fuck with his mom. She's a god-level threat waiting to happen." Ibara and Mineta shivered at what the Midoriya family is. _"Scary..."_ They simultaneously thought.

**{- And so this is how Hisashi has started making upgrades for the first year's costumes. Yes, he shot Midnight. No, he wasn't arrested. Yes, Nedzu and Aizawa were very much entertained by this whole event. Yes, you can choose whether this is canon or not in this story. Yes, it happened after the internship arc.**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND THERE WE HAVE IT! A FUN CHAPTER!**

**Bakugou: If putting Deku through hell is your definition of fun, then I suggest that you commit sexual intercourse with yourself. Or in my language, Go Fuck Yourself, asshole.**

**Yeah, I wanted to make Carlitos think he's funny when he's really scary. He's the type of guy you'd want to have around if he didn't have any powers. Or not. He'd probably be snapping necks if he didn't have a quirk. Or quirks.**

**Bakugou: You mean to tell me that this asshole has more than one quirk?**

**Yes. He's the illegitimate son of All-For-One. His father is bound to inject some quirks into him. It was both a miracle and a curse that he didn't turn into a nomu. He turned more into a sociopath than anything. Something so vile that even All-For-One had to cast him away to be another country's problem. Of course, he'd eventually return. Well, this WAS his second return to Japan. His first return was a long time ago and resulted in the death of someone.**

**Bakugou: How the fuck did he and All Might not even meet back when they're both in America?**

**Clown actively avoided All Might. Even orchestrated multiple disasters to distract the Symbol of Peace back when he's working in America.**

**Bakugou: SO he's not only powerful but he's also smart? Are you fucking sure there's anything that could beat him? Can you even kill him?**

**I'm gonna be avoiding that question. Carlitos is physically 19 but technically over 70.**

**Bakugou: We're dealing with presumably an immortal.**

**Amortal. Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	21. Sports Festival Finally Ends Yay

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

"Tomura, why did you disintegrate my son?" All-For-One had an annoyed tone in his voice as Tomura was cleaning himself from dust. "He startled me and it looked like he was gonna kill either me or Kurogiri. Can't really have that, Sensei."

Suddenly, from the pile of dust that was once the clown, and arm shot up and grabbed on to the floor, startling Tomura and Kurogiri. "What the he-"

The arm lifted itself as it began to have colour. Blood started pouring from the ground as a fully-clothed Carlitos emerged from the dust. He kept his smile at Tomura. He's been keeping it while he was being disintegrated by the villain.

**Carlitos**

**Quirk #2: Undying Memory**

**A multiple combination of quirks that eventually emerged into one powerful regeneration quirk. It makes him capable of recovering from even the most fatal situations. Absolutely nothing will keep him dead as long as people remembers him or what he's done. Only way to counter this is to make everyone forget about him. Easier said than done.**

"Well, now ain't that a little bit rude?" He cheerfully said while dusting himself. He delivered a sucker punch to Tomura's gut. Too fast for Kurogiri to react and redirect it. "SENSEI! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" The teenager whined like a child. Carlitos only shook his head in amusement.

"So this is your so-called heir, eh? Safe to say that he's a work-in-progress?" He faced the T.V. screen.

"Truthfully speaking. Now," The voice came with power behind it. "Why have you come here again? I ordered you to stay in the United States."

"I got bored. Besides, **what are you gonna do about it, Pops?**" His killing intent was enough for Tomura to back off and for Kurogiri to become wary of him.

_"Sensei had a son? Since when?"_ They thought to themselves.

"Remember who gave you those quirks. Remember who could also take it all away from you." The voice was low but the threat was real. Kurogiri is getting too old for this bullshit.

Instead of feeling fear, Carlitos felt amused. He even gave a boisterous laugh to prove it. "Never change, Pops. Never change. You wouldn't mind transferring me over there, right? I got something important to tell you first." Just as the clown said that, he vomited out black sludge as he was transported away from the bar and appeared right in front of the faceless man known to many as All-For-One.

"What information?" The man asked in a half-demanding and half-curious way. "I think you already know who All Might's successor is, right, Pops?"

"Izuku Midoriya. Son of Inko Midoriya, or should I say, Inko Shimura. Also Nana's grandson."

"How did you find out?" Carlitos asked. All-For-One simply smiled as he looked at the phone. "I have my ways but enough of how I know. What more can you tell me about him?"

The clown laughed first in his father's face but he sensed the man's growing impatience. "Let's just say that, at your current state, it's best that you kill him off now before he kills YOU."

"That strong?"

_"Only so I could kill you myself and see the criminal underworld go into a chaotic war in a power vacuum. That is entertaining to watch."_ Carlitos thought to himself with a smile before thinking of what he should say next. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, Pops."

* * *

**"WHAT'S THIS? SHIOZAKI WALKED OUT OF THE BOUNDS?"** Present Mic screamed as the girl with the plant hair walked out of bound.

"SHIOZAKI IBARA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! THE WINNER IS SHINSO!" A confused cheer came from the crowd as Shinso smirked at his confused opponent. The girl took one look of him before sighing and walking away. Shinso expected more of an angry reaction, but he'll take this. _"Hopefully she hasn't figured it out."_

Ibara was confused when she got back to the preparation room._ "Having my mind controlled like that was every bit of uncomfortable but how has he managed it? What activates it?"_

Just then, her train of thought was interrupted by Mineta entering the room. "Ah, thank whoever deity exists. Iida forfeited for some family emergency or something like that. Jeez, I would hated being kicked in the- oh hey, Shiozaki. I must have gone in the wrong room. Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm simply recuperating from my loss." She waved his worries off before looking back down, not feeling too well after that embarrassing loss.

"Oh, right. Well, no offense, but it's not really a surprise." Ibara stared at Mineta curiously. The midget sighed before continuing his explanation. "We know that he's got a mind control type of quirk, right? We just don't know how he activates it so even if you think you have the advantage, you really don't because he's hiding his abilities. It's a good thing that Iida forfeited so that I could find out about it myself."

"You're choosing to throw the match in order to find out?!" Ibara was bewildered with her small friend's decision. The midget nodded before giving his own logical explanation. "Do you really think I stand a chance against Bakugou in the finals? He's my friend but I doubt that he'd be holding back against me. You know how much I like playing it safe."

Ibara sighed in an amused manner. "You boys and your shenanigans."

"Hey, OUR shenanigans make you girls laugh the same way you make us laugh with your own shenanigans. It's a symbiotic relationship. We entertain each other in the most weird ways possible. No innuendos intended," He waved off the last sentence he said. "But seriously, don't feel too bad. It's my job to unintentionally make others feel worse. Not yours." He told her one last time before leaving her to herself again.

* * *

The fight between Shoji and Shinshin was almost evenly matched. Almost. Shoji's strength was superior even with Shinshin's quirk but the boy was way craftier than he looks. Instead of overwhelming the giant student, he opted to aim for Shoji's legs. It's a continuous strategy. Shoji eventually caught on and began guarding his legs, but that left his head vulnerable to attacks, which Shinshin quickly took advantage off. The match ended with Shoji being forcefully backed out of bounds, with Shinshin being the winner.

**"HOW COULD THIS BE? THESE CURRENT HAPPENSTANCES HAVE CREATED HISTORY HERE IN UA! TWO STUDENTS FROM THE GENERAL EDUCATION COURSE HAVE MADE IT TO THE SEMIFINALS! THIS HAS ONLY HAPPENED BEFORE A FEW YEARS AGO!"**

**"Yes, a General Education student did become the champion years ago but refused transfer to the hero course. I've heard that she's now a successful boxer."**

**"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! LOGICALLY SPEAKING, THEY HAVE NO TRAINING LIKE THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS!"**

**"They have no training IN school. Mic, you're smarter than this. Dojos still exists today. Jikanomuda Shinshin has a great form when it came to his Kung Fu while Shinso Hitoshi is extremely adept in hiding details about his quirk. If his quirk's abilities are not leaked, he has more than a chance to become a champion this year. The second one from the General Education Course."**

**"ALL RIGHTY! WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, COMING OUT TO THE STAGE RIGHT NOW! THE GIRL CAPABLE OF REACHING INFINITY! THE UNDERDOG OF THE COMPETITION AND A FAVORITE TO WIN IT ALL! URARAKAAAAAAAAA OCHACOOOOOO!"**

Ochaco walked out in a uncharacteristically calm demeanor. The truth, however, demands that she is nervous about facing against Bakugou. She's very well aware of what he is capable of.

_"Why is it always the bad people who gets to be so strong?"_ She shook her frustrating thoughts away and focused on the opponent also entering the arena.

**"ON THIS CORNER! WE HAVE, IN MY OPINION, THE WO-"**

**"Did I just sense bias from you, Mic? I'll take over. Yes, you already know him, Bakugou Katsuki. Another fan favorite to win it all."**

Bakugou stepped quietly into the arena and stared at his opponent. _"One of Deku's cronies. I have to give it to her, she made it this far. _**_But this is far enough_**_."_

"Ready?" Midnight asked them. Both of them nodded and faced each other. Bakugou took a battle stance while Ochaco just did some amateur stance. She's not really that knowledgeable in combat, but she'll have to do with what she watched at wrestling.

"START!" Midnight shouted and Ochaco ran towards Bakugo with an intention to make a grab for it. _"Just one touch could end this!"_ They both thought at the same time. Bakugou dodged and blasted her away with an explosion. The shockwave was enough to send Ochaco back a few meters.

Bakugou went on the offensive and sent another one at her. Ochaco dodged it by making herself weightless with her quirk and taking herself up the air. She released herself from her quirk and hit a dive kick at Bakugou, who staggered back a bit while sending a blind explosion. She dodged it and was about to touch him with all five of her fingers but he recovered quickly and sent her away with another explosion. The smoke from his quirk is beginning to form around the arena as people could barely see what's going on.

Bakugou sensed something behind him as he turned around to see Ochaco's hand near his face. He ducked down and sent another explosion towards her. What he sees after the explosion was just her jacket.

_"Did I just? That can't be possible."_ He did not just blow her up? A light shift in the smoke caused him to duck and a hand shot out right above him. He blasted Ochaco again away from him to keep some distance. The arena looked like it's been through a civil war. The floor is destroyed but the rubble is missing. Ochaco was lying down but was slowly standing back up.

"Thank you, Bakugou, for not holding back." She said while doing her release hand sign. He ignored what Present Mic said about him in favor of looking up. A massive pile of rubble has been making their way to hit his face. He raised his hands up and unleashed his biggest explosion, destroying the rubble. He looked back to Ochaco, who was sent back by the shockwaves of that large explosion. He gave her an acknowledging nod but he wasn't sure if she saw him do it.

"Give up." He told her. She gritted her teeth and stood back up. "No."

He smiled excitedly at her. They both ran at each other, with an explosion coming to life from his palms. Up until Ochaco fell down. He stopped and looked at Midnight again, and she's not doing anything this time. It seems like the girl is far too tired and hurt to continue fighting. She tried to crawl at him for a bit but finally passed out.

Midnight raised her whip and announced him as the winner.

**"TRULY THE YEAR OF THE-"**

**"Shut up, Mic."**

Bakugou sighed as he went back to the tunnel. There, he encountered Todoroki, who he didn't even bother looking at. The IcyHot teen looked like he wants to say something but Bakugou walked past him. _"I am not Endeavor."_ He thought to himself.

"I bet you would sacrifice your own mother if it means that you get to be the number one hero." Todoroki said and something inside Bakugou snapped. He ran back at the stoic student and pinned him against the wall. His hand readied an explosion but he remembered what Ibara said.

_You're not a bad person._

_"Lying girl… but…"_ He looked at Todoroki again, who was raising his eyebrows in anticipation. The explosion never came as Bakugou looked away and lowered his hands. His other arm that held Todoroki at the wall only tightened however. "Shut up before I give you a matching scar the next time you say that."

He lowered Todoroki to the ground before walking away. This was the first time he held back without anyone's help. "To think that you would hurt a fragile girl like Uraraka."

"She's anything but weak, asshole."

* * *

The semifinals just started with the final four being Shinso, Mineta, Jikanomuda, and Bakugou.

Mineta and Shinso went inside the ring, ignoring Present Mic and Eraserhead's argument over who gets to introduce them.

"Are you two ready?" Midnight looked at them. They nodded at the same time. Mineta stared at Shinso with anticipation. She started the match. Mineta waited for Shinso to control his mind but it never came. Instead, the boy with a lighter purple hair opted to speak to him.

"How come a midget like you get in the hero course? You're just pathetic." The insult didn't affect Mineta all too much but he was about to make a witty remark. He halted himself from saying anything when he saw that subtle smirk on Shinso's lip.

_"He's trying to get a rise out of me and get me to talk. I think I know how his quirk works now but just to test it…" _Mineta plucked two of his quirk balls out of his hair and began trying to stick them together. The repelling force between them is strong but Mineta managed to hold on.

"I'm not a-" He immediately lost control of his body as his arms went limp. This confirmed his theory of how Shinso's quirk works. The balls he tried to stick together earlier finally repelled from each other and one hit him in the face. The impact was enough to break him out of the mind controller's quirk. He looked at Shinso, who looked shocked at him. _"I guess he realized that I figured out his quirk."_

Mineta responded at Shinso's shocked look by smirking. He turned back and walked out of bounds.

"Mineta has… walked out of bounds? Shinso is the winner!" The crowd gave a confused applause as Mineta was quick to find Bakugou just out the hallway.

"Bakugou!" He shouted and the blonde heard him. "What do you want, scumbag?"

"Shinso's quirk is voice activated. Don't talk to him, no matter what. Even if you did, you gotta find a way to get that control out of you by a light shock or pain." The explosive teen stared at his small friend for a whole ten seconds before nodding and getting to his fight with Shinshin.

The fight with Shinshin was easy enough. The guy had Kung-Fu on his side, but Bakugou was not taking that risk. The moment Midnight starts the match, Bakugou sent him out of bounds in a big explosion. It hurt his arms, but he won't need it in his next match.

**"JIKANOMUDA WAS ELIMINATED IN THREE SECONDS?!"**

**"Bakugou saw what he could do so he chose to end the match quickly. This was the smart thing to do. The Sports Festival isn't for your entertainment, Mic. It's about the students proving themselves."**

**"IGNORING WHAT HE SAID!"**

**"This type of attitude will bite you back, Mic."**

**"WHATEVER! THE FINALS SEEMS TO BE INSTANTLY UNDERWAY SEEING AS HOW BOTH THE FINALISTS LOOKS UNDAMAGED!"**

Shinso walked out of the arena, confident enough that he could get a rise out of the jerk in front of him. He looked at the explosive blonde, who was still massaging his wrists. _"Shinshin must have given him a hard time."_

"Are you two ready?" Shinso nodded when Midnight asked them while Bakugou held his hand up. Midnight raised her eyebrows before nodding back. Bakugou looked at Shinso in the eye first before biting down on his arms hard enough to make it bleed. Shinso cringed at what he saw and Midnight starts the fight.

**"WHY DID BAKUGOU BITE HIMSELF?!"**

**"For strategical reasons."**

"So, you're the actual villain who made it to the hero course. Have their standards really have gotten that low? Seriously, I should be the one there, not you."

"Shut up." Bakugou's arms went limp for a second before he regains control. The constant pain from his bite wound keeps him from being mind controlled from Shinso.

"Oh, me? Shut up? You do it. You talk shit and you hurt people for fun. You don't deserve to be a hero, and you don't deserve to even be in the Hero Course."

"That makes two of us." Bakugou began walking slowly towards Shinso.

"Oh, two of us? Let me remind you who attacked an innocent person. Oh wait, that's YOU! Everyone outside just PRAISES you for your power but they don't know what you did," Shinso gestured to himself, anger slowly taking over. "But me? I had it hard all because people thought my quirk makes me a villain. All they ever thought about was my quirk! I'm not the bad guy here, you are."

Bakugou cringed internally of being reminded of what he did. Did he regret it or did he enjoy it? He'll stay quiet every time they ask him that. "Oh please, your 'O woe is me' bullshit won't work here. You really think you could be a hero? You won't even survive five seconds in the Hero Course, Zombieface."

They were now face-to-face. Shinso was taller than Bakugou but only for a few centimeters. There was a tense aura coming from both of them as they stared each other down. Shinso refused to back down from the blonde's gaze and Bakugou did the same.

"Punch me." Shinso was taken aback at what Bakugou told him. "Well? Do you even have the guts, Zombieface?" The Hero-in-Training taunted him. It infuriated Shinso enough for him to scream and land a punch on Bakugou's cheek. It didn't do so much as flinch him.

"Seriously? That weak-ass punch and you expect to be a hero? Fuck off. If I don't deserve to be here for a reason, then you also don't deserve to be in the Hero Course for an entirely different reason." Bakugou told him before rearing his head back and landing a headbutt on Shinso's face, causing him to stumble back. Bakugou finished it with a Spartan kick that sent Shinso out of bounds.

"SHINSO HITOSHI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! BAKUGOU WINS!"

**"AND WE HAVE THE WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! TRULY THE YEAR OF THE-"**

**"For the love of- will you stop saying year of the scum? You sound like actual scum."**

**"FINE! THE REWARDINGS WILL HAPPEN LATER AFTER EVERYONE RECUPERATES!"**

* * *

Ochaco woke up in cold sweat. She sat up and looked around her. She's in a clinic, which means she lost. She buried her face in her palms as she is disappointed in herself for losing.

"You're awake." A voice called out to her. She turned around to see a boy that she has never seen before. She assumed that he's an intern from Shiketsu judging from the hat he's wearing. He gave her a polite bow. "Seiji Shishikura, at your service, interning for Recovery Girl. I watched your match."

"Not much to watch then, huh."

"False. You stood your ground and did well. It is only unfortunate that your opponent is simply too strong." Seiji responded while he keeps glaring at her. She shifted uncomfortably which he noticed. He already knew why.

"I apologize if it appeared that I am glaring at you with contempt. That is false. I simply find it rude to not maintain eye contact while having a conversation." He shook his hand at her before putting it at his back again, causing her to giggle. "Right, you remind me of a friend of mine. Both of you tend to act like a robot."

"I must disagree. I am made of flesh and blood, unlike robots. Perhaps your friend is an actual robot but refuses to tell you."

"Is that a joke?"

"If it will cheer you up." He scratched his chin with his index finger while finally taking his eyes off her.

"The closing ceremony is happening but I suggest that you stay here and rest. I'm sure that you will enjoy a conversation with your friends." He pulled off the curtain beside her and it revealed Shoji, who had multiple bruises all over his body from his fight with Shinshin. Beside him was Jiro, who had a bandage wrapped around her head. "Jegus."

"Jegus? A similar expression mentioned by my friend."

"Is his name Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yes."

"That explains a lot." She sighed and lied back down. Both of them bonded silently by reminiscing how intense Izuku can be sometimes.

* * *

"NOW LET'S GO ON TO THE AWARDING CEREMONY!" Midnight announced as everyone cheered for the entire Sports Festival in UA. The stands revealed the winners of the Sports Festival.

On third place, they have both Mineta and Shinshin. Second place had Shinso. First place had Bakugou.

Mineta had a smug expression on his face while waving at the audiences while Shinshin is just smiling at his sister, who was giving him a thumbs up. Shinso is still rubbing the part where Bakugou headbutted him but was satisfied with his second place. Bakugou kept to himself, not bothering with it.

"NOW FOR THE MEDALS! THE ONE GIVING THEM THIS YEAR IS OBVIOUS ENOUGH!" Midnight yelled as a familiar laugh was heard, causing the crowd to cheer louder. THe large figure known as All Might was at the roof of the stadium before jumping down with style.

**"I AM HERE WITH THE ME-"**

"EVERYONE'S HERO! ALL MIGHT!" All Might stared at the heroine who interrupted him as she quickly apologized. All Might laughed it off before stepping up to third place.

**"Jikanomuda Shinshin,"** He called out to the boy. **"What you've done here today was outstanding, managing to beat two students of the Hero Course, no, even better, you and your friend over there made it further than anyone else in the General Course. I am truly impressed! I'm sure that whatever you want to do in the future, you would be able to go beyond people's expectations and become one of the best!"**

"Thank you, All Might." The Gen-Ed student bowed to the number one hero.

**"Mineta Minoru, not many have believed that you would have gone this far, but you did."**

"Nah, I was riding on the coattails of someone." Mineta said while looking at Bakugou. "JUST TAKE THE COMPLIMENT ALREADY, SCUMBAG!"

"All right, geez. Thanks, All Might."

**"WAHAHAHAHA! NOT ONLY INTELLIGENT BUT ALSO HUMBLE, EH?! DO NOT FRET! YOU EARNED THE THIRD PLACE BECAUSE OF YOUR ABILITIES AND CREATIVITY! This may sound cliche, but believe in yourself to be worthy of being a hero, young Mineta, for you shall shine away as one who inspires many someday."** He hugged Mineta, with the small boy promptly returning it.

**"Shinso Hitoshi. Not many General Education student has made it this far. You've shown all of us today that just about anyone can stand beside the Hero Course if they work hard on it. In fact, this reminds me of that time *I* earned second place! The first placer was my best friend, who was also part of General Education along with me on my first year!"**

Shinso looked at him in awe and All Might chuckled amusingly. **"That's right, kid. I was a General Education student like you. Don't let others bring you down just because of your power. Remember, THE SOUL MAKES THE HERO, NOT THEIR POWER!"**

"I will."

Finally, All Might stepped up to the first placer. He gave an awkward smile as Bakugou looked away. **"Bakugou Katsuki. From what I've heard, you swore to win it all, and by golly, you did! A hero lives by his promises AND his *****morals*****. Congratulations on winning the first-year's Sports Festival."**

"...This feels more like a hollow victory, but, whatever." Bakugou said under his breath. He accepted the medal anyway and opted to melt it down and sell it later. All Might pretended he didn't hear that. He faced the crowd.

**"EVERYONE HERE HAD THE POTENTIAL TO ALSO BE STANDING THERE! ANYONE! AS PROVEN BY OUR GENERAL EDUCATION STUDENTS! REMEMBER! YOUR QUIRK, NO MATTER HOW STRONG IT IS, DOES NOT GUARANTEE YOUR VICTORY! EVERYONE HERE HAS SHOWN THEIR CREATIVITY AND VAST KNOWLEDGE OF THEIR OWN QUIRKS TO WIN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! WITH THAT, ONE LAST THING WE NEED TO SAY,"** The crowd cheered All Might's speech as they anticipated the obvious thing that he asks them to say next. **"SAY IT WITH ME NOW IN 3…2…1…"**

"PLUS ULTRA!"

**"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!"** Everyone was confused by what All Might said. It was kind of lame and definitely one of the funnier moments of the Sports Festival. All Might let out a light cough and quickly hurried outside. He saw the breaking news today and he was not happy to see his successor being hospitalized.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi entered the hospital room where his successor was placed in. Beside Izuku was his sister. She looked up and was startled at the sight of him.

"Are you Mr. Yagi?" She asked with a scowl forming on her face. "Yes." He gulped away his nervousness.

"Don't lie to me, All Might." He coughed out a large amount of blood, startling her. She took away her scowl in a hardened glance of concern before continuing what she said. "Tell me everything."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, she knew.**

**Bakugou: ...How?**

**Izuku isn't the only one with stalker vibes in the family. Inko crushed on Hisashi hard back then to the point where she's watching him from behind the tree like a shy anime girl. Funny enough, Tatsumaki was suspicious on why her brother was- okay, you know what? I'll save that for the next chapter.**

**Bakugou: Did you just almost spoil me?**

**Yep.**

**Bakugou: You little shit, you can't even keep your mouth shut.**

**Sorry, but anyway, yeah, Carlitos is All-For-One's son. Not genetic clone, but actual son. All this from a Hispanic Salary Woman unfortunately finding a job open in the wrong place at the wrong time. Enough about the clown though, we got something else to focus next chapter. So, yeah, anyway, leave a like, subscribe, and comment. PEACE!**


	22. Weird Dreams and Threatening Chatrooms

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

"And that's about it." It took All Might three full hours to tell Tatsumaki everything. He's not too comfortable sharing his secret but if his successor says that his sister is reliable, then he will have to trust both him and her. Tatsumaki was quiet the entire time while her lips are tightly pressed in a hard line. After a moment, she sighed loudly. He doesn't know if it's in exasperation or relief. Maybe even both though he was sure it was leaning towards her about to kick his arse.

"So, you're telling me, that you're quirkless and that your quirk came from seven other predecessors?"

"Yes."

"There's this scary guy that can take and give quirks, mostly take, but you already dealt with him but now you're not sure whether he's dead or alive."

"...Yes."

"You chose my little brother because he impressed you and you saw the true hero in him despite his shit-eating attitude."

"Yes."

"You didn't even tell MOM or DAD? Izuku didn't tell them because YOU asked him not to?"

".…..Yes." There was hesitation in his answer on her last question. Tatsumaki looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and chuckling to herself. Toshinori could not help but sigh in relief that the famous short-tempered Number Four Hero; Tornado, did not get angry with hi-

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, YOU FUCKING NITSHIT?!" He stand corrected. He can't really cover his ears because she was using her quirk on his hands and is keeping it on his sides. "Now, now, young Midoriya-"

"DON'T YOU 'YOUNG MIDORIYA' ME, YOU FUCKWIT?! YOU PROBABLY PRESSURED MY LITTLE BROTHER INTO GETTING YOUR QUIRK! NO, YOU TAKE IT BACK AND TAKE YOUR TROUBLE TO YOURSELF! THAT CLOWN'S BULLSHIT ALMOST GOT HIM KILLED AND I AM NOT GONNA LET THAT SHIT HAPPEN, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"He heard you, alright." A voice came from behind her and she turned around to see her younger brother awake. "Izuku, you twerp! Did All Might force One-For-All on you? Did he do anything? Is he secretly a pe-"

"Big sis, shut up for a moment. He didn't force it on me. I accepted it on my own. Any risk I took from there was my own. And no, stop accusing All Might of being a sex offender. Only a sick person would make a fanfiction that ships me with All Might."

"And an even sicker person would ship you with Bakugou."

"Yes." Izuku wasn't sure, but he felt deep anger coming from somewhere far away. He ignored it in favor of sitting up and stretching, only to feel pain in his back. "Recovery Girl will come back tomorrow to treat you. The most damage goes to your back and arms. It's a goddamn miracle that you even survived that."

"Yeah, I just used my-"

"You used One-For-All and the only thing stopping it from destroying your body is your quirk, which is holding your said body together." Tatsumaki concluded, silencing him. He blinked twice and lied back down.

"You figured out how I pulled it off without dying, huh? You're keeping this whole One-For-All fiasco a secret, right?" He asked while turning his head to face her. She nodded cautiously, begrudgingly accepting that her brother got himself into this mess. "You'll have to tell mom and dad eventually."

"Eventually. Assuming Mom doesn't try to kill All Might if I tell her about it." They both silently agreed to try not to tell their Mom about it when she doesn't have to know about it. "Midoriya, I'm-"

"I get it, you feel like you failed as a mentor blah blah blah. Look, nobody expected that Clown to be at the train station today. Besides, you wouldn't even know about it since you're at the Sports Festival doing your job. I received One-For-All fully knowing the risks. Don't make a fuss over it."

Toshinori closed and opened his mouth to make a response but he can't really fight with Izuku's logic. He wasn't informed of this situation until it was over and even then, the Clown would have already done a lot of damage once he arrives. The Midoriya Siblings did their best to lessen the casualties of the Massacre Expert known only as Carlitos. It was a good thing less than twenty died but it was also a bad thing that more than ten died. One of them being a hero that just so happens to be on board the train. His death had signs of struggle saw that only meant that he tried and failed to stop the Clown. No one could stop the Clown.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Yagi, Nana is inside my head." That was the moment Toshinori coughed out blood. He did not expect Izuku to say that so casually. He definitely did not expect those words to come out of his mouth. "Wh-what?!"

"Yeah, I know right. Apparently powering up the ninth time awakened the previous successors' consciousness that remained in One-For-All. Did you know All-For-One punched the fourth user so hard the guy flew up to space? Or was it the fifth? Can't remember."

"ALL-FOR-ONE DID WHAT NOW?!" Tatsumaki butted in, heavily concerned regarding the person her brother was supposed to fight against.

"Other than that, are there any other important developments?" His mentor asked him. Izuku looked at his hand and concentrated on his emotions. Black Tentacles sprouted out of it but he quickly placed it back inside. "Blackwhip." He said as he faced his mentor.

"Holy shit. This is going to be one great equalizer. Right, I know what I must do. I'm no good when it comes to actually training you so I'll leave that to Gran Torino. I can, however, try to gather information about the previous users. It's not going to be easy since most of them are either Underground Heroes or Vigilantes."

"I could ask your advice on some other aspects. Especially the Strength Enhancement part of One-For-All. I already got a hang of upgrading my Telekinesis with it but the actual powerhousing? Nope. Stuck at 15%."

"Oh, that? Don't worry. I never use full power every single time. For the normal crooks, I usually only use 15%. For the more powerful villains, I usually go between 25%-50%. As for All-For-One and his minions, I never hold back. Don't worry about your 15% being too weak. It'll only get stronger from there. Besides, you can do 20% at short burst."

"20% at short burst?"

"For example, the motion of the punch is 15% but when you make the actual contact with a crook's body part, you immediately switch over to 20%. That's a trick I usually do."

"Ah, I see, Power sw-"

"Just before you dorks keep rambling on about that. I'm taking my leave. Izuku, you're on day off for two more days. I still have hero work to do. Take care and don't die." Tatsumaki said as she opened the window and flew away.

"Your sister can be scary sometimes, young Midoriya."

"Scary? Isn't that how big sisters are supposed to act?"

"That's about the most disturbing thing I've ever heard of for this day."

"Yeah." As Izuku stares up the ceiling, he remembered the dream he had while he was knocked out.

* * *

_Izuku's Dream_

* * *

He awakens in a dark void filled with mist. He looked around to see nothing more than that.

"Kid." He heard Kira's voice. Izuku turned around to see the man before him. Kira was old, white hair and all but also young at the same time. He wore a simple black shirt and white pants. His hair was shaggy and he had no shoes. "Kira?"

"Maybe it's about time I tell you my real name and not my Vigilante name. My real name is Tsuyokage. My brother, All-For-One's name is Toakuryo. You've met Nana Shimura." He pointed to the left and Nana appeared from the mist while waving at him. She looked a lot like Mom but she had a much more muscular physique. No wonder All Might admired her.

"Holy shit, my grandson looks so cute." Her actual personality betrayed her appearance. "Over there is Eugene."

"CALL ME WHIPSTRIKE, ASSHOLE!" The bald man with goggles and some weird Hellboy-looking outfit yelled at Kira. "Whatever, Eugene."

"AAAAHHHH!" He tried to pull his hair but realized that he was bald. It only pissed him off a lot more. "So much for controlling your anger." Izuku muttered under his breath. Kira and Nana chuckled in amusement as Eugene continued on with his temper tantrum.

"Look, kid, we're getting past the point of the user being able to handle the power stored by One-For-All. Our last resort was to awaken and spread it thin with the quirks of the previous users. Even if you can only manage 15% now, you don't have to worry too much and rush it. You got a lot of things to master once everyone awakens. Two or one at a time is good enough for now. You won't be alone either. Anyway, enough about that. Let me show you something." And so Kira showed him his past with his brother, All-For-One. How it all started. The chaos around the world at the early age of quirks. All-For-One's subtle takeover for almost two centuries, up until All Might arrived and took it all away from him.

"All Might was the first to succeed in beating him but my brother didn't stay dead." Kira told him while Eugene was crying in the background as Nana tries her best to comfort him. "I don't want to put this pressure on you but, **finish him off**."

At that point, Izuku was already awakened to see his sister screaming bloody murder at his mentor.

* * *

He finally asked All Might to give him some alone time, which the hero quickly agreed to. He saw his phone at the desk beside it and took it. It looked like people were messaging him.

_glamorousBitch [GB] 5 HOURS AGO created board WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IZUBRO?!_

_glamorousBitch [GB] 5 HOURS AGO opened memo on board WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IZUBRO?!_

GB: I ThinK

GB: WE AlL KnoW WhY I CreateD ThiS ChatrooM, AighT?

GB: WhaT ThE ActuaL FucK, IzubrO?!

_williamsDescendant [WD] 5 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

WD: NO SHIT! DID HE SERIOUSLY GOT FUCKED BY THAT KILLER CLOWN ON THE FIRST GODDAMN DAY?

GB: HearD He'S AT ThE HospitaL RighT NoW, AnD HE SeemS StablE. I'D VisiT BuT I'M LikE 5 KilometerS OfF ThE MainlanD.

GB: MaD FreakiN LiT IF I Hadn'T BeeN WorrieD AbouT HiM. WhicH I AM VerY FUCKING WorrieD.

_wrathfulHarlequin [WH] 5 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

WH: yeah, me and the grand priest are gonna tryna do somethin about it.

WH: THAT MOTHERFUCKIN CLOWN IS GONNA PAY.

WH: *aggressive honk noises*

_gangsterTendencies [GT] 3 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

GT: My HoMiE gOt WrEcKeD bY sOmE wEiRd AsS cLoWn?

GT: fUcK

WH: FUCK AIN'T THE ONLY THING WE SHOULD BE SAYIN

WH: i ain't the type to get all up and concerned but this shit shows how dangerous things really are.

WD: DEPENDS ON THE DANGERS ANYWAY. SOMETIMES IT'S THE HERO I'M INTERNING THAT'S THE DANGER TO ME. YEAH, MIRKO DOES NOT GIVE A BREAK.

WH: GRAND PRIEST GONNA HAVE ME HUNT SOME THUGS WITH HIM LATER THIS EVENING. FUNNY HE'S THE ONLY MOTHER IN OKINAWA WITH A HERO LICENSE.

WH: every other motherfucker in the clown cult is a vigilante in one way or another.

_chewBackers [CB] 3 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

CB: Apologies, I have been training other Kamui Woods for some time.

CB: I have heard of Midoriya's encounter with Carlitos but he would not want us to worry, nor hunt them down on our own volition. Not until we know we could take him.

CB: Remember, this killer clown gave even Tornado a hard time. What can us, mere students, do against him?

GB: I ReallY Ain'T LikinG TO AgreE WitH HiM BuT He'S RighT.

_cannibalizedLiaison [CL] 3 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

CL: And absolutely foolish.

WH: WHAT SHISHIBRO SAID.

CL: You will NOT call me Shishibro.

_adaptiveCanine [AC] 3 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

AC: I tyoo,. vberyu lividf of what happenewd toi aq mnember ofg myt poackl

GB: WoaH TherE, KenshI. WhaT ArE YoU SayinG.

AC: I must thank Nezu for this later. I had a hard time typing on a computer with my paws so he gave me a voice-activated keyboard or whatever you humans call it.

AC: As I was saying, I am very livid of what that villain did to a member of my pack.

WD: AWW WE A MEMBER OF YOUR PACK?

AC: Yes. Everyone in class is a member of my pack.

GT: DiDn'T eVeN kNoW aBoUt A pAcK.

_passionateVale [PV] 2 HOURS AGO responded to the memo_

PV: I DIDN"T EVEN KNOW THAT WE"RE A PACK!

PV: SUCH PASSIONATE MINDSEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_WD banned PV from responding to memo._

WD: CALM YOUR SHIT, DUMBASS.

_procrastinatingWebhead [PW] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

PW: im alive

GB: HOLY SHIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FACE THAT CLOWN?!

PW: how was i supposed to know about the clown attacking the train

PW: we thought that it was just some random terrorist attack

CL: And your recklessness finally caught up to you.

PW: if sis and i didnt act

PW: more would be dead

PW: us or them

CL: That attitude of yours would have been admirable if you weren't so suicidal.

PW: yeah yeah

PW: i just woke up anyway

PW: might go back to sleep

GB: NO ShiT YoU NeeD TO ResT.

GB: I SweaR IF YoU GeT SeriouslY HurT AgaiN DurinG ThE InternshipS,

GB: I'lL HiT YoU HardeR IN OuR MartiaL ArtS TraininG

PW: you were holding back

PW: jegus

GB: OH Y'alL StarT PrayiN OncE I UnleasH AN AsS-KickinG SO MightY

GB: AmaterasU HerselF WoulD ShinE UpoN MY SexY-AsS FacE FoR HoW ImpressivE

GB: ThE Ass-KickinG I GavE YoU IS.

GB: I'lL KicK YouR AsS SO HarD ThaT It'lL MakE AlL ThE PlanetS AligN

GB: AnD MakE EveN ThE MosT MasochistiC PeepS CringE AT ThE Ass-KickinG ThaT I WilL GivE TO YoU.

PW: yikes

CL: Calm down, Harlot.

WD: JEGUS SHIT, CAMIE, DON'T MAKE ME TOUCH YOU.

CB: Phrasing, Trish.

AC: You have successfully intimidated me.

_passionateVale [PV] has tried to speak but remained banned from the memo_

GT: aW mAn, yOu ScArY wHeN yOu PiSsEd.

WH: yeah this reminds of the time

WH: OF WHEN SHE TURNED KENSHI INTO A

WH: lovecraftian motherfucker

_guiltyPleasure [GP] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

GP: 696969 S-Scary 696969

GT: bRuH dId ShE sErIoUsLy StUtTeR iN aN oNlInE cHaT?

GP: 696969 EEP! 696969

_GP banned herself from responding to memo_

PW: why does she have 69 on the

PW: you know what

PW: im not gonna bother asking

PW: ill rest up for now

PW: good night people

PW: camie please dont kick my ass too much

GB: TheN StarT PrayinG.

PW: it literally takes you too long to respond

PW: just change your typing quirk or some shit

GB: FinE I'lL ThinK OF A BetteR OnE.

_PW banned himself from responding to memo_

Izuku closed his phone after finishing up the chat. He lied back down on the hospital bed. Images of the clown surged through his mind. Carlitos was not gonna be a pleasant memory to have. He forcefully shut his eyes and hoped that he won't have any bad dreams.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? Izuku got hospitalized yesterday." Ochaco told Tsuyu while they were hanging out at the park. The frog girl croaked in surprise at hearing what she Ochaco just told her. "First Iida's brother, now Izuku? Kero."

"We can visit him, ya know?" Ochaco would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried about her friend at all. She only got so far in the Sports Festival by thinking of what he would've done. Crazily enough, she learned the hard way that overwhelming power can definitely beat strategy. "Is he even taking visitors, kero?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. Besides, we're on break for two days since the Second and Third Years are having their own Sports Festival."

"Didn't Aizawa-sensei mention something about a quiz after the break?" Tsuyu reminded her with a blank look on her face. Ochaco knows that her frog friend was also concerned for Izuku but Aizawa's wrath would be placed upon them if they were to fail the quiz. That was the case until she thought of an idea. "Why don't we just ask Izuku about it? He can probably teach us."

"He just got hospitalized. Is he even willing to tutor us, kero?" Tsuyu doubted that he would actually be willing to tutor them after a very rough day. Ochaco shrugged in response, not knowing how it would all turn out.

* * *

"I can't believe he's willing to tutor us, kero." Tsuyu may have a blank look on her face as usually but she's internally shocked about what's happening before her eyes. Izuku was teaching both her and Ochaco in their Physics subject.

"So if you substitute that with that, you'll get the Net Force. I mean, this should all be basic High School by now, why do you guys keep forgetting about this?" He asked them while watching Ochaco work with her calculator. "Probably because we wouldn't need to calculate the force in our every day lives."

"Fair enough. By the way, why do you have that basic calculator instead of a scientific one?"

"Well I can't afford one."

"Real shit? Hold on." He grabbed his phone and started calling someone. "Hey, Big Sis. Yeah, I'm doing fine. Anyway, you wouldn't mind buying a scientific calculator, right? My friend needs it. Okay, sure, I owe you one. Bye!"

"Wait, you don't have to ask your sister to buy me a calculator! I memorized the cosine, sine, and tangent and other of those stuff to save money!"

"Oh yeah? What's cos 159?"

"-0.342494779"

"Oh shit, you're right. Still, you're getting that calculator. Just accept the gift for once. Mom always told me that we could only have so much money. The rest are just for showing off. Except I hate showing off."

"Alright then, tha-"

"MIDORIYAAAAA!" Kaminari and Mina burst into the hospital room, making Ochaco throw up the calculator in surprise, completely smashing it on the ceiling. "Wow, I didn't know you were THAT strong, Ochaco. That, and now you don't have a choice but to accept the gift."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TEACH US!" Oh these two are desperate. Aizawa-sensei will have their ass if they fail the test.

"No." Izuku bluntly said.

"WHYYYYYYY?!"

"The end of the fucking world would happen before either of you could comprehend anything beyond kindergarten-level science and mathematics."

"What does th-"

"I'm calling both of you a dumbass. Well, more specifically, I'm calling Kaminari a dumbass. Whoever the pink girl is, she's just a lazy shit who won't study even if her life depends on it." Izuku explained to them in a calm manner. Both of them were not having any of it.

"Are you looking down on us?!" They exclaimed. Izuku nodded in brutal honesty. "JERK!"

"Jerk? You want to be heroes but you don't even bother to put an effort in it. Kaminari, do you even have tricks other than 'zap them with a million volts and hope for the best'?"

"No." The electrical blonde at least had the courtesy to look dejected. Mina, however, still isn't having any of it. "So what? We're just first years. Of course we're sti-"

"So what if we're just first years? Ochaco right here made it to the final event of the festival using nothing but her ingenuity and creativity. What the hell is YOUR excuse? You're not gifted with a strong quirk? You're not as good as me? That's some shit excuse you got there."

"I-"

"I hate to say this but even if there's only ten of us first years in the Shiketsu Hero Course, we stomp over your class like it was an adult man stomping a child's dreams. In idiot language, we can beat you easily. No offense, Tsu and Ochaco."

"Considering how you're already part of that said class, I wouldn't be surprised, kero."

"See? If my classmates can keep up with me to the point where I have to keep up with them, that gives the two of you no excuse to just laze around and complain about other people's hard work. So yeah, I don't think Kaminari would make it to the second year if he keeps this up and you'll stay a sidekick forever, Ashido, if you keep this up." Izuku finished his case, leaving the two silent while Tsuyu and Ochaco watched in shock. _"Did he just grill the both of them?"_

"UGH! Why can't it be jerks like you and Bakugou that has to be rig-"

"Bakugou may be an asshole but at least he fucking worked hard to get strong. His explosions weren't always that powerful. I didn't even know I could manipulate molecules until I was six!" Izuku threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. He just had to defend Bakugou but whatever respect he had left for the explosive blonde must be lingering in there somewhere.

"Well, now that I said what clearly needs to be said. Are you two ready for cramming hell?"

"Wait, you'll teach us anyway?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ALL OF THAT?!"

"What's so bad about telling you the truth? That both of you are the definition of 'Complaining but not doing anything about the thing they're complaining about'. Like Gran Torino told me, stop bitching and just fucking do it, scumbag."

Tsuyu finally agreed with Ochaco that any interaction including Izuku in it would make a very entertaining situation. Of course, she's slightly mad at him for what he said to her friends but she can't help but be amused by the entire thing. So did Ochaco.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about what happened to Iida's brother." The remembered the Hero Killer's attack on Iida's brother yesterday. That must be why Iida left so early that day and missed his fight with Mineta. "You want us to send him a message?"

"Yeah, it's something important. Your internship is next week, right?"

"Yeah, from what Aizawa-sensei told us."

"Alright, tell this to Iida: **Don't**."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Hero Name: Reaching Infinity: Uravity**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Frugality: 99/5**

* * *

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Hero Name: Rainy-Season Shinobi: Froppy**

**Power: 4/5 (Them frog legs can hurt as hell)**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Ribbit Tendency: 5/5**

* * *

**And that's the new chapter for this. This is the calm after the goddamn shitstorm. Also another calm before another shitstorm. Aka Stain. Yeah, Stain. No Nose Man will strike down upon the fakes.**

**Bakugou: No Nose Man?**

**I'm patenting that name, you can't stop me. So yeah, One-For-All is getting expanded on and I'm pretty much adding my own interpretation over it's functionality. Izuku won't be able to reach All Might's Strength BUT he'll surpass him in Speed and just about everything else. Even then, I don't think he'll need to be strong since he could just punch someone so fast that it'll make their head fly towards the other end of the room. Physics and all.**

**Bakugou: So kinda like Made In Heaven?**

**Pretty much. Anyway, like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	23. Everyone else's progress

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

The boy known as Cruz Bonifacio who was recently rescued from Carlitos sat inside and interrogation room. In front of him, was Naomasa Tsukauchi. "You're not feeling too uncomfortable, right, kid?" The detective asked in English.

Cruz shook his head. The detective smiled patiently while preparing himself to take some notes. "Well, you wouldn't mind if we ask you a few questions regardin-"

"Everything." Cruz suddenly said, surprising Tsukauchi. "Come again?"

"I'll tell you everything I know about him."

**Cruz Bonifacio**

**Age: 7**

**Quirk: ?**

**Tsukauchi's Notes: Carlitos killed his parents and abducted him from his home. Cruz was forced to put up with the clown for two years before finally being liberated recently by the Midoriya Siblings. Why the Clown wanted him is unknown, as of now. Most working theory is that Carlitos wanted a successor for whatever reason. No real confirmation yet.**

* * *

**Riku Hinata's Progress...**

* * *

Riku dodged another snake coming right towards her but she can't help but close her eyes.

"No, no. Keep your eyes on me, StarLight. Keep your eyes on me. Do not break eye contact or you will lose." The hero Uwabami told her intern as she launched another one of her snake hair at the Shiketsu student. "Remember, StarLight, keep an eye on your opponent at all times."

"Mhm."

"What do you mean by 'Mhm'?" She exclaimed while sending more venomous snakes from her hair at Riku, who continuously dodged and parried the snakes.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"Better." Uwabami was glad to know that her intern is showing signs of improvement. Still, she's still curious of how someone could be that shy. _"Has something happened to her back then?"_

* * *

**Murry and Rappa's Heist...**

* * *

"Okay, so, we break in, I'll beat everyone up and you take the cash." Rappa told Murry as they watched the drug dealers from the opening on the roof. "Okay, but what about the-"

"ALRIGHT HEADS UP, ASSHOLES! YOUR MONEY BELONGS TO THE YAKUZA NOW!" Rappa did not give Murry any time to ask questions as he tore through the opening and began bringing punching hell upon the drug dealers. Murry sighed and went on to do his job of stealing the money. He opened the briefcase to reveal ten million yen. "Oh man, this much? Might as well by some apples with it on the way home."

"Hey, Murry, you got the money yet?"

"Yeah, why?" He didn't get a direct answer as Rappa ran past him. He turned around only to see the drug dealers injecting themselves with Trigger and transforming into monstrosities. "This is what I warned you about, man! You just jumped in without a plan!"

"Unlike you, I can just punch all of my problems away!"

"Your punching did not stop your ass from getting kicked by Overshit!"

"What did you say to me, punk? That's a lame-ass insult. Try harder!" Rappa told him while they were running away from the mutated dealers.

* * *

**A Taste of Her Own Medicine...**

* * *

"Who's tae fuckin' wankstain who installed this fucken' voice recognition lock on the door?" Trish exclaimed as she came across her biggest weakness: Voice Activation Locks. Apparently they thought it was a good idea to not add Scottish Accents on the recognizable English part of the voice activation. Trish was fuming while Mirko was laughing at her from the other side of the door. "Win ah git through this door, yer dead, ya lagamorphe twat!"

"HAHAHA, Yeah! I knew installing this thing would be a great idea someday!" The Rabbit Heroine stumbled from laughing too hard at her interning struggling to get inside the training room.

"Ah awready saw my wankstain git hurt real bad and ya put me through this shite?" It was really hard to speak Japanese while she's angry and even harder to keep her accent at bay. This is definitely not the best week in her life.

* * *

**Ihr Kampf mit einer Seehund...**

* * *

"Omg, that frog girl looks legit cute. We should get an internship from her like, ASAP, fam."

"Now, now, Ms. Illusions. You calm down, right there. We were sending an internship for her anyway." Sirius, the one teaching her stuff when Selkie wasn't around, told her while looking at Camie's phone. "Yeah, I heard she was one of Izubro's friends back at UA before he got kicked out."

"Kicked out for what?"

"Oh, he kicked someone's ass a little too much for my sake. But hey, he's attending Shiketsu now right on time. I'll be kicking his ass when this whole thing is over."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry for what happened to him. You had to hear all of that from our built-in radio." Sirius scratched her head apologetically but Camie waved it off. "Eh, we're like five kilometers off land. What can we do? Still, his ass getting the kicking from this fabulous bitch."

"All right you two, stop yer hollerin'! We got work to do." Selkie treated her less like an intern and more like an actual pro. At a very painful exchange.

"Let's do our best!" Selkie tried to look cute and it was her job to pretend that Selkie is cute. It's literally impossible due to his macho body. She'd tap that but Camie ain't no furry. Sirius, however, Camie glanced at her to see Sirius drooling momentarily before wiping her mouth. _"Learning how to fight at sea is very cash money and all but omg this is soooo criiiiiinnngggeee!"_

* * *

**His Discovery...**

* * *

"That…does not look straight." Seiji commented as he stared at an injured hero's arm. Recovery Girl gave him a disapproving glance before looking back at the patient. "YA THINK?! I swear, I got that guy in the bag but oh no, he pulled a wrench out of his body and slammed my arm with him! I caught him, but jeez this hurts a lot."

"I apologize. I am no expert when it comes to 'lightening up the mood'." Seiji bowed his head a little at the injured hero. He waved it off. "Hey, I get you. Rock Lock's my name. That whole inspiring others ain't really my thing though. Now, what's with Recovery Girl bringing a kid like you here?"

"To test his quirk, dearie." Recovery Girl gave Rock Lock the gist of it. The man listened well while giving the occasional glance at him. Seiji would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous. She finished her explanation and Rock Lock sighed a little before looking at Seiji.

"I'm not sure about this, but I'll bite. Don't worry, this'll be the last time you'll be seeing me. Can't be too injured when the missus is pregnant. Don't screw this up." Rock Lock held up his injured arm with obvious struggle. Seiji remembered Recovery Girl's crash course lecture regarding the human body and imagine the arm being rearranged and fixing itself. When he opened his eyes after making contact with the hero's arm, he saw Rock Lock staring at his fixed arm in awe.

"And he can do all this without tiring himself out?" Rock Lock asked. Recovery Girl nodded proudly at her intern. Seiji stared at his own hands, shocked that he has never thought of this before. _"I could have… I could have been…"_

"Ha! You got a bright future ahead of ya, kid! Don't let what I said get to your head though." Rock Lock said while doing stretches with his arm. Seiji bowed at him, "Thank you, Rock Lock"

"I think the words you should be saying is 'Your Welcome, Rock Lock'. Anyway, I gotta split. I got more work to do."

"Ah, thank you again, Rock Lock."

"Jeez, kid. Don't thank me, I didn't do anything."

* * *

**He still loud though...**

* * *

"Your control is getting better but the civilians are not really gonna feel safe with how you're gonna lift them," Air Jet explained to his eternally loud intern, Gale Force. "Furthermore, I doubt that they would be able to stay calm if you were always loud. Try to be more gentle with your voice, and you'll do fine in rescue work."

He knew that his intern already had an expertise in using his quirk for combat, but he's yet to be able to focus on its uses on the rescuing aspect of a hero. That's where he comes in to give advice to Inasa. "I SEE! THANK YOU FOR THE ADVI-"

"Remember what we talked about, Gale Force, no need for a loud voice when it's not needed."

"Ah, yes, I APOlogize. Sorry."

"Well, you're getting there."

* * *

**Chewbacca with Hair Control and a Tree...**

* * *

"And that's another villain this week. Saw what I did their, Judge Samson?" Kamui said as he delivered the villain to the police, with his intern following behind him. "Yes, sir."

"People usually mistake me for a combat hero but I'm more of a Capture Specialist. I prefer restraining them quickly over having to fight them at all. Best way stop a fight is to restrain the ones who started it, after all. That also makes you free from dealing with any possible collateral damage if you were to fight them." Kamui tried to keep it short and simple but Nagamasa was still able to understand most of what the Hero said. "Since your quirk is similar to mine, would it be possible to replicate your signature move?"

"Well, yes but not completely. Lacquered Chain Prison takes advantage of the fact that my quirk is basically a tree. It branches off into multiple branches so that there would be no way an opponent could escape before they were overwhelmed. I can't say that your hair can't do the same but we can't have you getting split hairs, right?" Kamui chuckled at his own joke while Nagamasa gave him an amused stare. "Then might I request that we start working on my own version?"

"Sure thing, Judge Samson."

* * *

**Clown just wants to be a Normal Clown...**

* * *

"Aight, what y'all motherfuckers lookin' at?" The Grand Priest politely asked the people staring at Chifu. They looked away and the two continued on with their patrols. "C'mon, my motherfuckin' priest, I don't mind."

"Clearly ya do mind, motherfucker."

"Well, I'm not gonna go bitch-ass on them, ya know? It's not like I let their judging stares get to me. I'm-"

"Ahhh monster!" Chifu heard a group of kids yell. She looked at their direction and they let out a panicked sound before running away. She sighed, not feeling too great about that. "Oh c'mon, we're scarier than you, Chifu."

"Those motherfuckin' kids say otherwise, my Grand Motherfuckin' Priest." Chifu was feeling a lot more down than usual. She really wants people to smile since she IS a clown but all she ever does is scare people without meaning to. She felt like she could cry again.

"H-Hey, m-miss." She heard a voice. She looked all over the place until the Grand Priest pointed down. Chifu looked down to see a little girl, tugging at her hero suit. "Y-yeah, sweetie?" The gentle clown asked. The girl didn't say anything and only touched her hands, rubbing it.

"It's soft. And fluffy too." The girl said as she continued to rubbed Chifu's hand. "It's mostly hair and sh- stuff."

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"S-Sure!" Chifu would admit that she's being too excited but the kid seems happy when she lifted her up and let the kid sit on her shoulder. They started walking along the road while Chifu and the little girl sings some nursery rhymes. The Grand Priest couldn't be any prouder and happier for his apprentice and surrogate daughter.

* * *

**A Wolf and A Rat's Game of Chess...**

* * *

"I believe you know why I called you here, old friend. Check." Nezu said as he moved the queen. He was currently playing chess with Kenshi, his friend and technically intern. The wolf countered by moving the bishop in front of the king. "Frankly, I have a clue of why. This is regarding the attack on your school a few weeks ago, am I correct?"

Nedzu nodded while moving the rook beside Kenshi's bishop. Kenshi moved the king away. Nedzu withheld from using the queen to eat the bishop, knowing full well that it was a trap. "Not falling for it again, Nezu?"

"Not once have I ever did so, Kenshi."

"Back to business, judging from that _creature, _he's back?"

"Yes, only two men are capable of doing this. All For One, and Doctor Tsubasa also known as: Tamago Otoko. We both know what that Doctor did to us." Nezu said while smiling but there was no hiding the venom and anger in his voice. Kenshi growled in annoyance before calming himself down. "Ah yes, I hope he does not forget the gift I gave him as we escaped."

"Haha! I still remembered when you bit him in the gluteus maximus. What laugh we had before we went our separate ways. UA found me while you found yourself a mate. You must have two generations of descendants now, have you?"

"Yes, though they might not be quirked like me. I prefer it that way."

"True. It would be best if you sent a message to your superiors at the school that you are attending." Nezu moved his bishop near Kenshi's king. The wolf countered with a mere pawn. "What would that message be, friend?"

"That UA would like to collaborate with Shiketsu on a one-week training camp for only the first years. From what I have seen, your class, Class 1C, exhibited a far faster growth than our first years in this school. Perhaps my students could see you and your classmates as role models." Nezu proposed the idea to Kenshi. The wolf nodded, "I'll be sure to bring this message to my superiors but I can not guarantee a collaboration. I shall vouch for it though."

"Thank you, Kenshi. Also, checkmate." Nezu finally hatched his master plan upon Kenshi. The wolf failed to notice Nezu's pawn making it to the very end, making his friend gain another queen and trapping the wolf's king. The wolf gawked in shock before howling in laughter. "WAHAHAHAHA! Good game, I do say!"

"You were the only one that kept me on my paws, Kenshi."

"No need to be humble. Savour in your victory, friend! However, I do have to warn you of someone that could potentially outsmart you." Kenshi warned Nezu. The Principal of UA raised his eyebrow in genuine curiosity. "Who might that be?"

"I trust that you've heard of Izuku Midoriya?"

"All Might's successor. When have you figured it out?"

"He's bad at lying when it came to his quirk. That and the subtle way I saw him admire All Might. The boy has potential to outsmart you, in his own way."

"What method might that be?"

"He is never predictable. In combat, his plans fluctuate so often that you can never tell which is part of it and which is improvised. This is just him in his first year. To think he learned all of this from his best friend as well and then improving it!" Kenshi boasted at Nezu, who chuckled in excitement. "Sadness flows through me when he already wanted to go for Shiketsu instead of UA. Well, what's done is done. We just need to adjust to it."

"Easier said than done, but where's the fun in easy methods?"

* * *

**The Siblings...**

* * *

"You already learned most of what I can do since you watched me fight on TV and I pretty much lectured you about everything this job does." Tatsumaki listed off her to-do list during her brother's internship. If she's being honest, she just wants someone to work with from time to time. Those times with Hawks were totally a coincidence and nothing else.

"Pretty much. It's the end of the week. I'll be going with Auntie Ryuko next week." Izuku said while sipping a drink from his coffee. They were hanging out on the rooftop, on the lookout for trouble but they were mostly resting right now. Izuku made a full-recovery thanks to a surprise visit from Recovery Girl and Seiji. Izuku was delighted when he saw a new development in Seiji's quirk and offered his help and some ideas for his classmate. Seiji politely declined and opted to find out more for himself before asking Izuku for advice. Now that made him proud.

"It's been one hell of a week, so promise me this. Don't you dare do anything stupid next week." He turned around to see his sister's eyes glowing light green threateningly. Camie always told him that Tasumaki, his, and Fubuki's eyes glow when they were using their quirk or when they were trying to scare someone. He hasn't seen her this angry since that one time she called Best Jeanist a 'Holier-than-thou sack of liquid cow shit laced with animal STD's', whatever that meant. Case in point, he got the message.

* * *

**Burst Damage is a Great Name...**

* * *

"**Reaching Infinity: Uravity**" Ochaco held the board with her hero name on it. It instantly got Midnight's approval.

"Alright, all we have left is…Bakugou's hero name." The heroine announced in a very down manner. Bakugou scoffed for a millisecond before staring at the hero name he wrote. _"She's so bad with thinking of names."_

* * *

Bakugou thought back on the time him, Ibara, Yosetsu and Mineta hung out during the two-day break in the Botany Club greenhouse at UA. "I'm telling you, Shiozaki, Vine is not a great name. It's so generic." Yosetsu complained about Ibara's planned hero name. Mineta was nodding along with him.

"Of course, because Welder is a great hero name as well." Bakugou was not sure whether Ibara is trying to get under Yosetsu's skin or is being genuine. Maybe both. Either way, he's not having this. He got plants to water. "Both of you shut the fuck up and who the fuck invited the Welder guy?"

"I did." Mineta raised his hand, not really fearing Bakugou, much to the latter's annoyance. It's still something he can respect though. "Yeah, well, whatever. Just shut up."

"Ara ara~ Has Bakugou mellowed out a bit?"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE ARA ARA ON ME WHEN YOU GOT A SHITTY HERO NAME!" Bakugou snapped back but Ibara was unfazed of his outburst. "Well, it certainly is better than 'King Explosion Murder'."

"FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT THAT? YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S MAKE A BET! I GIVE YOU A BETTER NAME AND YOU GIVE ME A HERO NAME!"

_"Is that even a bet?"_ Mineta and Yosetsu thought while deadpanning at them. "Bet."

_"SHE AGREED TO IT?!"_

"Fine, I'll go first. Your fucking hero name is: **Dolorosa**!"

_"T-That's actually…!"_

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Ibara exclaimed happily, while her eyes sparkles and a shining, heavenly light appears behind her back. Bakugou looked away, a slight tinge of pink barely noticeable on his face as he kept his scowl. "Fine! Your hero name would be **The Bombing King: Burst Damage**!"

Mineta and Yosetsu sighed in disappointment when their friends had better hero names than them.

* * *

Bakugou showed his board to the class, not really caring how they would react.

"Not gonna lie, that's actually pretty good." One of his classmates admitted, making him smirk a little inside. _"Tch, all that's left now is choosing a goddamn internship._

* * *

_Omake_

* * *

"So uh, what's my fortune?" Mineta did not know why he visited a Fortune Teller right now but here he is, during his two day break. "Fortune? Bitch you gon die for the greater good."

"Shit."

* * *

**Seriously though, we really should be giving Mineta a little bit of a break. Hopefully he grows out of his creepy pervertedness in CANON and be more of a typical teenage pervert.**

**Bakugou: Preferable and less likely to annoy me. That and he mans the fuck up a little bit.**

**True. Anyway, like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	24. Internship Act II

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

"Trish?"

"Wankstain?" Izuku met Trish by the train on the way to Tokyo, where Ryukyu usually operated. They hit it off after entering the train. By hitting it off, it really means started arguing. The usual dynamic for these two. "O-Oh, ya bloody had to stop the train using the power of Tentacle Hentai?"

_"Did this bitch seriously call my quirk: 'Tentacle Hentai'?"_

_"Quiet down, Eugene."_

"Stop calling it 'Tentacle Hentai'. I get enough weird looks from passengers. I'm lucky they haven't revealed my name ye-"

"Hey! You're that kid who stopped that train!"

Izuku buried his face in his palms before taking a deep breath and turning to the guy who said it while trying his best to smile. "Yes, but I don't wann-"

"FUCK OFF, YA COW!" Trish beat him to it as she gave the guy a middle finger. The guy with the cow horns looked offended before walking away. "Thank you." Izuku whispered to Trish.

"Now ya owe me." Trish patted his head in an almost polite manner before her signature maniacal grin took the place of her kind smile. Izuku rolled his eyes. "Whatever, shorty."

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I DARE Y-"

"Excuse me, but please take your lover's quarrel after exiting the train." People have been complaining so much about their arguing that the train conductor had to intervene. It mostly worked. Izuku and Trish was too flustered by what the conductor said. They stayed quiet until they exited the train eventually. "The best thing that could happen to the both of us are frenemies."

"Deal." They put that memory back to their subconscious. The thought of them having a lovey-dovey relationship twists their faces in disgust. _"Besides, it's pretty obvious Camie is into him."_

* * *

Turns out, Mirko gave Trish the address to Ryukyu's agency. "Huh? So that stupid rabbit is a les-"

"Don't you dare call her stupid!"

"Oh right, you got a weird fetish for rabb-"

"I LIKE RABBITS! NO FETISH THERE!" Izuku yelled loudly gaining weird looks from passersby. He deflated a little and his angry look faltered. Trish snicked loud enough for him to here it and succeeded in annoying him. He grumbled an insult no mortal could understand. "Haha. Whatever ya say, Wankstain."

They entered the building. The receptionist, already knowing Izuku, quickly sent him over to the top floor, where his aunt's office resides. The moment they opened the door, he was met with an attack hug. "My little dragon! What did that clown do to you?! Are you missing a lung? Are your bones okay? Do you need a therapist?! I can't stand my favorite nephew being traumatized for life! I'm so sorry that I couldn't visit you, but the job's real busy and I can't find the time to!"

"I'm fine, Auntie Ryuko. I mostly need an adult and my older sister does not look like an adult." Izuku said as he tried and failed to break out of the hug. He looked at Trish, who was smirking at him, ready to throw more insults. He shook his head and pointed his thumb at his aunt before doing a slicing hand-sign at his neck. A fair warning to Trish on what would happen if she insults him in front of his Aunt. It was a good thing that the redhead got the message but kept her smirk.

"Is this my biggest fan that you keep talking about Ryuk-" Mirko was interrupted with Izuku suddenly being in front of her face with sparkling eyes and a smile. "C-Can you sign my page of you in my notebook?"

"Page of mine? Lemme see that." Mirko took the notebook out of his hands and her eyes widened by the very detailed analysis on her by her best friend's nephew. She shrugged before taking out a pen and signing it. "Thank you!"

"Hey, hey, Ryukyu. Is this the two interns you're talking about?" Izuku turned to see a blue-haired girl in a UA uniform. _"Is she a third-year?"_

He wasn't able to come to a conclusion before she went up to both his and Trish's face and shook their hands. "Hello, I'm Hadou Nejire! Nice to meet you! Do your eyes glow green like your sister's? How about you, do you always have curly hair and why are you so short? Why are both of you so short? How was your fight back there at the trai-"

"Nejire-chan, my nephew does not like getting asked what he considers unimportant questions." Ryukyu gently said but Nejire ignored her in favor of her curiosity. Judging by the nods on both Izuku and Trish's face, the curiosity is about to kill the cat. "-Didn't your mom kill someone in the ring? Aren't you the daughter of that disgraced Olympic archer? What's Shiketsu like? They allow you to customize your caps, right? Is Shiketsu like-"

Nejire was able to stop thanks to a double punch to the face by Izuku and Trish. They did not like getting asked too many unimportant questions, at all. Nejire hit the ground with a thud as they laid there, fainted. Ryukyu sighed and facepalmed herself. Mirko was busy chuckling in amusement. She totally would have done the same.

"SHUT UP!" They both exclaimed. "Huh, I guess Mirko's teaching you well."

"Yer not so bad yerself. Got some good aim right there." For once, they were not arguing. That was until they realized and it made them cringe a bit. Izuku felt his phone vibrate from his pocket and checked for anything.

* * *

_newtonsBane [NB] has started bothering procrastinatingWebhead [PW]_

NB: Iida took the train to Hosu.

PW: where the hero killer currently is

PW: shit

NB: Please don't do anything stupid.

PW: yeah well

PW: if i dont do anything stupid now

PW: iida would definitely do it for me and get killed

PW: thanks for the info

PW: ill take a look at him this week

NB: Stay safe!

_newtonsBane [NB] has stopped bothering procrastinatingWebhead [PW]_

* * *

"Uhh, Auntie Ryuko, can we stay at Hosu for the rest of the week?" Izuku faced his aunt, who tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Pweeaasseee?" He hated doing the puppy-dog eyes but he had to make sure that idiot Iida doesn't do anything stupid in Hosu. His aunt's questioning look was wiped away and replaced itself in an adoring smile. "Anything for my nephew!"

"That actually worked, wankstain?" Trish facepalmed at her own slip-up. Izuku facepalmed. Ryukyu suddenly glared at Trish with fire in her eyes. Mirko had an 'Oh shit' face on her before grabbing Trish and jumping out of the building via open window. Izuku backed away slowly while dragging the still unconscious Nejire as his aunt slowly turneds into a dragon. "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY NEPHEW?!"

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, runt." Rappa was gently slapping Murry, growing impatient as the smoking hero-in-training refuses to wake up. Gentle slaps turned into a bucket of ice cold water. The method worked as Murry jumped out of the bed, not having the best time in his life. "The hell? Seriously, Rappa?"

"Overhole called over. The Hero-Killer killed one of his men and it's apparently now our job to take that bastard on. That's fine with me. Least I get to fight someone strong." Rappa helped get Murry up while smirking, excited for the fight. Murry groaned in annoyance. He really hates working for him but it's the only thing stopping that sack of shit from killing his grandfather. Rappa patted his back. "Hey, ya don't have to go if you don't want to. That only means more fun for me."

At least he can count of Rappa's version of consolation as some sort of comfort. He got up and put on his jacket and his half-oni mask. He grabbed his Wakizashi and mini-uzi as well. After gearing up, he and Rappa headed out of their makeshift living quarters in an old, abandoned building and headed towards Hosu.

* * *

_"There he is…"_ It's been three days and Izuku finally encountered Iida walking alongside Manual. He noticed that the boy with a stick up his ass was more alert than usual. As if he's looking for something. Or someone. He asked his aunt permission to talk over to his friend and she agreed. He walked up to the student and waved. "Hey, Iida!"

"Ah, good morning, Midoriya." Iida was a bit more tense than usual with his greeting. The lack of karate chops is worrying. Izuku went straight to business as his smirk disappeared. "Don't."

He didn't give Iida time to reply as he walked back to Ryukyu. He made an 'I-got-my-eyes-on-you' gesture to Iida. There was a hard line across the speedster's mouth as he continued walking with Manual for a daily patrol. If Izuku was being honest, he would have also liked doing an internship with Manual. Frankly, because he can learn a few more tricks in controlling water. Maybe next time.

Working with his aunt is usually more annoying as her status at the top ten tends to get people getting near her. He really doesn't like having fans but now he does have some after that stunt he pulled last week. Good thing his annoyance isn't going to increase since Trish stayed at Tokyo with Mirko for her internship of the second week. Sometime last night, Camie told him about dealing with smugglers with his other friend, Tsuyu, who also interned for Selkie. Yeah, this might go just well enough.

* * *

Tomura was not having a good time. Maybe it's because he got stabbed in the shoulder by Stain. Maybe it's just Carlitos casually watching in amusement. Maybe it's because Stain hurt Kurogiri. Who knows?

"People like you are the worst. All you do is destroy what you don't like. Where's the conviction in that?" Man, if Tomura can call someone a hypocrite, it's definitely Stain. He grabbed the knife and it Decayed from Stain's hand. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. You don't like these so called 'Fake Heroes', so you kill them. Even if you think you're doing it for society, the very roots of this is just you also killing people you don't like. Face it, we're the same, Stain!"

The Hero-Killer growled at him but he held his ground. Carlitos was smiling curiously, eager to know what could happen. Kurogiri was sweating, worried for his surrogate son. After a few seconds of a stare off, Stain let out a huff before finally standing up. "You're wrong, fool. I have no business to do with fools like you. Put me back where you found me. The only reason I haven't killed you is because of the sick conviction you have for your goals. Know that you are lucky."

"Get rid of him, Kurogiri." Tomura gestured at Kurogiri and then pointing at Stain. The black mist surrounded the Hero-Killer and transported him back to where they found him. Carlitos kept his smile but his eyes told Tomura that the clown was a bit disappointed. "Why are you still here?"

"I think I found myself a new kid. Or apprentice. Just gonna stay here for awhile. Maybe disguise myself as that kid's therapist." Carlitos shrugged. Tomura raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. Even Sensei wasn't too keen on keeping his own son around. Tomura can't blame him. The clown was a complete lunatic. One time, Tomura entered Carlitos' room just in time to see him cutting a dead kid's head off. Apparently a birthday message to the boy's father. Why did Carlitos target the guy? The clown had no reason. He just thought it would be funny to do so. Even Tomura had standards on who to kill.

"Sensei, I got a request." The TV switched on by itself to reveal the true leader of the League of Villains. "What is it Tomura?"

"Three nomus. I'm thinking of seeing how those regular heroes can do against them. Bonus if they get killed trying." Tomura said. Sensei gave out a large hum of consideration before turning around. "Doctor Tsubasa, how many Nomus can you give out now?"

"Three, sir. The others are still developing." A voice came from off-screen. Tomura was still creeped out by the guy. "There you have it. Kurogiri, be sure to keep Tomura out of harm's way when you release those Nomus."

"As you command, Sensei." Kurogiri bowed slightly before the mist surrounded him. The clown waved them goodbye before going out on his own. Tomura responded with a middle finger as he disappeared into the black mist.

* * *

It was not going well. Three nomus suddenly appeared in the middle of Hosu and Izuku was not having any of it. Ryukyu told him to evacuate the civilians while she and Nejire deal with the nomus along with the local heroes. Good for him, he's not ready to deal with that again. He'll leave the slaying to the veterans. "This way! Stay calm and don't push each other or everyone dies."

"Hey! You're Iida's friend, right?" He saw Manual running towards him without Iida. _"Oh shit."_

_"Oh shit indeed, kid."_

_"Not now, Kira."_

"What happened?"

"I was busy shielding the civilians from that large monster thing and the moment I turned back, he was gone! I'm sorry that I have to put you through this but please find Iida!"

"Not your fault. That idiot is gonna get himself killed!" He turned around and shot out a string of nanomachines to the nearest building before launching himself and swinging away to find Iida. _"The hell are you doing, Iida? You think this will uncripple your brother?"_

"Ingenium was a great hero! I looked up to him! HE WAS MY BROTHER! YOU NEED TO DIE BY MY HANDS" Iida screamed at the Hero-Killer, who had his sword raised. "Wrong answer, fool."

Iida closed his eyes, not knowing how he could escape from certain death. It looked like his life was saved when he heard a familiar voice. "NOPE!"

He looked up to see Izuku kicking Stain right in the stomach. The Hero-Killer was surprised to feel himself get launched into a wall. Stain looked to see another teenager in a battle stance, wearing what seems like a hero costume. His eyes were glowing green and green sparks emanates around him. "Another child? Leave. This has nothing to do with you?"

"After all this time trying to find this jackass?" Izuku pointed at Iida. "No, I think I'll be forced to fight you. Iida, get up, take Native, run, and call for help. Doesn't matter who, just call for help."

"I-I… can't move. His q-quirk! It has something to do with paralyzing the target!" Iida struggled to speak against the paralyzation caused by Stain's quirk. "I h-have to b-be the one…who beats him! T-This has no-nothing to do w-with you."

"Fuck. No. If you're gonna die, it's not gonna be this way. Not like an idiot." Izuku kept arguing with Iida while keeping his eyes on Stain. If there's one more thing he learned from Gran Torino, it's that he always have to keep his eye on the target. Make sure that the person never leaves his sight. In his right hand, he sent out a distress call from his phone, alerting some of his classmates. They wondered what it was.

"I-It's none of y-your business, M-Mi-Mi-"

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi- Go fuck yourself. All Might taught us that meddling with some that isn't even our business is one of a hero's job. If meddling with your bullshit saves your life, so be it!" Izuku told Iida as he watched the Hero-Killer smiled. Stain was very pleased with what he heard from the boy but he had a job to do and no one except All Might is allowed to get in his way. "You've got my attention, child. Even then, the weaker one shall be culled in our clash. Are you ready to l-"

"Lose my life bla bla bla; heard it all before; get in line. There are already Nomus attacking the town and you're just another problem that needs to be dealt with."

"You seem confident in your abilities to beat me." Stain pointed his sword at Izuku. Against all odds, Izuku smiled. Nanomachines are surrounding his fists, making an improvised brass knuckles. "I'm more confident in my ability to delay the inevitable."

Izuku fired up One-For-All 15% on his whole body and charged at Stain. The Hero-Killer was almost hit but managed to dodge his drop kick, countering with his own kick. Izuku used his telekinesis to move the Hero-Killer's foot away from his face while he sent out a nanostring at Stain. It attached itself to the Hero-Killer's body while Izuku landed, before pulling. The Hero-Killer was dragged towards Izuku from the sheer strength of All Might's heir. Before he could meet his fist though, he swung his sword at the string, slicing it off.

The nanostrings attached to the Hero-Killer returned back to its owner. "How did you cut it?"

"Anti-Nanomachine Sword, boy. They sharpen to counter nanomachines. Your flimsy technology is no match to my speed, er-what is your hero name?"

"SpiderStorm."

"Very well, I shall remember to look out for you when I am finished here, boy." Stain was the first to disappear out of Izuku's sight. _"He's fast!"_

_"ON YOUR LEFT, KID!" _Kira warned him. He saw Stain throwing the knife at him and reacted as quick as he could.

Izuku quickly dodged to the right, but a knife managed to graze his cheek. He held it to see it bleeding a minor bit. Stain managed to catch the knife mid-air and licked Izuku's blood off of it. Izuku felt as if he suddenly lost control of his body. He plopped down as Stain landed next to him.

"Your mouth is vulgar but it's clear where your heart lies. You're worthy to be called a hero, SpiderStorm. Truly unfortunate that you were in my way, at this time. Grow, child, and maybe you shall become the next All Might." The Hero-Killer then faced the still paralyzed Iida and Native. "Now, witness as I sacrifice another fake for the betterment of this wretched society!"

Stain began walking towards Iida, against Izuku's protests. The boy with the engine legs glared at his brother's attacker with defiance. And fear. Stain raised his sword, ready to strike him down. "Begone, fake!"

"IIDAAA!"

**_SSSHHNNNGGGG!_**

"Thanks for sending that emergency broadcast, homie." Stain's serrated katana was blocked by a familiar wakizashi. Izuku turned his eyes toward his friend, Murry, who just made it in time. Murry whipped out his Uzi and started firing at the Hero-Killer point-blank. Stain unsheathed his off-hand sword and sliced all the rubber bullets in half. "Fool! You can't possibly think bullets can work on me!"

"Aw man. But," A hulking figure appeared behind Murry. The man had a plague mask on his face and the only thing visible was his light-red hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants, with a butt cape, much like Nana's. His own knuckles covered in a modified brass knuckles. "I bet Rappa can!"

The man named 'Rappa' sent a fist down and buried deep unto Stain's stomach, making the Hero-Killer recoil and sending the man back at the walls, leaving cracks. "Aw man! He survived! Got a feeling this is gonna be a fun fight, runt. Take the hero and the two other kids with you and run. I'll take him on alone."

"I ain't leaving you, Rappa, and I sure as hell can't lift all three." Murry readied his wakizashi again on his left hand while aimed his Uzi at Stain with his right hand. Rappa got on a battle stance similar to those that fight from Illegal Underground Matches. Izuku had a feeling that whoever Murry is interning for, they're not an actual hero. He's not gonna bother complaining. Whatever helps.

"Murry! Don't let him lick your blood!" Izuku yelled at his friend. "Gotcha!" He heard a response.

"W-Who are you people?"

"Midoribro's friend, Mokemuri Chisa. You can call me Murry and I am a certified G and a sturdified guy and ya better remember that. This guy right here? He's the muscle. His name is Rappa and he's 7 foot tall and don't ya forget it. Bada Bing. Bada Bang. Most gangsta heroes in the block. How ya doin?"

"This had nothing to do with you! Stain is my responsibility!" Iida tried to argue with Murry but the smoker ain't having it. He took out a cigarette and smoked it very quickly until it ran out. "Nah, Stain's got somethin' to do with us, too. Besides, me and Rappa can't just leave ya here to die."

"That, and Stain looks like he can fight. Too bad he needs those shitty knives." Rappa said as he rushed towards Stain, who recovered in the nick of time and jumped upwards. He pointed his sword down at Rappa, in an attempt to stab him in the back, like he did with Tensei, but he was yet again interrupted by a barrage of rubber bullets. Rappa looked up and did an uppercut. Stain dodged the uppercut and used its momentum to jump off and aim his word at Murry.

It looked like Murry was about to be stabbed, up until he turned himself to smoke, surprising Stain. Rappa passed through Murry's smoke form and did a ground pound. Stain jumped just in time as Rappa's ground pound left a small crater on the ground.

* * *

**Rappa Kendo**

**Quirk: Strong Arms**

**Forged Hero Name: Ora-don**

**He can rotate and move his shoulders at a fast rate and high power output, allowing him to make a create a rush of powerful punches toward his opponents. Powerful enough to shatter even solid steel to pieces.**

**He got a forged hero license that Overhaul bought to use him to spy on the heroes for any activities against him. Of course, this has backfired on Overhaul without him knowing, as Rappa is leaving out clues to the smart guys about Overhaul's plans. Particularly All Might's former sidekick.**

* * *

Stain, this time aimed for Murry, who ran out of smoke to use as fuel. The Shiketsu tried block it as Stain went and slashed with his sword. The Hero-Killer slashed through Murry's wakizashi, chopping it in half, leaving him defenseless.

"OUT OF THE WAY, KID!" Rappa pushed Murry out of the way, receiving the slash at his back. The cut wasn't too deep to permanently damage his spine. "GAH!" Rappa cried out in pain.

Stain wasted no time and licked Rappa's blood on his blade. "You, I recognize you as not even a fake hero. Even then, it amuses me that you are far more heroic than this fake." He pointed at Iida. "I'll get rid of the cancer of society, starting with this Ingenium wannabe." He raised his sword again at Iida. Murry was too shocked at Rappa getting taken down.

_"Need to move!"_ Izuku suddenly realized that he can move again. He didn't waste any time to wonder why as he rushed at Stain and sent a flying roundhouse kick to the Hero-Killer's temple, sending him away from Iida and Rappa. "Murry, snap out of it! Rappa's gonna be fine!"

"R-Right. Thanks for the wake-up call, homie." Murry stood up, taking out more than ten cigarettes, putting them all in his mouth, and smoking them all up. "I'm all up and charged now, homie."

"I'll keep him close to me. He tries anything to counter me, fire at him. Don't let him close to everyone."

"How'd you get cured from your paralysis, homie?"

"T-that's impossible! He was the last one to be affected before Rappa! He should have moved last." The Hero, Native said, making Izuku think. He was filled with dread once he realized the possible mechanics.

"Amount of blood, or number of people, or blood types. Those are the three possible reasons." He held up three fingers to explain it. They heard Stain chuckle. "A future true hero but also a smart one! You continue to impress me. As a reward, you are correct about the blood types. O is the shortest length and B is the longest!"

"I got an O." Izuku said.

"AB here, homie."

"O, runt." Rappa said.

"A." Iida.

"Shit. Got a B." Native sighed in disappointment.

"Doesn't matter. We'll take him down!" Izuku fired up 15% One-For-All. _"I could use Blackwhip, but I can't control it now. I can't risk going out of control."_

He ran at Stain in a blinding speed. Stain swung his sword but Izuku activated Bullet-Time-Eyes 15%, making Stain go at a slow speed in his perspective. He quickly punched Stain's arm and grabbing the sword. His Bullet-Time ran out and he tossed the sword to Murry, who caught it.

"That thing can cut through Nanomachines! Use it wisely, dude!"

"Gotcha!" Stain tried to kicked him in the face with his spiked boot, but Murry fired another barrage of bullets at Stain. Meanwhile, Iida was still begging them to leave. "T-This has nothing to do with you!"

"ThIs HaS nOtHiNg To Do WiTh YoU!" Murry mockingly repeated. "So what? You're no better than us since you went after that lunatic yourself! You know, the same lunatic that crippled your brother. What chances you have against him?! Ya want Izuku and I to leave? Stand up, homie!"

Out of quite possibly convenience, Iida was able to stand up again. "Y-You're right. I must change. I WILL change. I am a-"

"YOU?! CHANGE?! HA! I'VE SEEN EVOLUTION HAPPEN SOONER THAN FAKES LIKE YOURSELVES CHANGING FOR THE BETTER! IT'S BEST THAT I DEAL WITH YOU NOW THAT ALLOW YOU TO DO ANY MORE DAMAGE TO THIS DAMNED SOCIETY!" Stain screamed at Iida while trying to slash Izuku's chest with his off-hand sword. Izuku does not care what Iida was thinking at this point. Sure, it sounds selfish, but at least he's not risking his life for some petty revenge like a certain hypocritical idiot.

"I'M MORE THAN RIGHT, ASSHOLE! I 30% AGREE WITH STAIN!" Izuku yelled while counterpunching Stain in the gut. Iida was surprised but shook it off. Rappa was also starting move again. Smoke came out of Murry's mouth and transferred itself to his hands, he shaped it into a ball and threw it at Stain.

The Hero-Killer saw Murry's attack coming and slashed the smoke ball in half with his off-hand sword, creating a field of smoke that blocked Murry's vision. "Making it impossible for you to see your opponent? Fool!" Stain jumped out of the smoke field above Murry, ready to strike.

"I CAN SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU, STAIN!" The Hero-Killer turned around to see Izuku aiming at him with his finger, in a finger-gun sign. Izuku didn't give him time to figure it out as he sent an Air Cannon point-blank at Stain's face, sending him towards Murry. "I GOT MY STYLE!"

Murry fired another barrage of rubber bullets at Stain, who was sent towards him before slashing the Hero-Killer's chest with his own weapon. "I GOT YOUR SWORD!"

"RECIPRO BURST! I GOT MY LEGS!" Iida yelled from behind Murry before running towards Stain, delivering a devastating roundhouse kick at the Hero-Killer's face, sending Stain away. The Hero-Killer flew back but was caught by the back of his head and was forced to turn around by said hand, by a familiar giant figure. Rappa was smirking at him while he readied his fists. "And I got my fists. ORA!"

The punch was supposed to send Stain away but something was sending him back to Rappa. "I can manipulate the air with my quirk and send you back to Rappa. Go wild but don't kill him!" Izuku said while motioning the wind to send Stain back to Rappa.

"No promises." Rappa was very thankful at his protege's friend as he sent another fist to the Hero-Killer, and another, and another. "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Rappa finished off his combo by punching Stain by punching him into the ground, leaving a crater upon impact. Izuku walked over to check any pulse from Stain and was slightly relieved that he was alive. He sighed in relief as he came out from the most intense 10 minutes of his life alive and then he turned around to deck Iida really hard in the face with 2% One-For-All.

"I…deserve that." Iida, not bothering to turn his had back. His shoulder was bleeding from the stab Stain gave him. Izuku muttered about him being an idiot and a little bitch before walking over to Stain and tying him up.

"Oi, Murry's classmate." Izuku turned around when Rappa called to him. He could see blood dripping from Rappa's back but it looked like the man wasn't too concerned about it. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at him before Rappa gave him the finger guns. "You're pretty good."

Izuku and Murry simultaneously rolled their eyes before Murry looked at his broken Wakizashi. A hundred thousand layers created from multiple folds, broken into two pieces. He felt like he's gonna cry. He had a very intimate relationship with that Wakizashi. Clearly, Stain's serrated Katana is superior to his own sword. He walked over and took the sword's scabbard from Stain. "Yoink. I'm keeping this sword, homie."

"You can't-" Iida tried to lecture Murry but Izuku was quick enough to forcefully keep Iida's mouth shut with his telekinesis. "Do you even remembered what you pulled tonight? You broke the very rules and laws you preached about like you're exempted from it and now you think you get a say on whether Murry keeps the sword or not? Shut up, hypocrite."

"Woah there, homie. You don't think you're goin' too far with that?" Murry raised his hands up at Izuku, a little worried about the other guy. Izuku thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. You want them to know how bad they fucked up, you definitely don't sugarcoat anything about telling them how much they fucked up."

"HA! I like this kid." Rappa pointed at Izuku while looking at Murry. "You know I can move now, right? Can you put me down, please?" Native deadpanned while he was on Rappa's shoulder. Rappa put him down while apologizing. They all walked out the alleyway only to encounter another problem.

"IZUKU!" Ryukyu exclaimed as she delivered a diving kick at Izuku's stomach. He was already feeling a lot of strain and a lot of pain from a prolonged use of One-For-All. He also got migraines from overusing his telekinesis and Bullet-Time-Eyes while fighting Stain. It took everything he currently had and a couple other guys to even beat Stain. "YOU BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO TO ESCORT THE CIVILIANS AWAY FROM THE MONSTERS NOT HUNT DOWN A SERIAL KILLER!"

From behind Ryukyu, Izuku saw Nejire whistling innocently. He had this feeling that she's internally happy that he's in trouble. He can't trust this girl one bit after she asked too many unimportant and annoying questions to make him snap at her back then. "Ryukyu, it seems you have found your intern."

_"Oh great, Endeavor."_ He got a lot of respect for Endeavor for doing his job very well but the guy seriously needs to lighten up. Everyone except his fans sees him as an asshole. The way Todoroki talked about him was quite alarming though. Is it really child abuse if they're training their child to toughen up and be stronger? Nope. Is it bad parenting to train your child too much that they never had a decent childhood and they grew up to be a miserable little bitch? Definitely. Is it spouse abuse to drive your wife to near insanity? Absolutely. Izuku saw Endeavor as a hero who does his job well but he's not a Hero with a capital 'H'. All Might was THE Hero. Another one of Stain's examples of a fake, if he could guess.

"Oh great, the Hero-Killer doesn't seem as strong as he looked when he's taken out by three interns and two pros."

"I believe you have it wrong, sir. I have made a severe and continuous lapse in my judgement and it resulted in these three being forced to save Native and I from the Hero-Killer." Iida bowed down in front of Izuku, Murry, and Rappa.

"Even if you're genuinely sorry, that won't help your case, hypocrite."

"I-I advise you to stop calling me that."

"No."

"Ugh, you can tell me what happened later, Izuku. Nejire can take you back to that hotel we stayed in while Endeavor and I search for that last Nomu." Ryukyu sighed, angry at her nephew for fighting the Hero-Killer but also relieved that he survived. She thought too soon though when something suddenly snatched Izuku off the ground. "The hell?!"

"It's the winged Nomu!" Nejire pointed at the monster that just took Izuku away.

"That damned thing!" Endeavor hissed. He was frustrated that he can't just blast it with his flames, seeing as how it took a hostage. Stain had other ideas. With a hidden blade, he broke the rope that tied him up, and licked the blood of the Nomu that was on a hero's face. "You fakes can't even do anything!" He growled as he jumped high up the air and stabbed the paralyzed Nomu's brain, killing it instantly. He then grabbed Izuku and landed, before placing him down gently on the ground.

**"FAKES! ALL OF YOU!"** The killing aura coming from Stain was so intense that it made even Endeavor and Rappa back away in fear. **"ALL OF YOU WILL BE PURGED! SOCIETY MUST BE PURIFIED WITH YOUR BLOOD! I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD AND GIVE RISE TO THE TRUE HEROES! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN STOP ME! ALL MIGHT!"**

And with that, Stain had stopped talking entirely. "He…He passed out." Endeavor said with contempt. The Hero-Killer passed out while standing up. Izuku, who was faced with the aura point-blank, stared at the Hero-Killer before vomiting and passing out.

"Okay, he had a hidden blade. He doesn't need that hidden blade, right? I'm totally taking that hidden blade."

"Not now, Murry." Even Rappa had to tell Murry to shut up.

"Sorry."

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Current Hero Rankings:**

**1\. All Might**

**2\. Endeavor**

**3\. Hawks**

**4\. Tornado**

**5\. Best Jeanist**

**6\. Mirko**

**7\. Crust**

**8\. Edgeshot**

**9\. Ryukyu**

**10\. Gang Orca**

* * *

**Bakugou: So you filled all that in with One Chapter.**

**I'm not exactly known for writing a good fight. Nor writing at all. Maybe it's the shit I could pull but eh, I have fun writing these. On the Christmas break now so Chapters can get written easily. Already did the Christmas Special on Izuku Quartet anyway.**

**Bakugou: Yeah, that shit. You had to put us up against Australian Santa Claus, don't ya.**

**Yep.**

**Bakugou: No matter what, fuck you for making us do that shit.**

**Sorry I'm not sorry.**

**Bakugou: What happens with Glasses now?**

**Well, as of this chapter, Izuku ends his friendship with Iida. But it'll turn out fine. Probably.**

**Bakugou: Izuku complains about little bitch but he's being a petty little bitch right now, ain't he?**

**Yeah, he kinda is. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	25. The Camiesode

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

Camie gets what she wants. What she wants right now is to cuddle that cute frog girl and now she is. "You're so freakin' cuuuutttee!" She was sent to fetch the intern at the train station.

"Kero." Tsuyu croaked with mild concern. She interned for Selkie since he was a water specialist but she didn't expect a Shiketsu Super-Spy to be interning as well. "Name's Camie Utsushimi. You?"

Tsuyu croaked in excitement when she realized that this was Izuku's best friend that he was talking about. "Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu."

"Camie!" Ochaco called out while waving at them. "Who you, fam?"

"Ochaco Uraraka!"

"Holy shit, you're one of the few people he wasn't annoyed at."

"...Thanks?"

"That means you're his friend. That's how he calls his friends." Camie explained to Ochaco. She figured that Ochaco would be a little bit of an airhead but she knew better than to treat someone like an idiot. They both hugged and she got to meet the rest of Class 1A.

"Are you the idiot he likes to complain about?" Camie asked Kaminari, who was caught off guard by the question. "W-What? And here I was about to ask you out."

"Ask me out? Pssh, I got standards, ya know." That saddened Kaminari but made everybody else laugh with Camie. She's not too fond of guys like him.

"Oh, you must be the vice president he praises so highly! And you're his self-proclaimed rival!" She pointed at Shoji and Momo next. Shoji nodded, and felt a bit flattered. Momo was a bit confused on why someone as powerful as Izuku consider her a rival.

"And you…" For the first time, they heard a lot of venom coming out of Camie's voice when she smacked Bakugou in the back of the head. They backed a bit but was still slightly protective of Camie in fear of Bakugou lashing out. To their surprise, he didn't even react nor care about getting smacked. He seemed like he's deep in thought.

* * *

_Right before the internships start…_

* * *

"Are you aware of why I called you here?" Aizawa asked Bakugou. The teacher called Bakugou to his private office, intending to give Bakugou something different and more of a sanction for his past deeds. It seems his interactions with Ibara has mellowed him out for a bit but not enough. He still had issues with his anger and still had violent episodes every now and then. "Just be done with it."

_"Did he seriously think I'll expel him now? Bah. Such irrational thinking."_ Aizawa shook his head before he started talking.

"You won't be interning for a hero." The was enough to elicit a reaction from Bakugou, whose eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He didn't get an answer nor does he have to. He continued with his explanation, "You will be working as a lone bodyguard for one week."

"That's all?"

"For a child, actually. A quirkless child. About nine years old, to be exact." Not exactly what Bakugou was expecting but he can deal with this. It's just one week. He could learn on his own from this. He doesn't need a hero to teach him.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

* * *

"Utsushimi."

"Huh, what?" She turned around to see a hottie with a burn mark on his face. "Oh, are you the crybaby Izubro was talking about?"

"...Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows while everyone just gawked at how she described Todoroki. "Okay, so the thing is, just hear me out here, but Izubro just said something about some freakin' half shit half crybaby guy who lost at the first event of the Sports Fest, yeah? So, you was like, rekt by Bakugou and the midget apparently, and we both laughed about it. He kinda called you a pussy because you can't use your left side because of petty daddy issues or some shit like that. What daddy issues? You got a sugar daddy inching in there somewhere? Ya need me to report some deeply gay sexual non-concensual bullshit with a sugar daddy paying for your attendance at UA? Is that it? I don't even know wha-"

"Shut your mouth, woman. You know nothing."

"Says the guy who said he was going to win, only to lose at the first event. Check yourself before you rekt yourself, fam. You're not as lit as you think you are and you're not really that much of a problem fighting against. Even Pepe put up a much better fight than you. I mean, you was like, blink and then you lost. I mean, why hold back for some petty shit? Izubro said something about giving you a matching scar when you meet again or some shit like that? Lik-"

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, I implore you to take Tsu and head towards your internships, okay?" Shoji has been officially promoted as a peacekeeper within the class. Seeing as how tensions have been high lately between Bakugou and Todoroki, it was expected that some HAD to make sure these two don't end up fighting. Shoji took up the chance to make sure Todoroki does not do anything he'll regret and he left Bakugou to that plant lady from the other class and Mineta. Momo was already busy with paperwork so it's left to Shoji to do most of the peacekeeping. Besides, she already left via limo to Uwabami.

"Aight, yeah, I think I did say too much. He's probably gonna go after Izubro now that I think about it since my best bro really loves to diss people. Not much of a problem. He talks shit but he can definitely back it up. I-"

"Let's go. Kero." Tsuyu grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the train. They sat down and chatted to kill some time.

"I always so what's on my mind, kero."

"Okay?"

"Are you and Izuku dating?" She said bluntly, making Camie panic a bit. "Nah, nah shit, nah. We ain't datin'. He's my best friend and I constantly annoy him."

"But from the looks of it, he never pushed you away, kero." That makes sense but it's not like Izubro did anything to avoid her. In fact, he told her to leave him alone in a sarcastic manner. Or is he? _"Shit I am getting so freaking confusion'd right now."_

"Camie?"

"Look, how about we just stop it right here, aight fam? Aw man I should have brought you in with the Camiero."

"Camiero?"

"Chevy Camaro 1969. Really old car, about a hundred years old I think? We picked it up from the junkyard and Izubro's dad did some magic. Not supposed to drift but it can." She explained the in and outs of the Camaro. The car itself was a combination of dark purple and black with some smoking design on the side. Camie loved that car so much that Hisashi just had to get her a driver's license. "You really like that car, kero."

"It was the first thing Izubro and I worked on together. Ayy, looks like it's our stop. Back at it again in the Mie Prefecture. C'mon let's get you to the harbor!" She grabbed her frog friend's hand and lead her to Selkie's boat.

* * *

A few warm-ups before going out to sea is always a nice thing to do. Sirius gave Tsu the basics of what they'll be doing, whether it's scrubbing the deck or going on a look out. Nothing much really happened last week but Camie had a feeling that something might be up. A few talks about hero work not really being as what it was hyped to be. Not that she really cared. Hero work is still fun either way with helping a few guys in the shadows like a ninja and she gets to do cool stunts to go along with it.

"Tsu- uh, what's your hero name, by the way?"

"Froppy."

"Froppy, tell the cap we got somethin' up there with some weird ass ship." Camie told Tsu. She obliged and went over to Selkie, who was already trying to communicate with the ship. "I repeat, this is Selkie speaking, state your business, over."

"bzztt… we're uhhh, what should I tell him? OI! QUIET DOWN THERE OR WE'LL GIVE YOU HELL! Wait, the thing's on? Shit…bzztt"

Selkie put the radio communicator down just in time for Camie to get inside the Captain's quarters with everybody else. "And that kids, is why, you should always know how these things work. Looks like you WILL get to see some action this week. Maybe even join in. Let's do our best, guys!"

Selkie tried again to make a cute face. That made Sirius drool, Camie cringe, and Tsu… well she kept a blank face. _"Those muscles don't work with his attempt at cuteness…"_

_"Yep, not the best- wait, does this mean Sirius is a furry?"_

_"So cute…"_

Sirius got the ship close enough to the boat to help Selkie and his sidekicks get up. "Do we get to join in, Cap?"

"No, stay here and make sure that there aren't any runners. You, Froppy, and Sirius are on cleanup duty."

"Cleanup duty?"

"Take care of anyone who could get away, Fropps." Camie explained to her. She's not really too keen on staying put while Selkie takes care of it but eh, internships are boring. The three waited for five minutes and it's starting to get a little too tense. "Selkie should have dealt with them right now…"

"I dunno, fam. Maybe he's taking his-"

***SPLASH***

"What was that? Kero." Froppy was quickly shushed by Sirius, who held her ear as if she's listening in on something. Camie grabbed her binoculars and looked around the ship only to see another boat sailing away. "There!"

"The Captain walked into a trap and it looked like the smugglers getting away. So, who's up for some cleanup duty?" Froppy and Camie raised their arms. Sirius quickly manned the boat, ready to pursue the escaping criminals. Camie was excited but shaking hard. Froppy still had a blank look on her face. "Hehehehe, looks like it's our lucky day, fam."

"Ms. Illusions, you're shaking." Froppy pointed it out. She looked at the frog as if she had seen some fucked up hentai. "Me? Nah. I ain't."

"It's okay to be nervous, Ms. Illusions." Sirius said from the deck. Camie kept a watchful eye on the boat they're following from a distance as it docked near the Twin Rocks. They lowered their own anchor a few meters away from the rock formation. Camie had to ride on Froppy's back since her suit isn't all that great with water. They climbed the rock to spy on the smugglers.

"Alright, we found them." Sirius halted the two of them on top of the rock. They observed the villains down there. They identified one as the notorious thug, Innsmouth and his two goons. Usually known for ambushing cargo ships and escaping before anyone had the time to react, they found them now. His quirk, Octopus allows him to do anything an octopus can, from ink bombs to a super high intelligence, which can be a nuisance.

"This is a bit of a problem, kero."

"Yeah, no shit. Looks like w-we have to wait for S-Selkie." Camie stammered a bit on the last word when realization dawns in. "Fam, I got some mad lit plan."

"You're shaking, Camie."

"Don't worry about it, fam."

* * *

"We got away from that real quick, big bro!" The squiddles said to Innsmouth. The villain was drinking some beer after another heist well done. "Yeah, well we better rest up here. No way they're gonna find us at-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- oof." Camie's wrist-shot grapple hook failed on her as she dropped down on the smuggler's boat. The three villain siblings gawked at her for a moment before shaking off their shock. "OI, WHO'RE YOU?!"

"I'm uh, well, this is awkward…SIRIUS! NOW!" Sirius tried to go for a dropkick but she was instantly grabbed by Innsmouth's tentacle and slammed down the deck. "…Is that the best ambush you got?"

"Nope. Froppy, now!" Froppy went in but was shot by Innsmouth's ink and slammed down the deck again with his tentacles. "Kero!" Froppy grunted in pain.

"Ah piss."

"Is that the best you got, bitch?"

The radio on Sirius' ear buzzed in just in time. "bzztt… Sirius, I got out of the trap, I'm on my way…bzztt." Innsmouth laughed. He grabbed Sirius' earpiece and tossed it at Camie, who caught it.

"Tell him that you couldn't find us and maybe we'll let you go."

"Ms. Illusions, don't worry about us. Tell him where we are!" Sirius yelled at her. She's not really too good on decision making. "If you tell him, I got plenty of time to catch you and play with all three of you."

_"...Ew. Fuck it."_

"Twin Rocks, Cap." She announced at the earpiece before using her grapple hooks again to evade Innsmouth's tentacles. She latched on to the Twin Rocks while trying to evade the villain's tentacle. It proved to be in bane as she slipped and let the appendage grasp her by the ankle and forcefully pull her down to Innsmouth's ship.

"I'm gonna have some fun with all three of you." He chuckled darkly. Camie held up her hands in a pause.

"Hol' up. Woah, shit, hol' up. Hol' up! First of all, the very next thing you're gonna say is: 'What makes you think I'll let you go, huh?!'. Am I right?"

"What makes you think I'll let you go, huh?! Wait… huh?!" Insmouth tightened his grip as sweat began to form on his face. _"H-How did this bitch? No, it doesn't matter."_

"Next thing you'll be wondering, where are your siblings?" Camie asked him, making him look around, realizing that they are no longer there."W-WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Nervousness simmered out of Camie as she shook her head and snapped her fingers. The glamour around them dissipated with Sirius and Froppy by her side. Innsmouth look down, only to see that it was his siblings caught in his tentacles, unconscious. "W-What did you do?"

"Pulled a fast one on ya! What are ya gonna do now? Dab on us? Selkie's on his way."

"Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU-" He didn't have time to finish as the grappling hook rope latched itself onto him.

"What you said about having fun with the three of us? Nope. Hecc that. Not going tentacle hentai up in this bitch. Dude, I watch porn. I watch hentai. I even used my illusions to watch porn of me and my crush."

"What?"

"Kero?" Yeah, Camie might have let that last one slip. She's definitely not proud of that. She sighed and continued anyway. "Totally creepy, but eh, I don't brag about it. But you know what? Fuck tentacle hentai. Froppy, do the thing!" She posed while Tsu jumped on Innsmouth and proceeded to kick him multiple times.

"Kerorororororororororororororororororororororo! KERO!" The final kick sent Innsmouth flying into the air, just in time for Selkie to jump out of the sea. "DORA!" The hero grabbed the villain by the face and slammed him back to the ship.

"Sirius! Tie him up."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ms. Illusions!" She pointed at Camie. She knows where this is going. Sirius looked like she was about to take responsibility for it.

"What you did…" He glared at her. She really wanted to hug Tsu right now. Or Izubro but he's busy in Hosu- _"Shit he's going after the Hero Killer."_

"Good job!" He tried to make a cute face again. Camie gaped at him for a while before resting her face on her palm. "BUT! An intern like you really shouldn't be exposed to danger this early and you acted taking risk assesment! In the end, however, you managed to fool the villain and give me their location!"

Well she didn't expect to be praised too but she'll take it. "You'll be a good hero someday but you also need to know your limits. You're lucky that the villain doesn't know what your quirk is since he would have countered it. As punishment, you're on deck scrubbing duty for the rest of the week BUT, Sirius and I get to treat you to lunch and dinner for the rest of the week too."

"...Fair trade."

* * *

"And so that's how I saved the day with Tsuyu!" Camie looked proud of herself. She was done with telling Izuku about her internship weeks. He was not amused. "Oi, don't look at me like that, Izubro! You went after a fuckin' serial killer."

…

…

"Fair enough."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

_The part that Camie didn't tell to Izuku OMAKE_

* * *

Innsmouth was soon taken in by the police. "Good job, Selkie. He's been giving us trouble for months."

"Glad to help, officer."

"Ha, now that's over... HOLY SHIT!" Camie sat herself down on the ground which concerned Froppy, Selkie, and Sirius. "I thought we were gonna get fucked by those tentacles, man! Seriously, like omfg. It almost happened. It almost freakin' happened. I'm so sorry Tsu! I failed as a goddamn friend and intern."

"Calm down, Camie. Please, kero."

"Camie. Camie. Look at me. Did we get assaulted by him?"

"N-No, but he could have! He seriously could have! I mean just. Jegus! What was I thinking?! I put all three of us in danger and I managed to talk you into it! I'm a sack of shit."

"Camie, please, calm down." Tsu patted her friend's head, not wanting her to worry. She had to remove her Shiketsu hat since it's not really helping her calm down for some reason. "A-And, I had this feeling that Izubro is gonna go after Stain in Hosu! That fucking a-asshole!"

"Izuku will be fine, Camie. He won't do that."

"He's gonna, he's gonna do it. It's so him! He wouldn't go to Hosu for no reason! I-I need to g-get there."

"OI!" One word from Selkie was enough to let them quiet down. "Whoever this friend of yours, you just have to trust him, Ms. Illusions. That's part of being a hero. Trusting your allies. Now, calm down, and don't worry too much about it. I've heard about him and from the looks of it, he could give the Hero-Killer the run for his money. I need you to calm down, okay? Okay?" Selkie made a cute face while saying the last word. Everyone cringed this time since that was a totally inappropriate time.

"R-Right. Yeah, I just gotta believe in him. I-I... I don't want him to die, man." She's taking deep breaths now and she's trying not to break down crying. It took a while for her to calm down. When she finally did, Selkie sent her to the apartment he rented for her and Tsu to let her rest for the day. _"I'm totally not gonna tell him about this part..."_

* * *

**AND THERE YOU GO! THE CAMIESODE!**

**Bakugou: Camiesode?**

**Camie's side of the internships. **

**Bakugou: AND YOU MADE HER BREAK DOWN?!**

**Sorry about that, bro.**

**Bakugou: YOU MOTHERFU-**

**Next up is your side of the internship. It's... well, I don't know if it's gonna end well.**

**Bakugou: Fuck off.**

**Anyway, like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	26. Katsuki Bakugou: Origin

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

**This is not a Katsuki Bakugou Redemption Arc.**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me." Bakugou facepalmed himself after seeing the kid. He had his black hair slicked back like a chump. His skin was pale and so were his grey eyes. The kid was wearing what looked like a casual business attire and seemed tall for a kid. He's currently playing on a console. Every part of him spells 'brat'. The kid gave him a dismissive look, a judging stare, and an indifferent snort in the span of three seconds. This is his punishment now. Maybe he'll be a good person for once to make this stop. "He's the quirkless son of a rich business man. The kid's name is Shinda Kinjitsu. You'll be in charge of him for the week."

"When are we going?" The kid asked impatiently. Bakugou grind his teeth in annoyance of the brat in front of him. _"The kid's probably a pussy when I threaten him."_

"Oi, shut up, kid."

"If you plan to kill me, just make it quick or something." Okay, something was really wrong with this kid. Never before has he been astounded by the sheer bullshittery of the situation, let alone a situation caused by someone he really shouldn't care too much about. This kid is just another job, but damn they are too young to be suicidal.

"Other than that, I expect this kid to still be safe by the end of the week. Do not fail me, Bakugou." Aizawa glared at him as a warning of him ever trying anything to harm this kid. After a few seconds, his homeroom teacher left the room in the hotel, leaving Bakugou and Shinda alone. He looked at the stacks of consoles and video game cartridges laying all over the room. The kid was obviously a gamer. Hell, Shinda's even using his Switch right now.

He checked up the schedule Aizawa gave him for the kid's daily activities. He already got his breakfast, so now it's lunch time for him. "Oi, squirt, we're going out."

The kid responded by giving him a questioning look. Bakugou doesn't know why but he was sure this kid was condescending him. "What's with the stupid look, brat?"

"You sure you want us to go out, mister?"

"YEAH! I AM! SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" He exclaimed at the kid while forcefully grabbing his hand. Why is this kid looking so worried? It's just a trip to a fast-food chain. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Act 1**

** Foolish Kids**

* * *

Bakugou was painfully reminded that day that this kid IS the son of a very wealthy businessman. The moment they stepped out of the goddamn fast-food with Chinese take out, a couple of thugs tried to ambush them. Tried._ "How wealthy is this kid's dad that they get attacked on a daily basis?" _

"Hang back, brat." The kid did as he was told, as if he was already used to this. Shinda wasn't even afraid or nervous at all. Bakugou had this dreadful feeling that the kid has been desensitized by all of this. Ambush and kidnapping attempts like this shouldn't be common to this kid's life.

"Oi, just give us the kid and we'll let you go." The thug juggled his knife with a cheshire grin on his face. His friends were wielding different weapons ranging from pipes to baseball bats. This isn't looking too good but nothing Bakugou can't handle. "Like hell I'm giving the little brat to you."

"Hurry up already." The kid whined impatiently. Bakugou was tempted to give the kid away but that would have cost him his already slim chances of staying at UA. He decided leaving the kid was not worth the effort and went to deal with the thugs himself. The fuckers tried to use their quirks on him to get the upper hand but he simply blasted everything they threw at him. He growled in annoyance as they kept being delusional and thought it would still work against him. He finished them off with another large explosion into the alleyway, leaving them all unconscious. If he was being honest, he never would have called the ambulance and just let them lie there in pain but that would mean disappointing _her. _He felt a slight tug at his leg and he turned around ready to fire off an explosion. He stopped when he saw it was a thug who was struggling and barely holding on at his legs.

"Wh-Why are you even protecting a quirkless little shit?"

Bakugou thought about it but he just scoffed at the question. He forcefully pulled his leg away and walked off at the entrance of the alleyway while keeping close to Shinda.

They already left before the ambulance could arrive but it's not like they'll need to stay any longer. Next up on the kid's schedule was meeting with his father. How old is this kid?

"Oi. How old are you."

"Nine."

"Christ."

_"Language."_ He suddenly looked around when he heard Ibara's voice. Did she somehow implant some inner radio in him or does him saying curse words automatically triggers her voice in his head? He has no idea. Either way, he shook it out of his thoughts.

"Why are you shaking your head like a weirdo?"

"Shut up, brat, or I kill you."

"So?" Yep, something is wrong with this kid.

The visit to the kid's father was very lacktastic to say the least. The guy wasn't even acknowledging his own son's existence. Just the sound of his voice. Bakugou was just standing there, overhearing everything.

"The sales from our last stock increased by 23 percent thanks to the work I implemented for the employees of this company along with the good ideas you supposedly rejected, father." Bakugou has to admit, this kid is really smart for a nine year-old. Too smart. He already knew a lot about business and shit. The kid explained to the father who apparently hired Bakugou as the bodyguard. The man in question remained indifferent to his son's explanation.

_"At least acknowledge the damn kid's presence."_ He thought to himself as he continues to listen in on their one-sided meeting. This isn't even a casual visit to the boy's father at all. This is just some business meeting. He's starting to see this kid's relationship with his family and even he feels for him.

The kid finally stopped talking and his father finally answered him with a simple huff. He saw Shinda close his hands into a fist, slightly shaking. A visible sign of anger and frustration even when the kid's face remain blank. He would've been impressed if it weren't for the pathetic situation.

* * *

**Act 2**

** Welcome to the Human Race**

* * *

It's a Wednesday. He did nothing but do chores for the little shit. Literally cook this kid's breakfast in the morning, beat the shit out of any thugs that try to get him at noon, and do the fucking laundry in the evening. Worst part is, this kid doesn't even go to school. He just does online classes.

"Bodyguard, drink." He held his hand out. Bakugou grumbled in annoyance as he handed the kid his cucumber juice. _"Who the fuck drinks that shit?"_

"Bodyguard."

"What?!" He hissed at the boy but the kid remained unfazed. "What's your hero name?"

"The Bombing King: Burst Damage. What's it to you?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly at the kid he's bodyguarding for. "Nothing in particular. I'm just curious, is all. You have a tendency to pop small explosions on your hands when you are either angered or frustrated. Only you can do that and it's quite idiosyncratic in nature."

"Big words kid, so mature." He rolled his eyes at the kid trying to be smart. Who cares what his habits are? "Thank you."

"Huh? What are you thanking me for?"

"Being born with no quirk and how people treat you because of it, well, you'll be forced to grow up and realize that the world will hate you for something you can't ever control." The kid refused to look at him in favor reading a few articles on his computer. "Back then, I really wanted to be a hero and even my father is on board with that. When the quirk test arrives, he never looked back at me again. Did you know I'm only quirkless by technicality? I didn't inherit father's hydrokinesis or mother's frozen breath. The doctor claimed I was an anomaly or that my quirk is so subtle that I might as well be quirkless. If anything, it wouldn't be like my parents' quirk but it doesn't matter at this point."

Bakugou tried to say something but Shinda cut him off. "Have you ever felt helpless, Burst Damage? There must be some things you can't really control. Everyone told me to give up, I never did. Well, that was the case, up until I was beaten badly for wanting to be a hero. I gave up."

"Probably because you're weak." Bakugou told him. It was the honest truth. The kid finally deadpanned at him, with his eyebrows furrowed. He glared at Bakugou for what felt like hours. Bakugou is getting little bit too uncomfortable with a 9 year old glaring at him. _"Is this kid gonna sue me for being honest?"_

The kid finally turned back to the computer but his typing felt a lot more intense and forced, and he's now searching mindlessly. "Is it because I'm practically quirkless?" Shinda seemed hesitant when he asked Bakugou that question. He already knew what the answer to that question will be. Everyone have and will always have the same answer to that question. His father gave the same answer. His mother gave the same answer. His older sister gave the same answer. Everyone gave the same answer.

"Are you an idiot?" That, however, was not the answer he was expecting. For the first time, his blank, condescending look was replaced with utter shock and even a slight bit of hope. "I didn't call you weak because you're quirkless. I called you weak because you just gave up after one or two beatings."

"Wh-"

"You're the type I hate the most. You don't know your place." Bakugou growled at Shinda, making him flinch. The kid didn't back down though as he snapped back at Bakugou at full force and uncharacteriscally loud voice. "I DO KNOW MY PLACE!"

"OTHERS THINK THEY KNOW YOUR PLACE AND YOU DECIDED TO FUCKING BELIEVE THEM!"

"YOU'RE DOING THE SAME THING AND THEY WERE RIGHT ANYWAY!" The kid grabbed his hair in frustration and closed his computer by kicking the damn thing hard enough to cause an automatic shut down. "I ONLY SAID YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR PLACE! I DIDN'T SAY I DO KNOW WHAT YOUR PLACE IS IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD!"

"Oh really?! What do you think of me then?!" The kid spread his arms and mockingly asked him. Bakugou just knew what to say then and there.

"You can't be a hero-"

"Because I'm practically quirkless." Shinda tried to finish but Bakugou ignored him.

"Because you're a pussy. Heroes are all about taking a beating and standing back up. That's what being the best is. You took a beating and that already broke you. So stop thinking you know your place since you never tried knowing in the first place." Bakugou slammed his hand on the desk out of anger and annoyance of having to explain something so simple to the kid.

"How am I supposed to know that when nobody believed in me?"

"Then believe in yourself, you little shit. It sounds cliche but it stands. My quirk was weak when it first appeared but I sure as hell made it stronger. No quirks are weak. People are just too stupid." He paused to catch his breath, before continuing. He realized he forgot to breath, which is idiotic for him. "Same goes for those quirkless cowards who just give up because they don't have the power to shoot lightning out of their ass. If you really just agreed with people when it comes to talking about you, then you already fucking lost."

If Bakugou is being honest, he felt like a hypocrite at this point but it looked like he got through the kid. The kid contemplated about it for a minute before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You don't know what it's like to regret something, Bakugou." The kid is trying to change the subject and Bakugou decided to entertain him for a bit.

"I do but I'm not telling you what." He remembered the faithful day he lost someone all because he was throwing a tantrum again. Rage can be one hell of an addiction. They both said what they said. They both abandoned the other. It all went downhill from there for both of them. An endless cycle of spite and revenge that started with him and only him. He won't back down now even if it went for the worst. Bakugou buried those thoughts back into his subconscious. Whatever the case, _he_ shouldn't be his problem anymore.

"Well-"

"Don't you fucking change the subject. The facts are laid down in front of you and I'll keep repeating it over and over. You can't be a hero because you gave up easily. You can't be a hero because you're cowardly. You can't be a hero because you stay down when you're beaten down. If you're not unconscious, then you haven't lost yet." He exploded his hands but Shinda didn't care.

"Easy for you to say. You're not even scared of anything."

"I'm scared of losing, but hey? I keep fighting anyway." Bakugou shrugged. That's not the only thing he fears. He's afraid of one other thing but it's too embarrassing to say out loud. "Is it too late to-?"

"Fuck no, c'mon we're hitting the gym."

"What?!"

"You start somewhere. You're nine, you'll start working out now. Besides, this is gonna be fun once you get used to it."

"B-But the schedu-"

"Fuck the schedule, kid. I'll be teaching you a few tricks at the gym"

"R-Right."

* * *

**Intermission**

**Peppermint**

* * *

Shoto had no idea why Aizawa sent him to therapy instead of participating in the internships. It was apparently to help him with his issues but he was sure that he had no issues. Refusing to use his father's quirk is not an issue, but here he is, facing a therapist.

The therapist looked like they came from a Hispanic descent. They had curly hair and a warm smile. He was wearing a button down shirt and dress pants and shoes. The one memorable thing about him is his scarf and the scars around his arms. Shoto was sure he had seen this person before but he couldn't tell where.

"Good day to you, Shoto. My name is Carlos Makara, I'll be your therapist for the week." He could have swore the therapist's eyes flashed red in murderous glee for a second there. "Sorry, but I don't need help."

"Oh, but you do. Is this an issue pertaining to Endeavor?"

"That's none of your-" Shoto snapped at him but Carlos simply laid a finger on his lips, shushing him to stay quiet. Therapists were supposed to make people feel comfortable, but Shoto knew that something feels wrong. "Do not worry, I will help you through this, Shoto. You just need to believe." That grin was not very ensuring to him, but he can't help but listen to Carlos. This might just be what he needs to hear.

* * *

**Act 3**

** UA Devotee**

* * *

"You fucking call that a push-up? C'mon, five more!" Bakugou encouraged(?) Shinda. They've started working out since Wednesday afternoon. The kid pale grey eyes lit up once more when he got the talking he needed. Turns out the kid only needed at least one person to be there for him. Funnily enough, Bakugou never expected it to be him. Still, he feels for Shinda when his father barely acknowledged him. The kid looked like he was about to give up but he powered through. Today's a Thursday morning and it was wise for them to take a break. No need to rush a 9 year old. One thing Bakugou knew, this kid got what it takes. All he needs now is to power him up enough.

They decided to take a break by those ramen stores at the edge of the city. Usually they make the best ramens in town and their specialty was Spicy Ramen. Something Bakugou would prefer. The original schedule planned was not really being followed anymore.

"A surprise to see you here." They heard a voice behind them. It was Aizawa-sensei along with Present Mic. Bakugou grunted before going back to slurping up his spicy ramen. Shinda waved at them awkwardly, not really used to interacting with other people.

"Say, kid, have Bakugou been giving you some trouble?" Present Mic asked Shinda in a not-so-subtle way. He intended for Bakugou to hear his question. Unfortunately for him, Bakugou was unresponsive and was still busy eating his ramen. "Umm, uh, he's not bad."

"Hizashi, stop bothering the kid." Aizawa pulled Mic away by his ear and Bakugou was a little bit thankful for that. Before going for another table, Aizawa turned to face Bakugou. "Bakugou, it's good to see that you're mellowing out even for a bit. That, however, won't take away your detention time."

"Whatever." Bakugou answered. Aizawa gave a satisfied hum before sitting Mic down on a table far enough to give Bakugou and Shinda some privacy. "Detention? What did you do?"

"A mistake." He responded quickly before going back to the Spicy Ramen he was eating. Shinda was irritated by his question being answered vaguely but he chose not to push on. He finished the ramen Bakugou recommended to him and if he's being honest, he really liked it. Not a lot of people really cared about what he wanted so he never bothered wanting anything. Right now, what he wanted more is this ramen. "You eat too much and you'll be too full to walk. Get a hold of yourself, brat."

"Okay…" He was a little disappointed but he assumed that Bakugou knew what he was doing. He decided to switch up the topic. "Quirks are a stupid name for powers."

"You're not the only one who thinks of that, brat. I mean, just call it powers. Individuality my ass, at the end of it all everyone got some kind of powers. They're so different that it makes them all the same. Really pisses me off."

"You heard when the world first feared quirks when it was discovered?" Shinda's eyes shined a bit when he found a topic his bodyguar- hero was interested in.

"HA! Those oldies are a buncha idiots. Didn't they have superhero comics back then? Why didn't they think of that?" Bakugou snorted at the thought of people being afraid of gaining cool superpowers. "Or how America remained prejudiced against quirked individuals until the quirked became the majority? It became a switch around and now the quirkless are the ones they're looking down on." Shinda added his own two cents. If there's one thing he enjoys to watch, it's people panicking too much at the good things in life.

"Fuck. Off. Seriously? Those double-standard western fucks! HAHAHAAH!"

"And then, and then Germany was the first to accept them and made them compete in the Olympics! Germany had like a six year win-streak all because every other country don't have the balls to exploit the rules!" They both laughed at it. They both enjoy watching the stupid things people do. "Oh man. You got a good head on you if you recognize stupid shit kid. Why do people even disregard you? You can do business at 9 years old! Hell, I'll even get the Pink-Hair from the Support Course to make you some multi-function suit!"

"Really? With the wrist-rockets and chest lasers?"

"Wrist rockets? I didn't even think of that! Good thinking. We can blow those villains up if we want to! Hell, forget the suit. We're going full Nanomachines to make you an instant armor. Wrist Rockets included."

_"Maybe, maybe you're right, Ibara."_

* * *

"Looks like the kid is enjoying his time with Bakugou." Aizawa sipped some juice while watching the two laugh together. "I dunno. The bully seems like he's still a playground insult away from exploding that kid. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he did so."

"I doubt it. They seem to be getting along and found some common interests. Even if those common interests involves talking shit. The kid also has potential and he seems determined to be a hero. Bakugou might have an effect on him. I guess not expelling him was the right move after all."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Present Mic huffed and crossed his arms as he continued to stay suspicious of Bakugou. Still, you rarely see him smile. They watched as the two stand up and get ready for the rest of the day. Bakugou wore his wrist gauntlets again and held the kid's hand as they walked out of the shop. It didn't last long though as the two heroes heard a scream from Bakugou and a shriek from the kid, followed by an explosion. The sound sent alarms at their head as the both of them stood up quickly and ran for the door.

When they got outside, they see destroyed property everywhere as a result of Bakugou's quirk but there were no signs of him or the kid. What they saw, however, are tire marks. "Mic."

"Right." Present Mic pulled out his phone and looked for one of the contacts. The receiver of the call quickly responded.

_"Hello? Nezu speaking."_

"Yeah, uh, we got a big problem."

* * *

**Act 4**

** You'll Be Okay**

* * *

Bakugou woke up in a daze. Someone had snuck up on him and the kid. He checked his surroundings to know where he is. From the looks of the crates and boxes, it seems that they're in a warehouse. The kid is in front of him, tied up. Looks like he was also tied up but he can still use his quirk. Bad thing is, his hand was positioned in a way that using it would hurt him badly. Not a good thing. A cloth was over the kid's mouth, preventing Shinda from talking. His gauntlets and grenades was set aside at the left, near them. The warehouse was surprisingly small, but then again, he assumed it is a warehouse.

"Well, well, well, both of you are finally awake." He heard a familiar voice speak with venom coming out of it.

_"No…"_ He turned to see the source of the voice to find out who was behind the kidnapping. It was the same slime guy that attacked him all those months ago. _"I thought All Might took him out!"_

"I saw an opportunity to escape and I took it. I wanted revenge on All Might but I guess I have to settle for the next best thing! Luckily for me, it looked like you were also guarding a rich business man's son."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed at him but his mouth was then covered by slime. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not supposed to scream. Not yet, anyway. In fact, I'm willing to play a game. A game where I'll win no matter what and you'll lose one way or another."

Slime guy walked up to Shinda and removed the cloth. "B-Burst!"

"MMPH! MMMPHH!" Bakugou tried to yell. Anything. The slime finally got off his mouth and back to its owner. "Here's how we'll play the game. Rumors say the kid knows his dad's money is stored in a special vault and they're the only ones who had access to it. This kid knew because he had some secret hold over the company while his dad is, well, he's the owner. You know where I'm getting at."

Neither Bakugou nor Shinda likes where the Slime Guy is getting at. Suddenly, the slime shot out of the villain and punctured Bakugou's arm, making him hiss in pain. "The kid looked like he likes you or maybe not. I don't really care. I'll just torture the both of you until the kid squeals out the code to the vault. When I get the answers I want, I'll keep torturing the both of you, though, yours would be more painful. If the kid gives me the whereabouts of this said vault, I'll let him go but I'll kill you. If you tell me where Midoriya is, I'll kill the kid and let you go."

Both of them weren't ready when the torture process began. He first started with Bakugou, shooting more slime spikes into him. Enough to be painful but not enough to kill him. It felt like hours for Bakugou but he felt much worse. He had other things he needs to do. Slowly but subtly, he was slowly wriggling his arms loose from the rope that kept him tied up. He made sure to give quick glances to the kid and gave him a quiet message.

_"Don't say jackshit."_

Shinda reluctantly nodded while crying as the slime continued to torture Bakugou. "Tougher than you look, huh? Let's see how you'll react to the KID!" A slime spike suddenly shot out, piercing Shinda just below his armpit. The kid cried out in pain as he was impaled multiple times.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bakugou struggled even more against his restraints. He really wanted to kill Slime Guy for real. He really do.

* * *

Shinda was feeling real pain right now. Nothing like the beatings he took from his elementary bullies. This was a new type of pain he wished he never felt. _"I…I can't keep up!"_

He caught a glimpse of Bakugou struggling against his restraints. _"…Is he really going to save me or is he just going to save himself? Everybody else would just save themselves. Even if he's my hero… he wouldn't bother with me."_

More spikes impaled him and one was dangerously penetrating his temples. He shrieked in pain as the spike goes deeper. _"Nobody… people stopped caring about me. Why should I care now? Maybe I should just tell him. I'm gonna-"_

"SHINDA!" His attention was caught by Bakugou, who was still struggling in his restraints, bleeding and looking worried about him. Very worried. "JUST TELL HIM! JUST TELL HIM EVERYTHING! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

The slime guy only laughed at them. "So heroic."

_"He…He cared that much? We only met a few days ago. Why would he?"_

"I'm so sorry you got roped into this! I really am! Just please save yourself!"

"B-But-"

"Did I stutter?!"

Shinda quickly sputtered everything he knew to Slime Man. The villain seemed satisfied, and true to his word, released him. "Run along now, kid. If you tell anyone this, I'll kill you to-"

***BOOM***

An explosion hit his eyes as Bakugou has finally managed to break free. Shinda noticed that Bakugou's left arm is dangling freely on his side while his right arm is doing most of the work. He broke free at the cost of his arm. They both hear sirens getting nearer and nearer their location but they know the heroes won't make it in time.

Bakugou needs to act quick. He targeted the eyes when he broke free and kept doing a barrage of explosions. One final explosion sent Slime Man beside Bakugou's gear.

_"Time to put Hatsume's work to the test."_

"ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT! MAXIMUM ORDNANCE! FIVE SECONDS!" Bakugou ran ahead and grabbed the kid as the Slime Man was still in a daze.

**5**

He was struggling in carrying the kid towards the exit of the warehouse. Blood was sputtering out of the holes from when the Slime Man impaled him multiple times.

**4**

He's slowly running out of consciousness but he has to keep wobbling. Shinda's weight isn't doing him any better but he'd rather die now than let the kid go.

**3**

The exit was starting to look closer but felt farther at the same time. He growled in defiance as he started wobbling faster towards it.

**2**

He sensed something behind him and sent another explosion, sending Slime Man away from the both of them.

**1**

No time, he made one last run towards the exit. It was enough for the kid but not for him. He could see Aizawa running towards them. He made a jump for it.

***KABOOOOOOOOOOM***

The entire warehouse has burst up in flames from the explosion of Bakugou's equipment. They made it out but…

"Ggghh." Shrapnel and parts are sticking out of his back when he protected Shinda from the explosions. He took a good look at the kid, even when he's barely conscious. The kid was alright, aside from the few holes at his arms that Slime Man inflicted at him. _"Shinda… He'll be- He'll be fine. Shinda will be fine. Heh."_

Everything else was barely audible. He heard his teacher call out his name but he ignored it. He could hear Slime Man's screams as he was burning slowly inside the warehouse. He took a look and was satisfied that no one was coming to help the villain. He finally gets to rest for once when he slumped over Shinda, his eyes still opened.

**Katsuki Bakugou is dead…**

* * *

"Bakugou? Bakugou?!" Aizawa tried to shake his student awake. He looked at the warehouse, he looked at Bakugou's unmoving state. _"This is like Oboro all over again!"_ The explosion was a grim reminder of what happened that day. He will not fail another person.

"Burst?" He heard Shinda whisper quietly as Bakugou went limp on him. "Burst? I-I need to tell you something. I was… I was gonna tell him regardless. I was gonna tell him even if you-I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry."

The scene is too painful for Aizawa to look at but he still has a job to do. His knew his student was dead and it may be best to get the kid treated. He'll mourn later. He walked up and took a hold of the kid's shoulder. "Shinda."

"He's not dead. I can't, not like this. He can't waste it on me. Not like this." Shinda had a blank look on his face but the tears falling out of his eyes betray him.

"He promised to make me stronger but all I ever did was act weak when it really matters. I don't want him to go. **Let go of me!**" The kid suddenly glowed as Aizawa backed away by reflex. The kid was furious but it wasn't directed to him. _"This kid? Is this what his quirk is?"_

Shinda looked at himself and closed his eyes. He doesn't understand what's happening but he felt an instinct to make contact with his hero. He reached his hand out to Bakugou and touched the dead hero-in-training's face. The contact also made Bakugou glow as his eyes slowly brighten back to life. All his injuries disappeared and the shrapnel on his back was shot out.

"W-What the-?" Bakugou look at his own hands in confusion. He swore he was dead. There was no way he could have survived that. Unless… His eyes immediately looked around erratically, looking for something. His eyes made contact with his teacher, who looked shock. His followed his eyes to look at Shinda, who was lying down, unmoving. He immediately grabbed the kid and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"The kid's quirk finally showed itself." Realization hit him when Aizawa told him what happened.

**Shinda Kinjitsu**

**Status: Dead**

**Quirk: Exchange**

**A quirk with a one-time use. The user exchanges their own life with a dead person they made a connection with. An anomaly quirk that has been discovered in the worst way possible.**

"No." Bakugou's rage has quieted itself down to make way for grief as he held Shinda's lifeless body as the police and medics surround the area. Eraserhead could only look on at him. _"This has been a bad idea from the start."_

* * *

**After the Internships…**

* * *

It was a Saturday. Just after the internship. He was greeted with a usual smack to the head from his mother but he ignored her in favor of going straight to his bedroom. He heard his phone light up.

_repentantRecluse[RR] has started bothering murderousIntentions[MI]_

RR: I shall not question your bothersome handle.

MI: Fuck off

RR: In favor of being worried about you.

MI: I'm not in the mood, plant lady

RR: News spread around fast.

RR: I'm not expert but if you want anyone to talk to, know that Mineta, Yosetsu, and I are available.

MI: Not

MI: In

MI: The

MI: Mood

RR: As you wish, Katsuki.

MI: Actually, fuck it. Dagobah Municipal Beach. Meet me there.

RR: I see. Alright, you can expect me there in an hour.

_repentantRecluse[RR] has stopped bothering murderousIntentions[MI]_

Bakugou changed up into his casual clothes; a black tank top and black shorts and his favorite boots. He knew Ibara lived a bit far from here, and he could wait. He stopped a bit by the grocery store and bought some instant spicy ramen. His one and only comfort food. He found a bench to sit on and took a look at the sea, trying to get his mind off Shinda. Well, he's definitely failing to get his mind off the kid.

"It's good to see you." He turned around to see Ibara in her own casual clothes. A full-body dress and her own set of boots. She also wears some cloth thing that Bakugou doesn't know what to call over her dress with a pin to keep it together.

"The hell you wearing looking like you're going to some vegan party or something." He told her, making her giggle. "Always the charmer, aren't you, Katsuki?"

"Yeah, shut up." He snapped while drinking some cola he bought from the grocery. She sat down and they watched the waves of the ocean together. "I only asked you to come here to tell you how wrong you are."

"How wrong I am about what?" She faced him with a questioning look. He took another sip from his drink and pulled some juice from the grocery bag and gave it to her. She accepted it without hesitation but she's still waiting for his answer. "That I might not be a bad person. The thing is, I am a bad person."

"Wai- What made you think of that?"

"Ha, made you stutter for once," He smirked at her shocked look before continuing, refusing to make eye contact with her. "The kid died because of me. If I hadn't- maybe things would have turned out better if I was just a good person. I really am not. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Deku." He exploded the can of cola out of frustration but Ibara didn't flinch one bit. She had an unreadable look on her face when he said that.

"You told me about your description of what a weak person is. It looks like you're making yourself the example. You're NOT weak."

"If I was strong enough, the kid wouldn't have to kill himself to save me. Fuck, why are you annoying with those positive shit you keep telling me." Katsuki scoffed at her and she sent a slap his way. He grabbed at his cheek, discovering that she slaps harder than his mother.

"I will not allow you to drown in your sorrows." She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Katsuki, look at me. Just because you've failed doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"I was bodyguarding that kid in the first place because I AM a bad person. You went and interned for Kamui Woods and Aizawa sent me to protect that kid. He wanted to be a hero, and he got what it takes to do it even without a quirk. All he need was a little push! Me, being a shitty little assbag, fucked it up and got him killed. His death is on me!" He faced Ibara, visible frustration and grief on his face as tears make way.

"His death is on you, that may be the case, but the fact that you looked past the child's quirklessness and promised to help him achieve his dream. That doesn't make you a bad person! Yes, the Slime Man went after you and got him involved but that doesn't make you a bad person! Katsuki, how many times to I have to put it in your stupid head that you are not a bad person!" Ibara hugged her friend tightly while pouring her thoughts out to him. "Even if you were responsible, would you just stay down? It happened, but will you let it happen again?"

"N-No. Never again."

"Then that's enough for now. Please, Katsuki, do not let this take control of you. You've made your mistakes and the only way to deal with it is face it and move on. You're a good person." Ibara kept on hugging him tightly as he hesitantly returned the gesture. He rested his face on her shoulder and let his own tears flow.

"Thanks."

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be one call away." They hugged quietly as they watched the waves of the ocean while enjoying their snacks. From above the clouds, a kid looked on while smiling.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND-**

**Bakugou: You son of a bitch.**

**Pssh, what the hell are you talking about?**

**Bakugou: You took your sweet ass time to make the other version of me suffer, didn't you?**

**What would you do if I said yes?**

**Bakugou: ...**

**Exactly. Anyway, like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	27. Aftermath

**Chapter 26:**

* * *

**Just a short aftermath chapter. Izuku With A Guitar comes after this then I'm tired of your BS then Izuku Quartet. **

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you called Iida a little bitch." Murry told Izuku as they were walking back to the dorms. Neither the three nor Rappa took any credit from taking down the hero killer and gave it to his aunt instead when the Police Commissioner asked them to. Not that both of them really care about that. If you're a well-known underground hero, then you're clearly doing something wrong.

"I mean, when he asked you if the both of you could still be friends you literally said, 'Do you want the heroic answer or the real answer?'. That sure shut him up real quick, homie."

"Yeah, probably a bad idea but it's for the best. I'm not gonna bother putting up with his hypocritical ass. How's Rappa doing?" The man was still a mystery to Izuku. Someone that aggressive somehow got a hero license. He always questioned which hero school the man came from.

"He laughed off the wound. Called it a flesh wound, I think." Murry tried to remember what Rappa said but shrugged it off. Once they entered the dorm, Izuku was greeted by a dropkick from Camie.

"What is it with ya wankstains and dropkicks, anyway?" Trish wondered aloud. Everyone was on the same page as her. "Ayy, my motherfuckin' friends. Just in time for pie!" Chifu prepared some pie as usual.

"Camie, get off me." Izuku was on his stomach while Camie is still sitting on his back. Doesn't matter how soft she is, she's being more annoying than usual. He stared at her while pouting but it doesn't look like she's gonna let up.

"Porn is the only thing I get-"

"You better not finish that sentence, harlot." Seiji thankfully interrupted Camie before she could say anything else.

"Camie, please get off Midoriya and perhaps I shall let you give me belly rubs." Kenshi bargained. "Y'all lucky I'm totes a dog person, Izubro." Camie told him while walking over to the wolf to rub his belly.

"Now that everyone is here, how were your internships?" Nagamasa asked everyone, like he's the group leader, which he is. Everyone considers him as the class leader.

"Eh, not much happened to me and the peeps. Met this cute frog tho, pretty sure she was Izubro's friend. We kicked on a couple of smugglers tho." Camie shrugged it off but everyone found it cool.

"I-uh, I learned a few things from Uwabami b-bu-but…" Riku lost the will to continue talking to them but everyone was relieved that she could at least speak to them now. Chifu headed over to pat her head and offer her some blueberry pie.

"My internship with Recovery Girl was quite fruitful." Seiji said before going back to reading his book and politely declining Chifu's pie when she offered him some.

"The fokin' rabbit kept beatin' the shit outta me for two weeks straight but I did learn how to fight a bit." Trish complained while angrily munching on her pie. She calmed down a bit after tasting it.

"I HAVE LEARNED MAN- many things from Air Jet. Mostly how to control MY OWN volume. I AM GLADLY working on it." Inasa bowed in apology but ended up hitting his head on his own pie. He went upstairs to clean up.

"I wouldn't call mine an internship. I merely took the chance to meet up with an old friend." Kenshi said. Chifu gave him some pork pie, which the wolf gladly accepted, seeing as how his tail was wagging.

"Kamui Woods taught me a few tricks. I have learned many things, to say the least." Nagamasa recalled his own experience for two-weeks. He had made another friend from UA who had vines for hair.

"My motherfuckin' Grand Priest enlightened the motherfuck outta me. Of course, people are still kinda scared of me." Chifu sighed but she did make friends with a little girl back in Okinawa.

"Not much happened the first week but the second week? Look at this freakin sword I stole from a villain, homies." Murry unsheathed Stain's sword from its scabbard. The blade itself was serrated and the edges were covered with obsidian. When a button at the hilt is pressed, it starts vibrating intensely. "Anti-nanomachines, homies. Izuku got some competition now."

"How about you, Midoriya? It's okay if you don't want to share after…such events." Nagamasa told Izuku. Everyone knew what he had been through and if he's being honest, he agrees with his friend.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather not talk about it." He shrugged. Chifu offered him a pie. Once he looked at her, she had her usual face paint. Clown face paint. White, like_ his._ He knocked the hand and the pie away without realizing it.

"Midoriya!"

"Huh- wha-? Oh shit. Sorry, Chi-" He looked at her again but can't help but look away. _"Why am I…?"_

"Fuck. I gotta- I gotta head upstairs. Chifu, I'm sorry." He couldn't face his own friend. He headed upstairs without even leaving a glance to anyone else.

"Ah motherfuck! I knew this would happen." Chifu rested her face on her palms. She knew it was the killer clown. Of course she knew Izuku would develop an uneasiness towards clowns after that near-death experience. She couldn't tell him that it's fine since she was also shaken when he knocked her hand away. This is what she feared the most, her friends being scared of her.

"Chifu, are you okay?" Seiji inspected her hand for any injury while Nagamasa and Murry cleaned up the mess. He did hit her a bit hard. "Yeah, I'm motherfuckin' fine. I'm more worried about Midoribro."

"We need to give him some space to think. That means no clown pranks, Trish." Camie glared at the Scot as a warning but Trish looked insulted. "Ya think I'd stoop that low? I swear on the bear's heart, I'm not gonna pull clown pranks on him, ya tramp."

"You better."

"Alright, enough of that. I assure you, Izuku might take time to become comfortable with Chifu again but I doubt he would allow it to destroy his friendship with her. It's best to leave him be for now, and Chifu, it might be best that you hold off on that clown attire for now." Kenshi said and Chifu agreed to the wolf. Things might get awkward for now.

* * *

Bakugou felt a little bit better. Ibara invited him to her home for some reason he doesn't know. He expected a goddamn garden and well, they do have a garden at the back, from what he could see. The garden was filled with different kinds of plants from flowers to even cacti.

"'Nay! I'm home!" Ibara called out and a woman, wearing a dress and an apron over it, who had the same hair as her but smaller came out of the kitchen. "O' Ibara! You brought a friend."

"Yes, 'nay." Ibara bowed her head as the older woman, presumably her mother, patted it. "God bless." She did the same with Bakugou though he doesn't know why she would do that.

"That's a sign of respect to the ones older than you in my mom's country." Ibara explained to him.

"Ah." They both left their boots by the door. She led him to the garden. "Why the hell did you bring me here, Ibara?"

"First name basis, are we, Katsuki?" She raised her eyebrow in an amused manner at him. He scoffed at her but she wiggled her eyebrows in response.

"Oh fuck off." He rolled his eyes but was irritated to hear her giggle. "Well, some of these plants might be needed to be transferred to the greenhouse at UA."

"Oh and now I'm hear to be your stupid worker? You know what? Fine!"

"Glad to see you two enjoying yourselves, here have some Sinigang. C'mon now, eat!" Ibara's mother brought them some kind of stew or soup that Katsuki could not identify. He took one bowl of it and took a look. It had pork and green vegetables on it together with tomatoes. He took a sip and the taste was sour but good. He kinda likes this dish.

"This is delicious, uh-"

"Call me Benilda, dearie." Ibara's mother, Benilda told him. He nodded in thanks for the new meal he recently tasted. After eating, they went back to business. Bakugou handled the bigger plants while Ibara carried the smaller ones to her mother's car. The woman herself was waiting in the vehicle until they were all done.

"A pity we have to move some of the plants we both spent time growing to your school. They never had enough space at home, Ibara."

"It's fine, 'nay. My friends and I are very capable in taking care of the plants." Ibara assured her mother that the plants would be fine. "If only your dad could see you right now. He left for work just a moment ago!"

Bakugou legitimately thought Ibara's father was dead until her mother did a fake out on him without intending to do so. Or do they? Benilda gave him a sly smirk before signaling both of them to ride at the back. _"Like mother like fucking daughter, I guess."_

* * *

The trip to UA was far less annoying though since they had him choose the music. Good thing he put on his own mixtape. "Katsuki, your taste in music is far from ideal…"

"Oh now you're insulting me! Lady Gaga is the best, dammit!"

"Yes, I assure you that she is quite good, but then it switched to multiple remixes of Despacito. As I said, far from ideal."

"Well it's not my fault that my music tastes are shit!"

"Language!" Ibara's mother said gleefully while parking at the UA's parking lot.

"Sorry." He bowed his head in embarrassment as both he and Ibara went outside to pick up the plants they were transferring. Mineta and Yosetsu were already waiting for them outside in their own casual outfits. Not that he'd bother describing them other than Mineta's scarf and Yosetsu's headband.

"Nice to see you two finish up your date." Mineta said while eating some chips with Yosetsu. The other guy nodded along while taking some of the plants.

"We haven't gone on a date." Both of them deadpanned simultaneously.

"Oh? I thought you were." Benilda chided in.

"'Nay! Di ka-" And then Ibara and her mom bantered off in some foreign language that Bakugou doesn't know about. He'll probably ask her later. He faced the two, who doesn't seem scared of him. A little annoying but fuck it. "You fuckers shut your ass up! We're not dating."

"Yet." Mineta gave him a sly grin while Yosetsu nodded along. Bakugou bowed his head in defeat but he'll probably get back at them for some time.

"Well, it looks like you children have it covered. Enjoy your time with your boyfriend, Ibara."

"NAY!" It was his first time to see his friend flustered and he had to admit, it was kind of cute. Kind of. _"Eh, whatever, more work to do before school starts again, I guess. Good way to keep my mind off of stuff."_

* * *

_newtonsBane [NB] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board YEAH FIRST DAY ON SHIKETSU_

NB: Izuku, what just happened?

_procrastinatingWebhead [PW] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

PW: iida did something stupid and i ended things with him

NB: You were dating?

PW: …

PW: no i ended our friendship

NB: Gasp

PW: did you just say gasp

_iidaTenya [IT] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

IT: Midoriya, I must say something.

_PW banned IT from responding to memo_

PW: well that takes care of that

_silentShinobi [SS] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

SS: Might I ask what has happened?

_rainyWeather [RW] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

RW: kero kero

PW: he went after the hero killer

PW: and i went to save his ass

_iidaTenya [IT] has tried to speak but remained banned from the memo_

_glamorousBitch [GB] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

GB: YOU WHAT?!

PW: oh shit i forgot you were part of this

PW: forget what i said

GB: Ready your damn ass cause I'm coming.

NB: …

PW: …

SS: …

RW: …

_williamsDescendant [WD] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo_

WD: …

PW: not a word about this

PW: trish

WD: YEAH SURE

PW: camie you still there

PW: camie

WD: SHE KINDA LEFT THE LIVING ROOM AT THE DORMS.

WD: GOOD LUCK, ASSHOLE.

PW: go fuck yourself

WD: FUCK ME YOURSELF, COWARD.

SS: It might be best to stay safe for now, Midoriya.

SS: Midoriya?

NB: Izuku?

RW: kero?

WD: JUDGING BY THE SCREAMS, I'M PRETTY SURE CAMIE IS WHOOPING HIS ASS RIGHT NOW. RIGHT AFTER THE CLOWN INCIDENT, TOO! SO MUCH FOR GIVING HIM SPACE!

WD: THAT OR SHE'S FORCEFULLY MAKING OUT WITH HIM WITHOUT HIS CONSENT.

WD: EITHER WAY, FUCK HIM FOR REPLACING MY SHAMPOO WITH OREO.

_WD banned herself from responding to memo_

NB: Oh boy.

_NB closed the memo_

* * *

Two months passed since classes were back after the mildly disastrous internships. Gran Torino seems less intense than usual as he tells everyone their midterm scores. Most were disappointed and others are relieved. Seeing as how there's only ten of them, there's really no point in doing the top ten bests since they all scored well enough but some are still better than others.

"Quite relieving that the midterms are over. Our biggest worry now is the finals. Which are next month." Nagamasa **[Midterms 3/10]** sighed.

"Aw, don't ye fuckin' remind me. AND HOW COME YE GET A BETTER SCORE! I NEVER SEE YA STUDY!" Trish **[Midterms 9/10]** rested her head on her desk while complaining at Camie. Those nights of Izuku forcefully cramming information into her brain has been torturous, if not, lethal.

"Pssh, English and Mathematics save my dummy thicc ass, fam. Like, man, the other subjects were totes hell! Three page essay? Miss me with that bullshit." Camie** [Midterms 4/10]** flexed on Trish, irritating the Scot even more than she should be. Even then, both of them could feel the sheer smug energy from another person.

"Yeah, sure, most of the tests were hard." Izuku **[Midterms 2/10]** gave both of them a sly grin before resting his head on his own desk while scrolling through his phone.

"I was sure you bullshitted your way through everything that isn't Science, Math, or Heroics." Chifu **[Midterms 8/10]** quipped. She removed her facepaint entirely, for her friend's sake and lowered on her clown reference. Even when Izuku told her it was fine, she knew it wasn't, much to his annoyance.

"There were tests?" Murry **[Midterms 7/10]** stopped shining his new sword for a moment there, feigning confusion.

"Yes, Murry, there were." Seiji **[Midterms 5/10]** glared at his roommate. Murry paid him no mind.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE SUCH GREAT SCORES! I SHALL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!" Of course, Inasa **[Midterms 10/10] **did have to try harder next time. His scores were mediocre at best. Riku **[Midterms 6/10]** cursed the fact that she had to sit next to a very loud classmate. She has grown in confidence but is still very hesitant.

"Most of you did well." Kenshi **[Midterms 1/10]** said with a genuine kind bark. Everyone deadpanned at him seeing as how the wolf completely destroyed them in most subjects.

"All right, whippersnappers, I'm back." Gran Torino said while walking back with a big pile of paper and set it down on the table. "Don't rest now, idiots! You got the finals next month along with a physical test in Heroics!"

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Bakusquad..._

* * *

"HOW DID YOU GET A HIGHER SCORE THAN ME?!" Bakugou **[Midterms 4/20]** growled at Mineta **[2/20]** but the midget only gave him a mocking shrug, which frustrated him even more.

"At the very least the two of you made it to the top ten..." Ibara **[Class 1B Midterms 11/20] **sighed in disappointment of herself. Setsuna, once again, takes the top of her class with Honenuki coming in on second place. Yosetsu **[Class 1B Midterms 5/20]** remained indifferent to their argument as he continued to plant some watermelon seeds. He had no idea how he got roped into joining the Botany Club, but whatever. Free marks for club membership, he guessed. He decided to leave early in case of a shitshow happening. Thankfully it never did.

"You only got 11th place? HA!"

"Katsuki, what did I say to making fun of other people?"

"It's only funny when you're not the butt of it?"

"The other one?"

"Tone it down a little?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. Fine."

"Man, she has you whipped." Mineta said while smirking. The midget was only assigned to watering the fucking grapevines. "FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU MIDGET SHIT?!"

"You heard me man, whipped!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, final exams will come soon. Not next chapter but definitely soon. Anyway, this is a pretty short one, but like I said, a brief happenings of the aftermath. Izuku is now uneasy around clowns, thanks to Carlitos. Bakugou isn't any better, and is more irritable than usual. Mineta might not be helping the situation get better, just saying.**

**Bakugou: Oh, of fucking course, make me jumpy as hell.**

**Not jumpy, just irritable.**

**Bakugou: Well la di da, go fuck yourself.**

**Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	28. Final Exams: Part 1

**Chapter 27:**

* * *

Tatsumaki and Fubuki was lying in front of him, dead. Camie was dying in his arms. His dad's ashes were currently being blown away in the wind. His mother's head was being played and juggled with in front of him by Carlitos. "W-What the-?"

He was interrupted by the killer clown's own laughter. "You wanna know something? Reality is the world's biggest stage!" The clowns spread his arms to reveal Izuku to a burning city while dropping his mother's head as if it was nothing. He could only look on in horror as everything burns.

"We're all just Puppets to Fate itself, Izuku! I broke my strings long ago and this is my ultimate prize!" Carlitos reveled in the glory of his so-called masterpiece while laughing maniacally. Izuku tried to move. He couldn't. He was frozen in fear as he watched his home and everything he knew burn before his eyes.

* * *

"WANKSTAIN!" He woke up jumping and hitting his head on the ceiling. He landed back down on his bed while caressing his head. He groaned in annoyance as he stared expectantly at Trish, who had an oddly blank look on her face. She should have been smiling right now with how he woke up, but strangely enough, she's not. "What do you want, Shorty?"

She sighed before walking out of their shared room in the dorms. Five minutes later, she brought in Camie. "This Wankstain kept wakin' me up when he was whimperin' in his sleep. Calm him the fuck down or somethin'."

Camie amusingly raised her eyebrow at Trish but the Scot scoffed at her before going back to bed. Izuku was still sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked at the clocked and it showed that it was still 3am on Saturday.

"Ay Izubro, bad dream?" She asked him but he flinched when he heard her voice. Camie realized that whatever he saw was pretty bad. Real bad. She took him in on a hug and he returned it. He tried to change the subject. "You stopped dying your hair, Camie."

"Glad you noticed, but that distraction ain't gonna work, fam."

"R-Right, let me go. I'm gonna try something. Keep an eye on me." He told her which she hesitantly complied. He went to the edge of his bed facing the wall and entered in a meditating state. Trish, intrigued, decided to see what would happen. Camie looked on worriedly but let him do what he thinks he needs to do.

Izuku appeared in his own mind. It all looked the same, a dark place that slowly grows into his family's apartment. Nana, Kira, and Eugene was sitting on his couch, drinking tea and looking expectantly at him. They seem grim. Nana turned to Eugene.

"Well, you know Carlitos the most, since you did fight him." She looks worried. Too worried. Kira stayed silent while sipping on his tea. He only acknowledged Izuku with a simple nod. Eugene sighed and then turned to look at him.

"I didn't think he'd use it again, but he did."

"Did what?"

"Not a lot of people survived Carlitos. Every encounter with him is always a guaranteed death. The only way one lives is if they escape or that his interests suddenly go somewhere else. Have you heard the mass suicide at The Bronx? That was when he plagued everyone with one of his other quirks, Nightmare."

"Oh."

"I did some research on it back when I was alive. He was only there five months before that tragedy. That means the quirk would take months before its effects start to worsen. You've been affected by Nightmare two months now. **_I_** have been affected with Nightmare."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it then?" Izuku asked Eugene. He's not really up to dealing with this if there's some other way.

"Eh, don't worry too much. Those who have a strong will can resist the more dangerous effects of the quirk." Eugene shrugged it off, as if it was nothing before continuing, "Well, it also helps if you keep someone you trust close while you're sleeping. It usually takes the effect away temporarily."

"Ah, I see."

"Time to wake up." Eugene held out his hand and struck him with Black Whip, shaking him awake. Camie was lying down on his bed, asleep. Trish was snoring peacefully on her own bed. He looked at the time and saw that it was 4am. He lied back down.

_"Guess I'll just tell Gran Torino that I'll hold off on training just for this day. I need a goddamn break." _He thought to himself as he got close to Camie as his eyelids close. He didn't have another nightmare, which was a good thing cause he's gonna have the final exams for the heroics class on Tuesday.

* * *

_UA Monday…_

* * *

Katsuki and the rest of his classmates were standing in front of all their teachers. From what he heard, they were supposed to be fighting robots for their final exams. He only guessed that they had a change of plans. He's got a bad feeling about this.

"You'll be fighting us instead." Aizawa-sensei announced in a drowsy manner as Principal Nezu pops out of his scarf. Looks like the Principal himself will get involved. "Tch."

"We'll be assigning different teachers to you. All of them are specifically there to give you the hardest challenge you could get as of right now." And so Aizawa started pairing them with their respective teachers.

**Red Riot and Sugarman vs Cementoss**

**Chargebolt and Pinky vs Principal Nezu**

**Shoto and Creati vs Eraserhead**

**Earphone Jack and Anima vs Present Mic**

**Uravity and Can't Stop Twinkling vs Thirteen**

**Tsukoyomi and Froppy vs Ectoplasm**

**Grape Juice and Cellophane vs Midnight**

**Tentacole and Invisible Girl vs Snipe**

**Tailman and Tenya vs Power Loader**

Katsuki didn't really see his name on there. _"Wouldn't I be fighting Vlad King? What for?"_

"Dude, where's your name?" Mineta asked him while being a little worried about his own final exam.

"Hell if I know? There's only nineteen of us so I'll probably be fighting alone."

"Not exactly." Principal Nezu added himself to the conversation. A boisterous laugh came from a distance as everyone realized who Katsuki was fighting. The man himself landed next to the rest of the teachers and did one of his signature poses and smiled confidently. He was fighting All Might.

"Motherfucker. You expect me to take him on?" He asked Aizawa-sensei while pointing at All Might. He wasn't as stupid as he was before. All Might would beat him up before he even gets the chance to do anything.

"Not alone. Class 1B already did their exams earlier. Only one of them failed and now, they've been given a second chance. Meet your partner."

"HUUHH?! I'M SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH A VILLAIN IN THE MAKING, MUCH LESS SOMEONE FROM 1A? IS THIS A JOKE?!" Katsuki knew that voice from anywhere. That mocking tone from way back at the Sports Festival. He realized this test was more than just winning. This was a test of whether he can handle someone he doesn't like at all. Monoma came out from the shadows with his mocking grin.

**Burst Damage and Phantom Thief vs All Might**

"For fuck's sake." Katsuki facepalmed himself. He already knew this was gonna feel like hell.

* * *

"Why is he running away? That coward knows no bounds, doesn't he?" Jirou commented about Mineta in a mocking tone. Mineta was currently running away from Midnight, who still can't run due to her high heels. Seriously, who thought of that as a good design choice? They're literally too high to run on. Is she compensating for something? Still, Katsuki knew a lot more than Jirou does.

"Shut your fucking mouth. That crafty bastard is up to something."

"What pray-tell can he do in this situation?" Momo asked Katsuki while keeping her distance. Even when everyone knew that he's become more or less, just moody, they still kept away from him. Not that he actually cared. It's better off this way for him.

As for Momo, her exams were more or less successful. Katsuki predicted that she would be carrying around dead weight since Shoto would have refused to use his fire. Just as predicted, he did refuse and was captured in seconds. Momo, on the other hand, spammed flashbangs at Aizawa's general direction before restraining him with a metal that can take back the form of its original shape with proper heating. The heating itself was her self-made flamethrower.

"I've been hanging out with that so-called 'coward'. If he's running away from something, that only means he's got a plan." Katsuki watched on as Mineta did initiate his master plan. He led Midnight at the very edge of their examination area before trapping her with his quirk. He managed to run past her quickly enough to be able to breathe again. He passed his exams. There's only one thing Katsuki doesn't know about.

**"WHY THE FUCK IS HE CRYING BLOOD?!"** Everyone jumped back as Katsuki screamed in frustration and curiosity of how Mineta was able to cry blood. Still, he's a little proud of the midget, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

The other two matches after Mineta was over really fast. Invisibitch caught Snipe fast while Glasses just threw Ojiro to the escape line. Now, the bigger problem is how the hell is he going to deal with All Might with a sack of shit holding him back? Actively holding him back.

"This is fucking ridiculous." He squeezed his nose in frustration while walking inside the test area as Monoma continues to mock him. "Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is that a future villain like you is STILL attending this school!"

_"For fuck's sake."_ Their test just began a minute ago and he's growing more cautious on the fact that All Might haven't attacked them yet. "Whose quirk did you copy?"

"Why should I tell a member of Class 1A? More so a-" Katsuki has had enough. He turned around and smacked Monoma across the face. Monoma was easily knocked down by what he would have considered a weak slap. Katsuki helped him up by grabbing him by the collar. "Listen here, asshole, it's fine if you hate me, but we're supposed to treat this like the real thing. Stop fucking around and just do this job?"

**"A job, eh?"** Katsuki turned around to see All Might a few meters behind them, arms cocked back ready to deliver a punch. "Ah shit!"

He hissed as he threw Monoma out of the way as he took the full force of the pressurized air coming towards him. The sheer power of the attack managed to knock him back straight through a car and send him skidding on the road. This might leave him some nasty skid burns. Actually, it WOULD leave him some nasty skid burns. It wasn't a comfortable time to be him right now. All Might was already all up in his face before he could even get up.

**"A job well done pushing Young Monoma out of the way, Young Bakugou. Of course, that wouldn't be enough."**

"FUCK OFF!" He barked in defiance as he sends a flash bang explosion to temporarily blind All Might. He raised his arms and fired off his explosive gauntlets. Knowing that it wouldn't have any effect, at all. He flew away back into hiding quickly as he spotted Monoma by the alleyway.

"Now you know who we're dealing with?" He whispered aggressively to Monoma, who was looking less smug.

"Fine. I'm only allowed to copy my partner's quirk and the teacher's quirk." Well now that's just bad news. He took off one of his gauntlet and gave it to Monoma. He also slapped Monoma across the face to let him copy his quirk. The crazy blonde did not appreciate the slap to the face.

"We're not gonna be able to capture him. Best thing to do is fighting while escaping." They started running towards the direction of the gate through the alleyways. It almost went well up until All Might smashed through the wall and decked Katsuki in the face, sending him towards a building. Monoma took the chance to get a touch of All Might.

"NOW THAT I HAVE THE POWER OF THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!" He tried to emit the power but nothing came out of it. He looked at his own hand in bewilderment until a relieved All Might kneed him in the stomach, sending him crashing towards a car. _"I-Impossible! I should have- unless…"_

All Might went in to knock Monoma out but the mentally unstable blonde surprised him with a flashbang and a large explosion in the face. Katsuki recovered in time to add an extra explosion using his gauntlet. With All Might stunned again, they were managing the best they could at the moment. The plan seems to be working surprisingly well for them. They get a few bruises every time All Might attacks, and they stun him. Well, up until the last part.

"We're getting near the gate! Hurry u-" Katsuki got sucker punched by Monoma. The punch packs more power than it should. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He's gaining speed…" Monoma pointed towards an All Might, who was currently running at them.

**1 MINUTE LEFT!**

The announcer shouted through the speakers. Before Katsuki could say anything, Monoma already pushed him back with a kick. "All Might's quirk, is weird. It took me four touches to even manage to get a little bit of strength from him. Frankly, it's already good enough. If there's anything Class 1A is good at, it's being bait. So long, **_villain-in-training_**."

One last kick knocked away the rest of his consciousness. The last thing he heard was '**PHANTOM THIEF HAS PASSED THE GATE!**'

He failed the exam.

* * *

_Shiketsu Tuesday..._

* * *

Izuku yawned, bored as he waited for the teachers to come here at the testing grounds. Shiketsu is very known for having the teachers and even some guest heroes to fight the students as part of the final exams. He heard from Ochaco that she just barely passed her own exams yesterday but he was proud, nonetheless. Apparently her partner exploited the fact that the teachers still will not allow any real harm to their students. Thirteen would have predictably turned off her quirk the moment Ochaco was placed in any real danger.

"Where's the goddamn heroes anyway? I'm already annoyed with the fact that I have to be teamed with ya!" Oh right, Trish was chosen to be his partner after some teaming issues involving her. Mostly them screwing each other over in every hero training where they are teammates. Gran Torino was livid with him and made his training more intense than usual while Trish still kept getting her ass handed to her from Camie, though it's pretty obvious that she's improving on her hand-to-hand combat. Apparently, she's more accustomed to fighting bears over humans.

"Patience is a virtue, Ms. Trish." Kenshi kindly answered her complaints. If anything, nobody could really hate the wolf. He's too gentle to hate. Well, unless they're in training, then, he's ferocious. Somehow, he still had no idea of why the wolf is teamed up with Chifu.

"Sorry it took that long, whippersnappers. Had to wait for the guests to arrive." Gran Torino walked in with his fellow heroes. Gang Orca, Gran Torino, Uwabami, Tatsumaki, and a new debuting hero he recognized. He was still new but he managed to make it to the Top Twenty through his sheer power and charisma alone.

The new hero had a green and black padded tank top and a black zentai pants designed to look like a hurricane, with an 'H' symbol and the eye of storm in the middle of his jumpsuit. He donned a removable cape and a black mask. His hair was dyed green at the top and black at the sides. His gloves are bandages and he was using elbow guards.

"Holy shit. That's The Hurricane! At just 22 years old, he's already part of the Top Twenty! His quirk is- mmfff!" He was interrupted with a kick from Gran Torino. "No spoiling, idiot."

"Right, sorry, sir. Hi, sis." He waved at Tatsumaki, who waved back. Nice to see the family once in a while outside of weekends.

"Let's just get straight to the point." The elder hero announced who will be fighting who.

* * *

**Gale Force and StarLight vs The Hurricane**

"PLEASE TEST US TO YOUR HEARTS DESIRE!" Inasa bowed down, his head reaching the ground. The fight hasn't even started and he's already bleeding. Riku was more concerned with the fact that her teacher was here. _"Is Uwabami here to fight as well?"_

"ALRIGHTY, FUTURE DEFENDER!" Hurricane did a weird pose while giving Inasa a thumbs up.

* * *

**Hokus Pokus and Lupus DeNix vs Gang Orca**

"Oh no. This may be bad for my ears. Well played, Torino." Kenshi sighed as he resigned himself to this fate. He rivals Gang Orca's strength. Chifu's raw strength rivals both of theirs but if both of them gets too close, Gang Orca would simply paralyze them with his hypersonic waves attack. "Motherfuck, this shit's gonna get harder, ain't it, Kenshi?"

"Indeed."

* * *

**Ms. Illusions and Dr. Grind vs Tornado**

"Hey, Izubro, there any way to beat your big sis? Big is metaphorical, of course."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sorry, Camie, but you're on your own."

"Well, harlot, it's time for you to start thinking outside your box. We have an entire lot to deal with. Midoriya is already troublesome enough, now just imagine his more experienced and more powerful sibling."

"No need to remind me, Shishibro."

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

**Smoses and Judge Samson vs Gran Torino**

"Clearly he was meant to be too fast for us, Murry."

"Eh, we'll see, homie. Hopefully you got a plan."

"Mostly, but I'm sure it will fall apart quickly."

* * *

Everyone seemed okay with who they're fighting, with the exception of Izuku and Trish. "So what, we're fightin' the snake lady? What's she gonna do, give us a wee nibble?"

"No, I'm just here to see how my student progressed." She gave a motherly look to Riku, who yelped and bowed. She sighed and went over to pat her head. "I'm sure you will do fine, Riku. Just have more confidence in your abilities."

"The hero you're fighting just arrive." For some reason, they could just see an evil glint from Gran Torino's eyes as a familiar laugh flooded the room like a tsunami. It took an instant for Izuku and Trish to realize who they were fighting. The intense atmosphere as realization also dawned upon the rest of their classmates. Some already gave them worried looks, but really, Trish was already planning her own funeral.

"**HAVE FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!**" All Might landed next to the rest of the heroes. His posture is as powerful as ever. Instead of hope, his smile now inspired intimidation towards all the students. Trish was the first to freak out. She immediately ran behind Chifu to take cover.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH GOD WE'RE GONNA FUCKIN' DIE!" She screamed to no one in particular as Chifu patted her head. "Calm down. I'm sure he won't kill you, motherfucker."

Izuku stayed silent while smiling to himself. Everyone expected him to freak out a little bit. Only Tatsumaki knew how he's really feeling. "Uh, sir, bathroom break?" He asked Gran Torino in a polite manner. The old hero nodded in amusement as he sees Izuku as he swore he heard him say "Buddha's fat fucking chin" under his breath.

Once the door closed they all heard his yell.

**"GIVE ME A BIG! FAT! ****_BREAK!_****"**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**That one Valentine's day OMAKE no one asked for but is canon and also happened some time during the two month time skip...**_

_**wait... can this even be considered a Valentine's day special? There isn't even fluff. No, this is just gonna be Izuku acting like a little bitch while Katsuki thinks he's acting like little bitch OMAKE...**_

* * *

"Ay yo, Midoribro." Murry and Izuku was currently playing Heroes of the Mighty 3 on his PS6. The smoker called out to him. He was currently using Best Jeanist while Izuku was using his sister Tatsumaki. It was shown how they're pretty much equals when it comes to this fighting game. "Yeah?"

"Camie has got the hots for you." Murry went straight to the point. He was sure this would catch Izuku off guard while also doing some wing man techniques for Camie. Izuku continued playing without care. "I know."

"Huh?" It was him who got distracted, leading Izuku to do a finishing combo with Tatsumaki's special. Basically dropping a meteor on the opponent. "Since when did you find out?"

"Since I found out Camie **ISN'T** gay. Now that I think about it, she got the hots for me since we were in middle school."

"Do you have the-"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was easy. All you need to do is-"

Nope. Every girl I dated was very much hurt one way or another indirectly by me. I think I'm cursed." Izuku looked worriedly at his own hands. "Didn't you only date like one chick? It's just one chick, homie. Stop being a little bitch and ask Camie out already."

"Yeah, and well, _she_'s gone and I'm scared the same would happen to Camie. Doesn't mean I've stop trying to find her."

"The hell do you mean, homie? You and Camie would get along just fine by dating. Besides, we both know she could handle herself." Murry reassured him. Izuku looked at him questioningly before sighing. "I'll give it some thought."

"Nice one, homie."

* * *

"Oi" Katsuki called out to Ibarra as he handed her a potted cherry blossom sapling. He was sure she'd like this. He recalled this was her second favorite plant after the Rainflower. "A cherry blossom? How sweet. This would look great outside our greenhouse!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now we're even."

"Even?" She tilted her head, curious of what he said. She was sure that he owes her nothing.

"Ugh, idiot. For helping me out with my situation! Well, that and this also counts as an apology."

"Apology for what?"

"FOR PUNCHING YOU!" He raised his hands in annoyance. Ibara was shocked for a moment but resorted down to giggles. "Oh, that. Well, I did ask you to punch me as hard as you can. No worries!"

"NO WORRIES?! YOU WERE CRYING ALL THE WAY TO RECOVERY GIRL!" Now he's just jumping in frustration. He's had a hard time understanding this person, who he somehow enjoys his time with. "It was a side-effect of training. You are worried about my hand-to-hand combat skills. I appreciate the gift, Katsuki, I really do, so," She leaned in a gave him a quick hug before letting go. "Thank you."

She walked past him while carrying the potted sapling. Mineta, being there the whole time, was giving him the whole 'I told you so' look, which annoyed him a lot. "Man, shut the fuck up."

"I wasn't even talking, dude."

* * *

**Next chapter: Trish and Izuku fucking dies. Mostly. Been a long time but school's a bitch. Lots of research going on and all that jazz. May take a long time to get in a new chap, but that's the way it is.**

**Bakugou: So you're telling me that I got screwed over by that annoying shit?**

**Yep. Pretty much.**

**Bakugou: THAT SNAKE!**

**The results would be discussed next chapter, so don't worry about it. This IS just a prelude to Shiketsu's final exams.**

**Bakugou: THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!**

**Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	29. Final Exams: Part 2 (Shiketsu Part 1)

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

**Ever get bombarded by multiple online classes and thirteen assignments at once since quarantine? Sorry it took this long, but here you go. Their Finals Part 1.**

* * *

"A fat break. A big fat fucking break. That's what I need right now. Jegus, just a big fat break. So fat that I'd shame that break. I need a big fat break. A big and a fat one. Just one break. That's all I need. That's all I ne- oh hi, Camie." He immediately stopped his bitching once Camie came into view. If he continued, she never would have let him hear the end of it. Well that, and she could have recorded him complaining and uploaded it somewhere. His videos have been in too many of those Japanese shows that he became a slightly recognizable figure to some of the locals back at Musutafu.

"Calm down, Izubro. It ain't like All Might's gonna kill ya! I mean, if anything, you really should have some more concern for mine and Shishibro's well being since we're facing a merciless bitch."

"That's my sister you're talking about."

"Am I wrong?"

"Did I say you were?" For mysterious reasons unknown to man, some psychokinetic force managed to smack both Izuku and Camie upside the head. Nobody knew what or who smacked them in a psychokinetic fashion, at all. In fact, it was one of the mysteries that they will all take to their graves. After some needed pep talk from Camie about who is more likely to die, they finally went back to the viewing rooms.

"Good to finally see you talk some sense into this idiot. He's been ranting for ten minutes." Tatsumaki told them while watching the first match of Murry and Nagamasa going against Gran Torino. The heroes were staying alongside his classmates, seeing as there wasn't really any point to use a separate room. It was a good thing it just started.

* * *

**First Test: Smoses and Judge Samson vs Gran Torino**

* * *

"Well, let's hear that plan you said would easily fall apart, homes." Murry was busy smoking an entire pack of cigarettes. He's gonna need an entire set to fuel up his quirk in this type of fight. He's not even doubting the fact that their homeroom teacher might attack him faster than he could turn his body to smoke and he sure as hell don't doubt that Gran Torino can outspeed Nagamasa's hair.

"Since he'll be too fast for us to even do anything against, I suggest we lead him to a trap."

"AH, the ol' traparoo, huh? Not a bad plan, homie. What's the trap?"

"We'll figure it out along the way." Nagamasa shrugged, leaving it up to chance for an opportunity to present itself to them. They only have twenty minutes to pull this off, which is more than enough time for Gran Torino to knock both of them out. The first five minutes were lackluster, as the two were trying to find their way towards the exit. The plan was to make for the exit but also fight when needed. It looked to them that the old hero wasn't ready to fight yet. That truly was the case at first until something flew past them. They quickly jumped away from each other, creating more space against Gran Torino.

"All right, which one of you whippersnappers want to get knocked out first?" The old man taunted as he turned to face them. Murry unsheathed his katana while Nagamasa's hair stood ready to swipe in.

"None would be great, Sensei."

"I'm not your teacher today, Judge." Gran Torino argued while jetting towards them at very high speeds. Murry just barely manage to turn himself into smoke but Gran Torino continued with his attack as he lands a hit on Nagamasa. The hero-in-training, however, barely received any damage.

"Is this what you learned with Kamui Woods, boy?" Gran Torino asked the hairy hero while narrowly escaping the grasp of his hair.

"Kamui Woods taught me a defensive variation of his signature move and it fits me rather well."

**JUNGLE HAIR PRISON**

**A defensive maneuver developed in tricking the enemy into attacking Nagamasa's hair, which will always be a trap. The vast amounts of hair focused on the area where the damage is supposed to happen significantly reduces the damage Nagamasa takes while also trapping his enemies with his hair.**

Instead of trying his luck with Nagamasa, Gran Torino went and targeted Murry instead, who was forced to keep up his smoke form. The old man was too fast for him to safely get even his head out of this form and he's already running out of fuel soon. He needed to smoke more stuff. Nagamasa did the smart thing and surrounded Murry with hair in hopes of catching the old man but Gran Torino took the opportunity to attack Nagamasa again and kick him straight into a building.

"NAGAMASA!" Murry lost his smoke form a second too late before getting dropkicked by Gran Torino into a building.

"Focus on your enemies!" Even when he was acting as the villain, the old hero can't help but give lectures mid-battle. _"Gran Torino, are they taken out?"_ Gang Orca asked through his earpiece but Gran Torino shook his head, noticing Nagamasa limping out of the building he was launched into.

"Not quite yet. I made sure these kids would be tougher than anyone else. Getting launched into a wall won't do them in."

"Murry, I think it's time you use it." Nagamasa told Murry, who was just getting up. The pain on his back was nothing, really. Murry got through much, much worse than getting launched into a wall. He unsheathed Stain's- _His_ sword. It's his now. It will always be his from now on. "Aight, homie. Guess we'll have to wing it."

"For the most part, yes. Now, shall we?" Nagamasa wasted no time as he sent more of his hair towards their teacher as Murry rushes in with his katana. Gran Torino jumped high up to avoid the clash and went after Murry, only for Nagamasa's hair to cover him up. Gran Torino took this as a chance to go after the hairy student instead. Nagamasa quickly launched Murry towards him as the smoker blocked Gran Torino's kick with his sword.

_"Now they're covering each others' weaknesses. Good."_ The old hero can't help but give a subtle, impressed smile for his students just before ducking below the swing of a katana. He quickly moved away to the two as the students faced the opposite direction and ran away. _"Still trying to run away, eh?"_

"Ay yo, Nagabro. Look at that." Murry pointed at building they were passing by. The hairy class president followed Murry's arm, pointing towards the building, sparking an idea in his head. "Good catch, Murry."

* * *

Gran Torino was tailing them, spotting Nagamasa entering the building. _"You whippersnappers really think you can lead me to a trap?"_ Gran Torino flew over the building and waited for them outside to ambush them. What he failed to notice is a gigantic hand made of smoke reaching towards him from behind, grabbing him tight.

"What the-?!" He struggled to try and get out but it was no use. Nagamasa finally went out the front door and looked up at his teacher. "Sensei, was it your intentions to ignore what this building is?"

Gran Torino looked at the sign as his eyes widened in realization. It was a vape shop. They led him into a trap and succeeded. "Homie, you know how much pride I had to swallow and make sure we pass by vaping? Man, now I feel like a loser." Murry's head popped out of the smoke with something that isn't a smile for once.

"No you're not. You put aside your pride for the sake of making sure we succeed. You did well, Murry." Nagamasa reassured his friend while putting the handcuffs on Gran Torino's hand.

**GRAN TORINO HAS BEEN CAPTURED! **

**JUDGE SAMSON AND SMOSES HAVE PASSED!**

"Both of you did well, for beginners."

"Now that's just not a nice jab, Gran."

* * *

**Second Test: Dr. Grind and Ms. Illusions vs Tornado**

* * *

"Hey, Shishibro, you wanna know what's lit?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a ligma."

"I know what that means, harlot." The two of them were just walking around the testing area assigned to them. Honestly, they never really thought much about passing the test seeing as how they're up against one of the most powerful psychic quirk users in Japan. However, that's not much reason for them to give up instantly.

"LIGMA B-" Both of them were instantly lifted up by an obvious psychic energy. "Tasteless joke as usual, I see. How's school, Camie, or should I say, Ms. Illusions?" Not even three minutes into the match and Tatsumaki is already after them.

"Oh, it's been great, fam."

"If both of you can have some casual talk, then it means we have time to pass this exam." Seiji scoffed at the both of them for not really taking this seriously. He really isn't fond of failure and he absolutely disagrees in failing this exam without a fight.

"I have you in my grasp and can keep you in my grasp until the end of the exams. I suggest you two give up now." Tatsumaki warned them, refusing to let go of them with her quirk. She could just knock them both out and finish it but the old man told her specifically to hold back. It was honestly a waste of time for her and it wouldn't make these students stronger.

"Wait! Before you say anything else, Tats, how are you so sure that you have us in your grasp?" Camie asked her a genuine question. Tatsumaki's eyes widened in realization as the bodies of Seiji and Camie dissipated and turned into a pile of metal. "How did I even-"

Before Tatsumaki can finish the sentence, she noticed a shadow looming over her. She turned around just in time to see an enlarged lump of flesh in the shape of a hand reaching out for her. She dodged it easily but the weight of the wrist gauntlets provided for all the pros were holding her back. She grabbed the lump of flesh only for it to dissipate again into a pile of rocks.

Seiji had to give credit where it's due. Using one of Camie's special move; **Trick n' Run**, from the start may have been the best plan they have against someone too powerful for them. While the idea itself felt scummy, it was the best option they have.

**Trick n' Run**

**One of Camie's special moves used for stealth and escape. She creates multiple layers of illusions against a powerful opponent and uses it as a distraction while running away.**

"Told ya it's the best thing we got against her! She'd rush us the moment the exams start." Camie exclaimed proudly as they were almost at the goal. They'll be the first to escape in this exams. That was, until they underestimated Tatsumaki's ability. The two would soon find out why her full hero name was 'Terrifying Tornado' and why the villains call her 'The Tornado of Terror'. They were so close, yet so far when they were struck by a psychic wave from afar.

All hope drained from Camie's face the moment she knew all her illusions were instantly dissipated by a pissed of hero. Seiji took notice and the feeling of dread entered him as well. This was the day the two were reminded of how small they truly are compared to some of the most powerful heroes the world has ever known. They were blown away again by the arrival of the now-pissed off Tatsumaki. They had to remind themselves that this was their friend's older sister. Other than the green theme and glowing eyes, Izuku and Tatsumaki was almost nothing alike, personality-wise. The younger one was calmer and rarely explodes in anger. The older one is the embodiment of a brat.

The pure desperation and stress Camie's face had as she blows one final illusion to disguise them as Tatsumaki slowly approaches them was thankfully not shown in the cameras. Seiji's eternal scowl softened up and was replaced, for the first time ever, with fear. This is not the ideal situation for either of them as they struggled and failed to get up.

Tatsumaki was approaching them slowly, a little annoyed on how she fell for Camie's illusions. She managed to catch up to them after performing a damaging wave of psychic energy that broke every window in a hundred meter radius. She had to give them credit, she rarely had to use this part of her quirk and mostly relied on its telekinetic aspect. The sight of the two desperately crawling away from her filled her face with disgust.

"Pathetic." She said as she sees Camie have yet another mental breakdown. Seiji was the first to act as he used his quirk to launch Camie towards the goal. Tatsumaki easily caught her and Seiji again with her telekinetic grasp.

"You don't have much time left. Best you give up with dignity." She quickly took away the handcuffs meant for her and rip it apart, to avoid any more tricks. She knew they only had five minutes left.

"Fine." Seiji gritted his teeth as he slowly started growing bigger and bigger, his flesh and bones stretching until he was too gigantic for Tatsumaki to control. The psychic hero was too shocked of him hiding this from her that she failed to dodge his stomp. She fully expected to be crushed and molded into a lump of flesh like all of Seiji's victims but it never happened. The smell of perfume caught her attention as she realized that it was one final illusion from Camie as she sees Seiji flying at the exist using his quirk.

She was about to make another grab for him using her quirk but Camie appeared out of nowhere to deliver a chop and a spinning heel kick to the back of her head, knocking her out just as Seiji makes it to the goal.

**Dr. Grind has made it through the goal. He and Ms. Illusions passed the exams.**

Gran Torino announced through the speakers. They won, barely. In the end, Camie blamed most of it to pure luck that Tatsumaki didn't notice her final illusion. The match ended up being a semi-psychological fight against Izubro's older sister.

"Holy shit. We actually did it. I did not- I need to breathe for a suck. Can you like, expand my lungs, dude?"

"If I do it, it will kill you- wait, are you having a panic at- HEY!"

* * *

**Third Test: StarLight and Gale Force vs The Hurricane**

* * *

"LET'S DO OUR BEST shall we?" Inasa lowered his voice again as he realized who he was talking to. He's not really known to be that smart, but even he could tell that Riku isn't really comfortable to be around a loud and passionate guy like him. "Sorry."

"Hmm..." Inasa still wondered what happened to her in the past. What type of event would lead her to be THIS timid? It was rumored among their class that only Uwabami knew the reason. Some said Trish also knew but Scot uncharacteristically kept her mouth shut about it even when it presented her the opportunity to make fun of her. If even the loudmouth of their class kept their mouth shut about Riku's past, then all of them knew that it may have been really bad.

"ALL right! Both of us are not really that great in planning, so how about we just brute force our way through? PUSH ON! PASSION!" He raised his fist up in the air in hopes of firing her up. The opposite happened and she remained quiet. That also attracted unwanted attention in the form of a storm welling up. Flying among the storm was their opponent, The Hurricane.

**The Hurricane**

**Real Name: Shugashen Hems**

**Quirk: Weather Control**

**He can control the winds and create his own weather such as Tornadoes, Storms, Thunderstorms, and even Lightningstorms.**

"STAND IN THE BACK! A HURRICANE IS COMING THROUGH!" They heard his famous battle cry. The sky darkened even more towards them as multiple strikes of lightning happen near The Hurricane. The hero had enough control of the winds to give everyone the illusion of flying, when in reality he is just controlling the winds beneath him. The true question finally revealed itself to the students. Who has the better control over the winds?

"WELCOME, HEROES, TO THE ARENA OF SUFFERING!" The Hurricane spread his arms wide as lightning strikes became more frequent until one final lightning struck him. After the lightning struck him, he appeared with a new electrical aura dancing around him as he flew at them fast.

Riku was barely able to react before she jumped and pushed herself and Inasa out of the way of The Hurricane's lightning punch. She swore quietly as The Hurricane turned around for another. Inasa grabbed her and flew upwards, dodging another punch. "Dodging a two superman punches will get you nowhere."

That was a lie. He intentionally missed those punches to gauge their capabilities. Not bad, considering he went faster than he usually does. Now he's excited to see how far these two can reach.

"...THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" Inasa screamed, not really sure if Riku could hear him as they flew away from The Hurricane. The storm created by the hero followed them at a faster pace, lightning crackling across the clouds and striking the city. Fire everywhere as the two fought the third most powerful hero in the exams. Camie and Seiji won by pure luck and underhanded trickery, and they're not even sure if Izuku and Trish would even be able to hurt All Might, no matter what crazy plan they thought of.

"...Exit." Riku's quiet whisper was barely audible in Inasa's ears but he heard it just enough to know what to do. Or what he thinks he was supposed to do. He spun Riku around and threw her towards the exit. Riku yelped as she was thrown towards the gate at an amazing speed and boosted by Inasa's winds. _"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"_

She was close to the exit but she was stopped. The winds were blowing her back as she realized the winds are pulling her away from the exit. A feeling of fear and anxiety flooded her systems as she realized what's happening. She turned around to see The Hurricane's hand around Inasa's throat. The hero was looking at her, forcing her to make eye contact. She hates this, she really, really hates this. Anxiety became fear, fear became anger. For the first time in forever, she wishes to inflict pain once more. She sucked in a lot of air, converting it to a large amount of electrical energy.

There's one thing she's been hiding to everyone, as long as she's touching the object, no matter how loose, her electricity will flow in it, whether it's on the surface, inside, or both. She touched the winds pulling her towards The Hurricane and let loose an electrical storm.

**Furious Cyan Overdrive**

**Riku overloads her electrical capacity by taking a very deep breath, causing cyan-coloured electricity to dance around her. Once released at full force, it has the ability to disintegrate any living thing it makes contact with if it does not have proper resistance. This can, however, only do so if Riku released it at full force.**

Riku let loose the full force of her ultimate move but The Hurricane managed to dodge it and let go of the winds holding her, causing her to fall down on a nearby building. "Uwabami's right, she is getting better. You got a good partner, Gale Storm" The Hurricane decided to acknowledge the student he had on a chokehold before slamming him down to the ground.

"HURRICHOKESLAM!" The move itself was not enough to knock out the defiant hero-in-training as he created a mini tornado surrounding them. "RIKU!"

Inasa screamed his partner's name, and right on time, the tornado became covered in electricity, zapping both of them. The electricity was enough to knock Inasa out but The Hurricane withstood it just fine. "Good zap right there, StarLight."

Immediately after saying that, he jumped at her and hit her with a flying crossbody. Before she could fully stand up, The Hurricane locked his arms on her bent down body before lifting her up with his back upside down. He jumped high as Riku closed her eyes for the impact. The move ended with her back hitting the pavement, knocking her out.

**Gale Force and StarLight has failed the exams**

"They did pretty well, BUT! They are far from the best!" The Hurricane exclaimed dramatically as the storm opens up to let The Hurricane bask in the light of the heavens.

* * *

**Fourth Test: Hokus Pokus and Lupus DeNix vs Gang Orca**

* * *

"AH MOTHERFUCKER NOT AGAIN!" Gang Orca had successfully intimidated Chifu and Kenshi to run away. If one were to ask on who would win in a fight between a clown and a wolf vs a killer whale, the sure answer had always been killer whale. It took one move for Gang Orca to temporarily paralyze Kenshi, causing Chifu to pick the wolf up and run away.

"I apologize for the inconvenience of becoming unable to move, Chifu." The wolf hero was remorseful over not realizing Gang Orca's secret technique. Not only did those soundwaves hurt his ears, but also completely rendered him incapable of movement. "Don't worry about that now, motherfucker! Some whale is tryna catch up to us."

"ORCAS ARE DOLPHINS!" Gang Orca yelled at them, as he was giving chase. She definitely did not ask to be chased by a dolphin with legs but here she is, doing the exact thing she didn't ask for. A full package of fucknuts and getting chased by a dolphin is gonna be what it takes for her to pass the exams.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Chifu was going to hate this but the only way to temporarily escape the dolphin is through her quirk. She bit all five of her left fingers til it bleed. The blood seeps out and she immediately gains control over it. The bloody stream grows larger and longer as she shot it out towards a nearby building and swung herself and Kenshi until they reached the top. Even Gang Orca was in awe of the semi-giant clown's raw athleticism. This was the fruit of all her years training under the Grand Priest. Tricks and ways of a clown stuck with her and let her body deny even a little bit of the concept of physics.

After making sure that Gang Orca isn't after them, she set Kenshi down gently and sat down to take a rest. Running away from a dolphin with legs is one hell of a workout. She took out a bottle of faygo and sipped some of it.

"Do you drink faygo when you're nervous? I've been noticing a while."

"Ah no, this is a special type of faygo manufactured by my Grand Priest. His quirk involves creating potions of different effects. He kinda developed some faygo to help with my blood less whenever I use my quirk. Which reminds me…" She took out a green faygo and made Kenshi sip on it. The wolf got better at a fast pace as he was able to stand again.

"A healing potion?" Kenshi inspected the faygo itself as Chifu nodded. While other potions for everyday use were easy to make for the Grand Priest, healing potions were more complicated and difficult than he made it look. The combination of different medicines for different ailments to guarantee that the user won't die from overdose made it a rare variation. Most of the clown cult members only had one healing potion each with a few exception. The Grand Priest himself had three while Chifu had two. She wouldn't get a new one until next month.

"And the blood potion?"

"Increases the amount of blood to balance out the ones I lose. I have an year's stock of that faygo back at my room. I usually bring ten every time." She pointed at her improvised bandolier of faygo. Nine are red, one green and three yellow.

An idea came into Kenshi's mind but his eyes darkened as he knew this idea would not be liked by his clown friend. "You got an idea, Kenshi?"

"I do but you won't like it." He grimaced, but this is the most sure way to defeat Gang Orca with no risk. Their teacher did not say anything about collateral damage anyway. Chifu realized what the wolf was implying but she hardened her eyes. She's uncomfortable with it, but going against Gang Orca at close-range would just be far too risky. She took a deep breathe before facing the wolf.

"Alright, let's hear your motherfucking plan."

* * *

Gang Orca was trying to track them down via echolocation though he's only holding back on its full range. The point here is to go easy on the first years. He thought that was missing the point, but what the hell? He just hoped the two would learn something from this. The sound of victory hasn't alarmed yet and that only meant that they haven't reached the exit yet if that's what they're trying to do. They either lose by running out of time or by being defeated by him.

Suddenly, as he was walking through the streets of the test area disguised as a city, blood tentacles shot out into the sky, far away from him. Before his eyes, he was witnessing the blood expanding, getting bigger, getting more dangerous than he could have hoped for.

_"Are they trying to- we never said we were going to deduct points from collateral damage…"_ The blood tentacles continued growing like a rebirth of an old eldritch being that has been angered out of its slumber. The sense of inevitable death took over the hero as he witnessed the tentacles suddenly get shot outwards in a radius, destroying everything in its path, whether it were skyscrapers or small buildings.

**Blood Miles**

**Nobody can escape the most powerful and most terrifying move in Chifu's arsenal. A sea of blood expands from her body as she continually drinks bottles of blood restoration juice to keep it going until she creates a literal calamity of blood that no villain shall escape. Everything it touches are ripped and teared apart until the job is done.**

Gang Orca tried to run, but it was no use. No one could escape the blood miles. The blood entangled him tight, slowly suffocating him, giving him only a little bit of air every now and then. The torture of fifteen seconds felt more like fifteen days to the hero. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted the perpetrator of the move. The clown had a blank look on her face, her eyes bloodshot and her horns red like the devil's. Beside her, he thought, was a hound from hell. He could no longer tell where the hallucinations starts and reality ends. His screams of terror was deafened by the destruction happening around him as the clown reached out the cuffs.

**Hokus Pokus and Lupus DeNix has passed the exam**

* * *

"Holy shit." Gran Torino stared, wide-eyed on the onscreen destruction caused by Chifu's quirk. Trish made an audible gulp as she was reminded yet again to never anger the clown. Izuku was quiet, reminded too much of what happened that day, but forced himself to stare at the sight. He knew Chifu was a kind soul, but god damn, that quirk was wild. Everybody else was too much at awe by the sheer destruction caused by one hero-in-training.

"We're banning her from using that move unless it is absolutely necessary. That is way too destructive to be used anywhere at all."

"Way to say the obvious, big sis. It looks cool, but that is too dangerous to use." Everybody was reminded that day what true power looked like. After five more minutes of awe, even after Chifu, Kenshi, and Gang Orca returned, the test went on for the last duo.

"We're making changes. Chifu, you destroyed most of the city except for that one skyscraper. You're only ever using that move again as an absolute last resort, not only because it's dangerous, but because it will absolutely kill you from blood loss. You were lucky you had your faygo blood potions." Gran Torino chided Chifu for using that move and endangering herself, before moving on to Kenshi, who had planned it. The wolf lowered his tail and ears in sadness as he gets chewed out by an old hero. He did find comfort in getting petted by Riku.

"Lady Rage and Spider-Storm, you wi-"

"Actually it's SpiderStorm, not Spider-Storm."

"How did you even- never mind. You're exam will be on done on the one skyscraper that Chifu didn't destroy."

"What? You really want us to fight All Might in an enclosed space?!" Izuku argued, but Gran Torino held up his hand, silencing any further protests before continuing. "You can back out now and we'll find a different hero to fight or-" Gran Torino pointed at the doorway. A boisterous laugh went from the hallways as All Might burst into a room with a different costume. He's now wearing pants similar to that of a wrestler and a black, long-sleeve spandex shirt with a golden lightning symbol on the center. All Might was also wearing a luchador mask that covers his eyes and hair, except for the signature twin-tufts. His huge smile was also not covered. A championship belt rests around the hero's waist, gleaming with real gold. Only Izuku recognized the costume.

"No way. You really were the Wrestling Hero: Gold Lightning, back in the day?" He asked, a little excited. All Might nodded, to confirm his suspicions. Gold Lightning used to fight crime shirtless back in the day, but for obvious reasons, he came back wearing a long-sleeve spandex shirt. It still looked good on him, though. "And I remember the challenge you gave to the villains. Whoever beats you gets that championship belt, right?"

**"YES!"** All Might answered, a little amused. All sense of fear was pushed back at the deepest depths of Izuku's brain as it was replaced by an irrational glee. He turned to Trish, who had her mouth opened in realization, shaking her head. He turned to Gran Torino, and nodded.

"Yeah, no way in hell am I backing down."

* * *

Bakugou was upset. He failed the exams and now Aizawa is going to give him an earful and most likely transfer him to the General Studies Course. He's sitting just outside his office with a smug Monoma, who he can't blow up unless he wants to be expelled. They were called in after a few minutes. Sitting with Aizawa, was Vlad King, Monoma's homeroom teacher.

"Do you know why we called you here?" The tired hero asked Bakugou. He hesistated for a moment before answering, "I failed."

"Wrong." Aizawa bluntly stated. Vlad King coughed to gain a confused Monoma's attention, "Monoma, you were the one who failed."

"WHAT?! WHY?! I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT?!" The blonde lost his smugness as he looked at his teacher. Bakugou was at lost of words of what he just heard, before exploding as well. "I DON'T WANT YOUR-"

"This isn't pity, Bakugou. You would have passed as well if you weren't sucker punched by a fool." Aizawa glared at Monoma as he said that. "And why should I let someone like him, and specially a member of Class 1A pass?"

"You're an entitled fool. Heroes do not bring personal issues in the way of their jobs. Your actions would have gotten your partner killed in a real situation, and for what? Jealousy?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow, expecting Monoma to answer that. The blonde didn't back down.

"HE HURT A CH-"

"And that event is completely unrelated to the objective of the exams. I've read some files about you, wanting to prove people wrong, that you are no villain. Sadly, it looks like you are proving them correctly. No hero would betray their partner over personal matters. Further discussions about what to do with you will be done by Vlad King soon. Dismissed."

The two of them walked out of the room. Bakugou was relieved that Aizawa vouched for him there. It looked like he didn't fail after all. He looked at Monoma, who was glaring at the ground, gritting his teeth. The hero-in-training from 1B gave him one last hateful glare before stomping away. Bakugou went to the opposite direction, where the Greenhouse would be located. He's ready to tell his friends the good news.

_"Friends... I'll take it."_ He thought to himself as he walked away, silently thanking the vine-haired girl for giving him another chance.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well, quarantine wouldn't be that bad if there weren't online classes, but at least I still managed to upload. Here you go, guys the Final Exams Arc for Shiketsu. Next up would be a handicap skyscraper match between SpiderStorm and Lady Rage against Gold Lightning(All Might).**

**Bakugou: DID THE HURRICANE JUST DO A VERTEBREAKER ON RIKU? YOU BRUTAL BITCH!**

**I LIKED THAT MOVE, OKAY?!**

**Bakugou: You could have done that to INASA!**

**GENDER EQUALITY!**

**Bakugou: ...You got me there.**

**Though I do admit that it's overkill. Then again, he chokeslammed Inasa so hard that it left cracks on the concrete, so they're even.**

**Bakugou: That's one tough son of a bitch. Hope I get to fight him.**

**Maybe. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	30. All Might(c) vs SpiderStorm and Lady R

**Chapter 29:**

**Aight, before this starts, I gotta say, I'm surprised nobody thought of a Wrestling AU yet, but then again, I'm pretty sure that might be a not so good idea. Idk. If you guys wanna make one for the shits and giggles, then be my guest.**

* * *

**I Am Unbeatable**

The theme of Gold Lightning(All Might in a lucha mask) echoed the building as he raised his championship belt in the air for the camera. No villain had been able to take it from him, making him the youngest, the oldest, the longest-reigning, and only holder of the champion. The class wondered if that wold change tonight. Well, there's no point pondering. They mostly hoped for a miracle to happen to both Izuku and Trish. Their finals have turned into a championship match.

* * *

"Why are ya making me put up with this bullshit, wankstain?" Trish had the gall to complain while holding on to him for dear life while he was climbing the side of the building. He rolled his eyes at her, but really, he's starting to have second thoughts about his decision. Gran Torino was smart enough to let this continue on a single building. Izuku relied heavily on his mobility in fighting. Trish needed distance between her opponent and herself to avoid any damage. Limiting their space to a building made it worse for them.

Even worse, Trish had a complete revamp on her hero costume, making her more noticeable. Her new suit consisted of sleeveless, black padded shirt, a pair of black, fingerless gloves, underneath her sleeveless shirt was chain mail armor for added protection, and leather shoulder pads. She kept her pants but covered up the front with a thin layer of thigh pads and covered up the rest with her long boots. She also donned an archer hood cloak and a domino mask. Her costume speaks Fantasy Archer from so many levels. Everything about her makes it sure that she'll stand out in every single bloody fight. That was exactly the last thing a long ranged fighter wants.

"Okay, I may be having second thoughts but remember, all we need to do is either get the championship belt or we beat All Might. The belt is at the top of the building."

"Yeah and that makes it easier? We're fighting the number one hero, wankstain. What makes you think we stand a chance?" She bopped him on the head while gripping on to him for dear life. They're about twenty stories above ground right now and Izuku was the only one with griptech gloves and boots. "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't teamed up with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your quirk. You've got one of the few things that could actually stop All Might. All we need to do is piss him off."

"That guy? How are we even supposed to do that?"

"Well…" He closed his eyes and wandered into his thoughts. _"Nana. Is it okay if I?"_

_"It's fine. You're the one risking your ass. That and this lovely lady's."_

_"Trish and lovely doesn't go in the same sentence. Besides, that means I'd have to let her in on the secret."_

_"You don't have to tell her about One For All. Just me."_

_"Okay, thanks, grandma."_

He opened his eyes again, talking back to Trish. "All Might once told us a story back at UA about his old mentor named Nana. She's dead. If you think it's the right time, insult her or something."

"If he still kills me, I'll be waiting for you in hell." She was about to bop him again on the head but suddenly a hand burst out of the wall and grabbed Izuku by the neck. She gripped him tighter as they were forcefully pulled into the building.

"**WAHAHA! TRYING THE STEALTH APPROACH, I SEE! TOO BAD, HEROES, THIS VILLAIN STILL HAVE GOOD HEARING!**" All Might threw them across the room and they both landed almost near the other side of the room.

"Welp, we're fucked." Trish cried out while struggling to get up. Izuku did a kip-up before helping Trish up. They're stuck in a room with All Might. Trish fired an arrow but the hero swatted it away like it was a housefly. They backed away, slightly intimidated but immediately realized that they were literally backed into a corner. Now, the rational decision would have been to run away, but Izuku had other plans.

He reached deep inside him, harnessing his anger and reached out to All Might with his hand. Black Tentacle-like energy shot out of his hands and managed to push the hero back, much to everyone's shock.

"I didn't think that would work."

"Maybe your bad luck doesn't want to mess with ya today but fuck it let's run." And run they did, away from the masked hero as he gave chase. Channeling Black Whip right now takes a lot of concentration since he was focused more on training the other part of his quirk, but he had his nanowebs to rely on. His dad had been upgrading its durability and All Might has been putting it up to the test, by breaking it in twenty seconds every time Izuku wraps him around with it.

Trish kept shooting arrows at him with great accuracy. She never missed her shots but most of them were swatted away before it could make any contact. Izuku felt something was off. All Might- All Might wasn't actively trying to attack them.

"You're not even trying, are you?" He said to the man. Trish looked at him with a frown, not liking where this is going. "**Oh, I see you've noticed.**"

"Wankstain, shut your wee shit." She tried to convince him to stand down, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I want to earn that championship the right way. Give it all you got, you out-of-touch old man!" Just as soon as he said that, All Might instantly sped forward and kneed him in the gut, making him vomit his breakfast. _"I didn't even have time to shut off my pain receptors!"_

The knee launched him to the wall, leaving a crack as he went down while clutching his stomach. The move was enough to put him down as he watched All Might grab Trish by the neck. _"Are you shitting me?"_

He activated his telekinesis quirk and forced all the nanomachines out of his body and forcibly wrapping them around their opponent before he could slam Trish to the ground with a chokeslam. He quickly recovered from that knee and grabbed Trish to make a run for it. Nanomachines were slowly coming back to him as he realized that All Might was slowly breaking out of it.

"Trish," He called out to his partner after pressing the up button for the elevator. "Get in the elevator. I'll hold him back."

"What the hell? Are ya insane? Did ya knock that empty head o' yours?" He didn't give her anymore time to say anything else as he pushed her inside and slammed the button to the top floor where the championship belt is. If he could distract All Might long enough…

"**Ah, I see. You're going for that approach?**" The hero in front of him said before cracking his fist. Izuku made an audible gulp, knowing full well of what will happen next. He didn't have time to react as All Might went in to deck him across the face. "**DETROIT SMASH!**"

The punch sent him completely at the other side. He would have been knocked out if he didn't cushion his impact on the wall with his nanowebs. All Might followed up with a punch to the gut and another choke throw to the other side of the room.

* * *

The students and heroes watching the exams unfold are standing on their sits. "WHAT THE HELL?! STOP THE MATCH! ALL MIGHT'S GONNA KILL HIM!" Camie yelled at Gran Torino, who was glaring at the screen. _"That idiot is going to kill him! Then again, his biggest mistake was backing Midoriya into a corner. That had always been when he was most dangerous. Out of desperation, he'll do anything to survive."_

"And that would mean…"

* * *

Izuku did his best to soften the hit, but All Might left him no choice. The hero was getting ready for another punch and that's where he got his opening. He immediately activated One-For-All to activate his bullet-time eyes and held All Might's fist in the air with his telekinesis. It took that one mistake for him to finally land a hit on his hero and mentor.

"**GLASGOW SMASH!**" He landed his cartwheel kick fueled by 20% One For All to All Might's weak spot located on his sides. The hero spat out blood and skidded to the side by five meters before kneeling down, clutching the spot where Izuku kicked him. He refused to dedicate that move to a Scot he knows.

"Sorry, All Might!" He told the hero as he delivered another kick, this time, to the hero's face. He managed to turn the tides of the fight with one decisive strike to the weak point and now he's reaping his rewards. That is to say, if he doesn't collapse from taking too much damage himself. All Might did a number on him. His pretty sure he cracked a rib as well. One last kick sent All Might on a longer daze, but he knew it won't be long until the number one hero recovered from a comparatively minor setback. He made another run for it as he found the stairs that could lead him to the top.

* * *

Everyone, except Gran Torino's, mouth was agape back in the room. They could not believe what they just saw. "Did that motherfucker just make All Might bleed?" Asked Chifu, who was very impressed with the power placed behind that kick.

_"That's gonna knock a few minutes off Toshinori's time limit! HA! I taught that kid well."_ Gran Torino couldn't help but smile. Everybody else was too shocked to process what happened on their minds. For the first time, they saw All Might bleed. They witnessed the number one hero, who was never defeated in battle, bleed for the first time. It was all because of a student. Tatsumaki couldn't be more proud of her little brother.

_"Maybe I shouldn't worry too much about him…"_ She thought to herself, but she can't be sure until she saw the results of this final exam. She's definitely taking him with her to his work studies when he gets his provisional license.

Camie could not believe what she saw. Maybe she accidentally used her quirk on herself, but maybe the thought of her best friend pulling a fast one on the number hero isn't too far off reality. Still, she taught him that move, so she's taking credit for that hit.

* * *

"HOW MANY FLOORS ARE THERE IN THIS STUPID THING?!" Trish complained, not knowing what just happened down there. "I could care less if that wankstain got hurt bad but if he actually died…" She clenched her fist in frustration, not being able to do anything back there. The elevator dinged, telling her that she's already on the top floor. She stepped out at the same time as Izuku burst out of the door that looked like it was the stairway.

"Ya ran all the way up here?" She's bewildered but curious on how he survived. Seeing as how he's in really bad shape, he barely made it out. His left eye was black, there were bruises on his face, he busted his lip, and it looked like he's missing a a tooth or two. Wait, no, that's just blood covering his tooth. That doesn't make it okay nonetheless. He was standing straight up but she could tell that he was struggling a little. If she had x-ray vision or something like that, she would probably see bruises all over his body as well.

"What the hell happened down there?" She asked, a little more concerned than she likes to admit. Any insult she could think of was thrown out of the window for his sake. She figured, this wouldn't be the best time.

"I slowed him down." That was the only thing he said before looking to his right and then up. She followed his eyes and the championship belt revealed itself to be on a coat hanger suspended on a rope tied to a makeshift crane. Surrounding the cane were steel chairs. She equipped her bow and fired at it, hoping to knock it off for the easy victory.

Unfortunately for them, it was snatched mid-air by the one and only Gold Lightning(Once again, All Might with a lucha mask). They didn't have time to react as the man quickly grabbed Izuku from behind and launched him in the air with a German Suplex. He made quick work of Trish by hitting her with a backhand before she could fire off another shot.

Had she not taken that internship with Mirko, that backhand would have been enough to knock her out, but fortunately for her, she accumulated a lot of grit from getting beat up by a rabbit. She pulled out an arrow tied to a rope and shot it out, missing All Might completely. "**You missed. Was this your famed accuracy, young lady?**"

"YA THINK I WAS AIMIN' FOR YOU, WANKER?!" Her cackle was filled with malice as she witnessed All Might's eyes widen in realization. He turned around to see Izuku grabbing a hold of the rope arrow. He pulled while Trish was still holding it and managed to help her escape another backhand from All Might. They landed at the same time, now ready to fight against All Might in an open field.

Izuku reached out his hand, using his telekinesis to grab hold a small part of a steel chair and pull the entire thing to his hand. He then tossed it to Trish, giving her an improvised melee weapon. All Might couldn't help but smile at this predicament.

Izuku held up his hand in a finger gun, compressing the air on his finger, before releasing one of his well-known air cannons. It had little to no effect on All Might, but that won't stop him from trying. All Might, slightly annoyed raised his fist. Izuku and Trish braced themselves for a counter air cannon, but to their shock, All Might punched the entire roof, leaving it unstable. The championship belt shook violently on the coat hanger as the crane rolled dangerously close the edge.

All Might used this opportunity to close in, raising his fist for another punch. Luckily this time, Izuku was prepared as he shut down his pain receptors and blocked All Might's fist with the combined use of One-For-All in his arm, his nanomachines, armoring up his arm, and his telekinesis quirk to slow down All Might's fist and soften the blow. It was a setup, however, as he lost any type of defense on his lower body, making All Might uppercut him with his other fist in the gut, sending high up in the air.

Thanks to the loss of the feeling of pain, he recovered quickly, shooting out his web-like nanomachines on both sides of the ground parallel to All Might, launching his whole body against the number one hero like a human missile. He stood up faster than All Might and punched the hero in the face with 20% One-For-All. Trish followed up by hitting the hero with an uppercut using the steel chair. Izuku followed up with a straight kick to All Might's chest as Trish went in for another hit with the steel chair, which resulted in a broken chair. He sent another punch while Trish also resorted to a punch, just because she can. Izuku's eyes widened in excitement. Both of them were screaming with the fury of a thousand raging heroes.

_"She made skin contact with him, now's our cha-"_ All Might blocked his punch and grabbed Izuku's entire body before slamming him down on the ground with a spinebuster. "**NEW JERSEY SMASH!**"

Before he could punch his successor on the ground, Trish interrupted by managing to hit him with her blunt-headed arrows on the side of his head, causing him to mistakenly look away. Izuku used this as an opportunity to shoot out his nanowebs to the crane and pull himself out of the ground.

The roof's instability finally caused its collapse, with All Might's spinebuster being the final straw. The roof shifted diagonally, making all three lose their balance. Trish almost fell off if it weren't for Izuku grabbing a hold of her leg with his right hand and grabbing All Might's leg with his left. His griptech made it easier to hold on as he didn't need to worry about slipping off. He pulled on Trish's leg to lift her up, letting shoot more blunt-headed arrows on All Might's head. He really hoped Trish would know to use her quirk by now. He gave Trish the look, silently asking for permission, and she her legged, he tossed her in the air in an arching angle, letting her shoot more arrows at All Might mid-air.

The mentor and his student stood up at the same time but the roof, almost falling off, are breaking their balance quickly. Izuku took All Might's slight stagger as opportunity to wrap him up with his nanowebs, He jumped on All Might's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. He looked at Trish, hoping she'll know what to do next, and made himself and All Might fall off the edge.

Normally, a rational person would go straight for the belt, however, the roof breaking apart caused the crane to fall over and now the belt is hanging way off the edge, and Trish decided to do the next best thing. She jumped after the two.

Izuku was sure Trish would have already gotten the belt but to his surprises, she was falling after them. He used his telekinesis quirk to tighten the nanomachines around All Might more, thinking he could let go of the number one hero once they're near the ground. Trish following after them, while irritating, boosted his plan farther. He opened up his nanomachines and used his quirk to open up a small hole on All Might's hero costume, revealing skin.

"TRISH!" He screamed at her, but she was already aiming for it anyway. She only needed to hit All Might once before going to work.

"OI, WANKER HERO! THAT DICKHEAD HOLDING YOU RIGHT THERE TOLD ME A WEE BIT ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR MASTER! YA REALLY RESPECTED HER, DIDN'T YA?!"

"**Young Midoriya, what did you…tell her?!**"

"SHE DIED, DIDN'T SHE?! I WONDER WHY? MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO SAVE HER OR MAYBE SHE IS JUST PATHETIC! SHE CALLS HERSELF A HERO WHEN SHE CAN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF?! OH PLEASE, STOP MAKING ME LAUGH!" The sadistic grin plastered on Trish's face was icing on the cake as Izuku felt like they were going down faster.

"**Y-You-! OKLAHOMA SMASH!**" He spun around, creating a tornado on himself, completely breaking free of the nanowebs easily after being angered. Izuku persisted and sucked it all up and used his telekinesis to counteract the tornado and used the nanowebs to get another hold on All Might. He spun the number one hero around in the air, like a windmill,using his nanomachines looking like a beyblade in the air. All Might was getting heavier as they spun. After reaching the maximum possible speed within ten seconds of spinning, he let go, launching All Might on the ground, leaving a small crater upon impact. He doubt it actually hurt All Might, but Trish's quirk sure as hell made him stay on the ground.

"IZUKU!" He heard the scream and he knew what to do. His nanomachines came back to him and started to form a large web on his back, tight enough not to break but loose enough to give a trampoline-feeling. He waited for Trish to land on it before pulling down and letting go, sending Trish high up in the air. She shot a pointed arrow at the rope holding the belt in the air, severing it. The belt began to fall down with Trish reaching her hand out to make a grab for it.

Thankfully enough, Izuku landed safely by slowing down his fall by using his telekinesis to make the air molecules resist him more than normal. After landing softly on his back, he allowed himself to pass out as the last bit of adrenaline disappeared from his body. He didn't know if they passed or not.

**SpiderStorm and Lady Rage passed the exam!**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**DnD Session on Shiketsu Omake...**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" Trish complained yet again as Izuku did another eldritch blast on some merchants on the road. Camie, the dungeon master, was resting her face on her palm after what Izuku just pulled. Murry was acting like he's too high, but he's really laughing inside. Seiji, yet again, got roped into it. Everybody else was just watching. "Well, you know, my patron-"

"YOUR PATRON IS A FIEND SUGAR MOMMY! BASICALLY CAMIE IF SHE'S A REDHEAD!" Trish yelled at him, even though they were really close. "Sugar mommy?! Seriously? Bitch, you turned into a bear and slaughtered an orphanage!" Izuku shot back, while blushing. He refuses to think of his patron as a sugar mommy.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I ROLLED A ONE!"

"Can we move on now, homies? We can still loot the merchants. At least we got their merch for free, right?" Murry tried to ease the situation while Camie buried her face further into her palm as much as possible.

"You needed those merchants alive." She said in a muffled voice, sounding a little disappointed. Seiji groaned in annoyance, wondering why he let himself get roped into this.

"Whoa, hold on my good bitch, why were they needed again?" Chifu, who was busy making the snacks asked her, while handing out some sandwich. "Because the Queen wanted the best merchants escorted to her so she could ask them to negotiate on her behalf on what's best for the kingdom's economy on a meeting against a rival kingdom who they just LOST a war to because this Rogue," She pointed at Murry, "Thought it was a good idea to steal the kingdom's best ballistae and magical trebuchet's and their top Artificer's autocrossbow and sell it to the kingdom they were at war against! Again, SERIOUSLY, Murry?"

"Sorry, homes, I can't help it. Autocrossbows was the shit."

"That was MY autocrossbows, Murry." Seiji added in. "Oh."

"All of you only got drafted to war to lessen your prison sentences AFTER Trish here accidentally slaughtered an orphanage. Just when I thought Izubro was the one good player here, he decided to eldritch blast the goddamn merchants just to think it would satisfy his...Demonic Sugar Mommy. You know what?" Camie rolled the dice and she got some pretty good numbers going. Perfectly good numbers.

"Your patron suddenly appeared before you and told you that she said she wanted virgin sacrifices this week and neither of these merchants were virgins and so she proceeded to," With the power of a thousand pimps behind her hand, she slapped Izuku, effectively knocking him out, causing everyone to back away, intimidated. "Slap you. It was a critical hit. You were knocked out for the rest of the day. Session ends here."

Camie flips the table and the riot starts.

Up until Gran Torino stopped them.

After watching and eating popcorn for five minutes.

* * *

**Izuku- Warlock**

**Trish- Druid**

**Murry- Rogue**

**Seiji- Artificer**

**Inasa- Barbarian**

**Camie- Sorcerer**

**Nagamasa- Paladin**

**Chifu- Bard**

**Kenshi- Wizard**

**Riku- Monk**

* * *

**There ya go, the final part of the exams arc. Next chap is mostly Bakugou and his squad hanging out at the mall with an unlikely meeting.**

**Bakugou: Oh hell yeah**

**Yeah, maybe a little break before the camping trip. We all knew what happened there.**

**Bakugou: I want that championship.**

**Oh right, something offscreen after this chapter, after winning the championship belt from Gold Lightning(All Might in a lucha mask), they split the belt into tag titles to avoid any quarrels. Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. It makes a good side story as the belts gets passed around every now and then. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	31. Training Camp Prelude

**Chapter 30:**

* * *

"Wait, what the hell? Why am I even here with you guys?" Ojiro exclaimed as he realized that he just went to the mall with the infamous 'Bakusquad'. Mostly a term coined by Mina for the ones who hang out with Katsuki. Ojiro had a neutral opinion on the explosive teen himself seeing him as a strong opponent but also thinks he needs some anger management. Hurting a kid really bad is pretty much a sign for counseling and anger management. He will never get how Mineta even survived hanging out with him.

"Yeah, who the fuck invited these guys?" Bakugou angrily pointed at him and Shinso, who also got invited here. "Katsuki, be nice."

"Oh I'll play nice alright!" He was about to leave until Ibara reached and held his risk firmly. Mineta and Yosetsu looked at each other, amused by the site. The other two looked at each other, a little confused. "Katsuki, there's a child with us."

Ibara pointed at the boy with Latino descent. Katsuki scoffed back when Aizawa assigned to him yet ANOTHER kid. Can't that garbage man get the clue that he's not that great with kids? To be fair, it wasn't specific to him, but for some reason, the entire Botany Club. Oh, it's not enough to take care and study plants, nooooo. They had to take care of a kid too. Well, he'll let Ibara handle that. She seems to be good with kids. No, she's great with kids.

"Oi, brat. What's your name again?"

"Cruz Bonifacio." The kid quietly replied without making eye contact. From what their garbage man homeroom teacher said, the kid had been a hostage by that clown murderer for years. He probably wouldn't be surprised if this kid is desensitized to all types of violence. Still, he could tell the kid visibly flinch every he opens his mouth. He just had to soften up a bit.

"Ya got a quirk in there somewhere?"

"It's complicated." Again, a quiet reply. All of them were hanging out right now at the cafe as some kind of celebration for everyone passing their finals. Still, it doesn't sit right with him that he passed by a technicality. Ibara herself was upset that she just barely passed her final exams against a teacher. He could empathize with that.

As for Cruz, unknown to everyone, his quirk is otherworldly. Mostly limited to his vision. He could see different colored strings tied to people's fingers. The most he had seen per finger were three. All different colors. Some strings even split into different parts in varying numbers. He never really knew what it does when it first manifested. The moment Carlitos killed his parents was the moment he understood what those black strings meant. He had seen Carlitos' black strings split into thousands, possibly even millions. He had no other colors tied to his fingers.

Right now, he was taken under the wing of this group. All of them are connected by green strings. He knew it was a symbol of friendship. Sometimes these green strings would disappear. Sometimes they reappear. Sometimes it creates a string in a new direction. Only time will tell when these two will meet. There were other color strings he saw. That of red which symbolizes romance. He could see the red strings between two members of the Bakusquad. Everybody had black strings on them, but death had always been a constant. Besides, there's no way of telling who kills who. Surprisingly enough, there's no purple strings on any of them. From what he'd seen, it was for mutual hatred. The pink string was for a close bond. Four of them were connected in this gro-

"Oi, kid. Are you doing some kind of internal monologue?" The one beside Cruz, Mineta, asked him. The kid gave him a confused nod. Mineta nodded solemnly, understanding how this kid feels. "Yeah, I gotcha. I do internal monologues all the time. They would have been so cool if they weren't distracting. Annoying, right?" Cruz nodded again in confusion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mineta spotted something with his friends, Katsuki and Shiozaki. He squinted his eyes to make sure if he was just seeing things. For a second there, he thought they were holding hands. That, or they noticed him notice them holding hands. _"Is Bakugou and Shiozaki finally dating? Needs more research."_

Ojiro and Shinso were having an awkward conversation and Katsuki decided to butt himself in. "What the hell do you mean you want your hero name to be Hivemind? Do you want to be that obvious to everyone on what your quirk is? Are you retarded?"

"Katsuki," Ibara said firmly while squishing his shoulders.

"Right, sorry. What I meant to say is, are you a dumbass?" He asked again. Ibara sighed in amusement. "Close enough."

"That's as close are you'll ever see me be nice, Ibara."

"I'm not asking you to be nice, Katsuki. What you really need is basic decency."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"You're smart. I certainly hope you could figure it out on your own." She quipped. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He refused to lash out at her. She's messing with him as usual. Then she did that sly smile that could have fooled anyone. Not him.

"Goddammit. You win this time Iba-"

"And so, I told Mr. Yagi, I'm not going back to I-Island again. Seriously, that entire mess with Wolfram and the Shields was not something I wanna deal with. Props to Melissa for trying to help me with that support item though." Izuku and his group of friends came into the cafe. Cruz could see the string connecting Izuku and the redhead fluctuate between purple and pink. _"That's new…_ _Could hate be combined with a strong bond? Or is this intense rivalry?"_

Izuku and the redhead seems to be wearing identical championship belts. The rest of his friends were a girl with yellowish-tan hair in a weird anime hoodie with a rather erotic facial expression as a design(ahegao hoodie) and a guy with a red jacket who was smoking a blunt. Izuku wore normal shorts and his signature red sneakers and he had a jacket over a tank top. The redhead wore a flannel skirt, presumably a kilt with black leggings while wearing a black muscle shirt with open sides. They all wore hats with the letter 'S' on it.

All of them were connected by green strings. A pair were connected by red. Cruz could see another color-fluctuating string of both purple and pink that connects Izuku and Bakugou. _"Are they?"_

Cruz's suspicions were correct. Katsuki and Izuku glared at each other once they noticed each other before they broke eye contact. Izuku gave Cruz a little wave before going at the far end of the cafe with his friends.

"Oi, Bakugou, you're not gonna-?"

"The hell do you take me for, Awase?" He angrily asked the other member of the Bakusquad.

"I dunno. I thought for a moment there you two are gonna angrily make out." Awase shrugged while stating that nonchalantly. Against all odds, he rendered both Katsuki and Ibara speechless, the latter has her hands on her mouth. Mineta and Shinso was busy trying not to laugh while Ojiro just took a sip on his coffee.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shinso asked while struggling to breathe because of Awase's joke. Awase himself looked proud for finally telling a probably good joke. Even Ibara joined in on the chuckling while Katsuki shook his head in exasperation. "See? I told you I could make a good joke every now and then."

"D-Damn you. Pfftt.." Mineta handed Awase 5000 yen as if they made a bet about this. Everybody else in the cafe were giving them weird looks. Mineta directed his attention back to Cruz, having seen the kid feel left out.

"How's your time in Japan, Cruz?" He asked in English. The boy shrugged, not knowing what to say. "If you want we can show you some places around here. Get you a little comfortable with the place, yeah?"

"The midget is right, brat. You want to go to the arcade? I'll destroy you in Skullgirls."

***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

Everybody was startled by the gunshot that was heard inside the cafe. "EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Two robbers raised their rifles in the air to show everyone that they were not joking around. Katsuki was about to do the opposite of going on the ground but Ibara forced him on the ground. The one good thing about their spot is that the robbers won't be able to see or notice them.

"What the hell?" He whispered to her. She shook her head. "No quirks." That's her answer. To a lesser man, they wouldn't get what she meant, but Katsuki was not a lesser man in this situation. He understood what she meant. Vigilantism only counted if they used their quirks.

"Okay, why the fuck are we dealing with this crap right now?" Awase complained, not wanting to deal with this right now. Unfortunately for everyone involved, no heroes were near this place. Right now, the Bakusquad and the Shiketsu Gang from the other side of the cafe was the closest thing to heroes everyone is gonna get right now.

"We're gonna have to distract them." Mineta said.

"No shit, sherlock. Just how are we even supposed to-"

"Okay fuck this!" From the other side, they heard Izuku yell in faux exasperation. He stood up without care as one of the robbers pointed their gun at him. "STAY DOWN!"

"No, I'm not gonna stay the fuck down. My partner over there," He pointed at the short redhead, "Had something important so say to me and she rarely says anything worthwhile."

"OI, WANKSTAIN! THE FUCK DID YA SAY ABOUT ME NOT BEIN' WORTH YOUR WHILE?!"

"I didn't say that. You wouldn't put in the effort of inviting me to a cafe date if you didn't have anything important to goddamn say." He spat back at the redhead. The robber, still pointing her gun at Izuku, looked at them with confusion and intrigue. The other robber, who was supposed to be putting the cash in the bag, joined in on witnessing what is happening before them.

"Oh really? Ya wouldnae aboot whit tae say-" Okay, none of them understood what the redhead was telling Izuku in English. Not even Izuku seems to understand what she was saying. Judging from the pure rage that attaches itself to every word, Katsuki would guess that she's Scottish, or part Scottish. They only started understanding again at the end of it. "-n' now ya willnae care, ya wee shite."

"I did not understand a single word you said, Trish." Oh, so Trish was her name. Stating the obvious because absolutely nobody understood what she just said. She slapped him.

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!" Okay, she can perfectly speak Japanese. Also, "Bro, what the hell is this drama?" Mineta tapped him on the arm. Ibara was bemused by all this. Shinso looked like he's just tired of this bullshit. Ojiro was as confused as everyone. Katsuki himself looked like he's about to puke with this type of distraction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you impregnated Trish?" Oh now the blonde girl decided to join in. "I-I…what?!" Okay, even Izuku was caught off guard by that. That was clearly not what they had planned, from what Katsuki could tell.

The ash-blonde forced himself to tune out the conversation in favor of sneaking around the cafe just behind one of the robbers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the final Shiketsu student, the one smoking a blunt, sneaking up on the robber near the cash register. How he got there was a mystery. With no time to think about it, Katsuki punched the robber in the temple and followed with a chop the neck, knocking her out. The other guy resorted to choking out the other robber in a sleeper hold.

"Seriously, homes, you had to go with the pregnant route of distraction?"

"Oi, hold on. Yo, wankstain, is that the Bakugou you've been talkin' shit about?" He heard a very loud and exasperated sigh. He could see 'Trish' walking towards him. He felt the people of the cafe staring at them. Izuku tried to pull Trish off but she didn't budge as she came face to face with Katsuki. Or tried to. She was short.

"Ain'tcha got a face not even a mother would love, wanker." With that smile, Katsuki was tempted to just blast her into the stratosphere.

"Trish, don't," Camie warned her friend but it fell on deaf ears.

"Ya see this belt, _Bakago_? We won this belt from the big man himself. And from the stories I heard from that wankstain over there," She pointed at Izuku. Katsuki glared at him, already knowing what she's gonna say. "Sounds to me like you're just a little bitch trying to act tough."

"Okay, homes, how about we take this shit and trip it down all the way to the end of the mall. We can't have a cafe brawl after we just took down two robbers." Murry got in-between the two, but it's too late. Katsuki shoved him out of the way. Ibara went over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Katsuki." Ibara said his name firmly. He nodded, reassuring her that he won't do anything rash. Mineta, Yosetsu, Ojiro, and Shinso got behind the both of them, ready to stop any fights that might occur. Izuku mistook the action and got in front of Trish and directly face-to-face with him.

"For the record, you really need to control your friends, Deku. That's the reality here." He said, glaring at his biggest rival. Instead of glaring back, Izuku chuckled in amusement.

"Reality? The reality is, I kicked your ass last time we fought, or do I need to remind you?" The air between them was tense. They both heard some 'oohs' from the crowd. Camie was recording the entire thing. He smirked, not caring. "Oh don't worry about that, Deku. The next time we fight, I'm kicking your ass back to Musutafu."

He got up in Izuku's face. He had the height advantage. Izuku smirked back, getting closer, up until Murry got in between them again. Whatever the smoker was saying, they didn't bother listening. "You want reality, Deku? You didn't beat me. You escaped me, nerd"

"Yes, I did. Who cares, though?"

"And you?" Katsuki looked at Trish. "You never beat me."

"OH REALLY? YOU REALLY WANNA FIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, WANKER?!" She shoved her tag title championship belt to his face. "Ya think you got a chance at this, wanker? You're not worth half the time wankstain is. We're not even gonna b-" He blocked whatever she was saying by placing his hand on her mouth.

"You see this girl? See her?" He gestured down to Trish while looking at Izuku. Ibara's grip on his shoulder tightened. He wasn't going to actually hurt Trish. The crowd in the cafe was feeling tense, not knowing if chaos would break out. "This girl is your partner? She knows you a hell of-"

He wasn't able to finish when Izuku slapped his hand off Trish's mouth before going dangerously near his face. "You will **NOT** lay a hand on her or any of my friends, you hear me, Bakugou?"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear, Deku." They were practically close, their heads butting. Ibara and Murry were the first to act, pulling them off each other. They haven't started fighting yet but they were dangerously close to doing so. Katsuki knew this. Izuku knew this. "But hey, maybe you should listen to her. She's protecting you from me?"

"WOOOOW, you think I need protecting? You really think I need protecting?"

"Worthless Deku."

"Egotistical dickhead."

"Scared that I'd take that championship belt away? You better listen to her-" He noticed Izuku giving Ibara a bewildered glance. "Oi, you look at me when I'm talking to you or we'll settle this here right now."

"FUCK YOU!"

"OKAY, Calm the fuck down, Izubro. Bakusimp." Camie finally decided to interrupt the whole conversation and the crowd in the cafe let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. None of them knew that they'd experience a confrontation between UA and Shiketsu today.

"Bakusimp?"

"Clearly you simpin on plant girl right there. You haven't done your fisticuffs bs cause she there giving you the touching on the shoulder. You simpin, boy."

"Oh yeah? What are you doing right now, blonde."

"Stopping the fight. I got more talent than either you two in a fight. Honest truth, fam." She's defusing the entire situation. "Hell, I can even speak in emojis. Check this: C=8."

_"How the fu-"_

"Hell yeah! Situation diffused, fam. Time for your time to shine, plant girl. You looked like you wanted to say something." She did a throwing motion to Ibara, as if she was passing over the microphone. Ibara pretended to catch it, already liking Camie.

"Now I see you two having deeper issues than I thought. I'm no good at this, but how about you settle the score in a proper match. Katsuki, did your homeroom teacher mention that our summer camp training would also have Shiketsu join us?"

"No."

"Of course he wouldn't. The both of you will settle your score there. Figure out how." She dropped the imaginary microphone. Izuku and Katsuki were silent for a moment, contemplating how they'll be doing this. Izuku was the first to speak up.

"Remember that type of match that we used to enjoy watching back then? When we were kids?" Izuku asked him. Katsuki nodded, knowing what's to come.

"It's the tag titles, Bakugou. You better bring three teammates."

"I know."

"What mat- oh shit." Camie facepalmed herself. "These bros are gonna get themselves killed."

"What match?" Mineta asked them. Cruz watched on, curious about the situation. Izuku and Katsuki answered his question at the same time.

"**War Games**"

* * *

**Intermission**

**Peppermint Act II**

* * *

Todoroki was back again in his so-called therapy. Carlos himself was rambling about something but the man was more than willing for him to let his feelings out to. Over the few months, they've been having meetings. Todoroki himself felt more comfortable with Carlos, listening to what he had to say. Still, he couldn't help but feel something was off with his therapist. As if, there was more to Carlos than it seems. The man himself looked familiar to something he saw on TV.

"Anyway, forgive my rambling. Anything you got to say about your father, Shoto?" The man asked him again. He would ask him about his father once a week. Shoto stayed quiet for the first few times he asked but eventually, he started talking about the issue. Carlos would listen to him intently, letting him vent his rage about his father and all that he did. "-and he just, I don't know what to say."

"I see. You truly do hate your father and what he did to you."

"More than you think."

"And with that, you refused to use your flames? Isn't that a foolish act?" Carlos asked a question but it felt more like a suggestion. _"Is he trying to make it obvious or is he being subtle and failing? I could never tell."_

"What are you-?"

"What I am trying to say is, even if YOUR quirk is the genetic results of your father and mother's DNA, it's still yours. You own it." Todoroki blinked. He never thought about it that way. "Besides, using only your right side, not your mother's, but right side just to spite your father and becoming the number one hero? It will never work."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Todoroki leaned in, genuinely curious.

"Well, Shoto, remind me; why did your father implant his ambitions unto you? Is it for you to use his fire?" It was a simple question from Carlos, even then, Todoroki's eyes widened in sudden realization. He swore he saw a manic grin on Carlos for a split second just as it disappeared. He paid no mind to it in favor of what the man had told him. "It wouldn't matter if you become number one without fire, does it now, Shoto? In the end, you still become the number one hero. That's what he truly wants, no matter how you get there." Carlos' tone was incredibly soft, as if there's more to this than just therapy for him.

"Y-You…"

"Well, that ends our session for today. Don't worry, UA's paycheck is the only one getting damaged here! I'll be seeing you after your summer camp, Shoto!" Carlos went back to his cheery tone. It felt like he didn't care about giving Todoroki something to reflect about.

* * *

**Intermission Over…**

* * *

"Well, we got a big problem." Awase said the obvious. The Bakusquad ft. Ojiro, Shinso, and Cruz the kid was busy talking about what they just got into.

"More than a problem." Mineta gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You're not joining us in War Games, right, Ibara?" Katsuki asked his friend, who was tending to Cruz. After that event in the cafe, they called the police and the robbers were arrested. The students got away with it since they didn't use their quirks. "No, I won't. Sorry, even if I wanted to be part of it, I wouldn't put up much of a fight."

"That's fine. We just need one more." Katsuki reassured her.

"Two more, actually. I'm not joining in. You know how much I suck ass." Awase said. Katsuki and Mineta nodded in agreement. Awase hasn't had that much hand-to-hand skills, to begin with. Mineta's face lit up as inspiration struck.

"Hey, Ojiro."

"Huh?"

"War Games. C'mon, Team UA versus Team Shiketsu!" Mineta already joined in, knowing not a lot of people are willing to work with his friend regardless if it was for UA. That, and when Aizawa had them do quirkless combat, only Shoji, Katsuki, and Ochaco gave Ojiro any real trouble. Ojiro narrowed his eyes at the two but he could practically see Mineta's pleading eyes. Well, he can't leave something he inadvertently joined in anyway. "Fine, I'm in. One condition."

"What?" Ibara asked. Ojiro pointed at Katsuki. "Be my sparring partner."

Katsuki blinked for a second there before smiling. He found himself a sparring partner and a hell of a good one, too. He reached his hand out for a handshake, and Ojiro answered it.

"Seriously, you guys in the hero course are insane. Who even is gonna be your fourth and final member?" Shinso asked them. He was dragged here by Katsuki himself so they would talk about how he sucked in combat and how they would fix that. Awase's face lit up with another idea.

"Not a lot of people are gonna work with this guy cause he's an asshole but I know someone who will. They'll be willing to put aside any grudge for the sake of the team." He said. Ibara already knew who he was talking about but she had her doubts. "Awase, are you sure they'll be willing to join in on the fight?"

"Well, they're the best fighter when it comes to quirkless combat in 1B. Probably even a match for Ojiro over there. Besides, I'm pretty sure she wants to have a good fight every now and then. If she declines, well, you're gonna have to carry me through this."

"Don't talk about getting carried with me here. Seriously, my body isn't fit for wrestling." Mineta complained about his lack of height. He only started beginning to have a little bit of muscle after Katsuki insisted(forced) him to train just for the sake of staying fit. He gotta say, his friend isn't wrong about staying fit.

"Oi, hero course, isn't that Midoriya over there?" Shinso pointed at Izuku, who was accompanied by some shady guy in a jacket. The hair color was all too familiar. Katsuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You go ahead, that shit doesn't sit right with me."

Katsuki slowly approached them. They seem to be talking about something while the guy had his hand around Izuku's neck. He would listen but he didn't care enough. "Oi, Deku, the fuck happened to your other friends? They finally ditched you and you got yourself close to some sex offender-looking asshole?"

He could see Izuku gulp and sweat was coming down of the nerd's forehead. That definitely did not sit right with him. As much as he hates to admit it, the nerd rarely gets nervous and tense. He's mostly relaxed even when they were… This doesn't sit right. He slowly took his hand out of that pocket of his shorts, ready to explode the motherfucker if he needs to. "Seriously Deku, who the hell is this-"

"THIS IS A VIDEO GAME MEETING! DON'T GET CLOSE, ASSHOLE!" Izuku yelled at him. Hidden under that nerd-ass sentence was a warning. He growled in annoyance and was about to strike the guy anyway but the bitch stood up. He recognized that face. It was the same guy who attacked the USJ. "Oh, don't worry! I'm just a fan of Midoriya over here. Got a little too excited."

He let go of Izuku's neck and started walking away. Katsuki was tempted to go after him but that wouldn't be a great idea. "Oi, Tomura. What's All For One's end goal here." Even when he was gasping for breath, Izuku still had the time to be a little bitch. There was something that bothered Katsuki. _"All For One? Who the hell is he?"_

The villain paused and turned his head back to respond. "I don't know and I don't care. You should be more worried about MY end goals. Anyway, thanks for the insight about Stain. Next time we meet, you're dead." He said before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

"What the fuck was that, Deku?"

"Call the police. Tomura Shigaraki just gave me an interview. First of all, I had it under control. Second of all, I'm not gonna go and bitch about not needing your help so thanks anyway."

"Tch. Fuck off. Only I get to kick your ass. Remember that." He walked off, alerting his friends about what just transpired. The police came by to get Izuku out of there. The nerd's friends followed him to the station like a flock of sheep. Katsuki's squad went about their day.

* * *

**5 days before Summer Camp…**

* * *

The word about their dispute with the Shiketsu Students hopped around the entire school just after two days. While they are technically on break right now, the broadcasting club still insisted on seeing them for the Livestream. Katsuki didn't want to go but Mineta just had to target his pride, making him force everyone involved into the Livestream.

There he is, with Mineta, Ojiro, and Awase. He knew Ibara won't come with them for this one but he's fine with it. He still extended his invitation to her anyway, which she politely declined. Now the four of them are here, sitting with Jirou, who was now a member of the broadcasting club.

"Seriously, what were you thinking when you challenged Midoriya for the belt? We both know he did it by legitimately beating All Might." He groaned at the stupid question. Mineta answered it for him.

"We all know All Might is holding back when he fought against Midoriya and his partner during Shiketsu's final exams. He didn't BEAT All Might, oh no, he just passed an exam and was rewarded the championship belt for it." That was true. Nobody could beat All Might. Jirou backed down from that answer.

"Right. Let's talk about you, Mineta. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're even part of these War Games. Mind telling us about what this War Games is." This time, it was Katsuki's moment to answer.

"Two rings connected and we'll be inside of a big cage. The twist for ours is that there's gonna be weapons hanging from above. Tables, ladders, chairs, bats, kendo sticks, trash cans, and just about anything that is a weapon."

"So, ultraviolence?"

"Ultraviolence? This is just violence."

"Well, moving on from that, again, I'm hella surprised Mineta is a willing competitor for this one. I mean, he's a coward." The room got even more silent as Mineta looked up. He gave Jirou a blank stare while Katsuki sighed in exasperation.

"...what?" The small teen asked quietly at Jirou, who repeated what she said. "…you're a coward?"

"I'm…a coward?" His voice was low and Jirou nodded in full confidence. "I mean, you're the one that gets scared the most. You're also too much of a coward to sacrifice yourself when it counts. I wouldn't think you'd m-"

"I'm not a coward." His voice was barely audible. Jirou shook her head in disagreement. "I mean, you fight like a coward."

"Is that how you call it? Fighting smart now means fighting like a coward? Is that what you think I'm doing? That I just run away for no reason?" Mineta asked her. Katsuki hid his growing smirk behind his hand. Awase looked on, ready to stop a fight. Ojiro was there, eating his takeout noodles.

"You kinda are a-"

"Yeah, like any other person, I'm afraid to die, Jirou. That's why I hate self-sacrifice. I'm sorry if I don't want to be a useless corpse laying on the ground. I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING BORN LOOKING LIKE ANY OF YOU!" He raised his voice on the last one. Yep, just as Katsuki expected, Jirou woke up Mineta's fighting spirit. "You don't think I deserve to be here, don't you? A lot of you don't think I do. Admit it, you don't think I deserve to be in the Hero Course."

"I-I mean…"

"Well newsflash, Jirou, I busted my ass to get here. I WORKED HARDER JUST TO BE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU GUYS!" He stood upon the table and pointed viciously at Jirou. "I ONLY FIGHT THIS WAY BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS ANY OF YOU! I'm not strong but I do believe that I'm smart. If I could outsmart people, I wouldn't need that much strength."

"If you know that you're not that strong, why even bo-"

"THIS IS THE ONLY THING I GOT LEFT, OKAY?! You think I want to just live a boring life? A dead-end job? Is that what you think I deserve? Just sit around and be nothing? Let people tell me that I'm nothing? I want to be a somebody, damn it. Most of you just try to take this away from me."

"You said it yourself, you don't want to sacri-"

"Who would want to die, huh? Tell me, who wants to die? I don't want to die, but guess what, innocent people also doesn't want to die. We have a mutual agreement there. If there's even a little bit of chance that I could do something to make sure that everybody lives. That I don't have to sacrifice myself and no innocent people have to get hurt, I'll take it. If the heroes die, then who will stay and save them?" Mineta sighed as he let all of it out before continuing, "I gotta give credit where it's due. Midoriya, if you're seeing this, thanks for setting me straight. I did a lot of thinking after what you said to me at the USJ."

Mineta was not thankful for the ability of making things tense. He was reminded, however, that he has friends now in the form of the 'Bakusquad'. Katsuki placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You got balls for saying that, midget."

Both of them chuckled as Jirou was left dumbstruck. Awase being Awase, he decided it was time to interrupt. "To be fair, I'm not gonna be part of the four versus four War Games that'll happen on summer camp. Which is why I made a call. She said that she finally got here. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to,"

The door to the broadcasting club's room was kicked open as a red(orange)head in a leather jacket over her shirt. She's wearing boots and tight pants. She's wearing biker gloves.

"May I introduce you to, **Itsuka Kendo**."

"Sup."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AAAANNNNNDNDDDDDDDDNDNDNDNDDD Boom.**

**Bakugou: Title match next chapter?  
**

**Title match next chapter.**

**Bakugou: Hell yeah. Why War Games?**

**Why the hell not?**

**Bakugou: Is this gonna be a thing now?**

**Maybe I'll make a spin-off solely for the championship belt. Maybe a little feud between you and Ojiro. Just a thing between UA and Shiketsu. What would you guys think of a spin-off like that? Anyway, leave a like, comment, subscribe. PEACE!**


	32. War Games, Hell Yeah

**Chapter 31:**

* * *

**Just one thing. The War Games, like in real life, is gonna be one hell of a clusterfuck. It was hard to write, and honestly, it was better off animated but that was a grave I dug on my own. So, I did my best in writing a wrestling match. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

**4 days before Summer Camp…**

* * *

"Hey, it's ya boy, Gunsha, back at it again at the Shiketsu's broadcasting club. I'm the hottest new member coming from the Police Squad course beating out anyone from Crime Investigation Course, Hero Course, and the Support Course with my oozing charisma and surefire good looks," Gunsha really liked the talks happening in this club. With the shit that the Shiketsu and UA Hero Course students started, this is gonna be one legendary feud to remember. "With me right now, from the Hero Course, The Tag Team Champions, **SPITE**. The Tag Teams containing our one and only, SpiderStorm, also known as Izuku Midoriya. The other is Lady Rage, otherwise known as, Beatrice 'Trish' Ikari!"

The two got inside the room while Gunsha presses a button that lets out a fake cheer from an unknown audience from the past. They sat down on the couch. Gunsha raised his hands for the other pair. "The next tag team, and joining them in the War Games, **The Gin 'n' Juice Connection**! The members being Smoses, also known as Mokemuri 'Murry' Chisa, and Hokus Pokus, also known as Dokeshi Chifu."

"Gonna start up the interview by asking all four of you how's it going today?" Gunsha started up the interview after Murry and Chifu took their seat next to Trish and Izuku.

"Aight."

"Motherfuckin' fine."

"It's cool, Gunsha."

"Uh…"

Trish had an uncharacteristic frown on her face, looking like she doesn't know what to say. Gunsha noticed this but continued with his interview. "So, who started this entire mess? Who provoked the other first?"

Trish stayed quiet, as if she's trying to remember something. She held her index finger up to signal him on giving her one second before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Yes. I did. I star-"

Before she could finish whatever she was reading, Murry interrupted her with his response. "Actually, homie, the conflict already started the moment Izuku right here got in on a glaring contest with the Bakugou boy from UA. They got this bitter history with each other, and well, it went downhill from there." Murry pulled out a blunt, lit it, and started smoking. This was gonna be a long talk.

"Yeah, I bet your bitter break up with your friend somehow ended up in a wrestling match of all things. Like, 'bro, you wanna settle it? WAR GAMES'. Best way to settle things at this day and age." The talk went on for ten more minutes with Trish failing to answer every single one. One final question Gunsha asked was for Trish.

"Trish, final question, since you weren't able to answer any for some reason. What makes you a good hero student?" Gunsha asked. Trish pulled out the paper but Izuku gave her a smug grin. That was enough to finally set her off. She crumpled the paper and tried to throw it at Izuku's face, only for the latter to catch it with his telekinesis. What Izuku did not expect, however, was Trish going over Gunsha's desk, grabbing the mug, and smashing it over her head.

Blood ran down her face as life in her words returned at full force while the four others, too shocked to stop her, watched and listened.

"WHAT MAKES ME A GOOD HERO STUDENT?! IF I WERE A BAD HERO STUDENT, I WOULDNAE BE STANDIN' HERE, DISCUSSIN' IT WIT' YOU NOW, WOULD I?!" She paced around the room, hyping herself up for something, maybe even to talk.

"ONE SOFT TOUCH, ONE SMUG GRIN, ONE QUICK INSULT…AND KABLAM! DOWN GOES THE ANGRY ASSHOLE!" She grabbed Gunsha's mic and held it close to her. "I SAT TEN MINUTES TRYING TO REMEMBER A SHITTY SCRIPT, BUT FUCK THAT! THE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO CHALLENGED US ARE A BUNCH A' DOLLIES!"

"Trish, calm down, you're bleeding."

"**YA SHUT YER WEE SHITE, YA PURE PISHED WANKSTAIN!**" Now she's speaking English and her accent is getting more and more incoherent and hard to understand. "**KATSUKI BAKUGOU, YA THINK YE'R A GALLUS MAN! WELL, I TOOK A SWATCH AT YER TEAM, AND LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN, WANKER, YA GIVE ME AND WANKSTAIN A PURE GROWLIN', YA BEST PREPARE YER TEAM WHIN MAH GANG GIVES YA A DOIN AT SUMMER CAMP!**"

"Chill out, my good bitch." Chifu tried her best to calm Trish down. Gunsha looked at the camera and smiled, definitely expecting a Trish freak out.

"**NAW, AH GIT BLOOD RUNNIN DOWN ME FACE! A'M PURE MAD WAE IT, SO GIT IT RIGHT UP YE, YA WEE CUNT! MINETA, YA GRAPE SHIT! YE'R ACTIN PURE SHADY AND AH GIT ME EYES ON YA! OJIRO…YA KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT!**" She turned to Gunsha and slammed her fist on his desk multiple times while screaming at him. He almost forgot that they were live on Shiketsu's website. "**YA BETTER SEND THIS SHITE TO UA! DON'T! FILTER! ONE! WORD! I! SAY!**"

At this point, Trish could barely see anything but red. Literally. Blood got into her eyes, making her look like a maniac when she faced the camera again. "**LISTEN HERE UA FAGGOTS! AND MAYBE THE VILLAINS WHO SOMEHOW HACKED INTO THE SHIKETSU WEBSITE! I SINCERELY EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE FOR MAKING MY QUIRK WORK SO EASILY!**" Now she's speaking English in a way they could understand. She finally calmed down, if only a little. "YA CAN BOLT OFF THE EDGE WITH THAT WORD FOR ALL AH CARE! I'M ONLY OFFENSIVE BECAUSE IT MAKES USING MAH QUIRK EASIER TO USE! I WILL USE EVERY RACIAL AND GENDER SLURS IN THE BOOK JUST TO PISS YA OFF AND SAVE LIVES!"

"Well, homes, she's as calm as she can be right now."

"Can't argue with that, Murry."

"**AH GOT A QUICK WIT! A'M A SHORT, SCOTTISH GINGER! THEY GOT LESS SEA MONSTERS IN THE LOCH NESS THAN THEY GOT THE LIKES OF ME!**" It looks like Trish was almost finished up. Gunsha decided it was time for him to play some bagpipe music. "**SO, TO AWW YA STUPID DOLLIES SO PROUD, SO COCKSURE! PRANCIN ABOOT THINKIN' YA CAN TAKE OUR GOLD! COME 'N' GIT US, I SAY! WE'LL BE WAITIN' ON YA WITH A WHIFF OF THE OL' BRIMSTONE! WE'RE A BUNCHA SCARY MONSTERS WITH A HORRIFYING SCARRING END!**"

"HELL YEAH!" Izuku could not believe he got hyped up by whatever nonsense Trish was spewing out of her mouth in her mixed accent in English, but he sure got hyped. Murry and Chifu was also hyped up.

"**SO, YA GOT US! SPITE AND THE GIN 'N' JUICE CONNECTION! RIGHT NOW, WE TEMPORARILY COMBINED AND BECAME TEAM HELL YEAH, REPRESENTIN' SHIKETSU, WANKERS!**"

* * *

**3 days before Summer Camp…**

* * *

"Principal, you can't just let the Director let the kids do this!" Aizawa complained to the Nedzu, who nodded along. He too did not agree with the Director's agreement to the supposed wrestling event that will happen. "Worst of all, he wants it live-streamed! Do you know how that would put my students at risk?"

"Clearly, I would know, Aizawa. Still, the Director has the final say in this. We have reached on a compromise that the matches are to be recorded instead of being live-streamed." Nedzu sighed, he himself could not figure out the mysterious owner's intention. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not given any choice in this. On the bright side, this will help the students in improving their quirkless combat. God knows a few of them need it.

* * *

**2 days before Summer Camp...**

* * *

"Sensei figured out where those kids would be going for summer camp. We'll attack them by the third night." Tomura explained his plans to his newly recruited Vanguard Squad. Carlitos wasn't paying attention since he never really cared about the plan. Everybody else listened intently. He noticed one other member being distracted. The girl known as 'Himiko Toga'. He followed her eyes and saw her looking worriedly at a picture of Izuku Midoriya. He smirked to himself, opting to stay quiet. _"Heh, this is bound to be interesting."_

* * *

**The Actual Summer Camp…**

* * *

"And so we're here," Izuku said as he stepped out of the bus. The original plan was supposed to be the Pussycats dropping Class 1A and 1B along with Shiketsu's Class 1C, their class, down the forest for them to walk through but with a certain wrestling event happening, they had to head to the actual site. Unfortunately, he does not like getting cuddled by a 31-year old.

"As much as I am a big fan of the Pussycats-"

"Especially Mandalay. She's a redhead, Izubro."

"Camie, for fuck's sake, I am NOT into redheads."

"You can say that again, wankstain. You've been staring at the Kendo girl for minutes now." Of course, Trish had to ruin it. The Bakusquad apparently brought Cruz with them. He's not sure if that's a good idea. On the bright side, Cruz seems to go along well with Mandalay's nephew, Kota.

* * *

"Hey, fams, it's Camie! At it again as a color commentator along with UA's lit-ass commentator, Yosetsu Awase. Good day we got here, don't ya think, fam?" The camera panned over to Awase, who also had a headphone on him. "Good day to be here, too, Camie. Right now, we're approaching the main event of the first day of Summer Camp. They're setting up the cage of my design covering up two connected rings for the match. Why don't we recap the things that happened here and why the teachers think that it's a good idea to consent this."

"You got it right there, Awasebro. The first match was barely able to catch the one minute mark. Neito Monoma was set to fight Inasa Yoarashi in a one-on-one match but Monoma was out of commission after a six-year-old punched him in the balls."

"That's right, Camie, and so Shoto Todoroki volunteered to be the replacement. Boy, you should have seen that sucker's face when the referee(Aizawa) told him that he's not allowed to use his quirk in a wrestling match. I"m telling you, Shoto Todoroki is absolutely nothing without his quirk. Proven first by Aizawa and then proven by Inasa after the big guy powerslammed him from the top rope."

"Let me tell you, Awasebro, that was the funniest facial expression I have seen tonight. Let's go over that replay."

The video then showed footage of Todoroki's face looking ready to freeze Inasa. Unfortunately for him, his quirk stopped working when Aizawa glared at him. He gave his homeroom teacher a questioning glare only to be told that he's not allowed to use his quirk in a match. His face went through different expressions ranging from shock, cringe, disbelief, nervousness, and fear before going back to his stoic impression.

The video went back to Camie and Awase laughing their butts off. "Oh man. That was the funniest shit I've seen tonight. Even funnier than that comedy match you did with Tooru earlier."

"Yeah, fam. Half the time, I don't even know if I'm actually fighting her. She packs a helluva punch, let me tell you that. I was like 'bruh, wtf am I fighting here?'. I actually lost when she did a surprise pin on me. Kudos to her for that."

"Anyway, the final match before the War Games was a tag team match between Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui going against Hinata Riku and Nagamasa. All for gave us a good match with near falls and one amazing face-off between Uravity and StarLight. The moment Riku covered her eyes, she overcame her stage fright and kicked ass. This granted another win for Shiketsu."

"Who cares? We're on a 2-1 with Shiketsu in the lead. War Games is the game maker for this one. Looks like they're about ready to lower it."

Red lights flashed as the sound of sirens sounded around the two rings as the combined cages are slowly lowered down with Pixiebob's earth beast assisting Koda's birds. Both ends of the cage were riddled with barbed wires. The Pussycats agreed to do this for one day as a warm-up for tomorrow's gruesome quirk training.

"**This match will be for the Gold Lightning Tag Team Championship! SETTLED IN HARDCORE WAR GAMES!**" Mina was set to be the announcer. She's doing her job well on the microphone. Every hero student was watching as the first team makes their way to the makeshift entrance ramp. "**THE CHALLENGERS, KATSUKI "BURST DAMAGE" BAKUGOU! MINORU "GRAPE JUICE" MINETA! ITSUKA "BATTLE FIST" KENDO! MASHIRAO "WUKONG" OJIRO! THE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**"

Katsuki could have swore that they all agreed on Team UA and not 'Bakusquad'. He's gonna have to tell Mina off later. They all fist-bumped as the other three went into the smaller cage by the entrance ramp. He walked down the ramp and into the ring looking at his surroundings. There's barbed wires at the end of each cage facing the ramp. This might get messy real quick.

"**DEFENDING THEIR TITLES ALONG WITH THE OTHER SHIKETSU REPRESENTATIVES,**" Izuku Midoriya, Trish Ikari, Dokeshi Chifu, and Murry Chisa got to the makeshift ramp, kneeling for a bit before rising like an explosion. "HELL YEAH!" The Shiketsu Hero Course yelled along with their peers. "**SPITE AND THE GIN 'N' JUICE CONNECTION, TEAM HEEEEELLLLL YEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

They hyped each other up as Izuku walked towards the ring while the others. After going inside, the door behind him was locked shut. They are now inside a cage on two connected rings. Once they heard the bell, they started circling each other, looking for an opportunity. "This has been a long time coming, Bakugou."

"Right back at you, Deku." They both held each other in a grappling hold. Katsuki was surprised by his rival's strength but didn't care too much about it as he overpowered him quickly.

"Now as you can see here, while SpiderStorm has his smarts, Burst Damage has the power advantage. Mind you, all hits in here will be real. They may be wearing their hero suits, but remember, they can not use their quirks. If this was a quirk fight, SpiderStorm would have the advantage, but Burst Damage right now is taking charge in the match." He heard Awase commentate. Katsuki decided to pull and throw Izuku into the wall of the cage riddled in barbed wire. He knew for a fact that it would be painful since Izuku took off his long coat and entered the match with a muscle shirt that's only padded in the front.

The barbed wire pricked Izuku's shoulders as he yelped in pain before painfully sliding down from it. "OH MY GOODNESS! BURST DAMAGE JUST GAVE THE MATCH AN EXPLOSIVE START! HE JUST THREW IZUBRO INTO THE BARBED WIRE WALL OF THE CAGE!" Camie yelled, surprised that they would do this early.

Izuku rolled himself away from the wall as Katsuki stalked him, waiting for him to stand up. Big mistake as Izuku stood up quickly and delivered a surprise Spinebuster, taking down blonde. He quickly stood Katsuki up only to bend him forward, hook both of his arms and take him down again with a Double Underhook DDT. Instead of letting go, he kept the butterfly hold on Katsuki as a submission maneuver.

"And after that Butterfly DDT, he now has Burst Damage in a butterfly submission hold. Remember, War Games only start officially when ALL the wrestlers are in the ring. Until then, everyone is free to beat the shit out of each however they can." Awase, again, explains the rules of the match. Camie was having the time of her life commentating. "Forget about that, Awasebro, the timer is counting down and it looks like either team will have the numbers advantage in 10…"

The UA and Shiketsu Hero Course students began counting down.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Gran Torino flipped the coin to see which team will have the first advantage. The coin landed on tails, granting the lead to Shiketsu. The Hero Course of Shiketsu High cheered as Murry was the first one out of the cage. Before going inside the ring, he grabbed two kendo sticks from under the ring and tossed inside. Izuku stopped doing his Butterfly Submission on Katsuki and grabbed one of the kendo sticks.

"It looks like Smoses grabbed some kendo sticks. We're still early but it's already getting brutal. Burst Damage is about to take some punishment with this disadvantage." Awase said through the mic as Murry grabbed Katsuki in a full nelson and Izuku starts beating his torso with a kendo stick. Everyone from UA cringed as they saw the sight of Katsuki Bakugou getting beaten down. Some of them had mixed feelings, considering, they knew who Katsuki Bakugou is, but Ibara was outright worried for her close friend. She prayed silently for him to win even if she didn't want to pick a side.

"Ha, is that all you can do, Deku?" Katsuki said as he panted. He groaned in pain over the beating. Izuku rolled his eyes and was about to hit him in the face but he expected as much. He quickly broke out of Murry's full nelson and ducked out of the way, making Izuku accidentally hit Murry in the face with the full might of the kendo stick, temporarily knocking the smoker out. Katsuki quickly grabbed the other kendo stick and used all his strength to hit Izuku over the head with it, breaking the kendo stick in the process.

"ANDHEJUSTBROKETHATKENDOSTICKOVERIZUBROSFACEHOLYSHIT!" He could barely make out what Camie said but he's sure that it was shock and worry for her best friend. Izuku collapsed dramatically after a one-second delay after getting a kendo stick broken over his head. The timer began counting down again as the crowd joined along with it. The next one would be an equalize for the Bakusquad.

Mineta was the one that got out first for Team UA and began walking down the ramp. Katsuki was busy chucking Izuku across the second ring and hitting him with a crossbody from the top rope. Murry was slowly standing up from getting knocked out by the kendo stick and Mineta had an idea. He went under the ring and went out with a steel chair stuck to his hair.

"WHAT IS THE MIDGET DOING?!" Camie asked while shaking Awase, who calmly explained. "Since he's outside the ring and he's still not officially in, he's technically allowed to use his quirk, which explains him climbing the barbed wire wall using his quirk with a steel chair stuck to his hair. Still, Mineta, what are you doing? Are you insane?"

Driven by the determination to prove himself, he was on top of the cage which is three meters high. Murry is still on one knee but slowly stood up while bending over. Mineta jumped off while doing a forward backflip. The entire Shiketsu and UA Hero Course students went wild as Mineta went down, hitting Murry in the back with a steel chair assisted dive.

"WHO'S THAT JUMPING UP THE SKY?! MINORU MINETA JUST DID A STEEL CHAIR ASSISTED SHOOTING STAR SENTON ON MURRY! THE EQUALIZER HAS BEEN DONE!" Awase was freaking out when his friend just pulled a stunt like that. Katsuki look back, looking impressed by the display, but Izuku, ever the opportunist, ran towards Katsuki. The blonde saw him coming and wanted to counter whatever attack with a right hook only for Izuku to go down with a full split. The green-and-black haired telekinetic student sent his fist towards the target and made a direct hit to Katsuki's balls.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IZUBROJUSTHITBURSTDAMAGEWITHTHEBALLBREAKER!" Camie, again, was shaking Awase, who was busy cringing with how hard the punch hit. Katsuki was temporarily down for the count as he clutched his testicles.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The UA and Shiketsu crowd chanted as they witnessed Mineta's stunt and Izuku's Ballbreaker. Mineta and Murry are currently fighting using a steel chair and a kendo stick. Katsuki recovered just in time to keep Izuku away from Mineta by hitting him with a slingshot flying forearm to the face. The two started a chop off and the timer starts going down again with Shiketsu getting another member in the cage. Everyone knew who was gonna come out next.

Chifu was next in line as she got inside the ring instantly taking down Katsuki with a clothesline and grabbing Mineta by his entire body and throwing him into the barbed wire wall, making him cry out in pain. His sticky hair resulted in him staying there for a prolonged period. The barbed wire pricked his back as he slowly tries to get out of it.

"And it looks like Shiketsu takes the lead again when their trump card, Hokus Pokus, otherwise known as Dokeshi Chifu entered the ring. By far the biggest first year in UA and Shiketsu, narrowly beating Class 1A's vice president, Mezou Shoji in size."

"My good friend, Chifu, got enough strength to throw a small car with minimum effort. Hell, we even had to put those weight bracers that hold her strength back so that she doesn't accidentally break the ring! Hella lit, am I right? It's gonna take more than Grape Juice and Burst Damage to take her down!"

That statement pissed him off. Who did they think he is? Sure, he's lying down, flat on his back but he looked at Ibara's worried expression outside the ring and so he decided to swallow his pride and crawl to the other ring. Izuku rolled his eyes and tried to grab him by the leg but he countered him with something Izuku would never expect. He sent a straight kick to Izuku's balls. He kipped up and screamed hard, hyping himself up. Murry ran at him with a kendo stick but he evaded the hit and hit him with a lariat. He ducked under Chifu's attempted grab and used the ring ropes to springboard himself upwards, grabbing Chifu's horns. Using his momentum and weight, he slammed Chifu down to the ground, taking down the big student.

"AND HE TOOK DOWN ALL THREE OF THE SHIKETSU STUDENTS! THE TIMER IS COUNTING DOWN AGAIN AND IT LOOKS LIKE UA JUST TOOK THE LEAD! C'MON, BAKUGOU! YOU THINK ABOUT SHIOZAKI MORE FOR THAT WILLPOWER!"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AWASE!" Katsuki yelled back to his friend, who took the commentating job. He quickly peeled Mineta off the barbed wire wall and handed his friend the steel chair again. The cage keeping UA's last two students opened up and Ojiro decided to let Kendo go first. The woman walked down the ramp glancing at Katsuki, waiting for his signal. He nodded and she pulled out three more chairs from under the ring and threw it inside.

Katsuki grabbed one of the chairs and sat Izuku down while Kendo keeps the telekinetic student on place. Katsuki climbed up the top rope and jumped off while doing a Swanton Bomb, hitting a still sitting Izuku on the chair.

"Hey, motherfucker." He turned around to see Chifu handing him a chair. He looked at it confused for a moment until Chifu punched the chair close to his face. Katsuki dropped like a sack of rocks with that enhanced punch, busting him open.

"IS HE? HE IS! OH MY GOODNESS, SHE BUSTED HIM OPEN WITH A PUNCH!" Camie yelled through the microphone as blood started becoming visible on Katsuki's forehead. Ibara's hand was on her mouth when she saw her friend get hit with that devastating punch. That distracted Itsuka enough for Murry to springboard himself from the other ring and hit her in the back with the dropkick. "DOWN GOES BATTLE FIST WITH A DROPKICK FROM SMOSES! SHIKETSU IS ONCE AGAIN ON THE LEAD!"

Mineta was left defenseless as he was thrown again by Chifu and hitting the other side of the second ring. Meanwhile, Ojiro was getting restless as Trish waited excitedly for her turn to get out. She was keeping her eye on the lock with a devious plan in mind.

Back in the ring, Murry did a suplex on Kendo in the middle of the two rings, with her back landing on solid steel. Izuku and Katsuki was back to exchanging punches and kicks but the green-haired student eventually got the upper hand and scraped Katsuki's face on the barbed wire wall. "YOU FUCKER!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and eat the barb." Katsuki countered with an elbow to the face and now he slammed Izuku face-first to the barbed wire wall. He picked up the chair to hit Chifu in the back with it so she could stop throwing Mineta around. The small boy got his revenge by climbing up the stunned Chifu and maneuvering her into the barbed wire wall.

"And Grape Juice, like a puppet master, maneuvered Hokus Pokus into the barbed wire wall. The clock is ticking down again as Shiketsu gets another teammate in the form of Lady Rage." The clock buzzer was heard and Gran Torino let Trish out of the cage, only for her to grab the lock and keys and use it to lock Ojiro's cage shut. She threw away the key to the lock before going inside the ring.

"I TRAPPED HIM! HAHA!" She said to Izuku, who was busy getting beat up by DDT'd by Katsuki.

"AND LADY RAGE, WITH ONE BRILLIANT MOVE, TRAPPED UA'S LAST TEAM MEMBER IN THE CAGE!" Camie exclaimed as Trish grabbed something from the ring. It was her bow and blunt arrows. "What the-? Are ranged weapons allowed?"

"No rules inside, Awasebro. Definitely legal." Camie explained while Trish just shot Katsuki with an arrow, distracting him long enough for Izuku to do a German Suplex on him. He didn't stop right there, he went for two more German Suplexes, introducing his former friend to Suplex City. Trish isn't inside the ring yet as she is still pulling out more weapons and handing them to Chifu.

She gave the clown three tables, one ladder, four chairs, one baseball bat. She dropped her bow and arrow and went inside the ring. Meanwhile, Ojiro was still waiting for his official turn to get out of the cage and enter the ring. One problem is, his cage is double-locked and the other key is nowhere to be found.

"What is Team Hell Yeah doing, setting up three tables? Why a ladder?" Chifu grabbed the ladder and tried to slam Kendo with it only for the redhead to duck and sweep the clown off her feet. Murry immediately grabbed her in a full nelson, letting Trish have a free hit on her with a steel chair to the torso. The two set up the ladder as Izuku climbed it and placed Mineta on the table. He did a leg drop but it was a miss after Mineta rolled off the table.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt. SpiderStorm just landed on his ass." That slight counter was put to a halt when Murry punted Mineta to the other side of the ring. Trish faced the ramp, where Ojiro's cage is with the martial artist still trapped in the cage. "SEE THIS?! WHEN YOU GET OUT, YOUR UA BODIES ARE ALREADY DONE FOR!"

"Trish don't antagonize the tail guy." Izuku chided her but she ignored his warnings. As a result, Ojiro rolled his eyes and kicked the door open with little effort, living Trish's mouth agape with how little effort he kicked the door open.

"AND WUKONG JUST KICKED THE DOOR OPEN! THE UA'S TRUMP CARD, KING OF QUIRKLESS STYLE, JUST ENTERED THE BUILDING." Awase exclaimed through the mic, excited for what's to come. Trish and Izuku tried to hold the door close but Ojiro pulled out another kendo stick from under the ring and hit both their hands, forcing them to let go.

Ojiro finally entered the ring with Trish trying to stop him only to get countered by a big boot to the face. He was about to hit Murry, but the smoker was chopped at the neck by Kendo, knocking him out. At the other ring, Chifu was manhandling both Katsuki and Mineta but Ojiro had other ideas. He glanced at Kendo, who nodded and they both set themselves up. Ojiro positioned himself beside the ring ropes as Kendo began to run at him.

Using both his hands, he boosted Kendo's jump as she flew towards the horned clown, and hitting her with a midair chop. Chifu staggered after getting hit by the chop to the neck. Mineta hit her leg with the steel chair, forcing her on her knees before Katsuki hits her with a Superman Punch.

Kendo started climbed up the ladder and got on the roof of the cage, hoping to make a big splash on Shiketsu's team but was quickly stopped when Izuku shook the cage, making her lose balance. She didn't fall, but that gave him enough chance to hold her on a Suplex position. She held on tight so Murry decided to join Izuku in attempting to Suplex her from the top of the cage.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THREE DOING?! ARE THEY INSANE?!"Camie screamed through the microphone, excited for what's about to happen. Katsuki and Ojiro held on to Murry and Izuku respectively, trying to stop them from Suplexing their teammate from the top of the cage. Chifu has had enough, after standing up, and started holding Izuku and Murry in a Powerbomb position before slamming everyone down the ring. The entire ring shook, with how many bodies hit the floor at once.

"OHMYGOODNESSTHEYJUSTHITTHEULTIMATETOWEROFDOOMOFFTHEROOFOFTHECAGE! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Camie and Awase yelled at the same time, garnering cheers from both the Shiketsu and UA Hero Course students. The match was what it was hyped up to be.

Everyone was slowly standing up, but Trish had other plans. While they were busy doing the tower of doom, she was able to climb on to the roof of the cage itself. "What's this? Is Lady Rage about to make a jump for it?! NO! MINETA FROM THE SIDE WITH A STEEL CHAIR!"

She fell off and onto Izuku after getting hit by Mineta by a steel chair. For the second time, Mineta made another jump. He jumped off the cage while sitting on the steel chair, hitting everyone with it.

"GRAPE JUICE SPLASH! HE HIT EVERYBODY WITH THE GRAPE JUICE SPLASH!"

Everyone was down. Katsuki and Izuku were bleeding heavily. Murry and Kendo were out cold. Ojiro was heaving and breathing for air after that tower of doom. Chifu was just tired and hurt. Mineta and Trish were writhing in pain after that fall and splash. After a moment of resting, the Shiketsu team gathered themselves on the other ring while UA team did the same.

"Is that all ya got, ya UA wankers?" Trish taunted them while panting and holding on to the ropes to stand up. She chuckled along with Izuku.

"You haven't seen the shit we could do, Scottish bitch." Katsuki shot back with more venom than before. He can pass out any time now but his will is the one thing keeping him awake. He could tell the same case is happening to Izuku. They were both bleeding. He's pretty sure there's blood everywhere on the ring. Maybe those barbed-wire walls were a bad idea after all. They started walking towards each other and stopped at the steel plate in the middle, which was used to connect the two rings.

Like any good rivals, everybody started trashtalking each other. Well, half of each team anyway. Murry and Kendo gave each other a nod of respect while Ojiro and Chifu praised each other for their grit. Trish and Mineta was face-to-face having a smug grin contest. She was holding a kendo stick while the small boy was holding the steel chair. Katsuki and Izuku were just glaring each other. This was where they would settle their score. No talks were needed as everybody started pummeling everybody.

Ojiro's vicious strikes were overwhelming Chifu. Murry's experience in street brawls were messing up Kendo's form. Mineta and Trish were on a stalemate in a battle between steel chairs and kendo sticks. Katsuki and Izuku were just having the bloodiest pummeling in the ring.

"AND THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN! WE'RE REACHING THE CLIMAX OF THE WAR GAMES AND I GOT A FEELING THIS WILL END VERY SOON!"

Eventually, Ojiro managed to kick Chifu to the barbed wire wall, causing her horns to get entangled to it. The giant was stuck and Ojiro gave her the reward of knocking her out with his version of a **Buzzsaw Kick**. He went on to join Kendo in her fight with Murry.

Mineta's chair was finally broken from the sheer force of Trish's swing and was hit hard by the kendo stick he was sent flying. He wanted to pass out, he really did, but he remembered why he's here. He wants to prove to everyone that he could fight. He wanted to help his friend, who he owed so much to. In an act of sheer defiance, Mineta bit his own tongue, forcing himself to stay awake. Using the momentum he gained from getting hit, he bounced off the rope in another one, and then another one, leaving Trish confused.

"What's Grape Juice doing?" Camie asked Awase, who only stared at the ring. _"Bro, what are you- oh… OH!"_

With the amount of momentum he has after building up speed, he could no longer be distinguished more as a purple blur. "GRAPE JUICE IS BUILDING UP MOMENTUM! WHAT IS HE PLANNING?!"

Alas, his plan came to fruition as he began hitting Trish after every bounce. The force of the hit was enough to break her kendo stick into pieces. Bruises were left all over her body, until finally, with enough momentum, he stretched out his right arm, hitting Trish with it. The impact of the move was so hard, it caused the redhead to do a double backflip before finally going down, knocked out.

"HE JUST HIT HER WITH A FULL-POWERED **GRAPE SHOT LARIAT**!"

Katsuki and Izuku's fight finally managed to find it's way to the top of the cage, both are dangerously close to falling off. Both of them were exchanging punches, saving one last move to decisively end the other.

After struggling to fight the slippery smoker, Kendo finally managed to grab Murry and hit him with a Spinebuster on the table at the corner, knocking him out. "SHE JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH A **KENDO BUSTER**!"

_"Kendo Buster? Really, Awase?"_ She and Ojiro along with Mineta looked up to see Katsuki and Izuku fighting at the top. All three were tempted to help the leader but they knew this was his fight.

Izuku hits him with the surprise kick before locking him again with a similar double underhook headlock. He was about to finish him off with a Butterfly DDT from the top of the cage but Katsuki managed to break out and kicked him in the midsection. The explosive blonde forced his rival's head down on powerbomb set up.

"OJIRO!" He yelled down at the tailed teammate.

"WHAT?!" Ojiro yelled back. Katsuki pointed at the last and final table. "GET THE TABLE!"

For the first time, he heard his classmates genuinely cheer for him. He would have relished it but now it's not the time. After Ojiro sets up the final table, he lifted Izuku up high in the air before powerbombing down from the roof of the cage.

***BOOM***

"OH MY GOODNESS! **EXPLOSIVE MURDER**!" The table's real goal was to soften the hit, but it did nothing to help. In fact, Katsuki powerbombed Izuku so hard they went through the ring. He went for the pin and he heard Aizawa count.

"1! 2! 3!" He heard the ring of the bell. It's all over. He beat Deku and became champion. The cage was slowly lifted back up, allowing Aizawa to get inside and present him and Mineta the tag titles.

**"AND YOUR WINNER, AND THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! BURST DAMAGE AND GRAPE JUICE…THE BAKUBOOOOOOOOOYYYYYSSS!"** They both accepted it with dignity. Ibara got into the ring to give Katsuki a hug, which embarrassed him a little. Ojiro and Kendo clapped along. They all agreed that Mineta and Katsuki keep the titles after they win, so they didn't mind.

"You know there's a lot of blood on me, right?"

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're as okay as you can be right now." She said while maintaining the hug. Kendo and Ojiro were about to ask about it but Mineta shook his head.

"Those two are not dating." The small boy whispered.

Katsuki reached his hand out to Mineta, which the grape boy gladly accepted. What he did not expect was getting pulled into a hug by his most volatile friend. Oh great, now there's blood all over him. After the hug they both raised their championship belts, letting everyone know that they tied with Shiketsu today and that they won the big one.

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**The Gunsha Show...**

* * *

"Hey, what's up?! It's ya boy, again, Gunsha. This time we got Izuku right here to accompany us in every show." Gunsha introduced Izuku to the cameras. He pressed a button and fake cheers sounded throughout the show. "Welcome, Izuku."

"Nice to be here, Gunsha."

"Anyway, our next guest will be-will be...?" He looked intensely at the paper. "A quirked tiger?"

On cue, the tiger was released from backstage and it walked out of the curtains as claps of a fake audience were heard through the room. Izuku immediately noticed that it wasn't a joke and got off the couch, quickly going behind Gunsha. "All riiiight! Do you- do you- uh, welcome. Welcome to the show, tiger."

The tiger, unsurprisingly interested, started playing with the couch. "Oho-ho my god." Gunsha chuckled nervously.

"Ah fuck." The last part was bleeped but both the guys are genuinely scared of the tiger, which had an unknown quirk.

"T-This is still safe, right?" Gunsha asked to no one and Izuku shook his head uncomfortably. "I'm no longer a fan of this bit."

Eventually the tiger noticed the two and leaned at the desk. Gunsha stood up a little, alerted by the tiger noticing him and Izuku. The latter was ready to run away.

"**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**" The tiger roared as lasers shout out of its eyes, causing Gunsha and Izuku to yell an expletive and jump out of the way.

**We'll **

**Be**

**Right**

**Back**

* * *

**Katsuki "Burst Damage" Bakugou- Gold Lightning Tag Team Champion 1/2**

**Minoru "Grape Juice" Mineta- Gold Lightning Tag Team Champion 1/2**

**They eventually unified it so Katsuki would become the Gold Lightning Champion and the tag titles became a separate entity. I could make a spin-off on this since I got a few ideas for some storylines that won't fit here, but it's up to you folks.**

* * *

**AAAAAAND**

**Bakugou: FUCK YEAH!**

**Fuck yeah, indeed. A promise is a promise. You defeated Izuku and won the tag titles along with Mineta. Something that never happened before anywhere but here.**

**Bakugou: FUCK YEAH**

**Oh wait, he's at a winner's high. Anyway, hope you like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	33. The Actual Training Camp

**Chapter 32:**

* * *

"Mamma mia, here I go again~"

"Trish no."

"ABBA was the shit, you hear me?"

"Motherfuckers, gotta agree with Trish here. She got some good taste." Chifu admitted. The girls of 1A and Shiketsu's Class 1C had to share the bath after eating. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as tense as everyone imagined. Everyone just clicked together with Camie hanging out with Tsuyu and Ochaco while Trish and Chifu kept to themselves.

"Ay yo, Trish, Chifu, Riku, check this. YEEEAAAAH, I'VE BEEN BROKENHEARTED!" Camie wasn't known for her singing voice, in fact, she wasn't good at singing at all but she was met with another terrible response from the boy's hot springs.

"BLUE SINCE THE DAY WE PARTED!" The equally horrible singing voice sang back from the boy's side.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING ABBA FOR, DEKU?!" Bakugou's yelled from the boy's side of the hot springs making the girls chuckle. They are recently discovering whatever shenanigans these two usually do. The Shiketsu class got used to it quickly but the UA's 1A found it a little bizarre, except for Tsuyu.

"How did you two even meet?"

"Long story short, in a forest, shit happens, and we all got lit-fam in the house. That and I live in the apartment next to theirs."

"How long have you known each other?" Ochaco asked, curious about the two's friendship.

"Hmm, let's see… about… 8 to 9 years?"

"8 YEARS?!" Mina was shocked to hear that for various reasons. "How are you two not dating?"

"Oh, sorry peeps, classified info from me. If you want the answer, you gotta ask him yourself." Camie lowered herself more into the water until it reached half of her face, feeling a little dejected. There used to be three of them. Her, Izubro, and Miko. Now there's only two left. They both miss Miko.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever bimbo, back to ABBA." Trish changed the subject quickly in her own way. That, and she also would want to hear more ABBA. Not a lot of the others except for Jirou heard about the band of the past. The discussion went on until they all got to their room.

"And that's how that one boss music from some hacked fan game influenced a large number of remixes for like a few years," Jiro explained the intricacies of the boss theme of that one mad scientist who went insane while Chifu nodded in understanding. The rest of the girls are busy with something else, namely, spin the bottle.

"Spin it, lassies. Let's see who's gonna be the truths and the dares. A clash of ideals! A-"

"Trish, my good bitch, you shouldn't hype up a friendship-ender type of game." Chifu interrupted her by covering her mouth. The rest of the girls sat in a circle as Momo started spinning the bottle. The girls leaned in seeing on who the bottle is gonna point towards, and finally stops, at who Trish calls as 'The First Victim'.

Ironically, it landed on Trish. "DARE! HA!" She yelled, ready for anything.

"I dare you to give me an update with your relationship with Izubro." Camie pointed at her, curious about anything happening with the two. Trish rolled her eyes and answered the blonde. "For fuck's sake, Camie. We both know the answer to that."

"WHAT'S THE ANSWER?!" Mina gripped Trish by the collar of her shirt, curious about their exact relationship. It was first thought to be very hostile with them landing nasty insults on each other but, somehow, they were able to work together with little problem. Everyone was confused on what their exact relationship is. Well, except one.

"T-They need each o-other," Riku said quietly. Mina was about to go crazy on her too, but was met with an uncharacteristic death glare from Chifu. "Now, now, motherfucker. We don't want to get all up and handsy with everyone now, do we?" The pink girl backed away quickly, severely intimidated by the biggest girl in the room.

"I-I think they vent t-their frustrations on each other. F-From the looks of it, it's as h-healthy and complicated as i-it could be…" Riku explained quietly as her peers listened closely to her.

"Wrong." Trish was lying when she said that. "Back to the spinning crap." She grabbed the bottle and started spinning it. It landed on Chifu.

"Truth, my good bitch." Chifu's not feeling energetic enough to do any dare. "You got anyone you're crushing on?" Tooru asked.

"Nah. As of now, these motherfuckers are just my best motherfuckin' friends."

"BONUS QUESTION: Why are you obsessed with saying 'motherfucker'?" Jiro added.

"I don't motherfuckin' know. The clown cult we got back in Okinawa just all up and swears a lot but y'all know we mean well." She shrugged it off. Her answer only started more questions.

"Clown Cult."

"Don't ask too much of it, Momo. This is a world where people can shoot lasers out of their armpits." Camie patted the girl's shoulder. "Well, it would be helpful if Chifu gave us a little bit of an exposition regarding this Clown Cult."

"Ya really wanna motherfuckin' hear about it?" Asked Chifu. All the girls nodded, curious about this weird cult. "Aight, so, from what my dad, The Grand Motherfuckin' Priest, told the tale to me, this is how it happened. During the rise of quirks, some wicked motherfucker gained a quirk that lets him take other quirks, right?"

"That's…not probable. There can't possibly be a quirk that takes other quirks. It makes no sense!" Momo shook her head at the claims of the clown cult but Chifu paid no mind to it and continued with her story. "Okay, motherfucker who takes quirks, and then the first Messiah came. He lost. Before he died, he entrusted his role to another, and another, and another. The Fourth Messiah created us. He took in two orphans, one would eventually become his successor, and the other would eventually become the first Grand Priest. The Grand Priest took in cover as a clown, using it as a persona, eventually recruiting people."

"That's sounds far-fetched." Tsuyu admitted, hardly believing any of it.

"It gets better, from then on, the first orphan the Grand Priest places under their wing becomes the successor Grand Priest and will help the successor anyway they can. There's this motherfuckin' instinct about them noticing whether the Messiah also chose their successor. My Grand Motherfuckin' Priest helped the current Messiah by preventing crime from happening as much as possible in Okinawa."

"Woo, okay, that's a lot to take in. So some weird battle between the same Wicked Guy and a new Messiah, fam?"

"Hell yeah. Hard to believe but I've seen some miracles, my good bitch. It might as well be true."

"That's a lot to take in. BACK TO THE BOTTLE!" Trish spun it one more time and it landed on Camie. "Truth."

"Crush?"

"Izubro."

"Good." Trish was about to spin it again until Mina grabbed her wrist to stop her. She then stared at Camie. "YOU WHAT?!"

"No point denying it, fam. I'm no pussy." Camie smugly crossed her arms with a smirk reminiscent to that of Izuku's. Mina sat back down, annoyed that she won't be able to tease the blonde. A metaphorical light bulb appeared on her head but was quickly shattered by Ochaco. "Mina, we really shouldn't interfere with their relationship. Izuku's not an idiot, he'll figure it out."

"Well, it's more complicated than that buuuut, I'll leave it up to interpretation." She left Mina hanging with a sly grin, leaving the pink girl frustrated. Trish happily spun the bottle again and it landed on Ochaco.

"Truth or dare, Ochaco?" Momo asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you want to be a hero?" The ponytail girl asked innocently, making Ochaco unknowingly cringe at the question. She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh man, I mean, well, money."

"Huh?"

"Her family isn't too well off and since being a hero pays good, she just went with it to support them." Tsuyu explained bluntly. The girls 'oooh'd' at the explanation while Ochaco looked away, a little embarrassed by her reasoning.

"Oh c'mon, fam, that reasoning ain't that bad. I mean, mine is worse. I just wanted to kinda live in the action, you know? My parents did teach me a lot about fashion, given how they are one of the best, but I kinda prefer running around kicking ass over just making clothes, ya know?" Camie patted her friend's back, telling her that it's okay.

"Motherfucker, I just want people to stop being scared of me!" Chifu added her own reasoning.

"Eh, mine's similar to the lass over there. It pays, and I wanted to repay me dad for everything."

"I...wanted to b-be more sure of m-myself."

"Oh sweet motherfuck, you're gettin' there, Riku."

"Wait, you're dad but not your mom, Trish?" Tooru asked, curious why the Scottish redhead didn't bother to mention her mother.

"Oh, her? We left that whore back at Scotland." Trish answered bluntly, much to the shock of everyone. She said it like it was nothing. "Gah, it was like 5 years ago. The wounds no longer fresh, lassies. I still hate her, if anyone asks."

"Okay, this spin-the-bottle game is getting too personal." Jiro finally said what everyone was thinking. Some were a bit too truthful while the others are more than willing to do any dare. Most of them anyway.

* * *

**At the guy's side…**

* * *

"You're not gonna be able to beat me at poker, homie. All in." Murry was about to bet his chips in but Izuku grabbed his wrist. He did not expect him to have a strong grip, but he wasn't that surprised. "Murry, you sly bastard. You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what, Midoriya?" Shoji, who decided to join in on poker, asked Izuku. Mineta was also clueless while Kenshi just laid there, not minding his own cards. The rest of the boys, even Bakugou, watched on. "Yeah, I noticed since the beginning but I can't believe nobody caught him yet."

Izuku grabbed everyone's cards and showed the backs of it. The backs showed a portrait of a card whose value is one higher than the card that is being held. "Oh damn, I didn't think I'd get caught."

"Yeah, we both cheated," Izuku rolled up his sleeve, revealing dozens of different cards attached to him via his nanomachines. He then smiled at Murry smugly. "I just did it better."

While Inasa was conflicted between praising and berating Izuku and Murry for cheating, Todoroki was at the back, hatefully glaring at everyone for witnessing his humiliation from the earlier match against Inasa. He had already been beaten twice. He will make sure it never happens again.

"Deku, you cheating cunt."

"Oh shut up, Bakugou."

"Oi, who the fuck whooped your ass earlier?" Katsuki snapped back almost immediately, sounding smug for the first time since months. Mineta, however, had other plans. "Hey, Bakugou, don't let that win go to your head. You know Shiozaki is gonna be disappointed in you, bro."

"Oh fuck off." Was all the explosive blonde could answer before going quiet. That was until Izuku made one single mistake. "Hehe, Simp."

"THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!" Shoji had to hold the explosive boy back from getting near Izuku and Nagamasa had to tie the green-haired student up with his hair to prevent him from committing any more provocations. "Come on, homes, we lost that match."

"Yeah, you lost that match against a team who had someone like me." Mineta, doing his specialty, adding even more salt in the wound. Sero decided to use his tape to keep the grape boy's mouth shut to keep away from further damage.

"In that case, when we get back to school, I want a proper rematch, Bakugou." Ojiro issued his challenge. The blonde glanced at him and nodded while grinning. He's excited for a rematch. "And to add some stakes, I want that championship when I win. We use our quirks, and you can win by knockout or surrender."

"I like that stipulation already, _Ojiro_."

"All is well, but we must prepare for tomorrow's training." Iida interrupted everyone from whatever they were doing for a moment. Kenshi nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe the training tomorrow won't be easy."

"It can't be that bad, right?" Kaminari asked to no one in particular. Everyone just stared at him, already knowing what's going to happen. "What?"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaminari screamed as he continuously gets charged with electricity from the generator while expelling his own at the top of an earth platform created by Pixiebob.

Everyone was experiencing grueling training as of this moment. Nobody other than Shoji, Tooru, Trish, Seiji, and Camie was safe from the intense training. As for everyone's training?

_"Donut… donut… think of a donut, kid."_

_"Not helping Nana."_ Izuku was busy trying to shape a piece of rock into a donut-shaped stone while trying to dodge hits from Tiger. He's failing very hard right now since he hasn't multitasked this much since the incident involving the train. That, and getting decked by a fist the size of his head is not a fun experience. He needs to keep doing this until he could flawlessly shape any materials into different forms faster and more accurately while avoiding Tiger's attacks.

"OH WHY CAN'T YA GET ANGRY, YE STOIC BITCH!?" Trish was very frustrated with the fact that her taunts were not working with Yui Kodai, who was busy trying to shrink and grow objects at a faster speed. Itsuka had similar training to Yui's except she needs to do it with her own hands.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mineta was screaming in agony as blood poured down from his head after endlessly plucking his quirk from his head for a long time. Chifu was also busy honking in agony by continuously extending her blood quirk and then retracting it as much as she could without passing out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inasa was busy trying to blow away Murry while the smoker in smoke form. Murry, meanwhile, needs to continually smoke while in his smoke form to extend his fuel capacity for his quirk while trying not to get blown away by Inasa.

Nagamasa's training was lighter than his other classmates' frankly because he simply need to keep extending all the hair on his body beyond his limits, not accounting for the pain. Kenshi, the wolf, was busy racing Iida to build up his own speed. Seiji was using his quirk on animal flesh to be more precise with his control.

Riku was too busy being sunburned while simultaneously breathing in air and releasing her bioelectricity from her body to gain a new upper limit for her quirk.

"FUCK!" Bakugou was using boiling water to force more sweat out of his hands to create bigger explosions. Nothing short of painful for his muscles.

_"Cold…"_ Ibara was busy meditating under a waterfall created by Pixiebob while building up the speed of her vine-hair growth. Awase was busy welding objects to each other while slowly building a faster pace in doing so.

"Found you," Shoji told Tooru. Shoji was busy training his quirk's ability to sense allies and foes alike through sound, sight, and smell while Tooru and Camie were busy using their quirks to try and hide from him. He had to admit, Camie was harder to find up until he realized that the smell of her illusions are different from the real thing.

Ojiro was busy beating down Kirishima's hardened form so that the two could toughen up their quirks respectively.

"You call that quirk training, whippersnappers?! I had my teacher force me to fly up to the stratosphere and back six times to build up my speed!" Gran Torino yelled at his students, who all were about to groan but was stopped by the old man's glare. The old man then turned his attention to both Eraserhead and Vlad King.

"Eraser, you're too soft to your students, yet unforgiving. That's not a good combination. Vlad, you spoiled that annoying copycat brat from your class too much and that's the reason why he failed the finals."

"Too soft?"

"Spoiled?"

"You either go harsh on them and prepare them for the future, or you set up high expectations but never let them do anything because you can't trust them to pull it off. You're like the average helicopter parent." He turned to face Vlad, "And you, stop forcing some sort of bitter rivalry between classes. Hero students can compete with each other to grow and become strong together. If you encourage this too much, it'll follow them to when they're heroes, where they HAVE to cooperate when needed."

"What makes you think you're better than us, Old Man?" Aizawa asked the old veteran, a little offended for being called a below-average teacher.

"Well, my student became the Symbol of Peace."

"Touche."

"Not like that's putting any pressure on us, Old Geezer!" Izuku yelled while getting punched in the face by Tiger. "If you can talk while getting punch, you can reshape that rock while getting beat up! C'mon, pick up the pace, whippersnapper!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You also need to teach your students to fight without a quirk in the case that their power would fail them."

"Those come after they create their Super Moves."

"You can worry about Super Moves later on the fourth day of camp. Hand-to-hand combat training is just as important as quirk training. You can't have your students be one-trick ponies, don't ya?"

"**WHY CAN'T THIS BASIC BITCH GET MAD?!**" They were interrupted by Trish's complaint against Yui Kodai, who remained as stoic as ever while shrinking and growing materials.

"Suck it up, Trish." Izuku taunted the redhead while ducking under Tiger's palm strike, earning another flurry of insults from the redhead. "Keep that up, Trish, and you'll start turning Izubro on."

"Screw you, Camie."

"You wish you could, bro."

* * *

**After Hell Training…**

* * *

This time, it was the student's turn to cook instead of the Pussycats. On paper, it looked like a good idea, letting everyone cooperate. In practice, however,

"YOU CALL THIS CURRY?! THIS IS COOKED TRASH!" Katsuki threw the curry back at Tetsutetsu's face. The blonde did not like the way the metalhead showed attitude after he just called his trash cooking trash. "You listen to me here, bitch, why don't you try serving that trash to the others out there and poison them?!"

"Why aren't you stopping him this time?" Kendo asked Ibara, who was busy creating something else. The vine girl answered, "He has a very high standard when it comes to food. I'm sure if he didn't want to be a hero, he would have been a chef."

"Oi, copycat, where's the curry SAUCE!?" Katsuki screamed at Monoma's face. The copycat stayed quiet and ignored him. "**WHERE'S THE CURRY SAUCE?!**"

"I got it here, homes." Murry walked over to Katsuki and handed him the curry sauce. "THANK YOU! Why can't any of you losers be like this guy?!" Katsuki went back to cooking up his own curry. He was almost done anyway. He could leave it for a few seconds. He walked over and ate some of the mushroom soup. His eyes widened as he gulped it all up.

"WHO THE FUCK MADE THAT MUSHROOM SOUP?!" He called out to anyone. Komori nervously stepped forward, alerting Katsuki of her presence. "What's your name?"

"...Kinoko Komori." She expected to be harshly criticized by her mushroom soup but all she had was a pat on the head. "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU WORTHLESS EXTRAS BE AS GOOD AS SHE IS?! MOST OF ANYTHING ANY OF YOU COOK MADE ME WANT TO VOMIT! Keep up the good work, Komori."

Everyone was confused on how Katsuki's mind works. Only a few ever knew he appreciated quality work. Meanwhile, at the other stations, everything is going less aggressive.

"Iida, get your motherfuckin' ass over here," Chifu called out as nicely as she could. Iida walked over to her side of the station while doing chopping motions with his hand. "I must politely ask you to not swear too much."

"I must politely ask you not to do some vengeance bs." Izuku butted in the conversation to mess with Iida. The speedster student was shocked by the passive-aggressive tone coming from Izuku. The greenhead would have continued if it weren't for Chifu lightly chopping his head to make him stop.

"Motherfucker, don't worry about it. Anyway, Iida, you peel potatoes like a lion skins an antelope."

"...Thank you?"

"What Chifu meant is like a lion carelessly skinning an antelope, you suck at peeling potatoes. Come on, hypocrite, step up your game."

"I asked you to stop calling me that."

"I won't let you live it down, Iida." Izuku walked back to his station to cook some other food. "I mean, the motherfucker knows how to hold grudges. I don't know what you did nor do I need to know what you motherfuckin' did. Just tryna do something that'll make him not angry at you anymore."

Chifu wasn't that good with advice for grudges but she still tries. _"Can't have motherfuckin' peace without a few arguments here and there._"

Speaking of arguments, Trish and Izuku were arguing again but she'll leave that to Nagamasa. She got pies to focus on. She was on the dessert team, after all.

"WE GOT APPETIZERS! WE GOT THE MAIN GODDAMN COURSES! WE GOT DESSERTS! EAT UP, ASSHOLES!" Katsuki raised up his bottle of root beer as the rest of the Bakusquad did the same. Mineta didn't have to worry much about since he's part of the cleanup crew for later, not that he minds it at all. Awase is in the same group as Mineta and didn't have much of a problem with that.

Ibara was part of the dessert team. She made her own dessert that her mother taught her, the ingredients being shaved ice, ice cream, a few fruits, coconut jelly, fresh milk, and flan to top it off with a few wafer sticks.

"What do you call this again?"

"Halo-halo, Katsuki. One of mom's specialties." She answered while eating a spoonful of said dessert. People rarely notice that she is a fast eater. One short prayer and then it's gobbling time for her. Mineta stood up with two extra plates of food and two cups of the dessert and started walking out of the dining hall. The group noticed one of their members leaving. "Yo, Mineta, where are you going?"

"Oh, this? Cruz is probably hanging out with his new friend. They haven't eaten yet. I'm gonna go bring them some food." The grape boy answered while continuing his exit.

"Funny, I was just about to do the same." Izuku was also holding two plates of food. He placed one back on the table. "How about I serve one to Kota and you go serve one to Cruz? I bet Kota is more of a halo-halo guy than a pie guy, after all."

Mineta looked at Katsuki for a second but his friend just scoffed at him. "What the hell are you looking at me for? I'm not gonna judge you for hanging with a shithead."

"A shithead, Bakugou? That's new." The hostility between Izuku and Katsuki had pretty much devolved into middle school insults after the wrestling match, with most of the score being settled. Both of them rolled their eyes before Izuku and Mineta left to give some food to the kids.

* * *

"So, Mineta, how have you been doing?" Izuku tried breaking the awkward silence between them while they were walking through the forest.

"Oh, it's fine, dude. That talk you gave me really turned my life around."

"Don't overdo it, though. I didn't tell you to stop watching porn. I'm just saying you need to stop acting like a creep, and you did stop."

"Pssh, yeah, I still do watch, but that's not important right now." They followed the footprints left by the two boys. They eventually spotted them up the cliff, hanging out. "Huh, those two did get along well."

"Yeah." Mineta agreed. They were wrong. They walked up to Kota with a horrified face while Cruz finished up his story. "So, amigo, that's how Carlitos killed my entire family, kidnapped me, and forced me to watch him kill hundreds or thousands of people for years."

"H-Holy shit."

"Language, kid." Izuku, who was equally horrified, chided Kota. He turned to Mineta. "He's getting therapy, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hound Dog is doing wonders with him. Cruz's being more social than he used to be when Aizawa-sensei brought him to class." Mineta explained while Izuku nodded approvingly. "H-How did you find us?"

"You really shouldn't leave tracks behind, waterboy."

"Waterboy?"

"Izumi Kota, son of the late Water Hose. Rest in peace, good heroes."

"What makes you think I want to be a hero, bastard?" Kota snarled at him and was about to punch Izuku somewhere appropriate but Cruz stopped his friend. "Calm down, amigo."

"You're making some social progress, Cruz," Mineta complemented the Latino kid in front of him. "And your Japanese is getting better. Keep it up, and you'll have a new life here."

"That aside, let me get straight with you, Kota-"

"Straight or are you just gay?" Kota rudely interrupts Izuku, who was caught off guard by the question. _"This talk again?"_

"Wait, where did that come from? Come on, kid, that's some playground insult."

"Gay."

"Okay, who the hell would think I'm gay? Only some trashy fangirl would think I'm gay. What's next? Bakugou is secretly in love with me this whole time? Hell no. Seriously, we made each others' lives hell for years and people are gonna think we're gay for each other? What the he-"

"Dude, calm down, you're in front of the kids. Save your ranting for that redhead chick you got with you." This time it was Mineta's turn to stop someone from punting a kid across the forest. Izuku took in deep breaths before calming down. "Right. Right. Sorry you had to hear that."

"Anyway, what I'm saying before I was rudely interrupted, nobody's asking you to be a hero, Kota. Same goes for you, Cruz. It's all up to you on what you want to do with your life. I don't think I'll ever understand suddenly losing a family member, so I won't bother telling you to move on when you don't think you're ready. Fortunately for you, Cruz is a good friend. Anyway, here's both of your dinners, don't let it get cold." Izuku and Mineta set the plates of food down for the kids to eat and left them to their own devices.

"You ranted to those kids, dude."

"Force of habit. Usually, Trish and I would rant to each other or something close to that. Arguments really work in our favor. My friends at Shiketsu had a lot going on, believe it or not." The two talked about the differences of the hero courses in both schools as they walked back to the camp's canteen, learning more about the difference in numbers and the intensity of their hero training. "This Gran Torino sure doesn't let up. I'm not even sure I'd survive him."

"Oh, you'll be fine. He prefers it when we balance playing smart and playing strong. He did say intelligence can't do shit without strength, and without strength, intelligence can't do shit. In those exact words. He feels more like a drill instructor than an actual teacher, but it helps."

"That explains why most of you were pretty good in quirkless combat."

"Yeah, a lot of us benefited from that training. Not only that, but we also train with the Police Course, or more known as the Police Squad Course. Shiketsu is mostly a Police Academy that is split into different specialties and it just so happens to have a Support and Hero Course." It's the truth that most of the students in Shiketsu wanted to be a police. The creation of the hero course in Shiketsu was created for both future heroes and policemen to work together in good terms. It also keeps the Hero Students humble by letting them know that even if someone doesn't use their quirk on them, they could still get beaten down. "But hey, UA and Shiketsu are equals, as they said. No real winner between them yet."

"I could care less about winning some ancient rivalry," Izuku admitted, but it was a well-known knowledge that he does not care about having rivalries in general. Most rivalries he ever had was mostly subtle and on the intellectual side over the more combat-side of rivalries. "If we're gonna be heroes, we gotta be the best we can be. So instead of some petty and bitter rivalries, why not the type that just helps each other grow stronger and better? Am I right?"

"Oh man, don't get all philosophical on me, Midoriya."

"Trust me, Mineta, I'm not trying to. Now, time for those apple pies."

* * *

**The Bar...**

* * *

"You know your roles. We'll attack them tomorrow night." Dabi finished explaining the plans to the newly formed Vanguard Squad. While Tomura did place that weird killer clown guy in charge, Dabi was deemed the de-facto leader of the group. He placed Mr. Compress, the masked magician as his second-in-command. Magne and Spinner's job was to distract the heroes. Muscular, Moonfish, Mustard, and Carlitos' job was to cause as much chaos as possible. Twice and the nomu given to him will act as a support. Dabi himself will join the actual kidnapping group. As for the quiet blonde girl, her job was to collect as many students and heroes' blood as possible for future infiltration missions. Oddly enough, the girl seems nervous.

"Oi, Toga, are you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." While he usually saw her to be dangerous with a knife, she seems too quiet outside of combat. She's staring intently at one of their kidnapping targets, a kid with green hair. "Having a crush on the Shiketsu guy?"

She chuckled nervously and Dabi took note of that. "I guess you can say that."

"Well, you can have him all to yourself after we're done with the mission. We can't let the leader down, you know." He patted her on the back before walking away. When she's sure that he's gone, she looked at her ex's picture again as grimace made its way to her face. She did not like this one bit. She wanted to get away from him. She hurt him. She would have hurt her too. She tried to forget, but the memories came crashing back to her. Tears dropped down to the information sheet, knowing what will happen next. Unknown to her, a certain clown had been watching with a smile.

_"Interesting. Wonder if I could help with the reunion, maybe even spice things up a bit? This will be fun."_

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bakugou: That's a pretty long one.**

**A lot of calms before the storms, bro. We got a shitstorm ahead of us.**

**Bakugou: Well, good luck to us. I'm no fan of getting kidnapped again.**

**Anyway, subscribe, leave a comment, leave a like. PEACE!**


	34. Mamma Mia, here we go again

**Chapter 33:**

"Today, we'll be starting with your hand to hand combat skills." Gran Torino announced to every student present. He looked at every single one of them carefully. Some are excited while some are nervous. "Sometimes, when your quirks fail you, all you will have left to fight with is your fists, legs, elbows, your entire body. Trust me, you will need this lesson carved deep into those thick skulls of you whippersnappers. Now, let's make this quick."

"You," The old man pointed at Tetsutetsu, who excitedly stepped forward. "And you." He pointed at Camie, who casually stepped forward.

"Buddha's fat fucking chin." Izuku exclaimed while pretending to cough, leading to him getting hit by the old man's cane. "These eggs will have to learn the hard way, whippersnapper. Now, ready up!"

After entering the makeshift ring, Camie and Tetsutetsu faced each other while Gran Torino explained the rules. "The only rule is No Quirks allowed. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hell yeah, fam."

"Start!"

The two circled each other, looking for openings. From what Camie saw yesterday, Tetsutetsu had a stance similar to Izubro's mother. "Yo, steel boi, you a fan of Inko Midoriya?"

The boy lit up upon hearing her name. "Yeah! Inko Midoriya was and still is one of the boxers in this age. I heard she's planning to do her retirement match soon with her rival, Mira Fokal."

"Idk about Inko, bro. She's my best friend's mom." She pointed at Izuku, referring to him. Tetsutetsu lost his focus for a second. "She's that scumbag's mom?"

"Oi, don't call him a scumbag. Besides, keep your focus on me, fam." She lost her smile for a second there, not liking her friend getting called a scumbag. _"He's more of a dirtbag."_

"I'll say whatever I want, bitch." He shot back at her, trying to trash talk. She stifled a chuckle, knowing he's really bad at it. If anyone is a master at trash-talking, it's Trish. Bitch can cut through your feelings with a few words like Murry's sword cut through a sheet of metal. "You gotta have to try better than that, fam. Your trash-talking game is shittier than a LoL player's."

"I'll show you trash talk." He rushed forward, finally deciding to strike. She could tell that he didn't have a plan other than 'Punch, punch, and more punch'. _"Got Momdoriya's stance but none of her skills. Easy picking."_

She stepped forward into his punch. Tetsutetsu was smiling, thinking he got her. He suddenly noticed that she was going lower than he thought. He looked down to see where she was aiming with her fist. He tried to block it, but she was too fast. She punched his balls at full force while doing the splits.

He groaned in pain as he wobbled inside the ring, clutching his jewels tight as Camie stood up from her punch. She finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the liver. Tetsutetsu flopped down as fast as a sack of racks, the kick being too much to handle. Camie faced the crowd and bowed.

"And that's the basics of combat." Gran Torino pointed at the downed Tetsutetsu. Kirishima was the first to stand up and say his take on it. "She aimed for his balls! That's not manly."

"Did she win?" Seiji interrupted Kirishima before he could do any speech about manliness. The hardening user was taken aback by the meat user's question. "Should I repeat my question? Did she win?"

"Y-Yeah, but she cheated!" Kaminari joined in to back up Kirishima. Seiji rolled his eyes. "Immature idiots. She never cheated. Gran Torino specifically said that the only rule was to not use their quirk. She didn't use her's and neither did Tetsutetsu."

"But what she did was unmanly!" Kirishima wasn't someone that backs down easily. Seiji rolled his eyes again, unintentionally taunting the hardening user. "Would you rather save a life by being underhanded, or would you rather play fair and fail, mongrel. On the upside, at least you get to keep your manliness by playing fair, correct?"

"OOOOOOKAY," Izuku finally swooped in to cover Seiji's mouth. "As much as I would like to agree with you, Shishibro, I'd rather not provoke any unwarranted bitterness between classes. We already settled that two days ago."

It was no use. Seiji used his quirk to incapacitate Izuku and went back to his speech. "If you could not swallow your own pride to have a bigger chance, a bigger guarantee to save an innocent life, then you were never manly to begin with, mongrel. Why don't you transfer to this General Studies Course of yours and leave room for the ones who deserve to be in the Hero Course?"

Kirishima has had enough. The words from Seiji struck a nerve and he went in for the punch. It never hit since Murry blocked it. He smiled at both of them, but the two students could feel the intensity behind the smile. "Let's not start a war again, homies. Shishibro, you gave these foo' a verbal ass-kicking, but please, tone it down, homie. Kirishima, he's just criticizing your methods that would only work for so long. Nothing wrong with playing fair, just learn to be underhanded when it matters."

"What if they're underhanded all the time?"

"Hey, it's their choice. No point judging how people do things if it works, right, homes?" Murry told Kirishima, who had calmed down. Many of the UA students were shocked by how Seiji managed to strike a nerve on Kirishima, so much so that the redhead almost attacked him.

"Shishikura has a point," Aizawa finally decided to step in. "In this job, there is no such thing as fair or unfair, only the choice of action or inaction. As heroes, you always need to choose between those two. People with a similar power to All Might gets a pass since they could just get by with their brute strength, however, people who doesn't have an offensive or defensive quirk must use any advantage they could get. Remember that, brat."

"GAH! Buddha's fat fucking chin, I am not dealing with turning into a meatball again, thank you very much!" Izuku gasped for air after turning back into his original human form. Seiji bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, vice president, I simply desired to get my point across."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, this useless nerd is your vice president?"

"You're the Vice President of the Botany Club, Katsuki."

"BY DEFAULT, IBARA!"

"Wait, Bakugou was the vice president of a Botany Club?" The tables have turned between Izuku and Katsuki. The both of them were about to go at it until they were stopped by Shoji and Kenshi, respectively. "Bakugou, calm down."

"I would ask the same from you, boy. No good comes out of bitter rivalries." Kenshi gently pushed Izuku away while Shoji pulled the explosive boy away. Gran Torino shook his head. "Thank you for wasting precious time, whippersnappers, now, choose a sparring partner and start training!"

* * *

Easily enough, everybody picked their sparring partners.

"Are you certain you don't want to pick Ojiro, Katsuki?" Ibara asked while barely ducking away from his right hook. "And what? Miss out on your hand-to-hand? Ojiro can wait, you need to learn how to handle yourself in a fight when the need arises."

"Hmm, if I weren't so smart, I would have mistaken this as asking me out." She teased him, which is a mistake, since it only made him more aggressive. "S-Shut up!"

* * *

"You sure leaving Trish on the hands of someone as big as Chifu a good idea, Izubro?" Camie swept with her left leg as Izuku jumped out of the way before rushing forward and trying to hit her with his cartwheel kick. She countered it by moving out of the way and kicking his hand mid-cartwheel, causing him to fall on his back. She pinned him down, gaining another win for herself. "Oh, she needs to learn about dealing with way bigger opponents. That, and watching her struggle like a rat caught in a hawk's talons seem entertaining."

"What, you like it when redheads talk trash to you and you also like it when they struggle, Izubro?"

"What the-?! No!" He looked away from her, embarrassed. "And stop sitting on me."

"Pssh, you're enjoying it, Izubro."

"Don't make me come over there, idiots."

"YES, SIR!" Both immediately went back to sparring after hearing the warning from Gran Torino. Both of them do not want everyone to witness their ass getting kicked by an old man again. Not after that one battle training.

* * *

"GAH!" Trish climbed up Chifu's body like a spider, trying to find any weak spots. She tried biting the clown heiress' horns to no effect. "Motherfucker, that tickles."

"I'll find a weak spot on ya! I swear I will!" She tried aiming for an eye with a punch only to be intercepted by a hand larger than her head. She was gently pulled down from Chifu's head like some oversized head louse. She tried biting Chifu's hand, but the clown's thick fur was in the way.

"WHY AREN'T YA ATTACKING ME, COWARD?!"

"Motherfucker, do you want me to break your entire skeletal system with a punch?" Chifu lifted an eyebrow while asking Trish the question without even losing her gentle smile. Trish finally backed down but bounced back quickly with more flurry of attacks. "Now that's the spirit, my good bitch."

* * *

"Okay, that's a good hit." Ojiro had Ochaco as his sparring partner after she kept begging him to let her test what she learned from Gunhead. _"I gotta say, she's pretty good for a beginner."_

"Just don't punch too hard or you'll end up hurting yourself." He instructed her as he parried one of her hits. "And don't just attack randomly. Look for any openings or you'll end up being," He sidestepped her kick which allowed him to grab her leg and sweep the other, knocking her down. She looked disappointed in herself. Ojiro sighed inwardly.

"Hey, you're just starting to take hand-to-hand combat seriously. You'll get better, trust me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, back when I started, my tail always got in the way and I kept tripping on it. Eventually, I developed my own style to complement my quirk." He swept her again, but this time, with his tail, to prove his point. She looked at him, a little impressed. That tag team match with Riku wasn't such a let down after all. _"Just all of you wait, I'll catch up faster than any of you can keep up with."_

* * *

"Dude, are you trying to tire me the fuck out?!" Awase said as Mineta jumped to the side to avoid his kick. The welder expected as much, but how long can this small guy keep moving? "How much cardio training did you have?"

"How many times do you jack off, Awase?"

"What? Ew, bro. Disgusti-" Mineta took that opportunity to come flying at Awase with a headbutt. The headband-wearing student of 1B fell for the count. "Did you seriously just say that to catch me off guard?"

"How else am I supposed to beat you?" Mineta asked the obvious rhetorical question. If he can't beat his opponents directly, he might as well outlast them in cardio. Still, using his quirk is his best chance at this one.

The hand-to-hand combat training went on until the afternoon

* * *

**Later this evening...**

* * *

Some did better than others. Others had a very rough awakening via their ass getting handed to them. With all that done, everyone was excited about the Test of Courage. The scarers and the ones who will have to walk through them were picked randomly by the teachers. The pairs, however, was done by drawing lots.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Mina yelled while being pulled away by Aizawa along with Satou, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari. The ones who failed the exam will not participate in the event in exchange for extra classes back at the lodge. Riku and Inasa was thankfully just escorted by Gran Torino away.

"Now all that's left are the groups. Murry, and Camie are part of the scarers while the rest of our class are gonna be walking through this. I am not a fan of walking through this, my partner being," Izuku looked at Chifu. As much as he had paid his respects to his big friend, he knew she wasn't good with scary stuff. He's worried about her accidentally punching someone again or running away.

"Yo, where's Mineta?" He heard Awase ask Momo. "Oh, he said he's not joining. He's hanging out with Cruz and Kota or something. He's just scared." Awase facepalmed himself but entered the forest anyway with Momo.

"Okay, kitty cats, who's next?" Pixiebob asked. He was more or less avoiding the blue Pussycat member under the risk of her possibly annoying him. That, and he's a minor. He does not want to deal with Pixiebob being a shonen-con. Everything was going well, until…"

_"Kid, on your backs!"_ He heard Kira's voice speak again in his head as he turned back to see two unfamiliar people. One had a large magnetic staff on them while the other looked like a Stain rip-off with a lizard mutation. "What the-"

It was too late. Pixiebob was pulled into the magnet staff and was knocked out. "Villain attack? How'd they find us?"

"Motherfucker, what is this?!"

"Everyone, get back! Villains are here!" Mandalay and Tiger got in front of them. "These may not be the only villains!"

"Not only… oh shit. THE KIDS!" Izuku realized that meant Cruz and Kota were in danger. He was about to run off but was grabbed by Chifu on the arm. "Slow down motherfucker, you gotta calm down."

"Calm down?"

"Isn't that purple motherfucker with the kids? You saw how he kicked Trish's ass two days ago."

"Kicking Trish's ass isn't exactly a big achievement."

"Maybe not, but he's smart. Besides, what would the villains even gain from attacking kids? Let's head straight to-" Chifu paused for a moment, turned around in a punching motion, and completely shattered the Lizard man's makeshift buster sword in a single punch. "Anyway, let's head straight to the guys already in the forest, they already in trouble."

"...This has got to be a jinx." He hesitantly followed Chifu into the forest. The Pussycats couldn't stop them since they were preoccupied with villains.

_"Where the hell are those two going?_" Seiji managed to catch Chifu and Izuku run into the forest. He can't afford to follow them now if he has the opportunity to assist the Pussycats in taking down the two villains with his quirk. Nagamasa was similarly frustrated, knowing he'd be more useful here. _"Class Vice President Midoriya, Chifu...I hope you two know what you're doing._

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Mineta's Side- Grape vs Clown**

* * *

"AAAGH!" Cruz and Kota were crying as they just witnessed Carlitos blow Muscular's head off with a balloon. "Good. This guy is getting boring anyway."

"J-Just stay behind me, kids." Mineta was in front of them, slowly backing away at the same pace at them. Carlitos sharply turned his head to them, causing Mineta to flinch. "You're scared but you won't abandon a bunch of kids. Interesting. Now, **how about we play a game?**"

Before Mineta could respond, Cruz managed to pull the midget and his newfound friend down the cliff and into a tree branch. _"BLACK STRING! BLACK STRING! Mineta's black string is connected to Carlitos'. I don't want him to die. Please, I don't want him to die!"_ Begging fate, he asked for Mineta's life to be spared, but he knew it would be inevitable. He didn't see any black strings connected between Kota and Carlitos. He only had to worry about one of the people he cared about.

Meanwhile, Carlitos was looking down the cliff, slightly amused. "Smart kid as always, eh, Cruz? Oh, what the heck? Might as well give them a headstart."

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Murry's side****\- Smokin' Bullets**

* * *

"Murry, is this-"

"No, homes, this gas ain't coming from me," Murry managed to protect Yui and Juzo from the dangerous gas with his quirk. "I'm going deeper into the smoke. I suggest you guys go back to camp."

"No." That was Yui's only answer. Juzo agreed with her. "We got better chances at taking out whoever is causing this with the three of us. You can shield us from the gas, right, Murry? We can take him down."

Murry looked at them for a moment before smiling. He unsheathed his katana and led the way. "I won't let you homies do anything stupid, and I ask you to do the same thing for me, aight? Let's go."

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Katsuki and Ibara's side- Vines vs Teeth**

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katsuki exclaimed as he looked at Moonfish's growing teeth. He couldn't set off any big explosions since that would cause a forest fire. Todoroki's ice could only hold the quirk for so long.

"This is such bullshit." He was pulling his hair, finally deciding to let off a big explosion.

"You will not. Ruin. Our. Camping Trip." He heard a familiar voice come from the forest. When he looked, it was Ibara, with an uncharacteristic angry expression on her face. Or as angry as she could get. He could feel the malicious aura coming from her. Her vines started growing bigger and bigger, until it came face to face with Moonfish's teeth. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND, FOUL BEAST!"

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Yosetsu, Momo, and Kenshi's side- Nomu Attack!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Awase pointed at the monster in front of them. Momo had her bo staff at hand. They encountered the wolf, Kenshi, while they were walking through the forest, with the wolf opting to go alone in the Test of Courage. The nomu in front of them continued to stare. Kenshi was growling at it. "That would be similar to the monster that attacked us at the USJ. A nomu. Midoriya managed to kill one by disassembling its brain."

"Well, we're no Midoriya! Let's split!"

"Both of you children run. I will handle this monster." The wolf said to them through his growl. He was very familiar with these nomus. Animals were the subjects used for nomus until humans replaced them. He would not wish this fate on anyone.

"Absolutely not! We mu-" Momo was interrupted by the Nomu's roar following with eight of its limbs transforming into a chainsaw. "Okay, I agree, let's run."

Awase quickly grabbed Momo and started hauling ass. The last thing the two heard was a wolf's vicious bark followed by vicious biting sounds. They hoped he was okay.

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Eraserhead and Gran Torino's side- Flaming Villain**

* * *

_"Villains are attacking the camp!"_ Everyone in the lodge heard Mandalay's message. Aizawa's eyes widened as he made way to the door to save his students. "Vlad, protect the kids here, Eraserhead and I will help outside!"

"W-What's happening?" Mina asked in a panic. Inasa was about to rush out to help, but he was quickly held down by Vlad King. Riku was nervous for her friends' sake. She's also frustrated by the fact that she was no help here. _"If only I didn't fail the exam..." _She wished she could cry, but she doesn't want to worry her mentor, Uwabami. She silently prayed for a miracle to whichever god existed.

"Got it!" Both of them made it outside only to hear a voice beside them. They turned around and saw a heavily burnt man with blue fire.

"Hey." And blue flames burst at them point-blank.

* * *

**Camp Invasion: Camie, and Izuku's side- Bittersweet Reunion and a Mental Breakdown**

* * *

Camie was not having a good time. She just heard about villains attacking the camp. _"For fuck's sake, why is this happening?"_

Even worse, some villain had some kind of knockout gas. She was dragging Trish and Setsuna's body across the forest until she heard a fight. _"No one's here, so I'll just leave these two by the tree."_

There, she found Tsuyu pinned on the tree by her hair while Ochaco was fighting some masked assailant. Her legs moved before she could think. With a running start, she dropkicked the knife-wielding villain away before they could slash her friend.

"Okay, fam, let's make this easy. How about you just give u- holy shit." Camie's arms fell to her sides as she saw who she just dropkicked. _"No way."_

"Please, I just need a drop of blood. I won't kill yo-" The knife-wielding villain stopped her request in favor of being speechless and dropping her knife. The girl removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face that looked like it hadn't had a good sleep for a while. The blonde hair, the buns, the golden eyes; it was all too obvious to Camie. They found her.

"Miko-baby?" She called out.

"Cam-chan?" The girl responded. She did it. She found her and Izuku's long lost friend.

"Yo, Camie, we came as fast as we could. Trish looks safe with th- what?" Fate was cruel. Izuku, to Camie, just had the worst timing in his life. Everyone was able to witness him drop the indifferent expression he wore for the longest time. It was replaced with something that was mixed with happiness, confusion, sadness, anger, and guilt. Ochaco and Tsuyu had no idea what was happening. Chifu felt dread crawl up her spine as she got the idea of what she's witnessing. "Oh, motherfuck."

"H-H-Himi-Himiko?" Once again, Izuku was reduced to a stuttering mess.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Just a brief match card:**

**Mineta vs Carlitos. (Yes, you heard me correctly. Watch as I bullshit my way out of this)**

**Murry, Yui, and Juzo vs Mustard**

**Ibara vs Moonfish**

**Kenshi vs Chainsaw Nomu**

**Eraserhead and Gran Torino vs Dabi**

**Camie, Izuku, and Himiko vs drama.**

* * *

**Oh boy, the next chapter might take a little longer to write.**

**Bakugou: Hey, as long as it gets out, I'm fine with waiting. **

**Yeah, the hardest fight that I'm gonna have to write is Mineta vs Carlitos. As everyone saw, Mineta was fated to die by Carlitos' hand. How will he survive? Well, let's find out together.**

**Bakugou: Well I do hope he turns out okay.**

**Anyway, like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	35. Lady Gaga and ABBA was her favorite

**Chapter 34:**

* * *

**Mineta: Rising**

* * *

"Come out, little boys. Uncle Carlitos got a balloon for you! It's an explosive surprise." The killer clown stalked through the forest as Mineta covered Kota and Cruz's mouths while hiding in the bushes. The clown exudes this extreme aura of death around him, almost as if he was the Angel of Death itself.

Mineta wasn't sure but he swore he could hear Cruz say his prayers in Spanish faster than a cheetah running through the savanna. He tried shooshing him down with little success. He knew Cruz was having a panic attack, having met his kidnapper again.

"I said I'd give you a head start. You're running out of time, my dear audience. Tick. Tock!" Carlitos taunted them as they continued hiding through the bushes.

_"What are we supposed to do? Think, Mineta, think!"_

"You're going to die," Cruz whispered to him, making him stare at the kid.

"What?"

"My quirk. You're fated to die by Carlitos' hand." Cruz explained to him. Mineta's eyes widened as he remembered what Cruz' quirk was. It's a one of kind, and it's not like any other. The ability to see fate, and now this kid told him a killer clown is going to kill him. If Mineta was anything like his past self, he would have panicked and the clown would have found them. He simply closed his eyes.

_"No, not right now. Not right now. I want to live."_ He calmed himself down before opening his eyes again and facing Cruz. "Did your quirk say I have to die now?"

"Que?"

"I'm gonna assume you said 'What?'," Mineta patted the kid and did his best to smile. "Your quirk tells you who will kill me, but it didn't tell you WHEN they will kill me."

"Por-"

"Kid, he'll kill me in another day, but not today. Go! I'll buy you time and beat this guy!" Mineta stood up along with the two kids and pointed their exit. Mineta turned around, facing where Carlitos headed.

_"If nobody delays him, he'll cause too many problems for the heroes. I hate this, but what the hell,"_ Mineta thought to himself as he strategizes his approach against the killer clown. _"Now, from what I've heard, he usually plays with his targets. He rarely takes them seriously… I got an advantage, and I can work from there."_

"HEY! CLOWN!" Mineta called out to Carlitos as he plucked two of his balls from his hair. With only a laugh as a warning, Mineta was immediately face-to-face with the killer clown. He screamed in defiance as he shoved his quirk to Carlitos' nose and mouth before quickly jumping away. The clown responded with a look of amusement at the midget while slowly suffocating to death.

Mineta didn't stop with his attacks, throwing ball after ball, to make sure the clown stays and to buy himself time to set up. He could see Carlitos' shoulders shake, as if the clown was laughing. As if the clown was thinking 'Good job, but you won't get away.'

After covering the clown completely with the purple balls, he began setting up. Balls that stick to each other and balls that repel from each other. Surrounding the trees around the area in a small radius. Before he could even finally set up, Carlitos' trap exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! You may have been included to my Top Five favorite persons of the year." The clown told him as his entire body regenerated from the self-explosion. He started creating his explosive balloons out of thin air by the hundreds. The clown, however, didn't notice some of the balloons sticking to the grape traps Mineta had set up.

_"I just need to play safe._" Mineta thought to himself.

"NO POINT PLAYING SAFE!" Carlitos, with blinding speed, was instantly in front of him again and grabbed the grape boy by the neck, and slammed him on a nearby tree.

_"SHIT!"_ Mineta panicked internally as he tried and failed to struggle out of Carlitos' chokehold. The clown smirked at him and tossed him away. Mineta skidded on the grounded, coughing and heaving for breath. _"He holds on tight. How strong is this guy? How fucked am I?_"

The clown didn't stop. He picked Mineta up again and slammed him into the ground. And again. And again. After the third one, Carlitos stood up and began pacing around Mineta like a cat playing with its food. Blood was pouring out of Mineta's head and mouth. It wasn't because of his quirk.

"You know, not a lot of people manage to kill me on their first try. You did. You have good timing with your balls, hehe." The killer clown snickered at his own joke, ignoring the fact that he could easily kill the vulnerable midget right then and there.

Even when struggling, Mineta was given time to think. Carlitos is still not taking him seriously. _"Yeah, keep looking down on me, prick."_

_"OI! CUT THAT SHIT AND KILL THAT CLOWN!"_ His inner Bakugou voice shouted at him, encouraging him to stand up, set down two of his balls, and bounce off it and land into the trees.

"Oh, hide and seek? I used to love that game. Usually, the losers die. Trust me, grape boy, winning is to die for." Carlitos laughed again at his own joke while juggling a pair of explosive balloons he created. He snapped his fingers and ten balloons stuck to a tree exploded. There were at least a hundred more balloons. The clown noticed that it was darker than usual.

"Huh, good night for a fight, am I right, grape boy? Tell me, did Cruz tell you how you're gonna die?"

"YEAH! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Mineta answered back, still hiding in one of the trees.

"Ooh, kill you? I always loved that boy's quirk. Shows me which is which. Who will be fun, and who would be dead. But you? You're fun AND soon to be dead!"

"YOU HAVEN'T MET SOMEONE LIKE ME, THEN! YOU MAY BE THE ONE TO KILL ME, BUT NOT TODAY, NOT TOMORROW, NOT NEXT WEEK! I'LL DIE TO YOU ON MY TERMS!" Mineta used his quirk to launch himself out of the trees and tackling Carlitos into his trap. The one filled with balloons.

"What the-?!" The clown had a shocked look for the first time, not expecting this. He started noticing that most of his balloons were stuck to the balls. A lot of them. Some are even clumped together.

"These balloons, they explode when you want them to, but they also do it automatically upon skin contact, am I right?" Mineta glared at the clown, panting, relieved that he managed to trap him.

The clown blinked and laughed. Not at him, no, he was laughing because he was excited. Mineta was aware of that. "Outsmarted, no, outplayed by someone like you? If I knew any better, I wouldn't have been playing around. That only means one thing…"

"One thing?"

"I need a vacation," Carlitos answered casually. Mineta deadpanned at the killer clown, but Carlitos explained his case, "You showed me that I'm getting really sloppy. Maybe because everyone I faced except two others, including you, just try to brute force their way into beating me. Oh man, I need some time to take a break. Fine, you don't die today, what's your name?"

"Minoru Mineta."

"I'll remember that name in this year's Top Five Favorites of mine. When the inevitable happens, and we fight again, I won't joke around," The clown glared at him, making him back away in fear, only for the angry expression to disappear. "Blow me up now and tell the police where I'm at. Or else, I'll escape and kill everyone here."

Mineta didn't even need to think twice as he pulled the trigger on his trap, causing it to start tightening around the clown, with the balloons attached. The grape boy ran away once the trap starts moving on its own.

_"I did it! I survived! I didn't die!"_ Mineta was limping from his injuries and he was sure that he broke a rib. _"Nothing that Recovery Girl can't fi-"_

The universe decided to punish him for no reason when he felt his entire body become smaller and smaller until it was compressed in a tiny ball. _"Can't breathe! Can't breathe. I'm gonna-"_

"Whew, gotcha. Magnificent show you put back there with the clown, but, I may have use for you," The masked magician only know as 'Mr. Compress', said as he placed the compressed Mineta in his mouth. "Of course, I better get out of here before I get caught up by that big explosion."

Meanwhile, Carlitos was still stuck to the trap. He made no effort in escaping, chuckling to himself as his explosive balloons close in on his face. "Tartarus Vacation, here I come."

* * *

**Yakuza Tendencies**

* * *

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM***

"What the fuck was that?" Murry, Juzo, and even Yui were startled by that big explosion.

"Sounds like something Bakugou would do, but that explosion was too big, even for him," Juzo said while looking at the big smoke cloud that was caused by the big explosion. "Whoever did that is gonna be some serious problem."

"...Smoke." Yui reminded them of their goal.

"Aight, we heard ya," Murry said as they walked deeper into the toxic gas. "So why you ain't talkin' that much? Not a lot to say?"

"Hmm," Yui answered Murry's question. If Murry was being honest, he just wants to start a small talk with these two to calm everyone's nerves, especially his. If he even loses control, these two would breathe in the toxic gas and knock themselves out. He is not carrying two unconscious bodies again. That one time with Rappa was more than enough.

They walked deeper into the forest, where the smoke is at its thickest. Murry turned around to face the two. "If you wanna walk out now, last chance."

"No," Yui answered. Juzo nodded along with her.

"Look, man, no offense, but seeing you with that sword, we both got an idea on what you're planning to do."

"Wait, what? Oh, the katana? I ain't killing them, I swear," Murry wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. He had killed, unwillingly, for Overhaul before but that was to protect Eri. He already got enough blood on his hands. "Besides, I'm only gonna slash him in the chest. Trust me, they usually survive that."

"Hm?" Yui asked, her word placing pressure on his shoulder.

"Like the movies, homes!" Murry raised his arms in exasperation, accidentally slicing off a branch from a tree. Yui lifted her eyebrow with doubt, making Murry cringe.

"Look, we're just gonna back you up and take down this gu-"

***BANG***

Instinctively, Murry turned around and sliced the bullet in half before it could reach him. He faced Juzo and Yui, who had a surprised look on their face.

"See, homies? This is why you bring a sword to a gunfight," He pointed at his katana. He immediately pulled them to a nearby tree for cover. "Aight, what's the game plan?"

"Get me close to the guy and I can sink him," Juzo said while Yui picked up a few pebbles. She handed them to Murry.

"...Throw this." She ordered him to do so, which he followed. He threw it at the masked guy at full force. He heard Yui snap her fingers and the pebbles enlarge to the size of the wheel. Unfortunately, the gunman avoided it.

"You think you heroes are so great." The villain started doing a monologue. All three of the hero student's eyes widened when they heard his voice.

"These fuckers are hiring kids now?" Murry asked, now sure with himself on not killing the person. He wouldn't kill them either way since that would make a mess.

"Just get me close and we can end this!"

"Right, get behind me." He readied his sword as Juzo got behind him for cover. They ran forward with Murry slicing the bullets in half. Every time they got close, Mustard would jump out of the way and reload his bullets.

"You won't get me that easily." Somehow figuring it out, the gas villain aimed for Yui, who had her head sticking out from behind the tree, placing Murry and Juzo on high alert.

***BANG***

Murry got in front right on time to slice the bullet in half, with the remains hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ggh!" He gritted his teeth as he fought through the pain. This isn't looking too good for the three of them. He could have easily beat this guy in his smoke form, but transforming would leave his fellow students vulnerable to the bullets.

"One down," Murry heard the villain say. The realization hit him as he looked at Juzo's unconscious form, with Mustard aiming at his head. Murry was able to get in front of Juzo but not enough time to slice off the bullets, taking more hits to the chest and right shoulder. "Give up already, hero scum. I win this one."

"You really think I'm out of the g-ghh!" He knelt down, not being able to handle the pain. He clutched his bullet wound, not used to it since he usually dodges bullets instead of taking them.

"Die."

***BANG***

Murry opened his eyes, seeing if he's in hell. He wasn't. He was still where he is, knelt down, and in pain. He swore Mustard was aiming for his head. He looked at his front and found out why.

"No." He muttered under his breath as Yui laid unconscious in front of him, blood gushing out of her abdomen. "NO!"

"Two down, one more to-"

***SHNNG***

Before the villain could even react, Murry had already sliced his hand off. After a three-second delay, he began screeching in pain as blood spurts out of his wrist. His amputated hand, laid on the ground as Murry stared him down.

Ignoring the pain, Murry inhaled as much of Mustard's toxic gas as possible and transformed into it, entering Mustard's body and filling it with the toxins of his own quirk. Once he was done, Mustard was on the ground, gagging and struggling to breathe.

"For their sake, I ain't killing you. That won't stop me from knocking you out, tho." Murry stomped on Mustard's head, completely shattering the villain's mask and knocking him out for good. The smoker pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and began smoking the pain away. He hurried over to Yui's body and checked for any pulses.

"She's alive!" He exclaimed. He was sure Mustard won't be waking up for a long time. He picked up Yui and Juzo's unconscious form and began walking back to camp.

* * *

**Crucifying the Cannibal**

* * *

This was by far, Ibara's easiest fight. Moonfish's teeth proved no trouble for her vines as it easily shattered when she puts more back into it. The serial killer struggled as the vines began entangling and squeezing his entire body hard.

"PAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL EAT YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" The cannibal kept repeating the same words, much to Ibara, and Katsuki's disgust. Todoroki remained stoic, not caring about the criminal. He was carrying a student from 1B who fell victim to the toxic gas anyway.

"CRUCIFIXION!" She yelled as she broke the cannibal's straight jacket and held him up with her vines in a similar manner to that of the Roman's execution method. "Katsuki, finish him."

"Music to my ears," Katsuki smirked as he blasted himself up in the air and started building momentum. Like a Beyblade, he began spinning in the air with smoke following him, until he finally let out a big explosion on Moonfish at point-blank range. "HOWITZER IMPACT!"

The explosion broke the vines holding the cannibal and sent him through multiple trees, only stopping at the tenth one. He laid there, unconscious. All three were surprised that they managed to handle the serial killer quickly.

"Hey, good job holding him up like that," Katsuki gave Ibara a hearty pat in the back while smiling. She turned away, trying to hide her small blush while Todoroki takes note of this. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, ICY HOT?!"

"Nothing."

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM***

"What the fuck was that?" They heard a big explosion coming off near the cliff.

"Whatever that is, we should avoid it. We need to find anyone else that might be in trouble." Ibara tugged Katsuki's shirt to stop him from heading toward the source of the explosion.

"Tch. Fine." He went the other direction and the two followed him deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Different Outcomes**

* * *

"Okay, so that monster thing is a nomu?" Awase asked Momo while they were busy running away. They were lucky enough to not run into any more of those things. Still, he can't shake that feeling of guilt from leaving Kenshi behind to deal with the nomu alone.

"Almost the same thing that attacked us at the USJ. It was only stopped after Midoriya destroyed its brain." Momo said grimly, remembering Izuku's face for the rest of the day after killing the nomu. She felt pity that he had to kill something that used to be human.

"So what? The only thing to stop them is to destroy the brain?"

"That, and or restrain the one giving them commands. So far, we have no idea on who is commanding that nom-"

"ROOO!" Kenshi whizzed past them and had his entire body slam to a tree. The wolf was unfazed by the seemingly powerful attack and stood back up quickly "Oh, hello children. Don't worry, wolves can take punishment. Added that to the modifications added to my body, this nomu is child's play."

Kenshi stopped talking by jumping in front of Momo and stopping a chainsaw from chopping off her neck with his bare jaws. He bit down and completely shattered the chainsaw.

"Those chainsaws are quite an annoyance. Awase, would you mind welding the chainsaw into the ground? I'll create an opening for you," Kenshi ducked below another swing from a chainsaw arm and bit off the torso, which only regenerated. "As for you, Yaoyorozu, try and target the brain any way you desire. Perhaps making you run away without considering your assistance is a mistake on my end. Of course, you both back away when I ask you two."

"R-Right," Opening up her shirt, she created a crossbow from her stomach. "Just give me a good opening!"

"A crossbow? Haven't seen that in a while. Very well, Awase, be ready." Kenshi bit off one of the nomu's arms and got on top of the monster. The wolf increased in size and pinned it down. "Now, boy!"

Awase quickly went to work after Kenshi's signal. He carefully touched the arms of the monster and welded them into the ground, restraining the nomu from any other action it could take. The monster roared but Kenshi bit down its neck hard.

"Yaoyorozu, now!" Kenshi called out.

Momo aimed her crossbow at the creature's brain, ready to fire the shot, but an idea came across her mind. She lowered the bow and started creating something else.

"Yaoyorozu?"

"Kenshi, wait, I have a better idea. We have to let the nomu go."

"WHAT?!" Awase cried out, not wanting to release the nomu from its spot. The wolf tilted his head, curious about Yaoyorozu's proposition.

"How about we do a decisive move that can cripple the League of Villains?" She showed the tracker to Kenshi, letting the wolf know of her intention.

"Hmm, hunt them down by their tracks? Good point." Kenshi shrank down to his normal size and hopped off the nomu.

"Wait, we're seriously letting this nomu go?" Awase was understandably hesitant with this entire plan since he has been weighing the pros and cons of Momo's plan. "Can't we just…I dunno?"

"You can always release the nomu once we're far away."

"And I don't smell anyone near who is an ally that is near us right now," Kenshi reassured Awase, which was enough for the welder student.

"Fine. ON ONE CONDITION!" He grabbed the tracker from Momo's hand and welded it to the nomu's back. "Yaoyorozu, you're my one-year coupon for Starducks. Any frappe I want, you'll be paying for it."

"Easy enough."

* * *

**Teacher's Point**

* * *

"That was easier than I thought," Dabi said to himself as he stared at his hand, thinking he disintegrated the two heroes. "I thought these heroes were supposed to be trouble."

"WE ARE!" Gran Torino tackled him at full-force into the ground while Aizawa stepped on his head. "HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE, BASTARD?!"

"Like hell I'd tell y- ggh!" Dabi was interrupted when Aizawa stomped on his arm, breaking it.

"You think you can endanger my students on MY WATCH?!" Gran Torino told Dabi with venom dripping off every word. Aizawa agreed with the old man.

"I'm not the one you should be worried abo-"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

"What was that?!" Aizawa asked Dabi again, setting his foot on the fire user's head.

"The clown."

Aizawa's eyes widened when he realized who Dabi meant. _"Carlitos? Here? SHIT! NOT HIM!"_

He began running towards the direction of the explosion with no sign of stopping.

"OLD MAN, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"Damn young people, always going ahead without a plan."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the lodge…_

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" Inasa was struggling against Vlad King's quirk. He wanted to help out. He's not going to let his friends fight alone. "I CAN HELP! I SWEAR!"

"Calm down, kid! Let us handle this!"

"But I can back them up! I can-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Whatever argument Inasa and Vlad King was having, Riku grew tired of it. This was the first time she raised her voice in front of anyone. They were all shocked to see Riku acting upset. "I-I g-get it, okay? Y-you want to h-help b-but, we shouldn't r-right now. I-If the v-villains a-ambushed us t-then there would be more w-work for the heroes. I-I want t-to help too but t-the best t-thing we can d-do now is to stay h-here and n-not let them worry about u-us, okay?!"

"How sad…" They heard someone enter the door to reveal a heavily burnt villain. Vlad King acted quickly and slammed him into the wall. "Oh man, and I thought I could make a mess here."

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Vladdy boy?" The villain began melting into a liquid, revealing itself to be a clone.

"A clone? You kids stay put. That means you, Inasa." He pointed at the wind user, who was still in shock after Riku unloaded on him.

"You know I'm not the original, right, old man?" Dabi told Gran Torino, who was still pinning him down before melting into a puddle.

"Gran Torino!" He heard Iida call out to him. The boy was with the other students that were supposed to walk through the Test of Courage. All except…

"Shishikura, Mora, where are the rest of your classmates?!" Gran Torino asked them in a worried tone, knowing full well that Izuku and Chifu were part of the group. Nagamasa bowed his head in shame while Seiji scowled at the ground, angry at himself. That only confirmed Gran Torino's suspicion. "Damn it all! All of you get back to the lodge! I'll get the others."

Gran Torino flew to the direction of the camp as fast as he could. He's not going to let those villains win this one. _"Damn it, boy. You better not get yourself killed!"_

* * *

Aizawa had been running through the forest for a while now. He stopped to take a short break and catch his breath. _"That clown better not do any-"_

He saw a rustle in the bushes. Alerted, he activated his quirk and readied his capture weapon. "Come out of that bush. I know you're there."

"W-WAIT!" Instead of the clown's, he heard Cruz' voice pop out of the bushes. The Mexican boy came out of the bushes with Kota, who also looked scared. Aizawa got in front of them to check for any wounds or injuries. Luckily, he only found a bruise on Cruz' back.

"Where were you two? There are villains here; I need to bring you back to the lodge." He was about to pick both of the kids up but Cruz refused.

"N-No, you got to help him!" Cruz begged to him and Aizawa realized what he meant. One of the students is fighting the clown.

"WHO?!"

"M-Mineta!" Cruz answered. Aizawa's eyes widened after hearing his student's name. "We can go back on our own. P-Please, you need to help him!"

"If anyone you don't know gets close, HIDE," Aizawa instructed them and the boys nodded automatically. After making sure one more time that there won't be any ambushes on their path, he sent the kids on their way. He continued running to Carlitos' direction. He was already close.

_"Mineta…you better not be…"_ He stopped himself when he arrived at the location of the explosion. The area in front of him was practically turned into a wasteland. The trees were destroyed, some are still on fire. There's a large crater in the middle. There were remnants of Mineta's quirk now covered in ash.

"No…" Aizawa fell on his knees, thinking he fell again. That was, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Why don't you put a smile on that face? The boy is alive and kidnapped!"

He turned around to see the head of the clown. Only the head. Carlitos was smiling at him with a chaotic aura waiting to burst out. Aizawa walked up to the clown and picked up his head. "Look at you. Reduced to nothing but a head."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My body will grow back eventually. Now, don't think you got _ahead_ of me on that one. HAHA!" The clown laughed at his pun which made Aizawa roll his eyes. He hated this clown. "Don't tell me you're still mad? I didn't kill your friend back then, we both know that."

"You kidnapped and experimented on the person that killed Oboro."

"But I didn't kill Mr. Loud Cloud. I mean, you were very careless back then. So good to see you grow," A tear flowed down Carlitos' cheek as if he was a father that's proud of his son. Except, Eraserhead wasn't his son. "If I had a hand right now, I'd wipe the tear off my face. Besides, I need a vacation. Consider me captured."

"You think Tartarus won't hold you?"

"I'll eventually escape. Until then, I'll be busy contemplating some new knowledge. You should be proud of this Minoru Mineta. He outwitted me and I lived longer than any of you in this camp. Even that old bastard; Gran Torino," Carlitos chuckled to himself, amused, even when Aizawa dropped his head and stomped on it. "That boy knew I'll kill him eventually. Instead of crying, he accepted that fate. The only problem? He said he would delay it and so he did! When I meet him again, he won't come out alive."

"Not unless I stop you, clown bastard."

"Oh, I pity you and your naivete. You know, stomping my head into a bloody puddle would only hasten my regeneration. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Tired of the clown's taunting, Aizawa gave the head one last stomp before picking it up. _"Mineta has been kidnapped. Not the worst scenario but not the best one either. They won't get away with this."_

He strapped Carlitos' head to his pants and began running. "Oh man, this reminds of that video game I once played."

"Shut up, head."

"HA! SEE?!"

* * *

**My My, Just How Much I Missed Ya**

* * *

"There's that redhead bitch over there." Katsuki easily spotted Trish's unconscious body.

"Setsuna is lying over there," Ibara pointed out. Todoroki followed them quietly and set down the unconscious body of Tsubaraba. "Someone must have dragged them out of the toxic gas."

"There's people over at that side." Todoroki pointed at the people over the bush. Katsuki rolled his eyes when he saw the familiar green tuft of hair.

"Fucking Deku."

"Katsuki, calm down."

"I am calm!" They walked over to the group. The frog, Uraraka, the blonde bimbo, and Deku was there. However, the one who surprised Katsuki the most, "Ah shit."

"Villain!" Todoroki was about to ice the knife-wielding girl but Katsuki stopped him.

"Why did you-?"

"Katsuki, do you know her?"

"Know her? I didn't think she was actually real," The blonde bimbo and Deku were too distracted to notice him. "That's Deku's ex-girlfriend. Himiko Toga."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter, we get the backstory of the Idiot Trio(Izuku, Camie, and Himiko)**

**Bakugou: Idiot Trio? Seems fitting. Emotional Idiot, Romantic Idiot, and Idiot Prince**

**Really bro?**

**Bakugou: Why the fuck not?**

**By the way, MINETA WAS EXTREMELY LUCKY**

**Bakugou: For real. That fucking clown played with his food for too long and got played himself. He'll be back.**

**Yeah, but he won't be a problem for a while. That clown is a true wild card. Like he said, he's taking a vacation in Tartarus.**

**Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, and comment. PEACE!**


	36. Past and Present

**Chapter 35:**

**The only reason I'm going with Katsuki x Ibara is because I'm investing on making her yeet him into a pool of Holy Water at least once in this fic.**

* * *

**Flashback Act 1: Beautiful on the Inside**

* * *

"Hey, yo, Izubro, take a look at that chick over there," A ten-year-old Camie pointed out to her best friend while they were sitting and eating lunch together. The said chick was about their age with blonde hair. She's naturally blonde, unlike Camie, who dyes her hair blonde. She wore a simple sundress and headphones, bopping her head to whatever music she's listening to. "She lookin' a little bit depressed."

"Ha? Oh, her? What about it?" Izuku asked her while eating his Katsudon, cooked by his dad. They watched as the girl continue to sit alone under a tree. That was their usual spot but he doesn't want to be rude, so, he told Camie that they should eat at the bench. "She probably wants to be alone."

"Omfg, you're bad at reading people, Izubro." Camie rolled her eyes and grabbed Izuku's hand, bringing him along with her to greet the girl. The girl noticed them walking towards her and glanced at them curiously. Camie got in front of her and did her magic. "Ay yo, fam! You're on our usual spot."

"Oh, sorry…" The girl said quietly and got up, but Camie stopped her.

"Yo, we didn't say you should leave, didn't we? C'mon, eat lunch with us or somethin'." Camie held up Izuku's bento and handed it to the girl.

"Hey! My dad cooked that food!"

Ignoring her best friend, Camie asked for her name, "What's your name, fam? I'm Camie Utsushimi and this gremlin right here is Izuku Midoriya!"

"I'm not a gremlin!" Izuku was an entire inch shorter than Camie. He'd catch up eventually. The girl giggled after witnessing the two bicker.

"Himiko Toga."

"Himiko? Can I call you Miko?" Camie asked, shocking Himiko.

"Nicknames already?"

"Why not? You fell into our trap."

"T-trap?!"

"My idiot best friend meant the trap of friendship. The best and worst trap known to mankind," Izuku explained to Himiko. "Call me Izuku by the way. "There's like four people in my family including me. It'd be confusing to get called 'Midoriya'."

"I-Is he always this gloomy, Cam-chan?"

"Holy shit."

"Huh?"

"Cam-chan is one hell of a cute nickname! Call me that too, Izubro!"

"...No. Mind if we sit beside you, Toga?" He asked but they still did it anyway without waiting for her answer. He still kept his distance. He and Camie were sitting with Himiko in between.

"P-Please, call me Himiko…or Miko."

"Given name basis already? O-Okay." Izuku was caught off guard by the girl's suddenly bold request. He can't turn that one down. Using his quirk, he materialized his notebook. He kept the notebook separated on a molecular level to keep it from being blown up by a certain explosive maniac. "You wouldn't mind if I ask about your quirk, right?"

"I-I would!"

"Really? Okay then…" He dispersed his notebook again, a little curious about what the girl's quirk is. "Say, want some Katsudon?"

"No, I can't possibly-" She tried to wave it off but Izuku was having none of it.

"Hey, you're our new friend. I don't mind sharing with a friend."

"Then I would love to!" She took a bite from his lunch, which he doesn't mind. Camie was humming while relaxing under the tree they were sitting under. "Y-You guys really think of me as a new friend?"

"Fam, once the trap is activated, you're not escaping the bonds of friendship! You're stuck with us now." Camie patted Himiko's shoulder. She glanced at the headphones Himiko was wearing. The blonde girl noticed.

"Do you want to listen?" She asked and Camie nodded. Izuku looked on, interested in whatever Himiko is listening. The girl removed the aux chord from her phone and let the song blast out.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face! (She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face! (She's got me like nobody)_

"Oh my goodness, this is the littest shit I have ever heard! Miko-baby, who sang this?"

"She's an old artist. Her name is Lady Gaga." Himiko said proudly, as if she was the only one who knew about it. Izuku nodded, agreeing with Camie.

"I guess it's decent." He shrugged it off but Camie was not having any of it.

"That's Izubro for him liking the tune!"

"Can't you let me have this one, Camie?!" He snapped back playfully at her. Himiko blinked as she watched the two bicker over musical tastes and sentence meanings. She already liked this two.

_"What if they found out about my…"_ Himiko shook her head, determined to believe that they won't judge her for her quirk. "My quirk had something to do with blood."

That caught Izuku's interest. "Blood? Interesting."

"You're not scared?" This was the first time Himiko got a reaction that wasn't fear or disgust. From what she saw, Izuku merely looked at her the same way a cat looks at something that caught its interest.

"Oh, Camie is, but for entirely different reasons." Izuku pointed to his best friend, who was nodding furiously.

"When I discovered Izubro got a kink for redheads, it was a good freakin' prank. The blood that gushed out of his-"

"CAMIE!" He instantly used his quirk to keep her mouth shut before she could do any more damage to his already blemished reputation. Himiko couldn't help but giggle from seeing the two's interaction.

"Is it always like this with you two?"

"Oh my god, you don't even know how annoying she is," Izuku exclaimed overdramatically.

"And yet, you still decided to hang out with me."

"Only because Bakugou stopped people from being my friend. Not that I care about them anyway." Izuku continued to complain about Bakugou for the next few minutes but Camie and Himiko chose to ignore his complaints.

"Doesn't help that Izubro can be borderline psychotic when things don't go how he planned. Good thing he mellowed out when his little sister was born." She pointed at her best friend while whispering to Himiko, who listened intently. Too bad, Izuku heard.

"Hey, you're delusional enough if you think you have a shot with Auntie Mitsuki." He accused her and Camie pretended to be shocked.

"Oh my, how could this be?!" She exclaimed mockingly. "Bakugou's mom is too dummy thicc to ignore, Izubro."

"If you guys are psychotic and delusional, I guess I can get obsessed with blood if I don't have my weekly share of it…" Himiko took a sip from her…tomato juice.

"Oh fr? You need a few blood weekly?"

"Yeah…" Himiko looked down in shame, instantly regretting what she said. _"Here comes the insults and scared comments."_

"Okay, and?" Izuku was genuinely confused. He never get why people made a big deal about it. "Human blood or animal blood?"

"Either way works."

"Then it's not entirely an issue. It's just like taking your weekly medications," Izuku wrote the details down on his notebook. _"It has something to do with blood and consumption of blood."_

"Ayy, as much as I'm not comfortable with blood, I ain't gonna make that shizzle mess up my new friendship with Miko-baby," Camie went in and hugged Himiko tightly. Izuku rolled his eyes but was forcefully pulled into the hug by his best friends. "Yooo, we could be the misfits trio!"

"Misfit trio." Izuku was not amused but he can get why.

"Misfit trio?"

"I mean, Izubro got no other friends other than you and I!"

"Hey!"

"You got other friends, Miko-baby?"

"Not after they find out about my quirk…"

"And only boys go after me, and it's not for friendship. Unless you're Izubro. My best friend can be a creep without meaning it."

"OI!"

"So here we are, the Misfits Trio! Bloodlusted, Psychotic, and Delusional!" Camie stood up and did some weird pose. "All we got is each other, _and family members but they don't count,_ so we can always rely on each other every time we mess up! It's a good plan."

"You really want me to be part of it?" Himiko asked.

"Hell yeah, we wouldn't be a trio if you're not part of it!" Camie gave her a thumbs up while eating her lunch.

"Oi, you didn't ask me if I wanted to be part of it."

"Do you have other friends, Izubro?" The question only got a grunt and a grumble from Izubro, who packed his Katsudon, losing the appetite to eat.

"Touche. Fine, I'm part of the Misfits Trio. Happy now?" Instead of a normal answer, all Izuku receive was whatever dance Camie was doing. He was not amused but Himiko is. _"This is gonna be the start of something weird, ain't it?"_

* * *

**Flashback Act 2: We are a wreck.**

* * *

"YOU SAAAAAAAAAYYYY I'M CRAZYYY! 'CAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The trio sang as they celebrated their five-month anniversary. Not one of them were good singers, but they could care less inside their karaoke booth. Izuku eventually warmed up to the idea of a trio, seeing as how he could use another friend.

After finishing the song, the three sat down to take a break from singing. In five months, the stunts that Camie and Izuku pulled became crazier the moment Himiko joined in. It became much more fun. Of course, that didn't stop them from facing the wrath of his older sister and mother.

"Izu-kun, I'm hungry." Himiko cuddled his arm as he ate his pizza. He rolled his eyes, grabbed another slice, and fed it to her. She happily gobbled down on the pizza.

"Seriously, Miko-baby, stop being lazy," Camie teased while she ate her own slice. "See Izubro? I told you being a trio is a good idea. Miko made our lives better."

"Oh stop it, Cam-chan." Himiko blushed after being complimented by her best friend. The three of them did fit well together. The only judgement between them was their taste in… well, tastes in what they watch when the adults aren't around. "Maybe it's time I give Izu-kun the full details of my quirk."

"Oh, now I'm interested." Izuku's notebook materialized in his hands as soon as he heard it. He pulled out a pencil from his pockets and readied himself. Himiko and Camie chuckled in their friend's general curiosity of quirks. "You can take your time, Himiko."

"If I, uh, if I drank the blood of someone, I can… I can turn into them." Even when she thought she was ready, she still hesitated. Normally, that would freak people out but Izuku kept writing. Camie was still busy eating the rest of the pizza.

"Duration?"

"Uh… depends on the amount I drank. I can't turn into animals, no matter how much blood I drink from them." She's not a fan of hurting people. That would only disappoint her friends. Seeing her friends get hurt… she doesn't want other people to experience that.

She still relied on Izuku to give her blood from the blood banks and different animals he can find in the woods. The trick behind his extraction is that he can pull the blood cell by cell from the body without causing any pain. She admires that.

"Izu-kun."

"What?" He was busy scribbling down what she told him.

"You're amazing." She didn't hesitate on telling him that. He stopped scribbling and looked at her in surprise, with a blush on his face. She also noticed Camie stopping herself from eating and was also looking at her in surprise, and something else. _"Was that…jea- no, Cam-chan would never do that."_

"Good joke, Himiko," He laughed it off, as if the compliment meant nothing. A signature malicious smile that she often sees from him began forming on his face. That meant that he had a prank in mind. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing of what's to come.

* * *

Bakugou noticed one of his cronies have been acting quiet lately. He's being less of a suck-up and it pisses him off. When nobody is around, he turned around and got up in this nobody's face.

"Okay, what the fuck is up?"

"Umm…" That was very unlike him. Then again, who isn't afraid of Bakugou? Before he could say anything, his crony kicked him in the balls. He fell to his knees in pain, catching a glimpse of the one who attacked him.

_"That bastard! HE'S DEAD!"_ He stood up and gave chase. The bastard turned the corner. "GET BACK HER-" He was splashed with cold water once he turned the corner. Once he wiped the water off his face, he saw the person who splashed him grinning maliciously.

"Deku…" He growled, his explosion trying to spark but failing. _"The water… damn it."_

"Aaawwww, can't fight without it? Toodles!" The nerd kicked him in the shin and ran away. Bakugou could do nothing but yell in frustration at the act.

_"That useless nerd will pay someday…"_

He finally got back to the alley just in time for Himiko to put her clothes back on. He panted while grinning, satisfied with his work. Himiko, however, was not.

"You didn't need to kick him in the shin, Izu-kun," She muttered quietly but he heard her loud and clear. He was about to wave her off but she gripped his arm tightly. "Please."

"This is between me and hi-"

"It doesn't matter. You told me you wanted to be a hero. This isn't it, Izu-kun."

"Well, I'm not a hero yet." He countered but she knew just how to answer that response.

"If you can't even act the part now, how can you be a hero in the future? As aggressive as your sister is, she at least has some basic decency!" She snapped back, raising her hand. Himiko stopped herself from slapping him entirely and simply placed her hand on his cheek. "Izu-kun, please, you told me before that my quirk doesn't make me a bad person. As your friend, I need to stop you from becoming a monster, even if it ends what we have. I don't want you to become a villain. Promise me, you will tone this whole thing down. Please."

She caressed his cheek but he grabbed it gently and made her let go. He looked away, blushing. He didn't know if it was shame or something else, but he knew Himiko was the cause of it. He shook his head and swallowed any words that he would have carelessly said.

"Fine. I…I'll try."

"Thank you." She knew he wasn't lying this time. To sweeten the deal, she hugged him tightly, flustering him. It didn't take him long to return the hug though.

* * *

**_Back to the present…_**

* * *

_"It was those moments I missed the most."_ He looked at Himiko as if she was a ghost from his past. _"Everything I did was sent back to me in karmic justice. Reuniting my girlfriend in the worst possible way…"_

"Himiko, I'm-"

"Yoink!" Just before he could say anything, his world has gotten smaller. He's stuck inside an orb of sorts.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"Boy, how many times did I tell you to stop thinking with your dick?"_

_"Oi, don't you treat my grandson like that!"_

_"Everybody quiet, for fuck's sake."_

"Thank you for your distraction, Ms. Toga!" The magician villain bowed from atop the trees. Camie was the first to scream.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Her yell was met with laughter as the magician reveals another ball.

"Bakugou, you and Midoriya are our true targets! I would ask you to come with me."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" The boy snapped at the Mr. Compress. The magician merely chuckled before revealing another ball and decompressing it. Held by the back of the neck, a heavily injured Mineta hang limply in Compress' hold. Katsuki's eyes widened in shock and horror when they saw their friend captured by the villain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THAT TO HIM!" Katsuki can't aim his explosions with his friend held as a meat shield.

"Oh, I didn't. Carlitos did." Everyone froze at the mention of the clown's name. Katsuki refused to believe it.

"If it was that clown, he would have been dead."

"Oh, how little faith you have in him. He outsmarted the clown and was awarded with his life. Of course, I've heard that he's close to you. This girl as well." Compress revealed another ball. Everybody's eyes fell on the girl formerly beside Katsuki. To their shock, Ibara is gone. Katsuki went berserk.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" He launched himself with his explosions but the magician is already gone. Katsuki turned to the still shocked Ochaco. "Oi, Uraraka, use your quirk on me, NOW!"

"Motherfucker, you chasin' after them without a plan?" Chifu questioned Katsuki, who scoffed at her but ultimately ignored the clown. "I'll stay here and watch over Midoribro's ex."

"Oh hell no, you're not going alone, you son of a bitch." Camie went beside him, also asking Ochaco to use her quirk on her. "Miko-baby, you know where that Houdini rip-off is heading?"

"The center of the forest." After saying that, her entire lower half was frozen, causing the glamour girl to glare at Todoroki.

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK?!" Chifu jumped away before the ice could reach her.

"She's still a villain." Todoroki firmly declared as Camie got up to his face. Chifu was holding her arm, making sure she won't do anything stupid.

"I DON'T GIVE A F-"

"Cam-chan, I'll be f-fine. It's just…so nice to see you again. I t-thought you'd hate me."

"Miko-baby, I could never hate you," Camie reassured her recently reunited friend as Ochaco activated her quirk on her and Katsuki. She planted a platonic goodbye kiss on Himiko's forehead before piggyback riding Katsuki

"This is a one-time team-up, you hear?"

"Yeah, sure thing, fam." And they were off. Everyone else stood awkwardly. For Himiko's case, she was busy trying not to die of hypothermia.

"So, have Izu-kun been making friends?" She tried her best to smile but she did attack them earlier. It's fair game if they ignored her. Ochaco was still nice enough to answer.

"Yeah, he made a lot in UA and Shiketsu!"

"Really?" She was tearing up. She'd wipe it off if she could. Ochaco nodded sincerely, which made Himiko cry even more. "I'm so proud of hiiiiiim! Now the League is going to ruin his life!"

"Oh man, this Himiko girl got some average taste if she went for a guy like Midoribro," Chifu said thoughtfully while imagining the two together. The thought only made her blush.

"What does the League want, villain?" Todoroki asked rudely, but she didn't mind.

"Kidnap and recruit Izu-kun and Bakugou." She didn't hesitate. She had no reason to. She could only hope that Camie would be able to reach Izuku quickly. She hated this plan.

"Why are you with the League?"

"Offered me food and an apartment. I don't think that matters now," She looked down sadly while also feeling ashamed. "At least now Izu-kun and Cam-chan knows what happened to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship between them." Tsuyu finally decided to join the questioning, much to Todoroki's annoyance. Himiko contemplated whether she would answer her or not. She opted for the latter and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

_"Please be safe, Cam-chan, Izu-kun."_ It would have been just that, if it weren't for Shoji suddenly appearing from the bushes.

"EVERYBODY! TAKE COVER! TOKOYAMI LOST CONTROL OF DARK SHADOW!"

"Ah, motherfuck." Chifu facepalmed and readied herself for the incoming attack of a certain shadow beast.

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" Camie yelled at Katsuki as they caught up to Compress. The explosive blonde easily disoriented the magician with an explosion to the back, blasting the villain into the ground and creating a crater. Camie jumped off Katsuki when they were low enough to stomp the villain on her way down. She missed when the magician compressed himself into a ball and rolled away.

"Dammit." They realized that they were surrounded. A portal opened up behind the villains.

"Dabi, where are the others?" The warp gate asked the burnt guy. Dabi shook his head, not caring about the others. "I see…"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE, BASTARD! GIVE THEM BACK!" Katsuki narrowly dodged the stream of blue flames and sent an explosion on Dabi's direction, only for the fire villain to dodge it. He looked around and saw Camie dodging another villain's attacks.

"GET BACK HERE! **GO AWAY!**" The other masked villain yelled at the illusionist.

"Only if you give Izubro back!" Camie ducked under the villain's attack and kneed him in the gut.

"THAT HURTS! **THAT FELT GREAT!**"

"Y'all really contradicting yourself, fam! Miss me with that bullshit!"

"That's enough." Mr. Compress broke free from his own quirk and released Mineta and Ibara. The vine girl gasped for air as Katsuki stopped his barrage of attacks on Dabi. Compress was grabbing them both by the neck but handed Ibara off to Dabi. "I propose a trade."

"Fuck you."

"Of course, her life or your freedom. Dabi, if you please." Dabi nodded and his hand around Ibara's neck started smoking, causing the girl to wince in pain. Katsuki growled at Dabi for doing it but he knew the fire villain was just enjoying this.

"Let. Her. Go." Katsuki gritted his teeth. He doubts Compress is actually telling the truth.

"Then come with us." Compress reached out his hand.

"Dude, don't. I can make an illusion and trip th-"

"Dabi." Compress mentioned the fire villains name, which was enough of a signal to intensify the heat around Ibara's neck, causing her to shriek in pain.

"OKAY! OKAY! FINE J-JUST LET HER GO, PLEASE! I'LL COME WITH YOU." The words came out of his mouth before he could even think. Seeing Ibara hurt and vulnerable sparked something in him. He didn't want to see her in pain. He enjoyed his time with her. He wouldn't have mellowed out without her. Something deep in his heart made him say those words on reflex.

"Good." Compress let go of Mineta first. The grape boy plopped down on the ground uneventfully. "Of course, Dabi would only let her go once you are in our hands."

Katsuki said nothing and complied, walking over to them. He looked back at Camie, silently telling her not to follow him. As he got close he could hear Ibara whisper, "K…atsuki… please…don't."

He didn't listen to her. He didn't have to. She and Mineta is safe, and that's all that matters to him. Nothing else. "Don't follow me, Ibara."

The last words echoed as Compress grabs him and the villains disappear from the portal. Camie was on her knees as it happened.

_"Why didn't I move? They got… they got Izubro. They got Izuku and I couldn't even…"_ She looked at Ibara, who was busy crying for her friend to come back, tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Mineta's heavily injured and unconscious form. Camie stood up and took a deep breath. Then, she screamed. It was heard throughout the camp, signifying their loss.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Status**

* * *

**Izuku- Kidnapped**

**Katsuki- Kidnapped**

**Ibara- Suffering minor burns around the neck**

**Mineta- suffered heavy injuries from the fight with Carlitos. Suffocated by Compress' quirk. Barely alive.**

**Himiko- Captured**

**Muscular- Dead via Carlitos**

**Mustard- Bleeding out but still alive**

**Murry- Slowly bleeding out from bullet wounds but still pushing on**

**Yui- Barely alive from the bullet wound to the stomach**

**Juzo- Unconscious because of the toxic gas**

**Trish- Unconscious because of the toxic gas**

**A lot of 1B students- Toxic Gas**

**Carlitos- Currently a head, still regenerating his entire body. Captured but never contained.**

**Pixiebob- Suffering severe concussion**

**Ragdoll- Missing**

**Kenshi- Minor injuries from fighting the nomu**

**Toolarm Nomu- TRACKED.**

* * *

**Certainly not my best chapter...**

**Bakugou: Not your worst either.**

**Still, that whole trade situation was fucked in the first place. Good thing Compress is a man of his word here.**

**Bakugou: This entire camp is a disaster. That status list could have been longer.**

**I gotcha on that one. Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, and comment. PEACE!**


	37. Rescue Mission Prelude

**Chapter 36:**

* * *

**Shit is about to hit the fan.**

* * *

Mineta woke up in a field of flowers. He was confused for the most part. The last thing he remembered was narrowly surviving a clown attack. _"Am I dead?"_

"Minoru…" He heard a familiar voice call out to him from the meadow. He turned around and saw her.

"Rumiko…" He said, looking at the girl in front of him. She was taller than him. Her black hair flows freely with the wind. Her golden eyes sparkling as it always did. She still had that beautiful smile on her face.

"It's good to see you aga-"

"Wait a fucking minute," Mineta stopped her from talking. "You're not real! YOU'RE MY PAST IMAGINARY GIRLFRIEND! I'M DREAMING!"

"I'm real."

"No, you're not. Watch this." Mineta concentrated until a revolver with 'Live and Let Die' engraved on it appears on his hand. "If seen return to Civil War…what? Who the hell is Civil War? Never mind."

Mineta aimed the revolver to his head, ready to fire. "Goodbye, Rumiko."

***BANG***

"GAH!" Mineta awoke in a daze, gasping for breath. Awase was quickly on his side.

"Whoa, holy shit. You're finally awake, bro. Calm down, you're fine." Awase told him. Mineta looked around the room, recognizing he's in a hospital. The IV Bag is still connected to his arm. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Ibara, looking on the floor, expressionless. He looked at Awase for any answers but before the welder hero-in-training could answer him, he noticed someone missing.

"Yosetsu, where's Bakugou?"

* * *

**With the Shiketsu Students...**

* * *

"Everyone with us?" Nagamasa asked his classmates while doing a headcount. They were all in the hospital room containing a still unconscious Trish. The toxic gas did her in and the doctor said she'll be out for a while. "Shishikura, where's Murry?."

"He is currently accompanying Kodai and Honenuki. He felt responsible for their injuries. I managed to stop Murry and Kodai's internal bleeding before it could get any worse but Recovery Girl told me to leave the rest to her." Seiji was quieter than usual. Nagamasa speculated it was from seeing Murry with multiple bullet wounds while carrying a bleeding Yui and an unconscious Juzo. The smoker collapsed just as he reached the camp lodge and Seiji was lucky enough to be there to use his quirk and stop any internal bleeding.

Nagamasa felt responsible for what happened to his classmates, with him being the Class President. Not only that, the Vice President has been abducted from them. Never has he seen Camie this angry at herself. He could see her brooding in the corner. Chifu is also at another corner, upset that she didn't go with Camie to save Izuku. Kenshi only had minor injuries that healed quickly.

"I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEING USELESS!" Inasa bowed in front of everyone, feeling guilty that he didn't do anything. Kenshi was the first to speak up.

"You did what you're told, boy. You have nothing to be guilty about."

"Yeah, motherfucker. Calm your shit." Chifu was among the most injured, having to fight against a powerful version of Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. It was only after she forced Todoroki to use fire that they were able to take down the beast within Tokoyami.

"I'm going to get him." Camie stood up from her brooding. Nagamasa could feel her anger become replaced by determination. She wanted her best friend back. "I already lost one best friend. I don't want to lose him too."

"I can't allow you to do that," Seiji stepped in and got right up Camie's face. The two had an intense staredown. "We let the heroes handle this one, Utsushimi."

"I can get him out of there. I can easily trick those-"

"And if you fail? You'll be another hostage the heroes have to rescue, or worse, a new body to bury." He explained thoroughly to her. As much as it frustrates, they should stay out of the way. Camie disagrees.

"Don't you care about your clas-"

"Don't pull that card on me, woman. If you die out there, do you think Midoriya will forgive himself? You're being impulsive and irrational." They were on each others' faces now. The situation was tense, and a fight is bound to happen. Nagamasa finally stepped in.

"Camie. Shishikura. Calm down." He forced himself in between the two of them. Kenshi got in front of Seiji while Riku got in front of Camie, making sure the two won't fight.

***Ring ring***

"Ah, motherfuck. I got a call from the Grand Priest," Chifu held up her phone showing who's calling her. "I'll be outta this room. Y'all better not do some infighting bullshit, okay?"

She exited the hospital room quickly to answer her phone and everyone was back to being tense. Inasa stood there, watching but alert.

"Gran Torino said he will handle the situation. His student is kidnapped so he will participate in the raid." Kenshi revealed to everyone.

"Raid?" Camie looked at the wolf, bewildered.

"I do not know when it will happen, but they will save Midoriya and Bakugou. It was thanks to your friend, Toga, whose testimony assisted in knowing where to look. As for the nomu? Yaoyorozu planted a tracker on the nomu." Kenshi explained to everyone in the room. "What I told you never leaves this room. The heroes will handle it. Besides, they have All Might, Tornado, and Endeavor on the case."

Camie stayed silent but walked out of the room to cool off. She never felt this angry before. A large hand grabbed her arm, startling her. She turned around to see it's just Chifu smiling at her. "Chifu?"

"My good bitch, if you want to rescue Midoribro, I'm all up and available to help you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just got a call from my Grand motherfuckin' Priest," She dangled her phone in front of Camie. "Rescuing Midoribro had somethin' to do with finding the 9th Messiah or somethin'."

"What does rescuing Izubro have to do with your religion?"

"I don't motherfuckin' know. Grand Priest only told me to have faith and I'll see for myself. It's all up and convenient that you want to break him out, right? How are we gonna find him?"

Camie thought about it long and hard. She remembered Kenshi talking about Momo have a tracker on her. "Momo got a tracker, Chifu. We just need someone to help us get to her."

With luck on their side, it just so happens that the Class 1A Vice President was walking by the hallways. "Yo! Shoji!"

"Hmm?" The Vice President, only a few inches shorter than Chifu, approached them after they called out to him. "Greetings. Do you need anything?"

"Where's Momo?"

"She had visited our classmate; Mineta. He was gravely injured after his fight with the killer clown. He had recently woken up." He looked at Chifu. "Chifu, are you well? Tokoyami has wanted to apologize to you."

"Nah, he doesn't need to." Chifu dismissed what Shoji said. "Enough about that, motherfucker. Can you lead us to Momo?"

Shoji narrowed his eyes at them for a moment, already having a vague idea of their intentions. He shook his head and gestured them to follow him anyway. Once they were in front of the room, Shoji was the first to enter.

"Yaoyorozu, there are two people that want to talk to you. In private."

"Thanks." Camie bowed to Shoji but the Dupli-arm user waved it off.

"Don't thank me yet," Shoji told them as Momo got out of the room.

"Momo! Baby, we got a favor for ya!" Camie went back to her bubbly self, in hopes to have an easier time persuading Momo. To her shock, the President of Class 1A shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go on your own." Momo already knew what Camie wants. It was already obvious that Izuku and Camie would do anything to save the other from any danger.

"Look, how about we sweeten the deal with saving Bakugou too?" Camie tried to negotiate but Momo still shook her head.

"I only said I will not allow you to go alone. Even if I refused, you would have gone somewhere anyway. It's better that I come with you to make sure you don't do anything that would endanger yourselves."

"Momo…" Camie was touched that Momo would go with them. Chifu smiled in approval, knowing that she's not the only one that will have to babysit Camie.

"Then I will go with you." Shoji stepped forward without hesitation, much to everyone's shock. "I was near when Bakugou was kidnapped. I could have done something. Also, I'll make sure to keep you safe. That's my duty as the vice president."

"Ahem." They all turned around to see Ibara glancing at them apathetically. Everyone in the UA Hero Course noticed that she's acting differently ever since Katsuki was kidnapped along with Izuku. "You didn't even bother to invite me?"

"I didn't think you'd let us go in the first place," Camie explained to her but Ibara glared at her.

"Don't think of it like that. Katsuki is gone because of me. I intend to save him. Without you, I would have gone alone. Well, not entirely alone." She gestured to her back which revealed that Awase was behind her this whole time and nobody noticed. He seems to be carrying a bag.

"I got a bag filled with Mineta's balls. We were going to get Bakubro with or without you anyway. Mineta's not in a condition to fight, so we just asked for launching materials." Awase shook the bag of balls carefully. "It's on repel mode, so it'll bounce off each other. If I weld it together and then release it, it launches far. A single pair launched Bakugou about ten meters high."

"So, there's six of us motherfuckers comin' to get him. Last chance to back out now." Chifu warned everyone. Nobody backed out. "Heh, great."

* * *

**The Tornado of Terror...**

* * *

Tatsumaki was dressing up. She didn't know her little brother was in danger until it was too late. While he was getting kidnapped, she was busy spending the night with her…friend.

"Sorry about your brother." Hawks tried to console her while he's still laying on the bed. She glared at him but he replied with a playful smile. "C'mon, Maki, All Might and Endeavor got this. You don't trust them to save your brother?"

"No."

"Straight to the point. Heh, that's why I liked you."

"Screw you." She snapped while blushing heavily.

"You just did last night." He winked at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Just shut up, Keigo!" She bursts through the wall and flew away, leaving a hole in Hawks' apartment. After five minutes, Hawks finally got up.

"Man, might as well visit my support guy. Maki did rip my jacket apart." He dressed up and flew through the hole of his apartment. "And I'm gonna have to get that fixed."

* * *

**Men of Fire and a Bird...**

* * *

"Hisashi." The man on fire entered the engineer's workshop. He wasn't wearing his costume right now, having scheduled its weekly maintenance in Hisashi's workshop.

"What? Oh hey, Enji. Come in." Oddly enough, when Endeavor spilled his secret to the man five years ago, it did not put a strain on their odd friendship. "Weekly maintenance."

Hisashi didn't waste time checking Endeavor's costume. Rumor has it that Hisashi's flames were hotter than his, but they are usually proven wrong. After a few tweaks, the costume was ready again. Hisashi handed it back to his friend/client with care.

"About your son…" Endeavor said awkwardly.

"I know," It bewilders him how Hisashi is oddly calm about all this. "Inko has been livid with the UA and Shiketsu teachers. If you ask why I'm not pissed, I am. Someone just needs to stay focused on this family. Otherwise, it'd be a bad influence on Fubuki."

"Admirable how you haven't thrown a fit of rage." Endeavor would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed about Hisashi keeping a cool head in this entire situation.

"I would, but since you and All Might are part of this, I'm only a little anxious," Hisashi explained to his friend while going back to whatever machine he's working on this time. "Besides, if it's not you, I would have done it myself. I got the armor for it."

"You don't have a hero license."

"I'll turn myself in after I burn them to ash." Hisashi's expression darkened when he glanced at Endeavor, causing the number two hero to flinch. It only lasted a second before returning to his cheery state. "It's a good thing I can rely on you. How's the family going?"

"Bad."

"Ah. Wife still in the mental institute, your sons hate you, your daughter is trying to fix it, and one is dead. Yeah, I get you. I got a father like that too. I already told you the story."

"He kicked you out because you didn't want to be a hero. The Tatsuma Clan is indeed sensitive when it comes to their legacy."

"Yeah, but it didn't ruin my relationship with my little sister. Is Ryuko doing well? She hasn't visited in weeks."

"Ryukyu is doing well in her hero work. It seems that the costume you made for her is doing wonders."

"Good to hear. You best be going now, Enji."

"Wait. I need to ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"After what I told you years ago, why are you still…"

"Okay with you being in my shop? Well, you remind me of my father. The difference being, I don't want your kids to hate you. Look where that got the old man. Old and miserable. Besides, you've been my friend for years. I'm not gonna abandon you if you're at least trying to fix what you broke."

Endeavor stared at Hisashi, deciding that the engineer was telling him the truth. "I see. I'll be taking my leave now. Don't worry, your son will be in safe hands."

As Endeavor left, another client flew in. "Hisashi, my guy! I got laid!"

"Really, Hawks?" Hisashi shot up instantly, looking at his younger client. "With who?"

"Can't really say her name. One clue is that she's a fellow hero." Hawks bragged to Hisashi, who listened intently while doing his work. "I'm talking doggy style. Uh, doggy style. Uh, she's on all fours and I'm pounding."

"Okay, at least tell me you knew her for a while. Personally."

"Always the dad figure, huh? Hell yeah, I knew her. Since her debut, too! Man, she likes it rough." Hawks reminisced the night before. He almost forgot why he was here. "Anyway, she ripped this thing off me." He handed to vest to Hisashi

"Is she strong?"

"No, it's her quirk."

"This is beyond repair. I'm gonna have to make you a new one. It'll cost you though."

"Hey, you make the best ones in this prefecture." With a wave, Hawks flew away. Hisashi looked back to Hawks' ruined costume, curious about how it got destroyed.

"Hmm, what quirk would do this? It's probably telekinetic or something. Eh, time to make a new one."

* * *

**Number One's Worries**

* * *

"Thank you for the information you have given UA and the Police Force, Young Yaoyorozu." Toshinori bowed slightly to his student. Momo did not know who he truly was but she has a vague idea that he is part of the school staff. He lied about being here on the school's behalf to thank her as she was never given any thanks when she gave them information the day before. He is doing this on his own merit. He walked in on the group consisting of Shiketsu and UA students in the hospital hallways. He was lucky enough to see Momo among them.

When he first introduced himself to them as Mr. Yagi, all but one were suspicious of him. The blonde girl seems to know him vaguely, even vouching for him. When he exited the room, she was by the door ready to confront him. "So you're the famed 'Mr. Yagi'."

"I certainly wouldn't call myself famous. I'm more of the principal's mystery assistant." He began walking away. He is needed somewhere else.

"If you were just that, Izubro wouldn't have told me about you" He stopped walking away, hearing a familiar name.

"Izubro?"

"Izuku Midoriya. He said you trained them."

"Are you his friend?"

"Best friend." She got near him and bowed. "Thanks for training him to be strong. I'm also sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"When he told me about you, I thought you were a pedophile."

He coughed the moment that word got out of her mouth, causing her to lose the mask in favor of worry. He was coughing blood again.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to be doing those tough talks, fam! I swear, I'm just messin' with you." She handed him tissue but he refused it, using his handkerchief instead. "You're not gonna die, right?"

"This minor thing will not kill me, I can guarantee you that, erm- what's your name?"

"Camie Utsushimi. Izubro's best friend."

"Ah yes, it's fortunate for Young Midoriya to have a good friend such as you. Though, I am shocked you would think of me as...that type of person."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just looking out for my best bro." She bowed apologetically again.

"Well, as much as I would love to talk, it looks like I will have to take my leave. When you see him again, be sure to tell him that I am very worried. If he needs a therapist, I could set one up for him." Toshinori told her as she listened carefully.

"You gotcha, fam."

* * *

**The Reveal **

* * *

Izuku woke up to a panicking Katsuki. He looked around the cell and realized that they were tied up to the chairs. Still, it's odd to see Katsuki scared. _"This is too odd."_

"Oi, Bakugou, breathe."

"S-Shinda!"

"_Who the fuck is Shinda?"_ Izuku thought to himself as he grew uncomfortable with Katsuki's jittery form. The guy was struggling against the cuffs and chair holding him in place. _"What the hell happened to you?"_

"Oh, do not worry, he's simply having an episode. Trauma can do a large sum of things, even for the strongest of spirits." He heard a voice call out to them from outside the cell. Suddenly, hallucinations of death plagued Izuku's mind as he saw his own body covered in blood. He shook off the thoughts with the help of the previous users.

_"Thanks for that one, Kira."_

_"Kid, the person you heard just now is my brother."_

_"Your…All For One?"_

Kira remained silent when he asked that. This only confirmed Izuku's anxiousness. "No matter how much you try, you won't be able to take my quirk, All For One."

"Ah, so you do know me." From the shadows appeared a man in the mask. He wore a well-tailored business suit and his presence alone commanded power and fear. Izuku resisted the urge to vomit at the mere sight of the man. "Well, I would already know that you told me. All Might told you about me."

Izuku spat on the floor, refusing to respond. Suddenly, the air began to thin around him, causing him to shorten his breath for an entire minute. "You should learn to speak to your elders, boy."

"Fuck off."

"Charming as always. Where's that cynical and sarcastic attitude of yours? Were it all a mask?" The masked man asked him but Izuku still refused to answer him. Katsuki is still having a mental breakdown in front of him.

"Poor boy, suffered the trauma of having the blood of an innocent in his hands."

"He killed someone?"

"Survivor's guilt. A child, no less. A situation very similar to this one." All For One explained to him. "Perhaps that's the reason he started growing up."

Izuku didn't know about this. He never imagined Katsuki would go through this kind of guilt. He imagined that kid was someone close but he never imagined anyone to be close to the normally angry blonde. Ibara Shiozaki, Minoru Mineta, and Yosetsu Awase proved him wrong in that regard. It pisses him off that he's in some way proud of his former friend.

"Tomura will be needing both of you."

"We won't join him."

"Oh, you're not a potential recruit. You're more of an unwilling volunteer for a public execution live on television."

"WHAT?!" Izuku did a double-take after All For One informed him of his future execution.

"Well, of course, you are! If I could never take One For All from you, I may as well make you the last user. I can imagine how much pain it would cause All Might if you were given a more pathetic death than your grandmother."

"Grandma died saving All Might."

"Is that so?" All For One stepped back to his desk and pressed a button. The wall behind him opened up, revealing a trophy case. Izuku's eyes widened as he screamed in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Before him was the decapitated heads of all the previous users, including his grandmother's. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"And so the cool mask has been broken. I'm more than excited about adding your head in this collection." A phone rang. It was All For One's. The villain smiled as he answered the call.

"_Director? This is Nezu speaking._" Izuku's mouth hang open as he heard the rodent principal's voice. Katsuki, who finally calmed down from his episode, also had a shocked look in his face. All For One's grin became bigger as he responded to the principal.

"Yes, continue," He pressed a button that formed a soundproof glass that prevented Izuku and Katsuki's voice from warning the Principal. "What's the situation on the kidnapped students."

"_We are more than ready to do the raid. With the help of a student, we have also discovered the warehouse where the nomu are kept._" All For One's smile disappeared for a split second. Izuku figured that wasn't part of the villain's plan.

"I see. Do what you need to do, I'm expecting satisfactory results." All For One put the phone down again and removed the soundproof glass.

"You-You're the-"

"Oh my, I guess it slipped," All For One told them mockingly. "How else am I supposed to keep an eye on potential threats, or even, All Might's training when he was a student? Transferring to Shiketsu was the smartest thing you did, albeit, unintentionally."

"You're Director Akira."

"The very one, although, Akira was more of a codename than anything, similar to All For One. You do not need to know my real name." All For One chuckled at Izuku's frustrated look. "You better be ready tomorrow. Tomura has a few words to tell you tomorrow night before he executes you the next day to that."

"I'll escape and rip that smirk off your face." Katsuki surprisingly got his shit together. Izuku could feel the old rage in his voice. Oddly enough, it's more controlled and refined than its previous form.

"You are welcome to try." With those parting words, All For One disappeared again.

"You got questions and so do I. Shut the fuck up and I'll tell you about Shinda." Katsuki was the first to face Izuku. "In exchange, you'll tell me how you know that Darth Vader rip off."

This Shinda has piqued Izuku's interest. If he's going to die, he might as well listen to a story.

"Fine."

**{-To Be Continued...**

**Serious ending aside, how do you think would Hisashi react to finding out Hawks fucking his daughter?**

**Like come on,**

**Netflix: Are you still watching**

**Hisashi's Daughter, Tatsumaki:**

* * *

**WHAT A TOTALLY SHOCKING TWIST**

**Bakugou: I'm pretty sure half the people have forgotten that the Director even existed.**

**Shit. Yeah. Anyway, yeah, All For One is the Director. That's how the League knew about the USJ schedule. He only sent in Tomura on UA during those times the Reporters broke in just to make him think the dude did it himself.**

**Bakugou: Nezu didn't know?**

**Nope. He went under the rodent's radar. Anyway, leave a like, subscribe, and comment. PEACE!**


	38. Who Receives the Reality Check?

**Chapter 37:**

"Shit." That was the only thing Izuku can say. What happened to Katsuki could not get any worse than that. "That explains your panic."

"I told you my side now give me the short version of yours." Katsuki looked at him expectantly, not backing down until he gets his answers.

"Okay. So, the thing is, All Might got this quirk that can be passed down. I'm the 9th guy to receive it and it explains my sudden strength enhancement. Its name is 'One For All' and I knew there was going to be an 'All For One' because of the saying 'All for one and one for all!' by the three musketeers. I saw them with swords instead of muskets in that one movie. I mean, what the hell, why the fuck do they have swords instead of muskets, they're muske-"

"Focus, you useless fucking nerd. This is why nobody wants to listen to your long story shorts."

"Right, sorry, anyway, All Might gave me the quirk and told me about All For One. That masked guy was All For One and he can steal quirks. That's his quirk; stealing quirks. Anyway, it just so happens that my actual grandmother-"

"Alright, I get it. I don't care about your grandmother. So, All Might gave you his quirk and it helped power up your physical capabilities AND your quirk"

"It also gave me another quirk that belonged to a previous user called Black Whip."

"Black Whip?"

"It's a whip but black."

"You don't fucking say," Katsuki scoffed at him but Izuku did not care about it. If they don't escape, his head is getting added to the collection. "You got a plan to escape? I don't have a plan."

"Obviously, they want to recruit you." Izuku pointed out the obvious but continued. "If you play their game for a little bit, you can plant a surprise attack and free the both of us."

"That's it?" Katsuki tilted his head in confusion to how simple the plan was. Izuku visibly sighed before reluctantly explaining even more.

"Hey, most of my plans are more on the objective sides. As long as we do the key points of the plan, it won't matter much what we do as the process." Izuku can't believe he's explaining how his plans work to an asshole. To his surprise, Katsuki listened intently.

"Probably a day later. They wouldn't have left us food if it happens now. How suppressed is your quirk, Deku?" Katsuki tried to use his explosions but it only came off as a tiny spark. Izuku tried manipulating the molecular bonds of the cuffs to no avail.

"It looks like I can only control regular-sized small objects. Molecules, cells, and tissues are a no-go with these cuffs on. Plus, the strength of my telekinesis also got weakened, so I wouldn't be able to rip these cuffs apart." He looked around and outside the cell to look for anything useful. "No keys either. They knew what they're doing."

"If you can still manipulate the food, can you shove them in our mouths? I'm fucking hungry." Katsuki pointed using his head at the natto on the floor. Izuku did so and forcibly shoved the food into Katsuki's mouth, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Yeah, eat it up." Izuku snickered as he bite his share of the food. "We'll be here for a while."

"Fuck off, at least let me chew it." After eating, the two decided to not talk to each other as to not piss each other off. This went on until tomorrow, when they were both warped into the bar. Katsuki was immediately gagged as to prevent him from speaking while Tomura got awfully close to Izuku.

"Well, hello there, Izuku."

* * *

"Okay, so, we find them, break them out, and then make a run for it. Got me?" Camie quietly summarized her entire plan to everybody while they were on the train. The tracker seems to be leading them somewhere in Kamino Ward. Everyone nodded and mentally prepared themselves for what's to come. As soon as they left the station, Momo immediately stopped them.

"Wait, we need disguises," Momo told them while pointing at a thrift shop. Camie deadpanned at her, knowing the real reason why the onyx girl wants to go to the thrift shop.

"Momo, baby, if you just told us you wanna go shopping, I'm with ya, fam," Camie replied while Momo looks away from embarrassment as everyone chuckled. After a full ten minutes, they were out of the shop wearing disguises. The hardest one they had to disguise was Chifu and Shoji due to their noticeable mutations. They were able to hide the mutations by resorting to Camie's illusions.

"Oh shit, you do some good bodywork here, my good bitch." Chifu looked at her entire body looking like human skin and nothing like grey fur. She could still feel her goat-like horns but she could not see them. "Your quirk works like miracles."

"I agree, it's almost as if I have no mutations."

"That's the trick, fams. Your body is gonna make you feel like it a part of you totes' never existed but if you focus hard on it like Chifu and her horns, she's gonna start feeling it again even without giving it a peek. It's some lit shit."

"Less talk more rescue." Ibara reminded everyone why they're here. It was a very intense walk following wherever the tracker is leading them to.

"Oi look at the big screen over there." Awase pointed at the large screen connected to the building which showed a news conference involving the two UA teachers. Gran Torino was nowhere to be found. "Camie, where's your homeroom teacher?"

"He's on the rescue team. Told us something about Aizawa handling the press and all." Camie explained to the UA students while focusing on the screen. "Something about a reporter badmouthing Bakubitch and him getting triggered. Also something abo- what did that motherfucker say about Izubro?"

"To be fair, Midoriya is an asshole." Awase had to give the reporter credit where it's due, even though Aizawa somehow managed to make the reporter think twice about it.

"Oi, only I get to call him that."

"Motherfucker did you not hear an entire class in UA, 1B in particular, call Midoribro an asshole?" Chifu lifted an eyebrow, not sure why Camie was obsessing over that. "I get you're stressed 'cause your best friend got all up and kidnapped but y'all gotta calm down before you have another panic attack."

"Right, right, right. Sorry." She slapped both her cheeks to get herself back in the game.

"_He was expelled, true, but in reality that was just him dropping out of UA in favour of Shiketsu. Due to minor complications, it had to be counted as an expulsion for him to leave._" Aizawa immediately shut down the reporter's claims of a possible bad behaviour from Izuku.

"What those reporters claim are not important. Let's go back to business, shall we?" One can always rely on Ibara to make them focus back on the objective.

They eventually followed the tracker to the shadier parts of Kamino Ward, leading up to a warehouse. They snuck around, making sure there are no passersby. Everyone had a feeling of dread on what might be inside that warehouse. It's relieving that they are in the less populated area in town, since this might get messy.

"We are not entering the warehouse," Awase told everyone, who silently agreed. "We can still look into it, but hell no, I'm not entering."

"Over there, an open window." Momo pointed at the side of the warehouse revealing an open window. They headed over quickly and made sure nobody was watching them. "Shoji, use your eyes to peek over."

"Okay." The vice president held out his arm and used his quirk to expand it. An eye grew at the end of it and peeked around. The eyes on Shoji's face widened in shock as he discovered what was inside the location. "It's all… it's all nomus… and RAGDOLL?!"

"She's here?"

"In a vat tank. Wait, I hear somethin- oh no." Shoji looked at the entrance of the warehouse and everyone followed suit. It was Mt. Lady about to destroy the entrance of the warehouse.

"Take cover!" Ibara covered everybody with her vines and lessen the shockwave of the Giant Heroine's attack. Once they were certain it was over, Shoji took a peek again.

"Ragdoll is saved by Tiger and the nomu appears to be detained. Best Jeanist seems to be restraining some sort of guard."

"Guard?"

"It's odd. For a guard, he knew how to dress w-" And then everything exploded.

* * *

**Earlier that hour at the bar…**

* * *

"So as long as I call Dabi as 'Scrotum Chin', you'll help us take out any rivals?" Tomura asked a recently escaped Izuku, who was standing beside a recently escaped Katsuki, ready when a fight breaks out. His nanomachines are covering his arms and torso and his eyes were glowing an intense green. Katsuki was growling at them with constant sparks sounding off from his hands. An explosion might come to life if it gets down to it.

"You better not take that deal," Dabi warned Tomura but the crusty villain paid no mind to him.

"Yeah, I'll consider it if you call him 'Scrotum Chin' besides, it benefits us both. You don't have to worry about rival villain groups while we get to detain them before they cause major problems!" There was no way Izuku would actually join them. He already managed to convince Tomura about how useful he could be, and at this point, he's just delaying the inevitable.

"I can't believe you're negotiating with these assholes, asshole." Katsuki facepalmed as he is suffering over the fact that he had to witness this. He knew Izuku was just bullshitting his way out of this one like he usually does, but whatever buys them time.

"Pizza delivery!" Someone announced at the door, causing Katsuki to glare at Izuku.

"Did you order pizza while we were in a fucking hostage situation?"

"I don't remember using my ph-"

**"SMASH"**

All Might punched his way through the wall as Kamui followed him.

"LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!" The branches from the hero quickly bound the villains in place.

"Nice try." Dabi mocked the wooden hero and began heating up but Gran Torino flew in and knocked him out. He quickly glared at Izuku, who flinched at the old man's intensity.

"You whippersnapper, you better be ready for an ass-whooping once we're done here!" He pointed his finger aggressively at Izuku, who raised his arms in complete surrender.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku saluted comically while Katsuki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Kurogiri, get us out of here. Kurogiri?" Tomura looked at the slumped form of Kurogiri as Edgeshot got out of the warp villain's ear.

"Oh, don't worry, he's not dead. I simply messed with his brain a little to prevent your escape."

"**WAHAHA! It's nice to see you again, Young Midoriya, and Young Bakugou! You are in safe hands now!**"

"Took you long enough."

"We didn't need your help!"

The two students completely ignored whatever monologue Tomura Shigaraki was saying.

"**This is it, Tomura Shigaraki. Give up, and be brought to justice!**" All Might faced the young villain directly as Kamui Woods kept his hold tight.

"Time for a round-up. We already have Himiko Toga and the others in custody. All that's left is…" Gran Torino looked at all the villains.

"Shuichi Iguchi." The lizard mutant gritted his teeth in defiance once he heard his name.

"Kenji Hikiishi." Magne remained quiet, silently panicking that the hero knew her name.

"Atsuhiro Sako." The magician didn't say anything, taking it with stride.

"Jin Bubaigawara."

"Shit! **HELL YEAH, HE KNOWS US!**"

Gran Torino glared at Dabi and Kurogiri's unconscious form. _"The police can't figure out who they are…"_

"**Now, where is your master, Shigaraki.**"

"I HATE YOU!" Suddenly, a swarm of nomus began warping in and out the building, overwhelming everyone.

"What the- guh!" Izuku and Katsuki both vomited out a black liquid along the rest of the villains.

"**Young Midoriya! Kamui, don't you dare let go of these-**"

"I can't! They're all being teleported!" The wooden hero panicked as every villain, including Izuku and Katsuki, was warped away into another place.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" All Might screamed in anger but the nomus interrupted his rage. "**OKLAHOMA SMASH!**" The mini-tornado was enough to take the nomus off him.

"I'm so sorry, everyone!" Kamui Woods apologized but Edgeshot shut him down.

"It's not your fault. This is a different type of warp quirk."

"ALL MIGHT!" They heard Endeavor's voice outside. The nomus have also been warped unto the police. "GET THE BOYS! WE GOT THIS!"

"**...Thank you, Endeavor.**" All Might said as he jumped away.

* * *

**Back at the warehouse...**

* * *

Images of their deaths flashed through everyone's mind as the warehouse was destroyed by the sharp-dressed man.

"Nobody. Move. A Muscle." Momo whispered to everyone as they hid behind whatever is left of the warehouse. Not that anybody would. The fear the overwhelmed their entire body is preventing them from moving at all. They heard the man praise Best Jeanist before blasting a hole in the hero's chest.

"-Tomura will not need your quirk, Best Jeanist." The man finished off his statement. "However, we're not done yet, are we?"

A large shadow loomed above the entire area as everybody looked up. A building surrounded by green energy was being dropped on the man with the suit. "An annoyance."

He raised a single arm and blasted the entire building into oblivion. Floating in the air and going face-to-face with the man was a familiar face.

"You kidnapped my brother." The heroine simply said with no emotion and an uninterested look on her face.

"I don't even know who you are." The man spat back, mocking her but she paid no mind.

"**You won't need to.**" Tatsumaki sent the man hurtling through the air and into a building without so much as lifting a finger. Her eyes glowed green with rage as she scowled at the man responsible for Izuku's kidnapping.

"Big sis Tatsumaki is here. She'll handle this. Let's go. Izubro isn't even he-" Camie was just about ready to get out of there with everyone. Fate had different plans.

"Guh! What is that disgusting shit!?" The two boys warped in with the rest of the villains.

"Motherfucker, this is the Darth Vader-looking asshole the Grand Priest told me about," Chifu told them. "This is the motherfucker with multiple quirks. If we don't grab them quick and leave, we're fucked. It's the Wicked Motherfucker."

"You're religion is real?"

"Awase, not now," Ibara told her friend as she thought of ways to get them out.

"Ah, Bakugou, and Nana's grandson. A pleasure to meet you again." All For One rose from the ruins as if he took no damage from Tatsumaki's attack. "I do say, your sister is pleasant company, Midoriya."

"What? Sis?!"

"Get out of here." She told her brother as she used debris to block All For One's version of the Air Cannon. The old villain faced his successor while continually firing off his air cannon to keep Tatsumaki at bay.

"Tomura, you've failed again. But, you mustn't be discouraged. You can simply try again," He knelt and pat the young villain's head. "That's why I brought your group, and the boys you determined as helpful pawns. That's what I'm here for. To help you. All of this is for your sake, Tomura."

"Sensei…"

All For One quickly turned around a blocked a kick from Izuku and an explosion from Katsuki. "Not so fast."

He raised his other arm to destroy another compacted group of debris telekinetically launched at him. "And your quirk is quite useful." He faced Tatsumaki, who showed no fear.

"Of course it is, Scrotum Face!" Tatsumaki shot back and threw another large set of debris at All For One. Tomura tried to rush her but she simply pushed him away with a large gust of psychokinetic wind. "Run, Izuku, I got this."

"No." He refused.

"Listen to your sister, Deku. They want you dead and they want me alive. I'll hold them off." Katsuki tried to reason with Izuku but he still refused.

"Such foolish refusal of advice," All For One shook his head in disappointment. "You reminded me of both All Might and Nana Shimura. So much potential, yet such illogical action."

From behind the walls, Camie was just about ready to run in there to help them. Chifu held on to her to prevent that from happening.

"Okay, I got a plan," Awase finally got out of his thoughts. "They're not gonna like it, but this will help them. We don't even need to launch ourselves or reveal our location."

He looked at Ibara and gave her Mineta's hair quirk. "Stick these to your vines so we can trap the League for a while, and then we pull out those two from underground. It's not pleasant, I know, but that's one of the best ways we're getting out here undetected."

"Very well," She dug her vines into the dirt and extended it underground. "Shoji, tell me when it's the best time to pull them out."

"Okay." The Class 1A's Vice President grew another eye out of his arms and remained on the lookout. The rest of them silently hoped that the two could hold out against that powerful villain.

"For the record, Bakugou, I'm not abandoning you again. Not when you're trying to fix what you broke." Izuku dodged another attempt at capture from Compress.

"Yeah yeah, save me the sentiment." Katsuki scoffed as he blasted away Spinner's blades. Tatsumaki was busy having a stalemate against All For One.

"Such powerful quirk, it might even be on par with All Might's. Is this the power of Nana's grandchildren?" All For One wondered as he broke away from Tatsumaki's telekinetic grasp and avoids another debris missile. "Of course, the main guest has arrived."

"**ALL FOR OOOOOOONNNEEE!**" All Might dropped from the sky and was instantly face-to-face with his nemesis. "**I'VE COME TO BRING BACK WHAT YOU TOOK!**"

"It took you minutes just to reach here? You truly are getting slower." The mastermind villain taunted his enemy as he blasts All Might away with an air cannon. "I'm having fun with this combination of quirks."

"All Might!" Izuku yelled as he turned around to see All Might getting launched into multiple buildings.

"Don't worry, boy, that only tickles him. Now, you're head." All For One's mask darkened even more as Izuku felt killing intent coming from the man. He immediately backed away, knowing the intent was meant for him. Suddenly, vines erupted from the ground and grabbed both him and Katsuki. It immediately pulled them underground.

"Where did they-?" Tomura looked around, noting that they were suddenly pulled underground. He saw the rest of his group trapped in some kind of purple balls once the dust settled.

"I see… Tomura, it's time to go." All For One said as tendrils shot out of his fingers, injected an unconscious Kurogiri, and opened up the warp gate. "I will hold them back."

"I'm not leaving you." Tomura tried to reach out to his father figure but All For One pushed him away gently into the portal. The tendrils also removed the purple sticky balls from Tomura's allies.

"Continue this fight without me, Tomura. Remember, I will always be with you one way or another." All For One reassured his apprentice as he pushed Tomura and all of his allies into the portal.

"Now," All For One faced Tatsumaki and All Might, "I'll deal with both of you."

* * *

"Gah!" Being pulled by sharp vines underground was not a pleasant experience for Izuku or Katsuki. Both gasped for air but was immediately hugged by their respective friends. Camie hugged him tightly while tears ran down her cheeks. Ibara and Awase were the same as they crushed Katsuki in a group hug.

"This may be endearing, but we need to go, quickly." Momo got up immediately and pulled everyone. "All Might and your sister can deal with this villain."

"You guys are a bunch of retards."

"Katsuki."

"Sorry, you guys are a bunch of dumbasses." Katsuki 'corrected' himself, much to Ibara's annoyance. Her somewhat gloomy mood was gone and it was replaced with glee. She hasn't let go of him yet. "Okay, seriously, we need to go now, dumbasses."

"That's an understatement, motherfuckers."

***Boom***

"We're seeing two motherfuckin' gods and a demigoddess fight each other." The clown hero-in-training pointed at the shockwaves from the battle they were all running from. Izuku looked back for a moment and hesitated.

_"Big sis…"_ He turned back and Camie was the first to notice. She tugged his arm.

"Don't even think about it, Izubro." She held his arm tight, hoping he would listen to her. "We just got Miko-baby back but I'm not losing you. Don't. Do. It."

"Motherfucker, listen to your best friend." Chifu joined Camie in trying to talk him out of whatever he's planning.

"This isn't our fight, Deku." Katsuki had his hand on Izuku's arm but Izuku absentmindedly pulled away from him.

He wasn't listening to any of them. His sister is over there fighting someone beyond them. He saw his grandmother's head in All For One's collection. The pained expression of her decapitated head made him tremble as the vision was replaced by his sister's head. Then All Might's. Then the rest of his family.

He ran into the chaos. He blocked out Camie's desperate attempt to call out to him. Nanostring shot out of his hands and helped him climb the building, avoiding Chifu's quirk. He needs to go back and help them. He needs to. He promised All Might. He needs to do this. It's all or nothing.

* * *

"Your grandmother put up a better fight than you, little girl." All For One deflected another debris, only to be sucker-punched by All Might from behind.

"So what? I never met her. I could care less." Tatsumaki snapped back as she telekinetically grabbed All For One and slammed him hard into the ground, causing dust to scatter around the battlefield.

"**SMASH!**" All Might went in, only to be launched into Tatsumaki via All For One's air cannon. Gran Torino got there in time to stop them from getting higher.

"Keep your head in the game, Toshinori!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You need to find an- oh WHAT IS THE BOY DOING HERE AGAIN?!" Gran Torino was shocked to see Izuku recklessly running at All For One. _"What is that boy doing here? Did the shades of One For All tell him to do this?"_

"Izuku?!" All three panicked as Izuku rushed All For One with a nanomachine-boosted roundhouse kick. The force of the kick sent the villain back.

"Didn't your sister told you to run? Foolish child." Tendrils shot out of All For One but was countered by Izuku's Blackwhip. "Black Whip? Impossible."

The whip binds around All For One and Izuku begins to repeatedly slam All For One into the ground multiple times. "YOU! WON'T! KILL! TATSUMAKI!"

"Ah, I see, now." All For One realized as he took the hits without so much as a flinch. "It's time I stop playing games and tell you this; **You fear your lack of control here**."

All For One easily broke out of black whip and blasted Izuku into the building with his air cannons. The only thing that kept the boy from being hurt is the nanomachines in his body covering his skin and absorbing most of the impact. The tendrils of All For One stabbed him in the chest and brought him to the masked villain. "Let me show you what true power is, child."

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" All Might punched All For One at the back of the head, causing the villain to let go of Izuku. "**Run, young Midoriya!**"

"I'm not leaving you to die! HE KEPT NANA'S HEAD AS A TROPHY!"

"**HE WHAT-?!**" All Might's rage flared as he glared at All For One, who was taunting him by copying Nana's smile. The villain was interrupted by Tatsumaki crushing him with the winds.

"GO AWAY, IZUKU!" She yelled at him but he's not backing down this time. _"He's acting like this again! Why does it have to be now?!"_

"HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Izuku rushed in and kicked All For One in the face, launching him afar. He shot out his nanowebs to grab All For One to pull him back in. All Might followed up with another punch to the face, shattering the villain's helm revealing his lack of nose and eyes.

Gran Torino pulled Izuku away. "Boy, you better get out now! You're not thinking clearly. Whatever that bastard showed you; it's not an excuse to do this."

"WATCH OUT!" Izuku pulled Gran Torino out of the way as All Might flew by, punched by All For One.

He ignored Gran Torino's warnings and ran straight at All For One, ignoring his fear of death.

"Fool." All For One raised his arm for another air cannon, but Izuku ducked out of the way, did a cartwheel, and kicked All For One's chest in the process.

"**GLASGOW SMASH!**" The force of the kick made the villain stagger for a bit. Izuku connected with a One For All-powered left hook to the liver.

It was the first time since years ago that Gran Torino has seen All For One bleed. Perhaps Izuku managed to find the villain's weak spot.

"Die." All For One grabbed Izuku and threw him in the air and followed up with another blast, launching him higher.

Izuku was lucky enough to be caught by his sister mid-air before he could get launched into the stratosphere. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" She smacked him hard on the head in assurance.

"I don't want you to die." He looked at her with a genuine expression. She touched his cheek to reassure him.

"I will if you don't get out of the way," Her words were harsh but true. "Izuku, I know you're worried but please, I don't want you to die either."

"I can't ju-"

"Apologies for interrupting your little heart-to-heart," All For One was in front of them. He was floating and his arm is larger than usual, waiting for the biggest burst of air cannon. "But both of you are too much of a nuisance."

***BOOOOOOOM***

Tatsumaki got in front of Izuku, activate her psychic shield, and took the brunt of the attack, launching them both into the ground. Izuku was mostly fine, he shut down his pain receptors with his quirk and was also protected by his nanomachines. Tatsumaki, however,

"Big sis?" He held her in his arms. She wasn't moving. His breathing hitched as time moved slow around him.

"BIG SIS?!" She's bleeding from the head. Her eyes are closed and her hero costume was mostly ruined. He placed a finger on her neck to check for any pulse.

"No no no no no…" He felt it. It was the biggest sigh of relief he ever gave to know that she's still alive.

**Tatsumaki "Terrifying Tornado" Midoriya**

**Status: KNOCKED OUT**

"How cute," All For One raised his arm again and launched another full-power air cannon. He hugged her tight as he waited for the end. "**Be erased.**"

***BOOOOOOOOM***

He looked around. He's still alive. In front of him was All Might in his true form, taking the hit for him and his sister.

"Young Midoriya, I know you're scared for us, and for your sister," The weakened Symbol of Peace whispered. "But we're heroes. Believe in us, and we will be here."

"I won't leave you."

"And I won't let you die. As your mentor, I must tell you to go, Young Midoriya. Gran Torino and I will handle the rest."

"But-"

"**_Go._**_"_

All Might did not need to tell him again. He was already on his feet and carrying his severely injured sister to safety. Once his pain receptors turned back on, that's when the pain started kicking in. He may have used One-For-All over his limit and it strained his entire body.

_"Okay, maybe we should have stopped him." _Eugene, the Black Whip user's voice echoed in his head.

_"Stopped him? Trust me, my grandson is not going to listen to us. A direct member of his family is being threatened with possible death, and ew, he kept our heads." _Nana argued back, angry that he got it from her.

_"Except mine."_ Kira pointed out, seemingly unaffected by all this.

_"Yeah, he buried you, Kira."_

_"And except for that one guy he launched to space."_

_"Eugene, Kira, and Grandma, shut up. I need to focus."_ He silenced them from his thoughts as he focused more on walking. He shut down the pain receptors on his body again and continued.

"Yo, kid." He turned around, creating a blade with his nanomachines using his quirk. It was Hawks. He was wearing his casual outfit and his hands were in his pockets. "Need a ride?"

* * *

Camie knew what happened. The news helicopter only arrived just as they saw Izuku leave the scene while carrying a critically injured Tatsumaki and a deflated All Might. Nobody in the crowd except her knew what really happened. She knew him too much to know what he did, and she was pissed. _"That fucking dumbass."_

She faced everyone with a dark look on her face. "We all have an idea of what he did, right? This **never** comes out, okay?" Everybody reluctantly nodded as they continued watching.

She knew who that thin man was. Where All Might formerly stood was Mr. Yagi. _"Oh, of course, more secrets! Really, Izubro? You endanger your fucking life and now you keep this one from me?"_

She heard someone landing in the alleyway behind her. She took a peek to see it was Hawks bridal carrying Tatsumaki while letting Izuku down. "I'll bring your sister to the hospital quick. I know she's your family and all but you should go with your friends and speak with the police after this mess. No more going after villains, okay?"

The usually confident look Izuku had on his face was long gone. She ignored it. She knew she's being too selfish to let this go but she went into the alleyway alongside everyone once Hawks flew away with Tatsumaki's unconscious body.

"My good bitch, I think it's not a good time to provoke this motherfu-"

***POW***

Camie punched Izuku square in the face. Katsuki snorted but Ibara squeezed his arm to make him stop. Chifu was resting her face on her palm while Momo and Shoji looked at them in shock. Awase was watched closely, curious about the drama.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Camie exploded on him, letting the pent up frustration and anger she had for some time after what he pulled on them. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RISK IT! BUT NOOOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO GO THERE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONE CALLING THE SHOTS!"

"Camie, I-

"OH NO, DON'T YOU DARE TALK OVER ME! You could have gotten yourself killed. You got nervous, you didn't have enough faith in your sister or ALL MIGHT, you tried to be in control, but look where that got you, Izuku."

He winced when she didn't call him 'Izubro'. He didn't know he adored the nickname until she stopped calling him that. She was pissed, and he understood why. He didn't bother looking at the others for help, this was on him and him alone. He still tried to reason with, despite its futility.

"I just- I don't- Tatsumaki might have-" He gently grabbed her hand but she yanked it away in anger. She was in tears after that outburst.

"DON'T! Just… don't bullshit with me. We both lost Miko-baby but now, I almost lost you. That hurts, you self-sacrificing dumbass." She glared at him one last time through her tears. She saw his face filled with grief and regret and it took her all she has to ignore it. "You think about all that sacrifice but you never thought about how the people who care for you would feel. I'm supposed to be the delusional one, not you. I love you too much to let you go, Izuku."

She walked away. He was still surrounded by friends but he haven't felt this alone for a long time. He looked down in shame, unable to face any of them. He felt Chifu and Shoji's hand on his shoulders, trying to comfort him silently. He fucked up big time.

"**UNITED STATES OF SMASH!**" The moment was interrupted by All Might's victory over All For One. Everybody continued watching until All For One was loaded into the vehicle. Everyone saw All Might point to the screen.

"**You. You're next.**"

The crowd cheered when All Might said his final words. Izuku, and now, Katsuki, knew what it really meant. There was only one thing he could say.

"I can't live up to that…"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**It was Izuku. He was the one hit with the reality check. From Camie, no less.**

**Bakugou: Harsh**

**That's what friends are for, dude. Keep each other grounded.**

**Bakugou: I know that, but shit, man. That was harsh. Other than that, how powerful is Tatsumaki?**

**She's just a heavily nerfed version of her OPM counterpart.**

**Bakugou: Enough to stalemate All For One**

**A WEAKENED All For One. If he was in his prime, it'll take everything she has to do some major damage, but it won't be enough to defeat him.**

**Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


End file.
